Renewal
by Azenor Sage
Summary: At the point of death, Regulus Black is de-aged. Given a second chance at life, he becomes a new beacon of hope for the nearly defunct Black Family. He is haunted by strange dreams of his past and the feeling that he has an important mission that he must complete, no matter the cost to himself.
1. Chapter 1

Renewal

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters nor the World of Harry Potter. They are the creation of JK Rowling. I do however, own a few original characters that might be seen in this story. This story is written purely for enjoyment and I do not make a monetary profit from it in any way._

 _Forward_

 _I have been fascinated by Regulus Black since he was first mentioned in JKR's Harry Potter book series. I felt that Sirius Black's opinion of his brother really could not be trusted. He did not seem close to Regulus after he went to Hogwart's and the teen years are really very important for our development and growth into adulthood. I think Sirius missed out on knowing his brother and I think that Sirius jumped to a lot of conclusions. I also think that his mother purposely played favorites, which would have harmed the relationship between the siblings._

 _I have also read some fabulous de-aged stories recently on this site. It made me wonder about a story in which Regulus Black did not die in that terrible cavern full of inferi but was instead somehow de-aged into an infant and had to grow up all over again. My story shall adjust the timeline of events or alter them completely. I ask that readers please remember that this is an Alternate Universe from the Harry Potter Canon and so some things will naturally be different._

 _Thank you and I hope you enjoy!_

Prologue: The Hidden Cavern

December 22, 1979

He was thirsty, so very thirsty. Had he ever felt such thirst before? He could not remember. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, of images, each more horrible than the last. He could not make sense of them. "Siri." He croaked the name of his brother and felt the tears fall down his cheeks.

As a child he had idolized his older brother. Sirius was so vibrant, bouncing and full of life. Though it aggravated their mother, Regulus thought it wonderful. Sirius was brash though and that he had gotten from their mother, the formidable Walburga Black.

He missed his brother. He had been missing Sirius for a very long time though. His brother had turned away from him even before he had gone off to Hogwarts. It was not that surprising really. An overactive boy of eight, Sirius had grown tired of Regulus being a tag-along. Younger than Sirius, Regulus could not always keep up with his older brother when they were children. When Sirius left for Hogwarts the ties that had once bound them seemed severed though it would take Regulus a few more angst filled years to realize it. Sirius had become closer to their second cousin James Potter and he and James had decided that they would be each other's brothers. Regulus would not have minded that so much if it had not been Sirius' idea that James should replace Regulus. He was thirteen when he finally stopped trying to gain Sirius' attention in any way. His brother did not want his attention, would rather forget he existed. Regulus was not so pitiful as to continue to rush after his brother like a pathetic tag-along when he was so clearly unwanted.

Some part of Regulus understood that he had willingly ordered his House-Elf, Kreacher, to feed him a poison. He knew that his thirst was due to the poison and how it had soaked into his tongue and his mouth. He knew that he would die without aid. His thoughts were jumbled as he stumbled toward the edge of the lake where he could clearly see the water. He was so thirsty. He was dying without water. He huddled at the edge and stared into the lake.

He wanted to see his brother again. For a moment he could remember what it had felt like to be a child again, afraid of dark monsters and rushing into his brother's room. Sirius had let him curl up into the bed with him and had promised him that he would protect him from monsters.

"Liar." His voice was a croak.

He huddled shivering violently upon the rocks and swayed back and forth trying to calm himself. He was so hurt, so weary, so thirsty. His mind was a jumble that no longer made sense. Why did he not simply reach into the lake, cup some of the water with his hand, and take a drink?

He shivered violently at the thought. Some part of his mind still screamed that he was not supposed to drink from the lake. There were monsters in the water. The thought had him jerking back and slowly scrambling back up toward the basin that had held that horrible poison. He did not stop until his back touched the basin and then he curled into himself and began to weep.

"Regulus."

He had no concept of time. He did not know how long he had been there, thirsty, hurting, with his mind feeling as though it were bleeding and torn into.

"Regulus!"

He wanted to see his brother again. He wanted so much to go back to those golden days when Sirius did not hate him and would play with him and talk with him without his voice sounding so full of hate.

"Regulus! Can you hear me?"

Someone was touching him, moving him. He tried to jerk away from the touch. A whimper of fear escaped his throat. The lake had monsters in it. One of them must have risen to claim him.

"Oh Regulus, boy, what have you done to yourself? What poison did you drink? Do you know what it was called?"

Someone was speaking or maybe they were snarling. The monster. Yes. It was snarling at him. He tried to move, tried to get away but he could not move and the monster had him.

"Drink this."

Something was being poured into his throat and he tried to resist at first but he was so very thirsty. He became pliant, losing the will to fight. He drank deeply of the liquid poured down his throat and vaguely recognized some of the words being said over him but he could not make his mind understand them.

He opened his gray eyes to stare up at the monster and was confused to see a woman instead of a monster. Her raven-black hair held silver streaked through and it was pulled up into a simple style that kept it away from her face. Her eyes were a soft blue-gray and they were staring down at him with a steely determination. He knew this woman, she was important to him but he could not remember her name.

"It will be alright, Regulus." The woman said as she finished her incantation. "I will take care of you."

The words washed over him and felt like more than a mere promise. He felt the tingle of magic and knew it had the worth of a vow. She would take care of him? He liked the sound of that. Letting someone take care of him for once sounded nice. She began her incantation again and Regulus closed his eyes. Once more he thought about Sirius and those golden days when his older brother let him curl up safe and warm in his bed to hide away from monsters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Rebirth

Cassiopeia Black stared down in horrified fascination as she watched her god-son, Regulus Black, begin to shrink before her eyes. She could hear the grinding of bones and she watched as his form shrank before her and his skin seemed at first a horrible wrinkled blanket of flesh and then it too shrank down to a smaller size. When at last the process ended she found herself staring at what looked to her to be a newborn baby.

Her hands trembled as she gently reached out and touched the child. Her fingertips touched the smooth soft cheek of the babe and withdrew as though burned. This, this was no trick no matter how her mind wished otherwise. Somehow the potion she had used on Regulus that was meant to counteract most known poisons and the incantation she had used to stabilize him had turned her god-child back into an infant.

No. That did not make any sense. Her brow furrowed as she thought. "That potion and that incantation have never caused such a result." She said softly as she stared at the slumbering babe. "Of course. It must have been the potion and incantation combined with the poison." Just how long had the poison been working its way into Regulus' system? She had no way of knowing.

She had been relaxing with a good book on Ancient Incantations when she had suddenly felt a horrible tingling sensation go over her. It had taken her some time to realize when she had felt such a tingling before. It had been when Regulus was seven and he had taken Walburga's broom for a flight. The boy had fallen from some twenty feet and had broken his left arm. With that reminder of the past, Cassiopeia Black realized that it was the bond of God-parent to God-child that she was feeling at work and she had rushed about trying to consider the best way of discovering just where Regulus was.

It was tradition in the Magical World for each child to have a set of God-parents. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black always layered extra protections on the children at the Claiming Ceremonies. The Claiming Ceremonies were when the child was officially named, recognized by the family and their God-parents were named. Cassiopeia had been chosen to be the God-mother of Regulus and she had taken the role very seriously. She had nurtured the bond between them, helping it grow. She could not say the same for Regulus' God-Father, Cygnus. She was disappointed with her nephew Cygnus for his neglect of Regulus. Cygnus had instead alternated between doting upon Sirius and bullying him into obeying Walburga. It was shameful both how he treated Sirius and how he neglected Regulus. Cassiopeia was not surprised that Cygnus could never feel his bond with Regulus except for when Regulus was within the same room with him.

Cassiopeia had resorted to calling her House-Elf, Timery, and had ordered the little thing to immediately take her to Regulus. The little elf had taken her to a strange cave. She could hear the roar of the waves crashing upon the rocks and she had examined the walls until she had found the hidden door. She had gifted it with a blood sacrifice since she could not enter without doing so and then she had cautiously entered the cave. She had taken the boat across the lake trembling with a combination of horror and awe as she stared down at the water and realized just what must lie below the surface. She had stumbled out of the boat in her haste to reach Regulus when she recognized him huddled upon the rocks of the little island in the center of the lake.

He had not recognized her, was too lost inside of himself to assist her in any way. She had to resort only to what she had known to do when someone was poisoned. It was supposed to heal him, instead it had returned him to infancy.

"What to do? What to do?" Cassiopeia asked herself as she looked down at the infant. Well leaving that place was a good start. She needed to take Regulus from that awful place before what dwelled in the water chose to rise and do them harm.

She scooped up the babe and smiled softly as he shifted slightly in her arms but he did not awaken. He was no doubt worn out from his terrible ordeal. She could not blame him. She looked to the basin and frowned to see it full of liquid. Was this some of what her God-son had been drinking? She was tempted to take a sip of it herself. She was well versed in poisons and generally she could discover what the poison did by just taking a sip of it. The gentle weight of Regulus in her arms made her refrain from doing so. He needed her now and she could always return to this place if she wished to indulge her curiosity.

With that thought in mind she moved back to the boat. Once she was safely within she warily watched the water as the boat began to move them back across the lake. It was a relief to flee the cavern, leaving behind the monsters within the water. She doubted she would ever look at a peaceful and still lake the same way ever again.

"Timery." She called to her House-Elf and the little being appeared wringing her hands. "You will take us back to Ivy Hall."

"As Mistress Commands." Timery responded and then her hand reached out and touched Cassiopeia's and she reached her other hand up to gently place upon the babe. It took but a moment, no more than that, and Cassiopeia found herself once more in her favorite parlor of Ivy Hall.

"Timery, I will need all of the accoutrements to take care of an infant. Milk or formula for infants, diapers, and clothing. Discreetly go to Grimmauld Place and take the infancy clothes that belonged to Sirius. Do not let the other elves detect you." Cassiopeia ordered and watched as Timery nodded and then apparated away.

Walburga despised her eldest son. She honestly did not think that Walburga loved Regulus any more than she loved Sirius, but she had always enjoyed doting upon the better behaved Regulus in front of Sirius. Cassiopeia sniffed in disdain. She was not the least fond of her niece. Walburga was far too cruel for her tastes. While cruelty was an art form of the House of Black it should have a purpose. At least that is what Cassiopeia's father, Cygnus Black II, had taught her. Cassiopeia really did not think that Walburga would ever notice that she had taken some of Sirius' baby clothes and besides, it was only temporary. Cassiopeia would have to buy Regulus new clothes.

She gently laid the baby down on the dark green cushions of the sofa and sighed as she looked down on him. She would have to contact Lord Black. She frowned at the thought. She hated dealing with her first cousin, Arcturus Black III. He had never approved of her refusal to marry and that had often led to arguments between them. She was just grateful that by the time Arcturus succeeded his father and became Lord Black, that she was thirty-three years of age and already had a reputation amongst the aristocracy as a lady not to be trifled with. She was sure that without that solid reputation then Arcturus would have forced a bonding upon her to some man from a House that would no doubt profit more from the connection to the House of Black then the Black's would to their connection to him.

She glanced at the clock on her mantelpiece and saw that the time was two am. She sighed. It would not do to deal with Arcturus now. She would contact him in the morning at his Chateau outside of Lyons. He spent most of his time on the continent with his wife, Melania. Business for the Black Family was better on the continent where their name brought ideas of power, wealth, and elegance instead of fears of dark wizards. She blamed the likes of Sirius and Albus Dumbledore for spreading ideas about that the Black Family was filled with Dark Arts users.

Of course it was true but that didn't mean either of them needed to spread the word about.

How an uncivilized, uncouth little barbarian like Sirius Orion Black III could have come from the family she did not know. She blamed Walburga entirely. Sirius was so much like her.

She raised her wand and cast another diagnostic spell upon the sleeping babe and sighed in relief to see that he appeared to be fully healthy. No sign of poisoning now. His little organs were working perfectly. The trouble was, now he was a babe and she did not think they could replicate the effects that turned him into an infant and then mirror them to return him to his proper age. He would have to grow up again.

She frowned at the thought. If Regulus was going to grow up for a second time, then she refused to allow him to be placed back into the care of Walburga Black. Her niece was unsuited to being a mother, as was evidenced by her disastrous raising of both Sirius and Regulus. She could not let her god-child go through such a childhood again. It would be worse if he were placed with Walburga now. At least as a child Regulus had been the second born. Sirius had borne the brunt of most of Walburga's madness. Walburga had also taken Orion's death hard. Without Sirius and Orion as shields between Regulus and Walburga, Cassiopeia feared what would befall her god-child. She had vowed to take care of him. Arcturus would just have to let her do as she had vowed.

The soft pop of apparition had her turning to look at her house-elf. Timery's arms were holding a baby basinet that was full of baby clothing, cloth diapers, and baby bottles. "Timery took the liberty of taking some of the baby bottles as well Mistress Cassie."

Cassiopeia smiled at her elf. "Thank you Timery, that was well thought of you." She agreed. "Please take the bottles to the kitchen for proper sterilization. Then get milk for the babe. I doubt he will need to eat before morning light but please see to it as soon as you can just in case."

"Of course Mistress." Timery said after placing the Basinet beside the sofa where Regulus slept. Then Timery took up the bottles and apparated away to do as Cassiopeia had said.

Cassiopeia sat herself down on the edge of the sofa, careful not to disturb Regulus and she began to sort through Sirius' old baby clothes. She cast cleaning charm after cleaning charm on the clothes to clear them of dust. She cast sterilization charms on them to free them of germs. Then she picked up a simple antique ivory shaded onesie for Regulus to wear. She put it to the side as she picked up a cloth diaper and swiftly made work of sterilizing the cloth and cleaning it. She then with practiced ease put his diaper upon him and then the onesie. Regulus barely stirred as she changed him and she smiled down at him.

'Poor thing is exhausted. Little wonder after what he went through.' She thought once more and then she frowned. 'What were you doing in that cave Regulus Black?' She wondered not for the first time. Why had Regulus gone there? Why had he consumed a strange poison? There had been a locket in the bottom of the rock basin. Was he there for the locket? Why? What was important about the locket? How did he know about that place?

She sighed in frustration. She hated secrets and now it seemed that these would remain unanswered questions because Regulus was now a baby and it was most likely he would grow up again which meant he would not remember what his purpose in the cave had been.

She slowly picked the child up and cradled him against her chest. He snuffled a little in his sleep, his head coming closer to her neck. She smiled gently as she ran a hand over his soft raven hair. "I will protect you to the best of my ability." She promised him as she waved her wand over the basinet. The clothes stacked themselves inside and then with another wave of her wand the basinet floated from the floor to a height that was even with her shoulders. She then turned away from it and walked out of the room holding Regulus close and knowing that the basinet would follow her to her bedroom. It was time to sleep. Regulus was not the only one who was exhausted.

She awoke hours later to the sound of a baby wailing. A soft pop of apparition sounded and then there was Timery with a baby bottle in hand. Timery gently cooed over Regulus and lifted him from the cradle. She soon enough had Regulus calmed down and rocked him gently to and fro as she fed him.

Cassiopeia watched even as she tried to shake away the last vestiges of sleep. She looked on in amusement as Timery burped Regulus and then seemed to gently dance with the child. She glanced toward her bedroom fireplace. This particular fireplace was not set up for the floo network. Atop the mantelpiece was another clock and she squinted to read the time. It was just after eight in the morning. She had slept in, but then she had also had a longer night than expected.

"Timery, thank you for tending to Regulus." She had learned long ago that House-Elves would willingly die for their masters if their masters treated them with praise and affection.

Timery flushed with pleasure. "Timery is happy to have a little one in the house. I is happy to help Mistress Cassie raise little Master."

"Hopefully I shall be raising the little Master." Cassiopeia responded even as she arose from the bed. "Lord Black must approve my appointment as Guardian of this little one. You must tell no one of the baby's existence here until I have seen Lord Black and even then you must never reveal that this child is Regulus."

Timery nodded, her big water blue eyes earnest. "Of course Mistress. Timery obeys."

Cassiopeia nodded and then moved toward her wardrobe. She picked out a simple but elegant outfit to wear for the day, an antique ivory blouse with tiny opal buttons and an ankle-length dark blue skirt. She rushed through her morning ablutions afraid of leaving Regulus alone for too long. She was pleased to find Regulus asleep once more when she finished bathing and dressing. Timery swiftly and deftly assisted her in brushing her black hair and putting it up in an elegant twist. Cassiopeia made swift work of putting on the opal earrings, ring, bracelet, and necklace that Lord Black had gifted her with on her last birthday.

"I do hope breakfast has been held warm for me." She said to Timery.

"Yes Mistress. Timor was sure to keep breakfast warm for Mistress." Timery said naming her older brother. Timor was Cassiopeia's cook. "Timor knew that Mistress had a late night and that Mistress was needing rest."

Cassiopeia nodded her head in acknowledgement and then she waved her wand at the basinet. It gently raised itself from the ground and Cassiopeia then led the way out of the room knowing that the basinet holding her God-son would follow.

Breakfast was a simple and quiet affair. Cassiopeia had sent Timery to thank Timor for her mainly because she did not want the Elf hovering around her while she ate. Without the watchful gaze of her House-Elf, Cassiopeia ate mechanically and thought about how she wished to handle her meeting with Arcturus.

She would have to tell him the truth of course. While she did not believe that everyone in the House of Black should know the truth, she did believe that Arcturus was one of the few who did need to know that the babe she would be presenting to him was Regulus Black III. Arcturus was his grandfather as well as his Head of House. She would just go over the sequence of events as she knew them and then present her plea that she be allowed to raise him.

She would fight with Arcturus if he refused her. If he refused her she would beg Melania's assistance. Black's, when they loved, truly loved fiercely. Arcturus was one such Black whom had fallen in love. His wife, Melania, was a good woman and a kind one. She was not the least pretentious and she was quiet and sincere. She was the perfect complement to the more boisterous and lively Arcturus.

After breakfast she floated the basinet into the receiving room and gently lowered it to the ground. She took a deep breath and then took up the floo powder and threw it into the lit flames. "Chateau Noir." She cried out.

It took a few moments before the connection secured and then Cassiopeia found herself staring at the face of Melania Black. "Cassiopeia, how nice to hear from you." The other woman said. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am afraid this is not a social call." Cassiopeia said to Melania. "There is something that I must speak to Lord Black about that is of vital importance. I wish him to grant me permission to travel to Chateau Noir with my current charge."

Melania's brow furrowed in curiosity. "Your current charge?" She asked. "Why sound so mysterious Cassie?" She asked.

"Until Lord Black knows the full story, I think it best." Cassiopeia replied. "Arcturus really does need to know about this first. It is a matter for Lord Black."

Melania nodded her head in understanding. "I will speak with him. If he wishes to grant you audience to Chateau Noir then he will send you a Port-key. I hope that is acceptable to you."

Cassiopeia nodded her head. "Yes of course. Thank you for indulging me Melania."

Melania merely smiled before she cut the floo connection leaving Cassiopeia staring at the bright flames. She turned away from the fire place and looked down at Regulus. He was looking up at her, studying her in a way she had often seen him do when he was this age the first time around. "It will just be a matter of time. Arcturus likes mystery. He will no doubt leave me hanging for a time though, he knows I am anxious." She said aloud to the boy. She refrained from adding that she felt Arcturus was being petty in making her wait.

Five hours passed before the owl carrying the port-key arrived. Cassiopeia was impressed since this must mean that Arcturus had consented to send the owl with the Port-key far sooner than she had expected of him. The missive delivered by the regal looking Eagle Owl was simplicity itself. "Present yourself and your charge swiftly."

Cassiopeia giggled as she read the missive. "Lord Black has a way with words." She informed Regulus. The child was staring up at her from the basinet. She gently leaned down and scooped Regulus up. "This will feel a little unpleasant, but I assure you it is swifter than the alternatives." She informed the child even as she secured him close to her chest. She then activated the port-key and felt the unpleasant sensation of a hook pulling behind her navel. She held tight to Regulus as he squirmed and whimpered in distress.

It was a relief when it was over and she opened her eyes to take in the grand receiving room of the Chateau Noir. The room was large and decorated with walnut and bronze benches spaced along two of the walls. Large carefully woven tapestries depicting the history of various Lord's of the House of Black covered the walls.

Just as Melania Black entered the room to greet her, Regulus let loose a wail. Melania looked shocked to see Cassiopeia holding an infant and was, for a moment, at a loss for words.

Cassiopeia rocked back and forth and gently ran her hand over Regulus back. "There there, you brave boy there there." She crooned to him in an attempt to soothe him. "It is over now darling."

"Cassie, it is good to see you." Melania said after regaining her composure. She moved forward to Cassiopeia's side and attempted to look at the child. "I take it this little one is your charge?" She asked.

Cassiopeia nodded. "Yes, it was a rather unexpected acquisition I assure you." She said softly, her voice slowly soothing Regulus. "I must speak with Arcturus about this."

Melania nodded her head in agreement. "I will lead you to him. I was going to ask if you would take refreshment with me first so that we might have time to catch up, however, I can see that this should not wait."

"I would appreciate the tea afterward." Cassiopeia said and was gratified when Melania happily agreed.

Cassiopeia paid very little attention to the décor as she was led to the office of Arcturus Black III. She was far too busy contemplating how to bend Arcturus to her will in concerns of who should have guardianship of the young Black Heir. If Arcturus was of a mind to oppose her wishes, well, he was Lord Black and it was his right to raise any potential heirs of the house. He was also Regulus' Grandfather and that close tie of kinship gave him all the justification he needed to tell her he would raise him. She had vowed to take care of Regulus and she would keep her vow, even if it meant moving into the Chateau Noir and living with Arcturus and Melania. She felt a cold chill race down her spine with the thought. The idea of living with Arcturus was far from pleasant. They grated on one another's nerves far too often for it to work. It was not that dissimilar to the trouble between Walburga and Sirius now that she thought on it.

She pulled herself away from her thoughts as Melania paused before the door and then knocked upon it.

"Enter." Came the masculine voice from within.

Melania gave Cassiopeia a reassuring smile and then she opened the door and led the way inside. "Arcturus, Cassiopeia has brought her charge to see you."

Arcturus stared at Cassiopeia and the child she held and he slowly nodded. "Very well, you may go Melania unless Cassiopeia needs you to stay for moral support?"

Cassiopeia bristled at his tone and fought against the urge to verbally retaliate. Instead she forced a smile and said to Melania. "I look forward to having tea with you later."

Melania nodded and bowed out of the room gracefully.

Cassiopeia narrowed her blue-gray eyes at her cousin as he lounged in the handsome dark brown leather desk chair. He was a handsome man, she admitted to herself as she swiftly took in the sight of him. Arcturus had the strong and stubborn jawline that most of the Black males seemed to inherit. His lips were smooth, his nose perfectly straight, his eyes were the true gray of the ancient Black's instead of the blue or blue-gray that had permeated the family over time, his black hair had silver at the temples and the long length was tied back with a ribbon at the nape of his neck. His body still looked powerful and healthy and was encased in fashionable black day robes. No one would deny that Arcturus Black III was a handsome man. Sirius closely resembled Arcturus. Regulus had lacked the rugged look of most of the Black males. Instead, Regulus had been beautiful whereas the other males of the family were handsome.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice cousin." She said to him in a voice that was strained due to her annoyance with him.

Arcturus gave her a regal nod. "And your young charge?" He asked her.

Cassiopeia fought the urge to smirk. "This shall sound truly incredible, Lord Black, but I ask that you first use your wand and cast a revealing charm on the babe so that you might know him."

Arcturus looked at her suspiciously but he drew forth his wand and cast the appropriate spell. He stared at the name hovering in a smoky haze above the child's head in stunned amazement. "Regulus…" He said as his voice trailed off.

"Cassiopeia, how did this come to be?"

Cassiopeia Black settled herself into a chair across the desk from Arcturus. She settled the babe in her arms and then proceeded to explain just what had transpired to Arcturus in absolute detail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Identity

Arcturus stood at the window holding his grandson, Regulus Black III. He had only moments before arisen from his chair and had swiftly proceeded to pluck the child from Cassiopeia's arms. His cousin had shot him a fierce scowl but she had not fought him nor had she voiced a verbal reprisal, for which he was grateful. He stared into the gray eyes of his grandson and slowly smiled at the child. Regulus had the gray eyes of the Black family which had passed his elder grandson, Sirius. The older boy had blue eyes the same shade as Melania's, but this boy, his little Reggie had his eyes.

"You are sure that the conditions could never be replicated?" He asked as his mind already began to form a plan in order to both protect the child he held in his arms and to ensure the future of his House.

"Positive." Cassiopeia answered. "I could not tell you what poison he drank or why he had done so. Nor could I tell how long it had been in his system."

Arcturus hummed his agreement with Cassiopeia. She was correct. There were too many variables that they did not know. Without knowing they could not mirror it in order to hopefully return Regulus to his adult state.

"He will have to grow up again then." Arcturus said as he raised a hand to gently smooth over the soft black hair of his grandchild.

"Yes." Cassiopeia agreed with him. "He will. Arcturus, we cannot give him back to Walburga."

Arcturus agreed with her, but he did not want her to know it yet. "Oh? Why-ever not?"

Cassiopeia frowned at him. "She is a terrible guardian for any child, but particularly for children of the House of Black."

"Need I remind you that Walburga was born a Black?" Arcturus asked lightly, clearly more amused than insulted on his daughter-in-law's behalf.

She scowled at him. He always enjoyed riling his cousin. Often when he wanted a good opponent he would rile up Cassiopeia Black. Of course he could not tell her that. There was no way that he would let her know that she was as dear to him as a sister. She would be far too smug if she knew that he respected her opinions and held her in warm regard. It would also change the way she treated him and he knew he did not want that. Not now, not yet, and maybe not ever.

"Look at how she raised Sirius and Regulus!" Cassiopeia exclaimed. "Sirius ran away from home because of Walburga. Oh he blames the entire family but you and I know that when Sirius is older and wiser he will realize that his real problem was always Walburga."

Arcturus nodded his head as he watched her. "True, but Sirius has made his choice. I reached out to him and he turned me away. He made his desire to never have anything to do with this family quite clear." He fought to control his voice so as not to frighten the babe he still held. It was only a few years ago that Sirius had forsaken his family and the wound was still fresh for Arcturus. The need for revenge was still pulsing within him. Melania had begged him not to harm Sirius and so he had not. Melania so rarely asked anything of him. She did not understand that his need for revenge would continue to dance in his blood. He was a Black. He would be avenged.

"Walburga hurt both of them." Cassiopeia spoke softly now. "It was not to make them strong. There is a madness in Walburga. She did not love her children, she used them. They were toys that could speak back. She doted on Regulus in order to hurt Sirius. She wanted Sirius to do as she told him so he would again be the favorite but instead he rebelled even more and he turned on Regulus whom he once adored simply because the boy was their mother's favorite."

Arcturus mulled over her words, examining his own memories of what he had seen of his daughter-in-law with his grandsons. "How often did Sirius think that you were just like your mother because you were her favorite?" He asked of Regulus in a gentle tone that belied his sadness. He kissed the baby's smooth forehead and sighed. "You are right of course, Cassie."

She blinked startled, clearly taken by surprise that Arcturus was agreeing with her with so little argument. Arcturus found that he liked the sight.

"I am sure you have a suggestion as to who should raise this little one?" He said as he brought the child back to her. He let her take Regulus back into her arms and he found he missed the weight of the child.

"I want to raise him." She said and her tone was full of defiance.

He slowly sat once more behind his desk and raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "Really? Were you longing for children all of these years Cassie? I could have arranged a nice marriage for you so you could beget heirs of your own." He could not stop himself from taunting her.

She scowled at him. "You know that I did not wish to wed." She refuted. "Regulus is my god-child. I still feel the connection."

"Even now?" Arcturus asked. He knew she had felt it before Regulus had de-aged, for lack of a better term, but he did not realize she still felt it now.

"Yes." She said simply. "I was a good god-mother to him. I suppose I might have made extra effort with Regulus in order to make up for the short-comings of his god-father."

Arcturus nodded his head in agreement. Walburga never should have been allowed to name her brother, Cygnus, for Regulus' god-father.

"Have you thought of a story to tell as to why you suddenly have the heir of the House of Black in your possession?" Arcturus asked pleasantly.

"The heir?" She asked with a frown and then sighed. "Of course he is the heir. Sirius is disowned. Regulus is the last male of the house."

"And soon he will be dead." Arcturus said.

Cassiopeia clutched tightly at the babe and narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "What do you mean, dead?"

Arcturus smirked. "Cassie, we cannot let people believe that Regulus Black is alive if he must grow up again." He said reasonably. "We shall have to let the world believe he is dead."

She slowly relaxed her arms and nodded her agreement. "But the Black family tapestries will know. The magic cannot be fooled."

"No it cannot." He agreed. "Which is why we shall have to change Regulus while he is an infant."

Cassiopeia blinked in surprise. "Change him, how?"

Arcturus watched her for a moment wondering how well she would take what he intended to do. "We need the world to think that Regulus is dead, yet the child in your arms is the future of this House, a future that has been dwindling no thanks to Sirius and no thanks to Walburga." He began his explanation.

"Nice to see you credit Walburga with her part in the downfall of our illustrious House." She said snidely.

Arcturus chose not to be drawn into a battle about Walburga's lack of worth. He kept to his main topic. "We need that babe to be the next heir of the House of Black. To that end I suggest that we perform Blood Adoption upon the child."

"Whose blood?" She asked of him.

"Sirius Black." He answered.

Cassiopeia opened and then promptly closed her mouth. She stared at him for several moments deep in thought. "Revenge?" She asked of him.

He smirked. "You know me too well." He replied.

"You let Sirius live when he left the family. It is unlike you to not avenge such a slight on the House. My conclusion was that Melania begged for his life." Cassiopeia explained.

"Your assessment was correct." Arcturus admitted. "But the need for vengeance still burns me."

She nodded. "Sirius is quite the womanizer." She pointed out as Regulus began to fuss. She gently began to check him to determine what the boy needed. She sighed when she realized he was hungry. "Timery." She called out the name of her House-Elf and was gratified when Timery appeared a few moments later. The Elf bowed low to Arcturus and then approached Cassiopeia. The smart Elf already had a bottle in hand and deftly took Regulus from Cassiopeia in order to begin feeding the child. "Thank you Timery." Cassiopeia said absently.

Arcturus smirked. "He is, isn't he?" He said with a smug tone of voice. He was pleased with Sirius' womanizing because it would play into his hands now. It would aid him in his revenge against Sirius as well as help him to weave a shield around Regulus. "We just need to determine the right sort of woman to be the mother of Sirius' son." Arcturus said to her. "Even with the child being born illegitimate I will then legalize him, raising his status from illegitimate to legitimate and heir to the House of Black."

Cassiopeia nodded her agreement. "And you will grant me the right to raise him. The last two heirs were raised in the bosom of the family but those were not such dark days. This child should be raised with me at Ivy Hall where proper safety measures can be taken to protect him."

Arcturus conceded her point. "Yes. Any of the London residences would be too close to the Ministry of Magic. They would surely detect the more ancient protections if we were to raise them." He agreed. "Ivy Hall is a perfect place to raise him since the old protections were never lowered."

"Then you will give me the guardianship?" She asked of him.

"Yes." Arcturus finally allowed. "I shall. You were there when he needed you Cassie and you gave him another chance at life. For that I thank you Cassiopeia Black." He told her. "Thank you for taking such good care of my grandson."

Cassiopeia simply stared at him for a long moment at a loss for words. "You are quite welcome." She finally spoke. "Regulus has always been special to me."

He nodded his head. "I have had men watching Sirius for years, keeping tabs on him. I have a list of his various lovers."

She frowned. "The blood has to be fresh." She reminded him.

Arcturus nodded. "Yes, of course you are correct."

"How will you get the blood from Sirius?" She asked him.

"Oh I intend to have him attacked." He said airily. "It would not be that surprising for him to be attacked since he is an Auror." He pointed out.

"The girl must be alive as well." She pointed out to him.

"I know." He said with a frown. "Yet we need the girl out of the way." He added. "We cannot let the woman have a hand in raising the Black Heir in any way."

She nodded her agreement. "The poor girl." She said and then rallied after a moment. "Still, the girl should have known that it is dangerous to be involved with the likes of Sirius Black."

"Yes, too many young girls are drawn to dangerous men. Each one believing that nothing bad will ever happen to them." Arcturus said pleasantly, as though they were discussing the weather.

He waved his wand then and a panel in the wall opened and a file of papers came floating out of it. The papers came to rest on his desk and he waved his wand again closing the opened wooden panel. As Arcturus rifled through the papers, Cassiopeia visually examined the dark oak panels on the walls around the room. She was now beginning to believe that they were cubby holes where Arcturus kept important documents that he did not want others to easily discover.

"Ah here we are." He said happily. "Greengrass, Olivia." He said pleasantly.

Cassiopeia glanced to the corner where Timery was rocking Regulus to sleep in the cradle of her arms. She smiled slightly at the sight and then truly took in the name that Arcturus had suggested. "Wait, Olivia Greengrass, as in daughter of Lord Demetrius Greengrass?" She asked.

"Yes." Arcturus said. "According to my report she has been to dinner with Sirius five times and three of those times she returned with him to the apartment he holds in Pimlico where she stayed the night."

Cassiopeia frowned. "Can you be sure she slept with him those nights?"

Arcturus gave her a look that spoke of how daft he thought she was being. "I would be mightily shocked if Sirius had not talked her into his bed. One night, perhaps they just stayed up all night talking. But three nights? No, my dear Cassiopeia. Sirius bedded the girl, I am sure of it. What's more is that she fits perfectly into the category that we need."

"Pure-blood, ashamed of having a child out of wed-lock." Cassiopeia listed for him. "So, we must paint a story where this poor girl hid her pregnancy, had the child, and gifted him to the House of Black to raise because she feared harming what was an obviously magical child."

"Something like that." Arcturus agreed. "Fret no more over the details Cassie, I shall handle everything." He promised her. "You will have to keep the child a secret for a time of course." He reminded her. "Do not tell Melania whom the child really is. She would not understand the opportunity we have been gifted."

Cassiopeia nodded her head in agreement. "I had wondered if Melania knowing would be safe." She admitted. "Not that she would spread it around. I know that Melania is not a gossip for all that she is a sociable lady." She said before Arcturus could find offense. "Melania has such a big heart."

"She was a Hufflepuff." Arcturus said with a rare tone of affection while thinking about his wife. "She would want Regulus restored and we cannot restore him. Then she would fret over Walburga and want us to at least inform Walburga of the truth or worse, give the boy back to Walburga. Things that we agree are not in Regulus' best interests."

Cassiopeia nodded her full agreement and then glanced once more toward the child. "He needs a new name." She said softly. "Regulus Arcturus Black III is dead. This child remains. He needs a new name. As the Head of the House of Black whom was given custody of said child by the child's mother you must of course name the boy."

Arcturus smirked. "Quite right." He agreed and then he called out to the House-Elf. "Bring me the child." He watched as the House-Elf looked to him and then to Cassiopeia. He saw Cassiopeia nod out of the corner of his eye and only then did the House-Elf come forward with the child. Arcturus gave himself a small moment to appreciate the loyalty of the House-Elf before he dismissed the thought and took the offered child into his arms. Regulus stirred and opened his gray eyes to stare up at him.

Arcturus smiled down at his grandson, no, now his great-grandson. "Leonis." He said as he stared down at the child. "Fitting for the son of Sirius who was a Gryffindor." He murmured. "This child shall need to be a lion. Majestic and powerful to behold. He will need to be brave for he will be the only one of his generation to truly bear the Black Name and the fate of the House shall be on his shoulders." He nodded thoughtfully. "It is also a hint of his past. Regulus is the greatest of stars in the constellation Leonis or Leo."

"Regulus also means "Little King". Befitting the Heir to our esteemed House." Cassiopeia murmured.

Arcturus nodded his head. "Yes, and Leonis Regulus Black sounds far better than Leonis Sirius Black, do you not agree?"

Cassiopeia blinked at that but nodded her head in agreement. Traditionally the middle name of a first born son was the name of their father. Yet in this case it made sense that Arcturus would not gift a son of Sirius' with his name. Sirius had chosen exile from his family and later disownment.

"Leonis Regulus Black." Arcturus proclaimed the child. "When I deem the time right, we shall tell the world that Olivia Greengrass brought the child to you."

Cassiopeia smiled. "I shall leave the important matters of gaining Sirius' blood and of gaining Olivia's support in this endeavor entirely up to you."

Arcturus nodded then he smiled down at Regulus. "Do not worry, little Lion." He murmured to the child. "Before the new year we will see you presented properly to the family as the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." He promised.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Plans

105 Eaton Square, Belgravia, London, United Kingdom

December 27, 1979

Arcturus despised that the holiday season had kept him from the business of assuring Leonis' swift incorporation into the Black family. Cassiopeia had brought the boy to him on the twenty-third of December and unfortunately Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and Boxing Day were hallowed days of the winter season and so he had been forced to accept that it would be the day after Boxing Day that he could put his plans into action.

He had ordered his personal House-Elf, Dred, to his home in Belgravia to inspect it and make it ready for his brief habitation. He would remain at Belgravia for the duration of the year. He wished to introduce Leonis as the new Black Heir by the New Year. He had few days in which to achieve his goals. Thankfully Melania would not be joining him for a few days so he would be able to see to his machinations unimpeded by her well-meaning interference.

"My Lord Black, your guest has arrived." Dred informed him with all deference.

"Thank you Dred." He said as he eyed the aging House-Elf. He did not know how old the wrinkled old House-Elf was, nor did he have any understanding of House-Elves beyond their desire to serve their bound masters. Dred had belonged to his father, though had not served as Sirius Black II's Personal House-Elf. From what Arcturus understood, Dred had been old even when his father had been born.

He arose from his desk and strode from his office and down the long hall, his footsteps making a soft thud against the rich Turkish runner carpet that Melania had purchased on one of their trips to Istanbul. He heard the click of the door behind him and just barely felt the magic used by Dred to keep other House-Elves locked out of his office. He allowed a smirk to curve his lips. Dred was amazingly well suited for him. The little Elf had always been very adept at correctly anticipating his needs.

He entered the lounge, a large lovely room with white walls, black and white marble inlay, gleaming hardwood floor, and large windows. The room was decorated with comfortable burgundy sofas and matching black and white marble coffee table and side tables. He smiled with pleasure to see his guest, the Lady Olivia Greengrass.

Lady Olivia Greengrass was the oldest child of Lord Demetrius Greengrass. She had the honorary title of Lady due to his Lordship being a widower. Arcturus had heard that she was a beauty but he was pleased to see that the rumor was true. The girl had certainly dressed to impress for their meeting. Her curvy figure was encased in a dress of dark green silk-brocade. Dragonhide boots polished to a shine adorned her feet and calves and by the pale pearl color of the hide he guessed that they were the hide of an Antipodean Opaleye Dragon. An emerald and diamond bracelet adorned her wrist but she did not wear any other jewelry. Her golden-blond hair was pulled up into a simple style that left the curls to fall in a haphazard yet elegant effect.

"Thank you for meeting with me Lady Olivia." Arcturus began the pleasantries. He was pleased when she arose from her perch on the sofa and then executed a perfect curtsy.

"Thank you for your kind invitation Lord Black." Her voice was pleasant, melodious.

Once again Arcturus was pleased with her. "Please be seated Lady Olivia, I am afraid that what I must discuss with you will take some time and it shall need all of your discretion." What he had not told her was that he had already ensured she would never be able to reveal to another soul what they were to speak in this room. The timed spell ensuring her silence on the matter had settled over her the moment he had entered the room.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued by what the Lord of the House of Black could want with her. She sat upon the sofa and politely indicated to Lord Black to begin.

"On December the twenty-second a child was delivered unto the keeping of my kinswoman Cassiopeia Black." He revealed to Olivia. "The father of the child is your former paramour Sirius Black." He watched as Olivia flinched.

"I suppose it should not surprise me that you know about my dalliances with Sirius." Olivia said with a small note of distress tinging her voice.

Arcturus inclined his head in the affirmative but did not dwell on the fact that she had been Sirius' lover, however briefly. "I am well aware of your current troubles Lady Olivia. I know that your father has been hostile to the idea of you marrying ever since your mother died when you were fourteen. I am also aware that this psychosis of your father's has delighted your brother Nicholas because he would prefer to not pay out the full dowry that your doting father had allotted for when you wed."

Olivia nodded her head curtly and bitterness flashed in her pale green eyes. "Yes, Lord Black. You seem to have your facts straight."

"Then perhaps you would be amenable to my proposal. I want you to blood adopt Leonis Black in secret and claim that it was you whom gave birth to the boy." He said and purposely ignored her surprised look that was swiftly shifting toward outrage. "In return I will ensure you become betrothed to one of the richest Pure-blood's in the United Kingdom."

Olivia opened her mouth to no doubt refuse but then she swiftly seemed to think better of it. She frowned in thought. "You want me to be the mother of this child, this Leonis Black?" At his nod she frowned. "Why me?"

"To be honest Lady Olivia you are just the sort of young woman that I would have wanted to see Sirius betrothed to had he chosen a less rebellious path in life." He told her matter of fact. "If I had a more amenable grandson then you would have become my Grand-daughter by marriage and the mother of my great-grandchildren. I now have the great-grandson but his mother is distasteful." He said and smirked at just how true his statement really was. He saw the light of understanding in Olivia's eyes and knew instantly that she was assuming that Leonis' mother was distasteful due to blood heritage. He let her think what she wished.

Olivia watched him carefully. "What would my rights be in regards to Leonis?" She asked him.

He was surprised by her question and he watched her smile delicately at having caught him so unawares. He chuckled. "Forgive me, my dear. I am used to dealing with the more ruthless and heartless Slytherins. I have quite forgotten what is like to speak to a Slytherin who is not heartless."

"Spending too much time with your family then Lord Black?" She asked him teasingly and then she shook her head. "Forgive me, my lord, that was very wrong of me to say."

"Indeed it was, but considering I sense that your relationship with Sirius did not end well, I will let your words slide." He promised her. "As for your rights in regards to Leonis you will have little." He began carefully. "Our story shall be that you fell under Sirius' sway and charm and became his lover but were then cast aside. You will be the poor victim, the woman who naively believed that Sirius was all of the good and light virtuous things he pretends to be."

Olivia laughed outright at that. "I see. So we shall blend fact with our fiction." She said in a tone that showed she agreed with Arcturus. "It is as you have said. I did believe that I meant more to Sirius than that, but he did not promise me more than he gave me. He was honest with me."

"That hardly suits our purposes." Arcturus commented.

"Perhaps not, but as his grandfather, even estranged as you are, I thought you might like to know that your grandson did not lie to me." She smiled then. "Though for the sake of little Leonis, I really do not have any qualms about pretending that I misunderstood Sirius' intentions."

Arcturus smirked. "That will do nicely." He agreed and he refused to address the part of himself that was pleased that Sirius was honorable. "Very well, we shall do it your way. We will not play up Sirius as a villain per say but rather that you misunderstood your romantic arrangement and then when you found yourself pregnant, rather than go to the man whom had spurned your affection you chose to give the child to its rightful family."

Olivia nodded graciously. "It is exactly what I would have chosen to do if I had found myself pregnant by Sirius." She admitted to Arcturus. "So my rights to Leonis shall be limited due to my having given him to Cassiopeia Black?"

Arcturus nodded. "Yes. I shall be adopting him as the Heir to the House of Black." He told her.

Olivia nodded and looked to her lap. "Forgive me for not offering my condolences before on the death of Regulus." She said carefully. "I had heard the rumors of course, but I was not positive that it was the truth."

Arcturus remembered to look grim as he nodded his head. "I am afraid it is true. I thank you for your condolences. His mother is quite distraught, as you can imagine. She has lost her husband and her remaining son within a few months of each other." He reminded her of the death of his own son, Orion Black, whom had died just months before assisting Auror's in Diagon Alley. His boy had been killed by Death Eaters. Death Eaters! He had to distance himself from the thought of Death Eaters and focus on his current task.

"Then, then that means that Leonis Black is," She paused suddenly feeling the full impact of her thoughts. "You are asking me to be the mother of the future Lord Black."

Arcturus smirked as he watched her shocked countenance. "Yes my dear Lady Olivia, I am. And in return I am willing to let you have visitation with the boy provided your husband will permit it."

"You have hand-picked my son, Lord Black." Olivia began in a voice tinged with amazement. "Have you also hand-picked my husband?"

Arcturus chuckled. "Would Malcolm Macmillan do?" He asked referring to his great-nephew. Malcolm was the son of Melania's nephew and he was currently the only living Macmillan. Dragonpox had robbed him of his father and his grandfather. Malcolm was in need of a wife and an heir but he was picky. Arcturus was aware that Malcolm had twice attempted to press his suit for Olivia's hand and each time he was turned aside by Demetrius.

"Malcolm?" She said the man's name softly. "I had thought he had given up on me." She admitted.

"No. He is stubborn. Scotsmen usually are." He winced as he remembered his own suit of Melania Macmillan. Her father had told him no three times.

"I would be a fool to say no." Olivia admitted. "If I say no then my chances of marriage are all over. Yet if I say yes then you are granting me the chance to be the mother of the future Lord Black, the wife of Lord Macmillan and the mother of the future Macmillan heirs." She smiled at him. "You are very generous My Lord."

"I hope you continue to believe that lie, Lady Olivia." He said earning a giggle from the woman that he would from this day forward think of as his grand-daughter by marriage.

"You need my blood for the adoption." Olivia said once more all seriousness. "I will send it to you once I have a copy of the wedding contract in my hands."

Arcturus chose to agree with Olivia. It would be wrong to push her for the blood now, especially if he could not uphold his end of the bargain. Still, it would be a pity if he had to choose some other damsel. Olivia Greengrass was a beauty and in the right position to need his assistance. "Very well. I hope to hear from you soon Lady Olivia." He said rising to stand.

Olivia arose as well and smiled at Arcturus. "It will be my pleasure to see you again Lord Black, I am sure."

Arcturus called for Dred and then ordered the House-Elf to see the Lady Olivia out. He watched her leave and smirked before crossing to the fireplace and throwing floo powder within. "Tyrcrave Manor." He called out and waited with little true patience as the connection settled. He then stepped through the flames and felt the squeezing sensation of floo-travel.

As he walked out of the flames he could see the receiving room of Tyrcrave Manor. It was a smaller room than the receiving room at his own Chateau Noir, and it was sparsely decorated, but there were large windows adding natural light to the room and rich tapestries hung from the walls depicting the deeds of the past Macmillan's.

He walked to one of the windows and glanced out onto the grounds. A light sprinkling of snow lay on the grounds and the loch in the distance looked icy to his sharp gaze.

"My Lord Black, Whimsy is happy to greet you." The voice of a House-Elf began. "Would Lord Black please follow me to Master Malcolm?"

"You still call him Master Malcolm instead of Lord Macmillan?" Arcturus asked the House-Elf even as he began to follow the creature from the receiving room. All the while his eyes took in the décor around him. The walls in the hall were decorated with a cream and pale gold patterned wallpaper. The wooden accents throughout the hall were a brightly polished cherry wood. The stairs that led up to the personal rooms of the residence were also made out of cherry wood. Cherry wood was very valued by witches and wizards and it was clear that the past Macmillan's had used it throughout the house. He tried to imagine Olivia living in this house and he found a smile curving his lips. He thought his new grand-daughter would enjoy being mistress of this beautiful home.

"Master insists." Whimsy informed him. "Master knows best so Whimsy obeys."

"Very good of you Whimsy." He reassured the House-Elf who seemed to preen with pleasure at being praised.

He was led into the library where he found the form of his great-nephew, Malcolm Macmillan, pouring over architectural plans. He smiled at that. Though Malcolm had inherited a great deal of his money, he had followed his father and grandfather's profession and had become an architect. His architectural firm dealt with the building of both magical and muggle homes and commercial centers.

"Magical or Muggle?" Arcturus asked in order to both gain his attention and to appease his own curiosity.

The dark blond head raised swiftly then. "Magical." He muttered after a moment of assessing Arcturus. Then he sighed. "You were not sent here because I refused to spend Boxing Day at Noir, were you?" He asked with only the faintest hint of his native accent. Malcolm had been brought up in the Macmillan townhouse in Glasgow and for many years he possessed the Glaswegian accent and spoke the Glaswegian dialect. Extensive practice and tutoring had helped him to cease using the accent as often but it still lingered, and probably always would.

"No, though you know that Melania is worried about you." Arcturus said pointedly. He had not enjoyed Melania fretting over Malcolm, not the least of which because Malcolm was a grown man who could take care of himself. Yet he had wisely kept his mouth shut about that. Malcolm was all that was left of Melania's birth family. She would likely always worry about Malcolm. The swift deaths of her brother and nephew had devastated his Melania and had made her clingy to Malcolm as a result.

Malcolm ran a hand over his face in a tired sort of way and then he looked again to Arcturus. "Aye, I'll call upon her in a few days. Will you be at Noir for New Years?"

"No. We shall be in London." He told Malcolm and at the young man's sharp look he smiled. He had always liked Malcolm. The boy was perceptive.

"Regulus." Malcolm whispered. He swore softly under his breath in Gaelic then. When he composed himself he looked again to Arcturus. "So it is true then, the rumors?"

"Yes." Arcturus allowed himself a moment of grief. He would never see Regulus again, not as the young man he was. With the blood adoption they were changing the boy and hopefully his fate with it. That this was giving Regulus a better chance and his House a better chance at survival was a thought that he clung to with all of his strength ever since he had thought up this plan.

"I am sorry Uncle." Malcolm said gently. "Regulus was a fine young man." He said to Arcturus. "He was always fair in his dealings with me and I never heard a vile word about him lest it was muttered by Sirius or his friends."

Arcturus flinched slightly at hearing the name of his grandson and any reference to Sirius' friends. "Let us speak no more about this." He said. "We have chosen the thirtieth for Regulus' internment. Tomorrow the paper will run his obituary." He informed Malcolm. "I hope that you will be able to attend for Melania's sake."

"Of course." Malcolm assured him and frowned in thought.

Arcturus did not need to be a mind reader to know that Malcolm was piecing together that Regulus' death would just make Melania more difficult to deal with in regards to his own freedoms. He smiled encouragingly at him. "I did not come to only discuss Melania and Regulus." He admitted regaining Malcolm's full attention.

The Scotsman eyed him a moment and then his lips curved into a smile. "Alright then, what dastardly scheme do you have afoot and how is it that you think I may be of use?"

Arcturus chuckled for a moment before turning completely serious. "You could marry Lady Olivia Greengrass."

Malcolm stared at him for a few moments before he carefully said. "My suit was refused twice."

"Your great-grandfather refused me three times." Arcturus waved that away with ease. "Malcolm, there are circumstances that have transpired that would finally make Demetrius amenable to your suit provided you were willing to wed Olivia tastefully yet swiftly."

"Go on, you have my attention." Malcolm encouraged.

"Sirius seduced Olivia." He informed Malcolm and he saw the man's hands clench into fists. "Lady Olivia misinterpreted what was between Sirius and herself." He added.

"She is not the first woman to be lured in by Sirius and it is not like I was there as an alternative." Malcolm said bitterly. Jealousy burned in the man's eyes. "Yet why would her loss of virtue bring you to my door?"

"Shortly after Sirius broke it off with her, Lady Olivia found herself with child." Arcturus proceeded to explain. "She has given birth to the child, a boy. She gave the child to the House of Black. Since she has given me hope back for my house I feel honor bound to try to assist her. I am speaking to you of this because I knew that you wanted her as your wife. Though it is lamentable, the loss of her virtue was the only way she would ever get Demetrius to consent to let her wed anyone."

"Aye, I wanted her." Malcolm said and then he began to pace. "I still want her." He admitted after a moment and then he growled. "I also want to bash in Sirius' face because he touched her."

Arcturus could understand the feeling. He would have torn any man who touched Melania to shreds, even if they had touched her before she was truly his. He would have enjoyed hunting them down and decimating them. Fortunately for him, Melania had been untouched when they wed. Malcolm would be a possessive husband for some time, of that Arcturus was sure. He hoped Olivia learned how to handle it.

"I have no power to stop you from harming Sirius, I only ask that you do not do him permanent harm." He said. At Malcolm's shocked look he smirked. "I promised Melania that I would not harm Sirius, I never said that I would stop others from doing so. Though she would be quite displeased with you if she learned you had harmed Sirius."

"He always was her favorite grandchild." Malcolm said with a sigh. "Pity that Sirius did not take into account that he would be dismissing her and her love for him when he chose to cleave himself from the family."

Arcturus agreed with him. "Will you press your suit again in regards to Lady Olivia?"

"I shall." Malcolm immediately replied. "She clearly needs a firm hand and needs to be protected."

Arcturus smirked. "Yes, there are too many men out there that would love to take advantage of a beauty such as she. That Lord Greengrass has refused offers for her has only encouraged the rakes to believe they can seduce her without suffering for it. It has placed her in a vulnerable position rather than protected her."

"That Olivia is of a lively spirit does not help her." Malcolm added. "She naturally attracts attention."

Arcturus chuckled. "Yes, no shrinking violet is that Lady." He agreed remembering the woman who had dared to tease him about his own family being heartless just an hour before. "I think you will be the right man to guide and protect her." He informed Malcolm. "And seeing you settled into marriage and focused on your family and your work will settle Melania's nerves."

"Ah and now we see what you get out of this." Malcolm teased him. Then he sobered slightly. "What about the boy?"

"Leonis is his name." Arcturus told him. "Leonis Regulus Black." He said simply. "We honored Sirius with the first name, a little poke at the fact that Sirius is a Gryffindor but he is no longer a member of this family for all that he still bears the Black surname. As such he did not deserve the honor of his name being borne by his son."

"I see." Malcolm said and he did seem to see all too clearly. What's more was that he seemed to approve of Arcturus' action. "Regulus to honor the uncle who died near his birthdate."

"Yes." Arcturus said. "We thought it would perhaps help to ease Walburga a little." He told the lie easily.

"Of course." Malcolm said in a placating tone that did little to hide his thoughts. Malcolm was one of those whom had always thought Walburga was heartless.

"I shall let you get back to your work, though I would advise you to speak to your solicitor about marrying Lady Olivia as soon as possible, for her reputations sake."

"Of course Uncle." Malcolm agreed. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

Arcturus smiled at him before he turned and left the room. He paused only a moment to listen to Malcolm calling for Whimsy and ordering the House-Elf to go at once to his solicitor to fetch the man to him. It was with a smug smile still curving his lips that Arcturus Black III left Tyrcrave Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Sirius Mourning

London, United Kingdom

December 28, 1979

Sirius Black smiled as he sat down on the bar stool in the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a firewhiskey from Tom, the Owner and Proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Long day Sirius?" The owner asked as he passed him his drink.

"Yeah, but it will be longer for the Obliviator Squad." He said with a sigh. There had been another Death Eater attack in a Muggle neighborhood in Lambeth. Well, Sirius thought it was a Death Eater attack but there was no true evidence to prove it. He had arrived as the perpetrators were apparating away. They were wearing dark cloaks and hoods so Sirius had not been able to get a good look at them. Wearing dark cloaks and hoods was not enough evidence that one was a Death Eater, as he had been told repeatedly by supervision. Muggle-baiting was also not a Death Eater only sport. It could have been Wizarding teenagers who had chosen to attack those Muggles. Sirius still believed it was Death Eaters, perhaps initiation rites? They did not know enough about the Death Eaters and how they operated, aside from terror. That was a hard fact that Sirius had only realized after he had become an Auror.

Sirius turned away from the bar as Tom went to tend to another newly arrived customer. He scanned the area and then took up his drink and headed to a table that still had a copy of the Daily Prophet. He had awoken late that mourning due to a pleasurable night spent with the pretty blonde that lived down the hall from him and had not had time to read the morning edition of the paper. The woman was a Muggle and at first he had not wanted to give in to her advances considering she lived just down the hall. He knew perfectly well that he would not make a go of it with her. He had already decided that he could not afford to have an intense and committed relationship while Voldemort was out there terrorizing the people. He had seen the deep worry in Lily's eyes when James had to depart on some emergency or other. The fear in her eyes that she might never see him again. He could not bring himself to put that look into the eyes of the woman he loved. He also knew that this Muggle-woman, no matter how pretty and how sexy would not have been his pick.

However, he had been tired, lonely in a way he had not felt in ages when the woman had made her advances. Ultimately it was her eyes that had made him succumb. They were pale green, so similar to Olivia's eyes. He was pretty sure he had called her Olivia a few times during the night, not that the woman seemed to care. She had not reprimanded him for it.

He began to peruse the paper in a bid to take his mind away from his thoughts about the women in his life, the one he had taken to his bed last night and the one he had pushed away but still longed for. James had called him a thrice-cursed fool for pushing Lady Olivia Greengrass away from him. Sirius had argued the point, reminded James of the danger that surrounds them daily. James had told him that Lily and their unborn child was what James fought for every day and that Sirius would be all the stronger if he had accepted the love of Olivia Greengrass when she had offered her heart to him. Sirius disagreed. He would surely have had more to lose.

He let his eyes trail over the paper barely taking in what he was reading. He chuckled when he realized that he was perusing the section for announcements and he began to turn the page away toward the obituaries when an announcement caught his attention and held it. His blue eyes widened as he read the simple formal announcement.

 _Lord Demetrius Greengrass formally announces the marriage of his daughter the Lady Olivia Greengrass to Lord Malcolm Macmillan._

It was such a simple announcement, without embellishments. Sirius felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. Olivia was getting married. No, according to this paper it was a fait accompli. She was married. She had married someone else. Anger burned through him at the thought of Malcolm Macmillan touching her.

'You pushed her away.' A little inner voice reminded him. He hated that little voice. Of late his conscious had begun to sound like the voice of his younger brother, Regulus. Well, it sounded like Regulus' voice when last they had spoken to one another. They had not spoken to one another since Sirius was sixteen and it was the night that he had ran away from home.

He still felt rage burbling in his blood. He wanted to find Malcolm Macmillan and bludgeon him. He wanted to grab Olivia and take her far away, lock her away in his bedroom where no one but he could touch her ever again. He scowled due to his possessive thoughts. This was what he had been afraid of when he had chosen to push Olivia away. He was afraid that he would want her too much, need her too much. She had turned into a great liability and he did not want a target painted on her back by his enemies. When he had pushed her away he had known that she meant a great deal to him and he had wanted to protect her. He had not known then that she would walk away with his heart.

She would be safe as the wife of Malcolm Macmillan. He had wanted her to be safe and so he attempted to tell himself that her marriage was a good thing. He knew that Macmillan had a good reputation as an honest and honorable sort of man. He would not hurt her. He might even make her happy, happier than Sirius had done. An image of Olivia fighting back tears when he had told her that their relationship was just a fun fling seized him and his hands fisted the edges of the newspaper. Macmillan better never make her cry like Sirius had and if he did then he best pray that Sirius never learned of it.

He swiftly turned the page refusing to look further on Olivia's wedding announcement. He let his eyes trail over the obituaries, trying to let his anger go, to let it be replaced with sadness for the poor souls lost too soon to Voldemort's madness, to end his torment of thinking of Olivia. An Obituary caught his eye and he froze, his muscles locked still as he stared at it.

 _Regulus Arcturus Black born December 31, 1961 died on December 22, 1979. He was the son of the late Orion Black by his wife Walburga Black. He was a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and had played as Seeker for the Slytherin House Quidditch Team. Regulus leaves behind his mother, Walburga Black, his grandparents Lord Arcturus Black III and Melania Black._

Sirius stopped reading the list of Black's that were left behind to mourn Regulus. He could not continue. He let the paper flutter from his numb fingers. Regulus was dead. Little Reggie, his little brother. The little boy that used to rush head long after him on adventures when they were children. The child who was afraid of thunderstorms and monsters and so would beg to climb into bed with him. The young man who had tried to keep his attention only to be rebuffed by him.

The thought made him choke. Reggie. He had turned his brother away hadn't he? He had been cruel to him when Regulus had tried to get his attention. He hadn't wanted Regulus around and now Regulus wasn't around. It had been years since he had heard his little brother's voice and now he would never hear that voice again.

Tears stung his eyes and he stumbled to his feet. He didn't hear Old Tom calling out to him in concern as he exited the Leaky Cauldron. He stumbled out into the night and felt the cold mist of London fall gently upon his face. Regulus was dead. How? The obituary had not said how or why only that he was dead.

Sirius frowned as he thought on what little he knew of his brother's life. That was the real trouble. He didn't know. He really did not know that much about Regulus. When he was sixteen he was sure he knew everything that there was worth knowing about his little brother but now… He felt his hands clench into fists before he slammed one hard into the stone wall of the building beside him. He didn't know anything about his brother and he had not known anything of worth about Regulus when he was sixteen. Why did it take Regulus' death to make him see that?

Sirius moved down the street disgusted with himself. His emotions were a horrible cocktail of grief and anger. Regulus was dead, why? He was not sick; he would have heard if Regulus had been hospitalized. Illness was swiftly ruled out. It was not Aurors that killed Regulus or he would have been informed at Headquarters. He frowned then in thought. He had suspected that Regulus was a Death Eater but he had never seen proof that he was. Had he wronged his brother in that as well? Was Regulus dead now because…because he had been offered the mark and had chosen to refuse it?

The thought swirled in his head and he wanted desperately to believe it. He wanted to see the body of his dead brother. He wanted to look and see if that horrible mark was branded upon his brother's arm. More than that though, he wanted to see Reggie because he wanted it to be a cruel joke. A terrible prank. It could not be real.

He continued walking, ignoring anyone he happened upon. He rushed into an alley a few minutes later and apparated away. He soon found himself just four blocks away from his childhood home. He raced down the street and turned left headed with only one destination in his mind.

He came to a halt before 12 Grimmauld Place. He moved up the side walk and took swiftly strode up the steps. His hand raised to knock on the door but he never got the chance. The door was opened and he blinked for a moment then looked down focusing his gaze on Kreacher, the family house-elf. He sneered in anger upon seeing him. He hated the Elf and the feeling was mutual. When he was a child Kreacher had not been so bad, though he was always scolding Sirius for being reckless. It was Regulus that Kreacher had adored. When Sirius had sorted into Gryffindor Kreacher had become more and more intolerable toward Sirius.

"Nasty child who broke his mother's heart has returned." Kreacher's voice was that of a bull-frog croak.

Sirius scowled at him. "I am here to see Mrs. Black." Sirius informed Kreacher.

"Mistress is in mourning and can only see family." Kreacher seemed to take delight in that last dig.

Sirius would not claim to be family, never-mind that Walburga Black had given him life. She had been no mother to him. "Orion Black has been dead for many months." It stung to say those words. An image of a handsome black haired man picking him up and swinging holding him close came to him then. He had loved his father, once. It had taken Orion's death to make Sirius begin to remember that affection. "She has reached the stage where she may receive visitors that are not family."

Kreacher's voice trembled and tears came to his eyes then. "Mistress mourns her only son." He said then he looked down, away from Sirius. "Master Regulus, my poor brave Master is dead."

Sirius felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. True then. It was true. "Reggie…" He whispered his little brother's name.

Kreacher seemed to look at him in curiosity as though he were confused by Sirius' grief.

"How? How did Reggie die Kreacher? Was he ill?" Sirius demanded as he roughly grabbed a hold of the House-Elf by his smock.

Kreacher shook his head in the negative but did not try to fight against Sirius' hold on him.

"Someone hurt him then?" Sirius reasoned. "Tell me Kreacher. Who was it? Who did Reggie fear? He must have known he was in danger. He had to know that someone would try to hurt him. Tell me. I know you always spied on Reggie, you know now tell me!"

Kreacher watched him warily for a few moments and then just when Sirius was sure that the disgusting thing would not answer him he did. "The Dark Lord." Kreacher spoke.

"What about the Dark Lord?" Sirius asked Kreacher even as he felt his rage sharpening upon a pinpoint.

"Master Regulus was afraid of The Dark Lord." Kreacher said to Sirius softly. "He thought that the Dark Lord was a bad bad man. He said that the Dark Lord wanted him and wanted to mark him because he was the Heir Black."

Sirius released his hold on Kreacher's smock and closed his eyes tight against the tears that were threatening to fall. Oh Merlin! He had abandoned Regulus to this hadn't he? Regulus had been fourteen years old when Sirius had run away. Regulus had been so young, too young. He had always been so ingratiating to others, always he had sought to please everyone else. Regulus used to become distressed when Sirius fought with their parents.

Sirius felt something deep within still as he remembered how upset Regulus used to get when Sirius and Walburga fought. Sirius had always assumed that it was because Regulus sided with their mother but no, no it had not been that. Regulus had not sided with Walburga. He just did not want them to fight. Regulus wanted Sirius to be more cunning about getting his way. Regulus wanted him to work around Walburga not bash head first into her like a battering ram.

He had left Regulus to this fate, hadn't he? Poor ingratiating Regulus would not have been able to fight easily against the wishes of their demented mother. Walburga would have wanted Regulus to take the Dark Mark. She would have demanded it as some penance that Regulus should have to bear for Sirius leaving the family. Oh Merlin! He hadn't spoken with Regulus after he had left the family. He had left the boy behind with a monster who was more than happy to feed him up to another monster.

Regulus was dead. He must have refused to belong to the Dark Lord. It was the only explanation that Sirius could come up with for why Regulus would be dead now. The Dark Lord would never have killed the young Heir of House Black if Regulus had been willing to be marked. He would have no potential control over the family that way. For all that he was not fond of his grandfather, Arcturus Black III was not a Death Eater. Sirius had made sure to have Auror's look into him to determine if he was marked or if he were at least a sympathizer assisting the Death Eaters. So far Arcturus had checked out as being innocent.

"The Funeral?" Sirius asked the watching House-Elf.

"Tomorrow." Kreacher said simply.

Sirius nodded his head and then he once more turned his back on Grimmauld Place. He hoped he would never see the place again. He returned the same way he came and then apparated away. He had not really thought much on a destination. He had just wanted to get away and so he had thought of an alleyway near an old bar that he and a few of his Auror buddies had gone to a time or two after work. It was a shoddy place but served great whiskey. He wanted to drown himself in whiskey at the moment.

He entered and went to the bar to have a seat. He ordered himself a whiskey and told the barkeeper to keep them coming. It was Sirius' intention to be nice and tipsy by the time he went home.

He kept drinking as his mind swirled. His brother had refused the Dark Mark and now he was dead. He did not think he could ever stand to hear someone say anything bad about Regulus ever again. His friends had often said bad things about Regulus. Peter was really quite fond of pointing Regulus out to him when they were in school. The sight of Regulus wearing Slytherin green and silver had always incensed Sirius. Then Peter would say demeaning things about Regulus and Sirius would feel a sense of grim satisfaction. He remembered a few altercations with Regulus when the young man was still trying to gain his attention. He remembered the first time Peter said something cruel to him and Regulus had looked so taken-a-back. Confusion and hurt had etched its way across his brother's features. He had looked to Sirius as though wanting and waiting for him to defend him.

Sirius gripped his hair hard as though wanting to pull it out as he remembered what he had done. He had commended Peter. He had complimented the man whom had just hurt his brother. Regulus had looked at Sirius with such a heart-broken look. James had scolded him for it by saying that he shouldn't have commended Peter even if Regulus was a slimy snake. Sirius had brushed it off then, but now, oh now he was unsure if he would ever get Regulus' hurt expression out of his mind.

He took up a freshly poured glass of whiskey and guzzled it down, embracing the burn. He needed the burn. It was one of the few things keeping him from going numb. Someone had murdered his brother, and he was pretty sure he knew exactly who it was. He had hated the man styling himself as Lord Voldemort before but now there were no words for how deeply and dearly he despised the monster. He wanted to take him apart a piece at a time. Had he killed Reggie quickly? Probably not. No. The Heir Black had probably been violently tortured in an attempt to change his mind. How long did Reggie suffer? Though they did not know much about Voldemort they knew that he enjoyed playing with his prey. Regulus had been prey.

Vengeance. It was not a well-known fact that Black's always avenged wrongs done to them. Regulus was his little brother and Sirius felt the need for vengeance burning in his blood, threatening to ignite his very soul. He needed vengeance for Regulus. He needed to see Voldemort ended.

He paid his tab before he left the pub behind him. He walked three blocks when he heard the steps sounding behind him. Men he guessed by the sound of the footfalls. He thought little more of it until he reached the alleyway and stepped within it. The men were no doubt headed home after having an evening at the pub. It was when they too turned into the alleyway and he realized that he could not apparate away in front of Muggles that he understood that these men had been following him.

He turned toward the men and looked them over. Both were dark haired and one wore a gray cap on his head. One was taller than Sirius though not by more than a foot. The other was shorter than Sirius by two feet and was of a stocky build. Both men looked tough and intimidating. Sirius did not feel the least intimidated though.

"I want to warn you now that this has been the worst day of my life. You do not want to mess with me." Sirius told them with menace. He looked both men over and realized that they were not going to back down. "Very well, I will indulge you."

He had barely finished the final sentence when the taller man moved forward and attempted to punch him. Sirius stepped back away from the man's reach then swiftly moved forward punching the man hard in the gut. He heard the man croak out a grunt of pained surprise but he didn't go down. Meanwhile the shorter man with the stocky build had come up behind Sirius and soon Sirius found himself tousling with both men.

He struggled in the grip of the stocky man and his taller opponent managed to land several well aimed punches to his sides and his gut. Sirius felt the breath get knocked out of him and wheezed for a moment trying to breathe. As soon as he managed to gain a breath he also managed to pull the man with the stockier build up over his shoulders and into the tall man. Sirius did not hesitate to kick the two men as soon as they were down. This was not a fair gentlemanly fight after all. It was a back alley brawl. The only rules that applied were do all you could to win.

Sirius felt a strange dizzying sensation for a moment. It felt as though he were suddenly drained of energy and it brought him down to his knees. He remained that way, gasping for breath while his attackers picked themselves up and with a few mutters fled the alleyway leaving him alone. It was some moments before Sirius felt that he had full control over himself again. He scanned the alleyway before he arose to his feet. He swayed slightly and cursed beneath his breath. Emotional flagellation and whiskey did not mix, he decided as he took out his wand and apparated to the alleyway nearest to his apartment complex.

It was a relief when he was able to stumble into his apartment and find that he was alone. He had for a moment feared the pretty blond would be back again. He was annoyed to find that she had left him a note asking for them to get together again sometime. He balled up the note and let it drop on the kitchen counter. He walked to his living room sofa and fell down upon it and stared hard at the wall. He took several deep breaths trying to regain a sense of balance but he ultimately failed.

Instead he thought of Regulus and how he must have suffered tremendously before he died. He thought of how Regulus must have thought that he could not contact Sirius. Sirius had pushed his little brother away so why would Regulus believe that Sirius would meet with him and hear him out? He briefly thought of Olivia, now the wife of another man and how he wished she was there to hold him now in his hour of grief. He hugged a pillow close to him and after a few moments he gave in to his sorrows and allowed his tears to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The New Black Heir

105 Eaton Square, Belgravia, London, United Kingdom

December 31, 1979

It was the second time that Olivia had been a guest of Lord Black at his London residence. This time she had been greeted as a member of his family. Her marriage to his great-nephew, Malcolm Macmillan, and her position as the mother of his great-grandson had insured her place of honor within the Black Family. She had not known what to expect of the Lady Melania Black. She had been braced for the woman to dislike her on sight. Instead she had been pulled into a warm perfumed embrace. The Black Matriarch was incredibly kind. She was reminded then that Malcolm had told her that his great-aunt had been a Hufflepuff, just as he had been. In her experience, Hufflepuff's were generally fair minded and did not like to prejudge anyone.

"You'll be longing to see Leonis of course." Melania said with a gentle smile curving her lips.

"Yes please." Olivia said immediately. The longing she felt to see the child was strange to say the least. She knew that she had not actually given birth to Leonis Black and yet she longed to hold the child as though he were truly her own. Was this feeling due to the knowledge that this was Sirius' son or was it due to the blood magic that had now insured that the child was hers as well?

Melania nodded. "Come with me. Cassiopeia is watching over him at present." She said and then led Olivia from the front lounge. Olivia followed her down a hallway of white marble and a thick richly decorated Turkish Carpet. Melania smiled as she noted Olivia admiring the carpet.

"I bought it in Istanbul while accompanying Arcturus on one of his business trips." Melania informed her. "It is an interesting place. Their magics are different from ours of course."

Olivia nodded. "I imagine they would be." She admitted. "Do they still practice the magics of the Persian Immortals?" She asked out of curiosity. She had always found magical history and lore fascinating.

"I am not sure if any in Istanbul practice quite such ancient arts, but I have heard tell of those further in the east that do." Melania admitted. She then led Olivia into a comfortable room that was dominated by a couch that wrapped around the room in three parts. Comfortable black and cream colored cushions decorated the cream colored couch. Seated upon a corner of the couch was Cassiopeia Black and in her arms was the infant who would be the salvation of the family Black.

"Leo." Olivia breathed the name out with such longing that she felt her hands tremble as they lifted almost unconsciously. She wanted to feel the weight of the baby in her arms with a fierce desperation.

"Ah, so the boy's mother has come to see him." Cassiopeia said simply as she took in the sight of Olivia. "Well do not just stand there, girl come here and hold your son."

"Yes, please." Olivia breathed out even as she moved forward to obey Cassiopeia Black. She felt tears sting her eyes as the weight of the child settled into her arms. She gently rocked back and forth as Leo fussed slightly. "Oh darling, do not cry." She whispered and kissed his brow. She could tell that he would have the Greengrass brow as he aged. His eyebrows were already similar to her own. He had her chin as well. She kissed each eye brow and then his chin as well. "My beautiful, beautiful boy." She sang softly to him. His eyes opened for a moment and she was dazzled by his gray eyes. He had the eyes of the Black's or at least the same shade as Arcturus Black. Sirius did not have gray eyes but she easily recalled that his brother Regulus had been gray eyed.

There was a bit of curl to the edges of the boy's hair that reminded her of Sirius and she smiled as she let her fingers play with the curls. "My beautiful boy." She said. "I am your mama." She said softly. "I love you my little Lion." She felt the tears trickle over her cheeks. She had never felt such a deep feeling of love and protective instinct toward anyone or anything in her entire life.

Melania smiled gently at her. "My dear, thank you for giving him into the care of House Black." She murmured to Olivia. "It could not have been easy for you."

Olivia did not have to try to pretend that parting with him would be a hardship. She nodded her head. "I just thought..he deserves the best." She said as she held the child close. "He is the Black Heir so he needs to be with Black's more than he shall need me."

"But he will still need you." Cassiopeia said sternly. "You will not simply abandon him completely now that you are a married woman who is expected to beget heirs for your husband."

Olivia shook her head in the negative. "No, of course not." She insisted. "Lord Macmillan is very kind to me. Other husbands would refuse to let their wives see their first child in a circumstance like mine. My Lord insisted on insuring that I would have visitation rights honored by House Black." She told Melania and Cassiopeia. "I will of course honor the fact that he is a Black and in your care Cassiopeia."

Cassiopeia watched her for a few more moments and then she nodded. "I think you and I might just figure out how to get along just fine in regards to Leonis. So long as you understand that you shall not get a say on how he is raised, then you and I should get along splendidly."

Melania frowned. "Surely you are being too hard on her Cassie."

"Nonsense!" Cassiopeia defended herself. "Leonis is a Black. He shan't be raised as a Macmillan nor as a Greengrass."

Melania pursed her lips, clearly annoyed with Cassiopeia. "There is nothing wrong with Leonis knowing about his mother's side of the family." She protested.

"I am sure that Cassiopeia and I shall find a compromise of some sort." Olivia said in an attempt to play peacemaker between the two women. "As it happens I do agree with Cassiopeia. Leonis is a Black and so it is only natural that he behaves like one. However, part of behaving like one is for him not to be ignorant of his entire heritage." Olivia smiled down at Leonis as she spoke but when she noticed the silence she raised her head to look up at the two women.

Melania was looking at her with affection while Cassiopeia was looking at her with a touch of pride. It was Cassiopeia who broke the silence. "Oh my girl, you are a surprise." She proclaimed. "I see now that you are a true jewel that has fallen into our hands. We shall have to ensure you have the right sort of polish, Melania and I."

Olivia felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the praise. She had always wanted Sirius' family to like her. Often when she had let herself dream of becoming his wife she had thought of bridging the gap between him and his family and reuniting him with the more reasonable members of his family. She now believed Cassiopeia and Melania to be amongst the more reasonable of the Black females.

She opened her mouth to thank Cassiopeia for her praise when she heard the heavy footsteps in the hall. She closed her mouth and looked once more to her son. Leonis whimpered slightly in her arms and she frowned in confusion even as she shifted him to a more comfortable position.

"So this is where you are hiding the little brat." Came the brusque but commanding female voice from the doorway.

Olivia looked up immediately and took in the sight of Sirius Black's mother. The last few years had not been kind to Walburga Black. When Olivia had been in her early teen years Walburga Black had been one of the more elegant women of society. While she was not a renowned beauty, she had been possessed of striking features that drew the gaze again and again. Walburga was no longer a striking woman. Though she was dressed impeccably in rich black velvet dress robes and her black hair laced with silver was pulled back into a tight bun, she looked as if she had aged twenty years in just a few years. Olivia was sure that the ravages had begun when Sirius ran away and had only gotten worse recently with the deaths of first her husband Orion Black and then her youngest son Regulus. While Olivia could sympathize with the woman's losses, she did not approve of her manner.

'This is the woman who hurt Sirius.' She thought as she held Leonis closer, more protectively. 'This is the woman who has left her mark on him by making him fear being too close to a woman who truly loves him. Because this woman's love is a poison and it destroys all whom she loves.' She thought as she stared at the woman who in turn was eyeing her.

"That is my grandson you are holding." Walburga said imperiously.

Olivia nodded her head, curtly and felt Leonis fidget once more, whimpering in distress. "Yes, it is." She said simply. There was no point denying that Leonis was Sirius' son. Olivia intended to hold her head high in society proud of her son.

"Give him to me." Walburga commanded.

Leonis whimpered again as if in clear distress. She looked down at the child and in an instant she understood what was wrong with him. "No. Not for all of the money and heirlooms in the Black Vaults." Olivia said without looking at Walburga.

"What?" Hissed the overbearing woman. "How dare you speak to me that way?" She demanded to know. "You think you are special because you spread your legs for my son?"

"I thought he was not your son any longer." Olivia chose to interrupt the woman. "Since you disowned him, Sirius cannot be your son. And since he cannot be your son, Leonis cannot be your grandchild."

Cassiopeia laughed aloud then. "Oh yes, a jewel." She crowed only to receive a frown from Walburga. "She has you there Walburga." She said coming to Olivia's defense. "You disowned Sirius. Why, I believe if I went to your home at Grimmauld Place his face is blasted off of the family tapestry by your own wand."

Walburga sneered then. "Yes, well getting a pure-blood girl pregnant was the only good thing that Sirius has ever done." She said coldly even as she eyed up Olivia with a disdainful look. "I will of course be taking the child to raise."

"No you will not." Came the joint voices of Olivia and Cassiopeia. Olivia felt warmth suffuse her when Cassiopeia gave her an encouraging smile. They were allies now and forever so long as Olivia would toe the line and not get in the way of Leonis learning how to be a Black. She would not get in his way. Her son would be the future of the Black family. She could not afford to screw up his future.

Walburga frowned at Olivia but turned her hard blue eyes onto Cassiopeia, quite accurately recognizing the other witch as the true opponent. "I am his grandmother." She reminded Cassiopeia. "Therefore, he shall be raised by me at Grimmauld Place."

"Nonsense!" Cassiopeia responded. "It has already been decided and all is arranged that the Heir Black shall be raised in my care."

"Your care?" Walburga scoffed. "And what would you know about children? You never bothered to marry and have any of your own."

"Well I do not have your spectacular track record at failing in child rearing, so that was a merit in my favor." Cassiopeia drawled. In that moment she looked to Olivia like a great cat who was enjoying playing with her prey. "You may whine all you like of course, but the matter is decided."

Walburga whirled away then. "This is not decided." She insisted before storming away.

Melania sighed. "Oh dear. She will be seeking out Arcturus."

Cassiopeia shook her head in the negative. "No. Not yet. First she will seek out Cygnus." At Olivia's questioning look, Cassiopeia reiterated. "Her brother Cygnus. He is her younger brother but he has always been her accomplice. Since Orion died he has been more protective of her. She will go to him and cry unfair and then he will approach Arcturus, possibly with Walburga crying pitiful tears." She said the last in disgust.

Olivia kissed Leo's head gently and she felt relief flood her as he settled. "He does not like Walburga's magic." She said softly to the two other women.

Melania stared at her for a moment and then smiled. "You know; I had wondered if he might be magically sensitive." She admitted to Olivia. "Earlier today it seemed as though he felt the House-Elves before they entered the room. And when Arcturus was holding him Leo kept placing his hand over Arcturus' signet ring."

Olivia smiled at her son. "You are already so special and clever my little Lion." She praised the infant. She placed another kiss upon his brow because she could not resist the urge. Then she looked at Cassiopeia and Melania. "Was Sirius magically sensitive? He never mentioned it."

"No." Melania said immediately. Sirius had been her favorite grandson. "He was not."

"Regulus was." Cassiopeia said then, quietly. "When he was an infant he preferred Orion to Walburga. As a child he preferred Sirius to almost everyone."

The last earned a giggle from Melania. "Oh yes." She said as she sat in the middle of the sofa. "If he was frightened he always reached out for Sirius." She recalled. "And Sirius, he was protective of Regulus for many years."

"What happened?" Olivia asked hearing the sad note in Melania's voice.

It was Cassiopeia who answered. "Sirius was growing up and did not want his little brother tagging along." She explained. "Oh it was nothing cruel. He loved Regulus."

Olivia nodded at once to assure the other women that she understood. "I am the eldest child and I remember when my brother used to follow me about." She said with a soft smile. "Like all children I reached the point of wanting my own space from him and he being the younger took a longer time to understand my need."

Melania smiled in gratitude. "And so it was with Sirius and Regulus. I do not think that Sirius understood how hard it was on Regulus though. With Regulus being more magically sensitive, he would have been more emotionally vulnerable and he needed Sirius to shield him."

"Add Walburga into the mix and it became a nightmare." Cassiopeia muttered darkly. "She was a horrible mother to both of those boys. I will proclaim that until the witch is dead and probably for years after as well."

Olivia gave her a soft smile for that. She agreed with Cassiopeia. Sirius had been deeply emotionally scarred by that woman. Knowing that Regulus Black had been magically sensitive made her wince in sympathy for the young man's final year of life. He had lost his father, his final shield between himself and his mother. For one terrible moment she wondered if it had been a relief for the poor boy when Death finally came to claim him.

She looked down at her sleeping baby and smiled at him. "My agreement with Lord Black was clear." She said softly. "Cassiopeia Black would raise my son and I would be granted visitation. If he tries to renege on this agreement, then of course tonight Leonis shall come home with me to Tyrcrave Manor."

"Clever girl." Cassiopeia said and then she rose from her seat. "Perhaps we should go assist Lord Black and remind him of the agreement between the two of you."

Olivia nodded her head in agreement. "Leonis is sleeping and now that we know that he is most likely a sensitive, I do not wish to put him near Walburga again."

"Here, give me my great-grandson." Melania said with a tender smile. "He has shown no dislike for my magic. We shall do just fine while you and Cassiopeia lend your voices to Arcturus'."

Olivia nodded her agreement and she gently placed her sleeping son into the arms of Melania Black. She reverently kissed his little hand and with a gentle hand she smoothed a wayward black curl from his forehead. "Sleep well my sweet little Lion." She whispered. Then she smiled once more at Melania Black and then joined Cassiopeia by the door.

"I suggest we keep silent for a time and let Cygnus and Walburga make their case." She informed Olivia. "It will be more fun for me that way and also it will let the rest of the family think that Arcturus is giving them a fair chance to state their grievance."

"That is only fair." Olivia said. "No matter that the promise between us ensures that their grievance shall remain, they do at least deserve to be heard."

"Yes, and is that not a pity?" Cassiopeia muttered causing Olivia to giggle into her hand.

Olivia followed the older woman down the hall where they could hear voices raised. Cassiopeia led her into the receiving lounge in which she had met with Lord Black just days before to discuss the future of young Leonis Black. She was surprised to see the other figures gathered there.

She immediately recognized the beautiful and elegant Narcissa Malfoy seated beside her mother Druella Black. Both Narcissa and Druella were the only blonde haired females in the room aside from Olivia herself. Narcissa had been a few years ahead of her in Slytherin House and had always been kind to Olivia. Though Narcissa had inherited the great looks of the House of Black, her coloring was that of the blond Rosier's, her mother's family. Druella was a classical blond haired beauty and rumors had held for decades that her beauty was why Cygnus Black had been so determined to marry her.

Standing behind Narcissa was her elegant and dangerous older sister Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix was paying avid attention to the argument that her father was waging on behalf of her aunt and was frowning. Her husband and brother-in-law Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange were standing by the windows a few feet behind Bellatrix. The two men were talking quietly amongst themselves but their eyes kept straying to Bellatrix.

Olivia wondered not for the first time what was between Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers. She was the wife of the senior brother, but the younger paid her such devotion that Olivia could only think that he was in love with her. Did Bellatrix know? Most likely. She no doubt used it to her advantage. Olivia then wondered if Rodolphus knew that his brother loved Bellatrix? She glanced again at the brothers and found herself disturbed to realize that it was most likely that he knew and was willing to share Bellatrix with his sibling.

She shivered at the thought of something so forbidden. Olivia had been raised on hearing stories of the strange passions of the Black family. She could well believe Bellatrix taking both men to her bed. She was grateful now that while Sirius had inherited the passions of the Black's he had also inherited the possessiveness which kept him from sharing. She just wished that he would have been a bit more possessive with her. Then he might have kept her. She swiftly shook the thought away. If he had kept her, then would Arcturus Black approached her to assist with Leonis? Probably not and then she would not be mother to that incredible child.

She let her gaze settle upon Walburga Black as she stood behind her brother. There was a cruel glint in the woman's eyes that Olivia did not like. 'This is the woman who hurt Sirius.' She thought again and she felt venom toward the woman. She would be damned to the fiery pits of hell before she let that woman get her claws upon her little Lion.

"So you see, Walburga is the best possible person to raise Sirius' offspring." Cygnus said at last winding down from his argument.

"And does everyone agree with this?" Arcturus asked of the room at large.

Olivia felt Malcolm come up behind her and rest his hand protectively and supportively upon her shoulder. She leaned into him and for a moment closed her eyes, enjoying his strength. He was not the husband she wanted. Too many times she had to fight against the image of Sirius when she was intimate with Malcolm. She would continue to fight. Malcolm was a good man and he deserved her devotion.

When she opened her eyes she glanced at the Black Sisters and noticed that both Narcissa and Bellatrix seemed to disagree with their father but were clever enough to not draw his ire by protesting his point of view. Druella she suspected would disagree with Cygnus on principle since she was unhappy in the marriage.

Olivia looked then to Cassiopeia and met the woman's eyes. The woman inclined her head in a show that she was waiting for Olivia to protest. Fortified by the feel of Malcolm directly behind her and Cassiopeia beside her, Olivia raised her voice in objection.

"Lord Black, with all due respect, you and I made an agreement." Olivia was careful to keep her voice respectful while ensuring that it carried so that everyone in the room might still hear her.

Arcturus leaned back in his chair and smiled at Olivia. "Yes my dear Lady, I do believe we did."

"What agreement?" Cygnus demanded to know. "Surely it is negotiable."

"It is not negotiable." Olivia interjected as she turned her gaze to Cygnus Black. "I brought my son to Cassiopeia Black due to my great respect for that Lady." She paused with a frown as he scoffed at that. "Dear Sir, your Aunt happens to be known as a Dragoness in the very finest corners of society."

Olivia watched in amusement as Cygnus glanced toward his wife and daughters and blanched slightly when all three women nodded their heads in confirmation of Olivia's words. He then looked back at Olivia. "So you respected my aunt and brought your child to her. What of it?"

Olivia frowned at him. "The deal I made first with Cassiopeia and then a few days later with Lord Black was simply this… Cassiopeia Black was to raise Leonis and if the Black family chose to renege on that bargain then I would take Leonis away to live with me and my husband."

Silence greeted her statement and she reveled in it for a few beautiful moments before Walburga Black broke the silence with a shriek.

"You cannot possibly mean for the Heir Black to be raised by Cassiopeia." She shrieked. "I am his grandmother."

"You hated Sirius and I have no reason to believe that you would love his child." Olivia insisted firmly.

"Arcturus, you cannot let this stand." Walburga begged of her father-in-law.

"If he does not then the Heir Black shall be raised by Lord Macmillan." Malcolm spoke up from his position behind Olivia. His hand gripped her shoulder, a steadying strength.

Cygnus sputtered. "Raised by Lord Macmillan, no. Preposterous." He said. He looked between Arcturus and then to Olivia and then he sighed and turned to his sister. "Walburga, you will have to accept that Leonis shall be in the care of Cassiopeia."

Walburga stared at her brother as though he had just betrayed her. "Cygnus." She said desperately even as her brother took a hold of her arms.

"Walburga, Lady Macmillan has a good point. This is Sirius' child. She had no idea of if you could love the child after what Sirius put you through. She probably thought she was sparing you some pain."

Walburga looked deep into her brother's blue-gray eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes. I suppose even Cassiopeia raising the brat would be better than Malcolm doing it." She shuddered at the thought. "To think the Heir Black acting like a Macmillan. Horrid."

Cygnus nodded his head and turned Walburga to the sofa assisting her in sitting down. He sat beside his sister, offering her is silent strength and support.

Olivia smiled at Cassiopeia in silent thanks even as she allowed Malcolm to lead her to a seat. A few moments later House-Elves came into the room with glasses full of champagne.

"Oh none for me." Narcissa said and she placed a hand upon her stomach in a protective gesture.

"Cissy?" Bellatrix asked even as Narcissa nodded her head. Bellatrix rushed around the sofa to sit beside her sister and pulled the blond woman into a hug. "Oh darling that is wonderful news."

Arcturus smiled at Narcissa. "Yet another reason to celebrate." He proclaimed. "Good Fortune to the House of Black and the House of Malfoy."

"Good Fortune!" Cried all of the guests at the intimate party, those who were related to the House of Black by blood and by marriage.

A moment later Melania entered the room carrying Leonis. Bellatrix and Narcissa immediately arose from the sofa in order to crowd around the baby.

Olivia watched in surprised delight as Bellatrix Lestrange cooed in delight over the little baby. "He has Sirius' hair." Bellatrix praised. "But he has the eyes of a true Black." She said proudly.

Narcissa nodded and then was delighted to be allowed to hold the baby. Leonis did not stir within Narcissa's arms, nor did he stir with Bellatrix so close by. Olivia found that curious. Bellatrix Black had always been a volatile woman. She was sure that Leonis would not respond well to the feel of her magic. Then again, the woman was obviously pleased with the new addition to the family. Walburga had been aggressive from the start.

Arcturus cleared his throat then and the guests paused to look at him. "There is something that I demand be done tonight as this year closes and a new one begins." He began to inform them. "Everyone in this room shall swear vows of protection to Leonis Black and to the child that Narcissa carries within her womb."

"Draco." Narcissa said with a smile. "I have decided the babe shall be named Draco."

Bellatrix smiled at her sister. "So sure it shall be a boy." She teased her sister.

Narcissa smiled back. "I consider it incentive to the child. If she is a girl, then she shall have a strange name."

Bellatrix snickered.

Arcturus smiled at the two girls. "Are there any objections to the vow?"

Olivia glanced around the room and was relieved to see that none of the guests were objectionable. She leaned against Malcolm and turned her gaze to him. "Thank you for supporting me." She murmured softly to him even as the other guests began to converse again while the House-Elves made ready the sacraments for the vow.

"Mo cridhe," He said before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. "You are mine now, and what is yours is mine. You love your son and of course you want to see him properly cared for and protected." He murmured to her. "And because I love you, I too shall be swearing to protect him always."

She felt the tears sting her eyes once more and she looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "I do not deserve your affection, Malcolm." She whispered.

"Maybe not, but you have it all the same." He said gently even as he kissed her brow. "Now no more fretting."

Olivia chose to obey him. Instead she enjoyed the feel of him so close to her as they watched one by one the members of House Black make vows of protection to her son and to the child that Narcissa was bearing. When it was at last her turn, Olivia reverently knelt before her son and vowed to give her very life to protect him. She promised the same unto Draco Malfoy. She likewise promised to never raise arms against Leonis nor Draco in both physical might or magical might with the intent to do true harm to either child.

When she arose she smiled at Narcissa. She was hopeful that in the future she might spend more time with the slightly older woman. Perhaps Leonis and Draco would be able to have playdates in the future.

When midnight came she relaxed into Malcolm's embrace. When he kissed her, for the first time she felt no guilty thoughts of Sirius flying through her head. She wanted to love Malcolm Macmillan. He was good for her, good to her, and he deserved to be loved with the same devotion in which he gave to her.

She promised herself as the new year's fireworks went off in London that she would be a devoted wife to Malcolm Macmillan. Sirius Black might own her heart, but Olivia was determined to she would give Malcolm all of the rest of her being.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Invitation to the Crones Council

Ivy Hall, Bracknell, Bracknell Forest, Berkshire, England

January 1980

Cassiopeia smiled as she glanced over from her position at her writing desk to watch Timery tending to Leonis. The happy Elf was singing softly to the baby even as she made the child's stuffed animals float in the air around him. Leonis giggled and reached out for the little lion stuffed animal that had been a gift from Narcissa.

The gift of the lion stuffed animal had surprised Cassiopeia more than she cared to admit. Oh not because of the choice of lion. Leonis meant lion after all, and everyone in the family knew that his nickname was "Little Lion" now. It was the intricate charms that Narcissa had purposefully lain throughout the stuffed toy that had surprised Cassiopeia. There were protective charms that might assist in shielding the infant should someone attack him. There were charms to help reassure him that he was safe. There were charms to keep night terrors at bay.

It was really quite thoughtful of Narcissa. She was not terribly fond of Narcissa's father. Her nephew Cygnus was the sort of man she had always despised. The sort who thought a woman could have no life without being a wife. He had been disappointed to have three daughters and no sons. He had pushed the eldest two girls into betrothals. Bellatrix had dutifully wed the young Lord Lestrange. Andromeda had run away to wed the man she truly loved and thus earned the enmity of her father forever for her disobedience to his will. Narcissa had been fortunate in that Lucius Malfoy was already paying court to her, otherwise she would have been forced to wed Andromeda's spurned suitor Lord Julius Spinks. Despite her lack of fondness for her nephew Cygnus, Cassiopeia was actually rather fond of his daughters.

It was the protective spell that Cassiopeia wondered about the most. She wondered why it was that Narcissa had thought to include that spell. The time to weave the spell on the lion would have been exhausting, especially to a pregnant woman, yet the only magical signature that Cassiopeia could trace on the lion had been Narcissa's own.

She smiled as she watched Leonis clap as the lion began to prance in the air, his eyes following it and his face lit up with glee.

She turned back to her writing desk to look over her correspondences. She made a mental reminder to write a thoughtful letter to Narcissa to thank her for the gift to Leonis.

She sighed when she saw the first letter was from Lucete Goyle. She had never much cared for Lucete. The woman was a gossip. She was the sort that fed that upstart sensationalist reporter Rita Skeeter stories about the upper echelons of society. In fact, Rita Skeeter was invited to all of the balls held by Lucete Goyle.

She took up her letter opener. The entire letter opener was made of silver. The handle had been shaped into the form of an owl and had delicate small topaz jewels inlaid within. It had been a gift many years ago from her cousin Lycoris Black. She smiled softly as she looked at the letter opener. She missed Lycoris at times. The woman had been her idol in a way. Lycoris had chosen to never marry after she had been involved in a dangerous love triangle. Poor Lycoris had died in nineteen hundred and sixty-five at the age of sixty-one. Muggles sometimes thought that was old but Cassiopeia knew that was quite young for a Witch and Wizard. Witches and Wizards generally lived to sometime in their hundreds. Why at sixty-one Lycoris had not yet finished her prime of life.

With a swift movement she broke the seal on the letter from Lucete Goyle and opened the letter. She scanned it for anything useful and found herself annoyed that Lucete was demanding to know the details about Leonis birth and how Leonis came to be in her care. She set the letter down with a scoff. Lucete was an arrogant creature. To think she actually dared to write a letter demanding to know these things, as if they were her right to know.

She closed up the letter and placed it to the side. She would deal with Lucete later when her mind had steadied on the exact way to rip her to shreds with the point of her quill.

She smiled when she saw whom the next letter was from. Callidora Longbottom's swirling calligraphy lay atop the letter. Callidora was probably her favorite cousin. Cassiopeia and Callidora were born the very same year and had attended Hogwart's together. Both of them had been sorted into Slytherin House. Callidora had married Lord Harfang Longbottom a few years after her graduation from Hogwarts. When Harfang was killed along with her son Albert in nineteen hundred and seventy-seven, Callidora had gone into seclusion, so deep was her mourning. However, in early nineteen hundred and seventy-nine she pulled herself together with the determined care of her sister Cedrella Weasley. It was a great relief for Callidora to once more be sociable.

She broke the seal on the letter and slowly opened it preparing to savor every line. She smiled as she read about how Callidora's grandson Frank was doing. The young man was an Auror and he had married a delightful woman with a happy disposition named Alice Starkey. The marriage had created a few grumbles in the House of Black since the Starkey's were a lesser pure-blood family but Callidora had flippantly told the rest of the Black's that they could marry their children to the lords and ladies if they wanted but she would see her Frank in love and happy. Cassiopeia believed that marriages where the couple could love each other always worked out better. Arcturus and Melania were a prime example for the Black's of that. Cygnus and Druella were a prime example of the opposite for neither loved the other. Cygnus had coveted Druella and Druella's heart had belonged to another man when she was forced to wed him. She turned her thoughts away from her nephew and niece-in-law and returned to reading her letter from Callidora.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she read then re-read the lines that Callidora wrote about how Alice was with child. The child was due in July.

"Is Mistress well?" Timery asked from her position near a now dozing Leonis.

"Hmm?" She questioned looking at the House-Elf. "Oh yes, yes. I just received surprising but good news in the post." She told the elf. "It seems that the young Lord Longbottom and his wife are expecting a child.

"A baby." Timery smiled. "Should they be needing help in tending to their little heir?"

Cassiopeia laughed then. "You'll not be happy till you have a nursery full to play with will you?" She shook her head in amusement. "The Longbottom's have many house elves. I am sure they are looking forward to the task of tending to the Heir or Heiress Longbottom."

She then turned back to her missive and read Callidora's request that they each make the time to have afternoon tea sometime soon so that they may share the more recent joys of each other's lives. Cassiopeia easily understood that Callidora was curious as to why Arcturus allowed her to be the Guardian and Custodian of the Heir Black. It was a move not in keeping with Arcturus. Normally he would have insisted on raising the family heir himself. Yes. Callidora would be curious. Furthermore, she knew Arcturus as well as Cassiopeia did.

Cassiopeia would tell Callidora the approved of story of course. Arcturus and Cassiopeia had already sworn vows of silence as to the truth of Leonis existence. They had placed strong spells to hide that truth. Cassiopeia had wanted the truth obliviated from her mind but Arcturus had refused to allow that. He had insisted that being as she was the one to raise Leonis then she would need to have full knowledge even if she could never tell anyone. His magic had already worked wonders on the Lady Olivia Macmillan as well. The girl was likewise incapable of telling the truth about Leonis.

Cassiopeia let herself stare at her charge as he slumbered and she smirked. She had been present at the blood adoption. Arcturus had told her of how he had followed Sirius from Grimmauld Place where Sirius had confronted Kreacher with the news of Regulus death. Arcturus had been there to charm the family tapestry in the house to show that Regulus was dead. The charm would not fool the tapestry for long but it did not need to. It only needed to fool it long enough for Walburga Black to see her son was dead. Then while Walburga retired to her bedchambers to mourn her son, Arcturus had informed the Elf Kreacher that Sirius would be coming to Grimmauld Place and that Kreacher was to speak with him and answer his questions about Regulus being dead. He was to tell Sirius that Regulus was dead. The Elf had obeyed the Lord Black. Then Arcturus followed Sirius to a pub where it seemed the outcast Black Scion intended to drink away his sorrows. Arcturus had used a few simple spells to make the men follow Sirius into the alley intent on beating him up and taking his money. While the fight was in progress Arcturus had then cast a blood leaching spell on Sirius. It was a dark spell, banned by the ministry and one had to have exact precision and skill to truly use the spell. Arcturus was such a man of precision and skill. He had taken just enough blood that was needed for the ritual. He had then watched over Sirius as the other men fled and Sirius in turn apparated away to his apartment. Arcturus followed behind Sirius until he had been safely within and then he had returned to his London residence in Belgravia where Cassiopeia awaited him with Leonis and the vial of blood from Olivia Greengrass or rather Olivia Macmillan. The girl had sent the vial hours prior to her wedding to Lord Malcolm Macmillan along with a Greengrass family heirloom, a locket necklace that she wanted her son to have.

Cassiopeia had wept to watch the boy's features change ever so slightly. His brow, eyebrows, and chin were now most certainly from the Greengrass family. His black hair had become slightly curly at the ends, just as Sirius' hair had done when he was a babe. She was relieved that his eyes were still the same shade of gray that Regulus had always possessed. He was a beautiful baby, more beautiful than he had been previously, if she was being truly honest. The additional element of more Black blood and Greengrass blood did not hurt his looks at all.

She nodded to herself. She would have to tell Callidora the tale that would keep Leonis safe. That he was the son of Sirius Black III the outcast Black Scion and the lovely Lady Olivia Macmillan when she was still Lady Olivia Greengrass.

She took up a spare piece of parchment, a thick piece that was decorated in silver gardenias along the sides. She dipped her quill into the ink and then began a reply to Cassiopeia's letter. She took the time to lavish happy praise upon Frank and Alice. She politely asked what sort of baby clothes or toys that the happy couple might like for the child or if that was too impossible a question perhaps a simple answer of what to avoid would be best. She asked after Callidora's daughter-in-law, Augusta, with civil politeness. She knew that Callidora was not the least fond of her daughter-in-law and would happily see the girl shipped back to her own family, the Wood's, if she thought she could easily get away with it. Cassiopeia thought it best that Augusta was ensconced in one of the lesser of the Longbottom homes. The best for her to remain there where an easy eye could be kept upon the woman. She closed the letter with a potential date in mind a week from Thursday where if it suited Callidora then she would be most welcome to floo to Ivy Hall for afternoon tea or even to stay on for dinner if it pleased her cousin.

She sealed with burgundy wax and affixed her seal to the wax before setting the letter aside to let the wax dry. She could have said a spell but she decided to simply let it dry as she looked over the rest of her correspondences. The next letter took her off guard due to the seal. The seal imbedded in the golden wax showed the simple yet elegant triskelion, the emblem of the Crones Council. The Triskelion represented Maiden, Mother, and Crone. She had received a few letters in her youth from the Crones Council. Those had been the standard invitations permitting her to attend certain balls and soirees held by members of the Crones Council. Those letters had not been sealed in Golden Wax.

She mused over that for a moment before she once more took up her letter opener and gently eased the wax to relinquish its hold on the letter without crumbling. The parchment was lavender scented made of rich thick vellum. It was not the cheaply manufactured parchment bought in bulk but the richly made and expensive type that ladies of high society preferred to use for invitations to their social gatherings. Slowly Cassiopeia perused the letter.

A small smirk curved her lips as she read the letter and then she read through it a second time. It seemed that the Crones Council was in need of new members. The Crones Council had been set up long ago of three women. Each woman represented the triple goddesses of warfare – Battle, Strife, and Sovereignty. They had the sacred duty of blessing warriors going into battle, as well as other social duties in the community. The council morphed over time and grew in size with time and population. Now the Crones Council held nine positions. Three positions for Maiden, Mother, and Crone. There were a few qualifications one must meet to gain a position in either of the three categories. To become a Maiden one must have never been married and never had a child of their own body. To become a Mother one must be married and pregnant with a child or already have produced one. To become a Crone one must be of a grandmotherly age, though a woman could be a Crone without having ever had children of her own. The Crones Council wished for Cassiopeia to become one of its Maidens.

The idea caused a bubble of mirth to issue forth from her lips. She did not give in to her laughter though due to hearing the bell that announced that she had a visitor whom had flooed her home. She frowned at that. She was not a recluse but nor was she known to be a great social butterfly. Yet ever since Arcturus' small gathering of Black's on New Years Eve in his London home, Cassiopeia had been bombarded with visitations from Olivia Macmillan and Narcissa Malfoy. She had not the heart to refuse either woman her hearth and home. Olivia was Leonis mother. The woman had proved that well enough on New Years Eve. Cassiopeia wished to have a higher hand in the young woman's cultivation. She could not leave a jewel like Olivia to the likes of Melania. Poor Melania, she was a dear but she really would not know how to improve Olivia and turn her into a social lioness. Narcissa was her favorite of Cygnus' daughters and so she had always had a soft spot for the pretty blond woman. Furthermore she preferred for Narcissa to visit often, the better to likewise shape her. Narcissa was already, by benefit of whom she married, turning into a social force. Cassiopeia wanted Narcissa to rise to be a great social lioness. She wanted Narcissa to be without reproach that way if any of the nefarious deeds of the Malfoy's should ever become known, Narcissa might be viewed as an innocent angel trapped amongst the devils. Let the white knights of society scramble then to save her good name while reviling that of Lucius Malfoy.

Oh she did not dislike Lucius per say. In truth she had rarely conversed with the man. He was a charming sort with that edge of danger to him that would naturally appeal to a lady born of House Black. Yet her observances of Lucius did not suggest him to have the skill of his father. He was more flamboyant than Abraxas and he lacked his father's cunning. Cassiopeia was convinced that this would harm him later and she did not wish to see her great-niece dragged down with him.

"Aunt Cassie." Called the voice of Narcissa. "Auntie are you in?" She asked even as she rounded the corner and into the sitting room. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not realize that Leonis would be asleep." Narcissa immediately apologized even as she looked down upon the little baby.

"Tis alright Missy Cissa." Timery told her. "I put a silencing spell around the young Master."

Narcissa's lips quirked up at that. "Oh? And why would you do that Timery?"

"Because sometimes Mistress talks aloud when she reads her letters." Timery said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Narcissa laughed aloud then and Cassiopeia felt her cheeks pinking in a faint blush. The older woman ruthlessly calmed herself. "Cissa, darling, is there a particular reason for this visit?"

Narcissa smiled even as she nodded. "Yes. I received this letter and wanted your advice on it." She admitted as she brought forth a letter from within her sleeve. She handed the letter over the Cassiopeia.

"Timery, have Timor bring us some tea." Cassiopeia said absently as she noted that the letter was almost word for word the same as the one that she had received from the Crones Council. "Do be seated Narcissa." She said in after thought only to look up and find Narcissa had already seated herself.

"I know your habits auntie." Narcissa said in amusement. "Though I would not dare to have been so presumptuous if you had other company present."

"Indeed, well it is a good thing for you that I am a Black and we have a certain appreciation for presumption." Cassie said as she refolded Narcissa's letter and handed it back to the younger woman.

Narcissa smiled. "Ah, but only certain types of presumption. Black's are not known for their patience." She reminded her aunt.

"Yes, being as you are trying mine." Cassiopeia said as she took up the seat across from Narcissa.

"I take that as a compliment." Narcissa said to her aunt even as Timor came in carrying a tray laden with a tea service and a plate of the butter biscuits and raspberry jam that Narcissa had taken to liking of late.

"Just as it was meant." Cassiopeia replied simply. She took up a cup to pour Narcissa her tea and then smiled at Timor. "Thank you Timor. I am sorry to have pulled you away from your duties."

"Timor is always happy to serve Mistress and Missy Cissa." Timor said and then he backed away two steps before turning to exit the room.

Narcissa smiled as she accepted her tea. "I do think that if Lucius ever saw Timor do that, he would order all of the Malfoy House Elves to do it." She said lightly.

Cassiopeia pursed her lips. "You are worried about more than this letter." She observed, stating the obvious because Narcissa would need her to do just that.

"Yes." Narcissa admitted. "I fear that Lucius will be too doting of a father to Draco." She admitted to her aunt.

Cassiopeia blinked in surprise. She did not know Lucius very well. She had spent more time observing his father than the young man whom had married her favorite niece. "You fear for your unborn child."

Narcissa nodded her head. "Yes. My little Draco." She said softly. "Lucius will be a loving father and an indulgent one." She informed Cassiopeia. "Abraxas was very harsh on Lucius." She informed her aunt. "Often Lucius did not feel as though his father truly loved him."

"Love is rarely spoken in our circles." Cassiopeia replied.

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement. "Lucius has vowed that he will not raise Draco in the way that he was raised." She admitted to her aunt. "I fear that he will dote upon him too much. I fear he will turn Draco into a spoilt brat."

"Then you must make up the difference." Cassiopeia said sternly before taking a sip of her own tea. "You must not let Lucius be the guiding light of Draco's life. You must not let Lucius be the thing that Draco strives to emulate."

Narcissa took a sip of her tea. "Your advice is wise Auntie, but I do not know how to go about it. I fear that Lucius shall be an absentee father." She revealed. "He spends little time with me now due to his work. I am sure that he will spoil Draco when he is home to make up for it. Just as my father used to do to Bella, Andi, and I. Draco will need a father figure to emulate, will he not? I fear that my own father and my father-in-law will not be satisfactory."

Cassiopeia frowned as she sat down her tea cup. Yes, that was a problem, she admitted silently to herself. With Leonis it was so simple. Arcturus would be the father figure that Leonis would emulate. In turn he had mothers in the form of Olivia and Cassiopeia. Draco Malfoy was different. Narcissa's father, Cygnus, was out of the question. Abraxas was the best to emulate of the two and that still was not acceptable for Narcissa. She frowned at that. "Why do you believe it best that Draco not emulate Abraxas?"

Narcissa slowly took up a plate and placed one of the butter biscuits upon it. "He is an unscrupulous man." She said softly. "I would have Draco grow up with a moral compass. I want my child to be like the Dark Wizards of old. Honorable, compassionate, ruthless in the service of his friends, family, and society."

Cassiopeia smiled. "Yes, well I always liked how unscrupulous Abraxas Malfoy was." She said with a soft smile. At Narcissa's startled look Cassiopeia smirked. "He wears arrogance well." She said pointedly.

Narcissa sputtered out a laugh. "Auntie, you do not have a crush on my father-in-law do you?"

Cassiopeia laughed. "Cissa, darling, I am sixty-five years of age. Women of my years and distinction do not have crushes." She said with a sniff of disdain.

Narcissa smiled at her. "Of course, forgive me dearest auntie." She said with amusement tinging her voice.

Cassiopeia nodded her head regally as she took a sip of her tea to hide her smile. Once she was composed she sat her tea cup back upon the saucer. "So your father, husband, and father-in-law are out of the question for male role models for Draco." At Narcissa's sad nod Cassiopeia continued. "There is of course Arcturus. You are a member of House Black, but I do think that will disturb Lucius and Abraxas."

Narcissa nodded. "I had thought the same. I am sure that I will be able to arrange for Draco to take some history lessons as directed by Lord Black, but that is only because my father-in-law believes a properly brought up gentleman should know all about his heritage on both sides of the family tree."

Cassiopeia nodded. "What we need is a God-father." She proclaimed. "A man that you trust to teach Draco good values, to not let him get away with acting like a spoilt brat, and who you believe could come to love him a great deal."

Narcissa sighed then even as she took up yet another butter biscuit. This time she hesitated a moment before deciding to put raspberry jam within the biscuit. "Lucius and Abraxas have been arguing with each other over the God-father." She admitted after she had nibbled on a bite of the biscuit. "Lucius wishes to name his old friend Caius Parkinson as God-father. Abraxas wishes for Lucius and I to name his oldest and dearest friend Lord Orran Nott as God-father in repayment for Orran having named Lucius as the God-father of his son Theodore Nott."

She pursed her lips in thought. "You do not believe that either men will truly fit the criteria for what you shall need to properly raise Draco to be like the Wizards of the Olden Ways." It was a statement of fact rather than a question. Cassiopeia only waited for Narcissa to nod in acknowledgement before she continued. "Then who would you choose Cissa?"

"I.." Narcissa began only to cut herself off. She took up her tea cup and took a sip of the warm tea as she thought over the question. "I would choose Severus Snape." She said at last. Her hand trembled as she sat the tea-cup down upon the saucer.

Cassiopeia felt stunned for a moment as she stared at her favorite niece. Severus Snape. She knew the name. He was the youngest Potions Master in Europe. If she was not mistaken, he was the youngest to receive the mastery in close to two hundred years. He was the son of Eileen Prince and some Muggle. He had also recently caused a stir in the press by taking full possession of the Prince Estate, vaults, and various holdings. He was now Lord Prince. He was also a Half-blood. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. She eyed Narcissa with narrowed eyes, searching her face as though it would let her know why Narcissa would want such a man to be the mentor of her golden child?

"An unconventional choice." Cassiopeia muttered.

"But an inspired one." Narcissa said softly. "At least, I hope that it is." She said to Cassiopeia. "Severus, I mean Lord Prince, he has no care for the concerns of the nobility. He is as an outsider looking in, but he is an outsider with a keen mind, and wit as sharp as a blade. He is not ignorant. Part of his blood understands the politics of the upper houses, he just does not care to play by our standards you see."

Cassiopeia nodded her head. "I still do not understand Cissa."

Narcissa frowned. "He will teach Draco to not play these games by anyone else's standards. It is too easy to get trapped when you conform to playing the game by someone else's set of rules." She said quietly. "Draco must learn how to evade such traps. Severus could teach him that. Also the Malfoy's pride themselves on their apothecaries and their Potions Masters, but there have been no Malfoy's with an aptitude toward Herbology, Horticulture, let alone Potions making in at least five generations." She said then continued. "Draco, if he takes after me, will be skilled in all three and he will need a proper Master to teach him. I can think of none better than Master Snape."

Cassiopeia smiled at the girl. "I see. So you will push his selling points to your husband and to your father-in-law."

Narcissa nodded her head. "Also there is some history between Eileen Prince and Abraxas Malfoy. He was fond of her when she was young. I think he feels bad for not being able to protect her and in turn Severus." She told her aunt. "That might be enough to sway him to allow Severus to be Draco's God-father."

Cassiopeia nodded. "The addition that should Lord Prince become God-parent to Draco then it is most likely that Draco shall one day be more than Lord Malfoy but also be Lord Prince could sway a greedy Lucius and Abraxas."

Narcissa nodded. "Of course, speak to their greed." She smiled. Then she pouted. "If I go through all this trouble and Severus refuses I do not know what I will do to the stubborn man."

Cassiopeia laughed. "Place Draco into his arms and he will not object." She promised her. "I place Leonis in Arcturus' arms now to win arguments. Most effective." She said taking the last sip of her tea.

Narcissa laughed then. "I am sure it is." She said with a smile.

Cassiopeia poured herself another cup of tea then sat back in her chair. "Now about your letter." She began. "I too have received a letter from the Crones Council. It seems that they are in need of ladies to fill a few of their seats."

Narcissa nodded. "Quite a few ladies on the Crones Council passed away this last year." She informed her aunt.

"I see." Cassiopeia said. "I had wondered why so many seats were unoccupied."

"Three deaths but two retired due to failing health." Narcissa explained the gossip she had heard.

Cassiopeia found herself nodding. "I do not know exactly who is now on the Crones Council." She admitted to Narcissa. "I do however, think it would be worthwhile for both of us to join." She admitted. "It could only allow us greater say in society. It will give us an advantage in protecting Leonis and Draco. It will also give you more to do that will be your own and not a shadow of your husband. You need that boost Cissa. I want you to be a social lioness in your own right." She informed her niece. "I want you and your activities to be above reproach so that you will always be there to shield Draco until he no longer needs shielding."

Narcissa slowly lowered her plate containing yet another buttery biscuit. She stared at Cassiopeia for several moments. "What do you fear auntie?" She asked softly.

Cassiopeia was startled by the knowledge in Narcissa's gray eyes. She looked away, toward the crib that held the slumbering Leonis. "This generation of Black's have not done so well." She stated. "Sirius practically disowned himself."

"Traitor!" Narcissa sniffed in disdain. "He turned his back on the family. He turned his back on Regul…" She trailed off unable to finish the name as tears sprang to her eyes.

Cassiopeia nodded her agreement with Narcissa. "Yes. Sirius is no Black, not anymore for all that he has kept the surname." She said in disgust. "Regulus died too young. Andromeda ran off and eloped and so is disowned. That leaves Bella and you, Cissa for your generation." She murmured. "Bellatrix worries me. She needs a firm and loving hand but I do not think she has that in her husband."

"No." Narcissa greed. "Bellatrix can run roughshod right over Rodolphus and Rabastan." She admitted. "She speaks of the Dark Lord with awe and reverence more and more often. Sometimes, I could almost swear she were speaking of the man she loves most in the world when she speaks of him."

Cassiopeia closed her eyes for a moment to hide her grief from Narcissa. Bellatrix was mostly likely a lost cause then. "Is Bellatrix marked?" She asked.

Narcissa nodded her head. "Yes. One of five females to be so. She was the first female to be marked and she is very proud of that fact." She revealed to her aunt.

"You know that Death Eaters killed Orion." Cassiopeia started carefully. "You know that Arcturus will never side with the Dark Lord and his followers now that they killed his son. It matters not that it was probably an accident or overzealousness on the side of green recruits. The damage is done. House Black will be an enemy of the Dark Lord whether it be publically or privately."

Narcissa smiled as though relieved to hear her aunt say so. "I had hoped that Lord Black would order the members of House Black to forswear the Dark Lord."

"You have met the man?" Cassiopeia inquired.

"If he can be called such." Narcissa shivered. "Yes, I have met him. I was forced to play hostess to him and several of his favored Death Eaters. My sister was not in their number. I know she wants advancement but the Dark Lord has yet to humor her."

"Whatever you know about the Dark Lord you should write down and then see it delivered into the hands of Lord Black." Cassiopeia ordered her. "Your willingness to do so will no doubt ensure that if the time comes that Draco will fall under the protection of House Black instead of the wayward courts."

Narcissa nodded curtly. "Then I shall do my duty to my House." She promised her aunt. She was quiet for a moment and then she raised her head and asked. "Do you think there is any hope for Bella?"

Cassiopeia frowned in thought. "She bears the Dark Mark. We know so little about that mark but he uses it to make people as his own. It is a magical mark but I have never examined one. I could not tell you what magics have gone into that mark or what magics he twisted for that matter." She shook her head. "I am sorry Cissa, but I think that Bella shall be lost to us."

Narcissa's bottom lip trembled but she did not burst into tears. "I have thought as much over the last few months." She admitted to Cassiopeia.

The two women sat in silence for a few more moments in silence and then Narcissa broke the silence with a question. "Auntie, do you ever speak to your late sister's son?"

Cassiopeia frowned at the question. "James Potter?" She asked with a slight laugh. "The only Black he can stand is Sirius so why would I bother to speak to him?"

Narcissa bit her lower lip for a moment and then she seemed to come to a decision and continued. "Last week Bellatrix came to see me. She was more manic than usual. She spoke of how the Dark Lord was rewarding her for her diligence because she brought word to him of a prophecy."

"A prophecy." Cassiopeia said softly. Divination was a tricky bit of magic. You either had the gift or you didn't. Those who did not would never understand how it truly worked. While Cassiopeia was not gifted with a Diviners skill, she knew better than to spurn their magic. "What about this prophecy?"

"Bella was in the Hogs Head Tavern in Hogsmeade. She had followed Albus Dumbledore there. He was meeting a woman named Trelawney. I am not sure of the particulars. As I said, Bella was quite manic when she explained it to me." Narcissa explained. "Bella found the conversation boring and was about to leave Dumbledore and Ms. Trelawney before risking discovery when she heard the woman's voice change. She watched from a crack in the door as the woman delivered a prophecy to Dumbledore. She did not hear the entirety of the prophecy because the Barman grabbed her and tossed her out. Still she delivered this prophecy to the Dark Lord." She finished.

"And you fear for James?" Cassiopeia asked skeptically.

Narcissa sighed. "He is family, albeit frustrating and thankfully distant." She defended herself. "But it is not really James that concerned me." She added. "It was his child. You see the prophecy spoke of a child that would be born as the seventh month dies and that child being somehow the destruction of the Dark Lord."

Cassiopeia stared at Narcissa in disbelief.

"I fear for that unborn child, you see." She said and her hand lay protectively over her own stomach. "I want the child to live and be safe. If that means warning James Potter and his little wife, then so be it."

Cassiopeia nodded. "And you think it will come better from me than the wife of a suspected Death Eater."

"You can tell them that I told you and that I heard it from Bellatrix." Narcissa said. "I do not intend to hide from them. I just, they should be warned and I do not know if Dumbledore will warn them."

Cassiopeia stood and walked back to her desk. "Yes. I will write to them right now." She promised her niece. "Sit there, eat more biscuits and clarify matters as I ask for them."

Narcissa smiled and happily complied while watching her aunt begin a letter of correspondence with the House of Potter. Who would have thought that Narcissa would have willingly helped a muggle-born and her unborn child by warning them of danger? She was sure that her father would be angry with her. Lucius would hate her for it. That should have given her cause for alarm. Instead something warm and quite satisfying moved through her. She hoped that James would take her aunt's letter to heart, for his child's sake. Who knew, maybe in a better world her little Draco and James' little child would be able to play together. Maybe they could be friends. Perhaps in a better tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Warnings

Church of St. Dunstan, Kingston, South Somerset, Somerset, England

January 31, 1980

Narcissa Malfoy carefully clutched the delicate fur lined hood of her favorite winter cloak over her head to protect her from the icy rain that was falling upon her. She shivered with cold despite the warming charms that were imbedded into her cloak. She slowly walked the pebbled path, grateful for the silencing spells that her great-aunt had cast upon her boots as soon as they had arrived. She felt her aunt's hand gently touch her elbow and Narcissa paused in her steps and looked at the older woman.

Cassiopeia's face had that stern cast to it that showed that things had not gone to plan. Narcissa closed her eyes in resignation. She was sure that she knew what had Cassiopeia so upset. The woman sensed more than one magical signature from within the Church and it was most likely that Lily Potter was not among the magical signatures that Cassiopeia could feel.

Narcissa placed her hand over her aunt's and gave it a gentle squeeze before she moved forward toward the doors. There was no point in running now. She had encouraged Cassiopeia to write to her nephew James in order to arrange this meeting. Narcissa had been swift to understand that James would not take the word of Cassiopeia alone. He needed to hear it from Narcissa. It had not been an easy decision on her part. She was going into this meeting to warn James, her cousin, but she was also giving away that Bellatrix was an enemy.

She reached for the door and felt a violent shiver go through her. Magic. Old Magic. James had chosen this church because the Potter's had been patrons of it for centuries. Their magic saturated the building's very foundations. She placed her other hand for a moment over her abdomen as a wave of nausea rolled through her. She had been delicate of late with her pregnancy. She hoped that she did not shame herself in front of her cousin by vomiting in the Church.

She pulled open the door, an old and heavy wooden piece made of Old English Oak and wrought iron. She held it open for her aunt to come in behind her and then she released the door and heard it close with the finality of a death knell. She was probably signing Bellatrix's death warrant this night. She was going to tell a known Auror that her sister was a marked follower of Voldemort. She was betraying her sister.

The tear slipped down her cheek before she could force herself back under control. She breathed in deep, trying to regain balance. She had to remember why she was doing this. She thought of Regulus as a child. Then she thought of him in his grave. She blinked back angry tears. She made her way to the front of the church and sat herself in the front pew in plain sight of the watchers in the shadows. She had hoped that James would meet her on his own but she had known that he would not. He would have Auror's with him or at least friends that he trusted to have his back. Even now James was leaving her to wait because he and his friends were scouting the area to be sure that Narcissa did not have back up of her own.

She slowly raised her hands and lowered the hood of her cloak and she used her gloved hands to wipe the tear tracks from her face. Yes, she was betraying Bellatrix but if she did not warn James she would never be able to live with herself. Would Bella really happily kill a baby for her Dark Master? She could still remember when they were children and both Sirius and Regulus were being picked on by the much older Carrow brothers. Just as one of the brothers was about to cast a hex at Sirius, Bellatrix had moved into the way willingly taking the hex herself. Then she had proceeded to hex and curse the two Carrow boys until they were lying twitching on the floor. She had then told them to "Never think about messing with the Black's again. Sirius and Regulus may just be boys now but one day they will be men unlike you."

She felt Cassiopeia sit beside her and place a comforting arm around her shoulders. She turned her head toward her aunt and allowed herself to snuggle into the older woman for a little bit of comfort and emotional warmth. "I wish I knew when I lost her." She whispered to her aunt.

Cassiopeia looked torn between wanting to comfort her and wanting to reproach her for saying something so emotional where other ears could hear them. She pursed her lips and then looked away from Narcissa.

Narcissa's lips twitched up into a small smile then. She did love her aunt. She admired Cassiopeia for her dignity, her grace, and most importantly her cunning. Though Narcissa loved her mother, Druella Black nee Rosier was no great role model for a girl. Druella had been in love with a male of the Flint family when she had been forced to marry Cygnus Black III. Narcissa's father had only wanted Druella for her beauty and for her rich dowry. Their marriage had always been an unhappy one. Cygnus had affairs, though thankfully no illegitimate children. Meanwhile Druella had thrown herself into ostentatious shopping and bemoaning her fate. Narcissa loved Druella because Druella was her mother, but she found very little in the woman to truly respect and admire. Her auntie Cassie was different of course. Cassiopeia had been interesting, witty, and a true role model for Narcissa and her sisters.

The sound of the church doors banging open startled both women. Cassiopeia leapt to her feet the better to see who had entered the Church but Narcissa remained seated. The chill from outdoors caused her to shiver once more and Cassiopeia frowned at it. Narcissa fought against the urge to smile. She knew her aunt wanted to draw her wand and cast a warming charm upon her, but did not dare draw her wand with so many unknown eyes upon them. It was for that very reason that Narcissa had not drawn her own wand.

Two sets of footsteps almost in synchronization walked down the aisle of the Church once the doors of the Church were once more closed. Narcissa closed her eyes then. 'Sirius.' She thought. She was sure that no other would walk that in sync with James Potter. The two cousins would forever be joined in their way, in their strange almost synchronous orbit. She had hoped that Sirius would at least be a man to stand in the shadows during the exchange. She did not want to see him. Regulus death was still too fresh and part of her still cast blame at Sirius for it though of course she knew that he did not cut down Regulus.

"You always were a bit too flamboyant for my taste Jamie Potter." Cassiopeia scolded him. "Must be the Potter in you."

Narcissa scoffed at that. "No Auntie, I do believe that is actually the Black in him." She said evenly. "You have seen other men of the House of Black do the same thing."

Cassiopeia scowled. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

James Potter's hazel eyes raked over Cassiopeia and then over Narcissa's shivering form. "You are cold." He said to Narcissa.

She nodded her head and refused to let herself look at the man who stood a step behind James to his right. "Yes. Would you please cast a warming charm over me cousin?" She asked politely. "I would rather not draw my wand; I am sure you understand."

"Never let it be said that I was not a gentleman." James said even as he swiftly swished his wand casting a warming charm over Narcissa.

She sighed in relief as she felt the warmth of her cousin's magic wash over her. "Thank you James." She said softly. "And I thank you for meeting me here." She added because she knew it must have been difficult for him to have decided to meet with her. James had always been of the opinion that all Slytherin's were evil. For that reason, Narcissa had never been particularly close to him. She had found his attitude hateful and hurtful. She had hoped that both he and Sirius would grow out of such prejudices, that their attitude was childhood idiocy, but she had no reason to believe that they had truly grown up. She had so little contact with Sirius and James after Sirius had run away from his parent's house at the age of sixteen.

"Aunt Cassiopeia's letter said it was important." James said simply.

That was answer enough. He had not really wanted to meet with her but he did not dare discount that she had something important to say. Narcissa nodded. "Bellatrix came to visit me a few weeks ago." She began. "She was happy, elated, and manic." She told James. "She has been more and more manic as the years go by. I tried once to speak to her husband, Rodolphus, about him taking her to see a healer but he just became angry with me. Legally I do not have the right to force my eldest sister to see a healer, not when she has a husband and belongs to him."

"You will forgive us for not caring about dear Bella's health." Came the scathing voice of Sirius Black.

Narcissa stiffened at that voice and closed her eyes tight. She bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from verbally lashing out at Sirius. 'Traitor.' She thought. She remembered again Bellatrix taking a hex meant for Sirius and standing before the Carrows hexing and cursing them for daring to harm her dear cousins, the heirs Black whom Bella was sure would grow into great men. She took a shuddering breath at the thought. Regulus was not going to become a man. He was dead.

She felt larger hands upon her own and she looked into the handsome face of her cousin James as he crouched down before her. He squeezed her hands, a sign of comfort and Narcissa immediately wondered if this was how the two Auror's worked together? Let Sirius antagonize their prey and then let James act the sympathetic Auror in order to get their quarry to talk? She could see how it would be effective.

"You said that Bellatrix came to visit you." James pointed her back into the right direction.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. She is a marked Death Eater." She began and then was forced to pause as Sirius swore violently and began to pace behind James.

"I knew it." Sirius snarled. "I just knew it!" He then whirled around wand drawn aimed at Narcissa. "Show us your arms." He demanded.

Narcissa's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment and then she felt James hands upon the buttons of her over jacket. She frowned at him. "Oh for the love…" She muttered even as she removed first her cloak and then she shrugged out of her over jacket. She then made swift work of rolling up the sleeves of her blouse. James hand immediately clamped down upon her left arm and she felt his magic sweep over her once more scanning for anything hidden. He blinked in surprise a moment and released her as though stung.

"What is it James?" Sirius asked urgently. "Did you find the Dark Mark?"

Though Narcissa was quite vexed with Sirius at the moment she was at least a little relieved to hear his voice sound at least a little unhappy at the prospect that she might be marked. She glanced at Cassiopeia who was glaring darkly at Sirius and she felt a wave of affection for the older woman sweep through her. Then she turned her gaze back to James who was studying her. He moved toward her again and placed his hand over her abdomen. She grabbed his hand and held it still. "Yes." She said simply as she met his hazel eyes.

James pulled his hand away and looked back at the anxious Sirius. "No mark." He answered Sirius' second question. Then he answered the first. "Cissa is pregnant."

Sirius paled slightly as he looked at her. "Great, another Death Eater for the cause." He spat out in an angry snarl.

"NO!" Narcissa exclaimed and she immediately brought her arms up around her middle as though that would protect Draco from all harm. "My son is not going to be a Death Eater." She insisted firmly.

Sirius glared at Narcissa. "Your son will be expected to follow his father's footsteps."

"You are proof that sons do not always follow their fathers." Narcissa spat out at him. "My son is not going to be a Death Eater. I will not let that monster touch my baby."

"You have seen him then?" James asked of her.

"Yes." Narcissa said not willing to lie to her cousin. "As have you."

James smiled ruefully then. It was a silent acknowledgement for her honesty and yet her evasion.

"I think we are getting off track here." Cassiopeia told them, her voice stern.

James nodded his agreement with Cassiopeia. "Quite right. Why did you call me to meet you Cissa?" He asked of her then.

Narcissa took a deep fortifying breath before she was able to continue. "As I said, Bellatrix came to see me. She is a marked Death Eater but she is a woman and they are not well respected nor given many missions to fulfill. Most marked women really do not do anything other than handle supplies or do a little bit of reconnaissance work." She explained to James. "Bellatrix is ambitious and she wants to be first circle. The way she talks about that man, it is as though she is obsessed. I have wondered if she were under some sort of spell. Many love spells have symptoms such as hers." She reasoned aloud but then shook her head and continued. "Bella came to me because she was excited. She had been ordered to spy on Albus Dumbledore and so she had followed him to the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. She spied on him as he met with a Ms. Trelawney. It was about the possibility of Ms. Trelawney teaching Divination the next school year. Bellatrix was about to leave since she did not want to chance discovery over something so ridiculous but then the Trelawney woman actually delivered a prophecy. Bella did not hear all of it because the barman caught her spying and threw her out of his pub. But she took what she had heard to the Dark Lord and according to Bella he has become almost obsessive about this prophecy."

James frowned then. "Why did you feel that I needed to be told this?"

Narcissa looked into his eyes and spoke. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" Tears sparkled on her eyelashes. "That is what Bellatrix heard and what she reported to her beloved Lord." She said the last bitterly. "Your wife is pregnant and if I am not mistaken she should be due…"

"As the seventh month dies." James whispered.

"The seventh month." Cassiopeia said sounding vaguely distressed. "That is also when the Longbottom child is due, Callidora's great-grandchild."

Narcissa frowned then. She felt suddenly quite guilty that she had not thought of Callidora's family. "We shall have to tell Callidora as soon as possible." Narcissa said. "What they think or choose to do with the information is for them to decide but I would not be able to live with myself if we did not tell them."

Cassiopeia nodded her understanding. "I am to have afternoon tea with Callidora two days from now. I will tell her then."

Narcissa nodded. It was the right thing to do.

"Why, why warn us?" James asked of Narcissa and he was staring at her as though she were a strange and beautiful creature that he had never seen before.

She frowned at him in confusion. "Why? Because it is the right thing to do." She stated simply. "James you are family even if we are not close." She reminded him. "Heavens above if some madman was targeting my child and you knew I would have faith in you to tell me."

James looked away from her then, but she caught his look of shame first. So he would not have told her. Narcissa was not sure how she felt about that. Better to think about it later. If nothing else, it proved to her that she currently held a moral high ground over James Potter and over Sirius Black. That was good for her and for her unborn son.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Sirius asked as he glared at her.

She slowly stood to face Sirius and then she pulled out the vial of pensieve memories from her cloak pocket. "These are a copy of my pensieve memories of Bellatrix' visit where she told me of the prophecy." She informed Sirius even as she moved forward to place it into his hand. "As an Auror you know that memories are not easy to fake. You will have had the extensive training to be able to determine if I had altered the memory in any way."

Sirius gave her a curt nod then he pocketed the vial.

"Of course you could simply ask Albus Dumbledore." She continued pleasantly even as she turned away from Sirius and she unrolled her sleeves. She happily slipped her jacket and cloak back on.

James gave her a hard look. "Why do you think he has not told us?"

Narcissa shrugged then. "I think that Albus Dumbledore is too complicated of a man for one to easily guess his motives." She admitted to James. "However, if I were to guess, I would say that he was very caught off guard by that prophecy. He knows it is genuine, but now he is trying to determine who the child of prophecy is. Also it is possible that he is focused more on which child that the Dark Lord will think is the child. That child will need protection as well as the real child of prophecy."

Cassiopeia smiled. "Dumbledore's plans must alter drastically now due to this prophecy."

"Divination is not a precise magic." Sirius pointed out. "The prophecy could never come about." He reasoned.

Narcissa agreed with Sirius assessment. "True, but then that is not what makes this dangerous. What makes it dangerous is that the Dark Lord has chosen to believe in it and is now beginning to hunt an unborn babe." She pointed out. "If he decides the child is that of James and Lily Potter then he will hunt them down and kill them. And it is not as if James and Lily had not already given him reasons to want them dead."

Sirius grimaced at that and he turned away from Narcissa staring at the Church Altar. "Why are you helping?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at his back. "We are family Sirius." She said with a slight growl. "I am pregnant. Do you understand that? I am pregnant. My child is due in June." She informed them. "If Draco were to be born in July instead I am sure that this madman would order my son killed. He is so obsessed with that prophecy that he will just kill all of the children born in July if he can get his hands on them. Babies Sirius!" Her voice rose and echoed in the Church.

She shivered again. "He is going to kill babies." She whispered. "Not adults who could try to defend themselves, but the most innocent, the most precious, and Bella…Bella was so happy about being able to help him target babies." She broke off with a sob.

She was surprised to find strong arms come around her in a hug and give her a strong shoulder to cry on. She allowed herself to be held, to be soothed, reminded herself that such extremes of emotion were not good for herself and her baby. It took her a few moments to realize that it was James who had taken her into his arms to comfort her. She wished that it was her Lucius instead.

"You would make a horrible Death Eater, Cissa." James spoke softly into her hair.

She giggled slightly. It was such an absurd thing for him to say and yet so very honest. "Thank you James." She said as she slowly pulled away. She was not yet fully composed but at least she was no longer a sobbing wreck.

Sirius was staring at her intensely when she met his gaze. She almost flinched from his blue eyes. Melania's eyes she knew. The same eyes as the Macmillan family. Malcolm's eyes were darker, she recalled. Not quite the beautiful pure blue of Sirius' eyes.

"Regulus." The way he spoke the name stole her breath. It was as though Sirius were wounded and still bleeding. "How did he die?" He demanded of Narcissa.

She shook her head in the negative. "I do not know." She admitted to him. "The last time I saw him was the day I realized I was pregnant." She said sadly. "He was so happy for me and promised to keep my secret until I was ready to tell the family at large. He knew before Lucius." She murmured. "He had been edgy and upset when he came to see me. He did not tell me what was wrong. Regulus was like that." She sighed in fond exasperation. "Once he started at Hogwart's he bottled things up and kept them to himself. He tried to work all of his troubles out on his own. No matter how often I tried to get him to talk, it never worked. He did talk a little with Severus, I think. Or at least Severus understood him more than I."

"Snivellus?!" Sirius snarled. "Snivellus was friends with Regulus?"

"Do not call him that idiotic name!" Snapped Narcissa. "What are you twelve?" She asked him rhetorically. "Yes, Regulus and Severus were friends. Severus looked after him when he first entered Slytherin when other students wanted to pick on him for his refusal to refute his Gryffindor sibling."

Sirius looked as though he had been slapped. Narcissa took great satisfaction out of seeing that look upon his face. Sirius had turned his back on Regulus when the boy had sorted into Slytherin House but Regulus had not turned his back on his beloved big brother. Let Sirius feel guilty over that now. It might be the only revenge that Narcissa could enact against Sirius for Reggie's sake. She knew that Regulus would not really want Sirius hurt. Knowing how much the boy had adored Sirius just made her want to make Sirius hurt dearly for his betrayal of Regulus. Still Regulus had loved Sirius. He had loved Sirius more than he loved anyone.

Cassiopeia glared at Sirius and then at Narcissa. "The point is that you did not know what was wrong with Regulus?" She asked of Narcissa.

Narcissa shook her head in the negative. "No. I had no idea what was wrong with him. He promised that he would tell me about it once he had everything figured out." She said. "He left that day with smiles and reassurances of his affection. He teased me that I should name him the God-father of Draco." She said as she placed a hand upon her abdomen. "The next I heard a thing about Regulus was when Lord Black's letter arrived informing me that Regulus was dead and the date of the funeral. It was a great shock." She admitted.

Cassiopeia nodded. "Druella, Cedrella, and I were called in to tend to Walburga. She was already grieving Orion and had become quite a problem." She admitted. "Walburga became so mad at Cedrella that she blasted her name off of the tapestry at Grimmauld." Cassiopeia said with the shake of her head. "Walburga is not sane. Certainly not sane enough to raise children." She paused then having almost given away information about the new Black Heir.

"You can say that again." Sirius scoffed clearly thinking about how his mother had raised him.

"Lord Black never mentioned at the funeral service how or why Regulus had died." Narcissa admitted softly. "The talk was more about his life than about his death."

Cassiopeia nodded her head then. "Yes. I do not think that Arcturus wanted to speak of Regulus actual death at all." She admitted. "The wound was still too fresh, as the saying goes." She dabbed at her eyes then with a silken handkerchief. "I do know that Lord Black intends for House Black to be enemies of the Dark Lord."

Sirius and James both looked at her in surprise. "Truly?" Sirius asked even as James asked "Really?" at the same moment.

Cassiopeia nodded. "Of course. Death Eaters killed his son in the middle of Diagon Alley as Orion was assisting Aurors in protecting women and children."

"Uncle Orion died while saving a pregnant witch, Hilary Bones, from the Death Eaters Curses." Narcissa said sadly. "I have corresponded a little with Hilary, we were in the same year at Hogwarts though she was a Hufflepuff. She gave birth to a daughter named Susan. If it were not for Uncle Orion then that little witch would not be alive today." Narcissa said with pride in her uncle.

Cassiopeia nodded. "I am surprised you had not heard of it. Orion fought alongside Alastor Moody that day. It was Moody who contacted Lord Black to tell him about his son's bravery." She pointed out.

Narcissa smiled slightly. "Auror Moody was at the funeral." She said softly. "He paid his respects, made a few threats to suspected Death Eaters and then took his leave." She giggled at the memory. "He is quite the strange man."

"I think I need to have a talk with Moody." Sirius said with a frown.

"He probably did not mention it because he knew you were estranged from your dad." James pointed out to Sirius.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, I am sure that's it. But I need him to understand that if it is about the Black's then I need to know."

James looked surprised but then clapped him on the shoulder. "If that is what you want." He said simply.

Then Sirius looked at Narcissa. "You do realize that Bellatrix is not getting a free pass here." He said firmly.

"I know." She said with a sad smile. "Believe me, I have thought on this a lot since I found out she was a Death Eater. But when she came to me and told me about the prophecy, she told me that the Dark Lord was going to hunt down and kill babies." She shuddered. "I have already lost Bellatrix." She said firmly as she looked into Sirius' eyes. "Do you remember when the Carrow brothers were trying to pick on Regulus and then you tried to stand up to them only to be hexed as well."

Sirius frowned but nodded his head. "Then Bellatrix came along and she took a hex meant for me. Then she taught them why one should not mess with the Black's." He stared into Narcissa's eyes and she saw sadness there, sadness and longing. "Then she praised us, Reggie and I. She said that we would grow up to be great men and that the Carrow's would not."

Narcissa gave him a sad smile. "Yes. I have thought of that moment a few times in the last few months." She told him. "I do not know when we lost her Sirius." She said softly. "I just know that she is gone now. If she could countenance even the thought of killing a baby, then she is long gone to us now." Then she reached out and gripped his hand. "So please, promise me that if you can stop her, put her away, or if you must kill her." She felt him squeeze her hand tight at the suggestion. "Kill her if you must. Just do not let her hurt anyone else anymore." She whispered the last. "Our Bellatrix would never have wanted to hurt a child."

Sirius held tightly to her hand for a moment before he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. It was as good as a spoken vow. She knew that Sirius would kill Bellatrix if he next saw her in a combat situation.

She could not yet meet the gaze of Cassiopeia. She had not told her auntie that she would possibly ask this of Sirius because it would have revealed that she knew that Sirius would be present. Though of course she had hoped that Sirius would have remained in the shadows for many reasons and this request was not the least of the reasons.

"We must go." Narcissa said then, pulling her hand away from Sirius.

Cassiopeia fell into step beside her. "Do send me word on how you are doing Jamie. I am your aunt and I do worry over you." She said in parting from the two young men. The meaning was clear enough. They were to keep her as informed as they could about their new goals.

"Cissa," Sirius called out to her and she turned back to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked of him. She was not ready to forgive him for his defection. She was not ready to forgive him for the hurt he had caused Regulus. But he was Regulus' beloved brother and that meant something, made her decide she must not ostracize him.

"Sniv…er…Severus Snape." Sirius began. "Is he a Death Eater?" He asked her.

Narcissa frowned then. "Not to my knowledge no." She told him. "I could not easily tell you who are Death Eaters and who are not. I am not one myself and have never been a participant of their meetings. I can tell you that Bellatrix is one because I have seen her mark."

"So you do not know for certain?" Sirius asked sounding hopeful.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him. Not for the first time did she wonder what it was that had started the feud between Snape and Sirius and James. She had heard it was all over Lily Potter formerly Evans. Narcissa thought that was just a part of the issue. After all the feud started when they were eleven. Severus had once told her that James Potter and Sirius Black had chosen to hate him on the train on the way to Hogwart's. When Sirius and James were eleven both had been pompous little brats. Severus at eleven had not cared for such pompous and arrogant creatures. He had made comments to Lucius a few times about his pompous and arrogant attitude. Instead of harming their friendship Severus' comments had deepened Lucius interest in the first year due to Severus being a breath of fresh air. Lucius had been used to being surrounded by hangers on, not actual friends who would speak their minds. James and Sirius were both used to being adored and Severus did not adore them, did not even envy them. How they must have hated Severus Snape.

"No. I am not for certain." She admitted knowing that this meant that soon Sirius would find an excused to get a search warrant for Morning Vale, the home of Severus Snape. She would send Severus a letter in the morning warning him that he might be visited by Aurors in the next few weeks.

"Thank you for the warning, Cissa." James said gently to her and then he cast yet another warming charm over her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you James." She said and then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Keep yourself, your wife, and your baby safe." She ordered him.

He gripped her hand briefly before releasing it. "I promise to do my best."

She nodded. There was nothing else she could ask of him.

With James promise ringing in her ears she exited the Church followed by her aunt. She had turned Bellatrix in to the Auror's. She had made one of those Auror's promise to kill her if he could. If he were not also a Black, then she knew she would never forgive herself for asking that but Sirius was a Black and he remembered what Bellatrix had been. He understood her loss and her request. She hoped that Sirius was strong enough to live with himself if he did have to kill Bellatrix. She hoped that James would be able to protect his family. She hoped that Callidora would take the threat seriously and convince Frank to protect himself, his wife, and their baby.

These thoughts spiraled in her mind as they left the Church behind and soon after Cassiopeia operated the Portkey that would return them to Ivy Hall.

* * *

References

Church of St. Dunstan: a made up Church modeled off of St. John the Evangelist and All Saints in Kingston, Somerset. The Church was founded sometime before 1291. The Porch and the Chancel date from the 14th Century and the rest of the building dates from the 15th Century.

Ivy Hall: An older Black family property. It is the home of Cassiopeia Black.

Morning Vale: The Home of Severus Snape, a Prince family property.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Order of the Phoenix

February 6, 1980

Sirius Black looked over the room as his fellow Order of the Phoenix members mingled about before a meeting. Today's meeting was being hosted by Elphias Doge, an old friend of Albus Dumbledore and fellow Order member. Sirius did not think much of Doge. He was a kind man, a good man, but he was so easily led along by others. Particularly by Albus Dumbledore.

His own feelings toward Albus Dumbledore were tumultuous at best. He felt betrayed by Dumbledore. He felt betrayed that this great man whom he had idolized during his teenage years had kept such an important secret from them. James and Lily's unborn child was in danger. What if Voldemort did not wait for the child to be born? What if he sought out Lily as she left work and killed her? A pregnant Witch was a more vulnerable Witch.

Though part of him wanted to deny Narcissa's words, he couldn't. He had held Narcissa's hand as she had begged him to end the life of her own sister. Black's were cruel but they had a great devotion to family. Narcissa had not lied to him. Foolish Bellatrix was apparently a Death Eater and she had taken what little bit of the prophecy she had heard to her precious Dark Lord. The end result seemed to be that Voldemort would begin targeting children due to be born in July.

'Will Dumbledore mention the Prophecy tonight?' He wondered. He shot a glance toward James and Lily standing with Frank and Alice Longbottom. The two pairs were engaged in a deep and serious discussion. He could tell by the way that Frank held himself and the worry lines around Alice's mouth that they now knew about the Prophecy that could place their own unborn child in harm's way.

Sirius turned his gaze away continuing to scout the room. His gaze came to rest briefly upon Alastor Moody and he nodded politely to his Auror Mentor when the man gave him a hard stare. A moment later Moody excused himself from talking with Doge and came to stand beside Sirius.

"You've got a problem, lad." Alastor Moody stated firmly.

Sirius did not bother to deny it. Perhaps with someone else, but he had already learned that it was pointless to evade or deny things to Alastor Moody. The last thing he wanted to do was offend the man. Moody had inventive ways to make a man's life miserable.

"Yes." He said simply. "But I cannot talk about it now." He told Moody. "If you have the time to spare, I would like to discuss it with you after the meeting is ended."

Moody gave him a suspicious look but he gave a curt nod. "Alright lad." He agreed.

Sirius felt relief flood him at Moody's compliance. He was worried for Lily and worried for Alice. He was concerned because he did not know what Voldemort intended to do. Would Voldemort single out individual children, say the children of his enemies? That seemed the most reasonable but then Voldemort was a megalomaniac bent on world dominion. Such a man would not be considered reasonable by any standards. Would Voldemort single out children or would he indiscriminately kill all children born in the month of July?

The thought made him feel sick. The added knowledge that Dumbledore knew, that he knew and had not told anyone brought a rage that burned through him. If Dumbledore had truly kept this quiet, he was not sure he could ever trust the old man again. There was no excuse that Dumbledore could give him for playing with the lives of those who had chosen to trust him.

His blue eyes hardened upon the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as the man swept into the room.

"Ah, I am glad that you are all here. I do apologize for being late." Albus Dumbledore began as he walked to the head of the long dining table and took his seat at the head.

Sirius watched him briefly greet Elphias Doge even as he made his own way to the table to take a seat across from James. Moody took the seat directly to Sirius' left. He glanced across the table at James and met his best friend's gaze. He gave James a small smile when he realized that James and he were thinking along the same lines. He and James had been close since their very first meeting. They were very much alike though he would admit that James was the more grounded of the two of them. Despite what other people believed Sirius was not completely oblivious to his own faults. He knew that he was often brash and often rushed into danger. It was something that his time in Auror training had made him face and learn how to curb.

"Now, shall we begin?" Albus asked the room at large. At the nods of and murmurs of consent he began the meeting. "Lily and Dorcas tell me that they have made great headway in the deciphering of old protection charms." He started and then looked toward Lily who was seated between her husband James Potter and her friend and fellow comrade in the Ministry of Magic's Inventive Charms department, Dorcas Meadowes.

"Most of the Death Eaters seem to be ancient Pure-bloods and as such they have had the upper hand due to growing up with knowledge of ancient spells that the rest of us do not know about or do not think about." Lily began.

"Outlawed magic." Marlene McKinnon sneered.

Dorcas Meadowes shook her head. "That's just it. As Lily and I discovered, it is not actually outlawed magic. Or at least most of them are not using anything outlawed. It is all perfectly legal."

"Legal. How?" Caradoc Dearborn asked as he leaned forward toward Dorcas.

"I mean legal." She stated. "These practices were never outlawed by the Wizengamot. They are more or less ancient practices that fell out of practice, no doubt due to newer and more inventive ways of doing things."

"By deciphering these older charms, Dorcas and I hope that we can use some of what we have learned as a base to weave new charms in order to better protect ourselves and our homes against the Death Eaters." Lily said with enthusiasm.

"If only we could find a way to strike out at the Death Eaters. Hit them hard at their own homes." Caradoc muttered.

"The worst is not knowing just who are Death Eaters." Emmeline Vance murmured. "We have such a small confirmed list and we know that there are many more." She declared.

"That list, add my cousin Bellatrix Lestrange to it." Sirius spoke up looking down the table to where Emmeline was seated.

Sirius found himself the sudden focus of several members of the Order, not the least of which was Albus Dumbledore. "And are you sure that Bellatrix is really a Death Eater? Granted she was a nasty piece of work in school but that does not necessarily mean she is a Death Eater." Emmeline argued.

Sirius looked calmly at Emmeline and nodded his head. "Her own sister confessed it to me. She warned me that Bellatrix Lestrange was a marked Death Eater, one of five women to be so marked, and that Bellatrix was ambitious and utterly devoted to He Who Must Not Be Named." He informed the table at large.

"It's true." James spoke up. "I was with Sirius when Narcissa Malfoy revealed to us that her older sister was a Death Eater."

"You say Narcissa Malfoy gave you this information?" Dumbledore asked of them.

"Yes." James responded as he glanced at Albus and then back to Sirius. "She told us that Bellatrix had visited her and boasted of growing in He Who Must Not Be Named's favor. Bellatrix showed off the Dark Mark to Narcissa."

Sirius nodded. "She also told Narcissa that she was one of five women honored with the Dark Mark." He said with disgust. "Cissa says that Bellatrix sounded like an obsessed zealot. She frightened 'Cissa."

"Turning on family." Muttered Marlene McKinnon. Her very tone was judging Narcissa poorly for warning him about Bellatrix.

Sirius felt himself tense. Once, years ago he had rather fancied the pretty blond haired Marlene McKinnon. They had dated a few times years ago but Sirius had quickly lost interest in her in large part due to how judgmental he found her to be.

'I have a thing for blonds.' He realized as he thought briefly of golden haired Olivia. He gave himself a mental shake to keep his thoughts away from Olivia and the pain that thinking of her always opened up within him.

"Sirius is Narcissa's cousin." James reminded Marlene, oddly enough defending Narcissa. "Telling a member of her own family, one who had been raised to one day be Head of the House of Black about Bellatrix cannot really be considered turning on family."

"I am glad she told you Sirius." Dorcas proclaimed. "Better that it be known by the Aurors."

"Aye. We have long suspected her husband and brother in law of being in league with that madman. Now that we know that Bellatrix is marked, we will have better luck in finding a way to get permission to search the Lestrange Household and their own persons." Alastor Moody stated.

A few of the other Auror's murmured their happy agreement to Moody's words. Sirius and James smiled at each other as they too nodded agreement with Moody's words.

"What about Narcissa Malfoy?" Marlene McKinnon questioned. "Does she bear the Dark Mark?"

"She doesn't." Sirius declared in a tone that was defensive of his cousin.

"How do you know?" Marlene challenged, her blue eyes glaring at him.

"Because I checked her over myself." James said with a scowl. "I performed spells to check to see if she is concealing anything and they came back negative. She's clean."

Sirius felt a great deal of relief that James was not revealing that Narcissa was pregnant. There were men and women seated at this table that viewed Narcissa as a threat to society simply because she was born to the Black family and because she was married to Lucius Malfoy. Sirius inwardly winced when he realized that until recently he had been in league with those people. He had been a leader in that band.

Marlene subsided after that and the meeting continued with mentions of supposed Death Eaters, theories on Voldemort's movements, theories on Death Eater targets, and what was all around pointless chatter in Sirius' opinion. It was a lot of theories and no proof.

'We need a spy.' He thought with a frown. They needed inside information. But if they had a spy, would they be able to truly trust that the man or woman was actually on their side? How did you trust a Death Eater to do anything except torture and kill you?

The meeting ended with high hopes from most of the members despite the lack of actual decisions and planning. Sirius wondered why it was so easy to please some of them. Didn't they realize that they had wasted a whole lot of time talking about things that they had already known? What they knew is that they had a large lack of knowledge.

He watched Dumbledore as he said goodbye to Doge. Dumbledore was swift to make his exit, never bothering to attempt to speak with James or with Frank. He glared at Dumbledore's retreating back.

'If anything happens to James, Lily, and their child because of your lack of action, I will never forgive you.' Sirius silently vowed as he watched Albus Dumbledore turn in the fireplace and call out his destination. For a moment their eyes met and Sirius smirked when he noticed Dumbledore's bewildered expression. Albus had clearly caught on that Sirius was not happy with him but he did not yet know why. He was sure he would hear from Dumbledore at some point to be questioned about the matter.

"Ready for that talk, Laddie?" Moody asked of him.

Sirius glanced over at the man he admired and he nodded. "Yeah, come on." He said leading the way over to James and Lily. Sirius gave Lily a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You take care of yourself." He ordered her.

Lily smiled at his concern. "I should say the same about you." She pointed out.

"I will watch out." He told her and then he glanced over at James. "I will watch his back too." He whispered to Lily.

She squeezed his hand in thanks and gave him a kiss on the cheek then pulled away to greet Moody. Sirius gave James a quick hug then pulled away. "I am going to fill in Moody." He informed James.

James looked surprised for a moment but then swiftly nodded his agreement. "Probably for the best." He said. It was clear to Sirius that James was also feeling betrayed and a bit demoralized by Dumbledore's lack of action.

"I'll see you at work in the morning." Sirius told him.

James nodded and then he walked the few paces toward where Lily stood now talking with Dorcas. Sirius knew from personal experience that Lily and Dorcas could talk for hours about charms research if they were left alone to do so.

"Ready?" Sirius asked of Moody.

The older, hardened Auror nodded his head curtly. Sirius smiled and then led the way to the fireplace. "My place then." He told Moody and then he threw floo powder into the fireplace and called out his destination. A few moments later he was stepping into his lounge. He made his way to the kitchen and took out two whiskey glasses and then he reached into a cupboard to pull out a bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey. He popped the cork on the bottle as Alastor came through the floo network and stomped over to one of Sirius' arm chairs.

Sirius poured the whiskey into the two glasses and then he entered the lounge and offered Alastor Moody his glass. The man eyed it for a moment before taking it. "What you have to tell me is bad enough for Ogden's Finest is it?" He asked of Sirius.

Sirius could not help but smile despite how truly dire he felt the situation was. He nodded even as he sat himself down in the opposite matching chair. "You could say that." Sirius began before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well then out with it lad." Moody proclaimed. As of yet he had not taken a single sip from his drink but he kept a firm hold of the glass.

"Right." Sirius sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "It started with James really." He began to explain. "He received a letter from his Aunt Cassiopeia Black requesting an interview with herself and with our mutual cousin, Narcissa Malfoy." He said softly. "James was skeptical about granting the interview. He had not been close to Cassiopeia for many years and had rarely spoken with her since his mother died a few years back. Yet, Cassiopeia was writing more for Narcissa than for herself and James began to wonder just what Narcissa could be wanting. He showed me the letter at that point, wanting my opinion." He revealed.

"And you thought that a meeting should take place." Moody stated.

Sirius nodded. "James was worried that maybe Narcissa was in a bad situation and in need of help." He admitted. "I know what you think about the Black's and you are accurate in most of that thinking." Sirius said firmly, his tone turning hard. "But 'Cissa has never been a bad sort. She was always lady like and gentle as a child and as a teenager. She is not the sort to like torture and bloodshed. The Malfoy's are rumored to be a cold-hearted sort. James was worried that Narcissa might be abused by Lucius."

Moody sat forward slightly then. His eyes alight with interest. It was well known that Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody despised the Malfoy Family. He had since he had been a young Auror.

"I knew that James would never forgive himself if he did not agree to meet with 'Cissa, so I told him that he should but that he should not be alone and that he should choose the time and the place so that he could better control the situation." Sirius continued his explanation. "He chose St. Dunstan's Church. It is imbued with old magic from the generations of Potter's that have been patrons of that Church. I made sure that we had friends staked out around the town and within the Church itself just in case it was some sort of trap to draw James out, but it really was a sincere request to just talk on 'Cissa's part. She arrived alone with no companion besides Aunt Cassie."

Sirius took another swift sip of his drink then continued. "Cissa revealed that Bellatrix was a Death Eater. She said that Bella had come to her and shown off her Dark Mark and then had bragged about earning a higher place in Voldemort's ranks by spying on Albus."

"On Albus?" Moody said with actual surprise. "How?" He asked with a frown.

"She followed him to the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade and she listened in on his meeting with Sybil Trelawney. Apparently Trelawney actually had a visionary moment and told a Prophecy to Albus. Bellatrix was thrown out of the pub before she could hear the whole of it but she took back to her Lord what she had heard." He spat out the word lord with venom.

"What did this prophecy say?" Moody asked him.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" Sirius repeated the chilling words. "There was more but Bellatrix did not hear the rest.

"Well at least we can take comfort in the fact that You Know Who does not have the whole of the Prophecy." Moody declared before taking his first true drink from his glass.

"Not that that matters by much." Sirius informed Moody. "You Know Who now knows that a child shall be born in July that will be his doom. There is no way he will let that slide. He is too deranged to allow even the thought of a threat to his power to stand."

"What has Albus said of this?" Moody asked of him.

"That's just it." Sirius said with a shake of his head. "He hasn't. He has not breathed a word of it to James, Lily, Frank, nor Alice. They are expecting and Albus knows that they are due to deliver in the prophesied month." Sirius frowned as he stared at Alastor. "It was both James and my hope that Dumbledore would either declare it to the Order tonight or at the least make some appointment with James and Frank for a private conversation later. But you saw him. He did nothing."

Moody frowned and took another sip from his glass. "Albus will be thinking on the matter of the prophecy and whether or not to believe in it or not." He murmured.

"Yeah, but he must know that they were overheard." Sirius persisted. "I know that Aberforth would have told Albus that Bellatrix Lestrange was thrown out of the pub after she was caught spying upon him."

Moody frowned at that. Yes, Sirius was right. Aberforth Dumbledore, the owner and proprietor of the Hogs Head Pub in Hogsmeade, would have told his older brother about Bellatrix Lestrange eavesdropping upon his interview with Sybil Trelawney. Albus' silence on the matter of the prophecy was quite damaging to the trust that James Potter, Lily Potter, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, and Sirius Black had placed in him. "You are right lad. This is a problem." He said as he tipped back his drink and drank the rest of it down in one swallow.

Sirius nodded his agreement. "I think that Dumbledore means well, but he is playing a dangerous game with the lives of my loved ones and I will not tolerate it." Sirius declared angrily before he strode back to the kitchen and snatched up the bottle of Ogden's Finest. He brought the bottle back and then poured Moody another glass before he poured himself another one as well.

"Agreed." Moody said gruffly. "We'll have to beard the lion in his own den."

Sirius nodded his head and felt a bit of the tension leave him. "Yes." He agreed. He knew that they would have to confront Dumbledore. "More importantly though we need a Death Eater that will talk." He muttered darkly. "We need a spy in their ranks or at least to capture a senior Death Eater and somehow break them, make them talk." He told Moody.

Moody nodded his agreement. "Do you have any ideas of possible Death Eaters?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course I do, but no way to prove that they are Death Eaters." He grumbled. "Cissa did not mention her husband and James and I chose not to ask her since she had come to us of her own free will to give us the information she did."

Moody smirked. "I always thought that Abraxas Malfoy was a worthless blackguard. I am sure his son is a chip off the old block."

"Maybe, but the Malfoy's are well respected." Sirius reminded him in a tone that showed his disgust about that fact. "If it were easy to stroll into Malfoy Manor and have a look around at the family and their possessions then you would have done it already."

Moody nodded. "True." He admitted gruffly. "I'll see what I can do about getting the powers that be to grant a search of the Malfoy's." He promised.

Sirius nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I do wonder about Severus Snape." He informed Moody. "He was a nasty piece of work when I went to school with him. I asked 'Cissa if she knew if he was marked and she admitted that she had no idea. He is supposed to be some great talented Potion's Master too."

Moody nodded. "Who wouldn't want a great Potion's Master on their side?" He asked rhetorically. "So you think that he is a Death Eater?"

Sirius nodded his head in the affirmative. "I think it is a very great possibility." He told Moody. "He hung out with a lot of Slytherin's that we now know are Death Eaters. They surely tried to recruit him."

Moody smirked. "Then we shall have to check into Severus Snape, the new Lord Prince." Moody said and raised his glass in a toast.

Sirius smiled in comradery with his mentor and he raised his own glass and clicked it together in a toast with the aging Auror.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Potion's Master

Morning Vale,

March 28, 1980

Severus Snape sighed as he set aside the latest edition of Potion's Weekly. His image graced the cover of the edition. The camera crew had caught him off guard and instead of a customary glare or a stoic expression they had caught him during a moment of shared comradery with the interviewer. He had been smiling, a soft upturn of the lips, due to what Braxton Endevston had said to him.

He examined his image for a moment and sighed. He would never be considered a truly handsome man, but now he was a striking one. He had the efforts of Master Dimitri Talietzin to thank for it. His Master had insisted that there was no reason for Severus to not look his best. Master Talietzin was appalled that Mediwitch Pomfrey had not tended to these things when he was a student at Hogwarts. He had used spells and potions to straighten up his teeth and whiten them. Then one evening when both he and a visiting Lucius had imbibed too much liquor and he was dozing on the lounge sofa, Dimitri had used a terribly painful spell to fix his nose. Now his nose was the way it should have been, would have been, if it had never been broken several times by his violent father and the equally violent Marauders.

He had been terribly angry at first. It was difficult trying to accept his newly altered appearance because he had always valued his mind over looks or material possessions. He did have to admit now that he was grateful for Dimitri's meddling. He was like an overprotective uncle, sweeping in to meddle in his life when he felt like it.

Narcissa had loved it. She got along well with Master Talietzin when she and Lucius visited him. She cared for Severus. So too did Lucius. It was an alien feeling for Severus but it spread warmth through him when he thought of Narcissa bossing him about and Lucius giving him a commiserating look but not daring to interfere. Lucius was clever enough to know that he would suffer Narcissa's wrath if he did. No one had cared for him like this since Lily.

When he was truly honest with himself he knew that Lily had never cared so much about him as did the Malfoy couple. Lily had been his first friend, his best friend, and he had loved her deeply. It had devastated him when she had refused to accept his apology. After all, he had suffered the brunt of her red-headed temper countless times over the years of their friendship. He had always forgiven her, often without her even apologizing. Yet she had refused to accept his apology. She had cited her Gryffindor friends saying that they had been on Lily's back for years wanting her to end the friendship and Lily was choosing to do it. Lily had told him he was going down a dark path that she could not follow. That he was becoming evil. It was just all too much for her and so they were not friends anymore.

Severus shivered as he remembered those dark days. The loss of Lily's friendship was one of the worst moments of his life. It seemed the catalyst for so many wrong things. He had returned home just a week later to find his mother's dead body in his childhood home. He had been wise enough to get into contact with Lucius Malfoy and it was Lucius who came with the Auror's to take him away. The Wizarding Child Services were appalled to realize that a Witch had been killed by a Muggle and that a Wizarding Child had been abused, unable to defend himself with magic due to the laws against magical use by minors. They took Severus' own wishes into account as to where he wished to live and he chose to live with the Malfoy's. Thus he became the ward of the powerful Abraxas Malfoy.

He had returned to school with next to no one knowing of his change in circumstances. His only contact with Lily had been when she approached him to ask why she had not seen him in the neighborhood during the summer. Lily must have been feeling guilty because she knew that his father was abusive. She probably wondered if he had stayed the summer trapped in his own home with the monster. Severus had politely yet coolly informed her that he had come home to find his mother's dead body and that the Auror's took him away. He no longer lived in Spinner's End. Lily had called him a liar, refusing for the whole year to believe that he had spoken the truth. Severus had unleashed some of his own hurt on her when she called him a liar. He had told her that she had promised to be his friend for forever and then the last school year she had chosen to end their friendship. Lily had opened and closed her mouth several times then and Severus had chosen to make his exit then. He did not need to speak to Lily any longer. He had finally said his piece.

The Marauders were crueler toward him after that, but never where Lily would see it. Severus decided that he didn't care. Lily was an absolute fool if she believed that those boys had ceased their bullying ways.

Severus still hated that he let himself fall into Black's plan. He had nearly been torn to shreds by a Werewolf. He had been saved by James Potter, one of his greatest tormentors. Dumbledore had threatened him and forced his silence and then he had given Black a smack on the wrist for his actions. Severus had known that the Marauders hated him, but he had not realized that they wanted him dead. The knowledge had hurt him far deeper than he cared to admit. Dumbledore's attitude had hurt him as well. Dumbledore had always taken the side of the Marauders so he really should not have been surprised that he had done so again.

It was only after his graduation and he had put distance between himself and his tormentors that he realized that Dumbledore was more or less saving himself. He had illegally allowed a Werewolf to study at Hogwarts. The knowledge, if it got out, would ruin him. Severus was sure that Dumbledore had never knowingly let another Werewolf study at the school. Lupin's illness helped Severus understand his actions. He must have been terribly afraid that Potter and Black would abandon him if he did not play along with their schemes. Potter had shown great loyalty to Lupin by rescuing Severus from him. He had no delusions that James Potter had saved his life because he suddenly thought Severus Snape worth saving. No. He had done it for his friend who would have been put to death should he attack a Wizard. Black was a monster as far as Snape was concerned. He had utilized his friend as a weapon to take out an opponent. How much more monstrous could one get? That Lupin had forgiven Black just showed how truly pathetic the Werewolf was.

His final year at Hogwarts had been full of aggravation. He had to keep Lupin's secret and the Headmaster was watching him closely. The Marauder's had wisely decided that it would be best if they did not attempt to harm him physically any longer, but that did not stop them from spreading horrible rumors about him. Several of his roommates had decided that they would join the rising Dark Lord who called himself Voldemort and they were urging him to join. Their entreaties grew increasingly more desperate and Severus felt more and more pressured. He actually began to fear being near his roommates.

On Severus' birthday he received the greatest news of his life. He had been accepted as the Apprentice of the esteemed and renowned Potion's Master Dimitri Talietzin. He had begun a happy correspondence with his new Master learning all that was expected of him. He also received a few brief words of praise from his Guardian, Abraxas Malfoy. Though the words were brief they made him smile for days.

Severus had been appalled when during his second to last week of school at Hogwarts, he had been called to the office of Professor Dumbledore. There he met with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn. He was then given the most insulting of offers by Slughorn. The man had presented the idea for Severus to become his Apprentice. The offer had been presented in a condescending way, as though Slughorn felt he was bestowing a great favor and honor upon Severus. As though Severus could not have possibly gained any other prospects, despite his genius and position as being one of the top five brightest students in Hogwarts graduating class. Professor Dumbledore of course encouraged Severus to say yes to Slughorn's offer. Severus did not know why Dumbledore wanted him to do so, but it was reason enough in Severus' mind for him to say no. Besides, he already had plans for his future. He had politely and respectfully declined and had fled the office.

Graduation had been a great relief. Lucius and Narcissa had attended along with Abraxas and then they had retreated to Malfoy Manor where Severus spent a pleasant week before he left for Switzerland where he would meet with his Master. He loved working for and learning from Master Talietzin. He had learned more than potions from the master. He had also learned wandless and wordless magic. He had learned to become a fierce and capable duelist. He had also learned more about how to be a gentleman. He had begun such training as a ward of the Malfoy's and he had asked Master Talietzin to continue his training so that he would do the Malfoy's proud. He never wanted them to be ashamed of having become his Guardian's.

It was only after he had returned to Britain and had settled in as the Head of House Prince that he had learned that rumors had still been spread about him while he was abroad. It seemed that Albus Dumbledore and those closest to him were convinced that he was a sworn follower of Voldemort. The reason was that he had refused Slughorn's offer. They did not know that he had already been granted an Apprenticeship from another Master. Severus had been astounded to realize that anyone had thought of him aside from the Malfoy's.

"Master Sev'rus!" Called the voice of Asphodel, one of the Prince House-Elves that he had inherited. Each of the elves was named after a potions ingredient. He needed no greater proof that the Prince family had long enjoyed the fine art of potions brewing than that.

"What is it Asphodel?" He asked of the House-elf.

"Auror's." Asphodel said as she wrung her hands. "Auror's be here. Aconite is speaking with them in the foyer."

"Thank you Asphodel." He said as he arose from his seat. "I will see to them. Go back to your duties and do not fear." He then squared his shoulders as he headed out of his study. He silently thanked Narcissa for the letter she had sent him in early February warning him that Sirius Black suspected him of being a Death Eater and that he should expect an eventual raid upon Morning Vale. He had been dressed for a casual day of correspondence and potions brewing. As such his shoulder-length black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck by a thin silken ribbon. He wore sturdy black breeches and a simple white cotton button up shirt. The arms of his shirt had been rolled up to his elbows. Normally when informed of company he would have straightened his sleeves but now he left them. Let them see his unmarked arms. Let them swiftly see that they were wrong about him.

Lily was wrong about him. She had insisted that he was going to a dark place that she could not follow. He had not traveled down a dark path. He had suffered dark and terrible things and he had come through them the stronger and better man. He would be owned by no one.

"Welcome to Morning Vale." Severus' deep voice reverberated through the front foyer and he stared at the four Auror's whom had come to visit him. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody seemed to be the leader of the charge. Sirius Black stared at him with hard cold eyes. James Potter stood beside Black and had been inspecting the foyer before turning his attention to Snape. The last of the Auror's was Frank Longbottom. Snape had never had problems with Longbottom. He was a clever and astute young man from what little Snape had been able to learn of him. "How may I help you?" Severus asked pleasantly and he had to control himself in order not to smirk when he watched Black studying his arms.

"We have a warrant to search your person and your premises on suspicions of being in collusion with the villain calling himself Lord Voldemort." Moody declared as she shoved a parchment into Severus chest. His hands arose in order to catch it. Moody strode past him and began to look around his home.

Severus frowned as he broke the seal on the scroll and then unrolled it. He slowly read through the wording of the document and allowed his mind to absorb and understand just what he was being accused of. Treason against the Wizarding Peoples of Great Britain. He wanted to rail at them for their stupidity but he held himself back and he exuded and outward sense of calm. He needed to keep calm. Moody was looking for an excuse to arrest him and he would take any that Severus gave him.

Severus was forced to watch as the men went through his home, room by room moving his things about. Longbottom and Potter were careful of his possessions while Moody and Black threw things about without a care in the world. They were searching for Dark Artifacts of course. Then Moody and Black began going through his papers in the study.

"Who is Talietzin, Dimitri Talietzin?" Moody demanded to know while waving a stack of correspondences from Master Talietzin in his grubby paw.

"Master Dimitri Talietzin is a Potion's Master who resides in Switzerland. He was my Potion's Master. I apprenticed under him to gain my Potion's Mastery." Severus explained.

"Can you prove that?" Black asked in a cold voice.

"Yes. I have copies of my contract with Master Talietzin." Severus said to them. "Also you could always contact Master Talietzin and ask him."

"I've never heard of this Master Talietzin." Moody grumbled as he slammed the envelopes on the desk. "How do I know that he is real?"

"That's because you know nothing about Potions, Moody." Frank Longbottom spoke up. "I have met Master Talietzin before. He is a renowned Potion's Master."

"Lily swears by his works." James Potter added with a thoughtful frown as he studied Severus. "So when you graduated from Hogwart's you departed immediately for Switzerland?" He asked.

"No." Severus responded. "I left the graduation with my Guardian, Lord Malfoy. I spent a week at his home, Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire arranging my affairs before traveling to Switzerland where I was picked up at the transport destination by Master Talietzin."

Potter nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Tell me, were you ever recruited by the man styling himself as Lord Voldemort?"

"No." Severus said easily. It was true. He had been recruited on behalf of Voldemort but he had never been in the man's presence and had never spoken with him.

"Have you ever met the man calling himself Voldemort?" Frank Longbottom asked him.

"No." Severus said with great ease.

Sirius scowled at him. "Come off it, you knew people in school that became Death Eaters!" He said through gritted teeth.

Severus nodded his head. "Yes. I had heard that several of my old dorm-mates had chosen to side with that man." He said evenly. "However, that does not make me one of them."

Sirius glared at him. "I do not believe you."

Severus nodded his head in understanding. 'Of course you don't.' Severus thought as he stared at Sirius Black. When Black was still a boy of eleven he had made up his mind that Severus was the evil villain and that Sirius was the great knight who must protect everyone from the dastardly villainous Snivellus. How he had hated that nickname. He had become that person against his will. The sniveling villain, the opponent to the Marauders. He had not realized how well and how easily he had fallen into the role that Sirius Black had cast for him until he had felt safe and happy in Switzerland. He refused to allow Sirius Black to put him back into that role.

"You don't have to." Severus said evenly as he met the blue eyed gaze of Sirius Black. "Your belief or disbelief, as this situation stands, does not make my words any less truth."

"Did your dorm-mates while you were a student at Hogwart's attempt to recruit you to join Lord Voldemort's cause?" Frank Longbottom asked of him then.

Severus turned his gaze away from Black and looked at Longbottom. Clever. Yes. Longbottom was clever. "Yes, they did. They spoke at length about how Voldemort would make the world better."

"Yet you want us to believe that you did not join them?" Moody scoffed.

Severus spread his arms wide, purposefully showing off the lack of the Dark Mark upon his arms. "I am speaking the truth. I have not joined the man who calls himself Voldemort." He stated firmly.

"Why?" Sirius asked of him then. "Surely when you were recruited they offered you power, fame?"

Severus scoffed. "Of course they did." He said in a lazy tone of voice.

"Then why didn't you accept?" James Potter asked and it was clear by his tone of voice that he actually believed that Severus had not accepted the offers. That surprised Severus for a moment.

Only a moment.

He stared into James Potter's hazel eyes for several moments sizing up the man that Lily had chosen, the one she had married. The one that she had, whether she had realized it or not, forsaken him for. "I do not believe in promises made by others." He said softly as he looked at James. "My childhood best friend, she taught me that the promises that others made me could not be trusted. My school years taught me that powerful men will only make promises to those they intend to use for their own benefit. If they cannot win one with promises then they shall cow them with threats." It seemed in those moments as though he and James Potter were the only two in the room. "I am not a people person, what do I care about fame? And power? That is not something that any fool can grant."

James swallowed hard as he continued to stare at Snape. The look in his eyes, it was as though he had never truly seen Severus Snape until that very moment.

'He hasn't.' Severus realized. 'He always thought of me as his competition for Lily's favors.'

"Will you submit to testing?" Frank Longbottom asked of him politely.

Severus looked at him in confusion. "Your arms, Lord Prince." He said choosing to be respectful by using his title. "There could be a glamour."

Severus understood then and he nodded his head in acquiescence. "Of course." He said and he stepped toward Auror Longbottom. He presented his arms to the Auror and awaited the moment where he would feel the spells wash over him. He felt the intrusive spells a moment later. They felt warm, searching, but not painful. His arms remained as they were, a few old burn scars from where he had scalded himself during making potions, but no Dark Mark.

"He's clean." Longbottom announced with a nod of respect toward Severus.

"Let me check." Sirius Black snarled. "You only cast two spells on him. Snape came into Hogwart's knowing more Dark Arts spells than the seventh year Slytherins. He could have used some dark spell to hide the evidence."

Longbottom narrowed his eyes at his fellow Auror. "I do not believe this is necessary." He stated firmly.

"Your thoughts are noted." Moody growled. "Check him over Black." He snapped out.

"With pleasure." Sirius stated as he moved to stand before Severus.

Severus raised his arms once more and awaited the testing. Unlike Longbottom's magic, Black's felt slightly painful. It searched far deeper than Longbottom's. Black was angry and his magic felt just as fierce. He wanted rather desperately to find something wrong with Severus. 'He wants to feel vindicated that he was right about me.' He realized and he felt the urge to smile though he suppressed it. Black would have to learn how to live with disappointments.

Finally he felt Black's magic retreat and he met the blue eyes of the man who was frowning in confusion and anger. He stared at Sirius Black refusing to back down. His own Occlumency shields were up and he knew that Black would be unable to read his mind. He was tempted to look into Black's mind but he didn't dare. It was the sort of thing that if caught, Moody would take him away and lock him up for.

"Well?" Barked Moody.

"He's really clean." Sirius Black had to admit and it sounded as though the admission was painful for Sirius.

"In that case we should be going." Frank Longbottom proclaimed. "Lord Prince, we are sorry to have wasted your time."

Severus shook his head in the negative. He was willing to be gracious in his victory. "There is no need to apologize." He said as he shook Auror Longbottom's hand. "You were given a lead and you needed to follow it up. I quite understand. You are just trying to protect the citizens."

"Thank you for your understanding Snape." James Potter said from beside Frank Longbottom. "And thank you for your cooperation."

Severus nodded his head graciously. He watched as Moody led the way stomping to the Foyer with Sirius fast beside him. Frank and James followed slower behind them. Severus watched as Aconite opened the door for his unwanted guests and Moody growled at the little Elf as he stomped out the door. Black was again fast behind him. Having been proven wrong, Black clearly did not want to stay longer. Longbottom followed them out the door and down the path. James stopped on the doorstep and he turned back to look at Severus.

"Is there any word that you would like for me to pass on to Lily?" James asked of him. His hazel eyes were full of such sincerity that it made Severus wonder why James was being so kind.

It did not matter, he decided.

"No." He said simply. "She cut the tie between us long ago Potter. There is nothing that I would want to say to Mrs. Potter now."

James looked like he wanted to argue but then he closed his mouth and he nodded his head sadly. "Thank you for your time." He said in farewell and then he trotted down the steps and down the lane to the apparition point.

Severus watched as James Potter, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, and Frank Longbottom apparated away from his home. He smiled softly as he turned his back on the open door and walked deeper into his house. He heard the door click shut behind him and he allowed himself to relax. "Thank you Aconite. You did very well."

"Thank you Master Sev'rus." Aconite said, his voice a happy sound. Aconite was a middle-aged House-Elf and it was for that reason that Severus had chosen to put him in charge of greeting guests to Morning Vale.

Severus returned to his study and with a wave of his hand his things were put back into place. "Asphodel." He called and was gratified when the female House-Elf, the younger sister of Aconite, appeared.

"Master Sev'rus, Sir?" Asphodel asked.

"Please clean up the mess left behind by the Auror's visit." Severus ordered her.

"Of course Master." Asphodel bowed and then hurried out of the study to do as he had bid her.

Severus smiled as he seated himself at his desk. After a few moments of thought he pulled a piece of parchment toward himself and took out his favorite green-black ink. He dipped his favorite writing quill into the ink and began a letter full of gratitude toward Narcissa Malfoy for her kindly warning that Auror's would search him and his home for evidence of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He owed Narcissa a favor and he was very aware that the woman was quite cunning beneath that demure veneer. He wondered, idly, what she would demand of him for recompense.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Readers,_

 _It has come to my attention due to many wonderful reviewers that I really should give a few more warnings about my story. I apologize for not doing so previously. I am rather new to posting stories online and I am growing in the appropriate etiquette._

 _Warnings: This story is an Alternate Universe. This means you should not expect many things from Canon to happen in this story. It also means that I will play about with the timeline to suit the needs of my narrative. Example: Harry Potter defeated Voldemort on Halloween of 1981 in Canon. However, if I wish for him to do that sooner then it shall happen sooner. Also characters that were Death Eaters in Canon might not be Death Eaters in Renewal. A final warning, I like to write realistically. This means that I will write from the point of view of the characters. So if Sirius Black hates Severus Snape then I will write that and if Severus Snape hates him right back then I will write that. The reasons belong to the characters and not to me as the author. I am not engaging in a round of character bashing. If you expect to read characters who are perfect and never hurt anyone's feelings or come up with the wrong answers then you are wasting your time reading my story. My characters will make mistakes like real human beings._

 _Thanks for indulging me. And now… on with the story…  
_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Edict

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

March 30, 1980

Lucius felt his patience waning each time his father brought up the subject of whom would be the Godfather of his unborn son. His father, Abraxas Malfoy, was quite adamant in his opinion that Lucius should choose Abraxas' old friend Orran Nott to be the Godfather to his boy. Orran had finally been blessed with a son and heir months ago and he had named Lucius as the Godfather. Abraxas was of the opinion that it would not harm House Malfoy to be doubly entangled with House Nott.

However, Lucius disagreed with his father. Rumors abounded that Orran Nott had killed his three previous wives, though obviously nothing could be proven to convict the man. Orran Nott was a ruthless sadist as far as Lucius was concerned and he really did not understand why it was that his father so favored the man. Lucius sighed and made a mental note that he would need to pay the utmost attention to his Godson, Theodore Nott. If he had his way the poor babe would already reside in the Malfoy nursery under the care of Narcissa and her competent staff. That Narcissa was likewise against the idea of Orran Nott becoming Draco's Godfather helped insure that Lucius stood firm against his father's prodding.

"Father, I have said it before and I will say it again." Lucius said when his father ended his latest round of explanations of why Orran Nott would be such a good choice of Godparent. "House Malfoy is already bound to House Nott in the form of my bond to young Theodore. There is no need for a double bonding. Instead we should look to other families to gain more connections."

"Parkinson's." Sneered Abraxas.

"Not necessarily." Lucius hedged. It was true he had been considering his old friend Caius Parkinson as a Godparent for Draco.

"I will not have it." Abraxas proclaimed.

"Very well then it shall not be Caius." Lucius agreed. "But it will not be Orran." He added in a firm tone of voice.

The sadistic man would not go near his son if Lucius could help it. He already feared enough for Theodore as it was. So much so that he had placed a Malfoy House-Elf in the Nott nursery to watch over the boy. He was sure that Orran would never go into the nursery and even if he did, he doubted that the man would notice the House-Elf was not one of his own.

"You are as stubborn as your mother." Abraxas declared in the tone he usually used to show his displeasure with his son.

Lucius inclined his head, choosing to take his father's words as a compliment. His mother, Lysandra Malfoy nee Chalont, had been the parent he loved and revered most. It was his mother whom spent time with him as a child and it was she who guided him in his pursuits as he grew. Lysandra had feared the rumors about the man called "Lord Voldemort" and she had in her final years of life begged Lucius to never join the man's side unless it was the only way that Lucius could see fit to survive. Upon her deathbed Lucius had sworn an oath in blood and magic that he would not join the ranks of Lord Voldemort's chosen followers. Though it had grown increasingly difficult to do so he had maintained a sense of neutrality. He had been courted by many old friends who had become Death Eaters, the chosen name of Lord Voldemort's followers. Lucius had found the name to be ostentatious but clever. It meant swallowers of death and it was a name that could frighten the masses. Lucius could not say that he had been courted by anyone from the side of the "Light" as Albus Dumbledore proclaimed them, but then this did not surprise him. He was positive that Dumbledore and his little acolytes had already decided that he was a Death Eater.

"Are you two still arguing over whom shall be the Godfather of my Draconis?"

Lucius smiled as he heard the sweet voice of his wife, his beloved Narcissa. He turned toward the doorway to see her standing just within the room. His gaze swept over her. Her golden hair was left half up and half down with golden curls flowing over her breasts. The soft fabric of her champagne shaded dress seemed to shimmer in the candlelight of early evening. His gaze settled upon her stomach where one of her delicate hands rested on the gentle swell that showed the growth of their child. His son. His son was growing there. How had he been blessed to have a son with this gorgeous creature?

He knew how of course. He had ruthlessly bullied and threatened the other gentlemen who wanted Narcissa Black. He had terrorized them until they gave up on any chance of claiming her as their own. Then he had ruthlessly pursued her. He had courted her with tenacity, wanting to sweep her off her feet and have her bound to him in the wedding contracts before she could come to her senses and realize just what a selfish and ruthless man she was giving herself to. That Narcissa could hold him in such great affection was truly beyond his wildest comprehension.

"Yes." Lucius managed to answer. "We have finally reached an accord in the matter."

"Oh?" She asked as she came closer, her gray eyed gaze searching his face.

Lucius smiled gently at her as she came into his reach. He put his larger hands on her delicate shoulders and trailed down to her hands. He raised both to his lips and he closed his eyes before he placed a reverent kiss to each hand. "Yes. We have agreed that neither Parkinson nor Nott shall be Godfather to our Draco."

Narcissa laughed at that and then pulled her hands from Lucius' grip. "In that case perhaps you would read this." She stated simply and she then reached into the pocket of her skirt and drew forth a small rolled up letter.

Lucius took the scroll and unrolled it. He smirked when he immediately recognized the writing of his old protégé and friend, one Severus Snape.

'Cissa,

What is your price for the forewarning that you gave to me and when shall you come calling to collect?

Severus.

Lucius frowned at just how his friend had ended the letter as he gave it back to Narcissa. Since Severus was writing to a lady he should have ended his letter with more formality than his first name. It screamed of intimacy.

"I admit he needs more etiquette lessons." Narcissa said lightly.

"Of what did you forewarn our dear Severus?" Lucius asked her with a great deal of curiosity.

"I warned him that Auror's would come to his home to search and ask him questions about whether or not he was in collusion with He Who Must Not Be Named." Narcissa revealed.

"He Who Must Not Be Named." Lucius scoffed. "Of all the stupid monikers." He grumbled.

"Yes, well," Narcissa said in an attempt to divert her husband back onto the topic she wanted. "Severus recognizes that he owes me a debt and you know how he hates owing debts. He wants me to collect as soon as may be."

Lucius nodded his understanding. Severus did hate owing anyone. He was very independent. Too independent. The loss of his friendship to that muggleborn, Lily Evans, had hit Severus hard. Severus tried hard to not need anyone as a result of that. Severus preferred instead to be his own person. The Malfoy's and his old Potions Master were the only exceptions that Lucius knew of. It was truly an honor to be allowed into Severus' life at all.

"So what shall you ask of him? A potion?" Lucius asked of her in a teasing tone of voice.

"No." Narcissa said gently. Then boldly she stated. "I will demand that he repay the debt by becoming the Godfather of our Draco."

"Godfather to Draco." Lucius trailed off and let himself truly think about the possibility. Severus had become his father's ward and in that time Lucius had taken to looking upon Severus as though he were the little brother Lucius had always desired. He had ever looked at Severus that way, he realized.

"Yes." Lucius murmured. "My love, your choice is inspired." He said before he placed a kiss upon her forehead because he needed to touch her. Whenever she was near he needed to touch her.

"Severus has taken up the Prince seat." Abraxas said, reminding them of his presence. "It is an inspired choice. It would bring Severus closer into our family fold, give him more legitimacy due to his connection to us, and it could potentially grant Draco the estates and vaults of the Prince lineage since Severus is quite unlikely to ever wed."

Narcissa nodded her head though her expression for a moment was sad. "Yes, I had thought of all of those factors. What's more is that Severus is accomplished and trustworthy. He practically is a Malfoy."

Lucius nodded his agreement. "Yes and the trouble was that we wanted a Godfather that we could trust to protect Draco no matter what, even if that protection must be from us. Severus knows us and he will know the signs of whether or not we have in some way become compromised or impaired."

Abraxas smiled and clapped Lucius on the back. "I trust I shall hear soon enough that Severus is to be the Godfather. 'Cissa my dear, do tell me how the meeting with Severus goes and do not leave out a single detail."

She laughed as she watched her father in law exit the lounge. "I think I will do him one better and draw forth the memory for his pensieve." She said teasingly. "But now we must away, my love."

Lucius smiled even as he drew her into his arms. "And where to, my heart?" He asked even as he began to place delicate nibbles and kisses upon her gorgeous neck. He loved how soft her skin felt beneath his lips and the little delighted sounds she made when he nipped along the vein at the side of her throat.

It was in a breathless voice that Narcissa whispered. "To Lord Black's home in Belgravia." She whimpered then when Lucius lips found the spot right behind her ear. "He called a meeting." She reminded her husband.

Slowly and with great reluctance Lucius lifted his head. He was pleased to see his wife was deliciously dazed due to his ministrations. "Tonight." He promised her. "I will lay you down upon our bed and I will worship every inch of your flesh. No part of you will go without my touch."

Narcissa moaned due to the very thought and pulled herself away from his arms in an attempt to regain some of her composure. "Tonight." She agreed and then she swept out of the room.

Lucius chuckled and he followed after her, more than content to watch over her as they made their way to the floo. He followed after her, arriving a few moments behind her into the receiving room of the Black Townhouse in Belgravia.

He felt magic flow over him wiping away the vestiges of soot that was often a hazard of floo travel. His sharp ice-blue eyes glanced to the left where he met the gaze of his sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange. He politely inclined his head to his wife's eldest sibling and then made his way to Narcissa's side.

He swiftly greeted their hostess, Melania Black, and then followed Narcissa into the lounge where most of the Black family seemed to have gathered. He watched his wife with amusement as she made her way directly to Olivia Macmillan who was holding the young Heir Black, Leonis. Lucius idly made his way over to the two ladies so that he might better have a look at the child.

"I have not seen our little lion in a few weeks." Narcissa proclaimed as she gently took the baby from his mother.

"He grows more beautiful every day." Olivia said proudly as she watched Narcissa hold her first born son.

Lucius let his eyes roam over the baby boy that Narcissa held and he admitted to himself that the baby was a cute little thing. He was quite adorable really. The gray eyes were quite striking. It made Lucius wonder, would Draco have the ice-blue eyes that were common of the Malfoy's or would he have gray eyes like his mother?

He met Narcissa's eyes and he could not stop the small smile that curved his lips as she smiled at him. Narcissa and their unborn child were the light of his world. He wanted to live happily with them for the rest of his life.

"I thank you all for coming." The voice of Arcturus Black III started the family meeting.

Lucius looked to the head of the House of Black. He did not know the man well, but it was to first Cygnus Black and then to Arcturus Black III that Lucius had been forced to go to in order to ask for Narcissa's hand in marriage. Out of the two, Lucius had been more impressed with the Lord Black.

"Why have you called us here, Arcturus?" Lucius heard his father-in-law, Cygnus Black, ask of the Head of the Black family. Lucius felt Narcissa tense slightly beside him and he placed a hand upon her lower back to offer her a subtle comfort. She pressed back, resting a bit of her weight into his arm, taking his offered support. He knew that Narcissa was at times embarrassed by her parents.

Arcturus smiled at Cygnus, yet the smile had the barest edge of cruelty. "Ever one to get straight to the point, Cygnus." He said in a chiding tone of voice. "Truly, I have always said that you lacked in proper disciplines. Not the least of which is patience."

"Some of us have important things to attend to, Arcturus." Cygnus replied in a scathing tone of voice.

Lucius gaze was drawn down toward the child in Narcissa's arms as he began to whimper. He frowned in puzzlement at that. The child had been a sleep a few moments before and though Arcturus and Cygnus were not being pleasant to one another, they had not raised their voices. Surely the child could not be affected by them.

"Are you implying that my Arcturus does not attend to anything of import?" Melania demanded to know. "Why you ungrateful wretch! After all the hard work he has done for this family, for you!"

"Silence yourself Melania." Walburga snapped. "Cygnus was saying nothing of the sort. He was reminding Arcturus that he was not the only male of House Black who had important business to attend to."

"Oh and of course you defend him." Melania said glaring at Walburga. "You always defend Cygnus. Even against Orion you would ever take Cygnus' side."

"Don't you dare bring Orion's name into this discussion!" Walburga snarled.

Anything else that the two women might have said to each other was suddenly cut off by the sharp piercing wail of the heir to the House of Black. Lucius was caught by surprise by the sharp wails of the child but he swiftly began to aid Narcissa in trying to calm the baby.

"Oh sweet lion, shh." Narcissa cooed to the child.

"Here, give him to me." Olivia gently ordered Narcissa. It was with reluctance that Narcissa relinquished Leonis Black into his mother's care. Lucius watched as Olivia set about soothing the child while the room remained for a time in silence. Lucius chose to savor the silence. It was his experience with the Black family that the silence would be fleeting.

"I will just take him to Lady Melania's private lounge." Olivia announced to the room while Leonis Black continued to fuss. She awaited a nod from both Arcturus and Melania and then she made her way swiftly from the room. She was followed a moment later by Cassiopeia Black.

"If we may come to the point of why we are here?" Cygnus once more questioned.

Lucius too was curious as to why the family Black and its familial associates were called together. In truth it made him feel on edge to be in a room with the Lestrange brothers. He knew that the two men were Death Eaters, servants of the one calling himself Lord Voldemort. Lucius did not wish to give the Lestrange brothers the opportunity to attempt to recruit him to the Dark Lord's cause. He wanted himself and his wife to have nothing to do with such fools.

Though he did not agree with the many allowances that the likes of Albus Dumbledore had championed for the Muggle-born's, he likewise recognized that the way that Lord Voldemort wished to handle things was simply wrong. The murder of a Muggle-born…of a magical child…it was anathema. Children were sacred in their world. It was amongst one of their oldest precepts.

That was of course the crux of the matter. Voldemort led his followers to somehow believe that Muggle-born children were as good as muggles themselves. How could those fools believe that? Those children had magic. No wand would accept them if they did not. They would not be able to learn spells and cast them if they were as low as mere muggles. For whatever reason, Muggle-borns were magical and so they had to be protected. Lucius could side with Albus Dumbledore's rhetoric on that score. He would not agree with the rest of Dumbledore's proposals though. Why should their customs change for the sake of Muggle-born children? Let them learn Wizarding customs instead.

"We are here to discuss the future of this house." Arcturus said bringing Lucius' attention back into focus. Arcturus words silenced the room, even the smaller conversations ceased as all eyes focused upon the head of the House of Black. "As most of you know, my son and heir Orion was murdered by vigilantes known as Death Eaters." He said the words softly but with great venom. "These vandals have been attacking the wizarding population inciting terror and chaos as well as murdering the poor and unsuspecting and specific targets all in the name of their so called Lord."

There was restless movement from the Lestrange brothers who stood behind the settee that contained Druella Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Walburga Black. Lucius felt a vicious sort of satisfaction over their discomfort. He wondered if one of the brothers had been the one who had murdered Orion Black. Lucius and his father had engaged in a few idle discussions wondering if the murder of Orion was the random event it appeared. It had seemed that Orion had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but was that true?

"Any of House Black who have sworn themselves to the allegiance of the man styling himself Lord Voldemort, I command you to come forward now." Arcturus declared.

Lucius felt the strength of the command, felt the powerful magic ripple through the air. He had heard that the Lord of a House had such power over their subjects, their family members and vassals, but he had never seen it enacted before now. It was impressive.

Bellatrix Lestrange arose from her position seated between her mother Druella and her aunt Walburga. She came forward to stand before Lord Black and she then dropped to her knees before him in a posture of submission. Lucius felt Narcissa tense beside him and he wrapped an arm about her waist and drew her against him to offer her comfort. Normally he would not do such a thing, but they were before family.

"You have sworn yourself to the monster whose minions killed my son?" Arcturus asked of Bellatrix.

She flinched but met his gaze. "My Lord Voldemort did not mean for Uncle Orion to be murdered." She said eager to explain that Voldemort was not to blame.

"Do not speak that filth's name in my presence." Arcturus commanded.

Bellatrix flinched but remained silent. Her hands rested upon her thighs, her nails curved into her palms digging into the flesh.

"Bellatrix, you always held such promise." Arcturus said as he stared down upon the girl. "I am disappointed that you would sell yourself so cheaply to such an upstart."

Lucius could see the glitter of tears in his sister-in-law's eyes. Whether they were of anger or shame he could not begin to guess. He was not close to Bellatrix due to her marital family.

"My Lord is not an upstart. He hails from the noble line of Slytherin." Bellatrix proclaimed.

Arcturus reached down and grasped Bellatrix by the chin and gripped her tightly. "I am your Lord, not that upstart." He hissed at her.

Cygnus took a step forward and then froze as the gray eyed glare of Arcturus came to rest upon him. "You would do well to know your place Cygnus." He warned him. "I should have removed your three children from your care long ago."

Cygnus's complexion darkened in anger and he opened his mouth to retort only for Arcturus to speak again. "You will only have that warning Cygnus." With that Cygnus glared but he did not speak and he did not make a further move forward toward where Arcturus stood looming over his first born daughter.

Lucius was quite impressed with Arcturus' show of power. He felt Narcissa trembling against him and held her a little more securely as he watched Arcturus make his point to Bellatrix.

"You were born unto the House of Black." Arcturus informed Bellatrix. You bear a sigil of this house upon your skin." He reminded her. "You were given in marriage to the House of Lestrange. If you were to hail any as your lord it would be your husband or myself." He reminded her. Then his gaze flickered to Rodolphus Lestrange. "You too bear the mark of the upstart then."

Rodolphus paled and attempted to shake his head in the negative but Arcturus clearly did not believe him. "Come now, Bellatrix could not have sworn herself to the upstart without her husband's consent. You ensured that the wedding contract was quite archaic limiting her freedoms."

Lucius glanced down at the golden blond hair of his wife as her hand came to rest upon his arm. She gripped him tightly for a moment before releasing the tight hold. His own marriage contract to Narcissa gave her a great deal of freedom. She would never have the freedom to divorce him. He had been adamant that she would never have a way to flee him, but all other freedoms he had wished to grant her, to keep her happy so that hopefully she would never attempt to leave him.

Lucius turned his gaze back to Arcturus as he once more addressed the room at large. "Now hear my edict." The man's voice held power as it carried throughout the room. "From this day forward the House of Black is an enemy to the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort." He ignored the cry of alarm that came from Bellatrix. "Those of this house who have sworn themselves to the man called Lord Voldemort will disavow his cause."

Bellatrix scrambled to grab hold of Arcturus and she held fast to the fabric of his breeches. "My Lord Black, please, if you would only sit down and talk with Lor..err…with him, then you would understand what he stands for and how right it is."

"Never." Hissed Arcturus Black. "The man murdered my son and is most likely responsible for the death of Regulus as well." He insisted and for a moment Bellatrix looked as though she had been slapped.

"Regulus? No. No, he couldn't have been responsible…" Bellatrix rambled but she did not sound at all sure. There was no conviction in her tone of voice.

"I will never join that murderer." Arcturus made plain. "Furthermore, if any Lord were to rule the Wizarding World, it should be one with Black blood, not someone claiming Slytherin's, Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, or even Ravenclaw's." He snarled.

A short time later Lucius escorted his wife back to their home. Each were silent for a time, both reflecting on the events of the meeting. Lucius weighed and measured what it would mean that the House of Black was making a public stand against Lord Voldemort. He knew that he would have to speak with his father and convince him to swiftly back Arcturus in his very public stance. The Black's and the Malfoy's were amongst some of the oldest families in Wizarding Britain. Perhaps more of the other great families would follow them if they took this stance?

It was painting a target on their backs and that went against Lucius' sense of self-preservation. Yet what if this was the only way to persevere?

Lucius nodded his head in agreement as he remembered Arcturus' words. He could respect the great pride of Arcturus Black III. The man did have enough power to back up all of that pride after all.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is the Chapter that readers have been waiting for! I cannot thank everyone enough for their kindness and their patience. I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter._

 _Also I would like to thank a few kind reviewers (you know who you are) who have been kind enough to point out that Harry Potter's parents are named Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Charlus Potter is therefore a relation of some sort to Fleamont. I did not know this when I began to write this story. Since my plot with Harry needs him to be the grandson of Dorea Black, I have to decided not to change a thing about the way I have set up this fanfic. I am instead going to ask my readers to take it on faith that this is as I have said… An Alternate Universe._

 _I do promise to remember for future fanfics such as "The Malfoy Defiance" that Harry Potter's grandparents were Fleamont and Euphemia Potter instead of Charlus and Dorea Potter. Thanks again for the proper information!_

 _And now on with the writing…_

* * *

Chapter 11: Terror in Diagon Alley

London, England

July 25, 1980

Olivia Macmillan smiled in thanks to the waitress who brought her the glass of pink lemonade. She took a sip of the refreshing liquid and sighed in relief. She had spent her morning shopping with her sister-in-law Evelyn Greengrass. Evelyn was likewise seven months pregnant and had insisted on Olivia joining her for a day of nursery shopping. Olivia, had leapt at the opportunity. Aside from a few missives from Evelyn over the last few months she had not seen her sister-in-law or indeed any member of the Greengrass family.

"Cravings?" Evelyn asked of her with a raised dark eyebrow.

Olivia looked up at the lovely brunette and blushed. "Ever since the fourth month I have adored Pink Lemonade." She admitted. "It has been the one craving that has remained consistent."

Evelyn laughed. "I wish I could say my consistent craving was something so simple." She said. "Mine has been Fortescue's Double Chocolate Brownie Icecream with strawberry syrup."

Olivia smiled. "At least you didn't say Maple syrup." She pointed out helpfully.

Evelyn stared at her, beautiful blue eyes wide in astonishment. "Maple?" She asked.

Olivia laughed. "Yes. Narcissa, that is Lady Malfoy." Olivia began. "She told me that when she was in the fifth month of pregnancy that she wanted Maple syrup on her deserts for three days straight but on the fourth day she could not abide the thought of Maple syrup and so she would not have pancakes nor waffles."

Evelyn laughed and took a sip of her own drink, a water with lemon. "You are in the Lady Malfoy's favor then?"

Olivia blushed slightly but nodded. "Lady Malfoy has been very kind to me. Lord Black has treated me as though I were his widowed granddaughter and that brought me some support within the Black Family. Narcissa was one of the first ladies to offer me friendship. That I became pregnant so swiftly after marriage and that Narcissa was pregnant already I am sure was part of why she chose to befriend me."

"The last certainly makes sense." Evelyn agreed. "I had no idea that Lord Black had given you such prominence. To treat you as though you were his widowed granddaughter, that is a high honor."

Olivia agreed. "Yes, well with Sirius disowned…" She trailed off. Thoughts of Sirius Black, even now still had the power to hurt her. She despised the longing that she felt for him. She especially despised how it still felt slightly wrong to be touched by Malcolm instead of Sirius.

Evelyn smiled in sympathy. "He is practically dead to the Black's." Evelyn said softly, compassion in her blue eyes. "Be grateful that the Black's have not sought his life. In generations past they would have. Perhaps it is due to the influence of Dorea Potter."

Olivia mulled that over. "Perhaps. I do think it more likely that it was Melania that begged for Sirius' life." She admitted to her sister-in-law. "From what Narcissa once told me, Sirius was Melania's favorite grandchild."

"I am glad that you were so well accepted by the Black's." Evelyn said before she prompted. "And what of married life?"

Olivia blushed. "It is pleasant." She admitted to Evelyn. "Malcolm is a very kind and attentive spouse. He keeps busy with work of course. He is the sort of man who does not like to be idle and he truly loves creating structures both muggle and magical." She praised her spouse. "He was thrilled that I became pregnant so swiftly. It must have hurt him dearly to know that he was the last of his lineage."

Evelyn sipped at her lemon water and nodded. "I cannot imagine such a thing." She said with a shiver. "As you know I have an older brother. I cannot imagine losing him and realizing that I am the last of my line."

Olivia nodded. "As much as Nicholas annoys me, I would not want to be without my little brother." She revealed to Evelyn.

"I should think not." Evelyn agreed swiftly. Then the two women giggled. "We are being quite morbid."

Olivia agreed. "We should speak of life and not of death."

Evelyn smiled and nodded her agreement. "Yes. To life." She said raising her glass.

Olivia swiftly lifted her glass in agreement. "To life." She agreed.

The two women raised their glasses to their lips to drink when a loud explosion shook the building and the pane of glass near their table exploded inwards. Olivia gasped in surprise and raised her arms in an attempt to protect herself.

She heard Evelyn scream as the building shook again and she forced her eyes to focus upon her sister in law. She gasped in fright at the large spike of glass that was sticking out of Evelyn's side. "Evie!" She exclaimed in fright as she pushed from her chair moving instantly to her sister-in-law's side. Olivia barely acknowledged the smaller pieces of glass that were sticking out of her own arms as she gently touched Evelyn's bleeding side.

A whimper of pain escaped Evelyn's throat. "Livia, I need a healer." She managed to bite out.

The prompt snapped Olivia out of her horrified daze and into motion. "Right." She said and then she moved to Evelyn's other side and helped the woman to her feet. She forced herself to take a few tentative steps on broken glass and wood as she moved herself and Evelyn forward. She turned her head toward the fireplace only to frown at the sight of so many people fighting to exit through the floo network.

She swiftly ruled out the floo network as a means of escape and instead she moved Evelyn toward the front door. "We are going to have to go to another building and then use their floo." She informed Evelyn.

Evelyn hissed in pain and clung to Olivia. "What is happening out there?" She wondered aloud as another explosion shook the floor beneath their feet.

Olivia gripped Evelyn tightly to her side the better to keep both of them standing. "I don't know." She replied as she managed to keep them moving. She paused near the doorway and gently helped Evelyn to sit down in a chair. She then took the chance to step outside and glance out onto the street.

Olivia gasped in shock as she watched Wizards in black robes, their faces hidden in masks, firing spells at various witches and wizards in the alley. She was relieved the see the red robed Auror's in the alley returning fire. She screamed in surprise as a spell was fired at her from one of the masked wizards. She had no magic with which to protect herself. Her own magic had become impossibly unstable due to her pregnancy. She had no time to run. She closed her eyes terrified that this was to be her last moment alive. Her hands curved around her stomach in a futile effort to protect the life growing within.

She heard the sound of rock shattering and slowly opened her eyes to see dust and rocks falling four feet in front of her. She stared in confusion and then she felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her against a hard chest.

"Reducto!" The strong masculine voice of Sirius Black shouted with his left arm wrapped around her and his right arm out wielding his wand. "Incarcerous!" He called out.

Olivia watched wide eyed as first the Reducto Curse destroyed the statue that the masked man had sent hurtling toward them and then ropes and chains shot out of Sirius' wand and wrapped tight around their assailant. Then she felt herself being pushed forward and she was soon once more inside of the restaurant and she found herself pushed up against a wooden pillar. She trembled when she stared into the handsome yet livid face of Sirius Orion Black.

"Blood hell Olivia!" He swore as he shook her. "What did you think you were doing just standing there?" He growled at her.

"I.." She tried to answer even as she felt tears spring to her eyes. Sirius had saved her. He had been there when she needed him. "Sirius.."

He shook her once more and then his hands began to rove over her, touching her tenderly looking for signs of injury. "Your arms have glass in them." He stated, and then he ran a hand over her right cheekbone. She winced at the sting she felt when he touched it. She had not noticed that her cheek had been harmed. "You'll be bruised but I don't think you have rock in it." He told her even as he began waving his wand over her arms. She whimpered as she felt the glass slowly pull itself out of her arms. "You'll need to get to Saint Mungo's or to a healer to get your arms truly looked over." He told her. He stared at her for a few moments more, allowing his hand to tenderly cup her cheek.

Olivia closed her eyes, letting the tears stinging her eyes fall. She turned into his touch and she raised a trembling hand to hold him to her. "Sirius, what is happening?"

He moved closer then, crowding her, and she loved the feel of having him so close. She knew she would hate herself later for allowing herself this, but for the moment she could not bring herself to care.

Sirius stared into her green eyes and she could see the longing in his blue eyes. "Sirius, who are those people?" She asked of him. "Those men in the masks?"

"Death Eaters." Sirius explained as he let himself caress her cheek. Let his eyes rove over her. Even visibly pregnant with another man's child he still wanted her. Time and distance had not reduced his longing. "They are followers of He Who Must Not Be Named."

Olivia nodded her head in understanding. "So that is what the Death Eaters look like when they go out to terrorize." She said softly.

Sirius nodded. "I need to go." He told her. "I need to get back out there and…"

"No!" Olivia grabbed his red robes and clung. "No..wait! I need your help." She insisted.

"Olivia, stay here and you'll be fine." Sirius tried to reassure her.

She shook her head in the negative. "No. No, I…Evelyn. Lady Greengrass and I were dining together when the glass exploded inward. She took a shard to her side. She is bleeding and she is seven months pregnant Sirius."

Sirius paled slightly at that news. "Where is she?" He asked, gone was the longing lover and now the Auror had reasserted himself.

"I left her near the doorway." She said and she felt guilt stir in her that she had wasted time letting Sirius' presence comfort her when Evelyn had needed her.

Sirius turned away from her and he began to search for the Lady Greengrass. Olivia followed suit and turned toward where she had left Evelyn. She swiftly spotted her sister in law still seated in the chair near the doorway. "Evie!" She cried and moved as swiftly as she was able to her sister-in-law's side.

Evelyn was terribly pale and she was perfectly still, unresponsive to Olivia's pleas for her to open her eyes. Olivia felt Sirius behind her and he reached around her to grasp the wrist of Evelyn Greengrass. "Evie…please…" Olivia pleaded with her sister-in-law to still be alive. Then she was surprised when Sirius gently put his hands on her to maneuver her to the side. He then lifted Evelyn into his arms. "Sirius?"

"She's alive, but she needs a healer." He said as he carefully held Evelyn so that the glass shard did not go deeper into the woman's side. "Come here Olivia." He ordered and Olivia immediately arose and stepped close to him. "The chain around my neck is a portkey." He told her. "Press the green jewel and it will take us to Saint Mungo's."

Olivia had to press herself close to him in order to pull the necklace out from where it was tucked into his shirt. She let herself have only a moment to study the interesting shield design of the necklace before she pressed hard on the emerald jewel. Then she felt the familiar pull of the portkey and she was whisked away from the battlefield and taken to Saint Mungo's.

Sirius was moving with Evelyn before Olivia could recover from the travel. She felt a strange shifting pain within her and gasped with the pain. She watched as Sirius spoke to a healer and turned Evelyn over into the care of healers. A moment later he was turning to her and staring at her concerned blue eyes.

Olivia felt close to fainting and she tried to take a deep soothing breath. She found she could not breath easily. Instead another pain rolled through her and she felt her knees collapse. Sirius caught her before she could fall to the floor and he held her close. She leaned her head against him as he scooped her up into his arms. "Something is wrong." She whimpered as another fierce pain washed through her.

"Healer!" Sirius called out and then he pressed a tender kiss to Olivia's forehead. "It's going to be alright love." He promised her. "You'll be just fine."

Olivia continued to try to breath as she listened to Sirius' words. She didn't protest as he carried her to a bed and slowly sat her upon it. He removed the support of his arms long enough for the healer to do a swift scan but then he placed his arms around Olivia once again. Olivia shamelessly reveled in his support as she whimpered in pain.

"The babe is coming now." The Healer declared.

Olivia shook her head in the negative. "No. No. He can't. It's too early." She insisted as she tightened her grip upon Sirius' hand. When had she grabbed his hand? She had no idea. "Please, can you stop it?" She asked the healer.

The healer shook her head. "No. I am sorry Lady Macmillan." She said with regret. "We will have deliver now."

Olivia heard the words and felt as though she could not breath. Her thoughts were centered on her child and the fear that he would now be born damaged or worse, dead. She barely heard Sirius begging her to calm down, to take a long deep breath. Her mind could only think of her child, her poor dead baby. It was a blessing when her thoughts stopped and darkness claimed her.

* * *

Sirius Black paced down the white and cornflower blue marbled halls of Saint Mungo's. His mind was a chaos of thoughts. His day had started off with paperwork at the office. He had been looking forward to lunch time where he was to meet James and Frank for a quick meal. The two men had gone into hiding with their families, though they still reported to work. They had been placed on desk duties around the office. Sirius, who was James partner, was likewise on desk duty at the moment. It chaffed his senses. He wanted to get out there and take the fight to the enemy.

He wanted vengeance for Regulus.

He had just finished lunch with James and Frank at the Leaky Cauldron when the call had come in for all available Auror's to report to Diagon Alley. Being as they were already at the Leaky Cauldron they entered Diagon Alley and saw a world in chaos. There were witches and wizards running about in chaos dodging spells being fired by Death Eaters. Sirius and James had shared a quick glance before launching themselves into battle.

Sirius was proud to say he had felled three Death Eaters when he had caught sight of a fourth Death Eater firing a spell at a pregnant woman. He had felt his blood run cold when he realized that the pregnant woman was none other than Olivia Macmillan. She just stood there staring down the spell and then her eyes closed and her arms curved around the swell of her stomach in some sort of resigned to her fate yet aborted attempt to protect her child. Sirius had with a swift flick of his wand levitated a large piece granite and thrown it into the path of the oncoming killing curse. The curse had hit the granite and destroyed it, turning it to dust and smaller rocks but Olivia was safe, she stood still unharmed. Sirius had not hesitated to take her into his arms to protect her even as he swiftly incapacitated the Death Eater.

The rage he had felt, that the Death Eater would dare hurt Olivia. He still shook with the anger. He trembled with the rage, with the need to hurt the man who had dared to fire the Killing Curse at her. He smiled then, a grim smile that would frighten any who saw it. He had not killed the man, merely incarcerated him. The man would be in lock up now, taken in by his fellow Auror's. There would be time to interrogate the prisoner.

He had been relieved that Olivia had only minor injuries. She had needed him and wanted him. He saw that when he stared into those impossibly beautiful green eyes. He had wanted to stay with her but there were Death Eaters out there still battling Auror's in the alley. James and Frank and his fellow Auror's needed him. Duty. He needed to return to the battlefield.

Olivia had pleaded with him to stay to help her. When he saw the Lady Evelyn Greengrass he had feared the woman dead. Olivia had been near hysterics and he knew that he could not leave her yet. Fortunately, the Lady Evelyn was still alive and Sirius was able to get her to Saint Mungo's. Then Olivia had crumpled and he had raced to catch her before she could hit the floor. She was in pain and then the healer said her child was to be born. The child was early. A healer had revealed that Olivia was in her seventh month of pregnancy. Too soon. It was too soon.

Now he found himself pacing, terrified for the woman he loved. Would the child survive the birth? Would Olivia? The way she had passed out…he was sure she could not hear him before she had fallen limp in his arms.

He ran a shaking hand through his raven black hair, roughly pulling through the tangled curls. He felt so helpless. Why was it that he did not let himself truly cherish the ones he loved the most until he had lost them?

Regulus. The little brother whom he had adored when he was young and then he had pushed the boy away and even shunned him when he was a teenager. What had Regulus really done to deserve that from Sirius? Nothing. Sirius had agonized over the answer for some time and he knew the score. Regulus had loved him and he had looked up to him. How badly had he hurt his little brother? Sirius knew he would carry the guilt for how he treated Reggie for the rest of his life.

Olivia. She had loved him. She had given herself to him completely. Her mind, her body, and her heart had been his to enjoy. He had, in his misguided bid to keep her safe, pushed her away, broken her heart, and shattered her dreams of sharing her life with him. He should not have pushed her away. He should have held her tight and cherished her the way that James cherished Lily.

'James was right. I am a thrice damned fool.' Sirius thought.

He was torn from his thoughts when he noticed the arrival of Nicholas Greengrass. The man was just a year younger than Sirius. He looked remarkably like Olivia. Nicholas had the same shade of golden blond hair and when he looked at Sirius he had the same shade of green eyes.

"Auror Black." Nicholas said formally and he reached forward his hand to shake Sirius' own. Sirius automatically responded, meeting Olivia's brother in a hand shake. "Thank you for your protection of my sister and my wife." He said with a weary sigh. "Such a terrible thing." He said softly. "We pay Auror's to protect us, but we never think it must be against a rag tag group of terrorists." He hissed out in anger.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement. It was well known that the Auror Department was in need of more bodies but most especially more equipment. He was now positive that the Greengrass family would be supporters of the Auror's gaining said equipment.

"I just came from Evelyn." Nicholas admitted.

Sirius brightened then. "Were the healers able to save her?" He asked gently yet with an urgency. He needed to know that he had saved Evelyn Greengrass.

Nicholas nodded. "Yes. They said if she had come in just a few minutes later then all might have been lost. You saved her, Auror Black. I cannot thank you enough for that."

"Please, call me Sirius." He insisted. "And it wasn't just me. Olivia helped a great deal."

Nicholas eyed him critically but then nodded his head once. "Yes, I do not doubt she had a small hand to play in the heroics of the day." He sighed then. "The healers tell me that Olivia is in the same situation as my Evie."

Sirius frowned at that.

Nicholas expanded. "I am now a proud father." He said wearily. "Evelyn delivered a daughter. She is too young and so I have not been allowed to touch her. The little girl is being placed in the special ward for infants. I will not be able to hold her for several weeks, maybe even months."

"And that is happening to Olivia as well?" Sirius asked of Nicholas.

"Yes. She is still in labor." He told Sirius. "She is awake now; in case you were wondering. I had heard from the healer how she had passed out."

Sirius smiled in gratitude. "Thank you for explaining to me. I had feared the worst."

"I can understand an Auror wishing to know that he had done good service at the end of the day." Nicholas said and then he moved to stand close to Sirius. "And do not forget yourself…Sirius." He said succinctly. "You are the Auror who assisted my sister and my wife, but you are not my brother-in-law. You gave up that possibility when you abandoned Olivia to rear your offspring alone."

Sirius felt his blood freeze even as he glared at Nicholas Greengrass. "Offspring? What are you talking about?" He demanded to know. His voice had gone cold, a sure sign that he was not in the mood to take anyone's nonsense.

Nicholas scoffed at him. "Please, as if you didn't know?" He glared back at Sirius. "You ended your liaison with my sister and left her pregnant with your child. She gave birth to him in December and approached the House of Black asking them to please take the boy in and raise him. He is now the acknowledged heir of the Black family and Lord Black even arranged for my sister to be able to wed Malcolm Macmillan, who still wanted her despite what you had done to her." He sneered. "So you see, despite how you used my sister and then tossed her away like garbage, she has proven to be a crown jewel. She is the mother of the Black heir and before the day is through she will be the mother of the Macmillan heir." Nicholas stated proudly.

"The Black's?" His mind was reeling with the information that Nicholas Greengrass had just imparted. "She was pregnant and she never told me." He said in shock. "She…she gave our child, my son to the Black's?" The idea of it made him seethe in rage. He could picture his infant son, a babe with black curls being dressed by Kreacher. He could imagine the child just a little bit older being ordered about by his mother, Walburga Black. That the picture of the child in his mind highly resembled his memories of Regulus he did not stop to question. How could she? How could Olivia place a child with Walburga after everything he had ever told her of his mother?

Nicholas frowned at Sirius. "The child lives in the care of Cassiopeia Black. It was to that estimable woman that my sister fled and begged for help and guidance. Since then Ms. Cassiopeia has been a mentor to Olivia."

The information that his son was at least in the hands of his Great-Aunt Cassie instead of in the hands of his mother eased something dark inside of him. Still he felt rage and panic within him. They were like caged beasts clawing at the walls inside of him, wanting to burst free.

The healer came forward then to speak with Nicholas and Sirius stood still close enough to hear their swift conversation.

"Though she is weakened by the birth, the Lady Macmillan should make a full recovery. She has delivered a son and we have moved him to the child security ward where he will remain in care along with his cousin." At this the healer bowed her head in deference to Nicholas.

"Thank you. I shall of course inform my brother-in-law when he arrives." Nicholas promised her.

The healer nodded and then moved away to attend to a more thorough clean up. Sirius stared at Nicholas who looked at him blandly.

"I know you heard." Nicholas stated. "Olivia shall be fine and the babe is well in hand." He pointed out.

"Where was Lord Macmillan?" Sirius questioned.

"Need that for your records do you?" Nicholas sneered. When Sirius did not bite back he sighed. "Malcolm was in New Zealand at a conference for Magical Architects. Since there were two months before she was due to deliver, Olivia had encouraged him to go and then to hurry home to her."

Sirius nodded. "I am very happy to know that the Lady Evelyn and the Lady Olivia shall recover. I do hope that your heiress and the Macmillan heir shall grow strong and healthy." He said stiffly.

Nicholas nodded graciously, as though he were a king. He spoke again as Sirius had turned his back to leave. "Do yourself a favor Auror Black. Stay away from my sister and her family. As she has proven, you are not at all needed."

Sirius scowled at the wall ahead of him, his jaw clenched. "We'll see about that Lord Greengrass. It seems that I was very much needed today."

Sirius departed then, moving swiftly and with purpose through the corridors of Saint Mungo's.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Confrontation

July 30, 1980

Chateau Noir, Lyons, Rhone-Alps Region, France

Arcturus Black lounged regally behind the desk in his study as he allowed his gray eyes to rake over the form of his oldest grandson. The last time he had seen Sirius Orion Black the boy had been a brash young seventeen-year-old who angrily insisted that he wanted nothing to do with his family, that he disowned himself from the family Black. The Sirius Orion Black standing before him now was no longer a boy. He was a man. His shoulders and chest were broader due to Auror training and time spent in the field battling evil Wizards and Witches. He was still a graceful creature, but then Arcturus had never seen a child of the House of Black without grace in their movements. The blue eyes that looked at him, watched him and measured him just as Arcturus watched and measured Sirius, looked far too pained for his comfort.

Arcturus inwardly cursed himself a fool. He had rarely seen pain in his grandchildren but when he had, he had always sought to alleviate their misery. He could not give Sirius what he had come here to demand. The future of House Black could not be trusted in the hands of this grandson; Sirius had, by his actions, made that all too clear.

He had known that Sirius would eventually come to his door demanding answers. He had hoped it would be later than this, but he supposed that it was for the best that it had not happened sooner. In truth, Arcturus had always known that Sirius would learn that he had a son and he would come to him with demands. They were demands that Arcturus would not grant. For Leonis' sake he would not let Sirius become an influence in his life.

Sirius finally broke the silence, as Arcturus knew that he would. "You know why I have come." Sirius nearly hissed out.

Arcturus raised an eyebrow at that. Sirius had seemed outwardly calmer but it seemed his rage was simmering dangerously within. So his grandson had not yet mastered himself after all. "I do believe it might have something to do with why you have been harassing Cassiopeia Black." He replied in a mild tone.

Sirius scowled. "She refused to speak with me." He frowned. "She is keeping my son from me."

Arcturus smirked. This was the grandson who had left him, left them. The boy that ran away because he thought them evil. The boy did not know the first thing about evil apparently. The boy was due some lessons and Arcturus very much feared that one day Sirius would learn just how wrong he was about his family, only then it would be too late. Sirius always learned too late.

"Cassiopeia is the guardian of Leonis Black. As such she has every right to decide just whom can and whom cannot have access to the babe." Arcturus said without preamble. "It was an agreement between the Lady Macmillan, Cassiopeia, and myself. Lady Macmillan wished for her child to grow in safety and she knew the babe was the heir of the Black's. She did her duty but with stipulations. One of those was that Leonis would not be raised by Walburga and that Walburga would never be allowed to be alone with Leonis. With the death of Regulus so very fresh I consented. House Black needed an heir and you did your duty and provided it, though of course you must always do things your own way."

Sirius grit his teeth at his grandfather's bland tone. "That being the case, since I did indeed do my duty to the House of Black there should be no objections to my seeing my son."

"I very much object to you being anywhere near Leonis." Arcturus said suddenly with a voice of steel.

Sirius glared at him. "Why do you object so strongly?"

Arcturus smirked. "Leonis is still quite young. He was removed from his mother's care but she still visits him a few times a week to keep him healthy with the bond of child to mother. However, you were not there during his growth and as such the bond he has to you is slim at best. It might hurt him."

"That is a flimsy excuse and you know it." Sirius scoffed.

Arcturus stared at Sirius. "Leonis is magically sensitive, just like Regulus was." He watched the barb strike home. Sirius frowned in thought as he leaned back in his chair, all youthful indolent grace.

"Regulus was not magically sensitive." Sirius denied, but the denial lacked heat. It was weak.

"Oh yes he was." Arcturus informed him. "It was discovered during his first year at Hogwart's. Surely you wondered why your little brother had been confined to the infirmary for a week?"

Sirius shook his head. "I knew he had been in the infirmary for a few days but I did not know why." He was forced to admit.

Arcturus nodded his head. It was as he had thought. The rift between Sirius and Regulus had started before the younger boy had arrived at the school. No matter. Regulus was no more and Leonis would not relive that life. Leonis would not have to deal with an exuberant Sirius waltzing into his life and then out of it again when it pleased him.

"Leonis has been tested. The healer confirmed that he is magically sensitive. As such Cassiopeia is the perfect guardian for him. She lives, as you know, at Ivy Hall. She has plenty of land for the boy to play on and she can regulate who comes to her home to visit. When Leonis is older she intends to begin to slowly integrate him into playing with other children."

"He's my son." Sirius growled. "I have every right to see him. Had I known that Olivia was pregnant, I never would have…"

Arcturus cut him off. "But you did Sirius." He said darkly. "You knew she loved you and you pushed her away. Tell me Sirius, did you figure out you were in love with her before you pushed her away or was it after? Or maybe it was when you discovered that she was married to Malcolm?"

Sirius growled low in his throat. "My relationship with Olivia is none of your business."

Arcturus nodded. "Very well. It is the end result of it that was my business. Leonis is my heir and he will not be placed in your hands." He promised Sirius. "There is no court that will give you custody of the boy. You have denied your lineage, turned your back on us, you pushed away your pregnant lover, no Sirius, there is no court that would give you what you want." Arcturus took delight in telling him. It soothed some of his need for vengeance against this grandson. "I would have given it to you once. Had you come to me sooner I would have accepted you back with open arms. You would have been the Heir Black and Leonis would be set to follow you." He shook his head. "That is not what has happened though. You have come here now to make demands that you have a right to see the Heir Black." He scoffed at the last part. "You have no rights to the Heir Black."

Sirius' blue eyes glittered with malice. "Is that your game then?" He asked in a voice that was hard as stone. "To blackmail me into returning to the House of Black? All I have to do is return to you, tell you I was wrong, beg your forgiveness and then you will let me have my son?"

Arcturus leaned back in his chair and smirked as he watched Sirius. "No." He stated calmly. "This is no blackmail Sirius. I am not holding Leonis over your head as a means of making you return to the family." He told him honestly. "I harbor no such desperate hope of your returning, though your grandmother still does." He admitted.

Sirius looked confused for a moment. "Then what is it that you want from me?"

Arcturus wondered briefly if it would be worth it to give voice to his dearest longings involving this grandchild. He doubted that Sirius would care, that he would truly take the words to heart, but Arcturus also realized that this might be his final chance to reach Sirius at all. With that in mind he chose to speak his heart to Sirius.

"I want you to use your head. You are an intelligent young man Sirius, but you never seem to realize the truth of things until it is too late for you to undo the damage of your actions." Arcturus began. "I want you to realize that you are wrong and want to return to your family. I want you to realize that not all which you have learned from Albus Dumbledore is the truth."

Sirius scoffed at the mention of Dumbledore's name. "Dumbledore may not be perfect, but at least he's no blood purist."

Arcturus glared at Sirius. "He might not be perfect and that is alright with you. Yet you would demand perfection from us. No blemishes, no prejudices. However, you follow Dumbledore blindly and he makes his own prejudices all too clear." He snarled at Sirius. "You turned your back on your family for Dumbledore and his rhetoric."

"No." Sirius denied. "I turned my back on my family because of my mother and my uncle and all of their nonsense." He snarled. "Muggles should be killed, they told me. Muggle-born's should be killed as infants, the better to be rid of them swiftly, they would say." Sirius repeated the words of his mother Walburga Black and of his uncle Cygnus Black.

Arcturus glared at him. "Two people, Sirius." He said the words quietly though through clenched teeth. "Two people. That is all you have to blame for your abandonment of your brother and your cousins?"

Sirius' blue eyes widened. "I did not abandon my brother." He protested.

"Didn't you?" Arcturus demanded to know but then shook his head. It mattered not. Talking of Regulus would get them nowhere.

"How did he die?" Sirius demanded to know. His voice gave away the fact that Sirius had wanted to know the truth ever since he had learned about his brother's death. It was there in his eyes as Arcturus studied his face. Sirius needed an explanation.

Arcturus stared hard at Sirius and knew that he would have to lie. It was strange that he felt almost guilty in lying to Sirius instead of telling him the truth. The truth would never serve in this case. Sirius might become even more possessed of the desire to see his child if he knew that the child was actually Regulus. It would appease Sirius' guilt to raise his brother who had been returned somehow to infancy. Arcturus would not allow it. Sirius could not know.

The best lies were always heavily laced in truths.

"He had been under increasing strain and pressure since you ran away to live with the Potter's." Arcturus pointed out. "When he turned seventeen it was expected of him to take the Dark Mark by his friends as well as by his mother. Regulus refused the mark and it cost him his life." Arcturus lied easily, protecting the real secret of Regulus "demise".

Arcturus watched as Sirius sat still for several moments, processing his words. Sirius slowly took a shuddering breath fighting against the urge to cry. "I had wondered if it was like that." He admitted softly.

Arcturus watched his grandson closely for a few moments longer before admitting. "The House of Black has declared vendetta against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Sirius' head jerked up and he stared hard at Arcturus. "You are either very brave or very stupid." He declared.

Arcturus smirked. "What? Do you think you Gryffindors' have the market cornered on bravery?" He asked with a slight scoff. "Oh I admit that declaring myself so early in the game is not perhaps the best strategy, but it was a necessary evil."

"You could speak with Dumbledore." Sirius pressed his grandfather. He recognized that it would be a great coup for the Order of the Phoenix to get their hands on members of the House of Black.

"I think not." Arcturus said shutting down his grandson's mentioning of him having anything to do with Albus Dumbledore. He distrusted Dumbledore as dearly as he distrusted Voldemort. In fact, Arcturus could admit that he distrusted Dumbledore more than Voldemort. There was something perfectly honest and straightforward about a megalomaniac wanting world dominion. Voldemort's methods were more straightforward than Dumbledore's own. Voldemort would set himself up upon a throne. Not so with Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was far more than the doddering happy educator. He was a puppet master. He gained puppets and then pulled their strings controlling them. He would never set himself up upon a throne but he would be the master behind whomever sat upon said throne.

Sirius was a puppet of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Arcturus' great regret was that he had not seen it sooner. If he had known that Albus Dumbledore had shown such favoritism to Sirius, allowing him to break school rules, getting away with bullying, and attempted murder, Arcturus would have executed his rights as Lord of House and removed Sirius from Hogwart's school and thus from Dumbledore's influence.

Arcturus wondered how Dumbledore felt about Sirius no longer being in line for the Lordship of the House of Black? He also wondered how Dumbledore felt about Leonis Black? He would speak to Cassiopeia in time about Dumbledore and Leonis. The boy would need to be prepared against Dumbledore and his cronies before he ever set foot in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sirius frowned then pursing his lips together. "Why are you so stubbornly set against attempting to work with Dumbledore?" He asked his grandfather. "If you are truly in Vendetta against Voldemort then you and the Headmaster are on the same side."

Arcturus shook his head slowly. "Dumbledore and I might have a common enemy but that does not mean we would work well together Sirius." Arcturus informed him. "I am bound by the laws of Vendetta and Dumbledore would attempt to curb me and all members of House Black every chance he gets."

A thoughtful expression formed over Sirius features. "Vendetta." He murmured. "You have a kill order against Voldemort and all of his followers. This order must be obeyed by all of the blooded Black's."

Arcturus nodded, pleased for once with Sirius' understanding. "Yes. House Malfoy has likewise sworn Vendetta and to stand with us against Voldemort and his Death Eaters." He informed Sirius enjoying the look of surprise on his grandson's face.

"Malfoy?" Sirius was quite surprised. "That is not a name that I would have expected to hear."

"The Prince has sworn himself against Voldemort as well." Arcturus said. "He and Lucius have taken the rite of Blood Brothers. Severus Snape-Prince is also the first God-parent of Narcissa's little boy, Draco."

"Draco?" Sirius growled and then he stood and began to pace. "Narcissa let a monster like Severus Snape near her newborn son?" He demanded.

Arcturus smiled at Sirius' agitation. "Yes. Apparently Severus was instrumental in the birth process." He said waving a hand idly. "Lucius and Abraxas were each at meetings of some sort and Lucius had wisely asked for Severus to come to Malfoy Manor to just sit with Narcissa and entertain her whilst he would be away. She was already a month past her due date and it had caused her great anxiety. She went into labor with Severus at the Manor and he immediately sent house-elves for her healer. Even so he seems to be a Medi-wizard as well as a Potion's Master. He assisted the Healer and he was the one who first held Draco."

Sirius frowned as he continued his pacing. "So out of gratitude Cissa named him a God-father." He said with disgust.

Arcturus smiled. "Careful Sirius, I might just begin to believe that you actually care about Narcissa and her offspring."

Sirius scowled at him but he did not try to deny that he did actually care about his cousin. "Who are the other two God-parents of Draco?" He asked instead. It was common knowledge in their world that each magical child born was given three God-parents. Male children received two God-fathers and one God-mother and female children received two God-mothers and one God-father.

Arcturus studied him for a moment before relenting. "Belladonna Zabini nee Violante and Tiberius Pucey."

Sirius snorted at the mention of Belladonna Zabini. "Belladonna, I know she's one of Cissa's first female friends that was not family but really she is too flighty of a sort to ever make a good God-mother for Draco." He insisted. "At least Tiberius is a good sort, dangerous though."

"Belladonna might be flighty but she loves Cissa and I have heard that marriage to Julius Zabini has settled her nicely." Arcturus said.

Sirius shrugged. "So Narcissa gave birth in July." He said softly.

Arcturus nodded. "Yes. July the fifth." He informed Sirius as he watched him closely. Sirius now seemed somewhat worried.

Sirius looked into his eyes and then shook his head. "Nothing for you to worry about." He told the Head of House Black. "I would like for you to consider the possibility of me seeing my son."

"No." Arcturus said immediately.

"You said that he had next to no bond with me but yet the bond is there." Sirius protested. "Allow me visitation with him so that I might nurture that bond with him. It is permitted for Olivia to visit with him, you said so yourself. I ask for no less than that. I will not remove him from Ivy Hall where he is protected." Sirius frowned. "I am an Auror and an unwed one at that. It would be wrong of me to remove him from an environment where he is loved and he is safe." Sirius clenched his fists at his sides and stared deep into his grandfather's eyes. "I just…he's mine." He said softly. "I want to hold him. Please, let me see him, let me hold him."

It was the please that nearly broke his resolve. Arcturus looked away from Sirius turning his back to him to stare out of the window of his study. What was the right thing to do in this situation? Sirius was like the wind, blowing this way and that, pulled forever in one direction or another. Was it right to expose Leonis to that when he was still so young and so sensitive? It had been damaging to Regulus, and Arcturus had no proof that it would not do the same amount of harm once more to Leonis. It was Leonis that he must think of first and foremost. He was an infant and in need of protection. Besides that, Leonis was a member of the House Black. Sirius was a traitor whom had left them behind.

He turned back to look at Sirius. The young man attempted to remain stoic but he could not keep the eagerness, the need, and deep seated longing from his blue eyes. Arcturus smiled at his Grandson, a sad sort of smile. "Would you return to the House of Black and be the Heir Black once more foreswearing your allegiance to Albus Dumbledore? Do these things Sirius and you will be given unfettered access to Ivy Hall and to Leonis."

Sirius took a step back as though Arcturus had struck him. Arcturus eyed him carefully as the silent war waged within Sirius. In truth Arcturus did not know what answer he wanted most until Sirius finally delivered his answer and Arcturus felt the crush of defeat.

"No." Sirius said in a voice that wavered slightly due to the force of his emotions. "I cannot." He said. "I am not a traitor to my friends. And I won't be a traitor to the light."

"Dumbledore is not the light." Arcturus attempted one final argument. In vain.

"He is in comparison to you, to all of you." Sirius sneered in anger. His default emotion when dealing with his blood kin.

Arcturus shook his head sadly. "No. Leonis is light." He said gently to his grandson. "Not that you will know it." He said the last with pity in his voice. "You have taken up enough of my time Sirius Black. Be gone. Do not attempt to approach Ivy Hall for the House-Elves have been warned to be on high alert against you."

Sirius glared at Arcturus. "You cannot keep my son from me." He declared. "I will find a way. This is not over." He turned away then and stormed from the room.

Arcturus felt a chill go down his spine and he wondered as he stared at the door in which Sirius had just departed if this might have been the last time he would see his grandson.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Bittersweet

Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England

August 3, 1980

James Potter watched his best friend closely as he gently lowered his newborn son, Harry James Potter, into his arms. He was relieved that his best friend was holding Harry in the correct way. He had been nearly terrified the first time he had held Harry. That had only been a few days ago on the last day of July. His lips twitched into a smile as he watched Sirius gently hold and rock Harry in his arms.

"He's beautiful, Prongs." Sirius said softly as he looked down at the baby. The little boy already had tuffs of soft black hair. "Do you know his eye color yet?"

James shook his head. "Lily said that most babies are born blue eyed but that their eye color will change over the first few weeks." James told him. "I think he's going to have Lily's eyes though. His eyes are blue now but they already have a great deal of green in them."

Sirius nodded his head and smiled down at the baby boy. "My God-son, Harry." He said softly and he placed a kiss upon the baby's brow.

James leaned back in his chair and smiled at Sirius. "Another Marauder." James said then causing Sirius to chuckle. "He'll no doubt get up to a great deal of mischief."

"He's your son, no doubt about that." Sirius agreed. "And though Lily likes to pretend to be all straight laced and by the rules we know better."

James laughed then. "Yeah, we'll have to remember to remind Lily of some of her moments of rule breaking at Hogwarts when she blames me for Harry's adventurous streak."

Sirius nodded his head and then stared down at the baby once more. The room grew quiet for several moments and James closed his eyes allowing himself to rest for a few moments. Lily was upstairs having a well-deserved sleep since Harry had been up half the night. James had been up all night, letting Lily, who was still recovering from the birth a few days ago, get as much sleep as she could. Unfortunately, James had not thought to put a silencing charm over the bedroom and Lily had been awake more often than not. James felt himself relaxing further into the chair. He felt at peace for the first time in quite a long while. Lily was safely sleeping upstairs and Sirius was here watching over Harry. Would it really hurt to get a few hours of sleep?

As though reading his mind Sirius whispered. "Just rest for now James." He said. "I am not going anywhere. I will take care of Harry. My God-son and I need to bond anyway."

"Thanks Padfoot." James managed to slur the words before he let himself succumb to sleep.

He awoke with a start a few hours later and he blinked the sleep from his eyes. A swift glance at the clock told him that he had slept a peaceful four hours. He could feel the relief from the sleep he had received and he smiled as he turned his gaze back to the couch wanting to thank Sirius for watching over him and his family. Unfortunately, Sirius was no longer on the couch and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

James frowned as he slowly arose from the chair and stretched. Once he had worked the kink out of his neck from sleeping too long in the chair, he started to search his home for his best friend and his son. He was relieved that they now lived in the cottage that had once belonged to Albus Dumbledore instead of Potter Manor. There would have been far too many rooms for James to search at the Manor. Of course he could just use a point me spell but it seemed completely unnecessary when the cottage did not have that many rooms. It was the only thing he liked about the cottage.

He found Sirius and Harry upstairs in the nursery. James paused at his bedroom door long enough to check on Lily. He smiled at her sleeping form. Her beautiful red hair was spilled over his pillow. 'Sleep well Lily.' He thought before he closed the door quietly. Then he approached the nursery where he could already see Sirius standing over the crib looking down at Harry.

James paused in the doorway, mouth open to give a greeting but he suddenly stopped himself and stared at Sirius. His best friend's hands were gripping the crib so hard that his knuckles had turned white. He was shaking slightly. James had not seen Sirius like this in years but he knew what it meant. Sirius was upset. He was in fact crying.

James gently closed the door behind him and cast a silencing charm on the room. Sirius turned toward him then, his moist blue eyes startled. He swiftly looked away from James. It stung that he looked away but James understood. Sirius had never been comfortable with crying or letting anyone see him cry.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" James asked keeping himself between Sirius and the door. It would not surprise him if Sirius chose to bolt. He rarely did so, but sometimes when a wound was too deep Sirius would flee rather than talk about it. They would talk of it later of course, but it was always too late as far as James was concerned because by then the hurt had been given plenty of time to fester into a deeper wound on his friend's psyche.

Sirius shook. He clenched his hands into fists and trembled with the effort it took not to break down and cry. "James." He said simply.

James did not know if Sirius was trying to warn him to stop but he took one long look into the other man's eyes and knew that he could not stop. He had a feeling that whatever was eating Sirius up was too terrible and if left alone it would consume him.

"Tell me Sirius." James pushed.

Sirius took a ragged breath and then another. "I…I have a son." He got out and then he seemed to collapse to his knees and curl in on himself. The sobs came then and James immediately cast a silencing charm over Harry's cradle and then dropped to his knees before Sirius. His arms instantly went around the man who was the brother of his heart and soul.

"A son." James whispered to Sirius. "How? With whom?" He asked even as he rocked Sirius slightly offering him comfort.

Sirius clung to James and let him be his rock. They had often done this for each other. "Olivia." He said shortly after he could get some of the sobs under control. "She discovered she was pregnant after I pushed her away."

"Oh Siri." James said and hugged his best friend, his brother tighter. He didn't tell Sirius that he had warned him not to push her away. Instead he offered Sirius all the comfort he could give.

"She took the child, a little boy, my son." Sirius rambled finding that once he had started to tell James he could not quite stop himself. "She took him to my Great-Aunt Cassiopeia Black. She struck a deal that Walburga was to never be alone with the child and would never have a hand in raising him. She insisted that Cassiopeia would be his physical guardian."

James smiled gently at Sirius. "That is good then at least that your poisonous mother cannot touch him." He said trying to comfort Sirius with at least a small good piece of news in the whole mess of what Olivia had done to him.

Sirius nodded miserably. "Yes. I admit that is a good thing." He said and then his eyes welled with tears again. "But James, I have tried contacting Ivy Hall and was denied the right to talk with Cassiopeia. I went to see Lord Black." He spat out the word Lord with disgust. "I demanded to have the right to see my son and he refused me." He said bitterly as fresh tears spilled down his cheeks. "He was born last December, Prongs. I didn't know. I didn't know and I have not gotten to hold him." He broke down into more sobs then and James held him close and let him cry.

"There must be something we can do." James murmured gently trying to encourage Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think that I have much hope this time James." He admitted. "I, he said that because I disowned myself from the family, that no court would give me care and custody of my son. I even told Lord Black that I would not demand custody but that I wanted visitation. I am an unwed Auror, so I understand that I cannot provide a stable environment for him. I think I could even trust Cassiopeia maybe or at least I could learn to trust her."

"And despite that he said no?" James asked incredulous.

Sirius sighed. "He told me that if I foreswore my oaths to Dumbledore and returned to the Black family fold that he would give me complete access to my son so that I could see him whenever I pleased."

James groaned then. "But you told him no, didn't you?" He asked.

Sirius nodded. "I cannot trust the Black's." Sirius told him. "The lot of them may not be Death Eaters, but that doesn't mean that they are the good guys either. If Voldemort's followers had not killed my father you can bet that Lord Black would not involve himself much in what the Dark Lord is doing. He'd wait and watch and let things play out. He would let members of his family choose to join Voldemort."

James had to agree with Sirius there. While some members of the Black family seemed to be happy to be against Voldemort others had clearly joined willingly. Bellatrix was a marked Death Eater. It was something that James had not forgotten. Not since Narcissa had told them and had made her plea for Sirius to end Bella's life if he found himself in a duel with her. It was such a waste. Bellatrix had once been a gifted and clever witch. It was too bad she had thrown her lot in with those disgusting wastes of human flesh.

"Yet you know we cannot really trust Dumbledore either." James pointed out to Sirius because both of them had felt the sharp sting of betrayal over Dumbledore's actions. Dumbledore had kept the Prophecy secret for months. Had Narcissa not already told James and then also told Callidora Longbottom nee Black who told Frank Longbottom, then their families would have continued on unprotected. As it was James was still angry with Dumbledore for how he had cornered Lily and told her first about the Prophecy and then convinced her that Potter Manor could never be a safe place for them to hide as it was too obvious. Dumbledore was right about it being obvious but centuries of Potter family magic and blood wards would be strong enough to keep out their enemies. Their wards had never before been breached. By the time that James had gotten home from work Lily was completely convinced that only the cottage in Godric's Hollow would do as a hiding place. James had not been able to persuade her otherwise. So adamant was she that Lily had threatened to go to the cottage and live there without him. James had caved then and as ever he followed where Lily led him.

Sirius frowned at the reminder of Dumbledore's betrayal. "I know." He said bitterly. "But of the two, Dumbledore is more trustworthy." He told James. "If I were to return to the Black's then I would be expected to be the perfect Pure-blood Heir. They would groom me to take over when Arcturus dies."

"And you would have your son." James reminded him.

Sirius exhaled shakily. "Give up honor for my son." He whispered to James. "What would you do?"

James shook his head then. "It's not a fair question Padfoot." He told his friend. "You know that I have never lived your life. I might be Lord Potter now, and raised to be so, but my parents' expectations were far different from those of your parents." He frowned then. "Do you even know what your grandfather would want of you? By your own admission over the years you barely know Arcturus."

Sirius sighed. "Arcturus lives in France, he preferred being there even when I was little. I saw him maybe once a year at the family Christmas Parties." He frowned then. "I remember that my father was afraid of him. He feared disappointing him. My Uncle Cygnus feared him too. Cassiopeia never showed fear of him though."

James smirked. "Aunt Cassie doesn't fear anyone or anything." He said. "She'll spit on Death when he finally comes to claim her."

Sirius chuckled at that pronouncement. "I want to see my son James." He said softly. "I want to hold him. I want to be able to know him." He shook his head then. "But I worked hard to escape from my family and it feels… it feels like to go back would be to give up my very soul to a Dementor." He whispered. "And I am terrified of what they are doing to him? They told me he's magically sensitive. They said he was like Regulus in that and I had not even known that when Reggie was a first year he was diagnosed as magically sensitive."

James winced. "If he's magically sensitive then he'll be a very strong Wizard one day."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, but it also means he is very fragile now and will be for some time. Exposing him to too many different magical signatures at once can be terrible for him."

"So that is why Regulus passed out his first week at Hogwarts?" James asked of him.

Sirius looked at him quizzically.

"It was the day after the sorting feast when he sorted into Slytherin. He passed out at breakfast." He reminded Sirius.

Sirius nodded as his mind slowly remembered. "Yeah, I had thought he was the butt of some prank. That one of the upper year Slytherin's wanted to test him since the Black's are practically Slytherin House Royalty." He frowned. "It was actually not a prank. He was there a week and it was because he had overloaded." He shivered at the thought. "I don't want that to happen to my son."

"Cassiopeia will take care of him for now and we will work on a way for you to see him." James promised Sirius. "There has to be a way. I know that Arcturus said the courts would be against you so maybe you just have to do it another way."

Sirius's lips curved into a sad smile. "The House-Elves have been warned against me." He told James.

James smirked at the thought of House-Elves beating at Sirius with tea towels to get him to leave Ivy Hall. He chuckled. "Yes, they have been warned against Sirius Black. But not against Padfoot the Dog."

Sirius stared at James for several long moments before he threw back his head and laughed. "James, that is…that's brilliant." He said.

"It's so simple it just might work." James pointed out. "They don't know that you are an animagus." He reminded his best friend.

Sirius smiled as he began to think about going to Ivy Hall in his animagus form. "It just might work." He agreed with James.

James smiled, pleased that he had been able to help Sirius mood. "Siri, what's your little boy's name?"

Sirius smiled a genuine heartfelt smile as he answered "Leonis."

James smiled. "A strong name. At least they chose a name meant for lion since they had to choose a constellation name."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement. He hoped he would finally see his little lion soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Punishment

Lestrange Manor, Hampshire, England

September 12, 1980

Only years of proper pure-blood conditioning kept her from crying out in agony as she collapsed to her knees. She bit her lip, tasting her own blood as she attempted to lock her limbs and hold herself still. Her nerves felt like they were on fire. Thousands of needles stabbing her over and over. It felt as though fire was searing her nerves and despite those years of conditioning as a proper Pure-blood Heiress she could not stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. The pain was so great that she feared it would never end and that this would be all she would ever know. That she would become lost in this crucible of fire.

She gasped for breath when the curse was lifted from her and she curled in on herself from her position on her knees. Heavy sobs shook her even as every nerve in her body twitched and her whole body tingled. 'So, that is what the torture curse feels like by those that truly mean it,' she thought. She had experienced the Cruciatus a few times in her teen years. It had been administered by her father who felt she should have a taste for what the curse actually did. Still, Cygnus Black was her father and so it stood to reason that he would not truly mean the spell, would not want to damage his daughter.

"My Lord, I beg you, she has had enough," the voice of Rabastan Lestrange, her brother-in-law and lover pleaded.

Bellatrix opened her gray eyes and watched as her beloved Rabastan dropped to his knees before the Dark Lord Voldemort. He kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe before raising himself back to a kneeling position. "Please, My Lord, she is your loyal servant. She does not hold loyalty to Lord Black. She is not a spy in your midst reporting back to him," he promised the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix was suddenly glad for the fact that she could not control the twinges of her body for she had wanted to twitch upon hearing her lover promise that she was not loyal to Lord Black. She was brought up a proper Lady of House Black, she knew her duty. Family was first. Her father had taught her that. Though Rabastan was correct in that she was not a spy for Lord Black.

Voldemort stared down at Bellatrix for several long moments and then looked to Rabastan. A dangerous smile curved his lips. "Such devotion for the woman you love Rabastan," he spat the word love as though it were more hideous than the torture curse that he had been using on Bellatrix only a few moments before. "Rodolphus, come forward."

Bellatrix watched as Rodolphus moved forward from the group of watching Death Eaters. He dutifully knelt and kissed Voldemort's hem. She felt dread course through her. Why had the Dark Lord called for her husband?

Voldemort walked in a slow circle around the three of them. "Tell me Rodolphus, did you know that your brother Rabastan was so devoted to your wife?"

Rodolphus frowned as he looked down. "I knew," he spoke truthfully to Voldemort. Bellatrix thought it a wise decision since Rodolphus had never learned how to Occlude his mind.

Voldemort paused in his steps but only briefly. "I see. You knew but then you did not care?"

Rodolphus nodded. "My marriage to Bellatrix was dynastic. It was arranged. Marrying an heiress of the House of Black would raise the prestige of House Lestrange," Rodolphus explained. "That Rabastan fell in love with her was unfortunate at first but later I considered it a bonus."

Voldemort paused, his curiosity truly peaked. "Oh and why is this?"

"Dynasty," Rodolphus replied, "In my youth I suffered spell damage from dark spells. It has always been possible that I might not be able to sire a child. Rabastan is healthy and strong. His magical core is stronger than mine, though like a proper younger brother he follows my lead and obeys me."

Voldemort smirked at that. "Does he? Was he obeying you when he fell to his knees tonight?"

Bellatrix cringed at the question. She knew the answer. No. Rabastan had broken their protocol. Those rules were a careful balance that had kept their life together happy. She stared at Rabastan for a moment and he turned his aqua blue eyed gaze to look at her. Rabastan loved her. She had never really let herself think on their relationship as love. She did not know if what she felt for Rabastan was love but she knew that she was more protective of him than she was of his brother. She would do much to protect Rabastan Lestrange that she would never even consider in regards of his brother.

"No, My Lord. Rabastan was not obeying me when he begged for an end to Bellatrix's punishment. She is your marked follower as am I and as is Rabastan. If you deem it proper to correct us, then we must be corrected."

Bellatrix closed her eyes tightly then. It was a diplomatic answer, one that would save Rodolphus from pain and one that would condemn Bellatrix and Rabastan to more pain.

Voldemort seemed to approve his answer for he told Rodolphus to arise and return to his position. Once Rodolphus did so, Voldemort looked down upon Rabastan and Bellatrix. "Such loyalty your Lord Lestrange has for you," he mocked the two of them.

Bellatrix slowly sought out the hand of Rabastan and clasped it tightly. She didn't know what Lord Voldemort intended to do to them but she was glad for this moment, to be able to simply hold Rabastan's hand once more.

A moment later she heard Voldemort cast Crucio and then she was whimpering slightly as she watched Rabastan twitch under the effects of the torture curse. She had witnessed people writhing under this curse many times. It was a favorite of many of the Death Eaters and Voldemort often employed it's use against his followers when they failed him. She had never felt the least bit of sympathy for those who had to endure it, until now.

Hatred burned in her for Voldemort for cursing Rabastan. Dear Rabastan whom had pleaded so prettily for her and had kissed Voldemort's hem. He had shown proper penitence and respect and yet this was how he was rewarded?

She held his hand throughout the ordeal enduring as his hand clenched hers and then spasm and released only to clutch at her yet again. Then it was her turn again. Voldemort turned to her and once more said the words of the spell, "Crucio." Fire erupted along her nerve endings and this time she could not bite back the screams of pain. Voldemort ended the spell swiftly after she had screamed and she wondered then if her screams had affected him or if it was something else? Perhaps he had bored of torturing them?

She then felt the Dark Lord's hand in her hair jerking head back and she whimpered in pain as she looked up into the inhuman eyes of the man whom she had believed would be the savior of the Wizarding World.

"Bellatrix, open your mind to me and show me that you have been a faithful servant and I will free you and Rabastan." He promised her.

She felt it then, his mind probing hers and she shuddered and squirmed as though it would break his grip. She could not look away from him. She was sucked into her own mind trying to push him out as he ruthlessly destroyed her mental boundaries and went over her memories. He replayed her meeting with the Black Family in which Arcturus declared Vendetta against Voldemort and his followers. She was a shivering, quivering mess when Voldemort finally exited her mind.

"Innocent," he said at last, projecting his voice around the room. "She has not betrayed me in anyway," he reassured his Death Eaters.

He released his grip upon her hair and she fell forward exhausted. She curled her hands around her head and whimpered as the Dark Lord strode away. She felt trembling arms come around her and knew in an instant that Rabastan was holding her and trying to comfort her.

She remained curled in his arms for several long moments unable to do anything other than tremble and breathe. She concentrated her attention as best as she could on the breathing. Her mind felt like he had literally opened up her head and riffled around, clawing at her. It was a while before she heard Rabastan crooning to her, whispering false promises into her ear, "It will be alright Bella. It is over now. It will be fine."

She wanted to rage at him and ask him how it would be fine? She wanted to tell him it would never be fine, but she could not gather the strength to do so. Instead she clung to him and allowed him to lift her up on her unsteady legs. He did not carry her and she knew it was for the sake of her dignity. She let him hold her, leaning on his strength as the meeting progressed. She heard Death Eaters report about the movements of Auror's and such but she could not retain the knowledge.

It was only when Voldemort called her name and demanded that she come forward that she was able to hone in on what was happening around her. She felt Rabastan's reluctance to release her, but release her he did and she was able to move forward on shaking legs. She clenched her jaw and resolved to move on more steady legs and slowly she found that she walked more steadily as she approached the Dark Lord.

She dropped to her knees before him and bowed her head. "My Lord?" she said solemnly showing her faith and devotion, no matter how that devotion had been shaken this night.

"Sweet Bella, you have been wronged. I was led to believe that you would betray me but you have proven your innocence and you took your punishment so very well." The Dark Lord's voice washed over her, "I wish to reward you."

Bellatrix stared down at the floor and answered, "My Lord is too kind. I do not deserve a reward. Service to you is my reward."

He chuckled then. "Bellatrix would you say that I am wrong?"

Bellatrix looked up, her eyes wide with dismay. "No My Lord, no of course you are not wrong."

He nodded. "Then you will accept the gift I am offering you." He said and then he arose from his chair and came to stand before her. He offered her his hand, like a proper gentleman and Bellatrix placed her hand in his allowing him to help her to stand.

"Macnair, do bring him in," Voldemort said in a pleasant tone of voice, that belied his deadly intent.

There was a shuffling of people as Walden Macnair bowed low to Voldemort and then made his way through a throng of Death Eaters and out of the door of her ballroom. There were quiet murmurs around the room of people questioning just whom it was that Macnair would be returning with.

"I am pleased that you were innocent Bella," Voldemort whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

Bellatrix turned her head to look at Voldemort and said simply, "It would be my greatest folly to turn traitor."

He chuckled then, "Yes. And you are many things Bella but you are not a fool."

She nodded and then asked softly, "My Lord, if I may ask, who was it that told you that I was a traitor? Surely you could not have thought me a spy on your own. You are far too intelligent for that my Lord." She murmured, "You surely knew that to have me be a spy would be far too obvious. Lord Black would never be so obvious."

She felt him pause behind her and she thought he might answer her but then the door to the ballroom opened and in marched Walden Macnair along with Michael Carstairs. Carstairs was in chains as he was forced ahead of Macnair.

"Bellatrix, my gift to you for your faithful service," Voldemort proclaimed as Carstairs was forced to kneel before them.

She glanced questioningly at the Dark Lord. Why was Carstairs her reward and what was she to do with the man? She turned back to Carstairs and her frowned deepened as she tried to puzzle out what the Dark Lord wanted her to do. Her head was pounding and she wished that she could go upstairs to her room to sleep but she could not, she was forced to play the Dark Lord's game.

"Sweet Bella," Voldemort's voice whispered in her ear. "I give to you the man who murdered Orion Black."

Her wand was in her hand before she realized what she was doing and she pointed it at Carstairs so swiftly that Macnair startled back, the better to be out of the line of fire. "Einhardi Nervi!" she cried out, and with a flash of vague pink light her spell took affect and Carstairs began to writhe in agony. His mouth opened in a scream and she felt pleasure at hearing that scream. This man had killed her uncle, her kin. He would pay. She had to make him hurt before she killed him.

"Interesting," Voldemort purred from his position behind her, "Growth of the Nerves. A light spell used to torture someone. Oh Sweet Bella, you are a truly inspiring creature."

Carstairs continued to scream as Bella held him under the spell. It had been designed by healers long ago to regrow damaged nerves. In this case there had been nothing wrong with Carstairs nerves but she had used the spell regardless and so new nerves were growing over the old and giving him a far greater agony than if he had been nerveless and growing new ones.

"End it in an interesting way and I will give you the name of your accuser," Voldemort promised her.

She smirked then as she looked into Carstairs eyes and said, "Frigidus Sanguis." A soft blue light shot from her wand and Carstairs stopped screaming. Slowly his skin began to pale and then turn blue. He began to take heaving breaths and it was clear that he could not get enough oxygen. Bellatrix laughed at the look of desperate pleading upon his face. "The Lady of Shalott showed more courage than you," she hissed at Carstairs referring to the legends of the Lady of Shalott whose blood froze slowly in her veins after she was rejected by her beloved Lancelot. Carstairs gurgled and Bellatrix smiled as she watched the man who murdered her uncle die.

There were murmurs and applause from the crowd of Death Eaters around her. She smiled in satisfaction and then felt Voldemort's breath at her ear. "Very good Bella. I am most impressed. The name of your betrayer is yours as promised," He murmured and then he whispered the name into her ear, "Rodolphus Lestrange."

Her mind reeled with the information and she almost felt as though she would faint but she stood firm and tall in the Lestrange Manor's ballroom. She finally met the eyes of the Dark Lord as though seeking the truth. If he was lying she could not tell. What reason did he have to lie to her? Rodolphus was his faithful follower the same as she was, the same as Rabastan was. Why lie to her and claim that Rodolphus had accused her of being a spy for the Black family unless Rodolphus really had done it? Her hand tightened upon her wand and she ached to curse her husband but she could not. The Wedding Contract that bound her in marriage to Rodolphus also bound her to never be able to raise a hand against him.

She purposefully chose to make her way back to Rabastan's side instead of Rodolphus'. Let him think that she was being petulant because he had allowed the Dark Lord to torture her and Rabastan. Let him guess that she now knew that he had sold her out for that torture. She didn't care. She could not stand to let him near her. Not now. Maybe not ever again.

"My faithful followers," Voldemort's voice rose above the chatter once more calling them to order. "I did not call you here tonight to witness the testing of my faithful sweet Bella," he told them. "You are here to witness the beginning of the end of an era. Too long has foolish individuals like Dumbledore and Bagnold been left to govern this country. No longer! We will make our strike before the year ends. First we shall tend to the final threat that is standing in our way. There is a Prophecy of one who is strong enough to kill me, born in the seventh month. Well, my ever faithful friend, Orran Nott, was able to gain access to the book of magical children from the archives of the Ministry of Magic. He was able to copy the listing of magical children that were born in the seventh month."

Bellatrix felt dread seize her at the Dark Lord's sudden feral smile. "I will now assign my most faithful into groups and you will be assigned the task of surveillance over a child and their household. Then, on Samhain, we shall strike and destroy the threat."

There were exclamations and cheers around her but Bellatrix could not cheer. She felt sick and she was sure it was for reasons aside from the torture she had suffered.

"Orran Nott, my dear friend," Voldemort called out.

Out of the Crowd to the left of Bellatrix swept the Lord of House Nott. His dishwater blond hair trailed down his back nearly to his waist and was left unbound. It was a contrast to the black velvet robes that he wore. He knelt before the Dark Lord and bowed to kiss the hem of his robe, but the Dark Lord stopped him. Instead he offered his hand and Nott kissed it reverently.

"Orran tell me, do you still count Abraxas Malfoy amongst your friends?" Voldemort asked, and Bellatrix felt the crowd tense at the question. She frowned then wondering what they knew that she did not?

"I do, My Lord," Orran answered clearly.

"Good," Voldemort said with a smile, "then you will be able to get into Malfoy Manor." At Orran's nod the Dark Lord continued, "I task you with the Death of Draconis Lucius Malfoy. If you can be rid of both Abraxas and Lucius in the process, then I shall not object."

Orran bowed his head low. "It had been my hope that Abraxas and his son would embrace you, but I see now that it shall never be. Rest assured my lord that I shall do my duty. If Abraxas and Lucius cannot be of use to you then they shall have no place in this world."

Voldemort smiled at Orran. "Very good Orran," he said and then he waved a hand at Orran, a clear dismissal.

"Augustus Rookwood. Come forward," he called out even as Orran retreated to his spot near to Bellatrix. She watched as Augustus emerged from the crowd and strode forward. He swept his black cloak over his shoulder in a gallant show even as he knelt before the Dark Lord. He kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robe, and if he was disgruntled to have not been offered the same honor as Lord Nott, he gave no sign.

"Rookwood, my faithful soldier," Voldemort praised. "You shall lead the assault on the child Laura Dale," he informed Rookwood.

"As my lord commands," Rookwood said before he arose and rejoined the ranks of Death Eaters.

"Karkaroff," Voldemort called out and Bellatrix forced herself not to sneer as she watched Igor Karkaroff march forward, all arrogance and too much undeserved pride.

"You shall be the leader of the group sent to eliminate Lisa Turpin," Voldemort informed Karkaroff.

Bellatrix smirked slightly as she watched Karkaroff thank the Dark Lord for the assignment. Benedict Turpin was an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. She was positive that should Karkaroff attack his home to get to the infant Lisa that he would fail miserably.

"Macnair," Voldemort called and Bellatrix watched as the executioner came swiftly to kneel before Voldemort. Macnair was a man who enjoyed killing. It was for that reason that he was given the name of "The Executioner" though many thought it was due to his work for the Ministry of Magic as their executioner of dangerous creatures. "You will lead the group to eliminate Marcus Shields," Voldemort proclaimed.

"I swear it will be done," Macnair said.

"Of that I have no doubt," Voldemort praised and then he waved his hand dismissing Macnair. The man arose and swiftly went back to his position at the ballroom doors. Then Voldemort called out, "Victor Mulciber Jr."

The handsome black haired man moved through the crowd and then he knelt before Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes. "I task you with the elimination of Randal Brayer."

"I live for your will alone, My Lord," Mulciber insisted.

Voldemort smiled and then motioned for his dismissal. "Evan Rosier," He called.

Bellatrix watched as her handsome, blond haired cousin, Evan Rosier separated himself from the crowd and he approached the Dark Lord. He hesitated only a moment before he knelt before the Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his rob. Bellatrix was not as close to Evan as was Narcissa, but she was fond of the younger man.

"Evan, I task you with eliminating the target Bryan Albright," Voldemort told him.

"Your will shall be done," Evan answered. Bellatrix thought his answer lacked solemnity of purpose but Voldemort did not seem to hear it. Instead he nodded and then dismissed Evan.

Bellatrix caught Evan's eye for a moment as he moved to rejoin the Death Eater ranks. He gave her a tentative smile but then he composed himself and rejoined his friends. She sighed from her position next to Rabastan.

"Dolohov," Voldemort called, and he smiled a cruel smile as Antonin Dolohov kissed the hem of his robe. "My devious Dolohov, you shall lead the group that eliminates Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass."

"You honor me, My Lord," Dolohov proclaimed and his voice held his satisfaction at his task. It was when he turned to rejoin the Death Eaters, and Bellatrix saw his smiling face that she recalled that Antonin Dolohov had once attempted to win the hand of Evelyn Greengrass nee Turpin. She had never heard exactly what Evelyn had thought of Dolohov but she did know that the Turpin family had been dead set against the match. Instead Evelyn married Nicholas Greengrass.

Bellatrix was idly contemplating whether or not Dolohov would kill off the whole family but leave Evelyn alive when the Dark Lord called for Amycus Carrow to come to him. She forced her mind to pay attention as he gave Amycus his assignment.

"You shall lead a team to eliminate Ernest Macmillan," Voldemort told Amycus.

"As you command," Amycus said happy to take his assignment. Bellatrix did not doubt that the very young Macmillan heir would suffer great torture before his death. Amycus and his twin sister Alecto thoroughly enjoyed torturing their prey before killing them.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," Voldemort called her husband's name. As Rodolphus moved to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robe she felt Rabastan tense beside her. She brushed her fingers over the back of his hand in order to sooth him as they watched Rodolphus take his orders.

"You shall lead the team that eliminates Neville Longbottom," Voldemort demanded.

"It will be my great honor, My Lord," promised Rodolphus. When he turned back toward the crowd of Death Eaters he was smiling a chilling smile. It was clear that he was looking forward to shedding the blood of the Longbottom family and that included the innocent babe that was his true target.

"You know he will demand us on that mission," Rabastan whispered to her.

"He'll demand you at least," she responded.

He smiled at her then, "You underestimate yourself. Rodolphus is not a complete fool. He knows that you have gained favor with the Dark Lord. He will not leave you behind."

She said nothing to this and listened as the Dark Lord announced that he would lead the final group to Harry Potter, the young Heir to House Potter. "You will watch their homes, learn their habits until Samhain. Then we shall strike," Voldemort declared, and then there were voices raised in cheers of delight and satisfaction.

She shivered as Rabastan put his arm around her, though if it was to comfort her or himself she was not sure. She only knew that she liked the gentle weight upon her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Blackthorn & Lavender

Ivy Hall, Bracknell, Bracknell Forest, Berkshire, England

October 21, 1980

It had become his habit during his after duty hours for him to stake out the home of his Great-Aunt Cassiopeia Black. He had tested the wards several times and had discovered that so long as he was in his animagus form he could go about as he pleased on the grounds completely undetected. However, if he tried to enter the house the wards were alerted. Twice House-Elves had caught him trying to enter through the kitchens and once Cassiopeia had caught him. He had been convinced that Cassiopeia would see through him, she always was a shrewd Witch, but she did not. She thought him a dog and had seemed amused by him. She ordered the House-Elves to leave food outside for him.

With that he had tacit approval, of sorts, to be on the property but not in the house. Yet, he had not achieved his goal; he had not lain his eyes upon his son. It was frustrating. He had spent months masquerading around Ivy Hall as Padfoot in the hopes that he would eventually see his son. He was not a patient man but he forced himself to remain calm, to stay patient. He could not run the risk of making Cassiopeia suspicious.

Today he knew that he would have his chance. The House-Elves were setting up sofas and chaises upon the lawn. Soft thick comforters were also being lain down upon the grass and tables were being set up with food. Cassiopeia was holding some sort of social event and this meant she would be too busy to keep her eye on Leonis at every moment. He would get his chance if he could just be patient.

He laid down beneath the rose bushes and watched as several guests began to be led outside. He noted that one of the guests was his cousin Narcissa and she carried a bundle in her arms. It was not hard to guess that the bundle was her young son Draco. He slowly crept forward curious to see the Malfoy heir.

"Oh!" Narcissa exclaimed in surprise as she saw the large black dog. "I did not know you had a dog Auntie."

"He's a new acquisition. A stray that the Elves liked. He is a silly thing, well-tempered but I think in time I could train him to be loyal to Leonis," Cassiopeia explained.

"That is wise," Narcissa agreed as she smiled down at her little boy. "Leonis would benefit from such a protective yet playful companion."

Cassiopeia agreed even as a House-Elf came forward carrying a baby with raven curls. She sat the baby on one of the comforters and smiled as the baby began to babble. "Oll," said the raven haired baby to the House-Elf and the little creature smiled fondly at the baby.

"Yes young master, I will fetch your favorite doll," she promised, and then she went away.

Sirius watched the black haired child as he patted the soft down comforter and babbled about his doll. He slowly crept forward wanting to be closer to the child but not wanting to frighten him. The babes head turned and his gray eyes locked onto him. Sirius froze for a moment and he felt a tingle of awareness skate over his skin. He tingled with the knowledge, the sudden understanding that this was Leonis. This was his son.

"Oll!" Leonis proclaimed and then he scooted toward him.

Sirius watched him mesmerized. The child was perfection itself. He had such beautiful gray eyes, the same color of Regulus's eyes. He had raven curls that were the same as Sirius's hair when he was that age. He had a cute nose and adorable cheeks. He looked well cared for and Sirius felt tears sting his eyes as the child came closer to him. This was his son and he was trapped in this form at present, not daring to change so that he could wrap his arms around the boy. He wanted to hold his son. The need was so strong.

Patience Sirius! Patience. Let the women relax with the docile dog near the children, let them gossip with each other and become more at ease. Be patient.

He felt himself shiver as Leonis's fingers sank into his fur. A soft whine escaped his throat. Leonis stared at him for several long moments before he again began to play with his fur, patting it and feeling the soft texture. "Ot oll," Leonis proclaimed.

"No Leo, this is not your doll," Cassiopeia responded as she watched the proceedings. "This is a Dog."

Leo scrunched up his face as he thought. "Og," he said looking at Sirius. "Og!" he said again happily as he continued to pet his fur.

Sirius kept himself docile as Leonis touched him. It was easy enough to stay calm as he was being petted and it was a wonderful feeling. He took in the scent of the boy, wanting to commit it forever to memory, just as he had done with Harry.

Harry's scent had been Holly and Apple. Leonis' scent was different than he had expected. It was a Blackthorn, Lavender, and a hint of smoke. The scent of Leonis startled Sirius because he had catalogued that scent before, well a scent similar to it. Regulus. After becoming an Animagus, Sirius had discovered that those with magic, particularly Witches and Wizards, gave off certain scents. Regulus Black was one of the first ones he had ever catalogued. His little brother had smelled of Blackthorn and Lavender but there had not been the touch of smoke to his scent.

What could it mean that his son's scent resembled Regulus's? What sort of game were the fates playing with his dearest loved ones? First Regulus is murdered refusing to take the Dark Mark, refusing to be a monster. Then James is threatened due to a Prophecy that proclaims that Harry might be some golden child destined to destroy evil. Then Olivia nearly died giving birth to her second child. And now this, his son's scent so similar to Regulus's. Did this mean the fates wanted to harm his son like they had harmed Reggie? He would not stand for it! He would rail against fate, fight for his son and for Harry in a way that he had never fought for Regulus. He had been too young and too stupid to fight for Regulus.

He buried his nose into the child's hair letting himself bask for a moment in the scent of his son. 'I promise Leo.' He thought. 'I promise that I will do all that I can to protect you. I will protect you as I should have done Regulus.'

Over a few more minutes Cassiopeia and Narcissa seemed to relax and they began to talk again before they were joined by more and more guests. He recognized the Lady Evelyn Greengrass and instantly he knew that the little bundle in her arms was one of her twin children. A House-Elf stood beside her holding yet another baby and he quickly surmised that it was the other baby. He was surprised to see Callidora Longbottom nee Black along with her sister Cedrella Weasley nee Black. Both women were warmly greeted by Cassiopeia and it took him a few moments to remember that his Aunt Cassie had always been close with Callidora and Cedrella.

"Is the dog safe?" Callidora asked of Cassiopeia.

"Oh yes. He's rather a docile thing for now. I think someone abandoned him. The House-Elves took a liking to him when he came begging for scraps," Cassiopeia explained.

"Poor dear," Callidora said in sympathy. "Shall you be keeping him?"

Cassiopeia nodded. "For the time being at least. I want to see how he interacts with the little ones first. If he cannot behave near the babies, then he cannot stay."

"Quite sensible," Cedrella acknowledged.

Sirius felt the slight weight against his side and he noticed that Leonis was leaning against him. The boy still ran his fingers through his fur and kept babbling about the things he saw around him. Sirius was entranced by the child. It was taking all of his will power not to transform back into his true form and grab up the child and rush away with him.

"Ma!" Leonis suddenly cried out and he practically vibrated with excitement. "Ma!"

Sirius looked up toward the woman who now held his little boy's attention and he felt dread seize him. Olivia. It was Olivia that his little boy was calling "Ma" and she was even now handing the baby bundled in a blanket over to another one of the guests and moving toward them. He watched as Olivia sank onto the comforter and then scooped Leonis up into her arms.

"There's my little Lion!" Olivia proclaimed and gave each cheek a kiss. "You are being good for auntie Cassiopeia yes?"

"Ma, Og!" Leonis said as he wriggled out of her grasp and crawled back to Sirius. He once more sunk his fingers into the thick fur.

Olivia stared at Sirius for a moment and then she paled slightly, her green eyes widened. Then her companion came forward and inquired if she was feeling alright. Sirius watched closely as she reassured the other woman that she was fine. The woman nodded then handed the Macmillan heir wrapped in soft blankets to Olivia.

Olivia glanced down at her child and smiled and then looked up at Sirius. She narrowed her eyes at him but she did not say anything about his present masquerade. He was honestly surprised that she did not give him away. Other than his fellow Marauders, Olivia was the only one he had ever shared the secret of his ability to turn into an Animagus with.

"Leonis, this is your half-brother, Ernest," Olivia said gently to Leo who was now looking at the baby in wonder.

"Brot," Leonis said as he stared at Ernest. "Brot."

"Brother," Olivia said slowly. "He is your little brother."

"Broter," Leonis said with a cheery smile and then he crawled toward the baby to better get a look at him. He watched as Ernest slowly opened his eyes to look at him. He made cooing noises when he saw Ernest's blue eyes. "Petty," Leonis said and he raised his hand to gently touch Ernest.

Sirius and Olivia watched carefully as Leonis gently ran his hand down Ernest's cheek. Olivia giggled when little Ernie made a sound of delight. "See, you are getting along already." She expressed her relief to see that they were going to be able to get along.

Sirius forced himself to remain still as Narcissa came forward still holding her son and sank onto the comforter beside Olivia. She smiled down at Leonis and Ernest and then looked to Olivia. "You do produce beautiful sons Olivia," she said in a tone that assured that her compliment was more than politeness.

"Thank you," Olivia said and then smiled at Narcissa. "And this must be little Draco!" she said with delight. "I have not seen him since shortly after he was born. Look at how he has grown!"

Sirius took that moment to truly examine the Malfoy Heir. The baby had the pale white blond locks that were typical of the Malfoy family. He was a pale child, but then both Lucius and Narcissa were pale. The child seemed to take more after Narcissa with what he was sure would be delicate beautiful features and a perfect porcelain complexion.

"Oh! His eyes did change," Olivia said as she stared down at the baby who had only just opened his eyes.

His cousin's smile resembled one of his own smirks and he could feel how proud she was of her son. "Yes. He has gray eyes like a proper Black." She laughed then. "It has rather irritated Abraxas and Lucius that Draco did not receive the ice-blue eyes of House Malfoy."

"Perhaps your next child shall," Olivia said politely.

Narcissa nodded gracefully. "Yes, perhaps." Sirius heard a longing in his cousin's voice. She wanted another child. He supposed that it should not surprise him much. Narcissa was the youngest of three daughters. She had grown up with older sisters to play with and to guide her. It was only natural that she would want to give Draco siblings.

He let himself inch closer on the comforter the better to take in the scents of the babies. The scent of the Macmillan Heir reminded him of freshly cut cedar wood. He supposed he should have expected that since the Macmillan's had a history of working with their hands. They were architects and even a few had been Wand-Makers, though that was many generations ago.

It was the scent of the Malfoy Heir that surprised Sirius. He had no love for the Malfoy's, though he had to admit that he loved Narcissa at least a little bit. She was a different case though since she was not born into the Malfoy dynasty. Sirius had prepared himself for a foul odor to exude from Draco Malfoy. Instead he found the pleasant aroma of Sandalwood and Vanilla. It was a soothing mixture and a far cry from the spiced Cinnamon scent that clung to the boy's father.

Watching Olivia and Narcissa interact together caused a lump to form in his throat. Would it have been just like this if he had not separated himself from his family? Would he have wooed Olivia, wed Olivia, and then had happy moments like this together? Would he have been able to stand by Olivia's side instead of hiding as a dog, holding Leo and teasing Cissa about whether Draco will look more like her or more like Lucius as he ages?

He contemplated the ultimatum given to him by his grandfather. A return to the family, taking up the mantle as Heir Apparent to the House of Black. Forswear his vows to Dumbledore and to his friends and return to the family fold. Do those things and Leonis would be his, always his.

Could he live with himself if he were to forswear himself? While it was true that his faith in Dumbledore had suffered a blow, he did still trust that at the heart of the matter Dumbledore knew what was best. Dumbledore was good, a powerful Light Wizard, the defeater of Grindelwald. His family was Dark. He knew that they could not really be completely trusted.

What of his friends? They had stood by him through so much. They had stood by him as he disowned himself from the family Black. They did not deserve for him to turn his back upon them. Furthermore, he would be a traitor.

He wanted his son. It had been a burning need in him before to see Leonis, to somehow touch him, but now he knew this was not enough. He needed to find a way to remove Leonis from the care of House Black and have the boy put into his care. Yet how? His grandfather had not lied when he told Sirius that he had little to no rights to Leonis due to the way in which the boy was born and then handed over to the House Black.

The thought of how he became the Heir Apparent of House Black made him hold back a growl. Olivia! Treacherous and beautiful Olivia had not come to him to tell him she was pregnant. She had instead shouldered the burden alone until the birth and then had taken the baby, delivered him to his Aunt Cassiopeia with only a few conditions that the other Witch promised would be met.

Bitterness and anger swirled in his gut when he thought of her. He wondered if maybe that were better. Surely if he could find a way to hate her then it would make him stop wanting her, stop yearning for a future he had already sabotaged.

He spent the rest of the afternoon watching over the little children and drowning in a sea of "what ifs". When Cassiopeia came to collect Leonis from where he slept leaning against Sirius' side, it took all of his willpower not to growl at her or take a bite out of her. He didn't want anyone to take Leonis from him. He held himself back, but it was a close thing, too close. Cassiopeia took Leonis into her arms and she and the other ladies begin to trail off inside Ivy Hall, leaving the House-Elves to pick up the remains of their picnic. When Leonis was far gone from his sights, safely ensconced in Ivy Hall, only then did Sirius let out a howl of despair and longing before retreating into the night.

* * *

 _I do apologize for this chapter being a short one. The next two chapters are action packed chapters so I hope that makes up for it._

 _Also, I want to thank a few reviewers for pointing out to me that Astoria Greengrass was a few years younger than Harry and Company. I am aware of this, but I am playing around with a few of the character's ages in Renewal. Here are a few characters in which I have chosen for the sake of this story's plot to alter their ages – Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and Astoria Greengrass._

 _I ask dear readers that you remember that this is an Alternate Universe and thus give this story the benefit of the doubt when some things to do match up to how they were written by the great JK Rowlings. Thank you._

 _~ Azenor Sage._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: The Child Slayings – Pt. 1

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

October 31, 1980

"Lullabye, lullabye." Narcissa Malfoy sang softly to the baby boy who was nestled in her arms. His eyelids were heavy and drooping but he was fighting against sleep. He was already proving to be a willful and stubborn child. Unlike her husband, who would prefer Draco be more obedient, Narcissa did not mind at all. She took it as a sign that Draco would later have a great inner strength. She smiled and kissed drooping eyelids that hid his gray eyes from her. Those eyes were an inheritance from her side of the family. They were the eyes of a true child of the House of Black. The soft silvery-blond hair atop his head proved his father's lineage. Only Malfoy's had that shade of pale hair.

She allowed herself the privilege of holding Draco for another half hour before she released him into the care of his personal House-Elf, Varbey. Varbey had taken one look at Draco when he was introduced to the House Elves of Malfoy Manor and had proclaimed in his excited way that he belonged personally to Master Draco and that Master Draco was his person. It had stunned both Lucius and Narcissa. Both of them had personal House-Elves but those Elves had been assigned to them and then bonded to them at the order of their parents. This House-Elf acted as though there was more to it than that. So it was that Varbey was bonded to Draco and Narcissa had vowed to learn more about House-Elves.

"Lullabye?" The voice of her husband asked startling her. He smirked at her startled state knowing it was not an easy feat to startle the Lady Malfoy. He pulled her into his arms and she sighed into the embrace. "You know that it means Lilith be gone."

Narcissa nodded. "Of course I do." She sniffed a little indignant. "If you think that I mean to let some succubus come and feed on my son after all of the hard work I went through to finally have him, then you are seriously mistaken."

Lucius chuckled and held her closer. "Have I thanked you properly for the gift of our son?" He asked of his wife in a seductive tone of voice.

That voice never ceased to cause shivers of desire to race down Narcissa's spine. "You did shower me with diamonds as soon as the healer said I was well enough to resume my duties as your wife." She said with a blush as she remembered that night. Lucius had stripped her naked, laid her down upon their bed and then had literally showered her in diamonds. Rope after rope of beautiful glittering diamond necklaces were draped over her from her throat down to her ankles.

Lucius nodded also well remembering that satisfying night. "Hmm. In that case, perhaps you would like to consider rubies, sapphires, or emeralds next?"

She laughed, carefree in her husband's embrace. She allowed him to lead her from her personal sitting room and down the stairs. This time of the evening they normally spent an hour or so in the company of her father-in-law Abraxas Malfoy.

Narcissa was just entering the sitting room with Lucius when the two of them heard the floo in the receiving room sound. Narcissa frowned in curiosity wondering who would contact them at this time of night, and for what purpose? At this time in the evening most people were happy to settle down with their family members and unwind from the stresses of the day.

She walked with Lucius toward the receiving room only to see Orran Nott and three other men. Her husband opened his mouth to call Orran's name when suddenly a spell shot from Orran's wand. Narcissa grabbed the back of Lucius' robes and pulled him back with her out of the way of the spell. She drew her wand and made a quick flourishing motion that forced the doors to slam shut and lock.

"That won't hold them for long." She muttered darkly.

Lucius turned to her and took her hand to race down the hall. Even as they fled from the receiving room he raised her hand to his lips in a kiss. "Get upstairs and take Draco to Morning Vale." He told her.

"Why would Lord Nott come to our home and try to harm us?" She wondered aloud. "You are the God-father of his little boy, Theodore."

"Perhaps he feels a deep grievance over the fact that I did not likewise return the favor and name him Draco's God-father." Lucius supplied.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You do not really believe that do you?" She asked of him.

"No." Lucius said simply even as he pushed her toward the stairs. "Do not return until you have heard from me Cissa. You know the words that I would say."

She nodded and felt tears sting her eyes. She wanted to stay with him. If she did not have Draco to think of then she would stay and guard her husband's back, but he was right. They had to get Draco to safety. She ceased hesitating when she heard the receiving room door explode outward. They had probably fired blasting hex after blasting hex at the door until it gave way. She raced up the stairs and called out "Varbey, prepare Master Draco for transport."

She ran down the hall and tried to ignore the sounds of battle that were coming from down the stairs. She realized that Orran Nott knew that the floo network was set up only in the receiving room of Malfoy Manor. He obviously would expect her to come running downstairs. Narcissa had no intention of doing that. Instead she intended to utilize Varbey.

When she arrived in the nursery she found that Draco was still sleeping but Varbey had changed him into warmer clothes better for travel and had his bag of necessities ready. "Varbey, there are bad men in the Manor. I need you to apparate Draco and myself to a safe location. Take us to Morning Vale the home of Severus Snape."

Narcissa winced and Varbey trembled as they heard shouting in the hall coming nearer to the nursery. "Please Varbey. You must do it now."

That shook the little elf out of its fear and he nodded. He took a firm hold of Draco and a firm hold of Narcissa's wrist and then they apparated away. When Narcissa opened her eyes again she was in the receiving room of Morning Vale. She held Draco close to her and sighed in relief. They had not gotten to Draco; he would be safe now.

A few moments later a house-elf wearing the Prince emblem upon her pillow case rushed into the room. She bowed to Narcissa. "Asphodel is apologizing for not being here to greet you. My lord is in his parlor. You may come this way. The little Lord Draco is always welcome in this, his other home."

"Other home?" Narcissa questioned even as she walked with Asphodel to the Parlor. Varbey following close behind her, peering around Morning Vale with wide eyes.

"Yes, little Lord Draco is now the Heir Prince." Asphodel said and then bowed leaving a shocked Narcissa standing in the doorway of the parlor.

"Come now Narcissa, you did not think that you could trick me into having Draco for a God-son and me not find a way to get even by giving him the responsibilities of Heir Prince on top of being Heir Malfoy." Snarked Severus Snape from his seat before the fireplace. He had yet to look up at her from his book. When he finally did the smirk fell from his face. "Cissa, what has happened?"

"Oh Severus, it is awful." She said and felt close to tears. "Orran Nott came to the manor with a few unexpected guests. They tried to kill Lucius and I. Lucius ordered me to get to Draco and to bring him here to safety. Will you watch him for us please Severus, I need to return to Lucius." She babbled. "If something horrible happens to him I will never forgive myself."

Severus was out of his chair in a moment and his wand was drawn. He ran a quick diagnostic spell over Draco and then one of her and then his shoulders lost a little bit of tension. He looked her in the eye and then surprised her by uttering a single word "No."

"What?" She asked. "Severus, I must return to Lucius." She began to argue but he raised a hand, the effect silenced her.

"You and Draco will remain here at Morning Vale where the only people permitted through the wards are Abraxas, Lucius, You, Draco, and Tiberius Pucey." He insisted.

"But Lucius and Abraxas are alone at the Manor." She argued. "It is just the two of them against Nott and his cronies."

Severus smirked. "Then I better hurry or Abraxas and Lucius may have finished the game before I get a chance to play." He said even as he strode to the receiving room.

She watched him go and sighed and then looked at her son. "Your God-father is a loon." She whispered and then kissed his forehead once more.

* * *

Newcastle upon Tyne, Northeast England

October 31, 1980

Augustus Rookwood looked around the house at the mess that he and his companions had created. He could not help thinking that it was a job well done. He had staked out the house for a month and it did not take him long to realize that the father was abusive. He almost pitied the woman but could not bring himself to do so seeing as she was a muggle.

He had enjoyed killing the father and he had made him suffer the longest. He had ignored his friend Anthony Damerall as he tortured the woman. He had ordered Brandon Fielding and Martin Bratcher, the only other two men of his team, to smother the infant girl. They had accomplished their goal of killing the baby girl, Laura Dale, hours before they would finally leave the house.

Augustus let himself look down upon the dead infant just once. He stared at her for several moments before saying "You would have hated this world anyway kid. You are in a better place." He then left the house to return to Lestrange Manor where he would report his successful evening.

* * *

Caistor Hall, Norwich, Norfolk, England

The Home of the Turpin Family

October 31, 1980

Benedict Turpin looked himself over in the mirror to reassure himself that his black and silver ceremonial robes looked alright. They felt a little tight now in the shoulders but otherwise the robe still fit him perfectly. He knew that he should have ordered a new robe a month ago but he had been too busy deciphering a series of ancient texts for the Department of Mysteries.

His sister, Evelyn Greengrass, would get on to him and say that it was no excuse to neglect himself and he had to admit that she had a point. At times like this he truly missed Elizabeth. His wife, Elizabeth Turpin nee Rivers had been dead for just three months and he still missed her with every fiber of his being. He had never appreciated all of the little things that she had handled for him, how easily she had maintained and ran the household and how she had managed the Turpin estates. She had died shortly after giving birth to their daughter. He had named the little girl Elisabeth Turpin after her mother, but he called her Lisa.

It was best not to think about Elizabeth. He did not want to forget about his wife completely, but thinking about Elizabeth let the grief come back in to a point where he soon felt like he would drown in it. He could not let himself do that. He was a highly regarded Unspeakable whose contributions were valued by the Ministry of Magic. His work needed him. His daughter needed him as well.

He turned away from the mirror and strode out of his bedroom. He was running late for the Samhain festivities that would be held at Anemone Hall, the home of his sister Evelyn and her family. His precious Lisa was already there. He often left her in the care of either his sister Evelyn Greengrass or his sister Hilary Bones. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs to the main floor when he felt the tingling along his skin that told him that his wards had been breached by intruders.

He frowned at the thought of intruders coming to rob him. Had someone found out exactly what he did for the ministry? All Unspeakables were kept in anonymity. They had special badges that claimed that they worked in a simple research department when really they were Unspeakables and they worked in the many sections of the Department of Mysteries. Could it be that these intruders knew he was an Unspeakable and thought he would have projects that he was working on at home that could be of value?

Benedict made his way to the receiving room but did not bother to go to the fireplace to call for help. Instead he opened one of the windows of the room by just a crack so that he could better hear the intruders outside his home.

He heard a shriek and smirked as he mumbled "That should be the Angelonia." The pretty violet herb like flowers were grown tall in his garden and they were rather violent. They had been planted when he was a mere boy to, as his father had said, help protect the Hall from invaders. His father had experienced the horrors of the Grindelwald tyranny and so he had never doubted his father's need to be safe and feel safe in his own home. Now he was quite grateful that he had not uprooted the Angelonia when he had assumed his father's role as Head of House Turpin upon his death.

He then heard three more screams. Two were clearly of men in pain while the final scream was one of terror. He heard the men thrash and scream in agony as they were being slowly eaten. "Oh dear, they found the prized Bloody Begonias." He murmured with a smirk. The Begonias were literally called "Bloody Begonias" since they were carnivorous and would eat intruders. Fortunately, they could be spelled to recognize family and thus not feed off of them. However, the spells were now considered Dark Arts by the Ministry of Magic.

He was just beginning to wonder what had become of the third man when he heard him scream as well. Benedict peered out into the darkness and smiled. "Poor man just came into contact with Larkspur." He said with a small measure of pride. Delphinium also known as Larkspur was a poisonous plant. One had to be very careful when handling it or they would become infected by the poison. He waited a few moments more to listen to the men outside. It seemed that each of them was blaming the final man for their current predicament.

Benedict moved away from the window and picked up a pinch of floo powder. He then threw it into the fire. When the flames became green he put his head in and called the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Upon being answered by a dispatcher, he informed them that he had four intruders on the grounds of his home that had been contained and he needed the Aurors to come and collect them.

* * *

Lestrange Manor, Hampshire, England

October 31, 1980

Evan Rosier was amazed that he did not vomit right after he apparated away from the home of young Bryan Albright. Evan had been ordered to lead his team of three other Death Eaters to the home of Bryan Albright in order to kill the child. Ever since receiving the order, a month previous, Evan had asked himself why he was being order to murder an infant? Not just an infant a magical infant at that.

Magical children were sacred. There were a significantly lower number of births amongst Witches and Wizards than there were amongst Muggles. Evan did not know how Lord Voldemort could countenance the idea of killing a magical child.

When Samhain came, Evan obeyed his orders. He led his team to the home of the Half-blood Bryan Albright and he and his team had killed the Albright family. Evan had taken it upon himself to kill the child. He had used the killing curse making it quick and painless.

Now he felt as though he had been cursed. The child had looked up at him with big bright blue eyes before he had aimed his wand at him and said the damning words. He had watched the light of life leave those pretty blue eyes and he had never hated anyone or anything as much as he hated himself in that moment.

'I am a monster.' He thought to himself.

"Evan!" His friend Victor Muciber Jr. called out to him.

He fought to compose himself and turned toward his friend. He smiled as Victor came nearer. "I take it all was successful with you." Evan said in greeting.

Victor grinned. "Yeah. The kid slept through all the noise." He said with a malicious smile. "We had a bit of sport with the muggles before we finished."

Evan nodded. Some of his men had done that as well. Evan had been focused on the true mission to kill the child. "How many groups have returned?"

"You, Me, Macnair, and Rookwood arrived just before you did." Victor told him.

"It seems that all is going according to our Lord's plan then." Evan said as they walked toward the ballroom of Lestrange Manor.

Victor smirked. "Yes. All seems to be going well."

'Yes, he's turning us into monsters.' Evan thought as he was spirited into the ballroom where Augustus Rookwood was telling a story about how he had tortured the abusive muggle father of his true target Laura Dale.

* * *

Anemone Hall, Bury St. Edmunds, Suffolk, England

Home of the Greengrass Family

October 31, 1980

Nicholas Greengrass surveyed the front parlor with vague irritation. His home had been overrun by the ladies born of the Turpin family. His sister-in-law, Hilary Bones stood by the window holding her daughter Susan Bones. Susan was a cute child with red-hair and pretty brown eyes. The red-hair was a typical trait of the Bones family. Each of them had various shades of red hair. Hilary was a widow, having lost her husband a year ago. She had been pregnant with little Susan at the time of his death. Her husband, Lionel Bones, had been an Auror and he had died due to injuries sustained in fighting against Dark Wizards.

His sister-in-law, Eleanor Davis, was seated on the sofa and was smiling cradling her daughter Tracey as she fed the infant from a bottle. She was speaking softly to her husband Johnathon Davis. Johnathon Davis owned a series of shops that specialized in magical jewelry and charms. He was greatly skilled in charms and Nicholas had to admit that he preferred this particular brother-in-law to Benedict, his wife's brother.

His final sister-in-law, Isobel Roper, was seated upon a footstool beside the chaise lounge in which his beloved wife, Evelyn resided. Isobel was the oldest of the Turpin sisters and it currently showed in the way she was tucking a throw blanket around Evelyn, her expression full of nurturing concern. Isobel was the mother of a single daughter named Sophie. Like Hilary, Isobel was a widow. Her husband had died in an accident involving the misuse of Muggle Artifacts, the division of the Ministry that Kenneth Roper had worked in.

He looked toward the bassinets that were set up against the far wall and sighed. His two daughters slept peacefully side by side in one enlarged bassinet while Isobel's daughter, Sophie Roper, slept in the bassinet beside them along with his other niece Lisa Turpin. Ever since the death of his wife, Benedict had been relying upon Evelyn to take care of his daughter Lisa. Nicholas was so used to the little girl being in his home that he already thought of her as his own.

The birth of twin daughters had been a great surprise. His wife and his sister, Olivia Macmillan nee Greengrass, had been dining in a restaurant in Diagon Alley during their mutual seventh month of pregnancy when both had sustained injury at the hands of marauding Death Eaters. Auror Sirius Black, his sister's former paramour, had gotten Evelyn and Olivia to the safety of Saint Mungoes Hospital of Magical Maladies. Both women had gone into early labor that could not be stopped. When Nicholas had arrived at the hospital Evelyn was in the last stages of giving birth to their first born child, Daphne. Upon giving birth to Daphne the healers assured him that Evelyn should be fine though she was weak and that the baby girl was being taken to the emergency wing to be properly looked over since she was several months premature. Nicholas had then gone to check on his sister's state of health. While he was checking on Olivia, Evelyn had experienced more labor pains and had given birth to another daughter, Astoria. He had been quite surprised to learn that he had twin daughters. Daphne was like him and most of the Greengrass's. She had blond hair and her eyes had changed very swiftly from blue to pale blue-green. Astoria took more after her mother's family with her brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I wonder what could be keeping Benedict," His wife spoke bringing his attention to focus solely upon her.

"Oh you know Ben," Isobel said. "He probably got wrapped up in some project and lost complete track of time." She said with a soft laugh.

Eleanor nodded her agreement from her seat upon the sofa. "He'll be here soon. He knows this is important to you." She soothed her sister before rising and taking her sleeping daughter to the wall where the bassinet's had been placed. She gently laid her sleeping daughter into the bassinet beside the sleeping Sophie.

Evelyn sighed. "I suppose you are right."

"I think, perhaps he is here now." Hilary spoke with some confusion in her voice as she continued to peer out of the window. "Strange of him to apparate onto the grounds instead of using the floo."

Nicholas frowned at that. "He would not have apparated onto the grounds. He would have apparated into the receiving room." He declared and then moved to the window to stand beside Hilary and look out.

He peered for several moments into the darkness and then he saw the light of spells coming from four different directions aimed directly at the window. He grabbed Hilary and Susan suddenly, and none too gently pulled them out of the line of fire. Glass exploded inward and Nicholas cursed in his head the fact that it had been many years since the Greengrass family had upgraded their wards.

Isobel and Evelyn screamed in distress as the window pane exploded inward. Hilary trembled even as she began to move toward the bassinets where the children were. She swiftly placed a now crying Susan into the bassinet.

Johnathon placed himself in a stance of protective readiness before the women and the children while Nicholas remained where he was beside the window. The first man who came through the window received a nasty curse from Nicholas. The others managed to make it through into the parlor unscathed and soon Nicholas and Johnathon were trading curses and hexes with their assailants.

Evelyn, Isobel, and Eleanor were not very useful for anything other than casting shielding spells due to the fact that each woman had given birth within the last six months and their magical core was still getting used to no longer sustaining the life force of the baby. Hilary was of great use though, throwing herself into the fray casting a strong shielding charm over her sisters and the babies and then she began to hex the intruders.

Nicholas felt a moment of panic when his father entered the room and began to fire curses at the masked wizards. Demetrius Greengrass had not been the same since his wife's death and Nicholas knew that the wizard was no longer the great force to be reckoned with that he had once been.

"It's the old Bull." One of the Death Eaters snickered as he began to fight against Demetrius in earnest. This Death Eater clearly had an advantage of power and skill against the older gentleman and he pushed it forcing Demetrius back. Hilary swiftly began to battle that Death Eater forcing him to fight two against one, her hexes and charms a perfect foil for the nastier curses that Demetrius was wielding.

Nicholas was forced to pay attention to his own battle and force his fears for his father from his mind. He risked too much letting himself be distracted. A nasty slash across the face of his primary opponent broke the man's mask and the spell that held it in place. He was shocked for a moment to recognize the face of Raymond Martell, a man whom he had gone to school with and had on occasion done business with.

"You dare." Nicholas growled out before firing more hexes at the man.

"This isn't about you Nicholas." Martell declared. "Just give us your daughters and we will leave."

"NEVER!" Nicholas roared. "Glacies Spica." He murmured softly but he poured all of his intent into the spell. An ice spear formed before him and Nicholas grasped it and then rushed forward shoving it deep into Martell's chest.

Martell did not scream, he only gasped before he fell forward on the spear. Nicholas pushed him off of the spear and then he turned to survey the room. Johnathon was viciously battling against two Death Eaters while his father and Hilary Bones were still battling against just the one. He was torn, wanting to rush to his father's aid but realizing that he should instead join Johnathon.

He began firing hexes once more, joining his brother-in-law in his fight against the Death Eaters. He ducked and wove in order to avoid the worst of their curses. His clothing was ripped and he had several lacerations already but they were minor injuries for the moment. He prayed they remained so.

He heard the cry of pain that came from Johnathon from where he was hit in the arm by a dark curse. He heard the cry of "Johnathon!" come from Eleanor even as he heard both Isobel and Evelyn begin to murmur spells to protect the wound until it could be treated by a healer.

Then he heard the groan of pain come from his father. His eyes swung in that direction only to find that Demetrius Greengrass was falling to his knees. 'Father.' He thought but could not find voice with which to say it, too great was his dismay.

Hilary still stood, bloody from injuries sustained but she moved to stand before the fallen body of the dying Demetrius Greengrass and their mutual opponent. Nicholas felt fear spear his heart then because he knew in that moment that her life was over. She was going to die. She was no match for the Death Eater she was facing. Still she fought on against the man, guarding Demetrius until he breathed his last. It was a thing of striking bittersweet beauty.

He was forced from watching the last moments of Hilary Bone's life as the two Death Eaters before him pressed for an advantage, firing hexes and curses at him. He was forced back into the dance of ducking and weaving even as he fired back curses of his own.

"NO!" The scream of his wife and her sisters confirmed what he had known would happen. A swift glance was all it took to tell him that Hilary Bones had fallen.

He glanced at Johnathon and frowned. Their situation was terrible. Johnathon could only use one arm at present, the other three women were only useful for shielding charms and light healing spells and had already been doing more magic than they should, potentially damaging their magical cores. His father was now dead and so too was his sister-in-law, Hilary.

Never-the-less, Nicholas continued to fight with Johnathon at his side against the three remaining Death Eaters. Just when he truly thought things were hopeless Benedict Turpin and three Auror's joined them. The Auror's immediately began to fire off spells at the Death Eaters while Benedict knelt beside his sister, Hilary, checking her vital signs. A moment later Benedict knelt beside Demetrius Greengrass and checked his vitals as well. By his expressions Nicholas knew that both of them were dead. He continued to battle the Death Eaters and managed to cast Incarcerous on one. That was when the other two chose to give up the cause and leave Anemone Manor.

A final spell fired by a retreating Death Eater struck their captured intruder, killing him instantly. The Auror's snarled at that but did not pursue the Death Eaters. Instead they remained and checked the house to be sure no other intruders were lurking within.

Nicholas turned away from the sight of the dead Death Eater, a man that the Auror's told him was named Neil Luckin. He instead made his way to the bassinet that held his daughters. Daphne and Astoria had slept through the fight, shielded from the noise by a spell. With a trembling hand he touched first Daphne's baby soft blond hair and then the baby soft brown hair of Astoria.

Evelyn was sobbing into Isobel's side as she stared across the room at where Hilary lay. Eleanor and an Auror were tending to Johnathon and preparing to send him to Saint Mungoes Hospital of Magical Maladies.

"I'm sorry, I arrived too late." Benedict said in a voice that was choking on the tears he refused to shed. "There was a break in at my home. Intruders on the property. Fortunately for me the plants handled things. I had to call Aurors and have them taken into custody so I awaited their arrival. A few Auror's chose to accompany me here just in case. I am glad they did now."

Nicholas could only nod. "I could have wished you had arrived sooner, but clearly it was not meant to be." The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. If Benedict could have arrived with Auror's sooner, would it have easily turned the tide in their favor ensuring the lives of Hilary and Demetrius? He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. He knew better than to play games of what if.

"Susan is an orphan now." Benedict spoke softly as he looked to his crying niece who was even now being gently being lifted up into Isobel's arms.

"Hilary died well." Nicholas told Benedict. "She held herself well and fought bravely against a superior foe. She did it trying to help my father."

Benedict nodded. "I…thank you." He said simply.

"Amelia Bones will need to be alerted of the fact that her sister-in-law is dead." Nicholas said, slowly feeling himself take on the mantle of being Lord Greengrass. "In the meantime Susan shall remain here at Anemone Hall in the safe haven of her aunt's dwelling until such time as Regent Bones might be willing to discuss custody of Lady Bones."

Benedict nodded his head as did the Auror that was listening to them. "I volunteer my services in telling Regent Bones." Benedict said. "I have worked with her a few times at the Ministry. Amelia is a fine woman."

"Very well." Nicholas said even as he watched Johnathon and Eleanor leave with an Auror by way of emergency portkey. He watched as Benedict approached his remaining living sisters in the room and he embraced each of them.

Nicholas went to stand near the boy of his father. He stared at his dead father's body and he wondered why it was that the Death Eaters had wanted his daughters?

* * *

 _More to come in The Child Slayings Part II. Thank you very much my wonderful, kind readers. Until next time!  
_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: The Child Slayings - Pt. 2

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

Home of the Malfoy Family

October 31, 1980

The hall was a great cacophony of noise. The portraits were in an uproar yelling at the men who had dared to intrude into the manor in the first place, as well as yelling encouraging words at Lucius and his father. He cried out in rage when he saw his father, Abraxas Malfoy, fall due to a dark curse fired by Orran Nott.

"Traitor!" Lucius cried out in his rage. A wild burst of power erupted from him and the two Death Eaters that had still been standing were blasted back against the walls. Lucius glared viciously at the fallen form of Orran Nott. The man had betrayed their trust and worse, he had betrayed Lucius father.

Abraxas Malfoy and Orran Nott had gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together. They had been Housemates and best friends. When they had been twelve the two had sworn the Oath of Arden. The Oath of Arden was one of the most ancient and among one of the more sacred Oaths in Wizarding society. The Oath had fallen out of practice due to its use of blood, but it was not actually dark magic. The Oath of Arden was a Blood-Brother's Oath. The two shared blood shed from each other and pledged to forever be as brothers sharing in the others burdens and in their triumphs. Over the years Abraxas and Orran had shared many burdens together. Abraxas had been there with Orran when he mourned the untimely death of his first son, Roderick. Orran had been there for Abraxas during the dark days after the funeral of Abraxas' beloved wife Lysandra Malfoy nee Chalont.

There could be no forgiveness for turning on a Ardenvraar, a Blood-Brother. Orran Nott had come to their home and he had attacked them. He had cursed Abraxas Malfoy with a dark curse, one that was meant to kill him painfully and slowly. There could never be forgiveness for that.

Lucius was thinking of just what dark hex to use against the prone form of Orran Nott when he heard his father groan his name. Lucius immediately turned his attention away from his fallen enemies and instead rushed to his father's side.

"Father, I am here," he said gently. "I'll get you to Saint Mungoe's soon," he promised.

Abraxas shook his head in the negative, "Orran, where is he?"

"He's still here. I threw him against the wall and he is knocked out cold," Lucius insisted.

"Poor Orran," Abraxas said sadly, "If only he had told me. I never knew, never really suspected. I did not want to see it," he rambled.

"Save your strength father. Self-recriminations can wait," Lucius insisted.

He heard the crunch of glass and slowly turned trying to bring his wand up to cast a blocking charm but as it turned out it would not have mattered in the slightest. A shield charm could not block the killing curse.

Lucius heard the words, saw them leaving the lips of Orran Nott. The killing curse. "Avada Keda-" and then Lucius heard other words shouted and more swiftly then Nott was speaking. "Sectumsempra!" Lucius watched in fascination as three slashes as though cut by a sword or a claw appeared upon Orran Nott's torso. The man collapsed to his knees and then lay upon the marble floor twitching slightly and breathing heavily due to his injury sustained.

Lucius smile of relief was genuine when he turned his gaze to the man whom had saved his life, his own Ardenvraar, Severus Snape Prince. "What took you so long?" he demanded to know.

A black brow rose at the question but then Severus was kneeling down beside Abraxas and checking his vitals. "Was it Nott?" he asked even as his wand began to move in strange patterns that Lucius had never seen before.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Good. The bastard deserves to bleed out then," he said maliciously, savagely, even as he continued to cast strange wordless spells upon Abraxas. Lucius watched in wonder as some black vapor seemed to rise from his father's chest and up toward the ceiling where it dissipated. "I cannot save him Luc," Severus said as he looked up into Lucius own pale blue eyes. "I can slow it down but I cannot stop it. He will die due to this curse."

Lucius fought against the lump that had arisen in his throat but then he clasped his hand with Severus. His father was dying due to the traitor. He wished that Severus spell did not end them so quickly. True the spell made them bleed out and die, but they bled quickly. Lucius wanted it to be slow, he wanted them to suffer. They should know this pain.

"The Auror's," Lucius said instead of voicing his thoughts. "We need to call them to the manor. "Stay with father and I will do it."

"No. You remain with Abraxas. I will do it," Severus said and he clasped Lucius's shoulder and squeezed it and then he was gone to the receiving room where Lucius could hear him calling for the Auror's and for a Mediwizard team from Saint Mungoes.

* * *

Tyrcrave Manor, East Dunbartonshire, Scotland

Home of the Macmillan's

October 31, 1980

Olivia was relaxing, staring into the flames of the fireplace when she suddenly felt a chill sweep over her. She frowned for a moment searching for the source of the cold until she realized that it was due to her connection to Malcolm through their marriage bond. Something was wrong. She arose from the sofa just as Malcolm came rushing into the family parlour.

He cupped her face and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "You have to go now. You have to take Ernie and go," he informed her.

"What?" she asked unable to understand him. His urgency she could respond to though because she was already moving toward the door ready to get to the nursery and obey him.

"The floo is too risky and you cannot apparate yet," Malcolm continued. "You'll need to use that emergency portkey that Lord Black gave you."

Olivia frowned but nodded anyway. "Who is here Malcolm?" she asked even as he escorted her swiftly to the nursery where their beautiful little boy slept peacefully unaware that danger lurked in his home.

"Death Eaters," Malcolm whispered and she shuddered in revulsion. She remembered then the masked men in Diagon Alley. She was grateful to Sirius for saving her, Ernie, Evelyn, Daphne, and Astoria that day. She had hoped that she would never have anything to do with Death Eaters again but it seemed that was not the case. Why where they here? The only reason she could think of was their connection with the Black family and the fact that Malcolm had stood with Lord Black and likewise vowed to be no friend to the Dark Lord Voldemort.

She scooped Ernie into her arms and he stirred slightly before he settled once more into sleep. She turned back to look at Malcolm. "Please come with me," She begged of him, "You do not have to stay here." Her heart ached with the fear of what would happen to him should he stay behind to face the Death Eaters.

Malcolm gently pushed some of her strawberry blond hair back from her face and tucked the strands behind her ear. "No my love," he said and then he kissed her sweetly. It was a gentle kiss that conveyed his love and his yearning. She loved those kisses from Malcolm. She had in fact, become quite addicted to them.

"Go," he told her.

Olivia frowned but nodded. She grasped the necklace that she wore at all times, or at least had begun to wear at all times since she had been attacked in Diagon Alley, and pressed the ruby stone. She clutched Ernest tightly to her as she felt the Portkey whisk them away from their home.

When she opened her eyes again she was in the receiving room of Ivy Hall. She felt relief race through her and she immediately set out to find Cassiopeia Black. She swiftly found her mentor in the woman's favorite sitting room.

"Olivia, I had no idea you would be visiting tonight," Cassiopeia greeted her pleasantly.

Olivia could not summon a smile in greeting. "I fear this is no real social call," she said even as she gently laid Ernie down in the baby cot that likewise held a sleeping Leonis. She took a moment to brush her hand over both Ernie's blond hair and then Leonis' black hair as well.

"Death Eaters have invaded Tyrcrave Manor. I could not convince Mal to come with me," she said referring to her husband Malcolm Macmillan.

"Stubborn fool!" Cassiopeia said then. She arose swiftly and took the floo powder that was on top of the mantle and then she threw it swiftly into the flames. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" she cried out. Once she was connected to a member of the Law Enforcement Department, Cassiopeia relayed everything to the gentleman.

"I see, and Lady Macmillan is with you at Ivy Hall Ms. Black?" the Auror asked.

"Yes. She is here," Cassiopeia replied.

The man nodded, "Please keep Lady Macmillan with you. We are dispatching Auror's now to Tyrcrave Manor to assist Lord Macmillan. We will send Auror's to Ivy Hall to take Lady Macmillan's statement shortly."

Cassiopeia nodded her ascent. "Very well. We look forward to the Auror's arrival," she said and then broke off contact.

Olivia slowly let herself sink into a chair near the play pen holding her two sons. She didn't realize that she was crying until Cassiopeia handed her a handkerchief. She took it with a watery smile and murmured her gratitude.

"You and little Ernest are safe here, you know that," Cassiopeia told her in a soothing tone of voice. One she usually reserved only for Leonis.

Olivia's lips curved into a tentative smile. She had hoped that Cassiopeia truly had begun to like her. At first she was sure that Cassiopeia had liked the way she could stand her ground against the likes of Walburga Black, and of course that she was the mother of Leonis but beyond that, Cassiopeia really had no use for her. She had gotten to know the woman a little better during her visits with Leonis and she had come to look at the woman as a sort of mentor. Here was a sophisticated woman of high society who did things her own way without crossing the line to being considered 'Bad Society'. When Cassiopeia Black voiced her opinion at parties, then people listened. They weighed and measured what she had said. Olivia hoped that one day she would be looked at the same way that many looked upon Cassiopeia.

"Thank you," she said softly to Cassiopeia. "I do appreciate you granting me the safety of your home. I could not think of anywhere else that we might be so safe and Malcolm likewise told me to come here."

Cassiopeia nodded, "I always did like Malcolm. He is a smart man," she said simply. "So heed me Olivia and heed me well. Keep that man happy and love him. He's deserving of all the love you can give him and more."

Olivia blinked in surprise and Cassiopeia laughed, "Come now girl, just because I never found a man that I wanted to marry does not mean that I am ignorant of love itself. If there had been one such as your Malcolm when I was a fresh young thing, I would have had him."

Olivia nodded dumbfounded. She had not really thought of Cassiopeia as being a woman who had thought of marriage except to say no to the prospect. She had not realized that perhaps it was that Cassiopeia had tastes that were so refined that no real man could measure up.

She heard the soft snuffling sound coming from the playpen and she looked within to see that Ernest was awake. His little face was screwed up in agitation and she knew from experience that he would begin to wail soon. She chose to head off the screams he could make by picking him up out of the playpen and then settling him into her arms. "Someone is hungry, yes?" she said softly attempting to sooth Ernest.

"Timery, make up a bottle for the Heir Macmillan," Cassiopeia ordered her House Elf.

"It is ready," Timery said with a slightly bashful look as she brought the bottle to Olivia.

"Thank you Timery," Olivia said gratefully just as Ernie began to cry. She soon placed the bottle to his lips and he greedily began to suck on the nipple. "There you go," she murmured even as she leaned her head down to kiss the boy's brow. "That's my good boy. My strong son."

The boy had Malcolm's coloring. The boy had blond hair that was more the dark blond of his father's. Like Malcolm's hair there were hints of burnished gold, topaz, and honey brown in his hair. She gazed wistfully at her son as he fed and smiled gently. This child almost died. If he had not been so strong then he would have died due to her body going into labor so early. She was so fortunate. She had a wonderful husband and two beautiful sons. She hoped that Malcolm would come to her soon. She wished that he had come with her to Ivy Hall. She wanted to know that he was safe.

Two hours passed by with no word and Olivia was growing restless when at last Timery came to them and proclaimed that Lord Macmillan was in the receiving room with several Auror's. "For heaven's sake, bring them here now," Cassiopeia bit out. She was not normally so curt with the House Elves which told Olivia that the waiting had worn on the older witch's nerves as well.

Olivia did not hesitate to go to Malcolm as soon as he came into the room. She ignored the blood upon his clothing as she rushed to him and embraced him. He groaned slightly but when she went to move back he pulled her closer. He buried his head in her blond hair and she curved into his larger body enjoying the feel of him, solid and firm beneath her fingertips. "You are alright. You are alright," she whispered the words over and over.

"Yes," Malcolm whispered. "I am alright," he promised her. "The Auror's arrived in time and were quite useful in driving off our enemies. Unfortunately, they only managed to capture one of the Death Eaters."

Olivia shivered and slowly eased back. She stared in horror at the blood on his clothes and her fingertips began to roam over him looking for where he had been hurt. His larger hands captured hers and held them still against his chest.

"I am fine now," Malcolm promised her. "I was injured when the Auror's arrived, but Auror Thompson here has had some training to be a battlefield Medic. She healed me," he explained even as he indicated the dark haired Auror that stood a few feet to their left.

Olivia looked at the woman and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you for taking such good care of my husband," she said sincerely.

The woman blushed and stammered, "Oh..it..well…it was nothing really." She coughed once and cleared her throat. Then with more poise said, "Just doing my job Lady Macmillan."

Olivia stared at Thompson curiously during her stammering but swiftly put the woman out of her mind once she had finished speaking. She let Malcolm lead her back to the sofa and the two sat down together. "I do believe you have questions you need to ask us," Malcolm pressed.

With that the Auror's made themselves comfortable in the parlour of Cassiopeia Black and began to ask the Macmillan's about just what had happened at their Manor Home.

* * *

Betany Hall, Halifax, West Yorkshire, England

Home of Frank and Alice Longbottom

October 31, 1980

"I want to have some fun with the woman," the voice of Barty Crouch Jr. snarled as they entered the house through the back door.

Bellatrix was surprised by how easy it had been for Barty and Rodolphus to dismantle the wards enough to create a hole large enough for Barty Crouch Jr., Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and herself to enter without being detected. As much as she disliked the Longbottom's, she had never thought them this stupid.

'Whatever harm befalls you tonight, you have brought on yourself,' she told herself in an attempt to feel no compassion for two people whom she was sure would feel absolutely no compassion for her.

"Bellatrix," her husband hissed her name and she turned to look at him. Rodolphus, her treacherous husband. If she could, she would kill Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Yes?" she whispered back, playing the part of the dutiful wife even while the rage boiled within her.

"You will kill the child," Rodolphus told her, "Leave the adults to us."

She inclined her head and smiled. "Of course," she said simply in way of reply. As a rule, Bellatrix did not dislike children. They were necessary for the advancement of their society after all. That the Dark Lord had wanted to kill these children had not actually mattered to Bellatrix in the grand scheme of things. A part of her might have felt a twinge of remorse that the babies had to die, but she knew that the Dark Lord would not have ordered these deaths without a true purpose. The sacrificial blood of these children would surely empower their cause.

Rodolphus nodded and then they sprang into action wands at the ready shouting spells at the house-elves. None of the little creatures were spared. Each received their deaths at the end of wizard's wands. Then the party continued deeper into the house.

They found the happy Longbottom couple cuddling together on a sofa before the fireplace. Rodolphus singled out Frank Longbottom for the Cruciatus Curse. Barty laughed maniacally as he watched Frank twitch.

Just as Alice reached for her wand and brought it to bear upon Rodolphus, Rabastan cried out, "Expelliarmus!" He caught Alice's wand in his free hand and smirked at her. "I wonder if your wand will curse you or not?" he asked of her. "Let's find out." Then he performed the Cruciatus Curse upon her and Alice Longbottom dropped to the ground in agonized screams.

Bellatrix stood back and watched the display as the older Longbottom's were tortured. She had to give Frank Longbottom some credit where it was due. He was still trying to fight them, despite the pain of the torture curse. He was a trained and tried and true Auror, so she really supposed that she should never have underestimated his strength of will. Still, she knew the sadistic tendencies of her husband. Frank Longbottom would either die this night or he would be driven into insanity. By the looks of Alice, it seemed that she was closer to breaking than Frank was.

She did not know how long it had gone on before she heard the sound of the baby wailing. She looked towards the ceiling first and then she fled the room to find the child. Her mission was nearly completed. Soon enough she would be able to return home and put this night behind her.

She found the baby in the nursery on the second floor and she smirked as she stared at the baby laying in his basinet whimpering and crying for its mother. "Brat." She snarled at the baby. She pointed her wand at the baby and found herself staring at the little being with too intelligent blue eyes. She felt a tingling along her skin and she whimpered in distress, knowing exactly what the problem was.

She paced the room pulling at her hair and murmured continuously, "No! Nooooo! No. No. NO!" She came to a stop before the crib and she glared at how the baby held up his arms, as good as demanding to be held.

"No," she hissed even as she reached forward and picked up the child. She settled him upon her hip and his little head fell against her chest. His nose nuzzled into a patch of her skin where the neck meets the head and he sighed in contentment. She closed her eyes tight and prayed for the strength to end it now, snap the baby's neck so that it would be over fast.

She held the child for a moment and the little boy stared up at her with curiosity. "I'm supposed to kill you, so stop looking at me that way," she snapped at the child. He made a cooing noise in the back of his throat and then he gently touched her hair. She stared in awe as the baby boy began to pet her hair.

She held him tightly to her and sighed. She felt it, tingling in her blood. Her blood recognized his. He was not the son of a Black but his Great-Grandmother was Callidora Longbottom nee Black. It was quite probably that Callidora had cast charms of protection over her great-grandson. Bellatrix felt it when she touched him, could almost feel each of the threads and how the protections were woven about him. She could not kill him, not a child with Black blood flowing in his veins.

"Jint," she called out the name of her personal House Elf.

"Mistress calls," Jint answered after a few moments hesitation.

"Yes Jint, this is Neville Longbottom," she introduced the little House-elf to the young wizard. "He shall be your new master," she informed the Elf.

The elf seemed stunned. "New Master, but Missy Bella knows that I can only take one master or mistress."

Bellatrix nodded. "I order you to bond now with young Master Neville while I shall cut my ties with you. You will watch over Neville, keep him safe always and you will abide by his wishes, but you will not let him become too spoiled."

Jint had tears in his eyes as he nodded his head, "Yes, Mistress Bella."

"You will never follow any of my orders ever again Jint, do you understand?" She asked of the little House Elf.

Jint nodded and little tears rolled out his eyes even as she brushed fingers through little Neville's hair.

"This better work," Bellatrix murmured to herself even as she began to enact first the short ritual that would give Neville some of her protection and then she wasted no time enforcing the bond between Jint and Neville. Then she severed her own tie with Jint. She was forced to the floor then and panted through the pain. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming as she felt her deep seated bond with Jint pulled away. She reached out blindly with one hand even while the other kept Neville secure in her grasp. The free hand was trying to grasp an image of a man walking away.

"Jint is being bonded with young Neville," Jint informed Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smiled. That was good news that she felt was long overdue. "This is your final order from me Jint. Neville is not safe here. I need you to take him to Callidora Longbottom nee Black."

"Jint obeys one last time for his Bella whom he loves." Bellatrix felt for a moment as though her heart would break. She watched as the little House-Elf disapparated leaving her alone in the nursery. She swiftly transfigured one of the child's old and worn stuffed animals into an exact likeness of Neville himself. Then she took out her knife and proceeded to stab and cut the child. Fake blood oozed from the body. She slashed the babe's throat causing a great deal of blood to spurt up and shower her clothes as well as the inside of the cradle.

She continued to stab and cut for some time before she felt the presence behind her. She was momentarily stunned when chains suddenly wrapped around her. She screamed in aggravation and irritation as she finally whipped around to see that there were three Auror's with wands trained on her. She sighed. It was over.

* * *

Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England

Home while in hiding of James and Lily Potter

November 1, 1980

Sirius Black nearly tripped over the splintered wood that had once been the front door of the little cottage. He stumbled over the wood and moved further inside. Every instinct he had was screaming at him that he would not like what he was about to find but he could not go back. He had to know why it was that James and Lily's cottage was now viewable. How had the Fidelius been broken?

"James? Lily?" Sirius called out into the darkness. His wand was lit before him with the lumos charm and he froze at the entrance of the parlor. He stared in horror at the scene before him. A great battle had taken place in this room. The wallpaper throughout the room was singed in various places where spells had bounced. Only ashes and springs remained of the sofa that he had sat on just a few months ago holding Harry for the very first time.

He felt his heart stutter to a sudden halt as he stared at the body lying on the floor. "James," he breathed and then rushed to his fallen friend. He gently touched James face with shaking fingers and he ran his wand over him repeating diagnostic spell after spell and each one told him that same thing. James Potter, his best friend, was dead.

"James," Sirius whispered again, his voice breaking with his grief as he gathered the dead body of his friend into his arms. "James. James. James." He kept repeating as his grief mounted, stabbing him over and over. "No…" He moaned, an inhuman sound issuing forth from his mouth.

He remained like that for many minutes mourning the death of his friend before he forced himself to let go of James' body. He arose slowly and looked down at his fallen friend one more time before he turned away and left the parlor. He searched the bottom floors and found no other signs of combat or damage. He then slowly began to make his way upstairs. He cautiously searched each room and at last he made his way to the nursery.

He ignored the open door and for a moment stood stock still staring at the horror of the room. He then heard the whimper coming from the baby cot and he turned his full attention toward it. "Harry, oh thank Merlin!" he breathed as he moved toward the baby. He swiftly scooped Harry up into his arms and held the baby close. "Oh Harry, I thought you were dead or worse taken," he murmured as he held the little baby boy close. "Come on little one. We cannot stay here. Not with the ceiling like this," he said, noting that the ceiling had been partly blown out.

It was when he turned that he noticed the still and unmoving body of Lily. She was lying on the ground at an awkward angle and Sirius felt the grief burn him once more. "Lily," he whispered. "No. Not you too, Lily," he said softly, "Not you too." He held Harry close and tried to comfort the child when all he wanted to do was track down the secret keeper for the Potter's. The Potter's secret keeper had been Peter Pettigrew. Could it be that Death Eaters had somehow captured him and tortured the information from him?

Sirius fled from the House with Harry in his arms only to come face to face with Rubeus Hagrid. He was surprised to see the Half-Giant there but he listened as Hagrid explained that Dumbledore knew the wards were gone on the house and that he had feared the worst had happened. Dumbledore was requesting to see Harry and have him examined by Madam Poppy Pomfrey.

Sirius clutched Harry closer to him, his arms a protective barrier between him and Rubeus Hagrid. He knew that Hagrid would never hurt Harry, but he was not sure he truly trusted Dumbledore's intentions. Dumbledore had played his cards too close to his vest, not letting the rest of his team know his plans. Due to that he had waited until almost too late to tell them about the Prophecy. Even now the majority of the Order still did not know about the Prophecy. He had also convinced Lily that they were better off, safer in Godric's Hollow. Sirius nearly snarled when Hagrid tried to coax him into giving up Harry.

"Sirius, the little guy has a gash on his head. He needs to see a healer," Hagrid begged him.

Sirius looked down at the wound on Harry's head. It was caked with dried blood but he could already see the lightning bolt shaped scar that remained. He slowly relented. Hagrid was right. Harry needed to be looked after. He slowly and reluctantly gave Harry into Hagrid's keeping. "I am going to check on Peter and then I will go to Hogwarts. Tell the Headmaster I will see him there."

Hagrid nodded his head and then seemed at a loss for how to get back to Hogwarts. Sirius sighed and then offered him the use of his motorbike. Hagrid happily accepted and Sirius watched him leave with Harry before he chose to apparate away in search of Peter Pettigrew.

He was beyond angry when rather than talk to him, Peter bolted from his flat and then apparated away. It took Sirius but a moment to track his signature and he apparated after him into Muggle London. He saw Peter just down the street ahead of him. "Peter stop!"

Peter whirled on him. "It's all your fault that Lily and James are dead!" Peter cried, "You killed them!"

Sirius felt the accusation like a blow to the chest. "No. I did not kill them." He insisted firmly. "I would never…not James…never James."

They were drawing a crowd but Peter did not care. It seemed suddenly to Sirius that he wanted a crowd of onlookers. "Why Peter? Why did you betray James?" he roared.

Peter glared at him and then he drew his wand. Sirius was caught by surprise. He really had not expected Peter to draw his wand in front of Muggles. He would not have expected Peter to draw a wand against him ever. He also never would have expected him to betray James to Voldemort. Apparently he had always been wrong when it came to Peter Pettigrew.

He felt the spell hit him and he felt his touch with reality slip away. Then there was an explosion that knocked him to the ground. After what felt like moments, but could have actually been hours for all he knew, he was hauled up to his feet by two Auror's.

"Sirius Black, you are under arrest for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter and being an accomplice in their murder, and in the attempted murder of their infant son Harry James Potter." He heard the Auror tell him why they were arresting him and he could not help the hysterical laughter that bubbled up. He had not been the secret keeper, had not betrayed James in that way, but he had been wrong about Peter Pettigrew. He had been wrong to demand that Peter be the secret keeper instead of himself. He would have died to protect James, Lily, and Harry.

The Auror's looked at each other and sighed. "Samhain always leaves us dealing with crazies. Let's get this guy taken in." With those words they dragged Sirius Black to a nearby alleyway and they apparated away to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where Sirius was placed in a holding cell for a few hours.

Just two hours later, Sirius was released from his cell. He had been positive that Dumbledore had sorted out the confusion as to who was the Potter's secret keeper but he soon learned that this was not the case and that he was in fact being transported to Azkaban as was the new policy with Death Eaters until they could be given a trial.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Aftermath

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England

November 8, 1980

There were not enough tears. She had no way to properly grieve for her sister, no chance to truly mourn for the girl whom had once been so very dear to her. They had been so close when they were young children, sharing sorrows, sharing triumphs, sharing dreams. There were no more chances of sharing dreams again now.

No.

No, that was not true. There was a dream left, one dream that Lily had left with her, had left in her keeping. Her sister had dreamt of raising her son in a loving home. Petunia could do that for Lily. She could see that Lily's final dream was made true and that the boy was raised in love. She did love him. Petunia loved him with a fierce desperation that some might find disturbing considering she had only first laid her eyes upon him eight days ago. She loved him as though she had given birth to him herself. Perhaps it was because she had given birth to her own son, Dudley, just a month before little Harry was born. Perhaps it was because he was Lily's son and now Lily was gone, lost to her forever. Or perhaps it was that the boy was the last of her family. Petunia suspected that all of these reasons combined made her love him more than she loved her own life.

She missed Lily. She missed the closeness they had once shared as children before Lily had discovered that she was a witch. That discovery had rapidly damaged their relationship and torn them apart. Petunia knew that she had been jealous and she had lashed out in her jealousy. She had made the first strikes in their little war. Later, when Petunia was engaged to marry Vernon Dursley, she had reached out to her sister wanting her support. Lily had brought her beau, James Potter, to dinner. The dinner had been a nightmare. James Potter was no muggle-born Wizard who could have blended in with the crowd of muggles. Instead he was an upper crust Pure-blood Wizard who had rarely, if ever, dealt with muggles before. Vernon had taken an instant dislike to him and James had treated Vernon as though he were an amusing pet. Dinner had ended with Vernon storming away and Petunia had said a few harsh words to Lily before following him. Sometimes Petunia felt that following Vernon had been a mistake.

She missed her parents whom had died in a car crash just six months before she gave birth to Dudley. The last time she had talked to her mother, the woman was so excited about becoming a grandmother. It still hurt Petunia that Dudley would never really know his grandparents. She ached with a loneliness inside that she doubted could ever be filled. She might forever feel just that loneliness, that sense that with the death of her parents and the death of Lily the last people to be capable of understanding her had disappeared from the world. It was perhaps selfish to think this way, but then grief in and of itself was for the living and not for the dead. The living, were left behind, after all, while the dead went on to the next great adventure.

A chapter of her life was closed for good and now it was time that she pulled herself together in order to truly appreciate the new chapter of her life.

She glanced up from her cup of tea when Vernon none too gently settled a small stack of pamphlets on the table before her. He was humming a happy tune. She stared at him a bit bemused as he walked to the refrigerator to get himself a cold beverage. Vernon had not been this happy in days, not since Harry had been found on their doorstep. He had raved at her for days about how her freakish nephew would not be allowed to remain in his house. She had stood firm that Harry was her nephew and so he would live with her. Their last fight over Harry was two days ago and Vernon had been giving her the cold shouldered silent treatment ever since. Yet now he seemed so happy. Could it be that he had finally decided that having Harry live with them would not be so terrible after all?

She smiled and slowly picked up the top pamphlet. She had expected to see a vacation pamphlet. Vernon often brought home vacation pamphlet's so they could figure out many months in advance where they would vacation during the summer. She was shocked to see that it was not a pamphlet to some pretty resort. Instead it was a pamphlet about an orphanage.

Frowning she swiftly went through the other pamphlets and to her outrage she found that each one was for an orphanage. "No!" she said sternly, putting force into her voice. It was a force that she was not used to exerting with Vernon. She was usually meek as a mouse with her much larger and stronger husband.

"No what?" Vernon asked as he stood in their kitchen doorway staring at her.

"You could bring home a million of these pamphlet's but I will still refuse," Petunia said sternly. "I will not get rid of Harry!" she said firmly, her voice raising slightly.

Vernon's mouth twisted into a sneer and he glared at her. She wondered in that moment why she had ever married him? Had she been that desperate for someone to notice her, think her beautiful, think her special that she had fallen for the first man whom had said all the right words? Apparently yes, she decided as she listened to the vitriol coming from Vernon's mouth.

"Your freaky nephew will not stay here and contaminate my son!" he declared. "It's a good thing you kept away from your freaky sister or you would have caught whatever it was that she had that made her a freak. I won't have it Petunia! The boy goes. I did you the courtesy of bringing home options for you to choose from but that is it. The boy goes!"

Petunia felt herself trembling all over as she asked suddenly in a soft voice, "Vernon, what if Dudley were a Wizard?"

His anger was apparent as he began to turn purple with rage. "No son of mine is a freak!" he exclaimed.

"It runs in families Vernon, so what if Dudley were a Wizard like Harry?" she persisted.

Vernon sneered at her. "It's as I said Petunia, no son of mine is a freak," he said. "If he shows any sign of that contamination, I'll take the right measures to beat it out of him."

With that horrifying final statement Vernon left the room. A few moments later she heard the Telly turn on and the news broadcaster's voice could be heard babbling about problems in the Middle-East. Petunia wiped at her eyes as tears began to flow down her cheeks. It was worse than she had thought. Far worse. She had hoped that Vernon would come around but deep down she knew that he would never do so. Harry would never really be safe in a house that had Vernon Dursley in it. Dudley would not either. There was no way that she could think of Vernon as a good father for Dudley after what he had just said. Oh, in her distaste for Lily's magic, her jealousy, she had said terrible things. She had called her sister a freak, but she had never hit Lily. She had never thought that beating Lily would somehow make the magic stop. She had known that Lily was born with it. She was special in that regard. She was extraordinary.

She could not stay with Vernon. She'd have to divorce him. Then she felt panic settle in. Where would she go? What would she do? She had gone to college to become a secretary. She knew she could try to find work in an office, but who would take care of Dudley and Harry during the daytime while she was at work?

She wiped furiously at her eyes and left the pamphlet's on the table. She swiftly left the kitchen and went up the stairs to the nursery where Dudley and Harry shared a cot. She looked down on both infants and sighed. She didn't know what to do. Perhaps tomorrow she would see things clearer. If not, then perhaps she could get into contact with Albus Dumbledore, the man whom had left Harry on her doorstep in the first place. She would still like to give him a piece of her mind about leaving an infant out in the cold. What if someone had just come along and stolen Harry away?

She shook her head and slowly laid herself down on the small cot that she had been sleeping on in the nursery. It was the better to be near Dudley and Harry and also to keep herself safe from Vernon while they were fighting. Vernon would not dare go into the nursery. He did not know what to do with an infant. Even now, six months after Dudley was born, she could not get him to hold Dudley. For tonight they would be safe. She was sure of it.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Scotland

November 8, 1980

Albus Dumbledore sat at the Head Table of Hogwarts with the rest of his staff as they read the morning paper. He sipped his morning tea and smiled a self-satisfied smile as he looked around the hall at the happy children. He had plenty of reason to express joy. Voldemort, though not dead, was at least temporarily vanquished. Little Harry Potter was now hailed as "The Boy Who Lived" and he had been placed with his Muggle Aunt Petunia by Dumbledore himself. Dumbledore was convinced that this placement was for the best. The boy would only become conceited and full of his own self-importance if he remained in the eye of Wizarding Society. It was best for him to not have to live under such scrutiny. There were also the Death Eaters whom had not been sent to Azkaban to consider. They would have surely tried to find a way to strike out at the child whom had harmed their master if the boy were kept in such a public light. It was much better for the child to be kept hidden away with his muggle Aunt. Lily's sacrifice ensured that he was able to tie Blood Wards around Harry, Petunia, and her son thus tying Harry's safety to his Aunt and Cousin.

"My word!" came the declaration of Pomona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff House and Professor of Herbology. "I don't think I have ever heard of anything like this."

Albus furrowed his brow in confusion as he listened to Pomona speak with Minerva beside her. He watched as Minerva leaned over to be closer to her friend and fellow Professor and see just what it was that Pomona was talking about.

After a moment of staring at the Daily Prophet which Pomona had open in front of her, Minerva nodded her head in agreement with Pomona's statement. "It is a very strange occurrence is it not?" she asked of her friend.

She agreed with Minerva, "Oh yes. To think that Little Lord Nott would be placed in the permanent care of his God-father Lucius Malfoy on the condition that he will have visits with his other God-father Andreas Spinks."

Albus frowned as he took in this particular bit of news. With the swift conviction of Orran Nott, his only son and heir Theodore had been hailed as the new Lord Nott. However, due to his obvious youth he needed a guardian to raise him and to look over his estates for him. It had been Albus's hope that Theodore's mother's relatives would have taken him in and taken control of the Nott estate. While Dumbledore did not exactly favor the Greengrass family, he did appreciate the fact that they were not a truly Dark family like the Malfoy's and the Black's.

Dumbledore now had more to worry about. With the Malfoy's having control of the young Lord Nott, it gave them more power in the Wizengamot, at least temporarily while the youth was underage. Abraxas Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy were political creatures by nature. Crafty and talented politicians. They would not hesitate to use this to their advantage and push through laws that Dumbledore felt were counter-productive to their society.

"And did you read about little Susan Bones?" asked Minerva to Pomona, once more drawing in Dumbledore's attention.

"Oh yes," Pomona said sadly. It was well known that the last five members of the Bones family to attend Hogwarts had been members of her house, Hufflepuff. "I was so grieved when Lionel died. He was such a nice boy when he attended here," she said praising Susan's father. "I felt so terrible for Hilary. Then there was what happened when she was pregnant with Susan and if it had not been for Orion Black she and Susan would have followed Lionel to the grave."

"And now this," Minerva said with a sad tone of voice. "Hilary has joined Lionel and Susan remains. She was instated as Lady Bones and her aunt Amelia Bones is now her Regent."

Albus frowned as he thought of that. He had to admit he had been impressed with how swiftly Amelia Bones had acted. While he had been procuring the "Boy Who Lived" and placing him with his Muggle Aunt, Amelia Bones had been legally procuring custody and jurisdiction over her niece. She had beaten the Turpin family to the punch in regards of gaining custody of the young heiress, a move that had disgruntled the grieving Turpin family.

Albus applauded Amelia's efforts. The Bones family was a Light sided family and he would far prefer to see Susan in the hands of her Light-sided Aunt than with her Turpin relatives whose loyalties Dumbledore had never been able to determine.

"How is Augusta fairing with the tragedy?" Pomona asked Minerva gently. It was well known that Augusta Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall were friends. Augusta and Minerva had both been classmates in Gryffindor together while Pomona had been a Hufflepuff during the same year.

Minerva sighed sadly, "She is devastated about Frank's condition. The healers have told her that he will never recover. Due to that young Neville is being instated as the Lord Longbottom."

"Oh dear. What about Alice?" Pomona asked of her friend.

"The healers say that her condition is as bad as her husbands. They do not believe she shall ever recover," she said and then took a fortifying drink of her tea. "Poor Augusta."

Pomona nodded. "Shall Augusta be acting as Regent for young Neville?"

It was a question that Dumbledore himself wished to know. He was fond of Augusta Longbottom. She was one of his staunchest more outspoken supporters. He was sure that she would be a perfect Regent for the young Lord Longbottom.

"No," Minerva said making Albus frown. "Lady Callidora Longbottom is still alive and of sound mind. She was Frank's choice for Regent should he die before Neville was of age."

Albus frowned at the choice. Why would Frank have chosen his grandmother, Callidora when his mother would seem the better choice? Callidora was born of the House of Black, a Dark House. Frank had been a Gryffindor. Surely he had distrusted the Black's and the Slytherin's as much as any Gryffindor did. Yet looking back he realized that he had no recollection of Frank teasing the Slytherin's or showing any disdain for them. In fact, he could recall seeing and having heard of Frank Longbottom standing up to the Marauders for their delinquent behavior against Slytherin House. He had spent far too much time cultivating James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin to have paid much attention to the quieter and more mild-mannered Frank Longbottom. Albus feared he would now rue that mistake.

"I am sure that Augusta was livid about that," Pomona declared.

Minerva grinned, "That is putting it lightly. She despises her mother-in-law and has always hated that Frank adored the woman."

Dumbledore mulled over what he had learned. It would seem that he needed to prepare himself for the Malfoy's to have more power than he would wish. He also now had to worry about the votes coming from the Longbottom seat on the Wizengamot since there would be no way that Dumbledore could persuade Callidora to vote in his favor. She was not a woman who trusted easily, as he had learned when she had become Frank's Regent. He had approached her then and tried to convince her to vote in his favor. After all, she had married a Light Wizard, Harfang Longbottom, so surely she was one of the examples of a Dark Witch converted to the Light. She had proven him wrong in that respect by voting in ways that he felt were clearly wrong for their world.

At least Albus felt secure in the knowledge that he would be allowed to act as the voting Proxy for House Potter in the Wizengamot. There was no way that Petunia could do so, despite her being the legal guardian of the young Lord Potter, she was a Muggle and as such had no voice in the magical world. He frowned in thought. Holding the Potter vote did help him but not enough. It was aggravating that Lord Malfoy had gained the vote of House Nott and that he had no way to sway House Longbottom.

'I will have to talk with Augusta soon and see if there is some way that we might gain some power over Callidora,' Albus thought as he made his way out of the Great Hall along with other students and Professors as another day of education began at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

November 8, 1980

Narcissa smiled a sad little smile as she gently brushed her hand over the blond hair of her new charge, Theodore. The young Lord Nott had been kept from them for several days pending the reading of the Will of Orran Nott's deceased wife Helena Nott. With Orran Nott now imprisoned for his attack upon the Malfoy family and for his admittance in court of being a proud follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort he had been stripped of his rights as the Lord of the House of Nott. He had no rights to young Theodore and no say over his placement. Since Orran and Theodore were the last of the blooded Nott family, the courts had chosen to look to the wishes of Theodore's mother. Helena's will did clearly state that she wished for Theodore to live with his God-Father Lucius Malfoy with Andreas Spinks, Theodore's second God-Father, being granted visitation with the boy. Just yesterday, at long last did the Wizengamot grant Lucius the right to take Theodore home to Malfoy Manor.

Her eyes took in the baby boy's features. He had little of the look of Orran to him. She felt that would be a blessing. Orran had not been a very handsome man but for all that he had been a striking one. He had a presence that one did not forget. Theodore seemed to take more after his mother's side of the family. The Greengrass's were blessed with exceptional good looks. Theodore looked as though he would take after them more than the Nott's. She could only hope that with them to guide him that he would not end up like his father.

Orran's betrayal had been hard on Abraxas. She had been vaguely surprised that he had taken much of the fault upon his own shoulders. Abraxas believed that as Orran's Ardenvraar he should have seen that Orran was going down a dangerous path and he should have somehow pulled him back from that darkness. Narcissa believed that he took too much upon his shoulders, but then she did not understand the depths of the bond between the two men, much like she could not understand the depths of the bond between Lucius and Severus. She had no Ardenvraar of her own.

It had surprised her how Abraxas had insisted and pushed for Theodore to be given to them as soon as possible. She had honestly thought that Abraxas would not be able to stand the idea of Orran's son living under his roof. Abraxas had welcomed the infant into their home by cradling him close and kissing his brow. He had breathed soft promises to the child that Narcissa had not been able to listen to without tears. He promised that Theodore would be loved and sheltered in Malfoy Manor, and that their family would love and nurture him.

Lucius had told her that Abraxas knew that there was nothing he could do for Orran now, but he felt he could ensure that Theodore was raised happy and healthy for Orran's sake. She could well imagine Severus doing the same should the worst happen to Lucius and her. He would take Draco and he would raise him to the best of his abilities. Considering the hidden depths of Severus Snape, she had no doubt that he would excel.

"So this is where you have been hiding?" came the voice of Avice Parkinson.

Narcissa turned to the doorway and her lips curved into a smile of greeting to the unmarried witch. Avice was five years older than her and was officially considered an "Old Maid" by Wizarding High Society since Avice had declared that she would never marry. This declaration had followed soon on the heels of her broken betrothal in which Arthur Weasley eloped with Molly Prewett. Narcissa had no idea if the broken betrothal had truly upset Avice or if the woman had felt relief to not have to marry a man who so clearly loved another woman. There were times that she had longed to ask, but her friendship with Avice was not deep enough for such intimate queries.

"Welcome Avice, and I am hardly hiding," she chided even as she moved toward the blond haired woman with the round face and blue eyes. "And how is Lady Pansy?" she asked gently as she looked upon the baby girl that was staring up at her from Avice's arms. Within another moment Narcissa had plucked Pansy Parkinson, the only child of Caius Parkinson the Lord of House Parkinson, from her aunt's arms and was swaying back and forth with the child.

"Then it is as I feared," Avice said in a teasing tone of voice as she watched Narcissa. "When Draco was born you barely left his side. Lucius finally weened you from watching his every move and now here you are with young Theodore and you are doing the same thing."

A blush suffused Narcissa's cheeks. Avice was correct of course. She was spending a great deal of time watching both Theodore and Draco, though mostly Theodore since she felt he needed her more.

"I did the same with Pansy if it makes you feel any better," Avice admitted.

"It does a little, a very little," she said with a soft smile as she stared at Pansy. "She's beautiful. I am sure she'll be the image of Laurel when she grows."

"I think that she will favor Laurel more than Caius," Avice readily agreed. She looked away toward the crib that contained Theodore before she looked back to Narcissa. "I would speak with you on a matter of some importance. It is a matter that I require your help with."

Narcissa was swift to note the serious tone and the nervousness that lay beneath it and she nodded her consent. "Of course. Let us retire to the Parlor." She then led the way away from the boy's nursery to the sitting parlor just down the hall. She settled onto a sofa with Pansy still in her arms and watched as Avice chose the seat directly across from her.

After a moment's hesitation, Avice began to speak, "Caius is even now in Lucius's study speaking to him about the possibility of a Betrothal between Draco and Pansy. He thinks he can push an advantage because Lucius did not name him as a God-Parent."

Narcissa frowned from where she was idly caressing Pansy's blond curls. "It was a deal he struck with Abraxas. You know how Caius rubs Abraxas the wrong way."

Avice made a sound of agreement and then proceeded, "It is my hope that you will refuse to cooperate with the betrothal of Pansy to Draco."

Narcissa frowned at that. She could actually see great advantage to Draco becoming betrothed to Pansy. The largest such advantage was the assimilation of the Parkinson estates and vaults into the Malfoy family. "Should I feel slighted on behalf of my Draco?" she asked in a deceptively mild tone of voice.

"I would never slight any child of yours," Avice rushed to reassure Narcissa. "It is just that Caius knows he will never marry again. He was deeply in love with Laurel and the idea of any other woman being his wife and Lady Parkinson makes him ill. He will not have it. So Pansy is all there is and if she were to wed Draco then he would be the higher ranked individual. She would lose her birthright."

She had thought this to be what Avice was worrying about, but she had wanted the older witch to tell her plainly. "I see," Narcissa said as she cuddled the little girl close to her. It was a problem. If Pansy were to wed a man of higher worth than herself then she would of course lose the power that she could have if she had wed a man of lesser position instead. "I will refuse to permit the betrothal," she said to Avice causing great relief to flood the other witch's countenance. "Do you have another groom in mind for Pansy?"

Avice shook her head even as she arose to collect Pansy who was now reaching for her and calling out, "Avi, Avi!" She soon had Pansy settled into her arms and the girl snuggled against her. "No, I have tried to come up with names but I am afraid I have paid little attention to such things, what with the Death Eater scourge out there. Now that they are finally being put on trial I feel more confident in thinking of Pansy's future."

"Then perhaps you will hear my advice," Narcissa began, and at Avice's nod she continued, "You were once betrothed to Arthur of the House of Weasley. He is still making recompense to your house for breaking the betrothal, is he not?"

"He is," Avice said not precisely happy with the reminder of how her once betrothed had jilted her for another woman. Even if she and Arthur had not loved one another, it was still incredibly embarrassing.

"He has several sons. His latest was born this year, in March if I am not mistaken," she informed Avice. "Seek out the Weasley's and betroth the youngest boy to Pansy, then absolve the Weasley's of the rest of the payments of recompense," she said. "Also waive the Bride Price that House Weasley would have to pay in favor of a more stringently binding betrothal contract. Say, a contract that would purge the boy of his magic if he were to break the contract and not marry Pansy."

Avice laughed at that, jostling a dozing Pansy slightly. She took a few moments to shush Pansy and get the child to drift back to sleep and then she smiled at Narcissa. "I like the idea. In its way it will help better that boys lot in life. The Weasley's are not a rich family. I hear rumors that Arthur has to work very hard to provide for his children. He receives little help from his father. They have been estranged ever since Arthur eloped with Molly." She frowned at that. "Perhaps if Arthur could be persuaded to agree to this deal it would ease some of the tension between him and his father."

Narcissa watched the woman closely. "You cared a great deal for him didn't you, Avice?" she asked, unable to hold the question back any longer.

She nodded, "Yes," she said. "I cared for him a great deal. I liked him very much and I thought that I would have a good life with him. Arthur is a good man, for all that he left me as he did. I know that it could not have been an easy decision for him to elope with Molly while he was betrothed to me. I think what must have helped him was his great love for Molly and his great belief that he would make me miserable if we were wed."

"It is a good chance to help redeem the status of House Weasley. They are considered traitors by some due to Arthur's actions and also their lack of Pure-blood values," Narcissa declared. That Narcissa was in fact related to the Weasley's through her first cousin, twice removed Cedrella Weasley nee Black, she chose not to reveal to Avice. Besides, if Avice had studied the Genealogies of the Great families then she would already know that Narcissa's cousin, Cedrella, had married into the Weasley family.

"As soon as Caius has been given the set back of not having Draco for a son in law, then I will run the idea of Arthur's youngest son as a potential groom to Pansy," Avice declared with a happy smile.

Narcissa shared the smile and contemplated a future in which the Weasley children were slightly elevated due to the betrothal of one of their own to Pansy Parkinson the future of House Parkinson.

* * *

 _I apologize that this chapter is not as lengthy as some of the others but I wanted to introduce this universe's rendition of Petunia, show a glimpse of Dumbledore's machinations, and tie up the loose end of what would befall young Theodore since his father had attacked the Malfoy's. I also got to introduce Pansy Parkinson and give some back story as to why the Weasley's are considered "Not Good" in this universe, because really it cannot be the same old, same old "They like Muggles" thing. There are other families who are Muggle friendly who just don't get trashed as much as the Weasley's do so I wanted another reason.  
_

 _Warning: The next three chapters shall deal with the Custody of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. After that, there shall be a time leap of say five or six years so that we can see our wonderful little Leonis Regulus Black. So please, bear with me for the next three chapters and then we can see young Leonis. Thanks everyone!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Playing for Keeps

Longview Manor, Winchester, Hampshire, South East, England

November 10, 1980

Sixty-two-year-old Marius Black sighed with relief as the sleek black car finally pulled through the gate of Longview Manor. The manor had been his home since the age of eleven when he had failed to gain an invitation letter to attend any of the Magical Schools of Europe. His worried parents, at long last, took him to a healer who confirmed that yes their youngest son was indeed a Squib. His mother, Violetta Black nee Bulstrode, had reacted as though the healer had declared him dead. She had cried and whimpered his name repeatedly but would not let him touch her, would not let him near her. Meanwhile his father, Cygnus Black II, had swiftly disinherited him. He closed Marius's trust vault and expelled Marius from the family.

It was by the grace of his elder brother Pollux, who was then twenty-seven-years-old that he did not starve on the streets. Pollux had seen the signs that Marius was a Squib at least a year before the official verdict was in, and Pollux had prepared for the chance that their parents would cast him out. Pollux had ordered one of his House-Elves to watch over Marius and warn him if Cygnus disinherited the boy. When the House-Elf reported that Marius had been thrown from the home of Cyngus Black II with only the clothes on his back, Pollux had apparated to the family home and had taken Marius home with him.

It was the idea of their cousin Arcturus Black III that Pollux and he seek audience with his father, Sirius Black II, the Lord Black. Pollux and Arcturus beseeched the Lord Black to not allow him to be cast completely from the family. Despite the fact that he was a Squib they did not want to see him completely disinherited. Marius thought his situation was truly hopeless. He feared he would end up in some Muggle Orphanage or living on the streets, but the Lord Black surprised him. Though he had no magic, his blood was still that of a Black and Sirius would not see a Black cast from the family for any reason other than the worst of crimes. Being born as he was, Sirius decided, was not a crime of his own but rather a punishment to Cygnus and Violetta.

The Lord Black had then had vaults opened at Gringott's for him and he and his wife Lady Hesper, swiftly arranged for staff to inhabit one of the Black's lesser known properties, Longview Manor. The staff were specially picked Squibs and Witches and Wizards. The Witches and Wizards were there to protect him against other magic wielders such as his own parents if they should come looking for him in order to harm him. Pollux had seemed especially worried that their father would decide that killing Marius would be the best option for the sake of his foolish pride.

Marius was still a Black, still a member of the family, and the rest of the family was forced to accept that he was a ward of Lord Black and that he was not to be harmed. He came to enjoy life at Longview Manor even though he missed his sisters Cassiopeia and Dorea a great deal. Pollux visited him from time to time. Marius had been given an excellent education first with tutors to teach him about the Muggle world and how to comport himself and to catch him up on muggle educational subjects. Then he had attended University. When he was thirteen he began attendance at Winchester College. He graduated at the age of eighteen and from there he learned business management and obtained a mastery in Executive Master of Business. He then went on to law and became a Solicitor.

It was then that Sirius truly put him to work, capitalizing on his investment in Marius's future. He set Marius to work as a Solicitor for the Black family. He handled the drawing up of contracts for the many Muggle businesses that the Black family owned. It was a job that had made him a vast fortune. Marius was now considered one of the handsomest millionaire's over fifty in Europe.

In fact, Marius had just returned from a trip to France where he had dealt with negotiating a merger between Flores Winery and Noir Beverages. It had been a hard contract to wrangle since the owners of Flores kept attempting to gain more money from the merger. Only when they had pushed Marius past his limit did they sign the contract, mostly out of fear that Marius would depart and inform his boss that the merger was a failed deal.

It was good to be home. Though his accommodations had been splendid, he did prefer the comforts of home. He much preferred the tingle of the wards around Longview to the sense of loss he felt at the Muggle Hotel. No matter how opulent it was, the hotel did not have the gentle hum of magic. Marius had grown up surrounded by magic. Just because he could not wield it, did not mean that he could not feel it.

He smiled as the car pulled to a stop before the grand steps of the manor. He waited as his Chauffeur opened the door for him. Then he all too willingly removed himself from the confines of the car. "Thank you Mr. Dalton." He said to his trusted Chauffeur. Sean Dalton was a Muggle-born wizard whom had been hired many decades ago to be both his Chauffeur but also one of several body guards.

"You are welcome Mr. Black." Dalton said with a slight smile. "It is good to be home once more sir."

Marius smiled. "Yes, it really is." He wholeheartedly agreed. "Get some rest Sean, you have certainly earned it."

"Thank you, sir and you get some rest as well." He said even as Marius began to walk up the steps to the front door of Longview Manor. The door was swiftly opened before he could reach for the handle and there stood his trusty Butler Timothy Stanley.

"Good day Mr. Stanley." Marius greeted the man as he entered the hall and promptly began to remove his gloves, then his scarf and finally he was divested of his long black coat. He was particularly fond of his Belstaff coat as it had magical charms on it to help keep him dry in the wet weather of his beloved England.

"It is good to see you home safe and sound, Mr. Black." Stanley supplied in greeting.

"Sound is debatable." Marius murmured as he began to stride toward the stairs.

"Mr. Black sir you have an important visitor." Stanley supplied then forcing Marius to stop his ascent.

"Oh?" Marius asked cautiously. He was tired. Bone weary from his trip. He did not want to deal with any visitors important or otherwise.

"Yes. In the green parlor sir." Stanley directed.

Marius sighed. "Very well." Best to get it over with. The sooner he dealt with the irritant and what they wanted of him the sooner he could go upstairs and crawl into his bed.

He strode into the green parlor with purpose but faltered when he found his cousin, Arcturus Black the Lord of the Black family sitting in a chair before the fireplace sipping a glass of firefly cognac. "My Lord Black, I did not expect you." He admitted.

Arcturus raised an elegant eyebrow at that. "Am I to take your statement of the obvious to mean that I am not welcome?" He asked of Marius.

"Morgana forbid!" Marius declared. "It is my pleasure to see you again cousin."

Arcturus nodded with a tight smile. "I fear you will not feel this way once I have said my piece."

"Oh?" Marius asked. He felt a hesitation to move closer to his cousin and a deep concern filled him. What could Arcturus have to tell him that would cause him distress?

"On Samhain night, Dorea's son was murdered." Arcturus began.

Marius felt as though he had been kicked in the gut. He slowly sank into the chair across from Arcturus. "James, little Jamie." He whispered.

Arcturus nodded. "Voldemort enacted a plan that involved killing children. No one is sure why he chose these particular children or why. He personally chose to go after James and Lily. Only Harry was left alive. He somehow defeated that madman and now he is being hailed as 'The Boy Who Lived'." He explained to Marius.

"Dorea's little boy is dead at the hands of a madman and his son somehow survived." Marius said softly allowing his mind to muse over just how the child could have survived.

"He survived the killing curse." Arcturus said simply.

"Impossible!" Marius said. He was no Wizard but he had studied the magical books in the library at Longview. He knew things that most Squibs did not and he knew that one could not survive the Killing Curse.

"It was. Young Harry somehow survived." Arcturus said and then waved an impatient hand. "This is not the point." He said after a moment of allowing Marius to mull over how Harry might have survived. "That twit Dumbledore overstepped his bounds and placed Harry with his muggle relative, a relative from his mother's side of the family."

Marius stiffened then. "But, with James dead that means the last adult Potter is dead so the courts should have looked to the House of Black to award custody of Harry unto." He said and he felt a rage flow within him. The idea of a stranger raising Dorea's grandchild was unacceptable to him. He had adored his little sister and had doted upon her. He had been devastated when she and her husband, Charlus Potter, had died. They had died too young, far too young. And now his sweet Dorea's grandson was being raised away from the bosom of the family. "Has the child performed any acts of accidental magic yet?"

"Yes," was Arcturus answer.

"That is grounds alone to see him removed from the care of this muggle relation and placed in a wizards home." Marius argued knowing the laws of the Wizarding world quite well.

"Dumbledore has convinced many powerful people in Ministry that the Blood Wards surrounding his aunt's home will protect Harry from Death Eaters wishing him harm. He has also convinced them that Harry shall be better raised to be a polite and proper young man if he is kept away from his newfound fame." Arcturus scoffed at the last.

Marius frowned at that. Dumbledore was a problem. He was a hard man to circumvent. "What of Harry's God-Parents? Why would he not have been placed with one of them?"

"His God-Parents are all dead save for Sirius Black, and he might as well be since Dumbledore declared that he had betrayed the Potter's to their deaths." Arcturus said with a frown.

Marius shook his head in bewilderment. "He threw everything away for James Potter. For him he was sorted into Gryffindor, that and to spite his mother. They were as brothers. He disowned himself from our family, refuting any claim to become Lord Black one day for James Potter. Yet I am to believe he betrayed him to his death? No. Arcturus no. You know that Sirius could not, would not have done such a thing."

Arcturus frowned then. "Yes. But I can prove nothing." He said softly. "I will fight the battles I can win at the moment Marius. Sirius disowned himself from us, he sealed his own fate a long time ago."

He frowned not at all liking the tone of Arcturus's voice but he did not argue the point of Sirius Black further. His cousin was right. They should see to the battles they could potentially win first. Sirius would have to be a matter for another day. "Very well." He relented. "What do you want done about Harry?"

"Ideally, I would have taken custody of Harry and then given him into the care of your sister." Arcturus admitted. "She is already doing an impressive job in raising my great-grandson."

"It is appealing the idea of the Lord Potter and the Heir Black growing up together." Marius agreed. "Cassiopeia was always firm but fair with Dorea and I when we were little. I cannot imagine that has changed much over the long years. It would do Leonis and Harry some good to have each other to lean on as they grow up. Both are Heirs to great estates and the world has great expectations for both of them."

Arcturus nodded. "We cannot fight this in court Marius. Dumbledore has bought all the right people. Instead we must remove the key piece on Dumbledore's chessboard."

"The muggle aunt." Marius said softly. "You want her somehow removed from the equation."

"Yes." Arcturus admitted easily. "I want you to go to her home. My intelligence at the Ministry said it was a number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. I expect that Dumbledore shall have wards around the home to alert him if a Wizard comes to call upon the Dursley's, but not one that would alert him of someone who cannot access their magical core."

"I see." Marius said with a soft sigh. "I will pay this woman a visit soon. What do you want me to offer her in order for her to sign away her rights to Harry?"

"Money is no object when it comes to our own." Arcturus proclaimed. "Offer her stocks and bonds in a few of our more lucrative companies. Offer her money and jewels. Just get her to sign."

Marius nodded. "Very well. I will draw up the papers in the morning and then I will go to Surrey to visit this woman." He promised Arcturus. "I will get her to give us Harry one way or another." He promised Arcturus.

"It must be done in such a way that Dumbledore's protests would fall upon deaf ears. It must be legal." Arcturus warned Marius.

"Of course it must, that is why you came to me in the first place." He reminded his cousin even as a smug smile curved his lips. "Dumbledore tried to outwit us but he has failed cousin. Do not fear. I will not fail to return Harry to the family fold."

It was with that promise that Arcturus bid him goodnight, taking his leave of him. Marius chose to turn in as soon as his guest had departed. He knew that he would need to be up early in the morning in order to draw up the various papers that he would need to present to Mrs. Dursley to buy Harry back from the muggles. As he drifted off to sleep it was with the hope that all would go smoothly and that Mrs. Dursley would be a truly greedy soul willing to give up her own kin for the promise of gold.

* * *

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England

November 11, 1980

The houses were disgustingly uniform in just how alike each house looked. The lawns were well manicured, the bushes properly clipped. Everything was far too structured. Generally, he preferred structure. He liked rules, if only so he knew where boundaries were that he could twist to his advantage. This did not feel like the structure that he found so pleasant. Instead it felt like the structures of a cage. Living here must force people to act a certain way, must slowly strip their souls of a freedom of expression.

He stared out the car window at Number 4 Privet Drive as Dalton came to a stop outside of the house. He would be the gossip of this little neighborhood, of that he had very little doubt. Dalton opened his car door and he gave the man a polite nod even as he carried his briefcase to the front door of the house. He rang the doorbell and then frowned as he heard crying within.

It was several moments before the crying ceased and then several more before the door opened. "I am so sorry." The woman apologized. She was taller than he had expected. For some reason he had insisted on picturing Petunia Dursley nee Evans as a short woman. Instead he found that she was at least 5'9. "I was tending to the baby when you rang the bell." She said lightly. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"My name is Marius Black and I am a solicitor representing the Black Family. May I please come in?" He asked politely.

She looked taken aback at his introduction. "Solicitor for the Black Family?" She questioned with a frown and then put up a false smile. "Of course you may come in. I am sorry to keep you on the doorstep like this." She said and then permitted the man to enter her home. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." He said as he was led into the parlour. It was a hideously decorated room full of floral print patterns upon the walls. He sincerely hoped that this woman had not chosen the pattern herself. He noticed the cot in the corner and he gravitated toward it. He frowned in confusion when he noticed not one baby but two infants sleeping in the cot together. The two infants seemed to cling together in sleep. Arcturus had only spoken of Harry so was this other babe the offspring of Petunia Dursley?

He moved away from the cot and settled himself on sofa. It was there that Petunia found him when she reentered the room carrying a tea service. She sat the tray upon the coffee table and then she went about pouring a cup of tea. She surprised him by simply making his tea instead of asking him how he liked it. She slipped in a dollop of milk and two small cubes of sugar and stirred it four times just as he liked it. She offered him the tea cup and then blushed. "Oh, I am sorry. I am afraid I was running on autopilot. That is how I like my tea."

"It is how I take mine as well." Marius said taking the offered cup from her.

Petunia blinked in surprise and a smile curved her lips. "I am glad I did not offend then." She said as she went about making her own cup. "I hope you don't mind if we speak quietly in here, but I like to be close to the boys. My nephew has only been in my care for a short time and he still has nightmares about what happened to him and his parents."

"Of course not." Marius said seizing the opening. "In fact it is young Harry that I am here to speak about."

She frowned then. "I did not tell you his name."

"I am aware of who he is. You see, his grandmother was my little sister." Marius explained to Petunia.

She shook her head. "I know nothing of the Potter side of the family. I only know that James and Harry were the last and now it is Harry."

He decided that it could do no harm to educate her on Harry's genealogy. "Harry's grandparents were Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. Dorea was my little sister. When Dumbledore chose to place Harry here in your care he ruthlessly went against the usual protocols."

Petunia frowned and glanced toward the sleeping babies. "The usual protocols. Am I to understand then that the Black family should have been given custody of Harry?" She asked of him.

"Yes." Marius told her with a charming smile. "So if you will just sign these papers to give up your rights to Harry and grant us custody of him I will take him away to his Great-Aunt Cassiopeia who will raise him. You will be compensated quite extravagantly of course."

Petunia stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "You, am I to understand that you are offering me monetary compensation if I give up custody of my nephew?"

"That is correct." Marius said feeling pleased that Mrs. Dursley understood the situation. "If you will just sign these at the x." He said handing over the papers.

Petunia took the papers in a trembling hand. She stared at them for a few minutes before she arose and walked to the fireplace. A moment later she opened the protective grate and threw the papers within before once more closing the grate.

Marius scowled at that. He had worked hard on the wording and clauses of the agreements. "Mrs. Dursley!" He began to protest but she raised a hand and for some reason he chose to obey her and he fell silent.

"Mr. Black, I find it despicable that you and those you represent think that you can come into my house and make some sort of deal to take Harry away. Money for my Harry? Well he's not for sale. If your client wants a child I recommend they go through more traditional channels."

Marius frowned at her. "Let me be blunt with you Mrs. Dursley. My family is a very powerful one. They will not let this go. They will not rest until Harry Potter is returned to the family fold. Family is everything to us."

"Harry is with family." Petunia argued. "I am his aunt." She reminded him primly.

"Yes, but by family I meant Black. They do not care about you. The offer you just destroyed was a generous one. It was arranged only because the Lord Black would like this done as swiftly as possible. He will eventually take Harry from you. You don't want to be his enemy." Marius warned.

He watched as Petunia paled slightly and for a moment he felt sympathy for the woman. Then she shook her head and there was a stubborn set to her jaw as she spoke once more. "Harry is my nephew. He was placed in my care. Lily was my sister and she would expect me to take care of Harry."

Ah so that was it. Devotion to the dead sibling. Marius inwardly winced at that. It would make this far more difficult than it needed to be. Perhaps he should let her know what she was truly in for if she continued with her persistence to raise Harry.

"My dear Mrs. Dursley," he began, "I know that you have put some faith in Dumbledore, but let me assure you that he cares nothing for you and nothing for Harry. He gains more if Harry is left in your care, out of the public eye and nearly forgotten. He will declare himself Harry's Magical Guardian and have access to his estates and his seat in the Wizengamot."

"Wizengamot?" She asked with some confusion.

"It is the Legislative and Judicial body of the Wizarding World. In some ways it is similar to your House of Lord or the House of Commons and in others very different." Marius explained.

"So you are saying that Harry has estates, vaults full of money or other heirlooms and a seat upon this Wizengamot?" She asked.

Marius nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Would I be able to access these as his Guardian?" She asked.

Marius shook his head in the negative. "You would have been able to access the properties and the vaults due to being his Guardian if Dumbledore had not declared himself the Magical Guardian of Harry Potter first. However, you do have the power to at least change that since you are the one who has legal bodily custody of Harry. It is something I meant to change about Harry as soon as you let me depart with him."

"That will not be happening." Petunia said with a glare that was actually far cuter than it was threatening to him.

"Perhaps not today." He acceded. "But it will happen eventually Petunia Dursley." He said with a firm tone to his voice. "The Black's will not stop until they have custody of Harry and they will destroy anyone who stands in their way, even Harry's well-meaning Squib of an Aunt."

"Squib?" She asked with a frown.

Marius frowned and wondered at how little Petunia knew of the Wizarding World. Her sister had been a Witch. Had Lily Potter nee Evans told her sister nothing of the Wizarding World? "Squib, a person who cannot access their magical core but can feel magic." He informed her.

Petunia blinked. "Cannot access my magical core." She murmured. "So if I had been able to then I would have been a Witch?" She asked.

"Yes." He agreed. "Now if we can get back to the matter at hand. It really is in your best interest to give Harry up to us."

She shook her head in the negative. "No. While I have already realized that it is my best interest to divorce Vernon and leave with the boys I have no intention of Harry being raised anywhere with Dudley and I." She said firmly. "I promised that I would watch over Harry as though he were my own son. That is what I intend to do. So you and your family will just have to do their worst." She said with a subtle stubborn lifting of her chin.

Marius really wished that she was not so stubborn. "Do not say that Mrs. Dursley. My families worst would give you a lifetime of nightmares," he warned her.

He slowly sat back down upon the sofa and took a sip of his now cool tea. He frowned as his mind went over their conversation. He watched her idly as she went to the baby cot and looked down on her charges. The woman was determined to keep Harry with her. She knew little of the world and would need protecting. She had decided to divorce her husband for reasons unknown to him and wanted to raise Harry and her son in peace. Dumbledore had ensured that Blood Wards were erected on whatever house Petunia Dursley nee Evans called home provided ensuring the protection of Harry.

"Mrs. Dursley," he began and then frowned due to his words. "Petunia," he tried again causing her to look upon him. He was caught for a moment by her features. She was not a traditionally beautiful woman but she did have striking features. With a little bit more care and pampering she could be rather pretty. Her best feature was her blue eyes, the seemed to spark when she stood up to him with righteous indignant anger. "Marry me." Petunia's eyes widened in shock and he pushed on. "You said it yourself that you know you must leave Vernon. Agree to marry me, let me take you and your boys away from here. Put your faith and trust in me to see you through your divorce and you will wed me. Then you will be a member of the Black family and under their protection. Then Harry will be raised by a Black and you will likewise be there."

Petunia continued to stare at him taking in his words, mulling them over carefully. "You wish to marry me in order to gain Harry?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Marius admitted as he assessed her. He had thought she would appreciate the honesty even if she did not like his reasons.

"You will protect us, Dudley, Harry, and I from your family and all other harm?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, I will." Marius told her.

She licked her lips and he could practically feel her whole body vibrating with nerves. It was thick and palpable in the air around them. "I must think on this."

Marius nodded and arose once more from the sofa. He walked toward the parlour door but then paused and looked back on Petunia. "Three days is all I am going to give you Petunia." He told her. "I will return in three days." He then paused and withdrew a simple card from his pocket. He placed it on the table beside the parlor door. "In case you need to reach me sooner." He said before he turned away. A few moments later he had let himself out of number 4 Privet Drive. He walked was grateful to get into his car and he sighed as he told Dalton to drive on.

He had been rash when he proposed to Petunia, but he had also been right to do it. Petunia could try the patience of a saint he was sure, but she was devoted to Harry. That sort of devotion was to be admired. The boy's parents had been that devoted to him. The Black's were just as devoted to seeing Harry returned to the family fold. Should Petunia's devotion be so easily cast aside simply because she was not a witch? Many in his family would say yes and it hurt him that they would. Maybe that was part of why he had proposed. It was an elegant answer to all of their problems. Petunia would get to keep Harry and Marius would get to raise Harry as well as ensure that Petunia and her son were taken care of. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of getting to take care of Petunia, Harry, and Dudley.

A ready-made family.

Maybe that was just what an old bachelor like him needed.

* * *

 _This is the first of the three chapters that will resolve where Harry Potter shall be living. Then we shall have a time jump people so that we can see a young Leonis Black. Please bear with me while I resolve the issue of Harry's living conditions. Thanks everyone!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Protection

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England

It had been two days since she had met Marius Black. It had been two very long days since she had heard his ridiculous proposal. The day after his visit she had been accosted by the ladies of the neighborhood. Well, that is to say that the ladies who had seen Marius Black come to her home had taken it upon themselves to come uninvited to tea so they might appease their curiosity. They were at least kind enough to bring biscuits and cake. She had been dismayed to realize that most of the women knew more about her visitor than she did. It seemed that Marius Black was some sort of millionaire and a confirmed bachelor at that. He had never been married and his name was linked to only the wealthiest and most influential of women. A man such as Marius Black would never look twice at someone like Petunia unless under extreme circumstances.

Petunia supposed she should be grateful for extreme circumstances then. She had been mulling over his words about Dumbledore, the Blacks, and his rash proposal ever since he had left her home.

Vernon had come home in a temper not two hours after Marius had left. He had spent the evening screaming at her and making the babies cry. Last night he had been in a good mood until he saw her holding Harry and then he had scowled and growled at her that the little "Freak" would be going to an orphanage by the end of the week.

Their fight only escalated after she had managed to put Dudley and Harry to bed. She raised a hand to her bruised cheek and once more fought against the urge to cry. Her face hurt almost as fiercely now as it did when Vernon had chosen to punch her. She had examined herself in the mirror and knew she looked hideous. Her cheek was an ugly dark purpled bruise. There was a cut along her cheek as well that had come from Vernon's Wedding Ring. His Wedding Ring, the same ring that she had placed on his finger as he had promised to love her and to treasure her.

She was leaving Vernon. Leaving him that very day. Petunia feared that Marius Black might not quite be salvation but he had promised to protect her, Dudley, and Harry. They needed protection. She had no other options.

She slowly caressed the card with Marius Black's name and a phone number printed beneath it. She nodded her head once as though to convince herself that it was the right thing to do. Then she found herself slowly dialing the number. It felt like she heard the phone ring and ring and she almost lost her nerve, almost hung up the phone when finally, someone picked up on the other line. The voice was feminine and Petunia felt an irrational sense of irritation about that.

"Mr. Black's office, Mary speaking," came the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello Mary, this is Petunia Dursley, I need to speak with Mr. Black right away please," Petunia said in a nervous rush. She winced. She had not meant to come across as nervous.

"Dursley, of course ma'am. I have been ordered to alert him if you called," Mary informed her. "Just a moment more ma'am."

Petunia was put on hold for a few minutes before she heard the deep voice of Marius Black murmur her name, "My dear Petunia, what can I do for you?"

Petunia slowly sank into the chair beside the phone and asked him, "Are you still sincere in your proposal to me?"

"Yes," Marius said simply.

"That you will take care Harry, Dudley, and I?" Petunia asked of him.

"Of course. Time is of the essence and you quite stubbornly made it clear that you, Dudley, and Harry were all a package deal," he said with a chuckle. His voice was full of amusement.

"You, do you really mean it Mr. Black?" Petunia asked again because his offer still seemed too good to be true.

"Would you like for me to deliver my offer to you in writing?" his voice was soothing as he asked, trying to allay her frazzled nerves.

"I, I would yes," Petunia admitted to him. "I do not mean any insult Mr. Black, but your offer really was a shock."

She heard him chuckle then. "I am sure it was," he said and then after a moment of silence he added "I'll have the paperwork drawn up for your pleasure and send it over to Privet Drive."

"No!" She exclaimed then winced. "That is to say, I will no longer be in residence at Privet Drive," she informed him in a gentler tone.

"Petunia?" Marius queried, his tone of voice having gone from amused to worried. "Where shall you be? Why will you no longer be in residence at Privet Drive?"

"The boys and I shall be staying briefly at the Maiden's Head Pub and Inn in Cokeworth," she informed him.

"The devil you will," Marius seethed. "Petunia, you are not taking the boys to stay in some Pub."

"I am not your wife yet," Petunia bristled. "Shouldn't you at the least get my name on this contract before you start giving me orders?" Really the nerve of the man. He was ordering her around already. Was this really a good idea? She glanced toward the stairs. The boys were upstairs asleep and she nodded to herself. Yes, it was a good idea. She had to make this work.

"No," Marius said firmly, "Not when you clearly are running scared and have not thought things through properly."

She frowned at that. She was running scared. She knew it. Tomorrow was the deadline. Vernon intended to take Harry to an Orphanage and she had no more delusions that he would give in to her protests to keep Harry. Vernon would take him away by force, she wouldn't be able to stop him. She kept having nightmares of it and she kept dreaming of Lily. Her little sister begging her to save Harry to protect him. Fate was so cruel! Lily was a Witch; she would have been far better able to protect Harry than Petunia was. What could Petunia do?

Give up everything she had ever known to protect both Harry and Dudley apparently. She was after all on the phone making a deal with a man who she barely knew. He could be the devil but she was choosing him over the devil that she did know. It was truly frightening.

"Petunia go pack if you haven't already. I am sending my man around with the car to collect you and the boys. You and I will hammer out the details of our marriage contract in the next few days." Marius' voice was soothing now, cajoling.

She frowned at that but found herself nodding her agreement. She did need to leave Vernon and yes she did need a safe haven. She really could not think of her reputation at this point. In the coming years many would find her actions scandalous. They would think her a gold digger for leaving Vernon for a much greater financial catch. "Alright," Petunia said softly. "I suppose I will see you later this evening?"

"Of course," Marius assured her. "I will see you for dinner Petunia. My driver should be round to get you in two hours."

With that he hung up and Petunia slowly lowered the phone back into its cradle. She then took a deep breath and then another trying to force back the urge to cry, to sob, to scream. "Please," she whispered into the empty room. "Oh please let this be the right decision."

With that she pulled herself together and left the lounge in order to head upstairs. She dug out a suitcase and packed some clothes to take with her. She then went through her jewelry box. She carefully and meticulously picked out only those pieces of jewelry that she had been given by her parents and by Lily. She left the pieces that Vernon had bought her. She knew he was the sort of man that would insist she had no right to them as she was leaving him, despite how they had been gifts. She put the suitcase downstairs in the hall closet and then she crept into the nursery and packed Dudley and Harry's things. She frowned realizing that she had few things that were truly Harry's own but fortunately he and Dudley were of an age that it was easy enough for the two to share. It would do for now. She would speak with Marius about funds for Harry later to get him more clothing and some toys.

With their things packed up she went downstairs to the kitchen. She sighed knowing she could not take it all with her, but there was no chance she was willing to leave her mother's best china with Vernon. At least, there wasn't now that she was not fleeing to some inn in her old hometown.

She was just finishing repacking the China when the doorbell rang. She cautious crept into the hall and to the door. She answered it with a polite smile, "Yes?"

"Miss Petunia, I am here on behalf of Marius Black to collect you and your two boys," the man said politely.

Petunia sighed in relief. "Yes, of course. I just have to wake the boys from their nap and get them ready to travel," she told him. Then she looked to the suitcases in the closet. "These two suitcases shall go with us and there is a box of China that I was finishing packing in the Kitchen," she said.

"I will see to the suitcases and the China, Miss Petunia," he declared, and then picked up the suitcases and took them toward the car.

Petunia rushed upstairs to the nursery and gently lifted Dudley from the crib. He began to truly awaken and fuss as she began to dress him. "Oh I know, how dare Mummy wake you from your beauty sleep?" she said in a sing song voice to her cranky son. Once she had his diaper changed and him dressed in clothes better suited for winter travel she turned her attention to Harry. Her nephew did not like being awakened any more than Dudley had and he made his displeasure known by waving his fists and causing little sparks to jump from his fingers.

"Harry!" Petunia scolded in a surprised tone. The sparks from the fingers was new. If anything he proved that she was doing the right thing. Marius and his family would be able to help Harry. At the least she would surely not have to fear Harry accidentally burning the house down in the night if he got fussy.

When Harry was dressed she carried the children downstairs to the lounge. Once there she got out the old baby bassinet stroller that her mother had gifted her with before her death. There was currently enough room in it to fit both Dudley and Harry, though with how both boys were growing she knew that would not last for long. She placed Harry first and then Dudley into it. She glanced around the lounge to see if she had forgotten anything and spotted the two plush bears on the floor by her favorite chair. She grabbed both bears and put them into the bassinet for Harry and Dudley. She smiled as each boy grasped a bear.

"Are you ready Miss Petunia?" the man asked her.

"Yes, I am ready," she said. She hoped she could make herself truly believe it. With that she allowed him to assist her with the bassinet stroller out of the house and to the car. She held her head high and tried to ignore the gossips that were out in mass as she exited number 4. She was relieved to get settled into the back of the stately black car and have the boys in their basinet put in the seat beside her.

* * *

Longview Manor was not what she was expecting, though Petunia had no idea why she had not really thought about where it was that Marius Black lived. She had seen TV shows about the Rich and the Famous and while Longview Manor was not quite as ostentatious as the majority of those homes, it still spoke of an old world opulence that Petunia had only dreamt of when she was a child.

Ivy grew thick over the archway of the porch and she paused to admire it before she reminded herself that she would have to maneuver the basinet up the steps to reach the porch. Just as she reached the first step a man came forward to assist her.

"Greetings, Mistress Petunia. My name is Timothy Stanley. I am the Butler and Head of Staff here at Longview," the man greeted her with a kind smile. "Should you need anything from the staff do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you very much," Petunia said sincerely as she was forced to release the basinet and allow Mr. Stanley to lift it and maneuver the little vehicle into the Manor. She followed him in and gasped at the beauty around her. How would she ever get used to living in such splendor? The floor beneath her feet was solid marble. The walls were stone. There were ancient looking tapestries hanging along the walls and old portraits. Everywhere she looked the house spoke of old ancient power and grace.

"If Mistress Petunia will follow me, I will escort her to her suite," Stanley spoke again.

Petunia nodded and then stated, "I would like to know where the boys shall be placed."

"Master Marius has ordered the nursery to be cleaned and made ready for their use. It was finished yesterday," he said pleasantly. "Your rooms shall be just down the hall and around the corner from the Nursery."

Petunia frowned at that. "I do not wish to be a burden, but is it possible for me to somehow be closer to the boys?"

Mr. Stanley's lips curved into a kind smile. "I am afraid not, Mistress. We have placed you as close as can be. However, do not let yourself fear that they will be neglected. The Master has bought House-Elves for the purpose of taking care of the young Masters."

Petunia frowned as she mulled that over. 'House-Elves.' In all of the times that she had spied upon Lily and that horrid Snape boy as they spoke of Hogwarts and Magic, at no point could she remember the mention of House-Elves. She continued to wonder about House-Elves as they entered the nursery. She froze just inside of the doorway at the sight of two little creatures who were organizing various toys and books upon the bookcases in the room and within a toy box.

"Mistress Petunia, these two are Rathty and Dobby," he said as he indicated the two creatures with big heads, floppy ears, and big eyes. Rathty had large violet eyes while Dobby's eyes were a pale blue. "Dobby was a gift from the Esteemed House of Malfoy to Master Harry. It is their hope that Dobby's temperament would best suit young Master Harry due to the trauma the young Master has suffered."

"I," Petunia paused for a moment at a loss for words. Then she summoned up the manners that her mother had drilled into her and smiled politely at the little House-Elf. "How do you do Dobby? My name is Petunia. I am Harry's aunt. It is my pleasure to meet you and I hope that we shall get along well as we take care of Harry together."

Petunia was dismayed when Dobby became teary eyed and rushed forward to hug her legs. "Mistress Tuney is so kind," Dobby praised.

She looked toward Mr. Stanley hoping he had some advice of what to do but he just looked on the situation with humor. She sighed and patted the Elf on the head. "Thank you Dobby."

"Rathty was born in service to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," Mr. Stanley wisely decided to change the subject. It had the desired effect of Dobby slowly releasing his hold on Petunia. "Rathty shall be taking care of young Master Dudley."

"It is my pleasure to meet you Rathty," Petunia declared. "I am Dudley's mother and as I told Dobby, I really do hope we can work together to take care of Dudley and Harry and make these boys happy and healthy."

Rathty smiled at Petunia and nodded so enthusiastically that his big ears flapped. "Rathty is honored and happy to be serving Master Dudley. Rathty will do all he can to ensure no harm befalls the young Master."

Petunia smiled at the little creature and nodded and then she brought the basinet holding her boys into the center of the room. "It looks like you have set up their cribs. So far the boys have been sleeping together in one crib. We shall try the two for the night, as I don't want them to become too co-dependent upon each other," She informed Rathty and Dobby. "However, Harry still has night terrors from that night, so if he awakens please fetch me immediately and I can show you the best ways to help soothe him. Also at times like that if either of the boys are terribly distressed placing them together in the same crib seems to give them comfort," she explained.

"Yes Mistress Tuney," Rathty said while Dobby nodded. Then she was shocked to see Dudley and then Harry hover out of the basinet and slowly move in the air until they were lowered gently into the cribs.

Petunia felt faint and she swayed on her feet. Fortunately for her, Mr. Stanley caught her arms and steadied her. "Mistress Petunia, are you alright?"

"They," she paused and licked her lips nervously. "They floated," she said softly.

Mr. Stanley nodded his head in the affirmative and then smiled kindly at her. "I take it as a Squib brought up in the Muggle World you never were a witness to such magic."

"Squib? Oh yes, that is what Mr. Black called me," she said and then she nodded in agreement with Mr. Stanley. "I have not seen much when it comes to magic."

"You will in this house Mistress," Mr. Stanley was kind enough to inform her. "The majority of the staff are witches and wizards."

Petunia was not sure how she felt about that at the moment. Intimidated? Yes, she felt intimidated, but also a small part of her was relieved. They would be able to help Harry then, and the little House-Elves would be able to look after the boys, at least for a little while.

"Let me show you to your room Mistress Petunia," Mr. Stanley said and then with a smile he guided Petunia to her suite. She barely paid attention as Mr. Stanley explained about the lavish suite. She only knew that it was as glorious as though she had entered the pages of a magazine spread in "Splendid Homes."

"This is," she paused as she noted her suitcases before what must be the closet. "Are you sure this is really my suite to use as long as I remain here?" she asked hating the note of vulnerability she heard in her voice.

"Yes Mistress. The Master picked it out for you knowing you would want to be close to the young Masters." Mr. Stanley assured her.

She nodded slowly unable to say more. She let her blue eyes roam the room and smiled softly to herself.

"I shall leave you to unpack Mistress. Dinner shall be served at seven this evening," he informed her and then he did depart leaving her alone in the room.

Petunia sank slowly down onto the luxurious mattress. Her mattress back in Little Whinging had been a hard one because it was what Vernon preferred. This mattress was soft and Petunia felt as though she were within a cloud. She brought a freshly laundered pillow to her chest and she let her nose breathe in the scent of lavender soap. Her mother had used lavender soap when she was a child. She and Lily had liked the scent of it and they used to help to put the clothes and the linens out on the clothes line to hang in the warm summer sunshine. Suddenly Petunia burst into tears and she clung to the pillow as she allowed herself to fall back onto the bed.

She awoke hours later and felt as though her head were going to explode. She groaned and slowly sat up. The clock on her bedroom mantelpiece told her that she had twenty minutes before she was due to be escorted downstairs for dinner. With a gasp Petunia raced to her suitcase and swiftly managed to open it up. She rummaged in the case until she found the outfit she had worn the last time she had dined with Vernon's sister Marge. She fingered the silken blouse and brightened at the thought of never having to dine with Marge Dursley ever again. The woman was truly worse than Vernon.

She dashed into her bathroom, a large and opulent space with a standing shower stall in one corner and a large oval bathtub in the center of the room. She looked longingly at the tub but knew that she did not have the time. Another time perhaps. She went to the mirror and examined her face and winced. She gently pressed her fingers to the bruise and whimpered in pain. She ran a finger over the cut and shivered. She knew better than to try to conceal the bruise with cosmetics. In fact, with the cut there, she ran the risk of harming herself. She let out a chagrined sigh. Well one side of her face was purple. She had purple designs and splashes in her white silk blouse. At least she would match. She combed her hair and swiftly styled it to try to cover much of the bruise. Then she swiftly stripped out of her old attire and donned the newer outfit.

She did not bother with jewelry because she knew she would just agonize over whether she should wear mother's pearls or the pretty silver and diamond necklace that Lily had bought her that last Christmas that they were living under the same roof. Both were beautiful pieces of jewelry and both had sentimental value for Petunia.

The knock at the door was a relief. "Come in," she called a moment after clearing her throat.

A tall and slim woman came into the room and smiled at her. "Good evening Mistress Petunia. My name is Emily Darrow. I won the right to escort you to the dining hall for the evening meal?"

"Won the right?" Petunia asked even as she smoothed her hands down her purple skirt. "I don't understand."

"Oh most of the staff are curious about you and the Young Masters. We are very happy to have you here," Emily said. "And well, to that end there was some argument over who would get to escort you to dinner."

"I see," Petunia said though really she didn't. "Please, do lead on Ms. Darrow."

"Emily please," Emily insisted.

"Petunia then," Petunia insisted as they walked down the hall and Petunia began to once again memorize her surroundings.

"Petunia," Emily said with a smile. "Did your family like flowers?" she asked and at Petunia's questioning look she shrugged. "Your sister was named Lily and you are Petunia."

"Yes, it was a bit of a tradition to give the daughters flower names," Petunia admitted.

"Strange," Emily said. "That sounds a lot like a wizarding tradition. I didn't know that muggles had them."

Petunia thought of pointing out that Marius Black thought she could be a squib but decided against it. It was a relief to enter the dining hall, as Emily had called it, and see that Marius Black was there awaiting her. "Mr. Black it is a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for your hospitality."

Marius looked at Petunia but did not speak for several moments. Instead he stared at her, taking in each and every detail. When at last he spoke he called for Mr. Stanley much to her confusion. "Stanley, why does Mistress Petunia bear a bruise upon her face?"

"I do not know how she acquired it Master, only that she had it when she came to us today," he informed Marius.

Petunia raised a self-conscious hand to hover over her bruised cheek. She almost took a step back when Marius strode forward to stand directly in front of her. He gently but firmly took a hold of her wrist and began to pull it away from her face. When he had succeeded he then gently used his other hand to push her hair away from the bruised area. "There is a cut as well," his voice had turned stern and it sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Why was she not healed the moment you saw this bruise?" Marius demanded to know. It was not like his staff to let others suffer.

"Forgive me Master, but we thought you might need to see her bruise for evidence against the brute who did this to her," With Stanley's explanation some of Marius' anger faded.

"Yes of course," Marius said and then he told Stanley to fetch a camera. "It will help with the divorce. I do promise to have Stanley heal it once we have documented this bit of evidence against him."

She nodded her head in agreement because really she felt she had no choice. Petunia began to think that was much of what life would be like with Marius Black. The illusion of choice when really no choice existed at all.

She submitted to being sat in a chair and cameras both muggle and magical, she was told, took several photos of her. Then Mr. Stanley earned her gratitude when he actually did heal her cheek. Then she endured three grueling hours of hashing out a marriage contract that both Petunia and Marius could live with. She had not sworn off sexual gratification altogether. She had agreed to share a couples' passion with Marius. It helped that he was quite attractive despite how much older he was than her. Petunia supposed that meant he had far more time to perfect the act of love-making. The thought made her blush. Vernon had seemed to enjoy the act while Petunia had reminded herself of the old saying that it was a woman's place to endure. The day she realized that other woman actually enjoyed laying with their husbands had been a miserable one.

"You will not see Vernon Dursley again unless it is due to legalities, and then it shall be in a clerk's office or a courtroom," Marius demanded.

She fought the urge to smile at the anger that was in his voice. It amazed her to think that this man was angry on her behalf. "Of course, Marius," she said eagerly. "I would rather never see Vernon again if it can be avoided, but I know that I must for the divorce proceedings."

Marius's mouth tightened but he did not contradict her there. She had a good point after all. As he escorted her back to her room they spoke of Rathty and Dobby. Petunia surprised him by desiring to check into the nursery to make sure the boys were alright. He watched her caress the hair on each of their heads and whisper words of love to each of them before she was ready for Marius to escort her to her suite. She complimented the choices in House-Elves and in the choice of suite for her.

"I'll have the papers drawn up tomorrow," he promised her before he bid her a goodnight.

Petunia watched him walk down the hall and turn to the left and then she closed herself off into her suite. She rummaged into her suit case for her gown and she swiftly rushed to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. She stripped out of her outfit and then sighed only too happy to pamper herself with a luxurious bath before bed.

After her bath she had to fight hard against the urge to go and see to the boys herself. The House-Elves helping to take care of the boys was really a good idea. She did not want to seem over anxious, as though she did not trust the House-Elves to mind the boys. What if the poor little things became offended? She had no idea how an offended House-Elf would act? Teeth and claws? She was not sure. There was so much she did not know.

"That has to change," she said aloud to the darkness of the room once she was tucked into her bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Revenge

November 20, 1980

Marius Black sat back at his desk in his office at Longview Manor and smiled as he mulled over the latest report. Phase one of his revenge had been satisfied. When he had dined with Petunia her first night in his home he had been enraged to see the purple mottled bruise upon her cheek. If Vernon Dursley had been before him he would have thrashed the man and then he might well have ordered one of his staff to cast a long lingering curse upon the man. Instead he had to satisfy himself with tending to Petunia's injury and plotting his revenge against the man who would dare to cause harm to those he was supposed to protect. If he would harm Petunia in this manner, what would he do to the two defenseless infant boys?

The following morning, he had met with his solicitor and told him to buy Grunnings Drills. He had then met with his barrister who had informed him that while he was within his rights to house Petunia until the divorce, the court might very well rule that Dudley had to be returned to Vernon until the matter of the divorce and the child's custody could truly be settled. Such could take years and after seeing the bruise upon Petunia's cheek, Marius was unwilling to send Dudley back to the man. That aside, the three of them were a package deal. Petunia had said so. Handing Dudley back to Vernon Dursley would break the rules and he would lose her and Harry. He could not stomach the thought of handing a helpless infant to a man like Dursley anyway.

It had taken two weeks of back and forth negotiations but he was now the owner of Grunnings Drills. It felt good to hold that power over Vernon's head. It was like he was silently saying, "be a good boy Vernon or else…" Oh yes. He liked this very much.

His last dinner with Arcturus had gone better than he had hoped. When he had first reported to Arcturus that he intended to assist Petunia Dursley in divorcing her husband only so he could marry the woman himself, Arcturus thought he had gone mad. He had finally made Arcturus understand his thoughts on the matter. She would always want to be a part of Harry's life and she would be unrelenting. Thanks to Dumbledore's meddling, most of Wizarding Europe would champion her cause whether they liked it or not. However, by marrying Petunia then she would be a member of the Black family and have no reason to keep Harry from the rest of his house.

Marius saw his marriage as a business arrangement. As such it was no different than the majority of the marriages of the House of Black. His older brother Pollux had married Irma Crabbe not for love but for the benefit of the House of Black. Irma had not loved and adored Pollux when they married. She had rather disliked him, but she had married him to serve the interests of her own family. Walburga's marriage to Orion was not a love match either, but rather Walburga's greed to someday become Lady Black. Orion was five years her junior and more malleable, at the time, to her wishes. Arcturus might be one of the few people in the family who had married for love and he still would not have married Melania of House Macmillan if the alliance could not be of benefit to the family. Marius had been brought up the second son and with the knowledge that he would have to marry well to assist his family. Even after learning he was a Squib this idea never left his psyche. He had been spared the fate of most Squibs by the Lord Black because he saw promise in him. Marius would always remember that and always strive to do all he could to benefit the Black family.

Despite having dated muggle women and taking some as lovers over the years he had never yearned to settle down with any of them. He had simply decided that he was not truly the marrying kind. Furthermore, while he was not a Wizard nor was he a Muggle. He was a Squib. He had a magical core, unlike Muggles. Unfortunately, he could not access it like a Wizard could. He could feel magic, whereas Muggles could not. All Squibs could feel magic, but few Squibs were now raised in the Wizarding World. Most Squibs were cast out into the Muggle World and due to this they did not understand what it was that they were feeling when magic had been cast near them or when a Werewolf was nearby in a dark forest. Marius might not be as grand as his Wizarding kin, but he was far better than a mere Muggle. He would never have been able to stand marriage to one of their ignorant kind.

Marriage to Petunia would serve the House of Black. It would give them swift and complete access to Harry Potter "The Boy Who Lived." They would be able to protect him from Death Eaters and from the adoring, sycophantic public. Dumbledore would have no access to the boy until he was at least eleven. Perhaps not even then if the Lord Black chose to send Harry to a different Wizarding School. Petunia was a Squib instead of a Muggle, but she was as ignorant as most Squibs who had been raised as a Muggle. Petunia was young, in her early twenties. She was too young for him in truth, but she was also young and naïve and no match for the likes of Dumbledore. It was no courtesy that Dumbledore left Harry with Petunia. It was due to Lily's sacrifice. It was Old Magic, powerful magic, and had James been the one to invoke it instead of Lily, then Petunia never would have held her nephew. She might never have been informed of Lily's death. Petunia needed as much protection as her boys did; which made her desperate enough to marry him.

Arcturus had decided after much thought that the plan was inspired. When Marius had shown photos of Petunia's hurt cheek to Arcturus he could feel the other man's anger on the woman's behalf. Marius told Arcturus then and there that he wished to speed up the divorce. "The best way to accomplish that would be with Vernon Dursley's compliance. To that end, I intend to claim Dudley is my son, that Petunia had an affair with me."

Arcturus had frowned then. "Don't Muggles have means of discovering if you are lying about the boy?"

"Yes," Marius had agreed. "They do. To that end, I need your help. I want to do a full blood adoption of Dudley," he had informed the Lord Black.

The Lord Black had eyed him critically. "This will make him your son and your heir," Arcturus had warned him.

"Yes, that is fine," Marius had agreed. He was relieved when Arcturus had agreed to the Blood Adoption before he left Marius's company.

Marius still had not discussed the Blood Adoption ritual with Petunia. He rather hoped that he could just do the ritual and tell her after the fact. Better to ask her for forgiveness later than to risk her saying no when it really was so very important that he do this. The divorce would go more swiftly and little Dudley would be forever safe from Vernon Dursley's legacy.

He decided that he would not ask for Petunia's blessing, but he would inform her of the Blood Adoption and the reasons that Marius wished to undertake it. She was the boy's mother after all and it was quite likely that the boy's appearance would change drastically since Marius was exchanging the blood of Vernon Dursley with his own.

It was the first of December when Timothy Stanley informed him that the Blood Adoption Potion was finished and the servants were awaiting his word on when to perform the ritual. Marius thought carefully of what he intended to do to Dudley and then decisively chose that Sunday, the seventh of December as the day that Vernon Dursley's blood would be replaced with his own. It was the second day of the New Moon on the seventh and that was a good time for such magic as they needed to be cast for it would obliterate Vernon's hold on little Dudley and allow Marius blood to renew him.

He found Petunia in the sitting room of her suite. She was flipping through a magazine of baby items and jotting down notes in a notebook. He watched her for a few minutes, taking in the way she pursed her lips as she pondered over an item before shaking her head in the negative and moving on to look at the next. He thought again on how Petunia was not the typical beauty. Marius had his fair share of past lovers and each of them had been truly beautiful specimens of human art. Petunia was plain in comparison to every woman he had ever dated. Yet, none of the other women would have compelled him to propose marriage even if they had been in the same situation as Petunia and her boys. He would have protected them, helped them to divorce their abusive spouse and set them up in some house somewhere with a nice allowance, and insisted on custody of Harry in exchange. He never would have offered marriage though. He still did not know what made him so willing to marry Petunia. There was a strength and a vulnerability to the woman that rather enchanted him. He wanted to own it, and that meant marriage. That he won himself a son and he won his nephew away from Dumbledore's control were bonuses.

"Oh. Marius," Petunia's voice broke through his thoughts. A blush suffused her cheeks and she looked lovely when she blushed, he realized. "Is there something you wished to speak with me about?"

"Actually yes, there is. May I enter?" he asked of her. Marius had been very good about honoring her space, never entering her suite of rooms without her permission. Vernon had cowed her for the entire time of their relationship and Marius did not want to become another Vernon Dursley in her eyes.

"Please do," Petunia invited. "Shall I ring for tea?" she asked him.

"No, that will not be necessary, unless you wish it for yourself," Marius was swift to assure her even as he settled himself into the lounge chair across from her own seat on the sofa.

She smiled slightly at that and then raised the water bottle that she had settled on the floor beside her feet. "No, I have this," she admitted. "What troubles have you brought to me today, Marius Black?" she asked of him and there was a slight teasing lilt to her voice that charmed him.

He chuckled. "I do seem to only bring troubles to you when I visit your suite, don't I?" he smiled charmingly. She merely nodded in response to his rhetorical question. "Dursley is going to dig his heels in about the divorce," he began. "He does not want you to get away with leaving him easily, but also there is the fact that he wants his child back."

Petunia's hands shook as they came to rest in her lap. "No," she said to him. It was an echo of those days when she was still with Vernon and he wanted to get rid of Harry.

"No?" Marius asked of her, thrown by her sudden demeanor.

"No, I refuse to give Dudley back to that man. I won't do it. I won't!" she cried out the last with such vehemence that Marius was truly taken aback.

"Petunia, calm yourself," he demanded. "I have said nothing of sending Dudley back to that man. I would never send a child into such danger," he said with a firm tone.

She searched his eyes, her blue eyes watching his carefully before she finally deflated. "Oh, I see. I am sorry. I thought that surely you would have been advised to send Dudley away and I would not be able to," she paused then said, "I would not be able to live without Dudley and Harry."

In that moment, staring into his fiancé's blue eyes, he believed her. He did think that Petunia would die without the boys. So much of her energy seemed to go into keeping them together and keeping them safe.

Marius smiled at her. "Petunia, even if I did not fear your wrath, I certainly would fear Rathty's if I attempted to take Dudley from Longview."

That had the desired effect of making her laugh. He smiled indulgently as he watched her and prayed that she would like his solution to the Dursley problem. "The biggest reason that Dursley is dragging this out is Dudley," Marius reiterated and he watched the smile leave Petunia's countenance. "If Dudley were not actually Vernon's son then Vernon would agree to a swift divorce, particularly if I were willing to give him a pay off."

"But Dudley is Vernon's son," Petunia argued. "I have never been with anyone but Vernon."

"Yes, but Vernon doesn't need to know that you have been oh so faithful," Marius informed her. He watched in amusement as she sputtered in righteous indignation. "Come now Petunia, is Dudley worth more than your reputation?"

She glared at him then, blue eyes full of icy fury. He loved her eyes. "Yes of course he is!" she exclaimed.

"Good! Then you agree with me that the right course of action is for me to do the Blood Adoption Ritual," Marius said and then at her questioning look he explained. "It is a magic ritual that involves a potion. I place my blood into the potion and then Dudley is forced to ingest it. The end result is that my blood will purge Vernon Dursley's from Dudley forever. All tests, be they muggle or magical will state that Dudley is the son of Marius Black."

She stared at him in silence for several minutes taking in what he had just told her. "Would it hurt Dudley?" was her first question.

"No. Well, not terribly. He will experience discomfort during the purge, and his appearance will change somewhat. Characteristics he received from Vernon will fade away over the course of a few days and be replaced by physical traits that will have come from me," he admitted.

"Yet, no permanent damage? No child has ever received permanent harm from this?" she persisted to question.

"No child has ever been permanently damaged by this Petunia," he promised her.

"I," she paused again then began again, "You will have to claim Dudley completely as yours. He would be your successor, your heir."

"I am well aware of that," Marius assured her. "He will be my son, my heir, and receive my fortune and all that is mine when I am left as but a memory in this world."

"When do you intend to do this ritual?" she asked.

"This Sunday," he informed her.

"Very well," was her answer and Marius left her soon after with a kiss to her brow. He was relieved that she had not refused him. Though he was not there to ask her permission, he knew that it would have gone a lot worse for him if Petunia had chosen to dissent.

* * *

Tuesday, December 9, 1980

It had been two days since the blood adoption and once again Marius found himself late at night looking in on his son and his nephew. He found himself staring down into Dudley's crib and smiling. There were no traces of Vernon Dursley left upon the babe. He now favored the good looks of the Black's except for his eyes. Dudley's blue eyes were Petunia's eyes. That the boy had his mother's eyes had disappointed Arcturus, who had hoped that they would turn to the traditional gray eyes of the Black family. So few in the Black family had the gray eyes anymore. Marius had been secretly delighted that Dudley had Petunia's eyes. He was beginning to have a weakness for those eyes whether it was Petunia he was dealing with or a whiny sleepy Dudley.

"Rest well, my son," he whispered to the baby boy before he went to Harry's crib and smiled down at his great-nephew, his sister's grandson. "Rest well dear Harry. You are safe here."

He then looked at Rathty and Dobby. "Good night," he bid the loyal Elves. He very much believed that Dobby would bond with Harry. Both of the House-Elves acted as though the boys belonged to them. It was that possessive behavior that usually preluded a bonding of Elf to a specific master or mistress.

Marius was happy to go to bed. He had a meeting the next morning with Vernon Dursley and the man's solicitor. He was quite looking forward to explaining to the man that Dudley was not actually his son.

* * *

December 10, 1980

Getty and Rothchild, London, England

Marius relaxed in the leather chair and stared at the man across from him. Vernon Dursley was forty years younger than him. He was young, full of bluster and completely lacking in the experience that Marius had obtained during his years of business. Vernon was a heavy-set man, to put it politely, and he had beady eyes that were glaring at him even as Marius appraised him. A small smirk curved his lips. This was the man who had raised his hand to Petunia. He was looking forward to destroying his world piece by little piece. Starting of course with taking his woman and his son from him.

"Well, shall we get started?" Mr. Getty, Vernon Dursley's Solictor began.

"Yes," Mr. Alexander West, Marius's Solicitor, agreed. "In the hopes of settling this divorce of Mr. Dursley from Mrs. Petunia Dursley and the custody of young Dudley as swiftly as possible, my client, Mr. Black, is willing to be generous enough to pay all of the legal fees for both himself and your client provided he agree to a swift divorce."

Mr. Getty frowned. "And why should Mr. Dursley agree to a swift divorce?"

"Divorce is a messy business and for a man on the up and up in his company like Mr. Dursley having to be dragged through a long and messy divorce can only be detrimental to his career. Since my client feels a responsibility in the destabilization of Mr. Dursley's marriage he felt honor bound to make the offer."

Vernon glared at Marius and snarled "You can take the lying little," he was cut off by Marius.

"I would not finish that sentence Mr. Dursley. This is an ugly enough situation, let us act as adults and not make things worse," Marius said.

Mr. Getty and Mr. West nodded along in agreement. "In that case Mr. Dursley shall accept Mr. Black paying his legal expenses," Mr. Getty said. "Now that my client has agreed to a swift divorce there is the question of custody of Dudley Dursley. My client demands his son be returned to him and that he shall maintain full custody. He refuses to allow visitation rights to Petunia," Getty proclaimed even as Vernon nodded in smug satisfaction at the thought of taking Dudley away from Petunia.

Marius knew it would make Petunia miserable. The loss of her child would devastate her. Vernon Dursley was doing this in order to hurt her, perhaps even as a means of luring Petunia back to him. Fortunately for Marius, the blood adoption had gone well and so the boy would never return to Vernon Dursley.

"Yes, about that," West began and then he opened the file folder containing the recent muggle performed blood testing on Dudley. He passed the folder over to Getty who swiftly read over the paperwork.

"What, what is it?" Vernon demanded to know.

Getty's head whipped up and he stared hard at West. "This is conclusive?"

"What's conclusive?" Vernon growled.

West smiled. "Yes, it is, though of course, your client is welcome to pay to have the test done again to prove paternity."

"Paternity?" Vernon frowned in confusion.

"Vernon," Getty began, "according to the DNA test done on Dudley Dursley it would appear that you are not actually his father."

"What?" Vernon growled in anger and shock. "If I am not the father then who is?"

"That would be me," Marius said simply as a smirk curved his lips upward. "To put it simply Vernon, I seduced your wife while you were busy away for one of your company trips, one of the same trips where you likewise cheated on Petunia." Marius was satisfied to watch Vernon's face turn a strange shade of puce.

"So the whiny brat isn't mine. I should have known," Vernon spat. "He was too weak and ugly to be my child anyway," he glared at Marius.

Marius rather thought the babe had highly resembled Vernon before the blood adoption changed his looks. Now the child was a handsome baby and he would no doubt grow up to be a handsome young man.

"Then Mr. Dursley is in agreement that custody of Dudley shall remain with his mother?" West asked.

Getty looked carefully at Vernon who nodded and crossed his arms in a petulant angry display. "Yes," Getty said. "Mr. Dursley no longer wants anything to do with Petunia Evans and Dudley."

"He'll never get a dime from me," Vernon hissed out.

Marius nodded. "He's my son, I shall take care of him," Marius said and he meant it. Dudley was his now. Dudley, and Harry, and Petunia were all his.

"Excellent," West stated. "Now that Mr. Dursley does not wish to have anything to do with Petunia and Dudley, we can actually rush the divorce and custody forward and then Mr. Dursley shall be free."

Getty nodded his agreement. "We shall file a state of no contest this afternoon to the demands of Petunia Dursley for a divorce and for her to have full custody of her child Dudley Dursley."

Marius smiled in satisfaction at how good things went, "Thank you. The sooner this is done the sooner both Mr. Dursley and I can move on with our lives."

Vernon gruffed at that, "Well I'll tell you one thing, the next woman I marry will be a great deal more beautiful than Petunia was. Congratulations Black, you have taken sloppy seconds and she's a hag."

Marius had to close his eyes and clench his fists tight to keep from striking the man for his statement. Let the man say what he will, it did not matter. Vernon Dursley had made all the wrong decisions and he had lost Petunia and Dudley in the process. Marius had won. He let the feeling of victory infuse him as he left the offices of Getty and Rothchild.

* * *

January 1981

Petunia's divorce from Vernon Dursley was finalized on December 28, 1980. When the second of January came, she found herself standing in a gorgeous pale cream wedding gown in Winchester Cathedral before a large crowd of elegantly dressed people. She exchanged wedding vows for a second time, this time with the incredibly handsome, exceedingly wealthy man who was also old enough to be her father. The very thought had mad her blush on more than one occasion.

Though Marius was forty years older than she was, he did not look it. He looked to be a man in his early forties rather than a man in his sixties. His black hair was slicked back with only a few traces of silver at the sides lending him a distinguished air. His tall lean muscled frame was encased in a handsome black suit with a pale ice blue tie.

She felt butterflies flutter to life in her stomach when Marius kissed her, sealing their pact as man and wife. She had never felt such for Vernon, not even in the first blossom of their romance when Vernon had first kissed her. She let Marius lead her from the church and to the elegant black car that she was now used to riding in.

"That was not so bad, was it?" Marius teased her.

She hummed her agreement and then said, "We'll see how well I hold up for the second wedding." As Marius had informed her there would be two weddings. The first was to appease the Muggle World and keep up appearances. The second wedding would be a magical ceremony. She did not know why he felt magic was necessary when they were Squibs but she had chosen not to argue with him about the matter. Marius had grown up surrounded by magic and he understood it in ways that Petunia doubted she ever would. She was sure part of that was due to her own fear of magic. She would have to place her trust in Marius when it came to magic of any kind.

She spent many hours at her wedding reception playing a perfect hostess to her new relatives and to the many men and women that were associated in some way or other with her husband. She tried not to feel awkward and ugly in front of the truly glamorous women who made it a point to greet her and proclaim themselves as old lovers of Marius and in shock that he would ever settle down. Despite how beautifully made up Petunia had been for the wedding, these women made her feel like a hag.

"Do not let their petty jealousy get to you," came the voice of the truly beautiful Narcissa Malfoy. It took Petunia a moment to try to remember just how Narcissa was related to Marius. She was his Great-Niece, the granddaughter of his older brother Pollux.

"Thank you," Petunia said and she meant it. She disliked the vulnerability she felt around those women.

Narcissa smiled. "None of those women could entice Uncle Marius to marry them, and believe me they did try. They did not have the right combination to intrigue him and keep him wanting more."

Petunia nodded her head along with Narcissa though she was not the least confident that Marius actually wanted her. He had wanted to get custody of Harry swiftly and marrying her was a way to do that. Still, she did not bother to explain that to Narcissa.

"It's good to see the family gathered for a wedding," Narcissa then said to Petunia. "For too long it seemed we were always gathering together to share our grief over the loss of another loved one."

Petunia smiled encouragingly at Narcissa then. "I hope that it shall be happy events from now on. Weddings and Babies."

Narcissa smiled at the thought. "You have named my heart's own longing," she said.

Marius had joined them then and taken Petunia onto the dance floor for a dance. Lucius Malfoy soon had his wife spinning about on the floor as well. She engaged in small talk with her husband. She told him she liked Narcissa and he received the news with pleasure. He then informed her that Narcissa had a little boy that was Harry and Dudley's age and perhaps the boys should have play dates with young Draco in the future. Petunia consented immediately to the idea.

Petunia and Marius left their own party a half an hour before midnight. Petunia repeatedly kissed Dudley and Harry farewell. The boys were going to spend the night at Ivy Hall in the care of Marius's older sister Cassiopeia Black and her infant charge Leonis Black.

At Midnight, Petunia found herself naked in the freezing January cold, her body painted with strange runic symbols, wondering if she had lost her mind to have ever agreed to this. Marius was equally naked and she could not disguise the hunger and awe that were in her eyes at the sight of him. For a man of his years he had taken extremely good care of himself. When he held out his hands she placed her own in his and then he began to speak the words of an ancient wedding ceremony. The vows were not that dissimilar to the ones she had sworn in West Minister cathedral. When their vows were so sworn he kissed her deeply and then pulled her up onto the stone altar. She gasped in surprise due to the tender assault but met him with equal enthusiasm. It was there that their wedding vows were first consummated. Afterward they were apparated home by their witnesses, Arcturus Black and Callidora Longbottom. Petunia had not noticed that the two had remained there to witness the event. She was unsure if she would ever look either of the two people in the eye ever again.

One week after her marriage to Marius Black, Petunia's name was put on the deed of Longview alongside Marius's own. That day they raised strong blood wards around the estate in order to better protect Harry.

* * *

 _I do apologize if some think I rushed through this part, but I felt that it was best to not dwell too long on Marius and Petunia so that we could then focus more on Leonis and some of children when they are a little bit older. I am considering writing a little side story that will take place in the Renewal Universe that will follow Marius, Petunia, Dudley, and Harry and their family life to better help flesh out Harry's side of the story, but for now Renewal is more of a priority.  
_

 _Next chapter we shall follow Leonis Black! Thank you for reading and reviewing and also following and favoriting this story. I appreciate all of your feedback!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 Nightmares

Ivy Hall, Bracknell, Bracknell Forest, Berkshire, England

November 28, 1985

" _Pathetic," the woman screeched at him as he cowered away from her. He didn't understand why she was so angry. He didn't know what he had done wrong. He only knew that her anger hurt him. It felt like a physical blow and he whimpered in pain. "You are worthless Regulus Black! You were supposed to be better than this."_

 _He didn't know what he found more confusing, the woman's anger, how it hurt him, or that she had called him Regulus Black. He opened his mouth to question her as to what she meant by calling him that name but instead his mouth refused to obey him. Instead he said "Mother, I am sorry," in a sad little whimper._

" _Sorry," She hissed. "You think you can whimper out a simple sorry and that will make it all better?" she demanded to know and he shook his head vigorously in the negative._

" _No, but I am, I am sorry," he tried to explain but she did not want to listen to him. She did not care._

" _Wretched child, I'll make you sorry," she said and then she smacked him hard across the cheek. The pain exploded where she had struck him and he fell to the floor due to the impact of force. Tears pooled in his eyes though he tried to hold them back._

" _Reggie!" came the cry of another boy. He looked slightly older than him and had black hair that fell in enchanting waves. Blue eyes looked upon him in concern before they turned away from him to clash angrily with his mother. "Leave him alone!"_

" _Siri," he whispered as he watched the other boy face off against the likes of Walburga Black and keep her away from her son._

" _No wonder he is so weak, you coddle him," Walburga sneered at her oldest son._

" _I do not! I love him, there is a difference, not that you would ever know a thing about it," Sirius managed to sneer._

 _She glared hard at Sirius before she raised her hand against him. Regulus heard the sharp sound of her palm meeting Sirius's cheek and opened his own tear bright eyes to watch as she turned away from the pair and fled from the room. It was only after she had gone that he dissolved into sniffles. After a short silence he felt arms come around him. He heard the soothing voice of his brother. "Hey, calm down Reggie," Sirius soothed. "It's alright, I'm here baby brother, I'm here."_

" _She's so mean!" he cried as the other boy hugged him and rocked him back and forth. "Mother hates us," he murmured into Sirius' chest as the older boy held him and comforted him. "Please Sirius, be careful around her. She hates us and I don't want her to hurt you anymore," he begged._

 _Sirius ran his hands through his raven locks and smiled down at him through blue eyes that were bright with unshed tears. "Don't worry about it Reggie. I am your older brother, my place is between you and anyone who would try to harm you. That's where I belong. She can't hurt me too bad anyway, I'm the first born. One day I'll be Lord Black. And when I am, I'll make her pay for every tear you've ever shed due to her," his voice was full of promise and had all the conviction of a vow._

 _He trembled in his older brother's arms feeling suddenly very afraid for the future. He was now terrified for Sirius. Did magic herself take his words as a vow? He didn't know but he prayed silently as he cuddled in his brothers arms that fate watch over Sirius Black and protect him from harm._

"Master Leonis, Young master!" the voice was familiar and it broke through the haze of his dreams. Leonis Black opened his gray eyes to the soft light of dawn flooding through the curtains of his bedroom at Ivy Hall. He raised a shaking hand and ran it over his face and realized that he was crying. He stared at his hand in confusion for a moment.

"Young Master was distressed in his dreams," his bonded Personal House-Elf, Kryn, insisted. "Master was crying and was murmuring in his dreamings."

Leonis slowly sat up in the bed amongst the many fluffy pillows. "It, it just seemed so real," he murmured softly.

"You's was wanting Siri, Master Sirius Black," Kryn told him.

Leonis stared at Kryn for a few moments before bowing his head to look at the imprint of the lion that was embroidered upon his comforter. It was magically done and each thread had been charmed to insure protection and restive sleep. His favorite thing about it was that the Lion roamed the comforter during the daylight hours and seemed to try to attack him if he lounged upon the bed during daylight.

He nodded to Kryn's statement about Sirius Black. It was far easier to let Kryn and therefore the rest of the staff of Ivy Hall believe that Leonis longed for the birth father he had no memory of ever meeting rather than the truth that he was dreaming that he was someone else entirely.

"Young Master must not let himself think on Master Sirius. It can only cause pain to Young Master," Kryn advised.

"I know, but Kryn," he paused and frowned in thought. He had brought this subject up with Cassiopeia before but his Great-Great Aunt did not like to discuss his father. "Do you really think he betrayed Harry and his parents? It just seems so hard to believe. Everyone says that he loved James more than he did his own brother, Regulus." Why did admitting that cause such a pain inside of him? It was the dream surely. The promise that young Sirius Black made sure sounded like the pledge of a boy who adored his younger sibling. Somewhere down the line that love was eradicated from him, or so Cassiopeia believed and often enough said.

Kryn began to lay out his clothes for the day and spoke softly, "Kryn does not know young Master. Kryn was not knowing Master Sirius very well. It is true that he was close to Mister James."

Leonis nodded in acceptance of Kryn's limited knowledge and leaned back against his pillows in thought. Would his father really have betrayed his own best friend? The idea was abhorrent to him. Leonis was best friends with his cousins Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Dudley Black. He didn't want to believe that he could betray them like people said that his father had done to the late Lord Potter. He frowned then as he thought of his father and his uncle Regulus. Why was it so hard for him to think that Sirius could betray James Potter, after all, had Sirius not already betrayed the trust of his own brother, Regulus?

He slowly crawled out of the bed even as the lion embroidered on the comforter began to stretch and slowly awaken. He let his hand caress the center of its brow before he left the bed and began his morning ablutions. He tried to push thoughts of Sirius, Regulus, and James out of his mind. There was no use in dwelling on them at the moment, he had worse things to deal with today.

He let Kryn help him dress in his third best pair of wizarding robes. He wore a white button up shirt with mother of pearl buttons, a charcoal gray vest and slacks to match and a charcoal robe that was embroidered with a lion proud and gleaming in golden thread upon the back and simply swirls and vines of golden thread around the cuffs and edges.

This morning after breakfast he was journeying to 12 Grimmauld Place, London with his Aunt Cassiopeia Black. His grandmother Walburga Black was dying and the healers believed that today would be the day. Leonis had rarely spent any time with his grandmother. He really did not want to go today but he knew it was expected of him to be there when she breathed her last. He had the consolation of knowing that Draco would surely be with him today. Perhaps Harry and Dudley would also be present, though he was not sure. They had recently been enrolled in Muggle Primary school and so they may not be able to come.

He did not like Walburga. She was rude and horrible to him when he had been in her company. She said awful things about his father and when she wasn't saying vile things about Sirius then she was growing confused and calling him Regulus. 'Is that why I dreamt that I was uncle Regulus last night?' he wondered. He would not deny that it was a good possibility. The dream had been so vivid though. Like the times he dreamt about things that he had done with Draco or with Ernie, his half-brother.

The death of Regulus Black was another mystery to Leonis. It happened on his birthday so naturally he was terribly curious about what happened to his uncle. He wondered if it was possible that a connection had been formed between them at Regulus' death and his birth? That would better explain his strange dreams where he was Regulus than any other idea he had come up with so far. The thing was, he did not want to tell anyone about the dreams. He was too scared that they would think he was insane, like cousin Bellatrix.

During her trial, Bellatrix had kept muttering about her baby and how she had to do everything she could to protect it. She had repeatedly implored the court to tell her if her little boy was safe. This had created confusion and havoc during the first few days of her trial. She had been taken away to Saint Mungo's to undergo testing to determine if she had been pregnant. Perhaps she had been and the necessary rough handling by the Auror's caused her to miscarry? The healers ruled that there was no sign that Bellatrix had ever been pregnant. Even the rest of the Black's had no idea who the mystery child was that she muttered about. Clearly Bellatrix's mind had finally broken with reality.

Leonis feared that if he told Cassiopeia or Arcturus about his dreams that they would think his own mind was trying to break from reality. They would fear he is fantasizing about being Regulus. He wasn't. He didn't want to have those dreams. He didn't want to dream of being anyone else and he didn't want to see a protective Sirius Black. His dreams that included his young father counteracted everything the family had ever told him about the man.

That was part of the problem though. He could not actually sit down for tea with Sirius and ask him question after question until he was satisfied that he had gathered enough information to contemplate. Great-Uncle Cygnus said that Sirius was a blackguard and a coward. Yet Sirius had been an Auror and had a solid record of going against the bad guys and bringing in criminals, albeit at times with excessive force. Fighting criminals to keep others safe did not strike Leonis as the sort of profession that a coward sought. His Grandmother, Walburga, claimed that Sirius had betrayed her when he was eleven and was sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. How can an eleven-year-old betray the family by being sorted? Leonis did not understand the concept and had said as much to Arcturus. Even after it was explained to him that Walburga put too much stock and store into Slytherin House and that traditionally most Black's sorted into Slytherin, Leonis still did not really understand. Had his Grandmother really decided her oldest son was a traitor due to his sorting? If so, then it was no wonder to Leonis why Cassiopeia refused to leave him alone in a room with Walburga Black.

His Great-Great Grandmother, Melania, spoke highly of his father. She never seemed to have a bad word for the man. Leonis loved his visits with her. Sometimes he helped her and the House-Elves in the kitchen at the Chateau Noir. Melania liked baking and so on occasion she would invade the kitchens. Her House-Elves were used to it now, though she assured him when she had first been married to Arcturus they had been scandalized. Leonis helped her in the form of taste testing the food and enjoying using a spoon to eat the remains of cookie batter that had not made it to the cookie sheets. It was during those private times in the kitchen at Chateau Noir that Melania would tell him bittersweet stories of his father. Leonis hung on her every word. He had been warned that she favored Sirius but that did not matter to Leonis. The family around him was so determined to color his view of his father in darkness that to hear his Grandma Melania saying such sweet things about Sirius made Leonis's heart fill with warmth. He did not want to think his father was a traitor, a coward, or a cruel monster who would assist in the murder of innocents. He wanted his father to be more like the stories that Melania told him. In those stories Sirius always meant well, even when he did misstep and do the wrong thing.

Leonis figured that the truth about his father must be somewhere in between the tales he had heard of Sirius. He wished that there was someone that could tell him about Sirius who had known him well but would have nothing really to gain in telling him about his father. That person might be able to be trusted.

He forced such contemplations from his thoughts as he left his bedroom and made his way down the hall and to the staircase. He put his hand on the railing, a rule of Cassiopeia's, as he descended the stairs. He found his Auntie Cassie in the sunlit breakfast parlor. He smiled at the sight of her and he paused beside his own chair to say "good morning, Aunt Cassie."

"Good morning, Leonis," Cassiopeia replied even as she let her eyes rove over his attire. "Good. Very good choice for the day. We want you to look well but not too well."

"Yes ma'am. Kryn thought you would approve and I am rather fond of it," he said even as he went about putting food on his plate with the help of one of the House-Elves. He was careful to remember his eating etiquette as he began to partake of his scrambled eggs.

Cassiopeia eyed him a moment and then smiled gently at him. "You do understand that this is a solemn occasion?" Her voice was firm. "I expect you to set a good example for your cousins."

"Of course Aunt Cassie," Leonis replied after he took the time to take a sip from his orange juice. The orange juice was especially bought for him by the House-Elves because he had taken a liking to it after a weekend long visit to Longview to stay with Harry and Dudley. Aunt Cassie had muttered that it was a silly Muggle thing but she had relented easily enough in allowing it to be brought into the household just for him. "Visiting Grandma Walburga is always a solemn event, but now," he trailed off looking across the table at his beloved Auntie. "Well now she's leaving forever isn't she?"

"Sweet Morgana, I do fervently hope so!" Cassiopeia exclaimed to the astonishment of her nephew.

Leonis could not contain his laughter. His usually stately and reserved Aunt had just admitted to wishing his Grandmother dead. Had his Grandmother been anyone else but Walburga Black then he might have been offended. Being as his Grandmother was Walburga he instead found himself laughing at the breakfast table.

"Understand Leonis, we honor the dead but we do not immortalize them. You and I shall not be forgetting what sort of creature Walburga Black was just because she has finally left this world behind," Cassiopeia told him.

He smiled at his beloved Aunt and nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, of course Aunt Cassie." The knowledge that he did not have to think well of Walburga was a liberating one. He had been so sure that the family would expect him to somehow praise Walburga's memory. He would not. She was terrible to him and she had been terrible to his father and to Uncle Regulus.

They finished their breakfast in silence and soon after it was deemed time for them to travel to 12 Grimmauld Place to attend the Deathbed of his grandmother. As he put the floo powder in the fire and firmly stated the words "12 Grimmauld Place" he could not help but wonder at his lack of care that his grandmother was dying. Just the thought of Aunt Cassie dying caused pain deep inside of him. He also did not like to think on Arcturus dying. He had thought of it on and off since he had been told that Walburga would not be getting better. He would trade Walburga any day if he could keep Grandpa Arcturus and Aunt Cassie.

He stepped gracefully into the receiving hall of Grimmauld Place. Upon the wall all around him was the great Tapestry of the Black Family. He approached the wall that held his branch of the family tree and was disgusted to see how ill kept the tapestry was. Why there were blast marks on it. He frowned as he found his name and traveled it up to his parents. His mother's face and name were upon the tree but the spot beside her, the part that should have held the face and name Sirius Orion Black had a dark sing mark where someone had blasted him off of the tree.

"That will have been Walburga's doing," Cassiopeia muttered behind him. "She has made it a habit to blast off the people in the family she hates or feels do not deserve the name. See here, she blasted off Cedrella Weasley," she pointed out her cousin on the tree. "Little fool. Cedrella is a formidable Witch. Even I would not like to be on her bad side," she smiled down at him. "Come along Leonis."

"Yes ma'am," he dutifully replied as he traipsed after her. He took his time looking around. He had rarely visited Grimmauld Place but each time he did it made him relieved that he did not live in the town house. The house wreaked of dirt and grime. He wondered when had Kreacher, the Black House-Elf, last cleaned Grimmauld Place? There were many dark objects that were in glass cases and he wondered why it was deemed attractive to have a troll's foot as an umbrella stand beside the front door? The place wreaked of Dark - if not Black - magic, no pun intended, and it set his teeth on edge.

They stopped briefly in the parlor where he noticed Cygnus Black, Drusilla Black, Pollux Black, Irma Black, Arcturus Black, Melania Black, Callidora Longbottom, Cedrella Weasley, Septimus Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, and his step-father Malcolm Macmillan were gathered. He first paid his respects to his great-great Grandfather Lord Arcturus Black. Then his Grandma Melania, his Great-Uncle Pollux, then to Cygnus and Drusilla followed by the Ladies Irma Black, Callidora Longbottom, and Cedrella Weasley. He spoke briefly with Septimus and then to his favorite "Honorary Uncle" Lucius. He was permitted to hug Malcolm and he felt warmth seep into his chest as it always did when Malcolm gave him a hug in the same way that he always gave hugs to his own son Ernest. "Your mother is in library with Narcissa, Molly, and a few of the other children."

"Thank you," he told Malcolm and then he ran as fast as he could to the library. He paused when he reached the door to the library and peered inside the open doorway. Within the room he could see his cousin Draco Malfoy seated upon a chair at one of the tables. Seated across from Draco was Theodore Nott, the Ward of the Malfoy's. Beside Theodore was the olive skinned and brown haired Blaise Zabini. The boy had of late been spending most of his time living as a guest of the Malfoy's because his thrice widowed mother was off traveling somewhere in Europe. If it were not for the fact that Belladonna Zabini had been the childhood friend of Narcissa Malfoy, then Blaise would not have the sanctuary of the Malfoy home.

Leonis entered the room and as always Draco was the first to notice him. He stood from his chair and came forward to greet Leonis with a simple hug and a squeeze of his shoulder. It was after all, a very solemn occasion.

"Your grief is my grief," Draco said gently. They were the traditional words of kinship and fellowship in grief. Of course he knew that Draco had no more liking for Walburga than he did, but still the words must be said.

"I thank you for your presence here and the gift of comfort in my sorrows," Leonis said the traditional words and then he smiled at Draco. "What have you three been doing? And why are the table and chairs so small?" he asked the last having only just truly realized that the table had somehow been shrunk to better accommodate their size.

"Oh! Well, we were mostly going over what's expected of us," Draco explained. "The table and chairs were shrunk by Mrs. Weasley. She said that she usually shrinks these things down for her children as well. She has seven children. Her oldest two are already at Hogwart's but the others are here. The eldest boy, Percy, took them down to the kitchens to get them something to eat since they came early this morning without having eaten breakfast."

Leonis nodded his head. "I see. Aunt Cassie and I ate at Ivy Hall before we came," he said simply.

"My Lion," the voice of his mother interrupted his conversation with Draco. He smiled slightly and Draco did as well. Draco squeezed his hand in reassurance before releasing him and returning to his seat at the table with Theo and Blaise. Leonis then turned the whole of his attention to his mother.

She was a beautiful woman, his mother, and he knew that he was not biased in this. He had heard many men compliment her beauty in her hearing and outside of it. He reached for her without hesitation and smiled happily when she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "Mother, it's good to see you," he said softly. "I've missed you."

He saw her wince and sadness filled her green eyes as she looked at him. "I am sorry sweetheart," she said. "I have meant to visit you more."

Leonis nodded and then asked, "Where is my brother?" He glanced around as though he would see the thick blond hair that belonged to his half-brother, Ernest better known as Ernie.

"He's in the kitchen with the Weasley children," Olivia reassured him. "He was being a bit fractious wondering when you would arrive so I thought the distraction would do him good."

He was not sure what fractious meant but he liked the way the word sounded when she spoke it. He would have to look it up later, as he often did when adults said words he did not completely understand. Usually though he could take their meaning easily enough based on the sentence alone. Cassiopeia said he was very smart for his age.

After a few more moments spent in his mother's good company he was taken over to a corner of the library where some of the old wooden chairs had been transfigured into more comfortable chairs and even a chaise lounge. Upon the chaise rested a red haired woman that he had only seen in photographs. Molly Weasley, born of House Prewett, was a pretty woman. She had thick dark red hair that was wavy and slightly curly. It was cut fashionably short at her shoulders and she wore it half back away from her face in some sort of hair clip. She was wearing modest yet fashionable wizarding robes of pale gray over a form that was only slightly plump. When she looked at him he knew instantly that he liked her. She had kind brown eyes. This woman was the motherly type, or as Cassie always said the nurturing sort.

"Well, hello dear," Molly Weasley said in a welcoming and gentle tone. "I recognize you from your pictures though I must say you are far more handsome a boy in person. How do you do Leonis? Or do you prefer Leo?"

He smiled as he approached her. "Leo is fine if you prefer. I answer to both," he promised her.

Molly began to get up when Narcissa leaned forward and pushed the woman back down with a gentle hand. "None of that. You have been on your feet since early this morning. Take the time to rest, trust me, the day will get more hectic."

Leonis looked confused at Molly. "Are you hurt Mrs. Weasley?" he asked and found he disliked the idea that she could be hurt. He frowned and concentrated for a moment allowing his magic to unfurl and gently touch hers. He recoiled almost at once feeling a sense of weariness but not actual pain.

"Oh no," Molly assured him with a laugh. "I came over here late last night and began cooking for the vigil. I knew everyone would need their strength so I made plenty of foods for everyone to kip down to the kitchen and nibble on throughout the day. Then there was no time to sleep. I had to race home and change. I saw my dear Arthur off to work and got the kids ready and then my Mother-in-law and Father-in-law were ready to go and willing to help me with the kids. Narcissa and your mama are just being incredibly nice to me."

He laughed then. "Draco said you were blessed with a number of children. I do look forward to meeting them," he told her.

Olivia smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "You go sit with Draco for now. I know that Cygnus is insisting that you will have to go into Walburga's room at some point in the day," she scowled at the last part.

He nodded and with a polite bow to both Narcissa and Molly he took his leave of the ladies and soon found himself seated beside Draco. "If Grandma Walburga had been anything like Mrs. Weasley then this would truly feel like a solemn occasion," Leonis whispered to his three comrades.

There were nods all around. Each of the boys had been immediately drawn in by the red haired woman's nurturing presence. "I wish my mother was like that," Blaise whispered. He did not often make such confessions but then, today was not a normal day at all. It was a solemn occasion and a solemn duty lay before them.

The moment of solemnity passed when his brother Ernie came into the room with a gaggle of red heads trailing behind him. Ernie immediately raced to him and enveloped Leonis in a hug. "I'm so sorry that your Grandma is dying, Leo." Ernie said in his matter of fact way. He loved that about Ernie. His little brother did not dissemble like the other children of the House of Black did then. He either told you just what he thought or he held his tongue completely. It was refreshing.

He rubbed Ernie's back and felt grateful when his brother chose to stay near him for a time. "Thank you, Ernie," he said and then smiled at his little brother. "You've made some friends," he added. It was a hint for Ernie to properly introduce him to the Weasley children.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I have," Ernie said with a chuckle. "They are really nice Leo," he assured him with enthusiasm and then he pointed out the oldest boy. "This is Percy Weasley. He's nine so in a few years he'll be off to Hogwart's like his older brothers Bill and Charlie."

Percy smiled gently at Leonis. "It's nice to meet you Heir Black."

"Please, call me Leo or Leonis," he protested instantly. This boy, four years older than him seemed shy and quiet. He had about him a calm and soothing presence though that Leonis liked very much. He liked the feel of Percy's magic, especially when compared to his siblings. Percy's magic was like the calm in the eye of a storm when compared to the four red haired children around him. "We are cousins after all. We should try to be on first name basis when it is alright to be."

Percy's smile grew brighter, his gray eyes showed genuine pleasure at the thought of being able to count on their familial bond. "Thank you, Leo," he then smiled and turned toward the two boys seated beside him. "These two are Fred and George."

"I'm George!" the one who had been called Fred protested.

"And I'm Fred!" insisted the one who had been called George.

Leonis expected Percy to look embarrassed at having gotten his twin brothers names wrong, but Percy did not. Instead the boy rolled his eyes and said firmly. "Oh stop it! You," he said pointing to the one insisting to be George, "are Fred. And you," he then pointed at the one insisting to be Fred "are George."

There was silence for a moment as all of the children watched in fascination. Then there were identical smiles on the faces of the twins and the question was raised "Blimey, how do you do that?"

The one who was truly George looked at Leo and explained, "Even our own parents cannot tell us apart but our Percy here always does, without fail."

"He's bright is our Percy," the one who was really Fred proclaimed. "Still wish you'd tell us how you know though."

Percy smiled fondly at his little brothers. "That's my little secret," he told them. "It's really no fun for you if you know how I know anyway."

"Fair enough, but answer me this," Fred began. "Can anybody do it? Could Ron figure it out?"

"No, not just anyone can do it. Ron couldn't figure it out though I think that perhaps Ginny can. I know that Leo can though and I think that Draco and perhaps Theo can as well," Percy admitted.

"What?" the one called Ron spoke up for the first time. "Why them and not me?" he demanded that Percy tell him and his tone was bordering on rude.

Percy shook his head at Ron's behavior but did not bother to chide him since he had not actually crossed a line. "Your magical strength is different than theirs is, that's all. Your magic is better suited for combat magics not detection magics."

Leonis watched as the one called Ron stared into Percy's eyes. After a moment Leonis felt it, the push of Percy's magic, gentle and cradling around Ron's own and slowly, fascinated, he watched as Ron became less combative and more accepting of what Percy had said. "Oh, well alright then. But could you help me figure out when they are lying at least, because I hate when they try to trick me." The older Weasley boy smiled and promised to help his brother to learn to dissect the twins lies.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, by the way," Ronald began and held out his hand for Leonis to shake.

"Leonis Black, pleasure," he said as he shook Ron's hand.

"And this is our sister, Ginny, well Ginevra, but we call her Ginny," Ronald introduced the shy red-haired girl. She had the same brown eyes as her mother Molly.

"It's nice to meet you Ginny," he said to her.

"You too," the shy girl managed to say before once more falling silent and stealing glances past him. It took Leonis a moment to realize that she was stealing glances at Draco. He wondered if it was due to the fact that Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley were not exactly fond of one another.

There was a long standing feud between the House of Weasley and the House of Malfoy. Leonis was not really sure what it was about but the rumors said it was over a stolen bride. Which side stole the bride, he had no idea. But Weasley's and Malfoy's had rarely gotten along since and so the old feud had continued to the current generation.

He did know that Arthur Weasley had been the voice behind several raids at Malfoy Manor. He had been a visitor to the Manor one night when Auror's had barged into Draco's room, where he, Draco, Theodore, and Blaise were sleeping. The Auror's had not only frightened them out of their wits but then had proceeded to terrorize them by destroying Draco's toys. They had taken Leonis' own favorite stuffed Lion, a gift from Narcissa, and had ripped it up because they thought it might be hiding a dark magical artifact. Leonis had been so angry then that he wanted to rip their throats out. Draco had fought against tears as they ripped apart his stuffed Dragon looking for dark items. Narcissa had been livid, her magic crackling around her as she ordered the Auror's out of her boys' suite of rooms. She had filed a complaint against the Auror's with the Ministry of Magic that very night. He was not sure the filing of complaint did any good though, but then Narcissa was a cunning woman. She had gone the step further to ensure that the story of the Auror Raid on Malfoy Manor made it to the Daily Prophet. Arthur Weasley's claims against the Malfoy's had not been taken seriously since then. It was hard to believe that Leonis was seated at a table with Arthur's children and having a nice time, all things considered.

The day passed much in this fashion with Leonis spending as much time as he could with the other children. They talked about their homes. Leonis and Draco asked several questions about the Burrow, the home of the Weasley children. It sounded like a fascinating house and a fascinating place. They were so used to being cooped up behind the blood wards of large manor houses. Other than the townhouses of London, they really had not seen other types of homes. Theo and Blaise were able to engage Ron in conversation about games that he liked. He adored Quidditch and he bragged about the large space that the Weasley's had in which to play it. The boy also liked Wizards Chess, which he had been learning to play. Percy was good at the game and so he asked the Lady Narcissa Malfoy if there was a set in the house.

Narcissa had returned some time later with a board and the pieces. Leonis had stared at the board recognizing it somehow and he slowly and gently ran his hand over it. There was a sort of reverence in the way he touched the board. He looked at the side of the board where initials were carved and inlaid with gold.

R.A.B.

He felt a chill race down his spine even as he watched Ron and Percy set up the pieces. He knew that R.A.B. must be Regulus Arcturus Black. He should have expected it. This was the home of Regulus before his untimely death. He would not be able to run away from mentions of his uncle here in this house. He excused himself with the excuse that he was thirsty a few moments after the game of wizards chess began and he left the library behind.

He wandered the house hoping to find the room that belonged to his father. As he turned the corner he noticed that the family House-Elf, Kreacher was standing by the stair railing. "Kreacher, are you unwell?" He asked gently.

The House-Elf turned to him and stared at him for a moment and then began to cry. "Oh young master has returned to me!" he wept. "Master, oh master thank you for returning for Kreacher!"

Leonis blinked in astonishment as the House-Elf threw himself to his knees before him in abasement. "Umm, Kreacher stop that. Stand up," he ordered.

There were more sniffles before Kreacher obeyed. His large eyes were tear bright but happiness and adoration shown through those eyes. Leonis was not sure what to make of it, but clearly the House-Elf seemed to feel bonded to him. He frowned and let his magic reach out to Kreacher's. He recoiled in surprise when he noticed that there was a tendril, a tie between them just like there was a tie between himself and Kryn. How or rather when did that happen? Perhaps it had happened when he was a baby? Was this yet another mystery to do with Regulus?

"I'm sorry Kreacher, I did not know you were bonded to me," Leonis said gently. Had he known, well he was still not sure that he would have had Kreacher at Ivy Hall with him. Aunt Cassiopeia was not fond of the House-Elf and since Ivy Hall was her residence, he could not easily ignore her will.

"How can Kreacher serve Master?" the House-Elf croaked out.

He thought for a moment and decided that there was surely no harm in asking Kreacher. "I wish to be taken to the room of Sirius Black."

Kreacher seemed to frown. "Nasty boy who broke his mother's heart," the House-Elf spat.

"Have a care of what else you say," Leonis said in a stern tone of voice. "His mother did little to earn such devotion or care from either of her sons."

Kreacher bowed his head and then turned to lead him up a flight of stairs to the fourth floor. He was led down the hall to a door that bore initials S.O.B. Leonis slowly turned the handle to the door before he entered the room. Gryffindor colors dominated the room. Red and gold bedspread and hangings. Red and gold curtains on the windows. Glossy photos from muggle magazines were stuck to the wall and Leonis realized very swiftly that he would never be able to tear them off of the walls. His father had used a permanent sticking charm to place them upon the walls.

He sighed as he sat down on the bed, dusty from disuse. He was not sure how he had expected to feel about being in his father's old room. Surely he was supposed to feel some sort of attachment but he didn't. He felt nothing. Sirius had left his place so long ago maybe that was why he could not connect.

He slowly walked across down the hall to go back the way he came but he froze before the door that said R.A.B. He stared at the door for several moments of agonizing indecision before he put his hand to the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He strode several steps before he froze in the middle of the green and silver decorated room. The Slytherin banner hung over a writing desk and for a brief moment Leonis felt as though he had sat at that very desk before doing school work. It was impossible, of course it was. He had never entered this room before and yet, why did it feel so familiar to him?

He turned away from the desk and stared for a few moments at the bed. The room was dusty and he felt as though he were suffocating just standing in the room. The air felt heavy with dust and with memories of the boy who once belonged there. He turned away and swiftly strode from the room with Kreacher racing at his heels. When he reached the stairs he paused and told the House-Elf, "I want you to clean Regulus Black's room. I want his things left as they are for the moment but make the room spotless of all dust and grime."

"Yes Master," Kreacher said and he seemed pleased and happy that Leonis had given him chores to do. As Leonis descended the stairs it made him wonder if part of the ill kept appearance of Grimmauld Place was due to the fact that Kreacher might need to be told to clean the place. It was something he would have to consider in the future. Kreacher was, after all, his House-Elf.

As he reached the second floor and turned back to the library he found his upper arm suddenly grabbed in a painful grip. He tried to jerk away but found the grip only tightened. He narrowed his eyes at the man who dared to lay his hands upon him. He frowned up at his Great-Uncle Cygnus Black.

Cygnus was the favored, as well as only still living, brother of Leo's grandmother Walburga. Leonis had learned to be wary of Cygnus due to the man's greedy actions as well as to the warnings of his Great-Grandfather Arcturus and his Great-Great Aunt Cassiopeia. Cygnus had been the God-father of Regulus Black, but had done little to nurture or support the young man until Sirius Black had been disowned. Then Cygnus had bullied Regulus into doing what he felt was right for the House of Black. Leonis had an instinctual dislike of the man. Cygnus was also the grandfather of Leo's favorite cousin, Draco. He might have felt some guilt over his dislike of Cygnus if it were not for the fact that Draco shared in that dislike. Draco had once told him not to trust Cygnus. Draco had based his opinion of Cygnus on the way that the man treated his daughters. The man bullied his wife and he bullied his daughters. It was really no wonder that Andromeda ran away.

"There you are," Cygnus snarled as he shook Leonis for a moment. "My sister lays dying and you go gallivanting around as you please," he snarled.

His glare sharpened as he stared at Cygnus. "I have not been gallivanting," he protested. "I have been awaiting the summons to attend my Grandmother," Leonis informed him. "I was told that a House-Elf would be sent to fetch me when she was ready to receive me. She is in a delicate state right now and does not need her nerve tested in her final hours by a mere child," the last he said solemnly and with the intent to spite Cygnus.

"Very well. You are to come with me now," Cygnus insisted and then he released his hold on him.

Leonis rubbed gently at his upper arm as he followed Cygnus to the master suite that belonged to his Grandmother. He entered through the open door and saw many of the adults of the family loitering in his grandmother's sitting room. Lord Black sat on a love seat with his wife Melania. Pollux Black, the father of Walbura and Cygnus stood by the window and in the seat beside the window was his wife Irma. Aunt Cassie was seated in the middle of a sofa with Callidora Longbottom seated to her right and Cedrella Weasley seated on her left. Septimus Weasley stood by a large painting of Walburga and Orion in their wedding attire. He was in an animated conversation with Ignatius Prewett and his wife Lucretia. Lucretia was the sister of Orion Black. His step-father Malcolm Macmillan and Lucius Malfoy sat beside Marius Black and his wife Petunia.

Leonis smiled at the sight of Marius and Petunia Black. If they were there then it meant that at some point Harry and Dudley must have arrived. He was sure that he would find them with the other children in the library, no doubt under the watchful eye of his mother and Mrs. Weasley.

Leonis paused for a moment and wanted to ask Petunia about Harry and Dudley but he could not. He was prodded along by Cygnus and so he was forced to go into his grandmother's sick room. He could feel that her time was almost at an end and he felt relief fill him at the prospect. He wondered what could be wrong with him that he felt so relieved at her dying? He did not relish the idea of her lingering on in pain, granted, but to be happy that she was dying seemed terrible.

'Am I a horrible person?' he wondered as he stared at her.

She was gasping for breath and her chest was rising and falling heavily with the effort to simply breathe. Her face was haggard and pale and she looked clammy to the touch. "I am here Grandmother," Leonis said and felt foolish for saying it. Still there was no guarantee that Walburga was truly aware of her surroundings.

He was surprised when she snatched his hand and held it in a strong clawing grip. "Regulus, my sweet boy," she murmured as she stared at him. "You won't end up like Sirius, will you Regulus? You won't betray me. You will not whisper our family secrets to Dumbledore? You will not shame the family by rebellious behavior? Oh Regulus, you'll be my good sweet child," she breathed out in ragged breaths.

His mind whirled as he stared at her horrified. He knew now, just by listening to her that her mind was gone. She thought him Regulus, had decided he must be her dead son. He refused to play that role. He refused.

"Grandmother, it is I, it is Leonis," he tried again to reach her.

"Swear to me!" she shrieked as her nails dug into his skin, her hands gripping him tightly. He winced in pain and felt blood as he instinctively attempted to fight her grip.

"Grandmother, you're hurting me!" Leonis cried out and whimpered as he fought against her grip.

"Swear now!" she gasped, her breathing more ragged than before.

There was a commotion by the doorway and he glanced swiftly toward it to see that the Lord Black was striding into the room, approaching the bed. Leonis felt a sense of relief in that moment and he turned his gaze back to his grandmother. Her nails were digging in deeper and he whimpered again in pain. "I swear to you that I will be all that I should be as the Heir Black," he said and felt his magic react to his words, his drawn blood adding to the oath he had made.

He felt the magic settle over himself and over Walburga and slowly she released her hold upon him and she began stroking his hand. She continued to stroke his hand for several moments as she attempted to breathe in and out. He felt his Grandpa Arcturus behind him and he willingly leaned his weight against the older man in order to be further away from the dying woman. He closed his eyes and waited in silence hoping that it would be over soon. 'Please,' he thought. 'Please, take her now. Let her have no more pain and cause no more pain to others.'

A moment later he heard the rattling sound of her breathing cease and he opened his gray eyes to stare at her still form on the bed. He stared for a few moments at her face and then he breathed in heavily and turned away from her and into the embrace of Arcturus. He tried to breathe steadily but he couldn't. His arm throbbed where she had drawn his blood and he felt tears come to his eyes. The whole event was too much. Just too much. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and then another and then he was lifted up and carried from the room by Arcturus.

"Leonis," Cassiopeia called out and several others murmured his name but he didn't pay them any mind. He buried his head in the crook where Arcturus neck met his collar bone and he wept bitter tears over the death of Walburga.

He felt Arcturus rubbing his back and attempting to sooth him. "I know," the older man spoke gently into his ear. "I know it's hard. She was not a kind woman, was not a good woman. She did not deserve your devotion nor affection and yet you feel shame for not being able to love her well."

Leonis could only nod his head because it was true. He did feel bad for not loving Walburga. She was his grandmother; he should have been able to love her. He whimpered and gripped Arcturus tighter, burrowed his head a bit deeper.

"No shame now," Arcturus whispered to him. "Walburga could have turned her life around when you were born. She could have redeemed herself by loving you as you deserve and in so doing you would have showed her the adoration she felt was her just due. But she did not and so you could not. It's alright little Lion."

Leonis closed his eyes tight and let the tears fall silently begging Arcturus not to leave him yet, not to put him down or hand him over to other family who would ask silly questions about why was he so upset. He knew that as the future Lord Black one day he would have to be in control of his emotions just like Arcturus, but he was grateful that right now he was allowed to be a child and simply cry out his own hurt.

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I thought it only fitting to write Leonis during the death of his grandmother. Obviously they did not have a close relationship since his Guardian's viewed her as a danger to his well-being. I hope everyone liked seeing young Weasley's, young Ernie, young Draco, young Theo, and young Blaise (even though Blaise and Theo were more or less just there in this chapter). We shall see more of Leonis and his friends in further chapters and we shall learn more about Sirius Black and whether the Black family intends to press for a trial for him or not. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your feedback!_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Birthday Wishes

Ivy Hall, Bracknell, Bracknell Forest, Berkshire, England

December 22, 1985

Arcturus Black stood at the window looking out on the grounds of Ivy Hall while the ladies finished arranging the many birthday presents to their satisfaction. Soon enough the room would be decorated in torn wrapping paper when their birthday boy finally could tear into his presents. Still, the ladies wished for everything to be just right, just perfect for their little Lion. He knew that Leonis would not care if the presents had been arranged in a nice-looking pyramid, he would only care that he got to open them as soon as possible.

He chuckled as he watched Leonis pelt Antares, better known as Dudley, with a snowball. The children had been outside for a few hours now building snow forts and playing a game of snowball war. He was not sure of the exact rules or of who was winning. With how many times each of the children had pelted the other with snow or pushed each other into the snow, he doubted that they knew who was winning either.

The teams had been split into two with Leonis as the leader of one team and Harry the leader of the second team. Leonis had Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass as his teammates while Harry had Dudley Black, Astoria Greengrass, and Blaise Zabini as his teammates.

"How goes the war?" Pollux Black asked as he sidled up beside him. He offered a glass of warmed cider which Arcturus happily accepted.

"Our Lion is winning but that is only because Hadrian is handicapping himself in this battle. He is going too soft on the Heiress Greengrass," Arcturus pointed out; even as they watched Harry hesitate to hit Daphne dead on with a snowball. Instead, Daphne managed to hit Harry.

"Clearly she has no such compunction," Pollux pointed out as he chuckled. "She'll most likely be a Slytherin."

Arcturus could only nod. He had not spent much time with his Heir's cousins, but what little time he had spent near the two Greengrass girls had him suspecting that Daphne Greengrass would be sorted into Slytherin House. He was sure that her sister would go to another house, although which one he was not yet entirely sure.

"I am not sure that we shall see Harry in the Snake House," Pollux said with a slight frown as he watched Blaise and Theo wrestle in the snow. "He has moments where he says something or does something that makes me think that he is truly Slytherin but then he has other tendencies."

"Gryffindor was the House that James sorted into," Arcturus said as he glanced at Pollux, his favorite cousin. "While I do not like the brashness of Gryffindors', there is no dishonor in being sorted into that house."

Pollux took a swallow of his cider. "Would it not be better for him to sort into Slytherin and escape the ghost of his parents?" he asked. "Even now there are murmurs of how much he resembles James. That aunt of his," he was cut off by Arcturus.

"Your sister-in-law, Petunia," Arcturus reminded him of Petunia's marriage into the Black Family. Petunia had been married to Pollux's little brother, Marius, for almost a full five years.

Gray eyes narrowed as they bore into his own. "Yes, my dear sister-in-law has pointed out quite a number of times that Harry has his mother's eyes."

"What of it?" Arcturus asked. "The boy does indeed have Lily Potter's eyes."

"Would Hadrian not be better off without the comparisons to James and Lily Potter?" Pollux asked. "People will expect that because he looks like them that he'll be like them. He'll disappoint himself if he tries to live in their shadow and he'll never reach his full potential that way."

"Would Draco have been better off not knowing you?" Arcturus asked of him.

Pollux looked startled. "What kind of question is that?" he asked. "Of course Draco would have every right to know about me. I am his Great-Grandfather," he said the last with pride, for he was quite fond of his Great-Grandson.

"Yet you would deny Harry the right to know his parents, who are only once removed from him, while you are three times removed from Draco," Arcturus pointed out.

The other man was quiet for a moment before he conceded defeat. "Forgive me, Arcturus," he said at last. "It is not as though I wanted to keep Harry from his parent's memory, but I do see how it can harm him."

"I think that it would do him more harm as well as make him more vulnerable if we did keep him from his parent's memory," was Arcturus' reply. "I can only imagine how hungry he would be for the knowledge of his parents if he was kept in ignorance. He would be so easily exploited by anyone who came up to him and said 'I knew your parents'. What a disaster that could be."

"You pose a very valid point," Pollux said, as he too imagined a young and vulnerable Harry eager to listen to strangers about his parents. "This way we can be sure he learns the truth and cannot be manipulated by those who want to use him."

"Precisely," Arcturus said as he turned his gaze back to the window. The sun was setting on the horizon, he noted distantly. The house-elves were now taking command of their charges and beginning to usher the children back in doors.

Soon enough the children had joined them and were being offered hot cocoa to help warm them. That the children had barely suffered the cold, he had little doubt. He was sure that their elves had done a good job of keeping each of the children supplied with warming charms to protect them from the cold as they played. The elves had already divested the children of their coats, winter boots, scarves, and mittens.

Arcturus watched in amusement as Hadrian sat beside Daphne Greengrass and took her hand and began to caress it gently to help warm it. "Do you see that?" Arcturus asked of Pollux and inclined his head toward where Daphne Greengrass was leaning against Hadrian Potter upon the love seat.

Pollux smirked. "I have noticed that he tends to be quite solicitous to Daphne when she is visiting. He seems to value her and care for her opinion in a way that he has not extended to Astoria."

"She does seem to be one of his favorites," Arcturus mused. He wondered if he was witnessing the famed 'Potter Soulmate' phenomenon in action. It was well known that James Potter had sought out the attention of Lily Evans from the moment he met her, though it would be years before he understood that he loved the girl. James' father, Charlus Potter, had been relentless in his pursuit of Dorea Black from the moment the two had their very first conversation. When thinking on the past actions of Charlus and James Potter, it was not unreasonable to assume that Hadrian was gravitating toward Daphne because a part of him recognized her as his one and only Soulmate. However, it could just be because Hadrian enjoyed Daphne's company. It was really far too early to be able to tell. Hadrian and Daphne were only five years of age after all. Much too young for Arcturus to permit a potential betrothal contract. He would dearly regret signing one for Hadrian if Daphne was not his Soulmate.

Pollux nodded. "Yes, and I have mentioned this to Marius but he refuses to countenance a betrothal contract for Hadrian just yet," he scoffed. "No doubt he is trying to appease his wife," there was a sneer in his voice when he mentioned Marius' wife.

Arcturus glanced across the room to where Petunia Black was sitting with Narcissa Malfoy and Olivia Macmillan. When Marius had first told him of his plan to marry Petunia Dursley, he had thought that Marius had lost the plot. Yet Marius' decision had proven to be the right course of action. They had gained swift custody of Hadrian Potter, Lily's sister was still able to maintain a firm position in his life, and they had even gained Petunia's son Dudley when Marius chose to blood adopt him. Marius' assumption that Petunia was a Squib had proven correct. It did make Arcturus curious about the Evans family. How could it have produced a Squib daughter and a powerful Witch in one generation? Surely there must have been a Witch or Wizard ancestor in their blood line.

"You do not approve of Petunia?" he asked.

Pollux glanced at him and smiled. "I like her well enough. She is a bit too clingy to her son and nephew. It makes things more difficult than they need to be," he explained.

Arcturus had heard Marius make that very same complaint. That complaint had been echoed by many fathers throughout the ages. He was about to make that very point to Pollux when Cassiopeia came into the room and called their attention.

"Dinner is now served," Cassiopeia declared. With that pronouncement the adults arose and the children likewise.

Arcturus watched with amusement as Hadrian offered his arm to escort Daphne Greengrass to dinner. Since Hadrian was Lord Potter, he was the social superior within this small grouping of children. As such it was his honor and privilege to escort the oldest daughter and heiress of House Greengrass. Theodore as Lord Nott was the next in rank to Hadrian and he offered to escort Astoria Greengrass. The girl politely accepted. Leonis and Draco as heirs Black and Malfoy respectively followed Theodore and Astoria. Blaise and Ernest as heirs to the Houses Rosier and Macmillan followed directly behind Leonis and Draco. Then Dudley as an heir of House Black followed them. It did his heart good to see that the children's etiquette lessons were beginning to take root. Hadrian, Theodore, Leonis, Draco, Blaise, and Ernest would someday be Lords of their own Houses. Daphne would one day be Regent of House Greengrass in keeping for male heirs. Astoria and Dudley would be expected to marry well to better enhance their families. That they were already being taught this would ensure that they did not rebel against it later in their teenage years, he hoped.

Dinner was a happy affair with much laughter from the children, who were only occasionally scolded by the adults. The adults spoke of various plans about the future. It was almost the new year and with it would come many responsibilities. This time of blessing and respite could not last. Narcissa, Olivia, Petunia, and Cassiopeia gossiped about various lords and ladies and spoke briefly of the Yule Ball that was being hosted that year by House Malfoy. The Malfoy family long held the distinction of overseeing hosting the Yule Ball while the Black family always hosted celebrations for Samhain. This year was apparently the first year that Narcissa had full charge of hosting the ball. Her two sister's-in-law had assisted her in the years previous.

Once dinner was completed the desert course was brought in, complete with a chocolate cake decorated with a great Lion to represent Leonis. The children were all too happy when Leonis blew out the candles and then the house elves began to serve up slices of birthday cake.

Soon after the children had finished two slices each of birthday cake the adults and children adjourned to the lounge where Leonis was permitted to begin opening his birthday presents. He enlisted the aid of his friends to see the job done more swiftly. The boy took a few moments to thank each one of them and he had saved Arcturus for last. He slowly approached Arcturus holding the card that Arcturus had gifted him for his birthday. Within the card Arcturus had written that Leonis need only ask him what he wanted and Arcturus would get it for him.

Arcturus smiled at the child, his Leonis, his Regulus, the Heart of the Lion and future of House Black. "Do not be afraid," he urged the beloved child. "You need never fear telling me what you wish. Tell me, what would you have me give you for your birthday, Leonis?"

Leonis looked up at him, gray eyes peering at him from the black fringe, weighing him and measuring him. Arcturus had never seen Leonis look at him in such a manner before. "Do you mean what you wrote on this card, Grandfather?" Leonis asked in a tone that held a great vulnerability.

Arcturus nodded his head in the affirmative. "I do indeed my dear child. Just like last year. You just have to name your wish and I will see it fulfilled."

Leonis stared at him in silence for a few moments more before he glanced back toward the couch where Draco and Hadrian were seated side by side. Both boys gave him a smile and a nod of their heads. Leonis nodded then and turned back to Arcturus. "I wanted to ask for it last year but I was afraid to do so. I have wanted this for a long time," he explained.

"Then name it and I will make it so that you no longer need long for it," Arcturus promised. He wondered what it could be that Leonis wished for that he was so afraid of asking for it. Why did Leonis need encouragement from Hadrian and Draco to ask for this?

Then Leonis told him and he knew why the boy had needed a bit more courage. He also feared for the first time that he might disappoint his great-grandson.

* * *

"I want my father. I want Sirius Black," he told his great-grandfather in a clear voice that seemed to ring through the suddenly silent room. The only sound to be heard was the crackling of wood in the fireplace as it burned.

He stared at his Great-Grandfather who seemed to be in shock over his declaration. He knew that it might upset the adults around him. Aunt Cassie had never shown any affection toward Sirius Black. Uncle Cygnus seemed to despise him. Uncle Pollux seemed to dismiss him as though he never was a member of the family. Uncle Marius would not speak of him one way or the other. Now Great-Grandfather almost looked wounded at the very mention of him.

He bit his bottom lip for a moment wondering how he could salvage the situation. Clearly further discussion was required. "I want to see my father. I want to know him."

"Children are not permitted entrance to visit prisoners in Azkaban," Marius' voice said from Leo's left. The boy turned his gaze to his Uncle Marius and was swift to note the compassion in his gray eyes as he stared at him.

"Then perhaps he can be brought to me?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh Leonis." Murmured Olivia Macmillan. She arose and came to kneel by his side. She raised a trembling hand to his face and gently trailed her fingers over his cheek. "My darling, you must not think on your father any further," she said to him in a pained voice.

"Why?" Leonis demanded to know. "Why must I not think of him? Why can I not speak of him? Why can I not know him?" With each question he felt his heart clench and his breathing hitched slightly.

"Darling, your father, he," Olivia paused and stared at him for a few long minutes as though she were at a loss for words and only when Leonis prodded her with the beloved term "Mama" did she continue. "He did terrible things, my lion," she whispered. "It is why he is in Azkaban."

"I don't believe he did those things he was accused of," Leonis told her. Then he stared deep into her eyes and said "And I know you don't believe it either."

Olivia looked away, unnerved by his stare. "What I believe does not matter. The courts found him guilty," she declared.

"What courts?" Pollux Black asked then.

Leonis looked toward his Great-Uncle Pollux and noticed that his Uncle Marius and his Great-Grandfather were likewise paying Pollux their full attention.

"What do you mean Pollux?" Arcturus asked, with more than mere curiosity in his voice. Leonis recognized the ring of authority in his tones, the demand that Pollux tell him at once what he meant.

"I am your Proxy in the Wizengamot and have been since nineteen seventy-four," Pollux reminded him. "I have attended every session of the Wizengamot that you have not been able to and I always attend along with you to the ones you can make time for. You have never set in the Wizengamot for a ruling on the case of Sirius Black and neither have I."

Leonis stared at Pollux for a moment and then he looked questioningly to his Uncle Marius who was smiling as though he were the cat who caught the canary.

"Of course, they never gave him a trial. They threw him into prison to rot but never gave him a trial," Marius was murmuring.

Leonis took in the words with growing horror. "My father has been in that awful place all this time without ever being tried?" He trembled with fury. What was wrong with that Ministry of theirs that they had not tried his father for his crimes? Why would they not try him? Why?

Olivia kissed his hair, trying to sooth him even as she too trembled in growing anger. "Dumbledore," she hissed the name. "He was close to the Potter's, had convinced them to go into hiding but not on one of the Potter properties. He convinced them to hide at Godric's Hollow."

"He insinuated before the Wizengamot and the Department of Law Enforcement that Sirius Black had been the secret keeper for James and Lily," Pollux added.

Marius frowned at that. "Was Petunia not the first choice for custody of Harry?"

"Sirius was, being as he was like a brother to James as well as being his second cousin," Olivia said.

"He was also Harry's God-father," Petunia murmured.

Leonis glanced back at Harry who gave him yet another reassuring look. The two boys had spoken often about Leo's desire to meet his father. Leo found it hard to believe that Sirius could betray James, Lily, and Harry. Meanwhile Harry was a kind soul. Thus, he wanted to get to know Sirius too and hopefully give him the benefit of the doubt. If Harry had not likewise been so curious about Sirius Black then Leonis was not sure he would have had the courage to ask for this particular gift for his birthday. As intrigued about his father as he was, Leonis did not want to do something that would hurt Hadrian. If seeing Sirius Black would hurt Harry then Leonis would rather the man stay in Azkaban.

"Dumbledore has done quite a few fishy things when it comes to our Hadrian," Marius murmured thoughtfully. "He urged James and Lily to live with Harry outside of the protection of the blood wards of the Potter Estates. Even under a Fidelius Charm that would have made them vulnerable. They should have stayed on one of the Properties," he explained to the room at large. "Then he was whispering into the ears of Magical Law Enforcement that Sirius Black was the secret keeper just a few hours after the Potter's deaths. He sent Hagrid to collect Harry away from Sirius. He placed Hadrian with Petunia despite knowing that it was unlawful to have done so and that they boy should have been placed with a magical family since he had already done accidental magic."

Petunia frowned then and picked up the story from there. "He was furious when he found out that I had married Marius and he demanded that I return to Vernon," she said with a shiver for she still remembered how frightened she had been of the angry Wizard.

"He clearly did not want Harry to grow up in the bosom of the Black Family," Cassiopeia said as she pursed her lips together.

"I never did like that Dumbledore," Melania spoke up. "He was a Professor when I was in school and he was the Head of Gryffindor House. He always argued for his Lions and shifted the blame onto other houses. Surely his Lions could do no wrong."

Leonis listened to the few murmured agreements from others who remembered their school days at Hogwarts. He frowned as he thought over everything he had heard in the last few minutes. "Wait, so he was never given a trial. Doesn't that mean they are illegally holding him prisoner? And this Dumbledore does not want Harry raised with us?" Leonis asked.

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes, darling," she confirmed. "Dumbledore has tried and failed through both threats and legal means to gain custody of Harry," she explained. "You are right, it does mean they are holding Sirius illegally."

Marius smiled at Arcturus as he said, "This just might work."

Leonis snapped his head up to look at his Great-uncle Marius and his Grandpapa Arcturus. He listened intently as they began to talk strategies of what they must do to get Sirius Black released from Azkaban Prison.

'Soon,' he thought as his gaze caught Harry's and both boys smirked. Soon both Harry and he would get to meet Sirius Black.

'Soon father,' Leonis thought. 'Soon!'

* * *

 _Leonis has now asked for his father and the Black family is begining to plot how to release and take custody of Sirius Black. Next Chapter we will see more on how the Black family goes about obtaining the release of Sirius and exacting revenge on those who wronged him. After all, my Black's must have their revenge. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope everyone keeps enjoying this story!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Trials and Tribulations

Azkaban Prison, North Sea

Sirius Black curled into a ball in the corner of his cell. His hair was an oily mass of black waves and curls that fell into his face, acting as a curtain to shield him from the guards whom were even now opening his cell doors. That the guards were coming into his cell confused him. Never, not once, in all his years of imprisonment had the human guards entered his prison cell. They had come by the door, looking within and taunting him in smug superior voices at the fact that they were free and he was locked away like a criminal.

"Murderer," they had called him.

"Betrayer," they had spat at him.

"How does it feel to have betrayed and murdered your best friends?" they had asked him.

Sirius had always responded the same. He was not a murderer and he was no betrayer. He knew he wasn't. No matter how many times the Dementors came near him he held firmly to the truth. He was innocent of the charges against him. He had not betrayed James to his death. He had not even killed Peter, the real traitor. He had meant to capture Peter only, to take him into Auror Custody and force him to explain why he had betrayed their best friend. Now, he would not mind getting his hands on Peter and ending his miserable little life. Vengeance burned in his blood. It was, he remembered vaguely as he stared at his uneasy guards, a Black tendency to feel their blood boil with the need for revenge.

"Up now Black," one of the guards finally spoke to him. "Get up now, you are wanted for questioning at the Ministry."

The thought of going to the Ministry of Magic, of leaving Azkaban was incredibly appealing and so Sirius slowly pushed himself up, using the wall to help support him in his weakened state. He was weaker than usual due to his lack of food. The guards had stopped feeding him a week ago and he did not know why. Now he began to suspect it was to make him more malleable for transport to the Ministry and more malleable to their questioning.

Sirius let the guards come to him and put him in the restraints necessary to transport him. He was an innocent man, wrongfully imprisoned. He had nothing to hide and no reason not to cooperate with the Ministry. He was an Auror who had defended and protected the public.

He held to those thoughts as he underwent transport. He kept to those thoughts when he was forced to sit in a chair that viciously wrapped chains around him holding him tight so he could not escape, so he could barely even move. He also struggled to keep it in mind when the chair was raised up into a cage in the center of a room surrounded by the Wizengamot, the Court of Justice, several Reporters, and to his surprise a few members of his birth family. Before Sirius truly had a chance to process what was going on the court was being called into session.

"Black vs. the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," was read out by a man that Sirius recognized as Tiberius Pucey. The man was arguably one of the most dangerous of the Hit Wizards that the Ministry had ever employed. "Lord Tiberius of House Pucey, Lady Adelia of House Dunbar, and Lord Andreas of House Spinks residing over the court."

"House Black you have the floor," Lady Adelia Dunbar added.

"Thank you, Lady Dunbar," came the smooth and cultured voice of Sirius' maternal grandfather, Pollux Black. "House Black felt it appropriate to file complaint against the Department of Magical Law Enforcement due to their abuse and ill treatment of a member of House Black, one Sirius Orion Black, Auror for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry Employee."

"In what way has Sirius Orion Black been mistreated?" Sneered Lord Spinks. "Were his accommodations in Azkaban not to his liking?"

There was laughter from the section that held the press and some snickering from within the Wizengamot. Sirius felt himself go stiff at the snickers, righteous anger burning in his breast. He was innocent. Innocent!

Pollux Black smirked as the snickers and laughter died down. "I do not think that Azkaban's accommodations would be to the liking of a rat let alone a scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Never-the-less, it would be most deplorable to a man who was innocent of the charges against him."

This was met with swift silence followed by soft whispers from those that watched the proceedings. Sirius glanced at Pollux with confusion. Why was his grandfather doing this? It was obviously at the order of Lord Black. Was Arcturus still alive or was there a new Lord? If there was a new Lord then he knew that the new Lord was his son, his Leonis. He often pulled up those golden memories of when he had spent time with Leonis. He had been in his animagus form at the time and had dared much in sneaking onto the grounds of Ivy Hall but he had done it and he had been at last rewarded with that little time with his son. He just wished he could have transformed into a man and held Leonis. He also remembered the very first time Hadrian James Potter had been placed in his arms. All his memories of baby Harry had helped to save him in Azkaban as well; though they, like his memories of Leonis, were always tinted in bittersweet sadness.

"You claim that Sirius Orion Black is in fact innocent of the crimes he was convicted of," Lady Dunbar prodded.

"Convicted of, ah yes," Pollux said, and he sounded far too smug. "Perhaps I shall first begin with that." He said and then he moved to pace around the courtroom, he walked around Sirius' chair. "Lord's, Ladies, and Gentlemen, before you sits a man in the chair of the convicted. He has served five years of a lifetime prison sentence in Azkaban Prison, the most dangerous prison that our kind could devise. He has suffered deprivations that would have weakened the strongest of men and women. He has been the prey of Dementors," He paused to let that sink in to the assembly. "Yet, here sits a man who was never actually convicted of any crime."

Once the last words sank in, a furor rose within the ranks of the Wizengamot. It was, much to Sirius' own surprise, Lucius Malfoy who stood to his feet to demand "If Sirius Orion Black was imprisoned for five years without an actual trial then his release must be undertaken immediately."

"That is precisely what we of the House of Black demand," Pollux stated firmly, regaining the attention of the room at large. "We demand the immediate release of Sirius Orion Black due to the Department of Law Enforcement's own incompetence in keeping to the laws. A man or woman can be held no more than a year awaiting trial before they must be released if said trial has not yet transpired. Sirius has been kept for five years. Even allowing for the extreme duress the Department of Law Enforcement was under during the days after You Know Who's defeat, this is a catastrophe."

There were more murmurs and the press were furiously scribbling down notes for how they were going to spin the story unfolding before them. Sirius wished he could snarl at the little vultures. He sent them an icy glare. Why though, why was his family doing this? He had disavowed them, cut himself away from them. Was his little Leonis the Lord Black now and was he longing for his father? Did he owe this to a child's longing?

"Order!" Tiberius Pucey called for and was swiftly obeyed. He stared at Sirius for several moments and Sirius met his eyes refusing to be afraid. He was an innocent man. He clung to the knowledge the way Regulus used to cling to him during a thunderstorm. Regulus, his memories of him were hazy. The Dementors had fed upon them during his time in Azkaban. They had also fed on his memories of Olivia Greengrass, no Macmillan, it was Olivia Macmillan and she had a child with Malcolm. She might have more by now. Pollux had said five years. Five years he had missed. They had begun to bleed together as he fought to stay sane in Azkaban.

It was when he heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore that he could regain control of his meandering thoughts. His head jerked to where the Hogwarts Headmaster, Chief of the Wizengamot, and an array of other titles sat. Why had Dumbledore not come for him and saved him from Azkaban?

"It is indeed a travesty of justice that has happened here," Dumbledore said. "Sirius Black had a right to due process and he did not receive it. And yet, to let him go on these grounds does not give justice to Peter Pettigrew nor to those that Sirius betrayed, James and Lily Potter."

Sirius jerked forward then only to feel the chains tighten around him slamming him into the back of the chair. He grunted in pain but it did not stop his mouth. His voice sounded like a harsh croak as he spoke. "I never betrayed James and I didn't kill that traitor, Peter. I am innocent!"

His voice had risen on the end and it rang clear in the courtroom. Everyone remained silent for several moments staring at him, even his Grandfather Pollux.

Dumbledore was the first to recover. "I wish I could believe you, my dear boy," he said sadly.

"Then, why can't you?" Sirius begged of him. He needed to know his answer. Sirius had given so much for Dumbledore. He had sacrificed so much that was sacred for the man.

Albus Dumbledore looked at him with sad blue eyes. "Your past counts against you, I am afraid. You know of what I speak, Sirius. Events from your last few years at Hogwarts."

Sirius felt devastated at Dumbledore's words. He had given up his family for Dumbledore and his cause, the precious Light. He had thrown away his bond to his parents. He had pushed away his baby brother whom had still needed him. He had stood in the office of the Lord Black and been offered access to his son if he would just forswear his vows to follow Dumbledore. He had refused to be forsworn to the vows he had made, had given up even his son for Dumbledore and his cause. He had wanted so desperately to be a Light Wizard, but he was never seen as one, was he? He was always seen as a pretender. Once a Black, always a Black and there were no Darker Wizards than the Black's.

"Yet this does not a traitor make," his defense came from the unexpected source. Severus Snape had stood from his seat beside Lucius Malfoy. He wore the proper elegant robes of the Wizengamot and Sirius idly wondered just when had Snape become a member. Then he remembered that Snape had taken up the Prince seat just half a year before James was murdered.

Albus Dumbledore looked on Severus with curious eyes. "What are you saying, Severus?"

"I am saying, Dumbledore, that Sirius Black might do anything to get rid of an enemy, his Auror Record speaks for itself in his diligence to defeat Death Eaters and see that the good people could move about safely, but this does not mean he would betray a friend. James Potter was a brother to Sirius Black. He would never have betrayed him." Snape defended him.

Albus nodded, looking thoughtful. "I too have struggled with this. I think all of us have."

"I didn't betray James," Sirius once more insisted.

Pollux searched his face, watching him with a calculated look to his gray eyes. Then he turned to face the Wizengamot. "I propose we see Justice properly served here today. Sirius shall be given his trial here and now and we shall once and for all know his innocence or guilt. If he be guilty, despite the Department of Law Enforcement's slip, the House of Black will drop its charges and Sirius Black will go to Azkaban. However, if he is found innocent then the Department of Law Enforcement will issue full pardon, public apology, and he will be given the back-pay owed to him as an Auror working in the Department of Law Enforcement."

Tiberius Pucey looked amused as the Wizengamot murmured behind his back. He turned his gaze to the Chief of the Wizengamot, one Albus Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore who stood and said on behalf of the Wizengamot, "We are agreed."

"In this case, I demand that Veritaserum be administered to Sirius Orion Black at once," Pollux said. "The sooner we may question him the sooner I shall have the pleasure of watching you apologize to my Grandson for the hell you have put him through," the last was said with a sneer.

Sirius heard childish giggling to the left and he glanced toward it, wondering who would have allowed a child into the court room. His blue eyes widened when he saw his Great-Aunt Cassie sitting with a black-haired boy who had gray eyes beside her. A boy with pale blond hair and gray eyes was seated beside the boy. The two looked to be the same age and thick as thieves. It was the black-haired boy though that held his attention. At first glance he thought of Regulus but upon further study he realized that the boy had a touch of Olivia and himself to the boy's features. He knew without a doubt that this was his son.

"Leonis," he whispered the child's name.

The boy looked at him as if he had heard him. He stared at the child for a few moments and the boy gave him a gentle smile. It was an encouraging smile and Sirius no longer had a single doubt that this child had stirred his family into seeking justice on his behalf. The rest of the Black family would have let him rot in Azkaban. It would have suited their sense of revenge. He had insulted them, consistently defied them, and he had embarrassed them. They would have thought it fitting to let him lie in the bed he had made for himself. How had he managed to do it? He had never had the ability to gain what he wanted from his family at any age. Regulus had been that gifted though. Was his little Lion more like his baby brother than he was like Sirius?

He let his attention remain on his child as the boy whispered with the blond-haired boy. The blond-haired boy had delicate features that reminded him of his cousin Narcissa. He had always thought that 'Cissa was the most beautiful of her sisters. Bellatrix and Andromeda had a sinful sort of beauty that one came to expect in the Black's. It held an aura of danger. Narcissa was more like a bright shining jewel. This boy was like that. He wondered if this was her little Dragon, her Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

"Sirius," Pollux said to him and with a soft groan Sirius slowly turned his attention to his Grandfather. He did not want to look at Pollux. He wanted to rest and watch the children until he could just drift to sleep. He could not drift off though, no. Not now. He was weak, the lack of food had played hell on his system but he could not give up yet. His name needed to be cleared. He could drop after that, but not before it.

"Yes?" He managed to verbalize.

Pollux seemed to understand that Sirius needed to conserve his energy. "Save your strength. The serum will compel your compliance as you well know. After this, Arcturus has arranged for you to reside at Alphard's home in Trieste, Italy. The weather will be good for you and you will be tended to by healers to help correct the damage of your incarceration. You will see a mind healer," and Pollux smirked as he saw the objection in Sirius' eyes. "You cannot object Siri," the older man said gently and softly so that others could not hear his words. "If you refuse the mind healer, then you will be kept from seeing Leonis and Hadrian until they are seventeen."

Sirius let his grandfather's words sink in. He hated mind healers. He had ever since he became an Auror and they were ordered to see one once a month due to the fighting they were doing against the Death Eaters. He could not deny he had seen terrible things as an Auror. He had seen awful things in Azkaban as well. His thoughts tended to wander without his control. He knew that his weakened body was part of this, but his Mental Shields were weakened from years of fending off Dementors. He could benefit from a mind healer this time. Besides, Leo and Harry were worth the fiery hoops they wanted him to jump through.

"Very well," Sirius whispered to Pollux.

Pollux nodded and then withdrew from his position of being so close. "We are ready to begin when the court is."

A man that he remembered from his days as an Auror came forward then to administer the dosage of Veritaserum. Sirius, felt it take effect almost instantaneously. He felt the dazed almost dreamy sensation that it was supposed to put him in. He idly remembered it would be far more potent if taken on an empty stomach.

"Is your name Sirius Arcturus Black?" asked Lady Dunbar.

"No. My name is Sirius Orion Black," Sirius responded in a monotone drone.

There were nods to indicate they believed him to be affected by the potion and then the true questioning began.

"Sirius Black, were you the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"No," Sirius responded to the shock of the courtroom.

Albus looked shocked at this news. It took him a moment to recover enough to ask, "Do you know who was the Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Who was it Mr. Black?" Dumbledore urged him to tell. There was an urgency in the older man's voice and grief as well. There was guilt in those blue eyes.

"Peter Pettigrew."

There was a rush of noise as people began to shout and mutter due to this revelation. It took a few moments for order to once more be returned to the court. Sirius took advantage of the time to study Dumbledore. The old man looked grief stricken and full of remorse. So, it seemed that Dumbledore had been fooled by their switch as well. He had believed that it would be Sirius who would be the Secret Keeper, as had everyone else. It was mildly gratifying to know that Dumbledore had been fooled. It was not easy to pull the wool over those twinkling eyes.

"Is that why you killed Peter Pettigrew?" Lord Andreas Spinks asked of him.

"I did not kill Peter Pettigrew," Sirius answered in the same monotone and he was grateful that the potion did not allow one to answer with emotion. Just the facts, no feelings. He felt oddly and blissfully detached from the proceedings.

"Mr. Black, please take us through the events on the night of October 31, 1980," Lord Pucey commanded.

"I was the Secret Keeper for Peter Pettigrew's hiding place. It was under the Fidelius. He in turn was the Secret Keeper for James and Lily," Sirius explained. "I felt the Charm break over Peter's hiding place and I went there immediately but could find no sign of Peter. I then went to Godric's Hollow, fearing that somehow a Death Eater had gotten a hold of Peter and tortured him into telling the secret of James and Lily's whereabouts. When I arrived in Godric's Hollow, I could see the house and I could see that a hole had been blown out of the roof upstairs. I entered the home and found signs of a struggle. James was dead on the floor and I wept over his body before pulling myself together to further search the house for Lily and Harry. I heard Harry crying upstairs and found him in the nursery in his crib. A lightning bolt scar was now upon his forehead. Lily lay on the floor and she was dead. I took Harry from the wreckage of the House and was met by Rubeus Hagrid. Albus had sent him to collect Harry."

"Why was Rubeus Hagrid sent to collect young Hadrian Potter?" Lord Pucey demanded to know and he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Dumbledore.

"That I do not completely understand," Sirius said. "He said that Dumbledore somehow knew that the Potter home in Godric's Hollow was attacked and he was sent to look in on the situation and to take Harry to Hogwarts," Sirius stared at Tiberius Pucey. "I did not want to hand him Harry. I had just lost James and Lily and I feared releasing Harry but Hagrid made a good point when he said that Harry needed to see a healer. Madam Pomfrey was at Hogwarts and she would be able to look him over. I knew that he would be safe at Hogwarts so I reluctantly agreed. Then I began to search Peter's usual haunts until I found him leaving one of them. He ran from me and I gave chase. He turned on me when I had him cornered and he screamed at me that I was the traitor, the one who had killed James and Lily. He then cast a spell on me, a laughing charm, simple magic but effective for the situation. He then cast explosion hexes around us. He cut off his finger and then transformed into his animagus form and fled into the sewers. The Aurors were swiftly upon me as I laughed and laughed like a madman due to the laughing charm."

"Pettigrew is an animagus?" Lady Dunbar demanded to know.

"Yes."

"What is his form?" she persisted.

"He is a rat," Sirius answered.

"Was he ever registered?" Lord Spinks asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Sirius answered.

"What happened to you after you were brought into Auror Headquarters?" Lord Pucey asked.

"I was placed in a holding cell for a night and after a day I was transferred to Azkaban Prison. I remained there until today when I was brought before this body for this case," Sirius finished.

Tears danced in the eyes of Albus Dumbledore as he spoke next, "My boy, we do indeed owe you a great apology. You tried so valiantly to protect your friends and even sought justice for them by going after the real traitor and yet you were the one who was forced to pay the price. You are a true credit to Gryffindor."

"He is a credit to himself and to the House of Black," Pollux interjected.

"I think it is clear that Sirius Black has suffered a grievous wrong," Lord Pucey declared. "This court declares that Sirius Black was an innocent man wrongfully incarcerated. His record shall be cleared. He shall be paid back-pay as well. Court adjourned."

Dumbledore came rushing toward him as the chains began to, rather reluctantly, unwind themselves from his body. "Sirius, my boy, I am sorry for the great wrongs done to you. I cannot apologize enough for not believing in you. I should have known that you would never betray James."

"Yes you should have," Pollux said with a slight snarl. "However, you did not. You let your grief over the loss of your favorite pupil cloud your judgement. Perhaps you are getting too old to hold such important positions, eh Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore glanced at Pollux. "I am relieved that the House of Black finally did right by Sirius."

Sirius almost chuckled as he watched that barb strike home. He noted his Grandfather stiffen but whatever Pollux would have said was lost when Dumbledore looked again at him. "Do you have plans for where to stay, my boy? I can offer you…" but Sirius never learned what Dumbledore intended to offer him.

"He's staying with me, where he belongs, of course," the voice was childish, yet cultured and it was achingly familiar. It sounded like Reggie's voice from when they were just children. He felt tears sting his eyes as he felt a small hand slide into his and squeeze. Then he felt another small hand take his other hand. He glanced to the left to see that the blond-haired boy had taken his left hand and his right was held by the black-haired Leonis.

"Forgive me child, I have not had the pleasure of an introduction," Albus said as he looked at the little boy who was opposing him. Sirius felt a flair of protectiveness and he squeezed Leonis' hand in warning. Dumbledore was not someone one should make an enemy of. His warning did not matter. Leonis was determined to push the buttons of the older man.

"I am Leonis Regulus Black, the Heir Black," he said. "And you are Albus Dumbledore, the Chief of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwart's."

"I am indeed," Albus said as he looked over the child. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Heir Black."

"Yes, I imagine it is," Pollux said as he placed a protective arm around his great-grandson. "You'll forgive us now, Dumbledore but we have much to do in very little time. Sirius was not fed during the last few days of his incarceration and he needs to rest in the care of medical professionals."

Dumbledore's eyes went wide. "Oh yes, of course, I am sorry to have kept you, poor boy. I do look forward to visiting you soon Sirius. We have much to catch up on, much to discuss."

"I am sure that he'll be seeing you Dumbledore, whether he likes it or not," the voice of Cassiopeia Black said from behind Sirius where she had been carefully watching over the young scions of the Black bloodline.

Sirius said nothing. The truth was that he dreaded the idea of seeing Albus Dumbledore when he was not at full strength. Dumbledore had been fooled by his ruse, that he knew. He did not hold it against Dumbledore to have been so fooled and yet, Dumbledore was the Chief of the Wizengamot. Having known Sirius and James so intimately, surely Dumbledore should have pressed for his trial. He was too embittered now to properly deal with Dumbledore and he had the wisdom to know it. He was now even more grateful that he would be convalescing in Trieste.

He watched Cassiopeia exchange a few more barbs with Dumbledore and he felt affection well up in his chest for the older Dame of House Black. He was still suffering the effects of Veritaserum and likely would do so for a few more hours. It seemed that Cassiopeia likewise knew it because she kept Dumbledore from being able to ask him any questions.

"It's alright, Leo and I will not let the man near you," the blond-haired boy whispered the promise to him.

He glanced at the boy and gave him a gentle smile, "You must be Draconis. You have your mother's looks. Not sure where you gained the protective streak though."

"He gained it from Cousin Lucius," Leonis spoke up, "Lucius is quite protective of all of his loved ones. He almost did not let Draco come today but he realized that I would need Draco with me, particularly since Harry could not come."

"Harry?" Sirius wanted to know about his god-son. Leonis had just spoken as though he and Harry saw each other often. Pollux too had used Harry as a threat against him. Obey their whims and he would get to see Leonis and Hadrian, disobey and they would keep the boys from him.

Leo squeezed his hand in reassurance. "He wanted to come but Aunt Petunia refused to allow it," he explained. Sirius vaguely remembered Petunia Dursley. Blond haired woman who was not very pretty. She was rather a plain Jane compared to Lily. Petunia had the most beautiful blue eyes though, her only great feature as far as Sirius was concerned.

"Harry lives with her and that whale of a husband?" Sirius asked because he could not remember the name of the man she had married.

"No, she is married to Uncle Marius. She is a proper Black. Uncle Marius has been helping her to raise Harry and Dudley," Draco explained.

Sirius took a moment to wonder at how strange his day was becoming. He had been freed from prison, exonerated of all charges at the whim of a child and now he was finally able to talk with his son. It felt unreal. He wondered if he would awaken soon to find himself back in his cell in Azkaban and realize that he had been dreaming of being exonerated, of holding Leonis' hand in his own. Yet if it was a dream why was Harry not there? Surely he would have dreamt of Harry there instead of Draco Malfoy.

He allowed himself to be escorted, the two boys never released his hands. He cringed slightly as they entered the Ministry Atrium and many lights went off at once. He felt the comforting presence of his Grandfather at his side. The older man's hand gently rubbed his back in a soothing gesture meant to help him to calm down. Sirius was surprised that it worked to some extent. It was the man's hand on his back, warm and comforting presence, that helped him to smile slightly for the camera's as they made their way to the floo.

"Mr. Black how do you feel about being a free man?" one reporter shouted at him.

"Mr. Black, are you angry at the Ministry? Do you want revenge for what they did to you?" another shouted out.

They continued to shout out their questions. Sirius fought against the need to answer the questions he heard, the serum still thrumming in his system. He was shielded by Cassiopeia who stood as a wall between him and the reporters. Her voice was loud, amplified by spell craft as she informed the reporters that Sirius would be willing to give a few interviews in a months' time after he had been given more time to rest and recover from his ordeal. In the meantime, the papers could send questions to Pollux Black and he would ensure that Sirius answered a few of the questions for the papers without overtaxing himself during his recovery. This seemed to at the least temporarily appease the media beast. Sirius felt both gratitude and envy at Cassiopeia's deft handling of the situation. He felt Draco push closer to him and grip his hand tightly, the better not to get left behind. Leonis, he noted, glared pointedly ahead of him refusing to look at the reporters.

It was a relief to reach the large floo place. Leonis led him into the fireplace and it was the child who took up the floo powder. "Pollux Black Residence, York Terrace East, Regent's Park," the boy cried and then Sirius felt his body undergo the terribly unpleasant sensation of floo travel.

He ended up on his knees on the floor of a tastefully decorated parlor, or at least what little he saw of it was tastefully decorated. He had not seen much more than a side table, a lamp, the material of a pale cream and dark blue sofa. He dug his hands into the lush thick carpet beneath him as he fought to calm down the nausea that roiled through him. He ignored the firing of the floo behind him and the noise of Pollux and Draco stepping through.

"What's the matter with father?" Leonis' voice held worry and Sirius longed to comfort the boy, but it was taking all of his strength to keep himself from vomiting on the beautiful rich carpet.

"He is ill, but he will get better," he heard Pollux promise the worried boys. "It will take some time boys. Azkaban is an awful place."

This settled the boys but did not stop them from staring at him with worry. It was Pollux who ordered a House-Elf to bring him a potion to assist with nausea. He tried to resist taking the potion out of fear that the vile taste would force him to heave it all over the carpet, but Pollux managed to convince him to drink it and he managed to keep it down. After a few moments, he was beginning to feel better. Pollux helped him to his feet and then led him through the hall and up the stairs. He was finally able to enter a guest bedroom that was decorated tastefully. He was laid upon the bed and his clothes suddenly vanished. He glanced up at Pollux who was completely unapologetic. Instead the man pulled the covers up to Sirius' chin.

"I would have insisted that you bathe, but I don't think that anyone could keep you up so for now I will let you sleep," he began. He then did something that nearly broke Sirius. Pollux ran his fingers through the strands of his hair and said gently, "I will be here in the morning Sirius. I will be your guard this night."

They were soon joined by the two boys who got comfortable on his bed. Pollux continued to run his fingers through Sirius' hair. They were joined by Cassiopeia a few moments later. Once she was settled into a chair by the window, Pollux began to speak softly and it took Sirius a moment to realize that he was telling the boys an old fairytale, one that he had once told him and Regulus. He smiled softly and wondered if his brother could hear the fairytale from wherever he went after his death? He fell asleep with Leonis Black the Heir Black and Draco Malfoy the Heir Malfoy pressed against his sides.

* * *

 _Thank you for your patience waiting for this chapter. My sister came to visit me for a few days and I had a wonderful time with her. Of course during that time I spent focused on her and so I did not write. I hope that this chapter pleases everyone. I want to give a special thanks to fellow fanfiction author LeonisAriesBlack for encouraging me. LeonisAriesBlack has a nice fanfic titled "Unexpected Family". If you like Harry and Hermione pairings then you should check out this story. Next chapter we are going to check on on the Longbottom family and see how little Neville Longbottom has been getting along over the last few years._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Bless the Child

Betany Hall, Halifax, West Yorkshire, England

February 3, 1986

The boy curled into a ball in the closet and hugged what was left of his teddy bear tightly to his chest. Silent tears leaked from his eyes as he huddled in the darkness and tried his best to remain quiet. He knew that his Grandmother and his Great-Uncle Algie were searching for him even now, he had to remain quiet so they would not find him.

He did not like his Grandmother and his Great-Uncle Algie very much. His Grandmother, Augusta Longbottom born of the House of Wood, was a very proud woman and she was very stern with Neville. She became agitated when Neville played outside in the garden. Neville loved the plants and he enjoyed putting his hands into the soil, but Augusta kept punishing him for doing that. She said it was not dignified for the Lord Longbottom to be seen playing in the dirt.

His Great-Uncle Algie was far worse than his Grandmother though. While Augusta was strict and stern, Algie was cruel and belittling. He kept devising games to play with Neville, games that were meant to harm and frighten him. Earlier that day Algie had caught him playing with his teddy bear. His Grandmother had told him it was the last thing that his God-mother, Lily Potter, had bought for him before her own tragic death. As such, it was considered precious by Neville and he was always very careful when he played with it. Algie had seen him playing with the bear and he had snarled about how it was undignified for the Lord Longbottom to play with childish toys.

"But I am a child," Neville had made the mistake of saying back.

He wished now that he had kept his mouth shut. His words had only been fuel for Algie's ire. He had grabbed the bear from Neville and had torn the arms off the bear before Neville could utter a syllable of protest. He was starting to twist the head off the bear when Augusta had entered the room and had issued a sharp reprimand to Algie. It was rare when she reprimanded her favorite brother. She usually gave Algie free reign to do what he wanted in regards to Neville. Algie lived at Betany Hall to help protect Neville and to help teach him how to be a proper Lord for the House of Longbottom. This time she had lectured him that the bear was a gift from Lily Potter and so Neville could play with it. Algie had thrown the bear down and had then sneered at Augusta and the two had begun to raise their voices in argument.

Neville had grabbed up the dropped bear and the two arms and he had fled from the room. He had sought solace in the rooms that belonged to his Great-Grandmother Callidora. Well, the suite of rooms belonged to her when she visited Betany Hall. She did not live with them. He wished that she did. He loved Grandmother Callie. She was so very kind to him. She would not allow him to be terrorized in his own home. He just knew it. He loved her rooms because he loved the feel of the magic within them. It felt different here than anywhere else in the house. It held traces of her magic and he felt safe within her chambers. Grandmother Augusta feared approaching these rooms and she never entered them. Neville would be safe until he chose to come out on his own.

'Never.' He thought. He never wanted to leave the safety of Callidora's rooms ever again.

"Oh Master Neville," the voice of his Personal House-Elf, Jint, spoke to him in the darkness. He felt Jint put his arms around him. "My poor young Master."

Neville turned then toward the House-Elf and burrowed his head onto the Elf's shoulders. "Why do I do everything wrong?" he asked in a whimper.

Jint combed fingers through Neville's hair. "No young Master, you do not do anything wrong," the Elf protested. "You are a good boy who tries so hard to please his Elders, but these two will never be pleased Master."

This made Neville cry harder because it was as if Jint had taken his deepest fears and given them voice. Neville tried so hard to please Augusta and Algie but it was never enough. He had not been in the garden in weeks just so he could avoid the temptation of touching the soil. He liked the way the magic of the soil felt, the give and take that transpired when he touched it, but Augusta had scoffed at him when he had tried to explain to her that he had felt the magic. She had said that he was practically a Squib and so there was no way he could feel magic.

Why did she and Algie think him a Squib? He did magic, he felt magic. He convened with nature when he went into the garden. He knew that was what he was doing, he felt the exchange. Why wouldn't she believe him?

"Jint will make things a little better, Young Master," the Elf whispered. He then took up the parts of the torn bear and with a wave of his hand the bear's arms were once more sewn onto the body as though they had never been rendered.

Neville stared at the bear as Jint offered it to him and he gently took it into his arms. "Thank you, Jint," he whispered.

"It is the least that Jint could be doing for Master," the House-Elf said with a touch of sadness to his voice.

Neville snuggled the bear close to him and in turn snuggled against Jint. "I don't like Uncle Algie," he whispered to Jint. He was careful to whisper, even here in Callidora's suite of rooms. Words had power and voicing thoughts in Betany Hall was dangerous for the young Lord Longbottom. Too often the Portraits or the House-Elves that worked so diligently for his Grandmother had heard him and they had told all that they had heard to Augusta. She never failed to punish him if she did not like the words he spoke aloud.

Jint nodded his head, his large eyes full of sorrow. "Jint does not like him nor does he like Missy Augusta."

Neville's head shot up to consider Jint's eyes. "Please, you must be careful of saying such things. I don't want her to send you away from me," Neville pleaded. He didn't know what he would do without Jint.

"Young Master need not worry. I am bound to you. The other Elves are bonded only to the Longbottom estate. They must answer to Missy Augusta until you come of age, but I don't have to. I only answer to you and I take care of you Master," Jint explained.

"So you are truly mine then," Neville said and he felt his heart flutter with happiness at the thought. He loved Jint. The elf was always so very kind to him. He would have been devastated if Jint had no choice but to betray his secrets to Augusta and Algie.

"Yes, young Master," Jint reassured him. Neville nodded and then once more settled snuggling against Jint and holding his teddy bear close to him. He liked the bear, there were pretty magics woven into the bear, Neville could feel them. They calmed him and helped him to fall asleep. He petted the soft fluff of the bear until he felt his eyelids droop. He was hungry, he had missed dinner, but he was more tired than anything and so he let his eyelids drop closed and let himself fall asleep comforted by Jint, his bear, and the residual magics of Callidora Longbottom that had permeated the suite of rooms that she only occasionally occupied.

* * *

Betany Hall, Halifax, West Yorkshire, England

February 6, 1986

"I don't understand how you expect me to groom him into a great Lord of the Wizengamot," Algernon Wood, better known as Algie to his sister and great-nephew, complained. "He's got enough of a magic spark to be a Wizard but only just. He's practically a Squib."

Augusta Longbottom shot her younger brother a glare. "Algie dear I have no one else that I can rely on to assist me in making Neville into a great Lord. I need him to grow up disciplined and strong. Much will be expected of him in the future."

Algernon stared at his sister in confusion. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked of her. "I already told you, the boy is practically a Squib."

She shook her head. "No. Albus explained it all to me," Augusta began to explain to her foolish younger brother. "There was a prophecy that a child would defeat You-Know-Who. The reason why those Death Eaters came here and attacked my Frank is because they were trying to kill Neville. They believed he was the child of the Prophecy."

Algernon stared at her in shock for several moments before he strode to the side bar and took out the glass decanter of the Longbottom's prized Strawberry Wine. "Very well, but that was then. You-Know-Who is dead. The Potter boy is hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived. Surely he is the one that the Prophecy spoke of."

Augusta shook her head stubbornly. "No. I am sure that what happened in that house was more the doing of Lily Potter than the doing of the baby Potter. But Neville, it all makes sense. He was shooting sparks from his hands when he was just a few weeks old. His magic was strong. Now, it's almost non-existent. I believe the torture of that monster, Bellatrix Lestrange, drained his magic."

"Drained? Are you sure she did not damage him?" he asked, and for the very first time he felt a brush of pity for the child. Had Neville been a powerful Wizarding babe only to be brought low by the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange? He had never let himself form a true attachment to Neville. The boy was practically a Squib, and Squibs were a thing to be ignored or pitied. He had often wondered why it was that his older siblings, Oberon and Augusta, felt it necessary to punish him by putting him in charge of training a Squib. Now though, he realized that they had not seen it as a punishment but an honor to assist in rebuilding the boy that was damaged.

"His healers insist that there is nothing wrong with him," Augusta said confidently. "So it must mean he is still suffering the drain. It makes sense. For him to escape Bellatrix's torture, he apparated himself from Betany Hall to Gracewood."

"Gracewood Hall?" Algernon asked. When she nodded the affirmative he promptly topped off his glass of Strawberry Wine. "Gracewood Hall is about two hundred and sixty miles from Betany Hall, and you say he apparated there as a babe?"

Augusta nodded, "Yes, he just appeared there. None of my House-Elves delivered him there and none of Callidora's did either. Neville had to have done it himself."

Algernon slowly sank into the chair nearest to the side bar. "So he really is a powerful little Wizard but he is recharging," he muttered to no one in particular. "And it seems to be taking so long because in fact his core is still expanding. Gussie, he could be one of the most powerful Wizards of the Age!"

She smiled at him. "Yes. Do you see now why I wanted custody of him? Who knows what would happen to him if Callidora had him in her clutches. It's bad enough that he clings to her when she visits here."

Algernon nodded his head. "Yes, but Augusta, this means that he could actually be more powerful than Albus Dumbledore."

Augusta smiled at the thought. She adored Albus Dumbledore. He was a powerful wizard, strong, and influential. She had entertained daydreams of marriage to Dumbledore many years ago when she was still just a school girl and he was her Transfiguration Professor. Her very distinguished, handsome, and single Transfiguration Professor. He was still a bachelor but she knew he would not be swayed to marry her. Dumbledore was a man, he had weaknesses, but Augusta had not yet figured any of them out.

She wanted her young Neville to surpass Dumbledore's might and fame. Her little Neville would be the most powerful Wizard of the Age. All that she did for him now, the strict discipline, it was all for his own good. He would thank her for it one day, though she knew that the day would be long in coming. It hurt to have to be so strict with him. He was a truly kind child who tried so hard to please her. There were times when she wished to just be his grandmother and gather him into her arms for a cuddle, but then she would remind herself of his future, of how strong she had to make him. She could not let her own weaknesses hinder Neville's growth. She must be strong and strict.

Discipline was a word that the Wood family knew all too well. They were well disciplined in all that they chose to do. She had chosen to cultivate Neville and to protect him until he came of age. She intended to do just that.

"That is my hope," Augusta admitted to him. "I pray that he proves to be a more powerful wizard than Albus Dumbledore. The Longbottom family has always been considered a Light Sided family. There is no fear of him turning to darkness like other powerful wizards have in the past."

"You are so conveniently forgetting that he prefers Callidora to you, sweet sister," Algernon quite vindictively pointed out to Augusta. "She was born a Black and her association is still to that family. Why just last week while I was strolling through Diagon Alley after visiting the bank I saw Callidora seated at one of the outdoor tables of Calypso's Tea-shop."

Augusta frowned. "So you saw her drinking a bit of tea? Do you forget that I too frequent Calypso's shop?" she asked not understanding him.

He smirked at her. "She was seated with Cassiopeia Black and Cedrella Weasley," he informed.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust even as she reminded him, "Cedrella Weasley is her sister. It is natural they might dine together."

He continued to smirk knowing that Augusta was irritated to realize that Callidora was particularly close to her cousin Cassiopeia Black. Cassiopeia was a confirmed spinster, but one whose opinions mattered greatly in society circles. When Cassiopeia Black spoke even the more stubborn males stopped to pay heed.

"Alright, but the taint of Black blood is small in comparison to the Longbottom blood and the blood of House Wood," she said with some assurance in her voice.

Algernon did not believe for a second that she truly meant what she had just said, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. For his part, he was unsure if he could believe that Neville was anything other than a Squib. He feared that his sister was full of deranged ravings about Neville's supposed powers. The boy was a simple Squib and nothing more. The sooner Augusta accepted that, the sooner they could arrange for some way to quietly send Neville away, if not slay him outright. It would be cruel to allow Neville to grow up in a place where he kept thinking he could do magic when he couldn't.

It would be best to find out as soon as possible. Algernon resolved himself then and there to test Neville at the soonest opportunity to determine once and for all if he was dealing with a Wizard or a Squib.

* * *

Bettany Hall, Halifax, West Yorkshire, England

February 14, 1986

Algernon saw a golden opportunity to put his plan to test Neville's magic just eight days after Augusta's revelation. He watched the little boy as he played before the open window. The lad seemed to be gently petting the potted plants that resided beside the window and he was speaking softly to the plant. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the plant had been looking sickly just an hour ago, but now it looked vibrant and full of life.

He turned his head to the side and studied the plant. Was it possible that the plant was somehow responding to Neville? He blinked in surprise when he witnessed the leaf of the plant seemingly curve a bit around Neville's fingers. The boy giggled, a happy sound that caused a small smile to curve Algernon's lips. Still, it was impossible that the leaf had just caressed Neville. He released a mournful sigh. Augusta's mutterings about Neville being some prophesied powerful wizard was beginning to make him lose all sense. He couldn't let that happen. He needed proof that Augusta was right.

He believed Neville to be a Squib.

Augusta believed Neville to be a powerful Wizard recovering from spell-damage.

There was only one way that he could think of that would prove whether Neville was a Wizard or a Squib. He approached the boy and smiled at him, "It's time for a game, Neville."

The five-year-old looked up at him cautiously. "I don't want to play right now Uncle Algie," Neville said softly. The boy was timid and seemed to cower before him. Algie narrowed his eyes at him. He hated it when the boy showed him weakness. Why did Augusta honestly think this boy would ever be anything but weak?

"Well that's a shame, because you are going to play the game anyway," Algernon said to Neville.

Then he drew his wand and with the swish and flick he cast a wordless levitation spell on the boy. He ignored the way his chest twinged slightly as the boy yelped in fright at being magically hoisted within the air. He didn't really blame the boy. He was now at the complete mercy of Algernon and Algie found that he enjoyed the feeling.

He moved over to the window sill and stood before it even as Neville dangled at the window's edge. "Such a view from this spot," he told Neville. "I had always thought that it was such a splendid view of the surrounding lands, but of course this view does not belong to me. It belongs to you," he admitted and then frowned. "Well, it will belong to you if you can bounce."

Neville frowned at his uncle in confusion. "What do you mean that it will belong to me if I can bounce? What do you mean by bounce? Uncle Algie I don't…"

"Hush boy," he said sharply. Really the sooner he could get on with things the better it would be for everyone. Some part of him was sorry that Neville would not survive the fall, but mostly he was just grateful that he could prove to Augusta that he was right about the boy and that he had successfully rid the family from the shame of associating with a Squib.

He placed his hands to Neville's back and murmured gently to the boy. "It will be alright Neville. The game is simple. If you are a Wizard then you shall bounce, but if you are not a Wizard then you will have no magic to save you from the fall," Algernon explained to the trembling, frightened boy.

Neville shook violently and whispered through his tears. "But you won't let me get hurt will you Uncle Algie?"

Algernon frowned at the boy. "Neville, if you don't get hurt then you won't learn," he told the boy.

If possible the boy shook harder. "I…I don't want to play this game," the child said. "Please Uncle Algie, I don't want to play this game. Please let me down. Please let me go."

"Let you go, let you down," Algernon said and a smile curved his lips. "Very well Neville, as you insist." Then without further ado, Algernon pushed Neville hard sending the boy careening out of the window. He heard the boy scream in terror and watched as he began to plummet to the ground.

* * *

 _I know, I am terrible to have left this chapter off as a cliff-hanger. Next chapter more of Neville.  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: End of Sorrow

Bettany Hall, Halifax, West Yorkshire, England

February 14, 1986

The plant was dying. It was plain to the eye as the plant drooped that it needed more to sustain it than simple water and sunlight. It was missing some integral ingredient in the soil, some mineral that would have assisted it to remain healthy and to grow strong. Neville had not understood why his Grandmother had uprooted this plant from outdoors to have it placed in a pot and moved indoors. It had been growing strong and healthy out of doors. Now it was dying.

Neville could feel the withering of the plant as he gently ran his fingers over a stem of the plant. The leaf was curved, withering and readying itself to detach from the stem. He shook his head at the thought of letting that happen. Instead his fingers followed the stem down into the earth and he dug his fingers in until he found the roots. The poor plant was not getting enough nutrition. It needed to be watered more often than it was and it needed better soil, richer soil.

The House-Elves had obeyed Augusta and had uprooted the plant but they had not known to put it in soil exactly like that which they had found it. Instead they had used soil left over from the dig to build a grand pool in the garden. The pool was not for swimming though. His Grandmother intended to put little prettily colored fish into the pond. She had been obsessed with the idea ever since she had taken him to visit his mother's relatives, the Browns, and had seen that their grand gardens had a large pool with many magical fish in it. Neville had to admit that the Browns' pool of fish had been very pretty. He had liked his distant cousin, Lavender, who had taken him by the hand and shown him how to feed the fish.

He thought of Lavender as he felt the spark of his magic begin to feed the plant. A small smile curved his lips as he thought of his pretty blonde haired cousin. She had been just as shy as he was at first, but soon enough she had warmed to him and had taken him by the hand to show him around. They had laughed together over feeding the fish and she had shown him the plants in the gardens. She had applauded when she noticed him using magic to make one of the plants feel a little better. Lavender had then done the same thing, showing him that he was not the only one who could do it. He had felt less lonely with Lavender beside him, both of them feeding magic into Lavender's favorite flower bed.

He let his mind return to the present and slowly eased back the flow of his magic into the plant. He wanted to return it to a state of health, not make it dependent on his magic to survive. Lavender had warned him that if he fed the plants too often they would become dependent on him to survive, that they would morph and adapt to his magic and will. She reminded him of the stories of ancient sorceresses who seemed to have control over plants and fauna. He had learned a great deal from his cousin that day.

He sighed wistfully. He wished that his Gran would let him go back to the Brown's to visit Lavender again. Lavender had a younger brother to play with. Neville was envious of that. He was all alone. He had no one to play with and the adults around him were frightening.

Neville smiled at the leaf of the plant as it curved around his finger and for a moment he thought the plant was attempting to offer him comfort. Yet surely that was impossible. Plants didn't understand human feelings, did they? He would have to remember to ask Lavender. She would know, surely.

"It's time for a game, Neville," he heard his Great-Uncle Algie say and he froze. He wished that he could blend in with polished wooden paneling that made up the wall before him. Maybe then Uncle Algie would not be able to see him.

Neville looked up at Algie cautiously. "I don't want to play right now Uncle Algie," Neville said softly. He stumbled over his words, fear being his paramount emotion. Every time Algie wanted to play some sort of game with Neville it always ended with Neville hurt either emotionally or physically, usually both.

"Well that's a shame, because you are going to play the game anyway," Algernon said to Neville.

Neville shook his head in the negative and then yelped to feel himself lifted off the ground. He whimpered in fright when he was turned toward the window and found himself hoisted up upon the window sill with his feet not quite touching the edge of the window ledge. Tears blurred his eyes as he looked down at the ground below. Uncle Algie wouldn't make him fall, would he?

"Such a view from this spot," Algernon told him. "I had always thought that it was such a splendid view of the surrounding lands, but of course this view does not belong to me. It belongs to you," Algie admitted and there was a note of disapproval to his voice that caused a spike in Neville's fear. "Well, it will belong to you if you can bounce."

Neville frowned at his uncle in confusion. "What do you mean that it will belong to me if I can bounce? What do you mean by bounce? Uncle Algie I don't…" he pleaded but was cut off by his uncle's admonishment.

"Hush boy," Algie said sharply. He placed his hands to Neville's back and murmured gently to him. "It will be alright Neville. The game is simple. If you are a Wizard then you shall bounce, but if you are not a Wizard then you will have no magic to save you from the fall," Algernon explained to a trembling, frightened Neville.

Neville shook violently and whispered through his tears. "But you won't let me get hurt will you Uncle Algie?"

Algernon's voice was full of disapproval as he told him "Neville, if you don't get hurt then you won't learn."

If possible Neville shook harder. "I…I don't want to play this game," he said. Neville had never been so terrified. He moved his feet, straining to feel ground beneath him but he was held by the spell, still hovering where Algernon wanted him to be. "Please Uncle Algie, I don't want to play this game. Please let me down. Please let me go!"

"Let you go, let you down," Algernon said and he sounded cruel to Neville's ears. "Very well Neville, as you insist." Then Neville felt the hard push in the center of his back and he felt the snap of the hovering spell release him. He was suddenly falling and he screamed in terror as he plummeted toward the ground.

Neville had never been so terrified in the whole of his life. Coherent thought was lost to him as he fell through the air swiftly approaching ground. So, lost was he in his terror that he did not at first feel the warm magic that surrounded him. He finally noticed when he felt as if his descent was slowing. He closed his eyes tightly when he finally encountered the ground. He frowned in confusion when it felt as though he had simply fallen onto his mattress after jumping repeatedly upon the bed. It was a far cry from the pain and agony he had thought he would experience. He opened his eyes and noticed the sparks of magic all around him and at last he recognized the feeling.

"Grandma Callie," he managed to gasp out through tears of residual fear combined with tears of relief that he was safe, that he had not died due to the fall.

It was a moment later that the woman herself was on her knees before him and running her wand over him, scanning him for injuries. As soon as she was done she drew him close to her, enveloping him into a perfumed embrace. The familiar scent of lilacs calmed Neville and he let himself rest against her crying out his emotional hurt into her arms.

"Oh Neville, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Callidora Longbottom whispered fervently to her grandson. "I promise you, this is the last time. The absolute last time that those monsters will be allowed to touch you."

Neville wasn't sure what she meant by monsters. Did she mean Grandma Augusta and Uncle Algie? He only nodded, too upset to ask questions. He didn't want to do anything that would force his Great-Grandmother to stop holding him. He always felt the safest with Callidora. Her magic sung to him and always made him feel wanted and loved. He only felt that occasionally with Augusta. Sometimes it was as though she were holding back her love and Neville did not understand it. He never felt it with Great-Uncle Algernon. He was sure that the man did not like him at all.

'Of course, he doesn't like me. He just pushed me out of a window,' the thought came unbidden and with it a new wave of fresh tears. What had he done to make his Uncle Algie hate him so much? Why could he never please Uncle Algie and Grandma Augusta?

"Tildy!" Callidora exclaimed, summoning her own Personal House-Elf. With a crack the elf was before her, eyes widening at the sight of the young Lord Longbottom sobbing in Callidora's arms. "I want you to pack Neville's things. He will be coming to live with us at Gracewood,"

"Yes Lady Longbottom," Tildy replied before apparating away to do as Callidora had ordered.

"Really?" Neville asked softly through his sobs, his voice full of hope.

Callidora stroked a hand over his hair and smiled at him. "Yes, love, really," she promised him and then she arose holding him to her. "I must speak with Augusta and that vile brother of hers,"

Neville trembled. He didn't want to be in the same room as his Uncle Algie. A few tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and Callidora held him closer. "It is alright, Neville. I am here. I am here now and they won't be allowed to touch you," she promised him.

He nodded his head in agreement though he was not sure he believed her. Would she really be able to stop them from touching him, from hurting him again? She had saved him yes, but what if she had not arrived when she had? He would be dead on the cobblestones that is what. The thought brought on more tears. His great-uncle had tried to kill him. The thought chilled him to the bone.

* * *

"Augusta!" Callidora Longbottom called as she entered the great hall of Betany Hall. She was seething with rage and felt her magic crackling around her as she held Neville close to her chest. Augusta often claimed in public that Callidora was an unloving sort and that was why she had custody of Neville, well Callidora would never be crazy enough to believe that the boy needed to undergo deadly stunts to prove if he were a wizard or not. How dare Augusta allow Neville to be terrorized and in his own home no less?

Betany Hall did not belong to Augusta. It belonged to Neville, it was his as the Lord Longbottom, for Betany Hall had long been the seat of the Lords of the House. It was why Callidora had moved to Gracewood upon the death of her dearest Harfang. Augusta had not moved upon the death of Albert and that really should have told Callidora that Augusta was far too grasping. Oh, the signs were there, now that she looked. She was truly disgusted with herself for having ever let Augusta have custody of Neville.

'No longer,' she thought.

"Callidora, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the other woman frowned when she noticed Neville bundled in the other woman's arms.

"Your brother, he pushed Neville out of a window," Callidora said coldly to Augusta. "He attempted the murder of my Great-Grandson. He attempted the murder of the Lord Longbottom!" she exclaimed the last. Her voice carried, freezing Augusta and Algernon Wood who had just started to come down the grand staircase.

Augusta whirled to look at Algernon. "Is this true?" she demanded of her little brother. Had he really pushed Neville, even after everything she had finally shared with him?

Algernon nodded his head in the affirmative. "It was a game to determine if he were a mear Squib or if he were a Wizard. If you did not coddle him so, by slowing and cushioning his fall then we would now know, once and for all."

Augusta looked momentarily stunned.

Callidora felt her rage boil inside. "You insignificant little worm. Just who do you think you are to sit back and cast judgement on this child? He is Lord Longbottom, you are the younger brother of the Wood family. You are beholden to the Longbottoms. Your whole family is."

"More the reason that we be permitted to know if that," he paused and pointed at Neville. "is a Squib or a Wizard. He has shown no remarkable talent and no magic. I believe he is a Squib."

"More like you want him to be a Squib because it would mean that Neville cannot be Lord Longbottom and you think that the title would fall to House Wood," Callidora spit out even as she ran a comforting hand over Neville's hair. "I promise you that I would do all in my power to ensure that the Woods never become the heirs of the Longbottom estate."

Augusta frowned. "You cannot undo the will of your own father-in-law. His will stated that if Harfang did not have a son to inherit then the Wood family would be the inheritors of the title and estates; rather than letting the title become extinct and the estates fall into ministry hands," Augusta argued.

"Yes, but Harfang and I had a son, didn't we?" she said pleasantly to Augusta. "You were swift to marry him when you realized you'd never get to marry the man you really wanted," she sneered the last because of the memory of how it had pained her son, Albert, when he realized that Augusta did not really love him.

"I..Callidora, whatever you think of me, know this," Augusta paused a moment to gather her composure. "I truly came to love Albert very much. It might not have been the passionate regard that he deserved and had longed for, but I loved him deeply. I miss him every day."

Callidora frowned at that, for she could read no lie from Augusta. She had seen it often enough herself, the regard for which Augusta had held Albert. She had loved him in her way and deeply at that, but it had not been enough of what Albert had needed and as his mother that had angered Callidora. It still angered her, but Albert was gone and so was Frank, in a matter of speaking. Neville remained and it was Neville that she had to fight for, not memories of Albert or Frank.

"Very well," she conceded. "You loved Albert, and I know you loved Frank, so why then have you given so little of your love to Neville? He has been bereft of father and mother and he has needed great care."

Augusta frowned in anger. "I have done all that is right by Neville. I have been making him strong. There are terrible people and horrible things out there and one day he'll have to face them. I need him to be strong enough to face them and to destroy them."

Callidora felt her ire spike once more. "He is a child, he is not a weapon!" she exclaimed.

"That is a matter of opinion, isn't it?" Augusta said calmly. "After all, he is already a Lord. If he can be, must be that, then he can also be made into a weapon to keep himself safe and those that he loves."

Callidora frowned at her, fighting to reign in the spikes of her magic. Neville's weight in her arms was a comforting distraction that steadied her. "What if Neville had turned out to be a Squib, unable to save himself from that fall?"

Augusta looked at Neville and her expression looked stricken for a moment before it smoothed out to one of non-chalance. "Then, he would have died and I would have known that he would never be capable of saving us from the likes of evil or jealous wizards."

Algernon looked smug from his position just behind Augusta. It was clear that Algernon and Augusta did not think highly of Squibs. Callidora could not fault them for that. She had been brought up to think of Squibs as less than them, a subspecies of their own, set apart even from Muggles. Many families simply killed off the Squibs in their family. Harfang had thought differently of Squibs. He had always been kind to them, treated them well. A few Squibs were still employed at Gracewood due to Harfang's generosity. It took her many years to understand that when Harfang saw them, he saw living breathing people and not a label of gender, race, age. Her Harfang had always been a truly impressive and generous man.

Could Neville grow up to be a good man like her beloved Harfang had been? The potential was there, if he were to be raised in an environment where he could feel safe enough to grow and flourish. Oh, why had she ever thought that could be with Augusta? It had been a moment of weakness on Callidora's part. Augusta had just lost her beloved son, Frank, to madness invoked by over-exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. Callidora had willingly left Neville in Augusta's care to give her daughter-in-law a reason to continue. Now, she regretted the action. Neville had clearly not been properly taken care of and furthermore, it seemed more and more to Callidora that Augusta might need to see a Mind-healer. Perhaps she should have been forced to see one years ago, when Frank was driven insane.

"I am taking Neville to live with me," Callidora informed Augusta and as she knew would happen, Augusta immediately protested. Algernon joined his sister in the protestations and Callidora smirked cruelly at them. "Think you that I care for either of your opinions?" she asked with a cruel edge to her voice. "There is no reason that either of you could give me to excuse what happened today. You, Algernon Wood, attempted to murder the Lord Longbottom and you Augusta Longbottom allowed it to happen."

Augusta glared at her. "You do enough as the Regent for the Longbottom Title and Estates. I will continue to raise Neville."

"No, you will not," Callidora rebuked. "I will not leave Neville in your care ever again," she said sternly. Then she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "In fact, you will not be permitted to see him unless you agree to begin seeing a Mind-Healer, Augusta," she told her daughter-in-law. "Algernon Wood, you will never be permitted to visit with Neville. With any luck the two of you will never again see one another."

At that moment Tildy reappeared before Callidora. "Lady Longbottom, Tildy has packed Lord Longbottom's belongings as you requested."

"Thank you Tildy," Callidora managed before Augusta sneered at her.

"You cannot take him. I'm friends with the Chief of the Wizengamot and I know that he'll never let you take Neville from me," Augusta said invoking her relationship to Dumbledore as a means of frightening and cowing Callidora into letting her keep Neville. Callidora was far from cowed however.

"Good," Callidora said with vehemence. "Please do tell him. Then we can explain before the Court of Justice how Algernon Wood attempted to murder a Lord of the one of the old Great Houses, and how on top of that the Lord in question was under the age of eleven and was not even old enough for a practice wand," she smirked at Augusta.

Augusta paled slightly and she looked away from Callidora to stare broodingly at the far-left wall. "Will, you be pressing charges against Algie if I don't agree with this?" Augusta asked of her.

"Yes. Algernon shall be placed in prison if you do not fall into line," Callidora told her daughter-in-law. "That you care more for that worm's well-being than Neville's own is despicable."

"He's my brother!" Augusta snapped at her. "He's my younger brother."

Callidora fought the urge to hex the woman that her son had loved. "What he is, is a grown man capable of thinking through his possible actions. Neville is your grandson and he is a child. He is a child, Augusta. Five years-of-age only. He never deserved to be treated this way. Not under your care. You should have kept monsters away from Neville, not brought them into his house."

Neville tightened his hold upon Callidora and she once more ran a soothing hand over his soft hair. "Do not worry now, love," she murmured gently to him. "They will not touch you again."

"Tildy, take Lord Longbottom's belongings to Gracewood Hall," Callidora said. "Unpack them and put them away appropriately in the blue room," Callidora ordered and watched as Tildy nodded and then disappeared.

"Betany Hall belongs to the Lord Longbottom. I will give you and Mr. Wood a week to prepare your Dower Lodgings and move from Betany. You know better than to attempt to take items from Betany without permission. If either of you chooses to do so then you will be fined for theft."

Algernon glared daggers at her even as Augusta looked ready to argue. No doubt Augusta thought as a member of the Longbottom family that she had the right to take whatever she wished from Betany Hall. Even Augusta was not so foolish. The Longbottom's might be a Light family because they had ever produced Witches and Wizards with a great affinity for Light magics, but that did not mean that they were not also a Great Pure-blood family. There were spells and protections upon many of the items in Betany Hall that would curse Augusta and Algernon if the two thought to remove them from the home without the permission of the Lord Longbottom.

As Callidora turned away from Augusta and Algernon and walked calmly from Betany Hall and down the lane toward the end of the wards so she could apparate Neville to Gracewood Hall, she wondered which magic considered to be the Lord Longbottom? The courts currently considered Neville to be Lord Longbottom because there would be no chance of bringing Frank back from his break with sanity. However, Frank yet lived. Did magic then considered Frank Longbottom the Lord Longbottom and Neville was the Heir Longbottom? It was something she would need to figure out and soon.

* * *

 _First I would like to say Happy Birthday to my friend LeonisAriesBlack, who is here on FFnet and you should really read his story sometime. I hope that you like this Chapter of Renewal which I am dedicating to you as a Birthday Present!_

 _About Neville's relations..._

 _He is related to the Wood family through his Grandmother Augusta. Oliver Wood of Gryffindor Quidditch fame is Neville's Second Cousin. Oliver is the grandson of Augusta's older brother Oberon Wood. Algernon "Algie" Wood is Augusta's little brother and he is Neville's Great-Uncle._

 _He is related to the Brown family through his mother, Alice Fawley. Neville's maternal Great-Great Great Grandfather was Clover Brown. Due to this Neville is a third cousin once removed from Lavender Brown, Sorrel Brown, Pansy Parkinson, and Fay Dunbar. Pansy's mother was Azalea Brown and Fay's mother is Laurel Brown._

 _He is related to the Black family through his paternal Great-Grandmother Callidora Black. He is the fourth cousin of Leonis Black and of Draco Malfoy. He is the third cousin of Harry Potter. He is the second cousin twice removed of Dudley Black (formerly Dudley Dursley). He is the second cousin once removed of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley._

 _Next Chapter: Leonis Black meets Neville Longbottom._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Quiet Friend

Gracewood Hall, Exmoor, Somerset, England

April 17, 1986

Leonis Black calmly went over the litany of warnings that his dear Aunt Cassie had given him before they left Ivy Hall to apparate to Gracewood Hall to visit the Longbottoms. He walked beside his aunt trying to contain some of his excitement and nerves. He had never met his cousin Neville before. He had spent his childhood playing with his cousins Draco, Harry, Dudley, Daphne, and Astoria. He had only recently met his Weasley relations and though he had met Callidora, the Regent of Lord Longbottom, he had never met her Great-Grandson Neville.

"Now please be kind to Neville, Leo," Cassiopeia had said to him. "He has been through quite a terrible ordeal. He was abused by his Guardians and so Callie took him away from them. He is still trying to recover from that. Also, the poor boy has only had a single playdate with another child before so he probably will not know how to behave around you."

It sounded to Leonis like Neville's previous Guardians were terrible to him and that the poor boy needed some friends. To imagine not getting to play with other children was impossible for Leonis. He had been sheltered yes, but still surrounded by the children of the family Black and Greengrass. He had regular playdates with his half-brother Ernie as well as regular playdates with his various cousins of both Black and Greengrass blood. Poor cousin Neville was surely starved for attention.

Leonis perked up as he saw the front doors being opened for them by Callidora's House-Elf. It was Tilda. No, that was wrong. Tildy! That was the name of the little Elf. He smiled at the House-Elf in greeting as he followed Cassiopeia into the grand entrance hall of Gracewood Hall.

"Ah, Cassie, it is so good of you to come for a little visit," Callidora Longbottom greeted them as she entered the entrance hall. He watched as the elegant Callidora kissed Cassiopeia's cheeks. The two women bore a striking resemblance. He found that most of the Black's did. Callidora's hair was black with silver streaks running through it. There was, he noted, just a bit more silver in Callidora's hair than there was in Cassiopeia's. Her eyes were a pale shade of blue, different from the gray of both his own and of Cassiopeia's eyes. He had been told repeatedly over the years that the Black's usually had either gray eyes or blue eyes. There seemed to be a great sense of pride about having gray eyes in the Black family, but no one had told Leo why.

"It is our pleasure," Cassiopeia assured their hostess. "And where pray is Lord Longbottom?"

Callidora's smile faltered ever so slightly. "He had a bad night last night. Honestly, I think he is just nervous about meeting people that he does not know," Callidora admitted.

Cassiopeia nodded. "You let Algernon Wood get off far too easily," she scolded Callidora even as she and Leonis followed Callidora deeper into the house and into an elegantly decorated parlor room. The room itself was made up of burgundy shades with dark walnut woods. Leo hovered by Cassiopeia's elbow as the woman seated herself into a comfortable sitting chair.

Callidora smirked then, her blue eyes lit with the promise of pain. "You think too ill of me, sweet cousin," she said in a voice that almost purred with menace. "I have no intention of letting Algernon Wood get away with harming my Neville."

Leo glanced at Cassiopeia then and saw her reaction of slight surprise. He was beginning to find the conversation fascinating. When he had learned that Neville had been harmed by his other family, he had wanted to see Neville avenged. He had been plagued on and off for the last two months with dreams of Walburga Black screaming at him and hurting him both emotionally and physically. Sometimes Sirius was in the dream and attempted to save him, only for Leonis to have to watch him be punished too. He hated the dreams and he knew that what happened to Neville had brought them.

"Will you avenge Neville's hurts?" Leonis asked in a voice that was no less bold for its soft tone of address. "Please cousin Callie, will you avenge Neville?"

Callidora smiled at him, one full of warmth and she nodded her head. "No one could mistake you for anything other than the Heir Black, dear one," she murmured fondly. "Bold thing that you are. Yes, dear one, I do solemnly swear to avenge Neville's hurts. I will make Algernon Wood rue the day he ever thought to harm my Neville."

Leonis nodded once and then he asked, "But then why did you not avenge Neville immediately?"

"Leo," Cassiopeia chided.

"No, it is quite alright Cassie," Callidora said, her tone full of amusement. "Let the child ask his questions. It is a safe environment and if he is not allowed to ask he'll never learn."

She then turned her gaze back to him. "Revenge is a fine art. One cannot do it sloppy. I was enraged when I saved Neville and confronted Augusta and Algernon. I could not have gained vengeance then, for I was too reactionary. Algernon Wood and Augusta Longbottom strategically tortured Neville. I care not that Augusta claims it was for the "Greater Good", they tortured my little Grandson and there can be no forgiveness for that."

"No, there cannot," Cassiopeia agreed. "Children are sacred."

Leonis knew that to be true. The adults around him had told him how marvelous and miraculous it was that he existed, that his cousin Dudley also existed. Two Black's in a generation, but the last one had held two and the one before that had four and the one before that, well suffice it to say that the House of Black was dwindling. When Leonis was born there was a great worry that it would become extinct in the male line and that they would be forced to grant the titles to one of the families of the female line.

Another thought struck Leonis then and he smiled at his cousin. "The more time that goes between now and when you strike at them the better. Then Neville shall still be avenged, you will have more time in which to plan it, and so much time will have gone by that it will be hard to make any Auror believe that you are the culprit."

Callidora's laugh was infectious and Leonis found himself smiling at her. A glance at Cassiopeia showed that she too was smiling, but her smile was aimed at him.

"Oh Cassie, he is a delight!" Callidora exclaimed. "This child is bound for Slytherin, I am sure of it. Has he been spending much time with Arcturus?"

"Grandfather has begun to teach me about Politics," Leonis admitted and the wrinkle of his nose showed that Leonis did not particularly care for those lessons.

Callidora laughed again. "The lessons shall be less tedious someday, you'll see. You will need them so do you best pay attention."

"I do pay attention," he protested the very insinuation that he might not. "Aunt Cassie would never forgive me if I didn't apply myself to all of my studies to the best of my abilities."

"Good boy," Callidora said with a smile. "But you must not be allowed to become bored listening to us speak. Come, I will introduce you to Neville."

Leonis watched Callidora rise from her chair and he came to walk beside her. "Cousin Callie, if Neville would rather not meet me today, I will try to understand," he said and bit his bottom lip. When she looked at him askance he rushed to reassure her. "I am eager to meet him, but Aunt Cassie told me that he has been through a great deal of grief due to his previous Guardians. I just thought that if he needs more time before we can meet, that I will try to be patient and understanding of his feelings."

Callidora smiled at him and nodded her head in understanding. "You really are a good boy. I swear it's hard to think that you are Sirius's son. At times, I would swear that you were Regulus' instead," she laughed then, and the way she had said it and laughed made Leonis sure that this was something that the older woman had often said and then laughed away. It made him wonder once more just how alike he was to Regulus Black?

"I will not let Neville hide any longer. I think I have let it go on for too long as it is. I should have arranged for you to meet him back in early March. By now he could have had a solid friendship with you and he could have been having playdates with you and his other cousins," she explained as they walked up the curved staircase to the second floor.

Leonis said nothing more as he followed her. He reminded himself of the things that he now knew. Neville would not be boisterous like Harry and Dudley. He would not be witty and clever like Draco, Theo, and Blaise. He would be quiet, shy, shuttered. The boy was used to being alone and he was used to being hurt.

Despite these thoughts, Leonis was not prepared for his first meeting with Neville Longbottom. He would eventually realize, years later, that nothing could have really prepared him. Callidora opened the door to what looked to be an old nursery turned playroom. The room was in pristine condition without a single toy out of place. Sitting on a window sill, looking out at the world was a young boy with sandy-blond hair.

"Neville, I would like you to meet your cousin Leonis Black the Heir Black," Callidora introduced. "Heir Black this is my Great-Grandson Neville Longbottom the Lord Longbottom."

Leonis bowed deeply to Neville and it was just as deep as he always bowed to Arcturus Black and Abraxas Malfoy. When he slowly arose from the bow he found himself shocked by the intensity of Neville Longbottom's eyes. The color was brown and green, that interesting marvelous color that was called hazel. He had a round and pleasant face and a sturdy frame. It was the eyes that drew him in though. Fear. Misery. Despair. Sadness. Loneliness.

For a moment Leonis felt dizzy swamped with the emotions that did not belong to him. Neville's emotions, Neville's pain and he knew that he needed to do something to take it away, to make it just a little bit better.

"Well, I'll let the two of you play," Callidora said before leaving them alone to rejoin Cassiopeia downstairs in the parlor.

The two boys were left alone to stare at one another and Leonis smiled gently at him. "It's my pleasure to meet you cousin Neville. I have wanted to meet you for some time but I was told repeatedly that your Grandma Augusta would not allow you interaction with your Black blooded relatives."

Neville winced at that, and Leonis mentally kicked himself. He was so stupid to have brought up Augusta Longbottom. Of course, the other boy would be sensitive when it came to her or Algernon Wood.

"She didn't approve of many people," Neville admitted softly. His voice was tentative, timid.

Leo nodded his head in understanding. "Do you like living here at Gracewood?" he asked.

"Yeah," Neville nodded.

"That's good. I bet you love being here with Callidora huh?" Leonis asked and hoped that he was not making the boy think about just how he had come to live with her.

"Yeah, I love Grandma Callie. She's been really wonderful to me," Neville said simply.

Leonis smiled at that even as he tried to think of some way to keep the conversation going. It was frustrating to him. He was far more used to Harry and Dudley's boisterous behavior and really between the triple trouble of Draco, Theo, and Blaise one was at times lucky to have a lag in conversation. Even Ernie had a tendency to talk for the sake of noise because he disliked the silence. Neville was not like those other boys though and Leonis needed to embrace that.

He moved closer to Neville and climbed up on the window sill to sit with him but he did not move too close for fear of spooking the shy boy. "I live with my Great-Aunt Cassie, that is Cassiopeia Black. She counts your Great-Gran as her favorite cousin so I have interacted a bit with Callidora over the years. She is great. You lucked out in having her for a grandmother. You should have met my Grandma Walburga."

"Walburga?" Neville asked with some confusion but there was interest too.

Leo made a noncommittal noise then explained. "Walburga Black was my Grandmother. She was a terrible woman. She was mean spirited and abusive. She really hoped to rule the family through her children. When she could not get Sirius, my father, under control she figured she could rule through her other son Regulus. She had considered Regulus worthless before that as anything other than a means to poke at and hurt Sirius," he blinked in surprise as he finished. Why had he said all of that? He didn't know why but there was a certain ring of truth in it, as if he knew for sure that Walburga had never loved Regulus and that she had meant to use him. The thought made him feel sick for he remembered his dreams of Walburga screaming abuse, and poor Regulus crying and wanting his mother to love him and to love Sirius. How she could twist that love.

"She sounds terrible," Neville said with a shudder.

"No need to worry about a chance meeting. She died last December," he told Neville. "You won't be seeing her at the family gatherings," his voice carried the edge of his own relief.

"Gatherings?" Neville asked and his voice sounded slightly panicked.

Leonis nodded his head as he stared at Neville. "Yeah, the family gets together to celebrate holidays, and we also get together sometimes for family meetings and well sometimes just because the ladies feel like it," he explained and then frowned as he watched Neville begin to fret. "Hey, there is no need to worry. I'll be there and so will your Grandma Callidora and Aunt Cassiopeia too. No one will be awful to you and if they are well, I'll make them pay."

Neville's lips curved into a gentle smile and he blushed as he looked down at his lap. "Thank you, Leonis."

"You can call me Leo if you like," Leonis told him.

Neville smiled brightly then. "I would like that, thank you Leo."

Leonis nodded grateful that Neville seemed to finally be coming out of his shell at least a little. "You keep looking outside, would you prefer that we play outside in the garden?"

Neville blushed and fidgeted. "Would you mind terribly if we did?" he asked Leonis, and then swiftly murmured, "But really we can stay in here and play, whatever you want."

He shook his head in the negative. "You are a kind host, Neville, but I think I understand your draw to the outdoors. I too like to be outside when the day is beautiful like this. We should go outside. Aunt Cassie says we should take advantage of such sunny days when we have them."

Neville smiled and then called out "Jint!"

A House-Elf appeared then and he smiled at it. "Jint, this is my cousin Leo. We are going to play outside. Could you bring me a light jacket please?"

"Of course, young Master," Jint said and then apparated away. The elf returned a moment later with a light brown jacket. The jacket was clean but a bit worn. Clearly it was meant for Neville to play in.

Once Neville had donned his jacket he turned to Leonis and smiled at him. He led the way out of the play room and down the corridor to the back servants' stairs. The two boys held the hand rails as they went down the stairs and soon enough they were out into the bright sunshine.

Leonis wander the gardens with Neville and listened attentively as Neville told him about some of the plants that were growing there. He watched in awe as Neville fed magic into two of the plants that seemed to have not fared well in the winter chill.

"That was amazing!" Leo exclaimed.

Neville blushed and fidgeted before looking back at him. "Was it? Lavender, she's one of my distant cousins, I think we are third cousins once removed," he frowned in thought and then continued. "Well in any case, Lavender is the one who really taught me how to do this. I was able to before, but she showed me just how to measure how much power I gave and she warned me to be careful."

"Why do you need to be careful?" Leo asked in confusion. Surely Neville would not be in danger of giving too much of his magic to the plant.

"Plants that are given too much of a Witch or Wizards magic begin to become addicted to it. They begin to grow strange," Neville explained.

Leonis frowned for a moment and then his gray eyes lit with knowledge. "Oh, I have a book at home that has drawings, old paintings in it. The book is about Great Powerful Witches. In at least three of the paintings there are plants that seem to be growing strangely. I just thought at the time that the painter wasn't very good at drawing fauna and florae but now I think that maybe it was supposed to look like that."

Neville nodded. "It's most likely supposed to look that strange."

"I'll let you see it when you visit me at Ivy Hall," Leonis promised.

"I'd like that," Neville said and it was clear to Leonis that he meant it. Neville liked him and wanted to see him again.

It was some hours later when Leonis reluctantly said goodbye to Neville. Like the good little Lords that they were being raised to become they bowed to one another, Neville's was more of a nod of acknowledgement as was proper for a Lord of Family to give while Leonis had to bow to Neville since he was a Lord and Leo was still just an Heir. Then the two boys grinned at each other and Leo threw ceremony away and gave Neville a big hug. "We'll see each other again soon cousin, and we can owl each other in the meantime," he promised.

"Thank you so much Leo, for everything!" Neville whispered fiercely in his ear as he hugged Leo back just as tightly.

"We shall see you next week," Cassiopeia reassured both Neville and Callidora. "And remember if you need someone to watch over Neville while you have to deal with the Wizengamot sessions, you should send him to me at Ivy Hall."

Callidora nodded. "I would like that. I also wish to assess how far along he is in his studies. If he and Leo are a match, then perhaps you would consent to allowing Neville to attend lessons with Leonis. I will pay the tutors to teach Neville, of course."

Leo and Neville gave each other excited looks. It would be wonderful to have Neville in classes with him. It put in Leonis' mind to inquire why he could not likewise have Ernie, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Harry, and Dudley in classes with him. Well perhaps not Harry and Dudley since they attended Muggle School for reasons he still did not understand.

"Very well. Get Neville tested and we shall talk about it then," Cassiopeia promised. With one last round of happy farewells, Leonis and Cassiopeia walked outside of the gates passed the anti-apparition wards and then Cassiopeia apparated the two of them back to Ivy Hall.

* * *

 _HAPPY HOLIDAYS DEAR READERS! Thank you for all of the support so far. I really appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter we shall see Leo and Harry visit with Sirius and we shall see how he is progressing with his mental and physical healing._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Slowly Healing

Belvedere Villa, Prosecco, Trieste, Italy

May 28, 1986

Sirius Black smiled as he watched the two boys splash each other in the shallow beach waters of the Adriatic Sea. It was after dinner last night when Arcturus Black had arrived with Leo and Harry in tow. He had surprised Sirius with his visit and had informed him that he thought Sirius might be up for keeping the two boys for the weekend. Sirius was elated. He had feared that he might never get to spend real quality time with his son and his godson.

He ached a little watching the two of them. So much time had been lost. He had spent too long in Azkaban and they had been growing. He had known that while housed in that horrible place, but now the reality was truly staring him in the face. Leonis was six years of age and Harry would be turning six in July.

He could not stop thinking of Regulus as he watched Leonis. His son had Reggie's mannerisms. He had admitted to Sirius that he was a magical sensitive, that it had been confirmed by healers. Though the boy shared some of his looks and some of Olivia's, he really looked more like Regulus. Harry resembled James to such a degree that it was heartbreaking for Sirius. Those bits of him that didn't look like James, looked like Lily and it doubly broke his heart.

He was still mourning for his friends, the healers told him that he would always mourn them but that he had not properly mourned them during his time in Azkaban. Now he was free to mourn them and he was. Some nights he awoke in tears and he would scream and rail against the night, against the unfairness of having lost so much. He was not just mourning James and Lily, there was Regulus to mourn as well and he still wanted revenge. It burned in him. He needed revenge for Reggie and revenge for James.

What he needed right now though was in front of him. His two boys playing in the surf. Their happy laughter was an unexpected balm for his soul that he welcomed. He didn't deserve it, this happiness, this soothing calm, and swelling of love in his chest that he felt when the two boys laughed or when one of them smiled at him. He didn't deserve it, but he had rarely let himself care about such things. He was a selfish creature and there was no hiding it any longer.

He couldn't have Regulus back and he couldn't have James back. He had never really deserved them in the first place. He didn't deserve the love that these two boys were beginning to give him, but he would spend the rest of his life trying to be deserving of it.

'Please let my efforts be enough,' Sirius thought as he slowly sat himself down in a garden chair to watch the boys.

Harry had been a chatter box thus far. He had been all too happy to tell Sirius tales of his life with his aunt Petunia, his uncle Marius, and his cousin Dudley. Sirius still had not pieced together just how Lily's Muggle sibling had managed to find herself divorced from Vernon Dursley and married to his own Great-Uncle Marius Black. He would have to eventually corner Petunia and convince her to tell him the story. Whatever had motivated Petunia to divorce Vernon in favor of Marius, Sirius had to admit that he was happy for it. He remembered Vernon Dursley as an angry man who could not take a joke. He had sneered at anyone magical. He had feared for Harry to grow up in such a home. The guards at Azkaban had been all too happy to tell him that Harry had ended up with Petunia, but they had never bothered to mention her divorce from the magic hating Muggle.

Harry's relationship with Petunia's son fascinated him. He had thought that Dudley would come to envy Harry for being magical, but Harry and Leo had laughed at him when he had tried to gently express his concerns.

"Dudley had his first bout of accidental magic when we were four," Leonis had informed him while Harry continued to giggle.

Sirius had been unable to understand why it was so funny until Leo had gone on to explain, while fighting giggles himself, that Dudley's first bout of accidental magic had been making a slice of apple pie fly off the plate and into the face of Grandma Irma."

Sirius had been unable to stop the laughter then. Irma Black nee Crabbe was his maternal Grandmother and she was a generally disagreeable woman. Long ago he and Regulus used to speculate that their own mother was so strange and hurtful due to Irma's influence.

"She wanted to punish Dudley," Harry had said once his laughter had sobered some. "She was really quite furious. Auntie Walburga was angry too. But Aunt Petunia would not hear of harm coming to Dudley for what was an accident, and Lord Black agreed with her."

Leonis had smiled then. "Grandpa Arcturus was very pleased that Dudley proved to be a Wizard. He sat Dudley down beside him for the rest of dinner and he gave him extra sweets."

Harry had laughed again then. "Dudley told me later that all of the sweets had an apple filling."

Harry had gone on to tell him about how Dudley and he were in the same classes at the Muggle School that they attended. Sirius honestly, didn't understand why Harry and Dudley were being forced to attend a Muggle School when they were Wizards but apparently Petunia had insisted and Marius had agreed with the idea. Apparently, Marius felt that Dudley and Harry would benefit from both a Muggle and a Wizarding Education. Sirius didn't understand why, but he could admit that there was much he didn't know about the Muggle World. Perhaps with this dual education Harry and Dudley would be able to move seamlessly in both worlds.

Harry had also spoken a great deal about a girl whom he had befriended at his Muggle School. The interesting part was that the girl, who if Harry could be believed was the smartest in the class, was a Witch. The curious part was that the girl did not know it. Her parents seemed to be Muggles so she was a Muggle-born. Her name was Hermione Granger and she was Harry's best friend next to Leonis and Draco.

That Draco Malfoy was one of Harry Potter's best friends still had the power to make Sirius chuckle. James was surely rolling over in his grave at the very thought of his only son being friends with the only son of Lucius Malfoy. Yet, Sirius approved of Draco. He remembered the kindness the boy had shown him at his trial and release. Both Leonis and Draco had curled around him to sleep that first night he was out of Azkaban. Both boys had been fiercely protective of him. Draco had reminded him of 'Cissa in those moments and how she used to mother him and Reggie when they were sick or hurt. Perhaps because Draco was more like 'Cissa James would rest in peace over his son's friendship. 'Cissa was the only one of their female cousins that James could ever stand for any length of time anyway.

Sirius had once accused James of having a crush on Narcissa. James had blushed and stammered insults to Sirius' intelligence. They had met Lily later that same month and James was utterly smitten with her from that moment forward. Sirius knew all about the legend that the Potter's always had a soulmate and usually found that soulmate while they were still young. He had seen it firsthand with James and Lily. Ever since Harry had told him about his friend, Hermione Granger, Sirius could not help but wonder if the girl was Harry's soulmate. Only time would tell. Harry was far too young for any signs to be obvious yet as to who his soulmate was. James had been eleven, with the magical maturity of a twelve-year-old when he met Lily. Harry was five years of age and he was not sure how to rank Harry's magic. Could a child that young have a magical ranking of any kind? He doubted it.

"Master Leonis, you must be coming in now," the voice of Leo's personal House-Elf, Kryn, startled Sirius out of his reverie.

He watched in amusement as Leonis looked to Kryn with a little pout forming on his lips, but to his surprise the boy did not attempt to mutiny. He slowly trudged away from the water through wet sand. Harry smiled at Leonis and began to follow. He watched as Harry caught up to Leo and said something to soft for him to hear. Whatever the green-eyed boy had said it had caused a small smile to curve the lips of the gray-eyed Leonis. That was something that Sirius had noticed about his son. His child's smile was usually a small tentative smile instead of one of the big grins that Sirius usually displayed. Even Olivia had smiled without reservation, but not Leonis. He wondered why his son's smiles were so reserved. He was sure that Cassiopeia was not abusing Leonis. Was it because the boy was magically sensitive? Hadn't Reggie been the same? Sirius was one of the few that could make Reggie smile brightly and without reservation, well he had been.

'Don't think on it,' he told himself. He was not trying to absolve his guilt over how he treated Regulus, not anymore. He was instead trying to come to terms with it. He needed to learn to forgive himself for what he had done in the folly of his youth and learn from it so he did not repeat the mistakes.

He watched as Dobby and Kryn used towels to dry off their charges. They could have snapped their fingers and boys would have been dry. This was something he knew from his childhood of Kreacher tending to him and Regulus. Yet Dobby and Kryn did not do so. Instead they were drying the boy's off carefully. It was affection, Sirius realized. The two Elves loved their young Masters, truly loved them, and so they took extra special care with them. Perhaps it was also due to a need of physical contact on part of the Elf with his Wizard. Did it rejuvenate the bond while the boys were too young to manage their power themselves? Perhaps. There was so much that Sirius didn't know. Regulus would have known. The thought saddened him. Regulus had been fascinated by all sorts of creatures and that had included their House-Elf. Kreacher was more Regulus's than he was their mothers by the time Sirius was thirteen.

He frowned then in thought. 'More Regulus's than mother's, could that be true? Was that why Kreacher was able to tell me a little bit about Regulus's death despite mother's desire that I know nothing?' Not for the first time he was grateful that Walburga Black was dead. He did not wish to speak to the harridan ever again.

Once he would have said that he never wanted to speak to anyone from the Black family ever again. Now, his perceptions were changing. He was still wary of his family. The rift between himself and the rest of the family was too great for him to just comfortably trust them. Never-the-less, it was his family that had pushed for his trial in the end and not the people that Sirius had put his faith in to see him safe.

Dumbledore had thought him guilty. It hurt, but Sirius could forgive the man for that. Dumbledore was not an all-knowing being. He was a Wizard, a powerful one, but not an all-knowing one. He had flaws like other Wizards. He could easily forgive Albus Dumbledore for not realizing the truth until it was shoved into his face. His trouble with his feelings toward Dumbledore now stemmed rather from his lack of a trial. Albus Dumbledore was the Chief of the Wizengamot. He knew that Sirius had not had a trial, had not been given his day in court. Dumbledore had let him waste away in Azkaban, and the fact that Sirius could not escape was that if his family had not pushed for their trial against the Department of Law then Sirius would still be rotting in Azkaban without that trial. The Chief of the Wizengamot would have been too happy to leave him there because he had believed that Sirius had done what he was accused of.

Sirius could not get over it, would never get over it. Dumbledore had often spoken of justice during Order meetings. What justice was there in not letting a man have a trial? Oh, he knew that it was not only Dumbledore who had let him down, but Dumbledore was different than Bartimius Crouch and the others. Bartimius Crouch had never set himself up as a fatherly or grandfatherly figure who always insisted on the right thing being done. Had Albus tried to get him a trial at all? He doubted it. The trial would have happened if Dumbledore had pushed for one.

He owed his freedom to a child's birthday wish. His grandmother, Melania, had told him of how Arcturus had asked Leonis what he wanted for his birthday and of how the child had declared that he wanted Sirius. Then had begun a war council, as Melania had called it, between Arcturus, Pollux, Marius, Malcolm and Olivia to determine how to get him out of Azkaban. That Lord and Lady Macmillan had a hand in the planning to see him released from Azkaban left him feeling uncomfortable.

He still loved Olivia.

The Dementors had stolen memories from him, fed upon him and stolen from him. He was somewhat grateful that they had stolen many of his memories of Olivia. He could not have her, he had known that before he had ever been incarcerated in Azkaban. Now, too many years had passed and that was good. It would keep him from being stupid, from doing something stupid. She was the mother of his son, he needed to attempt a good relationship with her and with Malcolm because that is what would be best for Leonis. He didn't want to see sadness in his son's gray eyes.

He had let Olivia go. He had pushed her away a long time ago, but he had never really let her go. Now, he paused and watched as Leonis and Harry began to make their way up the stone steps of the Villa to join him on the patio overlooking the sea. He watched Leonis speaking softly with Harry and how it made Harry laugh. Leonis looked pleased with himself when Harry laughed at his little joke. Sirius nodded once, decisive. 'You have to let her go because if you don't you will ruin everything,' he thought as he gazed upon his son and his god-son.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Sirius asked as the two boys joined him.

Harry gave him a hug and smiled up at him. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I've never been to Italy before. Uncle Marius took us, well Dudley, and I to France before though. He does a lot of business for the family in France."

Sirius smiled at him. "I bet he does. Even Lord Black remains in France due to it being easier for him to deal with the family businesses."

"It's also his preference to remain removed from the politics of Wizarding Britain," Leonis admitted to Sirius. "It's why he leaves Grandpapa Pollux as his representative in the Wizengamot. Lord Black only shows up for the truly important events and votes."

Sirius chuckled. "I see he's started you early on politics."

Leonis winced. "Yes," he said softly. "I'm not very fond of politics."

"You and Draco are far better than I am at it," Harry said both encouraging Leonis and showing his own distaste for politics.

"Ah, well Draco is otherworldly," Leonis said with a laugh. "He and his cousin Aleksei both. They easily absorb what they learn."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but Draco is sometimes brilliant in how he uses what he learns," Harry admitted with a bit of awe. "Like that time, he managed to use that combination of charm and political acumen to get us out of trouble when we were caught out of the playroom during the meeting of the Crones Council."

Sirius frowned at that. "Crones Council? What were you doing near the Crones?"

Leonis blinked in confusion for a moment and then seemed to realize that Sirius would not know about how active their family was in the Council of Crones. "Oh, well the meetings are hosted by a different lady each time the council meets," Leonis began.

"Aunt Cassie says that way it insures that no one lady can pretend to hold power over the others on the council," Harry explained.

Leonis nodded his agreement. "Yes, right. Well it was Aunt Cassiopeia's turn to be hostess. She's on the Crones Council, in the Maiden Group to be specific since she has never married nor had a child of her own. Cousin Callidora is also on the Council, she serves in the Crones group. Mother, Aunt Evelyn, and cousin Narcissa are also on the Council. They serve in the Mother's group."

Sirius fought hard against the urge to swear. His son was related to five of the thirteen women of the Crones Council. The Crones Council basically ruled over society. Their opinions were held in high regard and their likes and dislikes were carefully noted by shop keepers to determine what goods they should sell and what they should not. Women like Narcissa Malfoy, Evelyn Greengrass, and Olivia Macmillan were trend-setters. The society columns of magazines would be reporting on what shops they frequented, what goods they bought, what salons they frequented and where they chose to eat. Photos of the women at society galas would be spreads in the magazines showing off the beautiful gowns that they wore and the jewelry they chose to wear.

His son was already going to have a hard time since he was the Heir Black. That so many of their female relatives were part of the Crones Council had the potential to make life that much harder on his boy, on both boys. Harry would not escape unfazed either. He was already the Lord Potter, the last of his house. Sirius frowned at the thought. Who was acting as Harry's Regent in the Wizarding World? He felt shame sweep through him that it had only now occurred to him to wonder about Harry's well-being in this capacity. Petunia was perfectly capable of handling Harry's estate in the Muggle World but she was not capable in the Wizarding World. Who stood for House Potter on the Wizengamot?

He didn't realize that he had asked the question aloud until Harry answered, "Uncle Pollux does."

Sirius blinked a moment and thought about that. His maternal grandfather was not a man he would want as an enemy. He had already proven his worth to Sirius by the way he had blatantly insulted the Wizengamot while they were awaiting the Veritaserum at Sirius' own trial. He knew that Pollux could handle the position of Magical Regent for the House of Potter, but did he vote the way that the Potter's would prefer? He doubted it. Pollux had rarely paid any attention to James, although he had enjoyed political debates with Charlus Potter.

He could practically imagine some of the more conservative pro-light families gnashing their teeth in frustration that the Black family had gained the Regency over the Potter family. Charlus had always voted his conscience and had not let political affiliations of Light, Gray, or Black define him. Sirius had once thought that was foolish of Charlus. He had once thought that Charlus should vote pro-light, always pro-light. James had once agreed with him but then Charlus had died and James had not been willing to give up his job as Auror to take up his seat in the Wizengamot. Instead he had allowed Dumbledore to vote as the Proxy of the Potter Family. Sirius could only imagine how upset Dumbledore must have been when Petunia had stripped him of the Potter vote in favor of giving it to her new brother-in-law.

"We should get inside and change for dinner," Sirius said to the boys. "I know for a fact that Magda made chocolate cake to serve as a desert with dinner."

At this two sets of eyes lit up in delight. Sirius chuckled. Cake was a universal delight to all boys who had the blood of the Black family flowing in their veins. He watched as the boys scrambled into the house and he followed more sedately behind them.

When he entered his own bed chamber he noticed that a pair of comfortable clothes had been laid out for him for dinner wear. It was not very fancy, but still respectable for dinning in polite company. "Thank you, Tavy," he said when he noticed the House-Elf that his Grandfather had assigned to act as his personal Elf was still in the room finishing up another self-appointed task. Sirius was used to living alone and doing for himself from before his time in Azkaban. Due to that he had not actually given Tavy any orders. Instead he let the Elf do as he pleased.

Tavy looked at him with large blue eyes and smiled. "Tavy is happy to serve Master Sirius," he said. "I know you are still regaining strength. Tavy laid out comfortable clothes that would not aggravate Master to wear."

Sirius took his time to peruse the clothing and he smiled. A simple button up shirt made of soft silk and a pair of comfortable black cotton breeches that would not cling to him as he moved. "Thank you, Tavy, you chose well," he praised the House-Elf.

Sirius waited for Tavy to exit the room before he began to change out of his clothing and into his dinning attire. He looked in the mirror when he was done and felt pleased with himself. He was not as strong as he had been when he had entered Azkaban Prison, but he was getting better. He was perfectly healthy for a man of his weight and he had been putting on more weight under the steady care of his healers and house-keeper. Magda was a treasure. The Bulgarian born cook seemed to make it her personal mission to fatten him up.

He ran a comb through his hair and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face was no longer sunken in, he no longer looked like a victim of inhuman crimes. Still it was there in his eyes, his blue eyes still held suffering and pain that few had ever had to endure. He was older, felt older, and it was there in his eyes. In his eyes, he looked far older than he was.

He had been saved due to a child's wish. The speed in which that 'War Council' had taken place though was startling. If his grandmother was to be believed they had begun to debate and plot right, then and there how to get him out of prison. Had they been preparing to somehow get him a trial even before Leonis made his wish aloud? The speed of which they made things happen suggested to Sirius that he was on the right track. If that was the case, then this was about more than a child's wish.

What did the Black Family want with him?

* * *

 _I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and were safe and happy during the holiday season. As we can see, Sirius is healing from his time in Azkaban but it is still an ongoing process. In the next chapter we shall meet Hermione Granger! I hope everyone will enjoy it._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Lonely Soul

Winchester, Hampshire, England

September 19, 1986

Once, what sometimes felt like long ago, and at other times felt like only yesterday, Hermione Jean Granger had been a very lonely soul. She had attempted to make friends of the neighborhood children and each one had for a time been nice to her. All too soon they had turned away from her. Some of them silently shunned her while others viciously mocked her. She didn't know which of them were crueler to her.

She had suffered the same at Kings School, except with the added indignity of kids trying to befriend her so that she might do their homework for them. They would then mock her to their other friends. It was so humiliating and it hurt. She was lonely and miserable. Perhaps she was meant to have no friends of her own. Perhaps she would always be lonely.

Then the two new boys had come to school. Harry Potter and Dudley Black. The two boys were cousins and they were raised together by Dudley's parents Marius and Petunia Black. The two boys were rather cute, she noted. So too did the other girls in the class. Dudley was the older by a month and he had raven black hair and stunning blue eyes. Harry too had black hair but his eyes were a rich emerald green. The other girls in the class often debated which of the cousins, who were practically brothers, was better looking. Hermione thought it a waste of a discussion. Dudley Black and Harry Potter were both impossibly good looking, even at the age of five.

The only empty seats in the classroom were at Hermione's table and so the two boys were directed to sit with her. She had been afraid to speak to them because really, what was the point. They were just going to hear about how strange she was.

Stupid bookworm.

Teacher's Pet.

Freak.

The last one stung more than the others. Hermione didn't know why strange things happened around her. She didn't mean for them to happen. She didn't want them to happen. The few friends who had not minded her being bookish and a bit eager for the teacher's acknowledgement always ran away from her when she accidentally made something freaky happen.

She had been so terribly afraid to attempt becoming friends with Harry and Dudley that she simply hadn't tried to befriend them at all. She knew that they would be seated with one of the other kids the next day of school. She was shocked when they sat beside her again, and again. She heard the other girls and boys invite them to sit with them, how Harry and Dudley didn't have to sit with… "Her."

Dudley had swelled up in anger at the way they had sneered " _Her._ " He had muttered something that she could not understand and Harry had nodded, his emerald eyes hard and unforgiving. "Stay away from us. Hermione is our friend and I protect my friends."

Hermione had been shocked at the phrasing. Friends. Dudley Black had claimed her as a friend and his cousin Harry had nodded his agreement with hard emerald eyes and fists clenched and ready for battle. She didn't know what to do but she knew how she felt. Her heart beat fast, butterflies filled her stomach and she felt as though her soul were soaring.

Friendship.

Dudley and Harry had claimed her in friendship. The two boys had proven themselves for the rest of the school year. They had even had playdates outside of school. Petunia Black and her mother, Helena Granger, had become good friends.

Now it was her birthday and her two dearest friends had been permitted to come to her home for dinner and a sleep over. Her father had not been so sure about having two boys over for a sleep over, but her mother had talked him around by reminding him that they were still quite young and in any case the children would be spending the night in the upstairs family lounge and not all alone in Hermione's bedroom.

Hermione was happy. It was the first birthday that she could really remember in which she was truly happy. She was so thankful that Dudley Black and Harry Potter had come into her life.

She was taken from her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. She felt her heart thump with excitement as she raced from the family lounge down the stairs to the front foyer. Her mother gave her a small smile and for once did not admonish Hermione for running down the stairs. She gave Hermione a wink and then she opened the door to see Petunia Black standing on her front step with Dudley and Harry beside her.

"Petunia, Dudley, Harry, welcome," Helena Granger greeted as she moved aside to allow her guests to come into the house.

Petunia Black was not the prettiest lady that Hermione had ever seen, but there was still something about her that fascinated Hermione. Petunia was a strange combination of down-to-earth and old world money. Petunia wore the beautiful clothes, the pearls and diamonds as though she were born to them, and yet Petunia had spoken more than once about how hard her father had to work during her childhood growing up in Cokeworth, an industrial town in the Midlands.

"Happy Birthday Hermione," Harry said to her, taking her attention away from her mother and Petunia Black.

She smiled at Harry and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Harry."

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not as if he hadn't already told you Happy Birthday. He told you this morning at school," Dudley said but he gave Hermione a conspiratorial wink.

"So, it doesn't hurt her to hear it again," Harry protested.

Hermione giggled. "Well, why don't you follow me up to the lounge where you can put away your stuff," she said then, since she noticed that Dudley was carrying a bag with him.

"Thanks," he said. "It's not much. It just has our pajama's, toothbrushes and such."

She nodded her understanding as she led them up the stairs and to the lounge. She smiled when Dudley let out a happy sound at seeing so many pillows thrown about the floor for them. Hermione and her mother had thrown together enough pillows that they would be able to throw two comforters on the floor over them to make a small sort of futon bed. More pillows sat on the comforters for the children to cuddle up to and lay their heads upon.

"This is great, 'Mione," Harry praised.

Dudley nodded. "I call closest to the door," he said as he set his bag down by the spot he claimed as his for sleep time.

At this Hermione and Harry glanced at each other and shared a look of amusement. She knew why Dudley wanted that spot. He was thinking of being the first line of defense if anyone tried to hurt them. She didn't know why Dudley and Harry did things like this, but after being picked on for so many years, she was very appreciative to how protective they were of her.

Harry glanced at the windows that overlooked the back garden. "Right, you take that side and I'll take over here. 'Mione will sleep between us."

She almost bit out a protest at how they were making decisions for her, but then she thought better of it. She didn't want to have a fight with her friends on her birthday and it would not hurt her to sleep in the middle. Boys were strange sometimes.

The children returned downstairs and found their mother's talking amiably in the lounge. Petunia turned her attention to Hermione and smiled at her. "I hope you don't mind, but I bought you a birthday gift Hermione."

Hermione's brown eyes lit up at the prospect. "That is very kind of you Mrs. Black. You really didn't have to do anything for me."

Petunia smiled at that. "Perhaps you'll thank me for this gift one day," she said cryptically. She then drew a box that was wrapped in silver paper with a pretty powder blue bow on the top from her purse. "Please do me the honor of opening it now."

Hermione glanced at her mother. Helena nodded her agreement that Hermione should humor Petunia. With a curious smile, Hermione tore away the wrapping paper to find a prettily carved sandalwood box. She loved the scent and took a deep sniff to let it fill up her nostrils. She slowly opened the box and gasped at what she found inside. It was a beautiful silver bracelet with delicate looking links. There were small gemstones of sapphire, ruby, and diamond in the bracelet.

Hermione glanced up at Petunia with a happy smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Black," she said with a tone full of happiness. "I will treasure this always."

"Come, let me put it on you," Petunia said and Hermione obeyed allowing the older woman to take the bracelet from her and put it on her wrist. "The links are stronger than they look Hermione," Petunia promised her. She then touched the sapphire. "This represents you," she said and then touched the ruby. "This represents Harry," she added and then she touched the diamond. "And this one represents Dudley. Your friendship is important to them and as I have gotten to know you, I have learned that you cherish them as they do you. I thought this would allow you to always be able to reach them."

Hermione gave into impulse then and hugged Petunia tightly. "Thank you so much. I do cherish them, they are my best friends. I promise, I will always be by their sides."

Petunia nodded her head and then released her. Hermione then turned to Helena. "Mom, look," she said happily as she went to her to show her the bracelet. "I'm the sapphire, Harry is the ruby, and Dudley is the diamond."

"Oh my, those look quite real," Helena said.

"They are," was Petunia's reply.

Hermione almost took the bracelet off then and there. Oh, it's not that she had never worn such before. She had some very nice pieces of jewelry. Her parents were dentists and made a good living. Hermione did not wear her good jewelry except for special events. A glance at Harry and Dudley somehow had her removing her hand from the bracelet's clasp. She didn't know why, but they seemed to want her to continue to wear the bracelet.

Well why not? She was at home. Surely nothing bad would happen to it while she was at home. With that decided she walked back over to Harry and Dudley and let them look at the bracelet.

"It's really special, Hermione. Promise you'll remember to put it on every day," Dudley asked of her. His tone was so serious that she found herself nodding, if only to calm him.

"Alright, I promise," she said and she felt both Dudley and Harry relax at that. She smiled at each of the boys then. Apparently, the friendship between them meant just as much to the boys as it did to Hermione. The day she had met Dudley Black and Harry Potter was as though every birthday wish she had ever made had finally come true.

Harry then went over to the bag that Petunia had brought in and pulled out a package wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper. "Here, I got you this," Harry said.

Hermione smiled at Harry as she slowly unwrapped the paper. She then opened the box and found three books inside. She ran her hands over the first book, the Complete Works of William Shakespeare.

"I know you said your mum had one, but now you have one of your own and don't have to ask to borrow hers when you want to read the Great Bard anymore," Harry explained with a slight blush.

Hermione giggled at that and hugged the book to her. "Thank you, Harry. It was very sweet of you." She then looked to the next book and smiled. It was a beautifully decorated journal book.

"I thought you could put down ideas or take notes in it. Just whatever struck your fancy really," Harry said.

She nodded her understanding. "It's beautiful, Harry," she said as she ran her hand over the soft leather cover. The outside of the book was a soft lavender leather with beautiful roses etched into the leather. The inside had rose vines as headers and footers for each page. Some of the pages were lined and others were blank, the better for her to draw if she wished. She felt her fingers itching to write about the day's events but she refrained. Instead she looked to the final book and frowned in confusion.

The title read "A Muggleborn's Guide to the Wizarding World." She picked up the book and slowly opened it and looked at the preface of the book. She quietly read over the preface and then smiled. Of course, Harry had chosen to buy her a fantasy novel. She didn't really read fantasy books but since Harry had gone through the trouble of buying the book for her, she thought she would give it a try. "Thank you, Harry. I am sure I will enjoy reading this."

Harry looked a bit relieved then. "Good, I hope you'll talk with Dudley and I once you have read the book."

She nodded. "Sure," she agreed. Perhaps she and the boys could find some common ground on books. Maybe they could have a little book club. She loved to read and while she had noticed that the boys were more active, often playing around her while she read, they did sit with her to read books of their own from time to time.

"Alright, it's my turn," Dudley said. Then he brought the bag over to Hermione. "I didn't really wrap anything because I'm lousy at it."

"And why abuse poor wrapping paper?" Harry piped up.

"Shut it, Harry," Dudley glowered at him.

Hermione giggled as she took the bag from Dudley. "Thank you, Dudley," she said as she pulled out the first gift the boy had bought her. She could not stop the soft "aww" that escaped her lips. The small soft plushie teddy bear was the softest and the cutest she had ever seen.

"I know that you aren't a baby or anything, but that doesn't mean that you have to give up stuffed toys. They can be comforting after dealing with mean kids," Dudley explained to her. "And I thought, you can cuddle with this when Harry and I cannot be there to help make the pain go away."

Hermione stared at him in shock for a moment and slowly began to smile as Dudley looked a bit sheepish. "Dudley, that is so sweet," she said softly. "Thank you."

He simply nodded, too embarrassed to say anything more.

The next gift she pulled from the bag was a beautiful soft throw blanket. It was a beautiful dark red and made of the softest material that Hermione had ever touched. "Oh Dudley, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed.

The boy preened due to her praise. "I thought you would like it," he said with a voice that sounded a bit smug.

Harry laughed at him. "Dudley thought you could curl up on the blanket or under it while you read."

She nodded in complete agreement as she ran her hands over the soft material. It was incredibly soft and she really liked the dark rich red color of the material. It was a very dark scarlet shade that bordered on being maroon but not quite. Hermione had always liked such dark red colors. She liked them far more than pink. Her maternal Grandmother, Lauren Hitchens, always bought Hermione pink dresses and blouses. Hermione always said thank you for them but she always wished that her grandmother would remember that she didn't like pink.

"There's one more gift from Dudley in there," Harry prodded her.

She glanced and Dudley who seemed a bit nervous about this gift in particular and she smiled at him to let him know that she would like it no matter what. She then reached into the bag again and pulled out a large package of multicolored pens and another package of multicolored pencils. "I love them," She said breathlessly as she looked over the many different colors of ink the pen set had.

Dudley seemed relieved then. "I thought you might be able to use the pens and pencils with the journal that Harry bought you, but you can use them however you want really."

Hermione arose and approached Dudley and swiftly pulled the blue-eyed boy into a hug. "Thank you, Dudley, this is just, it's wonderful!"

Dudley hugged her back and then let her go and he smiled at her. "You are welcome Hermione. Anyway, it's the least we could do. You put up with Harry and me."

She laughed at that. She wanted to tell him that it was no real trouble putting up with him and Harry but she didn't get the chance. They were ushered into the dining room where her dad awaited with birthday cake. Hermione blew out the seven candles on her birthday cake and tried not to groan as Harry and Dudley sang Happy Birthday to her in off-key falsetto voices. She laughed along with her parents and Mrs. Black as the boys sang. She wanted to tell Dudley and Harry that when they came into her world they changed her life. She wanted to say that they changed it for the better, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

'I'll show them,' she thought later as the three of them curled up on their makeshift bed ready to sleep. 'I'll stay by their sides for the rest of my life and we'll always be friends, and I'll just show them that they mean everything to me and that they have made my life better, that they have made me better.'

With this decided, Hermione Granger fell asleep protected on her right by her best friend Dudley Black and on her left by her best friend Harry Potter.

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoyed meeting Hermione. I really wanted her to become friends with Harry sooner than the age of eleven and now she has. Readers who like Hermione will get to see plenty of her in Renewal Marriage Most Convenient since she is Harry and Dudley's best friend. Next Chapter: Leonis, Harry, Dudley, Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Neville begin to learn the arts of combat._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Magical Combat

Blackmoor, Essex, England

October 4, 1986

Leonis stepped through the floo to the receiving hall of Blackmoor Hall, the largest of the Black family estates in England. Blackmoor was where the family at large held bonding celebrations such as Weddings and Ardenvraar pledges. Now, Blackmoor Hall was being used as the place where Leonis and his cousins would learn the art of fighting.

The goal, as Leonis understood it, was that they would be taught how to fight as Wizarding Warriors of old. In the last few hundred years Wizarding Duels had become popular, and the martial arts of old had diminished in popularity among the Great Houses. Yet Voldemort's Death Eaters had proven that there was a need for Wizards and Witches to have better training than just the old rules of Dueling.

'I doubt that Bellatrix held to the rules of a duel when she was out torturing Muggleborn Witches and Wizards,' Leonis thought as he walked calmly from the receiving parlor and into the foyer. He turned left, his eyes barely taking in the extravagance around him of black marble floors inlaid with gold and walls of golden cream wallpaper.

"Ah, Leonis, there you are dear boy," the voice made Leonis freeze and he turned his head to the right toward the sound of the voice.

"Greetings, Great-Great Grandfather," Leonis said politely to the portrait of Sirius Orion Black II. Sirius was the previous Lord Black before Arcturus and was the man's father. Sirius had the classic good looks of the Black family with silky looking black hair. He had calculated grey eyes and Leonis was quite impressed that the artist whom had painted the portrait had created such an authentic likeness.

"You may call me Grandfather Sirius if you prefer," Sirius said with an elegant wave of his hand from within the dark walnut frame of his painting.

"Of course, Sir, thank you," Leonis said politely and smiled at the painted man. "Did you need my attention for something sir?"

"Oh no, nothing in particular. A few of your cousins have already arrived. Narcissa's boy is here with his two comrades and Callidora's little treasure is here as well."

Leonis nodded his head and then asked, "Has Ernie arrived yet?"

"No," was the reply he received.

Leonis nodded and then bid Sirius a swift farewell. 'Ernie, Harry, and Dudley are all that is left to arrive then,' he thought as he continued on until he found himself inside of the ballroom. The floor was made up of gleaming golden wood that was polished to a fine shine. He almost regretted that they were going to create more work for the House Elves by dirtying up the floors, but the ballroom was the best room for them to use for the combat lesson. It was the largest room in the house, giving each of the boys plenty of space to maneuver.

"Ah, another pupil," a masculine voice said pleasantly, bringing Leonis's attention to the tall man that stood to the left side of the room. The man had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a strong muscled build. He looked every inch the accomplished warrior from storybooks. He had a handsome face but it was marred by a scar running across his right cheek and by a smaller scar that bisected his left eyebrow.

"Yes Sir," Leonis said as he approached the man. He offered him a small bow to show respect for his position. This man, Adhemar Rosai, was a Sword Master and he had been contracted by the Black's, Malfoy's, Macmillan's, and Longbottom's to take on Leonis, his brother, and cousins as Apprentices. He would be their Master until they had learned all he had to teach them.

"And which one are you, little one?" the man's accent was thick and it was hard for Leonis to place him. He thought that the man might be Hungarian or perhaps Romanian.

"I am Leonis Black, Master Rosai," Leonis answered respectfully. Cassiopeia had warned him that he must be respectful to the Sword Master. Cousin Narcissa had told him that a little humility might likewise be wise. He had chosen to forgo speaking his title, Heir Black, because of this.

Rosai smiled at him. "Ah, another Heir," he said. "Your cousin Draco is an Heir as is Blaise and of course Neville and Theodore are Lords."

Leonis nodded. "Yes," he laughed. "You are surrounded by nobles, but a man of your reputation and stature can easily handle that."

Rosai raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?"

He nodded. "We are your Apprentices until you deem us worthy or too dismal to ever become a master of these arts. We are now just pupils, just your Apprentices."

The older man chuckled then. "Then here is your first lesson little one," he said while looking at Leonis but really, he was speaking to all of them. "My Apprentices are not "just" anything. They are special, a cut above the rest and they shall be Masters."

"Yes Sir!" Leonis said and he was echoed by Neville, Draco, Theodore, and Blaise.

"Good. Now, go over with your brethren until the others arrive," Rosai ordered and Leonis found himself obeying.

"He's something, isn't he?" Blaise asked quietly. "I heard that he is a true master of combat."

"I would hope so. Otherwise our family will be wasting their money," Theo responded.

Leonis smiled. "He's the real deal, Lords Black and Malfoy made sure to research thoroughly."

"I'm nervous," Neville admitted. "I'm not sure I can do any of this."

Leonis felt immediately protective of Neville. He had felt protective of his cousin ever since they first met after Neville began to live with Callidora. "I'm sure you are just being too hard on yourself, Nev."

"Of course, you are," Draco said then. He looked Neville in the eye and smiled at him. "None of us have done this before Neville. We are all on the same ground here. You can do this. You'll just take it a step at a time, alright?"

Neville stared wide eyed at Draco for a moment before smiling shyly. "I… yeah, yeah I can do that. Just a step at a time."

"You'll be fine," Theodore promised Neville with a slight smirk. "And even if you get it wrong a few times, it's not like you'll be alone. All of us are bound to make plenty of mistakes before we get this right. I'm sure Blaise will make a fool of himself."

Blaise shot Theodore a mock glare. "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" he asked of Theo in a voice that practically dripped poison.

Narcissa would be proud if she could hear him, Leonis reflected when a new voice joined in. "He's definitely talking about himself." Leonis smiled as he heard the voice and turned toward their newest arrival. Dark blond hair that was a mess of curls, blue eyes, and the dear face of his sibling met his eyes. It had been weeks since he had seen his half-brother. Malcolm Macmillan had accepted a contract to restore and renovate a Palatial Mansion in the Caribbean and he had taken his wife and son with him while he worked on the bulk of the project. Due to this Leonis had not seen his sibling in six weeks. It was the longest he had gone without seeing his little brother since the boy was born. He greeted Ernie with a hug, holding him tighter than usual due to their time apart.

"Hey big-brother," Ernie said with a laugh. His skin was a little tan from his time away but Leonis could not discern any signs of harm done to the boy. "I missed you too. I wish you could have come with us. I wish dad had asked to bring you."

Leonis shook his head in the negative. "Lord Black would have just said no. I am sure your dad knew that."

"Probably," he said. "I did buy you guys a few presents while I was gadding about with Mum. I left them back at Tyrcrave since today is supposed to be about class."

"It's no big deal. They are safe at Tyrcrave and you'll get them to us later," Draco said to Ernie. "It's good to have you back. Leo was a bit impossible without you."

Leonis glared at Draco but didn't argue the point. He had grown aggravating while he had missed his brother. Dudley and Harry traipsed in a moment later and were greeted by Master Rosai. Soon enough the two boys joined them.

"Sorry we were running close to the mark," Dudley said. "Mum didn't really want to let us go. She was scared of us learning combat, afraid that we'd be given live blades to hurt ourselves with."

Harry chuckled. "Uncle Marius had a time reasoning with her." Petunia was normally rather reasonable, but when she chose not to be the woman was infuriatingly stubborn. It was often a source of amusement for Harry.

Leonis was happy that Harry found it amusing. He wondered if perhaps Marius also found it amusing? His thoughts were happily drawn away from such thoughts by Master Rosai beginning the class.

"As you know, I am Master Adhemar Rosai. You will call me Master Rosai or Sir. There is no need to call me Master, as I know is the custom in Britain amongst Masters and Apprentices," he began. "You are to learn the art of combat from me because your families fear for you and want you to be able to defend yourselves and each other. They also know that each of you is the future of your house and they want you to have all the preparation that you can for that day. As my apprentices, I wish to one day see you become Masters that I can be proud to say I guided."

"When I am done with you, each of you will know how to fight with the whole of your body," he continued. "The basics of any system of fighting are rooted in the way you hold your body, a good sense of timing, and an understanding of distance. Carriage is of paramount importance and so it shall be this that we shall work on until I feel satisfied with each of you."

With that he placed the boys in a long line across the ballroom floor giving them plenty of room to move without striking the other. Leonis stood between Draco and Harry and listened as attentively as the other boys as Master Rosai stood before them and began to explain that a good stance is key in combat since being knocked off of ones' feet can limit what they do in combat.

They spent some time in a stance where one foot was forward with their toes pointed out toward their invisible opponent, while the other foot was held back with the foot forming a forty-five-degree angle. Their backs and necks had to be held straight and the body held upright yet relaxed. It was, Leonis thought, not terribly different from lessons on etiquette and how a young gentleman is to carry himself. Head up, shoulders back, yet relaxed and not stiff. Mobile. Fluid. Their weight was to rest on the balls of their feet, with the knees supple.

Neville and Blaise kept messing up their footwork with the back foot. Neville was nearly perfect but kept forgetting to keep his back foot at the forty-five-degree angle that Master Rosai asked for. Blaise kept forgetting to put his back foot into the angle and his back foot was trying to mirror the point of his front foot.

"Changing from a forward weight to a backward weight stance can be of tactical benefit," Master Rosai explained to them. "If your opponent attacks you, you may be able to slip just out of range of his attack by shifting your weight backward, which moves your hips and upper body out of the way of his strike."

"This is a basic stance, you will learn more as time goes on," Master Rosai assured them and he nodded approval to Neville and then to Blaise for finally having their stances correct without his pausing to fix them. "Now that I feel you have finally gotten this stance down, we shall begin to move. You will now learn a Passing Step. Does anyone know why it is called this?"

Draco raised his hand to answer and Master Rosai called upon him. "It's called a Passing Step because one of the feet will pass the foot."

"Very good Draco," Master Rosai praised. "I want each of you, one at a time starting with Dudley at the end there to step forward bringing your back leg forward past your right leg," he said and then demonstrated. "Just like that."

Leonis watched from his position beside Harry as Dudley accomplished the movement. "Very good and now Harry," Rosai called out.

Harry too accomplished the move flawlessly and then it was his turn. Once his name was called Leo performed the move equally flawless and received his moment of praise from Master Rosai. Leonis watched as Draco, then Theo, Ernie, Neville, and finally Blaise accomplished the move.

Master Rosai seemed very pleased with them. "Very good. Now you will go back," he ordered them and demonstrated once more. "Starting with you Blaise."

Once again each of the children managed to perform the move flawlessly. "Good," Their master praised them. "Now we are going to attempt what is known as a Sloping Pass. Does anyone know why we call it this?"

This time there were no volunteers to answer him. Leonis wished that he had been able to read up on combat arts before he had come to class. Perhaps if he asked Master Rosai would recommend books for them to read?

"It is called a Sloping Pass because the trailing foot not only passes the forward foot, but it moves out to the side as well," Master Rosai told them. "This allows you to step around your opponent to the side changing the combat. When you use the Sloping Pass you will find yourself in a mirror of the stance you started in, you will have the same spacing and angle of the feet but a different foot shall be leading. Now this might be harder for some of you the first few times. We shall attempt this as many times as we must until you have it."

"Now, you start Dudley," Master Rosai ordered and Dudley made the attempt. He failed at the first try and Master Rosai was gentle but firm in his correction. Dudley managed it with the second try and then it was Harry's turn.

Harry too had a slight bit of trouble because he did not quite mirror the form correctly. Just a slight adjustment of his back foot fixed his error.

Leonis performed the move correctly, having learned from the mistakes of Dudley and Harry before him.

Draco, Theo, and Ernie accomplished it correctly but Neville and Blaise had slight trouble with their footwork. The group continued to work on the second stance for the remainder of class. There was some laughter when each of them messed up a time or two, but toward the end of the class it seemed that each of them had gone at least five times in a row getting the movement correct.

"Very good. I am proud of your diligence this first class," Master Rosai told them. "It is truly gratifying to teach young men who truly wish to learn and better themselves. Now since you will be dismissed to return home in a few minutes, do you have any questions for me?"

Leonis raised his hand at the same time that Harry, Draco, and Ernie did. He watched Master Rosai debate who to call upon before picking him. "Sir, I was wondering if there were any books on combat that you would recommend us to read. Perhaps some with the terms and definitions?"

"I was going to ask the same thing," Draco admitted.

Harry laughed. "I was as well."

"There are many combat guides out there, though I would not recommend researching all of them," Master Rosai said. "I think that you will find Dragomir Vilochek's Guide to Magical Combat to be best. It does not attempt to glorify combat and is an easy to read and understand guide."

"Thank you, Sir," Leonis said.

"Any other questions?" Rosai asked of them.

Ernie raised his hand once more and was called upon. "Sir, do you wish for us to practice these movements on our own at home until the next lesson?"

"That would be wise, yes," Rosai said. "Diligence with these movements will set the foundation for what will come later, making those more complicated movements feel more natural. If that is all, then I bid you good day, you are all dismissed."

Dudley whooped in happiness as he dragged Harry off toward the floo. "That was awesome," he babbled as each of the boys followed after them.

"It was," Harry agreed.

Leonis chuckled as Draco came up beside him. "I think that I am going to enjoy this very much," he admitted. "It will get more intricate as we go."

Draco nodded. "Eventually we'll be using wands as well as magical weapons," he admitted. "Father told me. Though I doubt we'll be allowed magical weapons for a long time."

"Probably for the best," Blaise said ruefully. "I don't want to run the risk of harming one of you."

"Me neither," Neville said in a shaky voice. The thought of hurting his cousins was repulsive to him. Blaise put an arm around his shoulder and gave him a squeeze in comfort.

"It won't come to that Neville," Theodore promised him. "Master Rosai seems competent. We just need to trust him to teach us how to defend ourselves right."

"I trust him," Neville said. "I just don't want to hurt any of you."

Draco smirked. "In that case I will try to remember not to insight you to wrath," his smirk turned into a genuine smile. "I do think that your wrath would be terrible in all honesty."

"He's not teasing," Harry said when Neville made a face that suggested he felt Draco was teasing him. "You are so nice and mild mannered, which is great, but it must mean that on the opposite side of things that when you actually do get angry that it will be explosive."

Neville thought about that and blushed. "I blew up just recently. Grandma Callie asked me if I would be willing to see Grandmother Augusta. I didn't mean to but just the thought of seeing her made me so angry, I lost control. All the windows shattered, the crystal chandelier was ruined and the plates," he paused then his breath hitching slightly. "The plates had been a hand-picked gift from Grandpa Harfang to Grandma Callie and I broke them."

"But a reparo spell mended everything, didn't it?" asked Leonis.

Neville nodded his head. "Yes, and Grandma Callie told me it was alright and reassured me that I don't have control over my magic yet, but I still feel bad about it."

Blaise nodded. "I did that at the Manor. I lost control and destroyed a few of Narcissa's things. She was able to repair them but I still feel guilty. She's been so good to me and how did I repay her? I lost control of myself and…"

"Stop right there Blaise!" Draco said sternly. "As you said, you lost control. Also she was able to fix it. Our magic is growing stronger inside of us every day. It is not your fault. Mother was proud that you were that strong and everything was easily mended. No harm was done to anyone and she was more worried about you than about her things."

Theodore nodded in agreement. "She loves you very much."

Blaise looked away, his eyes glassy. It was a few moments before he could speak again. "The point is, I understand how you are feeling there Nev."

Neville smiled at Blaise. "Then we can forgive ourselves. My Gran did and your God-mother did."

Blaise nodded but Leonis thought that Blaise might continue to blame himself for some time to come. He knew that Blaise felt insecure due to his lack of contact with his mother. Narcissa was a far better mother to him than Claire was. Narcissa loved the boy and raised him with all the love that she gave to Draco and Theo, but Claire's abandonment so soon after the death of his father had left scars on Blaise's psyche. If he concentrated, Leonis could practically see the scars, envision the fault lines in the boys' emotions.

He watched as the other boys took their leave. Harry and Dudley returned to Longview Manor. Neville returned home to Gracewood Manor. Ernie hugged him farewell before returning to Tyrcrave Manor. Draco, Theo, and Blaise returned to Malfoy Manor. Once the other boys had departed, Leonis glanced around the receiving hall and sighed before he took up his bit of floo powder and then cast it in the flames calling out, "Ivy Hall."

* * *

 _As always I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read this story and extra special thanks to those who choose to give me a review. I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _A few reviewers have made comments about how the children seem advanced for their age. I think that they would be. I know that when I used to talk with my grandparents about their childhoods and compared it with my own I was able to recognize that they had been far more advanced as a child of seven then I had been as a child of ten. The times have changed how we treat children and this makes a difference. Remember that most of these children are being raised in the Magical World where the standards are different than in the Muggle World. As for Hermione, well she was always rather exceptionally bright._

 _And if no one wants to buy any of that, then please take into account that I am not six years-of-age (current age of most of the children) so I am probably not going to be able to write this from a six year old's point of view._

 _Next Chapter we shall see Severus Snape taking on a few young Apprentices._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: Apprentice

Morning Vale, Kilburn, Derbyshire, England

October 21, 1986

Severus Snape never thought he would find himself in the position that he was at present. When he had spent all of his time studying and working hard to achieve his Mastery in Potions, he had never expected to one day take on Apprentices of his own. He still was not willing to rule out the possibility that the wily and cunning Witches of House Malfoy had secured his agreement to take on his three apprentices through nefarious means. Narcissa alone he could handle, but Narcissa with the backing of Callista Spinks? The odds had been stacked against him. It didn't help at all that Lucius was all for the schemes of his beloved wife and favorite sister. Still, Severus could have said no and he would have, except that he was then visited by Cassiopeia Black and she wished for him to take Leonis Black, the Heir Black as his apprentice as well.

He could make all the excuses that he wanted, but deep down he knew the truth. He wanted to take Draco Malfoy, Aleksei Spinks, and Leonis Black on as his Apprentices. He wanted to help mold and shape them. All three of the boys had shown a strange affinity for potions. Draco's affinity was similar to his own. Draco intuitively seemed to be able to figure out how to make a potion better, stronger, and more efficient than before. Aleksei was incredibly gifted with experimentation. The boy was the sort that in time with the right guidance would create new potions that would help cure illnesses. Leonis was a different matter. He had watched the boy brewing with Draco and had been troubled by how similar the boy acted to Regulus Black when he sorted his ingredients, prepared them, and then began the process of brewing a potion. It was uncanny how much Sirius Black's son reminded him of his old friend Regulus. Though Regulus had been younger than he was, they had been friends of a sort. Regulus had often assisted him in brewing potions for the infirmary since Slughorn was far too busy brown-nosing the students he thought would be influential someday to do the job himself. Severus had become accustomed to Regulus's way of doing things. Since the other boy's potions were just as perfect as his own, he had never had a cause to correct the other boy. Now he saw those same mannerisms in his nephew.

At this point he was just relieved that Leonis was really nothing like the brash bully his father had been. Leonis was the favorite cousin of his God-son Draco. For that reason alone, Severus had initially resolved himself to tolerating the brat. He had not expected to come to care a little bit for the boy.

That they were being Apprenticed to him so young was unusual, but not uncommon. It was an ancient practice that the more Light-Minded families frowned upon, but it was not actually illegal. It had fallen completely out of favor with the Light-Minded families during the Napoleonic Wars. Then the Light families had decided that sending their child away to Apprentice with a Master was thoroughly wrong. It split up families and in their opinion ruined their chances of survival. The Dark-Minded families had understood that a split family might mean at least one survived to carry on the line and traditions.

In agreeing to make Draco, Aleksei, and Leonis his Apprentices, Severus was agreeing to help raise them and look after them. They would have rooms of their own in his home and he would become their shelter in a storm. He would teach them all that he knew. The boys would not live with him, though that was the ancient practice. This was a more modern age where day to day travel was considered far easier than in the ancient past. The boys would floo to his home five days a week for their lessons with him. They would spend many nights with him though, due to the nature of some of their lessons. He intended to take the children on field trips so that they could identify potions ingredients in their natural habitat and so be able to understand what they looked like in their raw untouched state. The boys needed to understand that they could not get through life ordering potions ingredients from a potions shop. They needed to know that what they were looking at was quality or not. Severus had quite enjoyed some of those early lessons with Master Talietzin. Since Severus had already been harvesting his own potions ingredients for years, those lessons had been few, but Severus would make them lengthy for his own young Apprentices. They didn't know yet what to look for, but they would learn.

Truly, Severus enjoyed the idea of teaching three boys who had talent and legitimately desired to learn more about Potions making. He was also to begin teaching Occlumency to Draco and Aleksei but not to Leonis. This last had irritated him until Cassiopeia Black had rather apologetically explained that he was already taking lessons in Occlumency from Lord Black as he was the Heir. Severus had read that it could be dangerous for more than one master to teach a child Occlumency at once. In truth, learning so young was dangerous and he had at first argued against Lucius about the decree to teach Draco and Aleksei such a dangerous mind art.

"Draco is my heir and Aleksei is the Heir Spinks," Lucius had said. "We have enemies Severus. Alastor Moody is a loose cannon and he still believes that Andreas and I somehow have the Dark Mark. There are others like him who believe we somehow must have bribed our way out of a life sentence in Azkaban Prison. Even Albus Dumbledore has fed the rumors on occasion that we cannot be trusted."

Severus had shivered at that. The thought of Lucius trapped in Azkaban was a nightmare for him. He knew that Lucius had never accepted the Dark Mark. Andreas had not accepted it either. Both had agreed to stay away from Voldemort and his agendas. Severus had been grateful for Lucius's choice. Had Lucius taken the Dark Mark then Severus knew that he would have followed him and done the same. His place was forever with Lucius, guarding his back and protecting him, teaching his child, and whatever else he could do to ease Lucius's burdens. This did not mean that he always agreed with or liked Lucius's choices though. Severus had been relieved that Lucius chose against joining Voldemort. The man's agenda was too extreme for Severus. Thankfully, Lucius did not have the stomach for outright torture. Lucius needed to be appropriately enraged before he could torture anyone. This was not to say that Lucius could not be cruel. He had cruelty mastered to a fine art form. He was beautiful and deadly. No doubt this was why the Light-Minded Wixen feared him.

He had determined that he would teach Draco and Aleksei Occlumency, but he knew he needed to be careful with each of the boys. Aleksei was especially sharp, a prodigy in some regards. His family had yet to find a subject that the boy was not brilliant in. This would make the boy's years at Hogwarts a bit miserable, Severus was sure. The boy would become terribly bored with his school work.

He awaited the arrival of Draco and Aleksei now. Leonis had arrived early that morning with Cassiopeia Black. She had wanted to inspect his home to determine if it were truly a safe place for Leonis. He could not fault her for this, the boy was the Heir to the Black Dynasty and she would be a pitiful guardian for the child if she did not demand to check over his home and the grounds. He had spent the morning catering to her whims, walking the manor and the grounds with her and young Leonis. The boy was truly nothing like Sirius Black, even the boy's eyes were a sharp piercing gray. They were so similar to Draco's and it put him at ease to see gray eyes instead of blue eyes staring at him.

Madam Black, as Severus often referred to Cassiopeia because calling her Miss Black at her age seemed somehow demeaning, had finally deemed his home and lands to be of great quality. She had then over lunch admitted to him that she had once been pursued by one of Severus's relatives.

"Aurelius Prince," she had said, "was acerbic, sarcastic, and not at all charming in the usual way that women desire," she then smiled at him and there was a sparkle in her eyes. "I adored that man. He's the only man that ever tempted me into matrimony."

Leonis had looked at her with wide eyes. "Auntie why didn't you marry him then?" he asked with all the impertinence of youth. It was a question that Severus too wanted to know, but he had known better than to ask it of her.

Cassiopeia smiled at Leonis and it was then that Severus realized that they were treating him like family. He felt immediately humbled and happy to be included in such a way by Madam Black and her ward.

"Because, I realized that Aurelius needed someone different than myself," Cassiopeia admitted. It was clear just from her comment that Leonis wished to ask more about it but then the boy thought better of it. Severus decided it was another point in the child's favor. He could not imagine Sirius Black holding his tongue as a curious child but his son had already learned that sometimes he should not ask questions. This was good. There would be frequent times in his upcoming education where Severus would expect and demand direct obedience from Leonis, Draco, and Aleksei. All three of his Apprentices would have to learn how to hold their tongues. They would have to learn when to ask questions and when silence is best. They would have to learn how to hold secrets, but not until he was sure that they were accomplished Occlumens as their parents had insisted.

Cassiopeia had taken her leave of Mourning Vale just after luncheon. Severus had then taken Leonis to the first of the three Potions Laboratories at Mourning Vale. The Prince family had a long history of Potions Brewers in the family and with more than one Potions Master living at Mourning Vale at one time, more potions labs had been mandatory. Severus had chosen the laboratory near the attached Greenhouse, or Greenhouse 1, as he often thought of it. There were four Greenhouses at Mourning Vale and each was used for the growing of more expensive environment specific plants.

The Laboratory beside Greenhouse 1 was a beautiful sunlit room. It had been built for Amalia Prince in the late seventeen hundreds, or so her painting had informed him. She had seemed delighted to learn that he had taken on young apprentices and she had politely asked if he would ensure one of her portraits was within her laboratory so that she could watch the proceedings. He was considering naming the lab the Amalia Lab in honor of her.

Leonis had liked the laboratory and had admitted to him that he had feared that they would be stuck in a dark underground dungeon of sorts. He had read that the Potions Laboratory at Hogwarts was within the dungeons and he really could not understand why.

"Some potions and their ingredients must be kept away from direct sunlight during the preparation and brewing process," Severus told the younger boy. "However, you will not be dealing with such things for some time yet. This lab will be where you, Draco, and Aleksei shall learn to tell the difference between potions ingredients and how to properly prepare them. Later, once you have advanced in your studies we will move you boys to one of the darker labs where you will learn about making potions that require darker environments to thrive."

Leonis had nodded his head at that. "I see, so because we are beginners we get to start in this lab."

Severus nodded. "The truth is that most potions thrive with sunlight, and so most of the brewing will be done here. Only when you have to deal with the other sorts of potions will you spend time in the darker laboratory," he explained and then added, "I never did like that we were stuck in a dark dingy laboratory at Hogwarts. None of the potions that are on the curriculum to brew there require darkness."

Leonis smiled at that. "I read in Hogwarts: A History, that the Potions Lab was not always located in the Dungeons. It was moved there at some point in the late eighteen hundreds because someone noticed the trend that most of the Potions Masters of the School had been Slytherin's."

Severus smirked at that. "Well, Potions making is a subtle art," he said.

This caused the other boy to giggle. "Who better than a Slytherin then to understand it."

Severus had felt affection for the child in that moment. It was a relief that Leonis Black reminded him more of dear deceased Regulus than of Sirius. He would never really be alright around Sirius Black. Severus knew that, recognized that personal limitation within himself. He knew though that Sirius Black was in the boy's life. It was one of the reasons that Severus had hesitated to agree to taking Leonis as an Apprentice, but he had been reassured that Sirius was not an active part of the boy's life. He would not be the boy's custodian unless most of the senior Blacks were to die. Severus had never much cared for Narcissa's birth family, but now he reminded himself to pray for their longevity.

Noting that it was nearly time for Draco and Aleksei to arrive, Severus had sent Leonis off with Aconite to the Solarium where the boy could sit in the sunlight amongst carefully cultivated plant-life and he could eat the cookies that Aconite wished to ply the boy with. His House-Elves were quite excited that children would be at the Manor once more, even if the boys would not remain as permanent residents.

Severus had retreated to his study. He was intending to glance over his first few days' lesson plans. His agreement with his Apprentice's families was that he would be allowed to keep them for four days to properly induct them and get them used to their environment at Mourning Vale. He wanted the children to be comfortable and to come to view this as their home away from home. It was his duty as their Master to provide them with a safe-harbor.

He had just finished glancing over his plans for the weekend when he heard the soft tones of his favorite House-Elf, Asphodel. She was a kind thing who had immediately taken a liking to him when he gained his inheritance over the Prince estates. She had been the first one to greet him and the first one to swear herself to him, even though she had not been the Head Elf. She was a kind and nurturing sort of creature, as were most of the House Elves at Mourning Vale.

"Master Sev'rus," the gentle voice of Asphodel called to him.

He turned his dark-eyed gaze to her. "Yes, Asphodel, what is it?"

"Sorry to disturb Master Sev'rus, but Master Lucius just flooed in with Young Master Draco and Heir Spinks. Aconite has taken Master Draco and Heir Spinks to join Heir Black in the solarium where they's being served cookies and milk," Asphodel informed him.

Severus chuckled at the thought of the future Lords Black, Malfoy, and Spinks sitting happily in his Solarium munching on chocolate chip cookies and drinking milk. The mental image made him feel warm inside. He could not deny to himself that he did feel a great wealth of affection for these three children. He had been truly honored that Narcissa had wanted him to be a god-parent to Draco. Out of Draco's three god-parents, it was Severus that the boy saw the most often and it was to Severus that Draco ran to whenever he was frightened or worried over something. Severus was proud of this and he was proud of Draco. Severus did not delude himself, he knew that he would never marry and never sire children, despite how much Narcissa might wish it otherwise.

"Very well," Severus said. "I take it that Lucius has been let loose in my library?"

Asphodel nodded. "Yes, Master Sev'rus, Heir Malfoy wanted to look at your pretty books."

'Of course, he does,' Severus thought even as he nodded his thanks to Asphodel and then went in search of Lucius. The Prince library rivaled the Malfoy library in regards to ancient charms and hexes, Lucius's specialty.

The three boys could wait. The House-Elves adored them and would not leave them completely alone to await him. Draco was his acknowledged Heir and thus while in residence at Morning Vale he was always Heir Prince. The other two boys were young Heirs of their own respected Houses. His House-Elves would be giddy to wait upon the three little boys. They would be treated like Princes by his House-Elves. Wasn't that a frightening thought? He would have to have a long talk with his House-Elves about spoiling the three boys. He could not allow them to become over-privileged spoilt brats.

He found his Arden in the Prince Library. Lucius had a book in hand and seemed to be quite concentrated in his reading. Severus took a moment to study him. Though Lucius's pose was relaxed, there was too much tension in his shoulders and arms. There was the stubborn set of his jaw that showed that he was riding a dark mood and had attempted to reign it in. If Severus had to guess he would say that Lucius reigned it in due to being near Draco and Aleksei. Lucius did not enjoy scaring the children.

Severus felt it then, the roiling emotions within Lucius. Rage was paramount but beneath the rage was a deep well of hurt. What had happened to his Arden?

"Luc?" he asked even as he took the step closer to Lucius. He froze just a few feet from him when he felt the anger rolling from his Arden.

"I need you to keep Draco and Aleksei for a few days longer," Lucius spoke then. "Narcissa was invited to go shopping abroad with Callista. She has taken Theodore and Blaise with her since they need new things. Draco would have been taken as well, but he was so looking forward to beginning his Apprenticeship."

"I understand," Severus told him. "You have nothing to fear. I will take care of them," he promised Lucius.

Lucius stared at him for a few moments and then sighed, some of the tension leaving him. "I know you will," he said at last.

Severus studied him for a moment more and then his eyes narrowed in consideration. "You ordered Narcissa and Callista to go. Draco and Aleksei shall be here with me. What are you and Andreas planning?" he asked and hoped he kept the hurt from his voice that Lucius had not included him in his plotting.

Lucius winced, and Severus knew then that he had not been able to keep his hurt from reaching out to Lucius through the bond. "Last night, House Goyle was raided by Auror's. The Auror's were full of questions for Richard Goyle and very little of it was to do with his own involvement with Voldemort."

Severus frowned at that. "They questioned him about you?" he asked to clarify matters but even as he asked he knew it was the truth. "They were trying to get Goyle to implicate you somehow?"

"Yes," Lucius said. "They were attempting to get Goyle to implicate that I was not only a Death Eater, but that I had been high up in their little terror organization. That I had in fact been a right-hand man to that monster."

Severus frowned at that. "Why?" he asked. "Why are they doing this?"

Lucius sighed at that. "They also wanted Goyle to implicate others. It was not me alone, Severus. They wanted a finger pointed at Andreas, at Caius Parkinson, Aldrick Dunbar, and at Alisande Vaisey."

Severus frowned at that. He did not pay much attention to politics. He had little interest in it and so had been permitting for Lucius to vote his Proxy in the Wizengamot. Still he easily recognized the names that Lucius had spoken to him. "The Spinks family, Malfoy family, and Parkinson family have always been dark. Their magical affinity is always dark or at least on the darker side of gray. The Dunbar family and the Vaisey family have always been Gray."

"Yes, and therefore these families will, at least in theory, oppose reforms that Light-minded Wizards like Elphias Doge and Albus Dumbledore wish to push through the Wizengamot," Lucius snarled as he put the book down on the table. He began to pace then.

Severus leaned against a book case in thought. "So, this really has nothing to do with them truly believing you're guilty of anything? It's more or less a witch-hunt," he regretted his choice of words as soon as Lucius flinched. A few of Lucius's ancestors had been subjected to the brutality of the Malleus Maleficarum. He pressed on knowing that was better than apologizing. "They wish to discredit you and the others that they feel might not fall into line."

Lucius nodded and then continued his pacing. "The worst part is that it will work. You know how fickle the public is."

Severus could not help but to agree. The public was quite fickle. "Turn the fickle public to your advantage," Severus said softly, his brain still musing over the dilemma.

Lucius paused at that and turned back to look at Severus. "I," he paused and then a slow smirk curved his lips. "You are right. I have been panicking, and I bet that is exactly what they wanted me to do. I played into their hands for a moment," he said the last with disgust.

He nodded as Lucius began to pace, his clever mind going over the problem with new resolve. He saw the smile that transformed Lucius's handsome features and he wanted to curse. He had helped Lucius yes, but what would Lucius think up now?

"You have always said that we Malfoy's are flamboyant," Lucius said to him as he approached him.

Severus frowned at that. "Yes," he admitted. It was an old argument between himself and Lucius. Severus was far subtler than his Arden. Lucius was pizzazz and dazzle. He shone in the light, he was aptly named. Severus was more withdrawn, the shadows suited him.

"I intend to be bold and flamboyant," Lucius said pointedly as he came to stand before Severus. "I will clear the record once and for all about my non-involvement with that monster and his little terrorists. Thank you, Severus," he said appreciatively in a soft tone of voice. "Please take care of the boys for a few days," Lucius said as he turned away and began to walk out of the Library.

"You need not bid me to take care of them," Severus said to Lucius's parting back. "I am their Master now, it is my duty and honor to protect them. And I am your Arden. I would never allow harm to come to your son or nephew, at least not without swift retribution."

Lucius chuckled at that. "You are a fierce protector, Severus," he acknowledged. "I am, as always, grateful."

And wasn't that strange, Severus mused as he watched Lucius Malfoy walk away. Gratitude from a Malfoy. It was a gift rarer than gold. More impossible to possess than the rarest of potions ingredients and yet it belonged to him, to Severus Snape.

He shook his head to clear it of his musings. There were three little boys that he needed to go see to. He would give his three little Apprentices the rest of the day to become accustomed to their new domain, but tomorrow morning after breakfast those three boys would spend the day going over Potions ingredients in the Amalia Laboratory. With this decision, firmly in mind, Severus strode from the library and to the solarium. He paused in the doorway to enjoy the sight of his three Apprentices laughing together as they ate chocolate chip cookies.

He felt his protective instincts surge at the sight. He refused to allow these boys to be harmed if he could help it. If he could not stop it, then there would be swift retribution just as he had promised Lucius. He would never marry, he would never sire sons. These three boys would become his living legacy.

* * *

 _Though it is outdated, the Old Pure-blood families still sometimes engage in the Ancient Ways of Apprenticeship. This means signing their child over to a Master or Mistress as their Apprentice until they come of age or have mastered the arts they are learning, whichever comes first. In the olden days the child would go and live with their Master but now in the modern day they spend a great deal of time with their Master but they may still return home to their parents.  
_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: Still Waters

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

November 10, 1986

"Master Rosai's class was more intense last night," Theo said as they traipsed over the cold lawn of Malfoy Manor. They were heading closer to the pond as the four boys talked.

Leonis had willingly chosen to visit with Draco, Theo, and Blaise today since his Aunt Cassie had to be present for a meeting with Lord Black. Usually for such meetings, Leonis would have gone with her and then spent time with his Great-Grandmother Melania, but today Melania had an appointment with her mother-in-law, Hesper Black nee Gamp, and the other two of what Leonis and the others dubbed as the "Great Three." The Great Three consisted of Hesper Black nee Gamp, Violetta Black nee Bulstrode, and Lysandra Black nee Yaxley. Hesper was Leonis's Great-Great-Grandmother. Violetta was the mother of Uncle Pollux, Aunt Cassie, Uncle Marius, and his late Aunt Dorea. So, both Dudley and Harry were descendants of Violetta. Lysandra was the mother of Cousin Callidora, Cousin Cedrella, and his late Cousin Charis. Neville was one of her descendants. He did idly wonder why his Grandma Melania had been summoned to meet with the Great Three but he was sure he could pry the information from her later.

"Neville and I messed up our footing again," Blaise said with a soft sigh.

"You got it right by the end of the night though," Leonis reminded the other boy. "You and Neville shouldn't beat yourselves up so much."

"Yeah, it takes the fun away from the rest of us having a go at you," Draco snarked, a smirk curving his lips.

Blaise's lips curved into an answering smirk. "Maybe that's why I do it, so that I beat you to it."

Draco raised an eyebrow in a good imitation of their Potions Master Severus Snape. "I'll just have to be more cunning then."

Theo chuckled as the two continued for a few moments to exchange barbs. Then he asked Leonis, "Has your father learned that you are now a proud Apprentice of Lord Prince?"

Leonis winced as he thought back on the last time he had spoken to his father. He was not sure that he and Sirius were on speaking terms any longer. He had written to his father about his excitement over his Apprenticeship. He had revealed all that he had learned thus far and of course he had praised his master for his genius and for the way he taught them. Sirius's response had not been what he had expected. He had expected his father, despite the man's past animosity with Lord Prince, to find it in himself to be happy for him. Instead he had received a howler from Sirius. The man had yelled at him for accepting the Apprenticeship with "Snivellous" and had said that he would speak to Lord Black about it and demand that he leave the Potions Master's service.

When it was finally over, Leonis had stared at the scraps of the Howler for several moments before he burst into tears. Kryn had rocked him and even Kreacher had popped over from Grimmauld Place because he had "Felt Master's distress." Aunt Cassiopeia had heard every word of the Howler and she had calmly asked him if he wished to leave the Apprenticeship. He had told her the truth, he was enjoying learning. He liked it. He didn't want to leave his Apprenticeship. He understood that it was quite the honor that he was given and that considering his Master's past with his father, it was amazing that Master Snape chose to give him this great opportunity. He wanted to continue and didn't want his father to make him quit. She had calmed him then and told him that only Lord Black could make him quit and she promised to speak to Lord Black about his continuing despite Sirius's wishes. He was both relieved and saddened. Why couldn't his father have tried to be happy for him?

"He sent me a howler," he admitted softly. This silenced Draco and Blaise and they stared at him with wide eyes.

"A howler?" Draco asked. His silvery-gray eyes staring at him curiously.

"Yeah," Leonis answered simply.

"How tasteless," Draco said with a slight look of revulsion. "Anyone can send a howler. I have heard that the Weasley woman sends Howlers to Hogwarts when her oldest children misbehave. At the least your father should have sent you a strongly worded note showing his displeasure instead of a Howler."

Leonis chuckled then as he listened to Draco continue in a diatribe about just how low class it was to send someone a howler. Leave it to his cousin to find a way to make him feel better. Perhaps this was why he always felt so close to Draco. Their magic performed a harmony for the other, Aunt Cassie had admitted that if this continued then one day they might be perfect candidates for the Ardenvraar Rites.

"He knows you are magically sensitive, doesn't he?" Theo asked of him.

"Yes, he has been informed that I am," Leonis said though he knew that he and Sirius had never really spoken about it much. The closest they had gotten was Sirius mentioning that Regulus was a magical sensitive as well, and then Sirius had clammed up about it and swiftly changed the subject wishing to talk with Harry about James Potter. Leonis had listened intently, happy to hear about Harry's father, but his feelings had been hurt a little. Sirius seemed to get along with Harry better than he did him. He paid a great deal of attention to Harry when the two of them visited Sirius at Belvedere. Perhaps he should go without Harry? He had worried about that though. He feared that Sirius would not want to spend much time with him, and without Harry there as a buffer then Leonis was sure he would end up heart-broken. It was easier to pretend that Sirius cared about him but was just too busy insuring that Harry knew about his own father when Harry was there as well.

"Then there is no excuse for him sending you the Howler!" Theo exclaimed. It was surprising to see the blond-haired boy so indignant. Theo was usually quiet, observant, studious, and only occasionally gave a fierce opinion of any kind. He had often seen him fiercely protective of Draco and Blaise, like a coiled snake ready to strike or a wolf protecting den mates, but this was the first time that Leonis felt like he was part of the nest, part of the den.

"Theo is right, as usual," Draco added the last with an air of fondness. "Sirius shouldn't have sent the howler. Let me guess, you cried when it was finished?"

Leonis nodded his head though he was loathed to admit it. He knew that these three would not mock him for it though. Draco rarely mocked anyone, not in a way that would truly harm. Theo was very much like Draco in that regard. The only time he had heard Theo mock anyone with the intent to harm them was to Royce Spungen and the older boy had certainly had it coming to him. Blaise was too sensitive, in large part due to his own family situation, to mock him.

"You are a magical sensitive, not only is a howler loud and obnoxious but it is a foreign magical object coming into your sphere and forcing its magic upon you," Theo explained.

"In short, he forced both his magic and that of the howler's paper upon you and he knew better because you are sensitive," Draco added to Theo's explanation.

Leonis felt the sting of tears then. "So, you think, do you think he was trying to hurt me on purpose?" The idea made his heart ache. He could feel it as though it were a physical manifestation in his chest. Did Sirius not love him?

Draco put an arm around him and hugged him close to his side. "No, I actually don't," he said with a slight frown. He was silent for a moment choosing his words carefully. "The Sirius that I have met, he's still recovering from what Azkaban did to him. He has little to no control of his life and the important things in it and he is a proud person. I think he wants to exert some control, take back his life so to speak."

"Which would be alright if it wasn't at the cost of Leo's own," Blaise grumbled.

Leonis nodded his agreement with Blaise. What Draco said made a lot of sense. Most of the shots for Sirius since he had come out of Azkaban had been called by others. Lord Black insisted he remain at Belvedere until he was deemed truly healed. His healers had been hand-picked by the elders of the House of Black, his clothing had been bought for him by Narcissa and House-Elves laid out what he would wear each day. Visitations between Sirius and Harry and Sirius and himself were always carefully monitored. He could understand why Sirius would want to reclaim his own life, but he was not willing to sacrifice his own future happiness for the man to feel more secure. Sirius would have to find another way. He would also have to get used to the fact that Leonis was an Apprentice to Master Snape.

"Come on, we should practice," Theo said and Blaise groaned in protest. Theo just pulled him along and soon enough all four boys found themselves near the pond as they began to practice all the movements that they had begun to learn from Master Rosai's classes. Their last class had dealt with incorporating wands in a battle. He told them that chain spells were wonderful to use in combat and that the ancient Dark Wizards had a reputation for singing as they battled. Rosai had then said that of course it was just a rumor for surely no Wixen sang as they fought. Draco and Leonis knew that they had though, their libraries had books of those Dark Wixen and they had sung as they did combat. Those songs were spells and he and Draco were determined to learn them. They had watched a sparring match between Severus and Lucius and both men had started off with simple spells but soon enough their sparring had developed into song.

Leonis had been awed and yet it had felt familiar. He had felt as though he knew the song, knew how to make his magic turn into song and his spells would be powerful. He didn't understand how he knew but he did, it felt just out of reach beneath the surface as though, as though it were trapped under water, under water with ice on the surface.

He glanced at the pond and frowned as he found himself staring at the cool grayish-blue surface of the water. He unconsciously moved closer to the pond's edge and stared into the depths. Images flashed before his eyes. Darkness with witchlight alone illuminating a dark cave, water all around him as he stood on a platform of jagged rocks. Beneath the surface of the dark water there was movement but it was not the normal creatures that lurked in the depths of water. A hand, a hand had moved under the water and he scrambled back falling. He pulled his knees into his chest and he began to shake uncontrollably. There were monsters in the depths. Monsters that were going to come to get him because of what he had done, because of what he had taken. He wanted his big-brother, but no. No! Sirius had abandoned him long ago. He had preferred that other person to him, had referred to the other as his beloved brother, had stopped loving him. He could scream and cry out for Siri but it would do no good. He wouldn't come to save him. No one would save him from the monsters, but he had known that. He had known that this would be his ending.

"Leo!" A voice cried behind him and then he felt arms around him and for a moment he fought until he heard the voice speak again. "I've got you, I've got you and I won't let you be hurt. I am here, and I'll always be by your side."

Leonis blinked a few times and only then did he notice the tears trailing down his cheeks. He was still shaking but Draco, his beloved cousin, held him fast in a tight embrace keeping him with him, grounding him and anchoring him.

What had just happened to him? He was frightened, oh so frightened of whatever had just happened to him. He remembered feeling like monsters were beneath the water waiting to hurt him, waiting to tug him under and then he remembered wanting his older brother Siri, but he didn't have an older brother. He was the first born child of Sirius Orion Black, at least that they knew of. The man had a reputation as a playboy so perhaps Sirius did have other children. Leonis had heard Aunt Cassie say that she would not put it past him, whatever that had meant.

"Leonis!" the voice of his cousin, Narcissa cried and Leo slowly turned his head to meet her gaze. She dropped to her knees before him and her hand came up to cup his cheek. "Look at me darling, let me see those pretty eyes," she urged him.

Leonis saw no reason not to obey her and he watched her for several moments as she seemed to catalogue him from head to toe. "I don't know what happened," he whispered. "One moment, one moment I was practicing with the others and then I was staring at the pond and then suddenly my mind thought of some sort of dark lake and it had monsters just under the water and I wanted help," he withheld the last, that he had wanted Sirius but he had thought that Sirius was somehow his brother. Was this again due to his strange connection to Regulus Black? It had been a long time since he had suffered any strange dreams that he could blame on Regulus Black. But this hadn't been a dream, had it? It was a waking vision, or memory would be the better term since Regulus was dead. What was it that Regulus had taken? Regulus felt he would be punished by the monsters due to something he had taken.

It can't be real! He tried to tell himself this but he was not really buying it anymore, if he ever had. Somehow magic had formed a connection between himself and Regulus Black. Was it because Regulus had died on the same day that Leonis was born? Was Regulus there in that cave dying as Leonis was being born? If they were not in the same location, then how could the connection have been formed? He had never heard of such a thing before.

"Poor darling," Narcissa said as she soothed some of his dark hair back from his forehead. "Do you know of anything that could have caused you to have such a strange episode?"

"His father sent him a Howler due to his Apprenticeship with Master Snape," Theo told her then as she cradled Leonis to her. He reveled in the comfort she offered him.

"Sirius sent Leonis a Howler?" she asked aghast. "Why that miserable little," she didn't finish the sentence, clearly having remembered in time that there were four impressionable boys listening to her every word. "I will be having a talk with Sirius Black," she promised them and her three boys smiled in triumph at that. Leonis merely burrowed closer to Narcissa, unconsciously wanting her comfort.

He felt a featherlight charm flow over him and then she lifted him into her arms. "Come boys, there has been enough excitement outdoors today." It was a testament to his cousins and friends worries that they didn't complain. They followed dutifully after Narcissa and Leonis was grateful for their lack of protestation.

Soon enough, Leo found himself settled on one of the comfortable sofas in the lounge just down the hall from the boy's playroom. A soft blanket that was charmed to warm him, but not overheat him, was tucked around him, but his arms were left free so that he could accept a mug of hot chocolate from Narcissa's House-Elf, Miffy. He took a few sips of the warmed chocolate before he tasted the other thing that was put in his mug. 'Calming Draught' his mind supplied. He didn't know how he knew that. He didn't know the taste of a Calming Draught and yet he was so certain.

Narcissa smiled at the boys as she took up a book that she had clearly been reading the boys. "I shall read to you for the rest of the afternoon," she told them and all of the boys, Leonis included, agreed that her reading to them sounded very nice. Draco, true to form, could not just sit still and listen to Narcissa read. He went to the table in the corner before the windows and he began to work on a building project of some kind. It was too early for Leonis to tell what the structure was that he was building. He knew only that it was a great estate of some sort. Perhaps it was Malfoy Manor.

Blaise did not enjoy sitting still for long either and soon he had joined Draco at the table and began working on a project of his own. Leonis didn't dare to guess what the project was. Theo remained curled into a high-backed chair, listening intently to Narcissa's every word, the cadence and flow. It was rather enchanting.

She had a good voice for the singing spells, the songs of Dark Wixen. She had done it once when he was young, at Hogwarts. She had woven the spells over him and around him. They felt like they had sunk into his skin like the warmth of the sun in summer.

Wait, no! Narcissa had never woven spells over him, had she? Maybe she had when he was a bit younger and he simply remembered it now? But then why had he thought that they were at Hogwarts at the time?

His mind felt like a jumbled mess and it didn't make sense. He wanted to forget the confusing thoughts. Just forget them for a while. He forced himself to focus upon what Narcissa was reading and focused on her words and the cadence of her voice. He refused to think about anything else other than Narcissa's story for the rest of the afternoon and early evening.

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoyed more glimpses into Leonis's memories of his life as Regulus. Next Chapter: Lavender Brown visits Neville Longbottom._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33: Sage & Thyme

Gracewood Hall, Exmoor, Somerset, England

November 28, 1986

The little blonde haired girl looked around the elegant manor house in wonder. It was her first time visiting Gracewood Hall and she had been warned by her Mum that she needed to make a good impression upon the Regent Longbottom or else she would never be invited back. Lavender had not liked the idea of not being invited back. Neville lived at Gracewood Hall and if she did not receive an invitation to return then she would no longer be considered good company for the young Lord Longbottom.

Lavender liked Neville Longbottom, the Lord Longbottom. He was shy but sincere and she thought he might just be the kindest boy she had ever met. He didn't make attempts to flatter her. Even now there were boys who tried to do that. Her mother had warned her that as she aged it would become harder and harder to tell if a boy really liked her or if he liked that she was an heiress to a noble house and thus would come with a rich dowry and property. Her mother spoke from experience. Sabrina Brown nee Parkinson had turned down many would be suitors because she could not be sure of their true affections. Was it for her or her money? Sabrina had agreed to marry Basil Brown, the then Heir Brown, because he had seemed quite indifferent to her financial assets. Sabrina still said that the best thing about Basil was that he had never once dipped into her vaults. That simple act reassured Sabrina of Basil's love and devotion.

Lavender had the feeling that Neville would be like her Papa, oh not in temperament, but in honor. Neville's affection would be for the person and not for what they owned. She smiled as she fought the urge to fidget as she awaited his arrival.

"And what are you smiling at Little Mistress?" Callidora Longbottom the Regent Longbottom asked of her.

Lavender blushed and tried to school her features. "I," she paused briefly and decided that she should only tell the older woman the truth. "I was thinking about your Great-grandson, Lord Longbottom."

"Oh?" Callidora asked pleasantly as she took a sip of her tea. "What, pray tell, were you thinking about my Neville?"

She blushed again but knew that she couldn't just not answer the question. "I was thinking about how kind Lord Longbottom is. I was thinking about how honorable he is. That his affection, when given, is true and that he would never pretend to care for a girl when he cared for her riches more."

Callidora seemed to take in her words carefully and she felt the blue eyes of the older woman sweep over her. "You are a great beauty. Unquestionably you will be one of the Belle's of your year at Hogwarts."

"Thank you for saying so Ma'am," Lavender said in a rush.

"You are already dealing with it then, the boys trying to claim you without taking the time to get to know you," Callidora spoke with knowing experience.

"Yes," Lavender saw no point in not admitting it. "I have such trouble figuring out if they like me or the idea of my galleons."

Callidora nodded in pity.

"Mummy says that most boys will only like me for my galleons," Lavender said sadly.

"Oh, sweet girl, you should not have to worry about such things yet," Callidora said gently. "You are too young to worry about this. Your father will not let just anyone have you. Don't worry child, your father shall protect you."

"Grandmother is right," came the voice that Lavender had longed to hear.

She smiled as she turned her head to see her dear friend, Neville, coming toward her. She swiftly arose from the couch and she raced to him only to suddenly remember that he was not just Neville. He was Neville Lord Longbottom of House Longbottom. She dipped into a curtsy before him and noticed his frown. Had she done it wrong? She had been practicing with her Tutor on the right Etiquette because she wanted to impress Neville on this visit.

"You don't have to bow to me, Lavender," Neville insisted. His tone was different than she had ever heard it. He seemed happier and more self-assured.

She smiled at him. "Lord Longbottom honors me," she said sweetly.

His blue-gray eyes narrowed at her. She bit her lip then. She must have done something wrong. She was somehow ruining everything. The last time she had seen Neville he had been kind and sweet. She was confused as to what she must be doing wrong to make him scowl at her so. She opened her mouth to ask him when he spoke, cutting off anything she might have to say.

"Come along then, Miss Brown, let us walk in the garden," Neville said in a tone that was more order than suggestion.

Lavender was completely taken aback by his attitude. Had she offended him so greatly by her mistakes? She was still learning the Etiquette in how to greet a Lord. Her father had told her that she was doing well as had her Tutor so why was Neville offended?

She was left with little choice but to follow him. Still she turned back to the Regent Longbottom and dipped into a curtsy of respect and bade her a polite farewell before she followed after Neville whom had already strode toward the French doors that would lead them out onto a balcony and down the stone steps into the garden.

Neville seemed impatient with her and voiced it after the French doors were closed behind them. He was two paces ahead of her, walking down the stairs, not bothering to offer her his arm in escort. "Is it your habit to keep Lord's waiting?"

She nearly stumbled on the last step that led down into the garden as she stared at his back. "No, of course not," she said in her own defense. "I merely thought it best to politely bid farewell to Lady Callidora before I followed you. She was so kind as to allow me into her company while I waited for you."

She had been careful in her tones, trying to keep them modulated so as not to pick a fight with him. His behavior was bewildering and it hurt. Her sweet Neville had changed much in the time since she had last seen him. She watched his back for several seconds as he continued to lead her into the garden, farther from the main house.

Why was Neville so upset with her? He had looked happy to see her and then it had stopped. His blue-gray eyes had been like storm clouds and his face had transformed from welcoming into a scowl. How could she fix it if she didn't know what was wrong? Should she give him some sort of apology, an open apology for whatever it was that she did wrong?

She wanted to take him by the hand, like she had the first time she met him. She had loved holding his hand that day and had delighted in how he too knew how to channel his magic into the soil, into plants. His smile, tentative and shy had been marvelous. His laughter, hard won, was better than any praise she had ever received from her parents.

"I imagine you have been enjoying playing pretend," Neville said, and his words though soft held a bite to them that she didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Lady of the Manor," he said with a sneer that he must have learned from his cousins that he had been spending more time with. Lavender could not imagine the Neville she had first met ever being able to do that expression.

She flinched in hurt and confusion. "Lady of the Manor?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, almost everyone is talking about it. The beautiful Miss Brown and how she's going to be the Belle of her generation. She already has suitors calling on her, pushing for her to agree to a betrothal," Neville's voice was hard and cold.

She frowned at this. "Yes, I have had callers and yes, their parents have been in negotiations with my father to betroth me to their sons, grandsons, and nephews," she admitted. "It's not like I like it!" she tried to defend herself.

He scoffed. "Oh yes, I'm sure you hate every second of it," his voice was full of disbelief.

"I do hate it! They don't like me, they don't care about what I like, what I don't like, or who I am!" she exclaimed and stomped her foot at the last for emphasis. "They only care about my galleons. They want my money, they don't want me!"

"Oh, so that's the problem then?" Neville asked of her and his tone was still cold. "You don't have them hanging on your every word? I know how much you love attention, Lavender."

She gasped at that. It felt as though Neville had punched her in the stomach. She felt tears sting her eyes and she looked away from him, staring toward the path that led east toward the forest park that was part of Gracewood Hall's grounds. She felt the urge to take off down the path and run into those woods. She wanted to get lost there and escape from Neville. How ironic that she had looked so forward to seeing him today. Now she couldn't bring herself to look at him. How had he come to think such horrible things about her? Had he thought them as he left her after their first meeting?

"Please," she managed to whisper. "Whatever I have done to offend you, I am so very sorry," she said softly as she fought against tears.

His jaw clenched. "They are always sorry, after the fact," he said as he finally turned to look at her. His eyes widened suddenly in surprise as he stared at her. "Lavender," he said and he took a step toward her.

She shook her head and took a step back as though to somehow ward him away from her. With tears sparkling in her violet eyes, she turned to the east and began to sprint down the path leading toward the forested part of the grounds. She heard his voice calling her name and she heard it too close so she knew he had chosen to run after her, to follow her.

Faster, she needed to run faster. She managed a slight burst of speed but she was no match for Neville in the end. He reached her just before she could reach the trees. He grabbed her shoulder and she jerked away. He said something under his breath that she didn't catch and then suddenly his arm was around her waist hauling her back against him.

She stumbled, her feet wanting to go forward but he was ruthlessly pulling her back. They fell and rolled down the hill. She was grateful that the grass was soft and that they didn't hit any hidden rocks on the way down. They came to a rest with Neville half on top of her and he swiftly moved over her, effectively pinning her while she stared up at the sky dazed.

"Lavender?" his voice was urgent, full of fear. "Lavender, please Merlin be alright. Lavender, I am so sorry."

"They always are, after the fact," she murmured softly. They were his own words and she watched them take effect. His face crumbled and his eyes glistened with tears. She couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand the sight of him upset. She raised her hand to his cheek and wiped away a tear.

He leaned into her touch and then lowed his head to her shoulder and rested it there as he breathed, just breathed through the sobs that wanted to come but that he would not allow. They remained that way for a long time and then at last he rolled off her. He lay on his back in the grass beside her and he gently took her hand as though afraid she would refuse him. She didn't.

"I'm so very sorry, Lavender," he said softly. "Please," he paused and turned his head to look at her. "Please forgive me."

She stared into his blue-gray eyes and saw his sincerity. She knew that she had already forgiven him but, instead of telling him that, she asked him to explain. "What happened Neville? What did I do wrong?"

He seemed distraught by that and turned onto his side to better look at her. "No, Lavender you didn't do anything wrong. You, well you were just obeying the Etiquette lessons," he said softly.

She nodded. "I practiced. I wanted to get everything just right. I thought that you would be pleased and I thought that if I showed Regent Longbottom that I was serious about my studies that she'd think me worthy of your company and I would be invited back to see you," she explained in a rush. "But somehow I must have done something wrong because you were suddenly mad at me," her breath shuddered at that, as she fought the urge to cry.

He put his arms around her and pulled her to him then. "No, Lavender it is as I said, you didn't do anything wrong," he murmured to her. "It was me. It was all me."

She wasn't sure that she believed him, but she did like being close to him like this. She rested her head on his chest and listened to him struggle to explain what had happened.

"I was jealous when I heard that you were being courted," Neville admitted softly. "I didn't like the idea of those other boys around you, taking up your time and attention. They would make you forget all about me and you wouldn't want to come see me or invite me to visit you anymore. Then you were here and I was happy, but then you were so formal even after I asked you to stop. I thought," he sighed then. "I thought perhaps it was a sign that you were not really happy to see me, that you had been forced to come here because your family didn't dare refuse an invitation from House Longbottom."

She raised her head and stared at him. "So, that's why you started to be mean to me?"

He nodded. "I was jealous and I thought you really didn't want to see me, so I was hurt and I lashed out, trying to hurt you too."

She mulled that over and slowly nodded her head. She understood. She had done that to Pansy just a few weeks ago, when the other girl had visited her and had pranced around the garden bragging about her pretty red-haired betrothed. Lavender had been jealous that Pansy's future was already settled and secure, while Lavender still had to worry about boys who wanted her money more than they wanted her.

"I wanted to see you Neville," she told him, somehow sensing that he really needed to know that. "I practiced my Etiquette extra hard because I wanted you to be proud of me when we met again. I hardly knew any real Etiquette when we first met and didn't greet you properly then. I wanted you to know that I respected you."

"I felt respected by you when we first met Lavender," he promised her. "You were so kind to me. You took me by the hand and you showed me the fish pool, then the flowers, and you helped me to better hone my magic into aiding them. You warned me too, against doing too much."

She smiled at the memory of their first day together. "While I have been forced to spend time with those boys who have come calling, I have compared them to you," she confessed to him. "Each one has not measured up to you. You were so kind and sweet and these boys are not kind or sweet. One of them, Royce Spungen, he's a little arrogant brat."

Neville winced at the name. "I've met him, in passing," he admitted to her. "He's Draco's cousin and he feels that because he's older than Draco he should somehow be Lord Malfoy one day."

She nodded. "I heard him rant about that one day. He glares at Sorrel," she said referring to her little two year old brother.

"Sorrel's just a babe still," Neville said with a frown.

"I know," she agreed. "He muttered one day when I thought I couldn't hear him, how it was a shame that the House of Brown managed to have a son. I think he wanted to marry an Heiress, like my cousin Pansy."

"At least Pansy is safe from him. Her betrothal to Ronald Weasley is solid," he murmured.

She nodded. "Pansy can break it, but not until she is seventeen and only she alone can do so," she said with glee. "Her red-haired betrothed is effectively trapped."

Neville nodded thoughtfully. "I should ask Grandma Callie if we might host the Weasley's for a day. I should try to get to know them. They are closer cousins to me than Leonis, Draco, Dudley, and Harry and yet I spend more time in their company than in the Weasley's."

She smiled at him. "I think that is very kind. You spend time with those that are your social peers but the Weasley's are slowly moving up in society. That is what Pansy and my mother have told me. It might be good for them to be more associated with House Longbottom."

"Politics and rubbing elbows," Neville said and cringed.

She smiled at him. "Sorry, but yes, it is a bit like that. But mostly it's just you trying to get to know your family. If they can benefit from it in other ways, what's the harm?"

He sighed but nodded his head in agreement. "Dudley told me that Muggle children don't have to behave like we do, and they don't have to think about things the way we do," he murmured.

She looked at him in confusion, "How so?"

"In the Muggle World, children our age are figuring out their school assignments and who to play with," he explained. "Wixen children of this age are being taught how to act like adults and behave like adults. They are politely receiving people who are thinking about marrying them for some reason or another. Muggle children don't think about marriage until they are teenagers. We are forced to think about it now."

Lavender thought about that and then she sighed. "It's too easy to think of our worlds being the same except one is without magic, but it isn't true Neville," she said gently. "Once we grew together side by side with the Muggle World because we weren't really separate. But then we made a choice to be separate. You cannot expect us to have continued to grow side by side with the Muggles after that. You cannot even expect us to be just like them but slightly behind their advancements after that. We grew as they grew but in different directions. We aren't backwards or behind them as a lot of people like to think. We are just different from them. Muggles cannot do magic, so they focused on their techno thingies to help them and they kept advancing in leaps and bounds. We are Wixen and so we focused more on our magic and we also grew in leaps and bounds, but in a different way. Am I making any sense?"

He smiled at her and his finger curled a lock of her golden hair around his finger. "Yeah, you are making sense. We aren't backwards, just different."

She nodded. "What else could be expected? You wouldn't expect a British man to go to Africa and understand everything about their culture, overnight would you?"

He laughed then. "No, you are right. I just, I don't like that you have callers, and that you have to worry about that now," he admitted, having grown serious once more.

She nodded. "I don't like it either, but could you promise me that you will not do this to me again," she whispered. "It hurt so much Neville, please don't," she trailed off.

"I promise," he said. "I shouldn't have taken things out on you, and you have no idea how really sorry I am. When I saw you in tears, I wished that I hadn't been saved when Uncle Algie pushed me from the window."

She raised her head then and stared into his eyes in surprise. "Your uncle did what?" Fear beat at her heart as Neville slowly attempted to soothe her even as he told her the story of how he had come to be removed from Augusta Longbottom's care and to live with his Great-Grandmother Callidora.

* * *

 _Thank you once more dear readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter about Neville and Lavender. Lavender is the first friend that Neville has ever made and I wanted to show them around each other again so that everyone can see how their friendship is progressing, especially since now he spends so much time with his male cousins. Also for those people who only watched the movies and therefore only see Lavender in a bad light, I would like to remind you that you cannot count on her to be that same way in Renewal. I find myself having to keep say this part to people at times, so here it is again - Alternate Universe. Next Chapter: Marius Black is contacted by an old lover, who has a problem._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34: Eleanor

Basingstoke, Hampshire, South East, England

November 28, 1986

Corinne Branstone smiled as she took in the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee that was placed before her by her family's maid. "Thank you, Darla," she said to the woman who gave her a small curtsey and then swiftly left the room to return to other duties.

It was well known in the family that Corinne preferred coffee to tea. Her natural family, the Rathbone's, had always had a preference for coffee over tea. She supposed it came from their industrialists' background. Coffee was far preferable as a means to stay awake and alert for those long hours of work. She didn't need to drink it to keep herself awake and alert for long hours, at least not anymore. She needed it when she was younger but now that she was mostly retired, she could relax and enjoy time with her granddaughter.

Her retirement had come about, in part, because she believed some family member should be at home to assist in raising her granddaughter, Eleanor. Her sweet little Elle was the child of her only son, Torrance Branstone. Torrance worked long hours as a Solicitor for Branstone and Rathbone, and so he rarely had time to spend with little Elle. His wife, Katherine, was far too busy gallivanting about with her socialite friends. Corinne had not really approved of Torrance's interest in Katherine Bainbridge, but the girl did come from a very respectable family so in that regard Corinne could not object to their marriage. She had hoped that Kitty would swiftly become pregnant and take on the joys of motherhood. She had hoped that Kitty would enjoy parenting. She had many foolish hopes then. Kitty did not have the temperament to be a good mother for any child. The woman liked to shop for Elle and dress her up as a doll and she liked for Elle to put on little performances for her friends to show off, but that was all. It was Corinne that tended to the little girl's hurts and it was Corinne who tucked the child in at night.

The return of Darla to the doorway caused Corinne to feel trepidation go down her spine. "Darla?" her unasked question hung in the air.

"Ma'am," Darla said gently. "Mistress Katherine is here with a few of her friends. Each of the ladies are acting strangely. I think that," she paused for a moment as though battling whether to continue but then she soldiered on. "They seem to be under the influence of some substance or other. I cannot tell if it is only alcohol or if it is more. But the worst of it, is that Mistress Katherine bid Colleen to fetch Mistress Eleanor to her."

Corinne grimaced then and set her cup of coffee down. She growled in frustration as she arose from her chaise lounge. "That woman needs to learn that my granddaughter is not some sort of toy that she can show off or a show dog that will bark on command for a treat," she grumbled.

"They are in the back parlor overlooking the garden Ma'am," Darla reported as she fell into step behind Corinne.

"You await me in the hall. I will summon you to remove Eleanor from the room soon enough," Corinne issued her orders. She knew better than to simply storm in and remove Eleanor if Katherine was under the influence of substances. She feared that Kitty had a drug problem and had spoken to Torrance about it, but as of yet nothing had come from their talk. Though she hated it, she usually let Katherine show off with Eleanor for a little bit while she watched, and then Kitty would become bored of Elle and Corrine would be able to take her granddaughter to safety.

She heard the raised voices before she reached the room and somehow knew that today was going to be different. She shared a worried glance with Darla but waved her hand to remind Darla to stop and wait to be called and then she entered the room and froze two steps in. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the room in amazement.

The other women were likewise staring and they were giggling as they pointed to the many objects that were dancing in the air, spinning around each other in some strange sort of aerial combat. It reminded her a little bit of the World War II Aerial Combat programe that Torrance had watched with Eleanor just two weeks past. She would have to tell Torrance about this so he might keep such things from her in the future. Then her mind truly caught up with her and she realized that her beloved Granddaughter was making objects dance in the air.

"What's this then?" she asked in a tone that was meant to be light, but she knew it had come out with an edge. She was terrified, worried.

The objects fell, breaking upon the coffee table. This drew more giggles from the obviously intoxicated women. It was Eleanor who answered her. "I was just entertaining mum and her friends," she said softly.

Corinne nodded and smiled at her granddaughter. She could feel the insincerity of the smile though. Worry had her in a tight grip. "And you have done a marvelous job," she praised. "Why don't you come with me now sweetheart. It's about time for your afternoon nap."

Eleanor nodded and dutifully came to her. She took Corrine's offered hand most willingly, and then Corinne was able to lead her away from the women who wanted her to perform for them. It was Corinne's most fervent hope that all of the ladies there were so thoroughly gone on their substance abuse that they would think that what they saw was a figment of their substance fueled imaginations.

"Darling, how long have you been able to do that trick you were showing your mummy?" she asked her granddaughter.

Eleanor seemed to think about it for a moment. "I've been able to do it for a few months now," she admitted. "It started when I was littler. I could lift things by thinking about it and putting my hand like so," she demonstrated and a book on the hallway's side table rose briefly into the air before she dropped her hand and it fell back into its place. "It makes me feel tired to pick up heavy objects, but small trinkets and stuffed animals are great. I started with just one but then got better and better so I was able to do more."

Corinne nodded her head along with Eleanor's story. On the outside, she seemed calm but on the inside, she was reeling in shock. She had seen something like this years ago, while she was staying with her then lover, Marius Black. Marius had not done anything remotely peculiar, but she had noticed members of his household staff doing strange things. Marius had told her that they were gifted when she had asked him about it. Now here she was with her little Elle who was obviously gifted like those people that Marius had hired to work for him.

Well if she wanted to know more about what was going on with her little Elle, she supposed she would have to reach out once more to Marius Black.

November 29, 1986

Corinne glanced at her granddaughter as the car drove through the streets of Basingstoke, taking them away from the town and toward Winchester. Eleanor was glancing out of the window, watching the buildings and people that they were passing by. Eleanor was humming a song softly to herself and she was clutching her backpack to her chest. The backpack was an interesting contraption that Darla and Colleen had made for Eleanor. It was one part back pack and the other part teddy bear. The backpack had been a hit amongst the little girls at Eleanor's school.

She idly ran a hand over Eleanor's glossy dark brown hair. Today Eleanor's hair was styled in loose pigtails. The girl glanced at her then and she smiled at her and then moved closer to Corinne, letting herself be cuddled. Corinne smiled down at her and then leaned down to place a kiss upon the girl's head.

She had contacted Marius the previous afternoon, after she had put Eleanor down for a nap. She had told him of what she had witnessed and reminded him of the fact that she had seen his servants do something similar many years ago. "You said they were gifted back then. Is my granddaughter like them?" she had asked of her former lover and longtime friend.

There had been silence for a few moments too long and then Marius had spoken. "Bring her to Longview tomorrow. I think this conversation should be face to face and I would be honored to become reacquainted with your Granddaughter."

So, it was that Corinne and Eleanor were now leaving Basingstoke heading toward Winchester. Marius lived at Longview Manor which was on the outskirts of Winchester. Corinne was well acquainted with the manor from her days as Marius's lover.

Corinne had never been one of the naïve little girls who had latched onto Marius with the hopes that he would marry them. If he had wanted to marry her, Corinne was not sure what she would have done. She had admired him. He was sixteen years her senior. She was twenty when she met him and became enamored of him. She had enjoyed being his lover, Marius really was a very giving and considerate man. She had loved him and she would have been happy as his wife, but there was something mysterious about Marius. While it intrigued her, it also worried her. She had been relieved, in a way, when Marius had introduced her to his protégé, Reginald Branstone. He was five years older than her, a much more age appropriate man for her to marry, or so her mother had told her. Her mother had initially wanted her to marry Marius, but had finally realized that Marius was more likely to keep her as a permanent Mistress rather than a Wife. Corinne had allowed Reginald to court her and she ended things peacefully with Marius. She still suspected that Marius had introduced her to Reginald to test her. She had probably failed his test by choosing Reginald over him.

She glanced again at her granddaughter and smiled. If she had not chosen Reginald she would not have had her son, Torrance. And without Torrance she would not now have Eleanor. She would not lament her choices.

She felt her nerves curl within her as they pulled through the gates of Longview Manor. She cringed at the thought of what Marius might have to tell her about Eleanor. Just what was her granddaughter? She was grateful to Marius for agreeing to see her so soon though. She doubted she could wait in nervous anticipation for another week.

"It's very pretty," Eleanor said as the house came into view.

Corinne sighed softly as she looked at the familiar Manor House. She could see small additions to the place from the last time she saw it several years ago, when she had been a guest to the Christening Party of Marius's son, Antares Dudley Black. What a silly name Marius had chosen. She did prefer his young wife's view to call the boy Dudley. A good British name.

Their car came to a halt in the drive before the doors of the great house. The butler, whom was awaiting them on the steps came forward then with an umbrella in hand. He opened the door for them and assisted Corinne out of the car. "Madame Branstone, it is good to see you once more," he greeted her. "You and young Miss Eleanor are expected."

"Thank you, Mr. Stanley," Corinne said as she allowed him to lead her within the home that she still, in her heart, considered her other home. "Marius really doesn't deserve you," she teased him. "Why do you stay? You could come work for me."

He smiled at that. "You are correct Madame, he does not," Timothy Stanley replied. "But Mistress Petunia does deserve me and all the help with Master Marius than I can possibly provide."

His answer both amused Corinne and raised her curiosity. The last time she had visited Longview, years ago, she had caught the hint that most of the staff were not very fond of Marius's young bride. Now wasn't this curious that the young woman had won over Timothy Stanley? She had always thought Mr. Stanley had good sense. Perhaps there was more to Petunia than she had thought. Her initial thought about the girl was that she was a gold digger who had managed to win Marius through getting pregnant with his child and giving birth to it. That he had to take care of his sister's grandson had aided the little gold-digger in gaining Marius's consent to marry. At least that had been Corinne's belief. Now though, she wondered if she might need to invite Petunia Black around for lunch and try to get to know the woman better.

"Master Marius awaits you and Mistress Eleanor in the blue room," Mr. Stanley said as he led them in that direction.

Corinne followed, holding Eleanor's hand and running her thumb soothingly over the top of the girl's knuckles. She didn't really think that Eleanor was nervous, but she certainly was. What was Eleanor?

Marius Black looked as handsome as he had the last time she had seen him. His black hair had a little bit more silver at the temples and there were a few laughter lines around his eyes that she didn't remember, but that was all she could find to show that he had even aged a little bit. He looked healthy and happy. He was seated upon the sofa with a pretty blonde woman, and it took her a moment to realize that the woman that was teasing him and making him laugh was his wife, Petunia.

Petunia was in her mid-twenties now and had a confidence about her that she hadn't when she had married Marius. Corinne had heard that Petunia was a feature in Winchester society. Petunia donated her time to charitable works and she had mustered other local women of means to do the same. 'Yes, she might be worth knowing,' Corinne decided she would invite her to lunch soon. It would not hurt to be closer to the Black's and to let Eleanor associate with Marius's son Dudley.

"Ah, Corinne, it's a pleasure to see you again," Marius said as he spotted her with Eleanor. He arose from the couch and extended his hand to his wife. The woman took it immediately and allowed him to help her rise. "Corinne, you remember Petunia?"

"Yes, it is good to see you again Petunia," Corinne said. "I was thinking just a few days ago, about how I really should invite you to lunch sometime so that we might have the opportunity to get to know one another better."

Petunia smiled at her. "I look forward to receiving your invitation," she said with delight in her tone of voice. "I know what busy women we both are," she then smiled at Marius and gave him a lingering kiss upon his cheek. "I must be going now or I'll be late for my meeting with 'Cissa," she explained to her husband and then looked at Corinne and Eleanor. "It was nice to see you again Madame Branstone. It was lovely to meet you dear Eleanor, I do hope we can host you sometime to play with our boys Dudley and Harry."

Eleanor smiled at that. "I would like that Ma'am," she said.

Petunia smiled at her and then nodded to Corinne before leaving the room. Corinne then looked to Marius. "Eleanor, this is Marius Black, an old friend of mine. He's going to help us understand your special gift."

Eleanor nodded and then looked to Marius. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Black."

Marius nodded. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Eleanor. Please come and be seated," he said. He poured a cup of tea from the tea service for himself and then he poured a cup of coffee from the coffee pot for Corinne. Then he placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of Eleanor. "There, now we each have beverages for this lengthy conversation."

"You think that it will be a lengthy conversation?" Corinne asked mildly.

"Would I have made you drive from Basingstoke if I thought it were something I could merely explain over the telephone?" Marius asked back with a raised eyebrow.

She glared at him, but there was an old playful glint in her eyes. "What is she Marius?"

"Based on what you told me, I would say that Eleanor is a Wixen child," Marius said casually before taking another sip of his tea.

"A what?" Corinne asked him, truly baffled.

"Eleanor darling, would you please show me the trick that you play for your mummy?" Marius asked of the child, ignoring Corinne entirely.

Eleanor glanced briefly at Corinne but once her grandmother nodded she happily nodded. "It works best with lighter objects," she murmured even as she pulled three stuffed animals out of her backpack. She arranged them on the floor and then stared at them for a moment and they slowly began to rise. Once they were over Marius's head she began to wave her right hand around and they began to move in a circle.

"I see, yes, this is very well done my dear girl," Marius murmured as he watched the stuffed animals and then glanced to Eleanor's hand movements as she made their air dance more intricate. They were now weaving in and out of each other. "Can you gently return them to the floor?"

Eleanor nodded and slowly she ended their air dance by lowering them back to the floor. She looked at Marius and smiled when she saw his face looking at her with approval.

"That was very well done, Eleanor. You have very good control for such a young age. We are still working on Harry's control. He got angry at Dudley just last week and we had to repair the window."

Corinne frowned. "He threw something at the window and broke it?" she was beginning to wonder just what sort of boy Marius's nephew was.

"Oh no," Marius said as he sat his now empty tea cup back on its saucer. "He was angry so he couldn't control his growing magic. These sorts of things happen sometimes with Wixen children."

Corinne frowned once more. "That is the second time you have used that term and you never answered my question," she chastised. "Marius, what is a Wixen."

Marius met her eyes then. "Wixen, my dear Corinne, is a genderless term to refer to Wizards and Witches. Those who have the capability to wield magic."

Corinne stared at him for a moment and then glared at him. Was he having her on? This was no laughing matter. She sat her coffee cup down. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Those people in my employ who I said were gifted all those years ago, they were gifted Corinne. They were Wixen," Marius informed her.

"So, I'm a Witch?" Eleanor asked of him with wide gray eyes.

He smiled as he looked at the girl. "Yes, my dear, you are a little Witch."

"This is ridiculous!" Corinne said.

"Do you have a better explanation for why Eleanor can so expertly play with her stuffed animals all by herself?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Corinne stared at him. "Do a magic spell then. Prove that magic is real," she urged.

"I cannot," Marius said regrettably.

"See!" Corinne declared, feeling vindicated for a moment.

"I cannot because I am not Wixen," Marius informed her. "I'm what is called a Squib. It means that I was born of Wixen parents but my magical core is closed off to me. I cannot make magic yield to my will. I can feel magic all around me but I cannot make it do my bidding."

"Feel it, you mean like when we came up the drive?" Eleanor asked of him.

Corinne looked to her granddaughter. "What are you talking about?"

Eleanor looked at her then. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know that I should," she said softly. "There was this tingling as we passed the stone archway that was at the foot of the drive."

"What you felt was the edge of the wards on the property," Marius told them, but his attention was mostly fixed on Eleanor. "This property has been in my family for many generations and the wards have only been added to over the years. My cousin Arcturus and my older brother Pollux improved the wards again just last year."

Eleanor nodded. "The magic didn't hurt, it just tingled."

Marius nodded. "It would have hurt you though, if your intent had been to harm anyone in this house. That is the point of the wards. It is to protect those within."

"Oh." Eleanor said and then she fell silent thinking about that.

"You expect me to believe this?" Corinne asked again because really, she wanted him to say that it was all just a joke.

"Mr. Stanley, please come here," Marius called out.

Corinne watched in confusion as the Butler came into the room. Why on earth was Marius calling for his Butler?

"Master Marius?" Timothy Stanley asked of him.

"Perform magic for Corinne and Eleanor," he ordered.

The man looked taken aback for a moment. "Master, the Statute of Secrecy," he began but Marius raised a hand and cut him off.

"Eleanor is a Witch, Mr. Stanley, and she needs to see that she is not alone. Corinne might be a Muggle, but she needs to see that what I am telling her about Eleanor is real. Please, I would not ask you to expose yourself if it were not this important," Marius explained to him.

"Very well then Sir," Timothy Stanley said and his posture was more relaxed now, some tension having bled out of him with Marius's explanation.

Corinne watched fascinated as he drew a long stick from his inner coat pocket and then he aimed it at the wallpaper. With a slight muttering of his lips and a sort of zig zag movement of the stick she watched as part of the wallpaper changed color from the soft blue to a rich vibrant yellow.

"Hufflepuff's!" Marius muttered as he stared at the yellow wallpaper. "I trust you'll return it to blue before Petunia arrives back home."

"Actually, I might wait to see what Mistress Petunia thinks of the change. She has been considering new colors for the lounge. She wants something cheerful," he said.

"I like yellow," Eleanor said then as she looked in awe of Mr. Stanley. "Can I learn how to do that?"

"You certainly can, when you are old enough to attend Magic School," Mr. Stanley told her.

Magic School? Corinne didn't know if she liked the sound of that. "Magic School. There are schools that can teach her?" She was slowly beginning to believe Marius and she wasn't sure if that spoke well of her sanity. She had witnessed her grandchild making objects twirl in the air. She had witnessed a man use a stick to change the wallpaper color. Marius's explanation, as crazy as it sounded, did seem to be more and more believable.

Marius nodded. "Of course," he replied. "Admittance is age eleven. It is felt that a Wixen child's magical core has matured enough at that age for them to be able to handle a wand and be able to handle learning how to hone their gifts at that point. Some parents begin teaching their children earlier than eleven though, depending on the child's capability. I would say that Eleanor could handle some light tutoring. Petunia has Dudley and Harry enrolled for light tutoring with my relative, Narcissa. She has a Wixen son and the proud guardian of two more. Harry and Dudley avail themselves of tutelage from the tutors she has hired for her boys."

"How is she a Wixen? How does that even work?" Corinne asked finally willing to accept that Marius's explanation was actually the truth.

"We aren't really sure, though I believe I know why," Marius began. "You see, Eleanor would be designated as a Muggleborn, because her parents are not magical and neither are her grandparents, at least as far as we know. I always thought that Reginald was a Squib who just didn't know about the Magical World."

"Is that why you took him as a protégé?" she suddenly asked of him because she had always wondered.

He nodded. "Yes," he admitted easily. "Squibs are often cast out as soon as it is known that they are not Wixen. Most often they are sent to orphanages and their families never know what happens to them after that. My own family did not choose to do that. The head of my house at the time, Lord Sirius Black, he chose to gift me Longview as my home and he staffed it with Squibs and Wixen alike to continue to raise me and oversee my education. He paid for my education and then I went to work for the family. I was fortunate for a Squib, Corinne. Most families just throw them away to the Muggle world and act as though they were dead. So, when I met Reginald and I thought for sure he was a Squib, I made the choice to look after him."

"And your wife? What is she?" Corinne asked, less out of curiosity and more out of a need to keep her mind from feeling both sadness that this was the first time she got to learn so much about Marius's past and curiosity that her Reginald might be a Squib like Marius.

"She is a Squib. Her sister was a Witch," he said. "In fact, Harry is not just my sister Dorea's Grandson. He is Petunia's nephew. Her sister, Lily, married my nephew James. When Lily and James died, Harry came to live with her. It was for this reason I sought her out, again."

"So, you didn't know that your encounter with her before had produced Dudley?" she asked. "And she had not contacted you about the baby?"

"No, I had no idea," Marius said simply sticking with the old story that he and Petunia had once met and had an affair that produced Antares Dudley Black.

"Then I owe you an apology for my thoughts," Corinne confessed feeling remorseful. "I had not attempted to get to know Petunia before now because I had thought she had held Dudley over your head to force you to marriage."

Marius nodded in understanding. "With how rushed everything was in the end, I cannot blame you. I am sure that Petunia will not either. It is not the first time that others have thought her a gold-digger," he said and watched his former lover flinch. "Petunia is a resilient woman and she is stronger than she looks."

There was such warmth in his voice that she could not doubt that Marius loved Petunia. She wondered if the woman was smart enough to realize how amazing it was. Marius had been a man who had many lovers, but he had not been in love with any of them. He had felt affection for them. He had loved her a great deal and Corinne still wondered if he would have married her if she had chosen him instead of Reginald, but she hadn't and there was no point in thinking about it further. Besides, would he have loved her as deeply as he seemed to love Petunia? She didn't think so.

"Back to my point though," Marius caught her attention once more. "I believe that all of the children that are being called "Muggleborn" are actually the children of Squibs. Petunia and Lily are good examples. One of her parents was a Squib but the other was not. In such a case, it produced Petunia as a Squib and Lily as a Witch. Then there is my son. I am a Squib and so is Petunia but our son is a Wizard. He was four the first time I saw him doing magic but I do suspect that it was not his first time."

"It is an interesting theory," Corinne agreed and she glanced toward Eleanor who was talking softly with Mr. Stanley. "Is there a way to test to see if she has some sort of Wixen genetics or whatever?"

Marius seemed to ponder this for a moment. "There are the Heritage Tests. They are performed at Gringott's, the Wixen Bank."

She watched him closely and sighed. "I guess it would not be easy for me to just walk in and demand this test for my granddaughter?"

Marius shook his head in the negative. "No, but I can arrange it. I'll ask Pollux if he will arrange it with his estate manager," Marius assured her. "Then, I'll take Eleanor to Gringott's and watch over her as the Heritage Test is done."

Corinne nodded and reached again for her cup of coffee. "Thank you, Marius," she murmured.

"You must tell no one of what she is," Marius told her then. "They will not understand and they'll try to use her or hurt her."

Corinne thought for a moment of her daughter-in-law and felt her anger at Kitty sweep over her. "Oh yes," she said with gritted teeth. I know that people would try to use her. I will not tell anyone. I don't want Eleanor harmed," she vowed.

With such important discussions, out of the way, Corinne spent another hour in Marius's company before she had to pry Eleanor from Mr. Stanley and usher her back out into the November rain for them to return to Basingstoke. She left with the promise from Marius that he would be in contact with her soon about Eleanor's Heritage Test.

* * *

 _As always, thank you for reading. I know that many of you want to see more of Leonis and of Sirius. I ask that you hang in there. I have to do things with a few characters first that way it doesn't come out of nowhere later with readers wondering "When did that happen?" In a few more chapters we shall begin to see a lot more of Leonis and Sirius. Next Chapter: Marius Black takes Eleanor Branstone and Hermione Granger to Gringott's for a Heritage Test and the tests reveal some surprising results._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35: Heritage Tests

Diagon Alley, Wixen London, England

December 1, 1986

He had put it off for as long as he could, that said it was only for a few days. He could put it off no longer. Petunia had reminded him, yet again, of his promises to Corinne Branstone and to Helena Granger to take their daughters to Gringott's Bank so that a Heritage test could be performed on each of the little girls to determine if they had a Wizarding Heritage.

It had started at the beginning of the month with his boys, Dudley and Harry, sitting him down and explaining how they had subtly steered their best friend Hermione Granger in the right direction of learning that she was a Witch. Hermione now knew what she was. Petunia had admitted that Hermione had shown a moment of accidental magic that had embarrassed Helena because Petunia had been witness to it. Petunia had then confessed what she knew of the Wixen World to Helena. Since Petunia had seemed to have everything so well in hand, Marius had happily stayed out of it. He wasn't needed to explain to Helena and Robert Granger that their child was a Witch. Petunia had covered everything. So how he let Petunia talk him into taking Hermione to Gringott's, he didn't know.

He glanced at the two girls walking with him toward the location of the Leaky Cauldron and smirked. Alright, he knew how Petunia had managed to persuade him. She had pretended to be jealous of the attention and care that he had given to his former lover, Corinne Branstone.

Corinne was a former lover, and a good friend. Marius had introduced Corinne to her husband. She had witnessed some of his employees performing magic and had allowed him to brush it off without explanation. That had endeared her as a friend to Marius many years ago. She had been a guest at his wedding to Petunia and had given them an expensive gift. He was sure that if Petunia took the time to get to know Corinne, the two women would really like each other. He was not sure if his sanity could handle that strain though.

Corinne had come to his home a few weeks after Petunia had informed him about the Granger's new knowledge of their little girl's status as a Witch. Corinne had her granddaughter, Eleanor Branstone, with her and she had the girl show him a trick the girl liked to play to entertain her mother. The girl had used magic to lift objects and make them dance in the air. Corinne had then reminded him that she had seen some of his employees do that in the past, and she demanded to know just what her Granddaughter was. Marius had seen no point in keeping the information from her and he had revealed that Eleanor was a Witch. He had explained about the Wixen society and the Statute of Secrecy. Corinne had promised her secrecy and so had young Eleanor. The little girl admitted to be happy knowing that she was not the only one out there who could make things move with a thought and concentration.

Eventually, Corinne had pressed about how does one become a Wixen. Obviously, it had to be blood. Surely it was genetics. Marius had long believed that it was genetics. He believed that Muggleborn's were really descended from the Squibs that were cut off from their Wixen relatives and so their relations didn't realize that these Muggleborn children were from their bloodlines. She had wanted a way to test Eleanor and he had admitted that Gringott's could test her. She then arranged for Marius to take Eleanor to Gringott's for her to be tested. Once Petunia had learned that he had agreed to take Eleanor, she had started to manipulate him into taking Hermione as well.

He opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron for the two young girls before him and then he entered the noisy tavern. It was the brunch hour and most of the Alley's workers, who normally worked through lunch, chose to take their meals during this time.

"Come along girl's," he said as he moved through the bar toward the back door. "Stay close to me."

"Yes Sir," Eleanor said and her hand came to rest upon his long coat, clinging to the fabric. Hermione's own hand came up on the other side and likewise clung to his coat.

He led the girls easily through the bar, though he noticed that some were giving him and the girls some strange looks. He put a protective hand on each of their backs as he guided them out the back door to the alleyway behind the bar.

Hermione stared at the stone wall before them and frowned. "Mr. Black, it just looks like a dead end," she said.

Eleanor nodded her head. "It is a dead end," she agreed with Hermione. "Should we go back inside then?"

Marius smirked as he pulled a magic stone out of his pocket and then tapped each of the bricks in sequence. The wall moved away revealing Diagon Alley to the girls.

"Wow!" Eleanor exclaimed as she stared at the people moving from shop to shop. "This is," she trailed off.

"Amazing!" Hermione said from his other side.

He chuckled. "This is Diagon Alley, ladies," he said as he slowly began to lead them down the road. "This is the main Alley, but Knockturn Alley, Horizont Alley, and Carkitt Market branch off from this main Alley. Down this way is Gringott's bank. We'll go there first to perform your tests and remember, we'll be meeting with Petunia, Corinne, and Helena for lunch at Estelle's."

Hermione checked the watch on her wrist. "That is in two hours," she said. "Will that be enough time?"

Marius nodded. "Yes, the Goblin's can be very thorough but today we are testing you both and if there are inheritances to claim then we will consider what to do after we have spoken with your families."

"Goblins?" Hermione asked of him. "I have read about Goblins, aren't they frightening and well, not very nice?"

"Goblins are portrayed as truly terrible in Muggle Books," Marius said. "While I will not say that Goblins are exactly kind to Wixen, they pride themselves on doing honest business with them. However, their sense of honesty and yours might not be the same thing. One must be clever when making deals with them. They shall not harm you though. There hasn't been a Goblin uprising in hundreds of years."

"That's encouraging," Hermione said but she sounded like she found his reassurance anything but encouraging.

"Inheritances?" Eleanor asked, choosing to change the subject as they continued walking. "So, you think that perhaps someone might have left something for Hermione and I?"

He looked down at her for a moment but then looked away. "Such things have happened before, so I would not be surprised."

The little girls smiled and took in the sights around them. Eleanor loved the sight of Gringott's building, but she was a little frightened of the Goblin Warriors. "Do only honest dealings with the Goblins and you'll never have reason to fear them," Marius promised her.

He frowned when he did not see his older brother, Pollux, within the foyer. Pollux had promised to meet him so that a Wizard of House Black could act as temporary guardian over the two girls while they were being tested. Marius was all too aware of his deficiencies to keep these two little girls safe from other Wixen. Despite the lack of Pollux, he put himself and the girls in line to see Pollux's estate manager Grimbold.

"Ah, Mr. Marius Black, your brother Mr. Pollux Black has already arrived. Delgrath shall take you to him," the Goblin behind the counter told him.

"Thank you, and may your enemies flee before your might," Marius said.

The Goblin smiled, it was all pointed teeth and it had Eleanor shrinking against him, and even Hermione moved closer. "May your gold flow like a river," was the response, and then it flicked a fancy feathered quill at the Goblin that was to lead them to Pollux and Grimbold.

He watched the girls paying attention to their surroundings, looking at how the polished stone changed to harder rock as they went deeper into Gringott's. Finally they arrived at Grimbold's door and were let into the room.

"Ah, Marius, good to see you," Pollux said to him. "I had business with Grimbold so I thought I would arrive earlier than you had told me."

"Brother, thank you for meeting us here and Grimbold thank you for doing this," Marius said with a slight bow of respect to the Goblin behind the desk. "Pollux and Grimbold this is Eleanor Branstone and this is Hermione Granger."

"Miss Branstone and Miss Granger it is a pleasure," Pollux said politely. He then waved his hand toward Grimbold.

"The Heritage tests have been arranged," he said and indicated to the two sheets of paper on his desk and the two small little blades that sat carefully on each page.

Hermione stared at the page and then slowly looked up at Marius with a small frown. "What are we supposed to do?"

"You will use the knife to cause a pinprick of blood to one of your fingers or to your palm. Let three drops fall onto the paper and the paper shall do the rest," Pollux explained to the two bewildered girls.

Hermione looked dubious but Eleanor simply nodded and picked up the little blade. She stared at it for a moment and then seemed to brace herself. She sliced her pointer finger at the pad of her finger and seemed surprised when it did not hurt her.

"The blades are charmed to not hurt," Pollux said simply in explanation to Eleanor's surprise.

The girl smiled and then concentrated on letting three drops of blood drip onto the parchment. Pollux then took the girl's finger and muttered a healing charm while the blood soaked into the page. Soon a family tree began to form.

Hermione, not to be outdone by her new acquaintance, took up the knife and cut her pointer finger as well. She let three drops of blood flow onto the page and then she pulled back. Pollux took her hand gently and healed her finger as she watched the blood soak into the page. Slowly a family tree began to form starting with Hermione's name and branching back and back.

"This part takes a little while," Grimbold said then to the two fascinated girls. "Three drops will insure that the tree will go back at least six generations."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "So, if we had added a fourth drop, the tree might have gone back nine generations?"

Grimbold nodded his head. "Eight most likely. I have never seen the ritual done with a fourth drop of blood added and so I cannot say for sure if it would be eight or nine."

Eleanor smiled at Hermione. "Perhaps it would be trapped between eight and nine."

Hermione smiled in return. "That would be obnoxious. It would leave the tree half completed."

"It would force you to add more blood though," Eleanor insisted. Then she puzzled over that. "Is it possible to add more to the parchment once it begins to form the tree, or is it impossible now for Hermione and me to add more if we wished?"

"You cannot add more once the magic of the paper has begun to formulate the tree," Grimbold told them. "This paper is an ancient paper that was special to the druids. It helped them to keep track of the bloodlines of the greatest of their Wixen."

Marius glanced at Pollux then. "I wonder, is the magic of the paper similar to the old great tapestry at Blackmoor?"

Grimbold looked at Marius then. "So, the Black's do still have one of the ancient tapestries? I had wondered. There are so few of those types of tapestries left in our world. It is listed as one of the assets of the family that resides at Blackmoor," he admitted.

"What can you tell me about the tapestry?" he asked of Grimbold.

The Goblin smirked. "It was woven long ago with ancient magics imbedded into every single thread. It is almost sentient magic, not that dissimilar to the magical process used to place memories of a living being into portraits of them so that the portraits will talk and continue on after the living have died."

Hermione and Eleanor listened curiously. "So, there is a tapestry of your family that is like those papers?" Eleanor asked of Marius.

Pollux answered her. "Oh yes," he said. "Our family is quite important in this world and so we own several residences with tapestries of our family tree."

"The one at Blackmoor is the only one that is sentient enough to update itself. It doesn't matter if someone in your family was disowned, if they are of the Black Bloodline then they will show up on the tapestry at Blackmoor," Grimbold told them.

Marius looked to Pollux. "The one at Grimmauld Place always had to be updated by spell craft," he reminded his brother.

Pollux nodded. "Father's did as well," he said simply.

"Ah, they are both done," Grimbold proclaimed of the papers bringing their attentions back to the girl's tests.

Eleanor smiled at Hermione. "We'll look at them at the same time," she said to the bushy haired girl.

Hermione nodded at the dark-haired girl and then carefully took up her paper while Eleanor did. Hermione slowly followed her father's lineage back. She was surprised when she noticed that her Great-Grandparents were called Dagworth-Granger. Then she followed her mother's family tree and was more shocked by the name at the top of the tree. Robert Hitchens married Iola Black. She shot a glance at Marius and bit her bottom lip.

Eleanor read over her family tree starting with her father's line. She glanced at both Pollux then Marius and then back at her paper in shock at what she read. Phineus Nigellus Black II. Apparently, she was the Great-Great Granddaughter of a man named Phineus Nigellus Black II.

"Girl's, is everything alright?" Marius asked of them.

Hermione was the first to respond to him. "Mr. Black," she said softly and then handed him her paper.

Marius frowned as he looked over her family tree and when he came to the name Iola Black, his eyes widened. He glanced at Hermione and stared at her for a moment before he handed the paper to a curious looking Pollux.

"Iola Black," Pollux said just a few seconds later. "Great-Great Granddaughter of Iola Black."

"She's one of us," Marius looked at Pollux then.

"Mr. Black, my paper has a Black on it as well," Eleanor said uncertainly. "A Phineus Nigellus Black II," she told him.

Marius swiftly put his hand out in a silent demand for the paper. She obediently handed it over and stood beside Hermione as Marius perused it before handing it over to Pollux. Per Eleanor's family tree she was the Great-Great Granddaughter of Phineus Nigellus Black II, their disowned uncle.

He looked to Pollux then. "Should we contact Lord Black?"

Pollux stared for several long moments at the pages, glancing from one to the other. "Yes," he said shortly. "He'd kill us if we let this slide," he added quietly.

"I'm meeting with Petunia, Mrs. Granger, and Mrs. Branstone at Estelle's for lunch," Marius informed him.

Pollux nodded. "Wixen area?"

"Yes, due to the subject matter," Marius assured him.

"I'll contact him and see if he can meet you at Estelle's for lunch," Pollux said even as he took both papers and rolled them up together. He then slid them into an inner pocket of his robes.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked. "The names aren't coincidence then, we are somehow related to you?"

Marius slowly sat down into a chair even as Pollux spoke swiftly with Grimbold and then excused himself in order to contact Arcturus. "They are not a coincidence. You," he paused and drew both girls closer to him. "Both of you are descendants of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. This means that your Magical Guardianship will fall under the governance of House Black and Lord Black specifically will choose who among the House shall serve as your Magical Guardian."

"Can't it be you?" Eleanor asked of him.

He smiled sadly at the pretty girl that reminded him of Corinne. "No sweet girl," he told her gently. "I am a Squib. I cannot be the magical guardian of anyone. Even my own son, who is a Wizard, has my older brother as his Magical Guardian because I cannot perform magic."

Both girls took that in. "So, my parents cannot be my magical guardian," Hermione said with a frown.

Marius nodded. "Yes," he agreed with her assessment. "This does not necessarily mean that you'll be uprooted and moved away from them," he told both girls. "It does mean that it is likely that you and your parents will be dealing with Wixen more frequently. My cousin Arcturus is the Lord Black. He likes for the children of the House to be well protected and well educated."

Hermione perked up at the mention of education. "You mean, we could be taught things about this world and about magic?" she asked of him.

He smiled as he noticed Eleanor looked as eager as Hermione. "Yes, you would be expected to continue with your muggle school, but you would of course be tutored to be proper Heiresses of House Black."

"Being Heiresses of the House of Black is to your advantage," Grimbold added then, reminding Marius of his presence. "There are few families that can claim such an ancient ancestry as the House of Black. This gives them an advantage since they have accumulated great wealth and have not been idle over the years. They continue to work and let their wealth grow for future generations. They are involved in many spheres."

Marius nodded. "Politics, Educational Reform, Medicine, Charitable Works, we Black's generally cannot stand to sit still for too long. We need to be doing something we find worthwhile and rewarding."

"Grandma does charity work every now and then, when she is not too busy with me," Eleanor said. "Perhaps now she'll be able to do more work if I am busy with tutors."

Hermione smiled. "I would love to learn more about the world. The book Harry and Dudley gave me for my birthday was really fascinating."

"Book? There's a book about all of this?" Eleanor asked.

Hermione smiled at the other girl. "It's more of a beginner guide to understanding things," she explained. "But it is really a helpful book. I'll loan it to you."

Eleanor smiled in gratitude. "Thank you."

Marius slowly arose from his chair, readying himself to depart. "Thank you Grimbold. I am sure that Lord Black shall be contacting you soon about the girls."

"Of course, and should we hold off on contacting the Dowager Dagworth-Granger then?" Grimbold asked of Marius.

It was only then that Marius remembered that the Dowager was still alive and might want to meet with Hermione. "Put it off for now if you please, but Lord Black will make a final decision about that."

"Of course," Grimbold said and then he walked them out of his office.

Marius made sure each of the girls had the time to put their winter gloves back on and they had adjusted their scarves before they departed Gringott's. He noted both girls look longingly at the book store but he steered them away from the window display and back to the Leaky Cauldron with a firm reminder that it would be rude of them to be late because they had chosen to go shopping.

They made it out of the Leaky Cauldron back onto Charring Cross Road without incident and soon he had them walking down the road toward Estelle's. A few doors down from the restaurant, Eleanor put her hand in his. He glanced down at her and he watched her wink at Hermione. He stole a glance at Hermione and noted her smile in response to Eleanor and then his other hand was being held by his boy's friend. No, she wasn't just their friend, was she? She was family now, both girls were family. Heiresses of the House of Black. He didn't envy Pollux the task of having to swiftly explain all of this to Arcturus in time for the man to make an impromptu lunch meeting with Eleanor's Grandmother and Hermione's Mother.

105 Eaton Square, Belgravia, London, England

"This was performed correctly?" the voice of Arcturus Black III asked of his cousin Pollux Black. "You are quite certain?"

Pollux nodded curtly. "I was right there and just as surprised by the results as you are now," he replied. "However, the evidence is right before you. You could demand another Heritage Test, and it is your right as Lord Black, but it won't change the results."

Arcturus nodded his agreement with Pollux's statement. "No, but we'll arrange for it to be done yet again regardless, so that we have double the evidence for the family."

Pollux grimaced at that. "Yes, that might be for the best. I cannot imagine that Cygnus will accept this easily," he sighed then. "I never should have let Irma have so much time with the children. She taught them her ideas that Muggles were animals and that Muggleborn's were nearly as bad. I dislike how Muggleborn's come into our world and declare anything that is strange to them as barbaric or wrong. I dislike how they degrade our holidays and choose to supplant them with twisted variants of their own, but I don't view them the way Irma does."

Arcturus agreed with Pollux's views. He also disliked how the Muggleborn children came into their world and then promptly judged them based on their Muggle upbringing. He knew that they could not help it; his own upbringing colored his view of things in the Muggle World when he had first begun to deal with the Muggle Businesses that the Black family owned. He had learned about Muggles as swiftly as he could, and Marius was instrumental in all his dealings with them even now. "Reforms need to be made to the school system," he said in response. "Muggle raised children should be forced to learn Wixen customs and etiquette during their years at Hogwarts."

Pollux snorted. "It shouldn't be a class just for the Muggle raised. I have dealt with plenty of Wixen raised teenagers who could benefit from classes such as that as well."

Arcturus chuckled at that and then he glanced down once more at the two Family Trees spread out on the parchments before him and he sobered. "You know what this means, Pollux?"

"That if you are willing to recognize them then there are now two little heiresses to the family," Pollux countered playfully.

"Of course, I shall recognize them," Arcturus said firmly. "But more than that, it means that there is merit to Marius's theory that Muggleborn children are descendants of Squibs."

Pollux looked thoughtful for a moment and then slowly nodded. "Yes," he agreed at last. "This does mean that my little brother may just be on to something there. If we could find other Muggleborn children and take them to Gringott's for a Heritage Test, then it would be more helpful."

Arcturus nodded his agreement. "Unfortunately, neither of us know of any Muggleborn children other than Miss Granger and Miss Branstone," he said and then he winced. "I'll have to write to Madam Dagworth-Granger and inform her of this situation."

Pollux looked delighted then. "Better you than me," he stated. "Eugenie still has not forgiven me for that little prank that I pulled at the children's ball back in 1910."

"You were nine," Arcturus said in disbelief.

"Yes," Pollux agreed. "See what you are up against?"

Arcturus gave him a grim nod. Madam Eugenie Dagworth-Granger was not a woman that he wanted to have as an enemy. Eugenie was eleven years his senior and had been a proud member of Ravenclaw House when she had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was known for her great collection of rare and exotic books and ancient manuscripts. It was rumored that her primary residence was one vast library.

"She prefers her books to people," Arcturus muttered as he remembered his last conversation with Madame Eugenie. It had not been unpleasant, so long as they kept to the subject of ancient charms. Eugenie was very gifted in charms, as he recalled.

He arose from his desk and slowly rolled the two parchments together. "We should head to Estelle's, I am sure Marius is awaiting us."

"Most likely. Petunia is there along with Mrs. Corinne Branstone and Mrs. Helena Granger," Pollux informed him as he followed Arcturus from the office. The door sealed behind them and he followed his cousin to the floo where the man's House-Elf awaited them with Arcturus's winter coat.

"Thank you, Dred," Arcturus said simply as he donned the coat. "Give Melania my regrets that I will not be able to have tea with her. Tell her that I had to assist Marius with a family matter and I shall explain all to her when I see her at dinner."

"Very good Master," Dred's deep grizzled voice croaked out.

"Once you have delivered my message you will go to your bed and rest," Arcturus ordered the elderly House-Elf.

"Master has ordered Dred to rest," the House-Elf croaked. "Master is going soft."

Pollux looked taken-aback by the impudence of the House-Elf but his cousin only laughed.

"Perhaps I have merely received happy news that will benefit that House of Black and am willing to be kind," Arcturus said to Dred. "So, be a good little Elf and take advantage of it while I am still in a delighted mood."

"Dred is relieved," the House-Elf said. "I will do as Master commands."

"See that you do," Arcturus said and then he offered the floo powder to Pollux.

Pollux took it, amused by his cousin's exchange with the House-Elf. "Estelle's Greenery," he called out and then he was traveling through the floo network.

Arcturus followed him, calling out "Estelle's Greenery." He stopped in a small but prettily decorated courtyard in the very back of Estelle's Restaurant. The Burke's had cleverly set up a pretty little courtyard area in the back of their restaurant as an area that their employees could enjoy on their breaks. They had placed extremely thick and strong concealment and protection charms over the courtyard to keep those within safe from the eyes of Muggles. The outdoor fireplace was a touch of brilliance. It allowed for Wixen to floo to the restaurant but they would arrive outside so as not to disturb the Muggles who frequented the establishment.

Arcturus gave himself only a moment to admire this and then he met Pollux's gaze and nodded to the man. He allowed Pollux to pull open the door to the restaurant and then they entered. It was Edwina Burke who was playing Hostess today in the Wixen section of the building.

"Lord Black, Mr. Black, it is a pleasure to see you today," she said with a smile.

Arcturus considered her hazel eyes and took in her pretty features. While not a great beauty, Edwina was a pretty woman. Her light brown hair was done up in a stylish sort of up-do with little curls at the side of her face. It complimented her high cheekbones and it brought out the green and topaz of her eyes. He wondered, not for the first time how it was that the Borgin family had managed to produce such a pretty girl. Normally the Borgin family was notorious for the ugliness of their offspring.

"Good afternoon, Edwina," he said pleasantly to this woman, who by rights could claim his protection being as she had married his distant relative. "We are here to meet with Marius Black and his party."

She nodded. "Of course, I should have realized," she said. "Please allow me to escort you," she said and then she turned to another young woman and ordered her to take over as hostess before she led them toward the staircase that would take them to the upper levels. He was almost relieved to see that they were being taken to one of the private dining rooms. This would assist in ensuring their privacy. Also, instead of dealing with actual waiting staff, they would peruse the menu and then look down at it saying what they desired. Then when the meal was ready the House-Elves would apparate the food onto the table before them without disturbing them with their unwanted presence.

"Please do enjoy your meals Lord Black and Mr. Black," Edwina said with a smile.

"It is Pollux, Edwina," Pollux insisted as he looked at the woman.

She blushed. "I couldn't possibly call you that while I am on shift," she said in a slightly teasing tone. Then she turned away and swiftly headed back toward the staircase.

Arcturus watched Pollux with amusement. "What would Irma say?" he lightly prodded his cousin.

Pollux scowled at that. "I don't care what she would say."

"Very well, what would Pencast say?" Arcturus teased Pollux.

Pollux shot him a nasty glare. "You are putting too much into this. I was merely being kind to her. She is Pencast's wife and he is our relation. She should be treated as family."

"Says the man that will not allow his nephew to call him anything other than Mr. Black," Arcturus retorted.

"If you are referring to Irma's nephew, Victor Crabbe, I can only tell you that he is an odious little toad," Pollux insisted.

Arcturus ceased in his teasing because he had to agree with Pollux. He turned the door handle and then entered the room with Pollux at his back. "Ah, Petunia, you are looking very lovely today," he said as he entered the room. She started to rise from her chair to greet him but he motioned her to stay seated and he kissed her cheek.

"Lord Black, it is always good to see you," Petunia said as she smiled at him. Arcturus thought it funny that she could say that and mean it now. It had not always been a truthful statement. "Arcturus, please allow me to introduce you to my friends," she said and then went through the pleasantries of introducing him to Corinne Branstone and Helena Granger. Her final introduction was that of Eleanor Branstone and Hermione Granger.

It was the two girls that Arcturus took a few moments to stare at. In Eleanor, he could see some of the Black family traits. Most extraordinary was that she had the gray eyes of their family. He was sure that this pleased Pollux. In contrast, Hermione reminded him more of Eugenie in looks. Hermione had the same hair color and texture as Eugenie and the same bone structure. Though her eyes were clearly the same as her mother, Helena.

"Shall we eat first and then discuss the matter at hand?" Arcturus asked those gathered. There was universal agreement once they heard the grumbling stomachs of both young girls. Each girl blushed rather prettily from their seats beside one another. He found it a good sign that the two were seated together, already wishing to stay close to one another. He glanced at the other two women and wished that he could just obliviate them and whisk the girls away into his custody, but that wouldn't do. Helena was an actual descendant of the House of Black. He should protect her. Corinne had married a Squib of the Black lineage and so she too was family by marriage and so he should protect her.

"Yes, lunch first," Arcturus said decisively as he smiled at the two little heiresses.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Arcturus has a meeting at Gringott's to set up accounts for Eleanor and Hermione, and to declare their Magical Guardian. He also checks up on the accounts of the eldest Black Heiress, Ms. Nymphadora Tonks. The chapter after the next one is all about Leonis and Sirius!_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36: Heiresses

Diagon Alley, London, England

December 10, 1986

Arcturus Black seemed oblivious to the many eyes that watched him as he strolled through Diagon Alley. He was on his way to Gringott's Bank to attend to family business. It was the only reason why he would bother to come to Diagon Alley in person. His many years of good living in France had spoilt him. He far preferred the shops of the Cour de Leon, the heart of the Wixen shopping district in France. The great plaza had far preferable shops to that of Diagon Alley. Perhaps more importantly, none of the French Wixen stared at him with eyes that held the combinations of fear and disdain.

In the other European countries, the Black family name was one associated with style, class, and power. In Wixen Britain, the name had been dragged through the mud. He wasn't a fool. He knew perfectly well that his family was not sugar, spice, and everything nice. At least he believed that was the saying. He knew that his family was ambitious and ruthless. He took pride in that very fact.

He knew some of where the family went wrong. It had started before his birth. His father, Sirius Black II had told him that much. It had gone wrong even before his father's birth.

His mind flashed back to just a few days' past when he had been tutoring Leonis in politics. Once the lesson for the day was done he had inquired after the boy's other studies. Leonis had told him that he had begun to learn more about the great families, the Sacred Thirty-Eight. He was learning the basics of each house. Their family Motto's, their Crests, and the like.

"And what is the Motto of House Black?" Arcturus had asked the boy.

"Toujours Pur," Leonis had immediately answered. "It means always pure."

"Very good, and what does Always Pure imply?" Arcturus had asked.

The child was silent for several minutes and his gray eyes took on a stormy look. Sometimes Arcturus worried when the child looked like that. He seemed so far away and remote then as though he were fragile yet untouchable.

"Grandmother Walburga would have said that it meant Pure of Blood as in Pure-blood," Leonis said softly. "I don't think it means that though. At least it doesn't mean that to me."

Arcturus smiled then. "What does it mean to you, my lion?"

Leonis looked at him with eyes that held hope and he said "Pure of intention, pure to myself."

Arcturus smirked as he continued down the paved cobblestone streets of the alley. Yes, his little lion was clever. His own father, Sirius Black II, had taught him that Toujours Pur meant that those of the Black Family must always be true to themselves. Unfortunately, there were those in the family who had chosen to believe that the family motto meant that they should celebrate Pure-blood supremacy.

His Great-Grandfather, Cygnus Black I, had chosen to disown his youngest child due to his beliefs in Blood Supremacy. Iola Black had somehow met and over time fallen in love with a Muggle man named Robert Hitchens. When told to choose between her lover and her birth family, Iola had chosen love and she had been struck from the family tree. Arcturus had grown up with the story.

He had also grown up with the story of his uncle, Phineus Nigellus Black II, who was disowned for falling in love with and marrying a Muggleborn Witch against the wishes of his father, Phineus Nigellus Black I. Phineus II had been a very vocal supporter of the ideology that Muggleborn children were just as special as Pure-blood children. He had despised the blood supremacy ideals of his father. Arcturus had never met his Uncle Phineus but he remembered the sadness in his father's voice when he spoke of his younger disowned brother. He had been dearly loved by Sirius II. Arcturus wasn't sure when his father had thrown off the ideals of blood supremacy that his father and grandfather had favored. He knew that his father would have been brought up with those ideals, more so than his younger siblings Phineus II, Cygnus II, Belvina, and Arcturus II would have endured, because Sirius II had been the heir. If he had to guess at when his father must have chosen to throw off the shackles of blood supremacy, then it must have been when Phineus II was disowned from the family.

Did his father ever see Phineus II again? Arcturus did wonder this at times. Arcturus had dearly loved his sister Lycoris and his brother Regulus and the thought of being forced to obey the will of Lord Black and never see them again was abhorrent to him. When his siblings passed away they took a part of him with them.

Arcturus knew that his father would never have disowned his brother. It was this reason and others that made him determined to reinstate the line of Phineus Nigellus Black II and that of Iola Hitchens nee Black. Family was important and they never should have been torn from the family. He would reinstate them and with this reinstatement the House of Black would gain two heiresses. Eleanor and Hermione would be joining Estelle Burke for lessons in Wixen Customs, Society, and Etiquette after the New Year.

It had been quite the endeavor to get Corinne Branstone to agree to allow Eleanor to attend such lessons. The woman had been obstinate about agreeing to permit Eleanor to be educated about the world that the girl truly belonged. The woman kept insisting that Wixen society could not be so terribly different from Muggle society and so Eleanor would not need extra tutelage. The woman was so irritating that Arcturus had considered casting an obliviate spell upon her to make her forget Eleanor's existence. After what he had learned of Eleanor's mother, he didn't think that the woman would miss her daughter. Eleanor's father seemed to love her but he worked long hours that left him little time with his only child. The same for Eleanor's grandfather. It would be all too easy to obliviate them to make them forget Eleanor and then appoint a member of the Black family to raise her. He would have already done it if she were still a toddler, but she wasn't. Eleanor was a six-year-old girl who would miss her parents and grandparents if he took her away from them. For Eleanor's sake he had resolved himself to negotiating with the irritating Corinne. He was really going soft in his old age.

Iola's descendant, Helena Granger, was far more delightful to speak with. She had not been afraid of Hermione's gifts. Helena had revealed why as he spoke with her about Hermione's future. "My father used to tell me stories passed down to him from his father. The stories were of children who could wield magic and of magical creatures that were beautiful and majestic to behold. When I was a little girl I thought I saw a unicorn in the Forest of Dean. I know it sounds silly, but I am sure I saw it and I've never really could convince myself that I didn't. I guess it is because of all of that, that I never have really freaked out about Hermione being so special. I just knew she was special and wonderful," Helena had explained. Arcturus had been satisfied by Helena's explanation. He wouldn't be surprised if Helena had seen a unicorn when she was young. They did love children, but were warier of adults.

Helena had been most agreeable about everything that he wished to do for Hermione. She agreed that a Magical Guardian should be appointed to Hermione so that her rights would be protected in the Wixen World. She was willing to leave the appointment of the guardian up to him but she insisted that the guardian must be willing to have regular communications with her and her husband so that they knew at least in the most basic of terms what was being done for Hermione. He found her approach very agreeable and it showed that she had a great care for her daughter. While Corinne had wanted to shelter Eleanor from something that Corinne found alarming and alien, Helena believed that Hermione belonged in the Wixen World but wanted her daughter protected in that environment. Both women loved their girls, but he far preferred Helena's desire to see Hermione blossom.

He slowly walked up the stairs to the doors of the Wizarding Bank, Gringott's, and he went over his mental list of the things he needed to do. He was opening trust vaults for Eleanor and Hermione. He was issuing the writ to ensure that they would be recognized as Black Heiresses. He was settling Dowries upon both heiresses. He had decided that he would settle the same amount upon both girls and give them properties of like value. He never wanted it said that he favored one of the children over the other. Pollux already favored young Eleanor over young Hermione, but Marius preferred Hermione whom he already knew since the girl was the best friend of his boys Dudley and Harry. Arcturus wanted the girls well insured and treated fairly in the family.

This would be easier said than done. Pollux's son, Cygnus Black III, was in a rage over Arcturus's willingness to recognize what he called "two Mudblood brat's" into the family fold. Cygnus had been joined by his mother, Irma, and his wife, Druella, in his argument against acknowledging the two girls as both family and heiresses. That Druella, who hated Cygnus, had agreed with him had come as a momentary surprise. Arcturus had quite forgotten that Druella and Cygnus did share many of the same views despite the hatred that she felt for him. Arcturus was still annoyed that Pollux had not been with him when his wife, son, and daughter-in-law had chosen to attack his decision. Had Pollux been with him then the argument would not have lasted as long. Pollux would have reigned in Irma and Druella at the least. Instead Pollux had been busy discussing some sort of "business" with Meliora Burke.

"Lord Black, we were expecting you," he was greeted by a Goblin that he thought was named Delgrath. "Please follow me this way."

Arcturus followed the Goblin deeper into Gringott's to the private conference rooms. He was led to a room that already had two Goblins within and a human male. He immediately recognized his own account manager Alrak. The second Goblin he recognized a moment later as Grimbold, Pollux's account manager. The human male was his cousin Marius.

"Good, his highness has arrived, now we can begin," Marius teased him.

Arcturus fought the urge to scowl at his cousin. Sometimes he thought fatherhood had done terrible things to Marius's manners. "Yes, let's get started," he agreed.

Alrak nodded his agreement as did Grimbold. Arcturus took his seat and then began by addressing Alrak. "I need to open to trust vaults today. One for Miss Eleanor Branstone of House Black and another for Miss Hermione Granger of House Black."

"Very good then," Alrak began and scribbled a few notes on a sheet of parchment before him. "And how much does Lord Black wish to see placed in these vaults?"

"I wish to start with 500,000 Galleons in each," he informed Alrak. Then he met Marius's gaze. Marius looked mildly surprised by the amount. Arcturus smirked as he explained, "I wish for the girls to have plenty of money accrued by the time they start school. Teenage girls seem to need more money to spend."

Marius nodded his agreement.

"I wish for you and your assistants to handle the new accounts," Arcturus told Alrak.

"I will put Delgrath to work on the accounts for the young heiresses," Alrak informed him.

"Delgrath?" Arcturus asked of him. "Wasn't he the Goblin who escorted me here?"

"Yes, Lord Black. Delgrath is the youngest son of Ripclaw, who handles the Potter accounts. He is a very thorough Goblin," Alrak admitted.

"He has assisted me in the past and he is quite reliable, Lord Black," Grimbold stated.

"Very well then, I trust your judgement on his reliability. I would like some investments made on behalf of Eleanor and Hermione," Arcturus began. "I want them to own shares in several muggle businesses."

Marius smirked. "That makes sense since they are "Muggleborn" children. They will always have a foot in both worlds," he agreed. Then he took up the pen that had been a gift from Petunia. She had figured out that an old-fashioned pen made of silver with a silver ink holder would not break down when surrounded by magic.

Arcturus nodded his agreement with Marius. "I want them to own shares in McDonald's. That fast food chain is so popular that almost every major country in the world has one now."

Marius jotted down a note about it and nodded his head. "I agree. I shall work on a list of other potential business investment opportunities for the girls and then bring it to you for approval."

"Agreed," Arcturus said and then looked once more at Alrak. "I wish to settle property dowries upon the girls as well," he said. He had been thinking about each of the many properties that the Black family owned, particularly those on the continent. He wished to give the girls properties that were worth close to the same amount so that they were both treated fairly.

"Very good Lord Black," Grimbold said as he opened the large dossier of Black family properties. He handed the papers over to Arcturus to look through.

"What property do you have in mind for Mistress Eleanor?" Alrak asked of him.

Arcturus allowed himself a few moments to look over the list of Black family properties. He rubbed his jaw in thought as he turned the pages staring at the various photographs of the estates and properties. At last he spoke. "For Eleanor, I wish to give her Armorel just outside of Wrexham, Wales and Emeraude Chalet in Switzerland."

Marius made a note on his tablet once more and then looked to Arcturus. "Armorel? You wish to give Eleanor what would have been our uncle's then?"

Arcturus inclined his head in agreement. "I think it fitting since if he had not been disowned she would have been set to inherit it."

"Cygnus will raise a fit. He's had his sights on Armorel for a long time," Marius said, but his voice was full of smug amusement. Marius despised his bigoted nephew.

"Cygnus has a very fine estate of his own. He has no need for Armorel," Arcturus said firmly. If Cygnus outlived Pollux, then Cygnus would inherit his father's estate of Colton Hall. As it was, Cygnus and his wife lived in a luxurious town house in Chelsea, London.

He then began to flip through the files on the estates once more. He paused when he found a photograph of a pretty Tudor Style Manor House. The place was named Roslyn Hall and it was located just outside of Madeley in Shropshire, England. "Roslyn Hall shall go to Hermione," he said decisively as he stared at the photographs of the interior of the house. "It shall need some renovations, but this can be seen to before she is of age. I'll ask Malcolm to look at the place."

Marius nodded even as Arcturus passed him the dossier on Roslyn Hall. He looked over the photographs. "Will the money to fix Roslyn come from the main Black Vaults?" he inquired.

Arcturus nodded in the affirmative. "Yes," he said simply. "It is only right that we fix the place up for her before she of legal age to take possession of the property," he explained even as he continued to look at the other dossiers. "Saphir Chalet in Switzerland shall also be given to Hermione," he added after looking over the dossier on the Swiss Chalet.

"Very good Lord Black," Alrak stated as he made note of the estates now being dower properties of the heiresses. "Do you wish to add Black family heirlooms as dowries?"

"Not at this time, but we shall add heirlooms to the girl's dowries at a later date. I would like a list of the heirlooms in the Black family vaults to be drawn up and given to Marius at the soonest possible convenience," Arcturus ordered.

"Of course, Lord Black," Alrak promised him. He then turned his sharp gaze to Marius. "We can owl the list to you, Mr. Black, if that is convenient."

"I would appreciate that," Marius agreed.

Arcturus gave both Marius and the Goblins time to review what they had already discussed and then he chose to broach the next and perhaps most immediately important bit of business. "I wish the paperwork drawn up for Mrs. Andromeda Tonks to become the Magical Guardian of Ms. Hermione Granger and Ms. Eleanor Branstone."

There was the scratching of quill on paper as Alrak took note of his wishes. He looked up at Marius and noticed his curious expression. He smirked then and waited for Marius to piece it together.

"I would have thought you would have wanted to name yourself as their Magical Guardian," Marius admitted even as he made a note of Andromeda's placement as the Magical Guardian of the two little heiresses.

"I am Lord Black, I am technically the true guardian over the whole family," he reminded Marius in an amused tone of voice. "However, Hermione and Eleanor have been raised thus far as though they were Muggles. They will still be interacting with Muggles daily. Despite dealing with Muggles for business purposes, I am not arrogant enough to believe that I understand them. Andromeda, though brought up a proper Pure-blood Heiress, has lived the last decade in a Muggle neighborhood and she is married to a Muggleborn."

Marius smirked. "It was kind of you to listen to her when she came to you with her new groom instead of disinheriting her from the family as her parents wished," he said. "You settled a good sum of money on her, if I am not mistaken."

"Not as much as she would have been entitled to if she had not eloped, but yes, I did settle a sum upon her. I also purchased the home she currently lives in for her and I paid for her mastery," Arcturus admitted.

Marius blinked in surprise. "I didn't realize you had purchased a home for her and paid for her mastery."

Arcturus sighed, not liking the way that Marius was looking at him. Marius was looking at him as though he was inordinately kind and not the ruthless Wizard that he truly was. "It is tradition to settle dowries upon the Heiresses of the House of Black. I did not disown Andromeda because I had not approved of her being betrothed to the Mulcibur boy in the first place. Cygnus overstepped himself by agreeing to the betrothal. Only a Head of House has the right to do so," Arcturus said with a scowl just remembering how Andromeda had looked when she had presented herself and her new husband to him.

She had looked fierce, determined, and scared. She was determined on her set course with her husband but scared that she was about to lose her whole family. Arcturus had not the heart to disown her, and had used the loophole that he had never been presented with the offer of betrothal to agree to accept Ted Tonks as family. He had penalized her of course. For eloping she would no longer be entitled to the estates she might have received upon marrying in the appropriate way. She also would not receive all the money that would have been settled upon her. Arcturus had still been quite generous. He had bought the house of Andromeda's choosing. It was a nice house in Southampton, in Hampshire. Since it was also his responsibility as the Lord of House Black to ensure her education, he had paid for her Mastery as a Healer. Her gift had come in handy with her daughter, Nymphadora, who was unfortunately quite clumsy.

Nymphadora's school funds to attend Hogwarts was also coming from the Black family coffers. Though Andromeda had attempted to argue that one with him, he had refused to let her and Ted pay for it. Nymphadora was a Black Heiress, the eldest one of the current generation. The girl was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts and was a warm-hearted girl. Arcturus had rarely been in her company, but he had heard of her from his heir. Leonis and the other children seemed to adore playing with the older girl. She was always patient with them and showed them how to do harmless charm spells. The girl was a Metamorphmagus and she was the first one the family had produced since his brother Regulus. It had not been widely known that his younger brother had been a Metamorphmagus. He had been taught at a young age how to control himself, but young Nymphadora had not been taught such rigid control. The few times he had seen her in recent years, Arcturus had noted that her hair would change based on her emotions. A stark red when angered and a bubblegum pink when she was happy.

Thoughts of Nymphadora Tonks made him wonder at the state of her coffers. "Alrak, how is Nymphadora's Trust Vault looking?" The Trust Vault was for Nymphadora to be able to buy herself things during the school year. It was meant for Hogsmeade visits or for her to shop for gifts for her friends and family. It was not meant to pay for her education or the supplies for her education, though he imagined she did use it at times to purchase more ink, quills, and parchment.

Alrak riffled through some folders until he came to the one he needed. Arcturus saw the name Nymphadora Irene Tonks of House Black scrawled across the top of the folder before it was opened. He briefly thought over the girl's name. Nymphadora Irene had been Andromeda's choice. Ted had been so delighted with his newborn daughter that the besotted man had let his wife name her what she pleased. Arcturus recalled that Irene was the name of Ted's mother.

"Did you think I would name her for my mother?" Andromeda had scoffed at the idea. Arcturus had chuckled then. Druella had been a horrible parent to her three daughters, this much he had learned from Melania. He supposed little Nymphadora should be grateful that she was named after her Muggle grandmother instead of her Wixen one. Druella would probably hex Nymphadora on sight. This was one of the reasons that despite being part of the family, Andromeda and Ted never attended the larger family functions. This would now have to change with Andromeda becoming the Magical Guardian of Hermione and Eleanor.

"Ms. Nymphadora has 980, 000 Galleons, 250 Sickles and 12 Knuts in her Trust Vault," Alrak stated.

Arcturus smiled. It seemed that Nymphadora was not dipping too much into her vault yet. He had to remind himself that the girl was still young. She had only been a student at Hogwarts for two years now. She would have several years yet in which to go to on Hogsmeade visits and spend money at the shops.

"The investments made on behalf of Ms. Nymphadora have been turning a nice steady profit," Alrak told him. "We have kept to your wishes to only make investments that will bring steady gain and have no signs of being risky business ventures."

"Good, I don't mind making risky investments every now and then, but never with the future of the house. The money for the children must be handled carefully to ensure their future," Arcturus stated. "I wish to settle a separate account now upon Nymphadora. She will not have the right to access it until she has graduated from a magical institution, Hogwarts most likely since that is now where she is enrolled."

"What shall the new account be for?" Marius asked even as he took a note down in his journal.

"It shall be for her Mastery," Arcturus declared. "It is too soon to know what Nymphadora will wish to do in the future, but it is not too soon to start accruing money for her endeavor."

Marius looked embarrassed then. "That is a good point. I should speak with Pollux about Dudley and Harry. We have set up their Trust Vault for School. Well, James and Lily had done it for Harry before they died. But I have not thought of when they graduate from their primary education. They will need money to pay their Apprenticeship fees."

"Once you and Mr. Pollux have figured out what you would like to do, Ripclaw and I will be happy to accommodate you," Grimbold told him.

"Thank you," Marius said to the Goblin who managed Pollux's estate as well as his own and Dudley's.

"How much money would Lord Black like to place in this new account for Ms. Nymphadora?" Alrak asked of him.

"1,000,000 Galleons," Arcturus said. "No investments though. I imagine that once she is of age, the money she has left over from her Trust Vault shall be added to this for her use."

"Very good Lord Black," Alrak said as he and Marius both took down notes.

Arcturus waited until they were finished before he arose from his seat. "Thank you for meeting me today, it was a pleasure as always doing business with you."

"May your gold flow like a river, Lord Black," Alrak said and Grimbold nodded his agreement.

"May all know the integrity of the Goblin Nation," Arcturus responded.

"And may your blades remain sharp against those who question it," Marius said once his things were gathered and placed in his leather case.

Arcturus walked out of Gringott's with Marius and smirked as they walked down the steps. "I think that went rather well. Certainly easier than when I had to convince Corinne Branstone to hire a woman of my choosing as a maid for Eleanor."

Marius chuckled at that. "Yes, she rang Petunia and I to complain. She complained to Tuney first in the hopes that she would make me see reason and help her against you. Petunia heard her out and then asked her if her objection to the new maid was because she didn't like that you had picked her out or because she was a Witch?"

Arcturus had to smother the urge to laugh. Petunia really was perceptive and she often showed it in startling ways. "Your wife is far too clever," he admitted. "By stating it so boldly like that she put Corinne in the position of having to defend herself."

Marius nodded. "Yes, if she picked that the woman was a Witch, then she would seem biased against Witches," he said. "She said it was because you had picked the woman, and though she told the truth that was only part of it. The truth was both you know."

Arcturus nodded his agreement as they strolled by the shops. "Will she become a problem Marius?"

Marius frowned. "If you are asking me if she would willingly harm Eleanor, then the answer is no. But that doesn't mean that I feel confident that it won't happen. The truth is, she's worried about Eleanor being a Witch. She accepted the explanation because no other explanation fit. If she could find something far more normal that would fit then I think Corinne would latch onto it and be happy about it."

"That would be to Eleanor's detriment," Arcturus said. He then grumbled. "Why could she not have been as accepting as Helena Granger?"

"Well, Helena grew up with stories of Wixen. She also saw a Unicorn when she was a child," Marius reminded him. "I don't think she just thought she saw one either as Muggle children sometimes fantasize about. I think she saw the real deal. She's a Squib you know, like Petunia and I."

"That would explain why she saw the Unicorn then," said Arcturus. He frowned in thought. "Corinne is your old lover, you know her best. What can we expect from her?"

Marius was silent for a time as they continued their walk. At last as the neared Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor he spoke. "Corinne is used to being in control and she doesn't like it when others take control from her. It was part of why I knew that I could not marry her, even though for a time I had been tempted to propose to her. I knew I would not be able to relinquish control to her and she would ultimately want that control. It is why I introduced her to Reginald. I didn't know that he was family, that he was Uncle Phineus' grandson. I just felt a connection to him and when I deduced that he was a Squib and I thought that explained the connection."

The two men stopped before the parlor and Marius sighed. "We should expect more troubles from Corinne over the next few years. I think that we should meet with Reginald. I know he loves to work but needs to begin slowing down. Perhaps you should offer him a few jobs as family. It will let him practice still, but lesson his hours. If we get Reginald on side then he could curb Corinne's more obstinate objections to Eleanor's integration into Wixen society."

"Very well, arrange the meeting with Reginald, but not until after the new year," he advised Marius.

"Very well," Marius agreed and then he frowned. "Harry told me that Leonis had not been with him on his last few visits to see Sirius. Is Leonis alright?"

Arcturus frowned. "He had some sort of backlash after receiving a Howler from Sirius. Due to that Cassiopeia, worried and refused to send Leonis to visit with Sirius."

"Why did Sirius send the Howler?" Marius inquired. This bit of family gossip had not made itself to him.

"He disapproved of Leonis becoming an Apprentice to Severus Snape-Prince," Arcturus said with a sniff of disdain.

Marius frowned in thought then sighed. "Sirius has always been a bit brash but I don't think he meant to harm Leonis," he said.

Arcturus shot him a dark look. "How could you say that?"

"Because I know him better than you do," Marius said. Marius had taken the time to visit Sirius and now often visited the young man at Belvedere. He had wanted to get to know Sirius better due to his being Harry's God-father and the young man was his Great-Nephew. Sirius was, through his mother Walburga, the grandson of Pollux. "Arcturus, Sirius and Severus do not have a good past. I won't go into who started it and who did what to whom because it really doesn't matter. What matters is that there is a bad past there, and Sirius was probably very afraid for Leonis when he heard that he was now bound to Lord Prince in an Apprenticeship. He probably feared that Lord Prince would be awful to Leonis to avenge himself upon Sirius."

Arcturus wanted to argue that the idea was foolish, but he couldn't. While Arcturus knew, and had received a solemn vow from Lord Prince that he would never harm Leonis and Draco, Sirius did not know about the vow. It wasn't above a Slytherin to seek revenge in any way that he could get it. Sirius was not exactly unfounded in his fear that Severus Snape-Prince could have chosen to hurt Leonis.

He sighed, "So, he was too brash and rushed in like a Gryffindor full of rage against Lord Prince rather than sitting down with Leonis and telling him plainly that he and Lord Prince have a bad history and he was afraid for Leonis?" he asked of Marius.

"What Gryffindor likes to admit he is afraid?" Marius surmised. "It was probably easier for Sirius to spit vitriol against Severus than to say to his son that he loved him and was worried."

"Gryffindors!" Arcturus spat.

"Oh yes," Marius rolled his eyes. "Because you Slytherins are just so great about revealing your emotions as well," Marius said in a voice laced with sarcasm. "As far as I can tell, Slytherins and Gryffindors have that in common."

Arcturus decided to ignore any discussion of similarities between Gryffindors and Slytherins for the moment. Though he would consider it later. Marius had never been sorted into a house due to his being a Squib. Perhaps he was a better judge than Arcturus was in this.

"I will speak with Cassiopeia. I will order Leonis to Belvedere to visit his father if I must. I want whatever this is between Leonis and Sirius settled. We have worked too hard on Sirius's health and well-being to allow a family rift to develop now," he said decisively.

Marius smiled. "I think that is a good idea. You'll have to order Cassie though, she hates Sirius and the Howler really just gave her an excuse."

Arcturus nodded his agreement. "She doesn't understand why I have invested such time in Sirius. She thinks it is due to Melania's love for him."

"Is it?" Marius asked.

"No," Arcturus said softly. "Though I love her, Melania doesn't have anything to do with this. Pollux shall begin to train Sirius next year in how to handle the Wizengamot. We need Sirius to know how to handle the Potter seat. With him healthy once more there is no reason not to give him the seat as Harry's Proxy. James would have wanted that and we must be seen to execute the Potter's will. Also, should something happen to myself or Pollux before Leonis is of age then Sirius is the necessary choice against Cygnus ruling as Regent for the House of Black."

Marius stared at him with wide eyes. "I see. So, he won't be heir but Regent. You'll force him to act as though he were Lord Black anyway."

"He'll get practice as the Potter Regent first and Pollux and I will assist him there," Arcturus reminded him.

"You are right, he is a better choice than Cygnus, a natural choice since he is the father of the next Lord," Marius murmured. "Very well. I should be going now. I promised Petunia that I would pick up ice cream for her and the boys before heading home," he said.

"Then I shall not keep you further. Thank you, Marius, and give my affection to Petunia and the boys," he said.

"See, even now you cannot say "love" when referring to your family," Marius teased him. "Slytherins and Gryffindors," he said jovially before sauntering into the ice cream parlor.

Arcturus scowled after him. Fatherhood really had not done anything good for Marius's manners. He continued to the Leaky Cauldron and then used the floo to return home to Melania. He would deal with Cassiopeia and the problem of Leonis and Sirius in the morning.

* * *

 _Thank you wonderful people for reading and reviewing! A special thanks for those reviewers who have attempted to set me straight on some things. I love your attention to details and I cannot thank you enough for your help! I really appreciate it. Next Chapter: Lion's Roar - in which Leonis visits Sirius without Harry as a buffer and so the two must attempt to mend the growing rift between them._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37: Lion's Roar

Belvedere Villa, Prosecco, Trieste, Italy

December 26, 1986

Leonis was nervous about seeing his father again. It had been almost two months since he had received the Howler from Sirius, and he had not received a single letter since then. After the incident at Malfoy Manor, his Aunt Cassie refused to allow him to visit Sirius. Leonis had been grateful at the time. He had needed time to think. His instinct when hurt was not to rush forward and confront the one that hurt him. Instead, it was to hide himself away and lick his wounds. Cassie's edict that he not visit Sirius had allowed him time to lick his wounds and to stew over his hurt emotions.

Now it was time to face his father. Lord Black had insisted that he spend Boxing Day through to the New Year with Sirius in Italy. He couldn't hide any longer. There was no other choice but to obey Lord Black.

He held tightly to the bag that Kryn had packed for his stay in Belvedere, and sighed unhappily before he allowed his hand to close over the jeweled pendant that was his portkey to his father's villa. His eyes met that of his Aunt for a moment and he wanted to reassure her that everything would be fine, but he bring himself to do it. He was too full of nervous dread about spending time with Sirius.

"Sirius Major," he called out in a clear voice and then he felt the pull of the portkey. He closed his eyes as he was literally pulled through time and space to Italy.

"Well, aren't you adorable?" a feminine voice cooed. "Sirius told me you were a cutie."

Leonis had not been expecting a female voice and it startled him into opening his eyes. Standing four feet from him was a pretty blond haired woman. She had a softly rounded face and bright blue eyes. Leonis mentally compared her to some of the women he knew and swiftly decided that while pretty, she couldn't hold a candle to his own mother, nor to his cousin Narcissa. Still she was a pretty woman. Her accent was not Italian, but nor was it British. He couldn't place it.

For a moment, Leonis feared he had somehow ended up in the wrong place. A swift look at his surroundings reassured him that he was indeed in Belvedere, just where he was supposed to be. "I'm sorry Miss, you have me at a disadvantage."

"Oh, yes, of course," the woman seemed startled by his manner. She had no doubt expected him to preen at being called "adorable" and a "cutie" and was not sure of what to make of him when he hadn't. "I'm Healer Renata Amiel," she said and she held out her hand for him to shake.

Leonis reluctantly did so as he stared up at her. "You are one of my father's healers?" he asked of her.

She smirked then. "I'm his only healer now aside from the mind-healer that he still has sessions with. He visits her in England though."

Leonis nodded slowly and felt a twinge of hurt to realize that Sirius had been making trips to England but had not come around to see him. 'Cassiopeia might have refused him, you cannot jump to the conclusion that he just didn't try to see you,' he told himself. He looked again at Healer Amiel and frowned slightly in thought. "How is it that you attend to my father? I thought that he was physically better now," some of his worry bled into his voice as he asked the question. He didn't want to sound so very worried about Sirius, but he couldn't help it.

"Oh, he is doing great!" she was swift to reassure him. "My job is to help your father continue on the path of better health. He's regaining muscle mass that he lost during his time in that awful place," she shivered as she voiced 'place' then continued. "I have him on a muscles building nutrition diet and have him working out to regain what he lost, but he has to be carefully monitored so that he doesn't overdo it."

Leonis nodded at that. It did make sense. Sirius had worked hard to get well again and sometimes he had pushed too far, too fast. At least that is what Lord Black had told him. It had made Leonis's heart ache when he had heard of Sirius having setbacks because he had pushed himself too hard. Always after learning of it, he had dreams of Regulus and Sirius.

In each dream, he was Regulus and he was fighting against tears as he slowly and gently rubbed healing paste onto bruises caused by Walburga's beating of Sirius. In each dream, Sirius told him that he would get stronger so that he could protect them both. Each time he promised that Regulus cried and Leonis awoke in tears and with a pain in his heart that threatened to overwhelm him. Leonis had a similar pain when he had listened to the Howler that Sirius had sent him.

"I'm glad that you are making sure he doesn't have another setback," Leonis told her and though some instinct made him dislike the woman, he did mean what he said. He didn't want Sirius hurt. Deciding not to dwell further on this and wanting to be away from the woman he decided to ask, "Where is my father?"

"Right here," Sirius spoke up from his position in the doorway behind Leonis.

Leonis whirled around and took in the sight of his father. Sirius looked a lot better than he had at their last visit. Now that Leonis had gone almost two months without seeing his father, he could see the changes in him. Sirius looked quite healthy now and stronger than he had been when Leonis had seen him last. He was glad for the change but his heart felt a hollow ache for that lost time.

"He just arrived Sirius," Renata said from behind Leonis. "You told me he was adorable, but I had no idea. He's going to be a heart-breaker when he's older."

Leonis wished that she would stop talking. His gray eyes stared up at his father and he wondered if Sirius thought the same thing. How did Sirius put up with her? His father had been to hell and back though, so really, he should not underestimate just what Sirius could put up with.

"I should put my things up into my room," Leonis said simply and then he moved toward the door. He wanted to hug Sirius, but he didn't feel comfortable enough to give in to the instinct. Instead he held his head high and walked past the older man into the hall. He fled up the stairs as soon as he could and sought refuge in the bedroom that had been assigned to him as his when he was at Belvedere. He had a feeling that this was going to be a very long week.

"What did you tell him?" Sirius asked of Renata. His tone showed his displeasure and his mind was in a whirlwind of panic. He hadn't seen his son in almost two months and he didn't want anything to complicate his time spent with Leonis. Though Harry had visited him regularly during the last two months and he had enjoyed the time with Harry, he had missed Leonis. He had longed to see his son.

The blonde-haired woman frowned at him. "I told him that I was your Healer since it is the truth," she said in a playful and seductive tone as she moved closer to him. "I just didn't tell him how closely I monitor your physical health," she added the last in a highly suggestive tone.

Sirius released a sigh of relief. Though he and Renata had become lovers, he wasn't serious about the woman. Certainly, not serious enough to introduce her as his lover to his son or to his godson. Harry had met Renata but had not seemed to pick up on the fact that Renata was more than just a healer to oversee his health. He had watched Leonis though, while his son spoke with Renata and asked who she was. Leonis had suspected that something was different about Renata regarding Sirius but the boy didn't know what, yet. He hoped that Leonis's young age would work against him figuring out that his father had taken a lover.

"Good, I don't need him anymore upset with me than he already is," Sirius declared and he moved away from Renata, putting physical distance between them. He watched the sexy little pout form on her lips but it didn't have the effect she was hoping for. He was not the slightest bit interested. Now that his son was here, he just wanted time with Leonis so that they could sort things out. He breathed a sigh of relief when Renata left the room, her eyes trailing over him in blatant invitation, one he had no intention of giving in to. She knew his rules. When Leonis and Harry were visiting they would act as Patient and Healer rather than the lovers they had become.

Azkaban was, by necessity, the longest time that Sirius had ever gone without a lover. From the time, he lost his virginity at age fifteen, Sirius had always had a lover. He had rarely been serious about any of the women he had slept with, but he had never lacked for company. As his body had healed from the ravages of Azkaban so too had his libido. Renata was a convenient distraction while he was trapped at Belvedere. Soon he would be released from all his doctors except for the mind healer that he was seeing. He'd be free to move back to Britain where he could be closer to Leonis and Harry.

His initial desire had been to take Leonis away from Cassiopeia and Harry away from Petunia as soon as he was well. Over time, and many sessions with the Mind Healer, he realized that this was not such a good idea. He knew next to nothing about raising children, though that was not really his fault. He would have been happy to learn. It was what he had wanted when he had learned of his son's existence. Nothing could change the fact that he had spent six years in Azkaban, though. That was time he could not get back with Leonis and Harry and it was time in which others had been there for them and taken care of them.

Did he have the right to take Harry away from Petunia? The law would possibly side with him if he made the attempt, but would that benefit Harry? The realization that it wouldn't had come to him when Harry had become ill upon one of his visits. Despite having Sirius there with him and a healer's care, the boy had wanted Petunia. He had begged for his aunt and she had been brought to Belvedere by Portkey. He had to stand by and watch as her mere presence soothed Harry. She sang to him and he fell asleep. She had stayed the rest of the weekend with him and Harry and Sirius had gotten to know her a little better. He could now understand why it was that his Great-Uncle Marius had stolen her away from Dursley. Even if it had been all about Harry at first, he was positive now that Marius loved Petunia. She seemed equally as devoted.

He was content to leave well enough alone regarding Harry's placement with Petunia. He was healthy and happy and Marius and Petunia were friendly with Sirius. They were giving him almost unfettered access to Harry so long as it did not interfere with his education. Petunia had also informed him that she wished for him to get healthy and put some of his pure-blood upbringing to use by becoming the Regent of House Potter. The Potter Regency was currently held by his Grandfather, Pollux Black. This was because Squibs and Muggles could not hold such a position of power in the Wizengamot. Due to this Petunia had insisted that her brother-in-law Pollux be the Potter Regent. Sirius would have to speak to his grandfather about taking over his duties. It was what James would have wanted.

Removing Leonis from Cassiopeia was one of his dearest wishes and one he still argued with his Mind-Healer about. He dearly wanted his son to live with him, but he was very aware of the fact that Cassiopeia had been raising him since his birth. Also, there was a contract between Lord Black and Lady Macmillan that Cassiopeia would raise Leonis. It still angered him that Olivia had not come to him, had not told him that she was pregnant with Leonis. He hated that the anger he felt toward her did little to dampen his desire for her. He had vowed that he would get over Olivia and he would. He had to.

Cassiopeia hated him, had hated him since he was sorted into Gryffindor. She didn't want Leonis to visit him, didn't want him allowed near his son. He despised Cassiopeia for attempting to keep him from Leonis. Due to Olivia's contract with Lord Black, Sirius would not be able to take Leonis away from Cassiopeia. So instead he needed to have Lord Black on his side. He was only out of Azkaban because Leonis had wished it so. He needed Lord Black to see that Leonis was better off with Sirius as an active participant in the boy's life.

It felt like begging for scraps, but Sirius pushed his wounded pride aside. He had been stubborn and proud before Azkaban. He had always thought he was right. Everything had been so black and white. There was good and bad and everything was simple. Only, it had not really been simple. He just had not known that then. He had pushed his brother away because he had sorted into Slytherin and Sirius thought that Slytherin equaled evil. He had treated Regulus as though he had betrayed him by being sorted into Slytherin. In that, he had wronged his baby brother. He had pushed Olivia away because he had feared really letting himself be happy with her. It had taken him too long to realize that such prejudice was the real reason he had given up his first love. Olivia was also a Slytherin and that had frightened him. He had let it create a wall between them. As much as he still burned for her, he knew she was better off with Malcolm. The man had always loved her and would never let insecurities and prejudices keep him from loving her. Malcolm was the better man than him.

He couldn't let his pride get in the way of him being a father to Leonis. He wouldn't let it stop him from being a good father to his child. Leonis had asked for him, had wanted him out of Azkaban. His boy needed him, and he was so grateful to have a second chance to be with him.

He was brought from his thoughts by the sound of soft steps on the staircase. He turned from his position just inside the doorway of the receiving room to watch his son come down the stairs. One hand rested on the banister as he walked down the stairs in careful, soft steps. The soft steps and the way the boy held himself as he moved reminded him yet again of Regulus. It was a painful reminder but he welcomed it rather than shying from it. His son was more like his little Reggie than like himself and Sirius needed to remember that.

Once Leonis had reached the bottom of the stairs he fixed his gray eyes upon him and Sirius regarded him in kind for several moments. At last Sirius ran a hand through his son's black curls. "I think we need to talk, yeah?"

Leonis stared at him for a few moments, a measuring look in those gray eyes and then he slowly nodded.

"Come on, let's go to the study," Sirius said because he felt unnerved by his son's gaze. He led the way to the study and he was dreading the talk that the two of them were about to have.

Once inside the room Sirius almost walked toward the desk but then he frowned, and instead made his way to the set of chairs and sofa near the veranda doors. He took a seat in one of the chairs and Leonis followed his example by seating himself on the sofa. Sirius studied his son in tense silence. The boy was sitting perfectly still. He had never seen a child his age sit perfectly still. No, that wasn't true. Regulus could sit still like that when he was seven years old, but Regulus had only done so under their mother's stern gaze. He frowned at the thought. He let his eyes roam over his son's form and yes there, he could see it now. There was a rigidness of his shoulders. He was not just sitting still, he was bracing himself, waiting.

"I think it best if I just get to the point," Sirius said choosing not to prolong the silence. "I don't want you spending any time with Snape," he spat the name. Just saying the name reminded Sirius of the fear that he had felt when he had read Leonis's letter stating that he had become an Apprentice to Potions Master Snape. He had been shocked, terrified. Fear had choked him and then rage, hot, red and blinding had swept through him. He had never known this kind of fear and he had only once felt this kind of rage. The night he had learned that Regulus had died. The thought of his son, his little lion at the mercy of Severus Snape had sent too many spiraling emotions through him, all of them bad and desperate. He had sent the Howler to Leonis without thinking of how it would affect him. He had only been desperate to make his wishes known and to force Leonis to end the apprenticeship.

He felt the same desperation now and so he continued to try to force his point. "You don't know Snape like I do. He's filthy, vile, disgusting. He came into Hogwarts as a first year knowing more curses than the outgoing seventh year Slytherins did. He's probably secretly a Death Eater, and even if he isn't one he still cannot be trusted. He hated me. He probably only took you on as an Apprentice to hurt you to get his revenge on me," Sirius raved, his voice raising as he felt the fear choking him once more. He had already experienced too many nightmares about Severus Snape harming Leonis. Each nightmare came spiraling back in on him now as he ranted and raved at his son. Due to this he didn't take note of how his behavior was effecting his son.

Leonis winced as Sirius's voice began to rise with his growing agitation. His first instinct was to curl into the couch cushions but he fought against the urge. He was seven now and he couldn't really keep acting like a child every time he heard voices raised in anger. He had to get over this phobia of raised voices. He blamed Uncle Regulus for his phobia. It had to come from the strange link that had formed between them before the older man's death.

His second instinct was to defend his Master. Severus Snape, the Lord Prince, had been very good to him thus far. He had even sworn an oath to Lord Black that he would not allow his personal feelings about Sirius Black to interfere with how he treated Leonis. That Leonis was very little like his father probably helped their situation. Severus had said once that Leonis reminded him more of Regulus Black than of Sirius Black.

His third reaction was absolute indignation. How dare his father say that revenge against Sirius was the only reason that the Potions Master Snape wanted him as an Apprentice. It wasn't true, not at all. In fact, being Sirius's son had been a detriment rather than a virtue in his gaining his Apprenticeship with the mostly reclusive Lord Prince.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Leonis finally yelled back, giving in to his growing rage. He had never felt this angry before, though he had been warned many times that the Blacks were volatile when riled. They felt too much and had to work harder than most Pure-blood families to mask their feelings so that others could not use those emotions against them. "You don't really even know Master Snape," Leonis raged.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Sirius snarled out. It was clear to Leonis that him having called Snape his Master had offended Sirius in some way but he didn't know how.

Leonis rolled his eyes only to have Sirius narrow his own blue eyes at him for the childish display. "He is my Master. He is a Potions Master First Class. He is the youngest person to hold that title in centuries, and the youngest that Britain has had in a very long time. He worked hard for the title. He is therefore Master Snape. Just as my Combat Instructor is Master Rosai," Leonis explained.

"That's different!" Sirius snarled at him as he rose to his feet and began to pace.

Leonis arose as well but remained standing before the sofa. "How? How is it different?" he asked in exasperation. "They are both certified Masters. It isn't different, it is the same."

"No, it isn't!" Sirius argued, his voice high with anger.

"Why?" Leonis demanded to know, his hands fisted at his side and shaking in anger of his own.

"It's a matter of intent," Sirius yelled back. "Your Combat Master deserves your respect so he deserves to be called Master Rosai, but Snape doesn't."

Leonis narrowed his eyes at Sirius. He welcomed the anger that was flowing through him as he listened to his father. "Master Snape deserves as much respect from me as Master Rosai does!" he insisted.

Sirius growled then, the sound coming out close to the sound of a growling dog. "You are refusing to listen to me. Snape is not trustworthy. He only took you on as an Apprentice to hurt you to get to me!"

"You are really something else, you know that?" Leonis said snidely to him. "I was told you were arrogant, but I really had no idea that you thought the world evolved around you until now."

"I don't think the world evolves around me," Sirius argued. He looked surprised, completely taken aback by Leonis's statement. It was as though he could not figure out why Leonis might have made the statement in the first place.

This only fueled Leonis's ire. "You haven't thought, even once that maybe, just maybe Master Snape took me as an Apprentice on my own merits. That he took me because…because he thought I was worthy. Because he thought that I might make a good Potions Master with the right training. You just assumed it was all about you!" Leonis threw this last at Sirius and then he bolted. He didn't know what he was doing really, just that he was running out the open veranda doors and down the stairs that would lead him into the small garden.

He kept going, refusing to stay close to the house. He just needed space, away from Sirius. He needed time. Time to think about what Sirius had said and what he had said back to his father. It hurt. It hurt so much that Sirius had really thought it was all about some old rivalry between himself and Snape. He had only written the letter telling him about his Apprenticeship because he had thought that Sirius might show some pride in him. Sirius didn't hesitate to give Harry praise for some of the things he did in his Muggle School, so he thought surely the fact that he had become Apprenticed to a Potions Master First Class would impress his father.

He had miscalculated just how much his father hated Severus Snape. He felt the sting of tears as he kept running. He didn't stop when he reached the gates of the property. He barely acknowledged the tingling of the wards as he passed through the currently open gate and slipped into the Muggle cobblestone streets. He kept going, turning down winding streets until at last he had exhausted himself, and he stumbled before he fell.

"Ouch!" he managed to say as he slowly pulled himself up. He gingerly looked at his hands. They were scraped and bleeding and he felt a tear spill over his cheek as he looked at them. He winced as the tear drop splashed upon his open palms. He then looked to his leg and frowned as he noticed the torn fabric of his trousers. It was torn at the knee and he gingerly pulled the fabric apart and took note of the bloodied and dirty knee.

He fought against the urge to wail. How undignified of him. He had let his emotions rule him. First, he had argued with his father, yelling at the man. Then he had run away. Now he had hurt himself and he didn't even know where he was.

"Umm, hey there, are you alright?" a voice called out to him. It was the voice of a boy and he sounded young, close to his own age. The voice spoke to him in French, but Leonis could easily understand him. He had grown up speaking both French and English at the insistence of his Aunt Cassiopeia. He and Draco often practiced speaking French together since they rarely got to visit France. It kept both fluent.

Leonis raised his head to answer and then he froze and stared dumbly for a moment at the other boy. The boy was about his own height and he had a mop of beautiful black curls. His skin was pale but a little sun kissed from time in the sunshine. It was his facial features and his eyes that truly startled Leonis into silence. The boy looked like a miniature version of his father. He looked like old photos that Leonis had seen of Sirius Black when he was a child. Even the brilliant blue eyes, his grandma Melania's eyes, were staring back at him in curiosity.

"Do you understand me?" the boy asked again in French.

"Yes, I do," Leonis found his voice then never taking his eyes from the other boy.

"Oh good. I was worried that you only spoke Italian. I don't really know it. I'm here with my Papa on holiday," the boy spoke.

Leonis nodded. "I'm visiting my father on holiday too, but umm…" he paused and at the curious look from the boy he continued. "We had a fight and I ran off," he finished lamely because he realized as he explained just how stupid he was to have run off like that. He never should have left the garden or at least the grounds.

"You ran away?" the boy that looked like his father gasped.

"No, I just," Leonis paused and winced as he slowly stood up. It hurt to use his hands and his knee stung. "I just wanted some space. I wanted to get away from him to think."

The other boy nodded slowly in understanding. "Sometimes I get angry with my Papa too," he confided. "I don't run off though. He'd worry so much if I did that. I hide myself away in a cubby hole in the attic that is too small for him to get in."

Leonis thought that having a secret place to hide away from the world and the expectations of others must be pleasant. "That must be nice."

"You look pretty torn up," the other boy frowned as he gently took his hand holding it palm up so he could inspect it. "At least there don't seem to be any pebbles in it. I once fell in a Muggle parking area. There were pebbles and broken glass in my skin that Papa had to remove."

Leonis felt relief flood through him as the child said the word Muggle. He was talking to a fellow Wizard. Despite his stupidity, he had lucked out to have encountered a Wizard child instead of a Muggle one. Leonis had not been around Muggles before. He knew a little bit about them due to Harry and Dudley but it was not enough to make him feel comfortable in his ability to blend in with Muggles if he had to do so.

"You are a Wizard then," Leonis whispered with relief.

The other boy blushed but nodded. "I, yes. What gave me away?" he asked.

"Muggles. You said Muggles," Leonis informed him.

"Oh," the boy laughed. "I have been so careful during this trip not to mess up like that. I'm so glad that it was with someone who knew about the Wizarding World when I finally fouled up."

Leonis smirked. "Your secret is safe with me. I'm also a Wizard so there is no reason to be nervous."

The boy that could by a younger clone of his father nodded. "That is good," he said then he frowned once more at his hand. "Why don't you come with me? I was waiting just outside that shop for my father to finalize a purchase. He's a Wizard too and he'll be able to look over your wounds and heal you up in no time. He's used to it what with my accidents."

Leonis found himself nodding along before he had really given himself a chance to consider it. "Thank you, umm… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

The boy laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't really introduce myself, did I?" he asked of Leonis. "Papa taught me good manners, really he did, but I don't always remember to use them. I'd shake your hand, but I think we'll wait for that. My name is Orion, Orion de Rais."

"Leonis Black," Leonis said then. "It is my pleasure to meet you Orion."

* * *

 _Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Next Chapter: Frightened Grim - in which Sirius must find his son, and receives a surprise when he is reunited with an old friend._


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38: Frightened Grim

Belvedere Villa, Prosecco, Trieste, Italy

December 26, 1986

Sirius felt his blood run cold when he heard his son refer to Snape as 'Master'. "Don't you dare call him that!" he snarled out. His mind was already filling with horrible thoughts of Snape forcing Leonis to call him Master and binding his son to his will. Was that Snape's game? Was he wanting to be another Dark Lord? Start with the influential sons of the great families, and then move along to the Wizarding children that showed great talents that might suit his cause later?

Leonis rolled his eyes at him and Sirius felt his anger escalate. "He is my Master," Leonis said. "He is a Potions Master First Class. He is the youngest person to hold that title in centuries, and the youngest that Britain has had in a very long time. He worked hard for the title. He is therefore Master Snape. Just as my Combat Instructor is Master Rosai," Leonis explained.

"That's different!" Sirius snarled at him as he rose to his feet and began to pace. Why couldn't Leonis understand? Why was his son being so stubborn? Oh, of all the things that his boy could have inherited from him, it just had to be his stubbornness. Sirius was willing to admit that he was very stubborn. It was galling seeing that Leonis was just as stubborn as he was.

Leonis arose as well but remained standing before the sofa. "How? How is it different?" his boy asked in exasperation, and Sirius wished he could find the words to make him understand. "They are both certified Masters. It isn't different, it is the same."

"No, it isn't!" Sirius argued, his voice high with anger. Anger at his inability to properly convey to Leonis just why Snape was so very dangerous. How could he make his son understand how desperately afraid he was of Snape harming him?

"Why?" Leonis demanded to know, his hands fisted at his side and shaking in anger of his own.

"It's a matter of intent," Sirius yelled back. "Your Combat Master deserves your respect so he deserves to be called Master Rosai, but Snape doesn't," he snarled the last. Snape didn't deserve respect. He was a horrible human being. He had been the bane of his, James, and Remus's existence throughout Hogwarts. His mind recoiled from thoughts of Peter, even now. James had never gone up against Snape alone because there was that acknowledgement that Snape was a Dark Wizard. The boy would have defeated James in a fair duel, but Dark Wizards didn't deserve fair play. They certainly wouldn't give fair play in any duels, now would they?

Leonis narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "Master Snape deserves as much respect from me as Master Rosai does!" his little Lion insisted.

Sirius growled then, the sound coming out close to the sound of a growling dog, just as he sounded when he was Padfoot. "You are refusing to listen to me. Snape is not trustworthy. He only took you on as an Apprentice to hurt you to get to me!"

"You are really something else, you know that?" Leonis rejoined. "I was told you were arrogant, but I really had no idea that you thought the world evolved around you until now."

"I don't think the world evolves around me," Sirius argued. He was surprised, completely taken aback by Leonis's statement. He could not figure out why Leonis might have made the statement in the first place.

This only seemed to fuel his son's ire. "You haven't thought, even once that maybe, just maybe Master Snape took me as an Apprentice on my own merits. That he took me because…because he thought I was worthy. Because he thought that I might make a good Potions Master with the right training. You just assumed it was all about you!" Leonis threw this last at him and then he bolted.

Sirius watched in stunned silence as his son ran away from him, racing from the room to the veranda and then down the stairs leading into the garden below. He stood there in the still silence, the walls seeming to echo with the words of their fight. He ran a trembling hand through his black hair and scowled in recrimination at himself.

He had lost complete control of the situation. He had let emotions rule him in his argument and he had, he had hurt his son. Though Leonis had sounded angry throughout, there was that emotion underlying it that his voice had betrayed at the end. Hurt. His son was very hurt right now. The worst part was that Sirius had done the harm. Anyone else who hurt his boy and he'd want to hunt them down and castrate them. How could he have let it get so out of control? He had thought he was calm enough to talk with Leonis about Snape but he hadn't been. Few people in the world riled him like Severus Snape, and he had fallen into the old trap of letting Snape get to him.

"Sirius, you really screwed up this time!" he spoke aloud to himself because he needed noise. He felt as though he were being condemned by the silence.

He paced as he thought over the fight, the points he had made, the points his son had made and he scowled when he realized that Leonis did have valid points. His boy had been brought up properly and so of course he would refer to anyone with a known Mastery as "Master". It was only proper. Like how Minerva McGonagall was the Transfiguration Mistress because she had achieved her Mastery in that particular spell craft.

Did he have valid points of his own? Yes, but he had not delivered them well. He had let his fear guide his tongue and so he had ranted and raved about Snape, defaming the man's name and character instead of truly conveying his fear and worry to his son. Oh, there had been plenty of fear and he had mentioned his fear of Snape using Leonis as a tool of vengeance against Sirius, but he had not truly made Leonis understand how afraid he really was of Snape hurting him. He had just continued to argue his point as though Leonis should bow to his will because he was his father. Even Sirius had never bowed to his parents wills simply because they were his parents.

Oh yes, his son had inherited his stubbornness. He wondered if maybe Leonis had inherited a bit of his pride as well. His pride combined with his stubbornness had proved dangerous. He hoped for his son's sake that Leo had not inherited his pride as well.

It was the tingling of the wards that alerted him that someone had passed the boundary. The trouble was that Sirius could not tell if it was someone coming onto the property or leaving it. He frowned as he walked out onto the veranda, his blue eyes searching for the sight of black hair amongst the foliage. The garden area was currently under a weather charm to keep the garden at Spring temperatures. He let his eyes scan the garden and he saw no sign of his son's raven hair. He frowned then in worry. "Leonis?" He called out, pitching his voice to be heard. He waited a few moments, his heart began to pound with his mounting fear. He took out his wand this time and used the Sonorus spell and then called out again "Leo!"

"Sirius, what is going on?" Renata asked from behind him as she came out onto the veranda.

He looked at her with panicked eyes but he didn't answer her question. He turned back to scanning the garden. "Lion? Leonis!"

"Sirius?" Renata's voice grated upon his senses.

"I can't find him and I felt a tickle in the wards as though someone had either left or come through," he admitted and his voice was full of worry.

Renata frowned in worry then as well. "There is a scheduled delivery of food from the cook's nephew coming this afternoon. I," she paused and then seemed to steel herself before she continued. "I gave her authorization to keep the gate open for him. Her knee has been acting up so I told her to just leave the gate open for him and she could rest up her knee instead of having to walk down and open the gate."

Sirius took in her words as though in a haze. She had authorized the cook to just leave the gate open because her knee hurt. Renata didn't have the right to authorize anything in his house except for his physical regimen. How dare she act like she was the mistress of his home? Just because he had let her into his bed didn't make her his wife! They had not shared vows!

Before he realized his intentions, he had his hand wrapped around her throat and had her pressed against the brick wall of the exterior façade of the house. Her nails clawed at him but he held her firm. Somehow, he managed not to truly choke her. He cut off only enough air to make her breaths shallow and to show her just how much his strength had grown, as though she had not already noticed due to their other activities.

"You had no right to do that without my authorization," he snarled at her. "No right!"

"Sirius," she gasped. "I'm sure that it was just the nephew come early. I'll check with the cook," she begged.

He glared at her and slowly nodded and let himself release her. "You do that. I am going to search the grounds for Leonis,"

"How will I tell you if it was the Cook's nephew?" she asked of him.

"You're a Witch, aren't you?" he said snidely. "Use a Sonorus. I'll hear it out on the grounds," he insisted even as he turned away from her and strode out into the gardens and then onward onto the grounds.

Which way would his son have gone? He decided to check the gate first and he prayed that he might pick up some sort of scent of his boy. He let himself get out of sight of the veranda and then he transformed into his animagus form. Immediately he began to sniff the ground, searching for the scent of his beloved son. Within a few moments, he picked up the scent and he began to follow. As he feared it went toward the open gate and beyond, beyond into the Muggle street. He didn't even consider stopping to inform the household of his intentions, he kept following the scent out into the street and onward deeper into the Muggle areas of town. He wouldn't rest, couldn't rest until he had his little boy back.

* * *

"Grazie," Remus Lupin spoke to the shop keeper as he finalized his purchase and then exited the shop. When he and Orion had passed the store, he had noted the old book in the window. It had looked incredibly old and it needed renovation, but that is not what attracted Remus to it. He was attracted by the fact that the book was a magical book. He had been unable to resist going inside and asking the proprietor if he might have a look at the book.

A swift perusal had told him that it was a copy of the Zabini Family Grimoire. The Zabini's were a prominent Italian Wizarding family, so it was extraordinary for there to be a copy of their Grimoire out there. The inscription within had made a little more sense to him. It was inscribed to Lucretia Zabini, the wife of Cassius Zabini. Family Grimoire's were quite particular in that only blooded members of the family could open a Grimoire. That Lucretia had been given a copy of the family Grimoire could only mean that she had been dearly beloved and trusted by Cassius Zabini. It was a foolish thing to do though, because Lucretia's book would only be bound by her own blood, not her blood line. Once Lucretia had died, the Grimoire would have almost no protection from others obtaining the Zabini family secrets written within.

While Remus had marveled over the find, Orion had grown bored in the shop. He couldn't blame his son. It was after all, an antique shop and so the boy was not allowed to touch anything. He had allowed Orion to exit the shop and wait for him outside so long as he waited just outside of the building where he could turn his head to the shop window and see the lad waiting outside. He had twice looked to assure himself of his son remaining within sight of the shop. So, it was a shock to him to see that his son had a companion when he exited the store.

"Papa, this is my new friend," Orion began at a fast and eager pace as soon as Remus had joined them. "His name is Leonis Black, and he's like us. But Papa, he fell and hurt his hands and his knee. I told him you would help. You will help him, won't you Papa?"

Remus looked from the pleading blue eyes of his son to the gray eyed gaze of Leonis Black. He had never seen the boy before and so he could not resist staring at the boy, letting his eyes take him in. Somehow, he had expected Sirius's first born child to be the spitting image of him. He had expected Leonis to look just like his Orion looked. Oh, the similarities could not be denied. They both were undeniably scions of the House of Black. Leonis resembled Regulus Black more than he did Sirius, or at least Remus thought he did. His own memories of Regulus were vague but he did remember that while Sirius was certainly devilishly handsome, Regulus had been beautiful. The boy before him would be a real heart breaker someday. He would be the type of boy that photographers would want as a model.

It was only when the boy fidgeted beneath his gaze and his own son pulled at his hand that Remus finally spoke. "Of course, we must help your friend Ori," he reassured his son. "But where is your father?" he asked of the Heir Black.

Leonis blushed then. "I was upset and I ran away," he admitted. Remus looked at him askance and the boy looked at him eagerly. "I didn't mean to run away Sir. I just," the boy struggled to find the right words. "We had a fight and I was really upset. All I could think of was that I wanted to get away from him and think for a little while," he said.

Remus took that in and nodded and then he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "You know your father is probably really worried about you," Remus told him in gentle reprimand. He was shocked that to see the gray eyes of the boy fill with hope.

"Do you really think so?" he asked of Remus.

'Oh Sirius, you have bungled up badly if your own son is hopeful that you are worrying, instead of sure that you are,' he thought and he felt a moment of sadness for Sirius.

"I do," Remus told him. "Come with me, we need to get you fixed up and then we'll look for your father," Remus ordered. He then proceeded to lead them from the Muggle area, back to the Inn that Remus and Orion were staying in.

He was dreading the moment that they were reunited with Sirius. He had chosen Italy as a vacation spot for himself and Orion because he believed that none of the Black family would own properties in Italy or that if they did they would own them in Tuscany or near Rome instead of near Trieste. He had chosen Trieste for the artistry, atmosphere, and the antique shops where he had heard rumors that he could find authentic wizarding items in the muggle antique stores. While the Grimoire had been a great find, he was now honor bound to take care of the Heir Black.

It was not that he didn't want to take care of Leonis. He did. The idea of leaving the child alone to the dangers of the streets filled him with dread. He couldn't do it. It was just, he wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready to face Sirius yet. He wasn't ready to negotiate about Orion.

Whether he was ready or not, one thing was clear. He would be meeting with Sirius today and he would have to reveal Orion's existence to him.

* * *

Renata felt dread seize her as she used the Sonorus charm and called yet again for Sirius. If he could not hear her then it meant that he had crossed the barrier of the grounds. For Sirius to have done that, he must have been positive that his son had indeed rushed through the gate.

She had conferred with the few servants in the house, the Cook and the House Elves. No one had come onto the grounds. The cook's nephew had not yet come to Belvedere with the delivery. This meant that Leonis had made use of the open gate to escape from the grounds into the Muggle areas of town. Sirius had gone after him.

"Sirius!" she called out with the charm one last time and waited but the only sound was the wind rustling the leaves in the trees and the muted sound of the water lapping at the beach. She sighed in defeat. She had no choice now. She was going to have to contact Lord Black and try to explain this horrible situation.

* * *

Sirius felt dread seize him as he approached "Giovanni's Antiques", a popular antique store. His son's scent had sharpened and then he realized why. He had caught the scent of blood. He stopped at a spot where there was a bit of blood on the walkway and a whine escaped him as he felt his fear spike. Leonis had fallen in this spot.

He circled the spot and sniffing around and caught another scent that he didn't recognize. He followed his son's scent to the store and then he caught it, a scent that he knew but had not expected to find here, so close to his home.

'Remus,' Sirius thought as he continued to sniff around the area before the window. He then took off following the scent of Leonis, his son was with Remus. He felt exhilarated by the knowledge, and a certain sense of relief. Remus would not allow any harm to come to Leonis, surely. He wondered at the other scent he had caught. Remus clearly had some companion because the scent remained as he trailed the three.

At last he came to a simple but charming looking Inn. He cautiously followed the scent until he reached the front door of the Inn. Remus had taken Leonis inside. He would have to transfigure back from being Padfoot. There was simply no way that the owners of the Inn would let a dog wander inside. He scouted around, searching for an appropriate place to transfigure back and finally decided to hide behind a clutch of bushes to transform. It was the best cover he was going to get. He swiftly used his wand to cast a disillusionment spell upon himself and then he stood and approached the Inn door.

He swiftly entered and felt watched as the Muggle Proprietor moved from around his desk toward the door. The man examined the door, frowning in confusion. Sirius didn't have to guess why. He simply went over to the register behind the counter and searched until he found the for the name Lupin, Remus. He didn't find a single Lupin in the register. He frowned at that. He glanced up at the Inn keeper and noticed that he was coming back to the counter so he drew his wand and aimed it at one of the paintings on the wall. The painting fell to the floor, startling the proprietor. The man grumbled in complaint as he approached the painting and began to examine the wall.

Sirius slowly released the breath he had been holding and then continued his search. There was no trace of a Lupin on the register, but what about a Remus? He swiftly perused the list of names once more ever mindful of the proprietor. At last he came upon the name. de Rais, Remus + 1. The room number assigned was 12.

He smirked as he moved away from the book just in time for the proprietor to return to his position having fixed the mystery of the fallen painting. Sirius slowly moved down the hall looking at the room numbers. The first few doors he passed were not numbered and he assumed that they must be storage rooms. He continued and soon found himself counting the numbers on the doors.

He disillusioned himself when he reached door number 12. He trembled slightly as he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Leonis was in that room, his precious boy whom he had angered and driven away from him. He had to make it right. He just had to somehow make Leonis forgive him.

Slowly the door was opened and standing before him, sandy blonde hair showing bits of gray, was his old friend Remus Lupin. The two stared at each other for several moments. Sirius was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to this man whom had been his friend and whom he had accidentally betrayed. He and James had feared that Remus was the spy due to his Lycanthropy. It was the second time he had truly wronged Remus and he didn't know how to begin to ask the man to forgive him for it.

"Father," he heard the voice of his beloved son say. The voice trembled slightly and it broke something inside of Sirius to hear it. He moved past Remus in a rush and before Leonis could retreat from him, Sirius gathered the boy in his arms holding him close. He cradled the boy's head to him and he put his own head to the boy's neck. Sirius felt the sting of tears as Leonis's little arms wrapped around him and he felt the splash of his son's tears fall upon him. "Father, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't mean to go so far," Leonis babbled even as he fought sobs.

Sirius held him close slowly sitting down in a chair by the window. He rocked his son in his arms and whispered soothing words into his ear. "I love you, Leonis. You scared years off of my life. Please, no matter how much of a berk I can be don't ever run away from me like that again. Please," he said as he ran his hand soothingly along the boy's back. "I couldn't take it if something terrible happened to you. It would destroy me."

The boy pulled back then and looked him in the eyes. It nearly broke Sirius's heart to see the gray eyes look silver due to the shed tears. He gently wiped a tear away from his son's cheek. "I'm not great at this parenting thing," Sirius said gently to Leonis. "You deserve better, but you have me and I want to be a better father," he said earnestly.

"I shouldn't have run," Leonis rejoined. "I was angry and hurt," he admitted. "I wanted space to think, but I wasn't trying to leave you. I don't want another father. I just want you to understand."

Sirius hugged him close again and they stayed that way for several moments. He sighed as he let his head fall on top of Leonis's. He let himself think about the argument, about his fears, about Leonis's counter arguments. It meant a lot to Leonis that he remains an Apprentice of Severus Snape. That much was clear enough even if Sirius hated it. His son had inherited his stubbornness, and so until Sirius could come up with a good reason to get Leonis to end the Apprenticeship, the boy would continue to hold firm in his desire. He had not thought Sirius's arguments good enough to change his mind. This meant that only by experience would Leonis learn.

Sirius gave a mental wince at that. He didn't want to take the risk of Snape really hurting him. He didn't want to say, "I told you so" to his son. Since his argument had failed to sway his boy, he would capitulate. He would say no more about ending the Apprenticeship, but he was going to meet with Severus Snape and he was going to make damn sure that the man wouldn't harm his son.

He had a brief but fuzzy memory of Snape at Prince Manor when there was a raid to see if he was a Death Eater. Sirius had tried every spell he knew and still there had not been the Dark Mark upon the man's arm. Snape had not acted like he had in school. It was clear he still thought very little of Sirius and James but he hadn't treated them as though he wanted to harm them either. Perhaps Snape really wouldn't hurt Leonis? Perhaps he had let his fears have too much sway over him? What did he really know of people now? He had already proven a bad judge in the past. He had feared Lupin a traitor and thought Pettigrew would die rather than betray James. If he had just had it the other way around then Remus could have been the secret keeper and James might still be alive.

"I'll say no more against your Apprenticeship," Sirius said at last to Leonis.

The boy sat up to look at him with curiosity in his gray eyes. "Really?" his tone was hopeful.

Sirius nodded. How could he change his mind about it now when his son looked so hopeful? He couldn't, he wouldn't. He was set on this course. "I mean it," he told the boy. "You made good points and I was letting my fear of what could happen to you cloud my judgement. It is an honor that such an esteemed Master wanted you as an Apprentice. I will be speaking with him though," he watched as his son went from relieved and happy to sudden concern. "I don't intend to threaten him or do anything terribly embarrassing," he reassured his son. "I just need to clear the air a little between us so that I will feel better about this whole thing. It might help us both to be able to deal with each other amicably in the future. I'm not saying we'll ever be friends but we don't have to hate each other either."

Leonis beamed a pleased smile at him and then hugged him once more. "Thank you, father," he said in a voice full of happiness.

"Will you forgive me for letting my fears rule me?" Sirius asked because he needed to know that Leonis truly forgave him.

Leonis continued to smile at him and he nodded. "You were afraid for me," he said as though he had only just figured it all out recently. Perhaps he had. Perhaps he really had needed the space from Sirius to think things through. "I forgive you. You were just worried about me."

Sirius shook his head. "No, Lion," he said affectionately. "I was beyond worried. I was snarling and unreasonable with fear."

Leonis seemed pleased by this for some reason and he hugged Sirius once again. Sirius was pleased with the reaction and hugged the child back. He then looked to his old friend, Remus Lupin.

Remus was watching him with sympathetic eyes and Sirius smiled at his old friend. "Thank you for taking care of him Remus," he said allowing his gratitude to bleed into his voice. "I don't know what I would have done if something terrible had happened to him." The very thought of anything bad happening to Leonis had him holding the boy protectively.

Remus nodded his head. "I was in a Giovanni's Antiques making a purchase and Orion was bored so I told him he could await me outside so long as he stayed in sight of the store window so I could see him. When I exited the shop, he had a little friend with him who had fallen and skinned up his knee and his palms. When the boy admitted to having gotten lost, I took him with us so that we could heal him up and then we were going to search for his father. Seems like you found us first," Remus explained in a rush. His voice was matter of fact, but the way he rushed through his explanation showed a bit of nervousness.

"Orion?" Sirius questioned.

"I'm Orion, Sir," a little boy about the same age as Leonis spoke up from the second bed.

Sirius stared at the boy in shock. The boy was seated on the bed and was wearing a pair of muggle denim pants, a pair of boots, and a dark blue sweater. It wasn't the boy's attire that shocked him though. It was his looks. The boy looked just like a younger version of himself. He found himself at a loss for words and the boy fidgeted beneath his gaze.

Remus spoke then. "Sirius, this is Orion deRais, my son."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Next Chapter: Fathers and Sons - in which Sirius and Remus clear the air between them and Melania solves the problem regarding who should be Orion's guardian._


	40. Chapter 40

_This is a rewrite of this chapter. I screwed up my own timeline and had to fix the past relationship between Remus and Sylvia. I have always had Orion's birthdate as being in July of 1980, yet when it was time to write Remus and Sylvia meeting I completely forgot to look at my timeline notes and instead wrote that Sylvia met Remus in November of 1980 and was pregnant. Obviously that was wrong and so I have edited this chapter to fix my silly timeline mistakes. I am very sorry about the confusion this might have caused anyone._

* * *

Chapter 39: Fathers and Sons

Belvedere, Prosecco, Trieste, Italy

December 26, 1986

"Your son?" Sirius said when at last he could find his voice. He found himself looking from the boy on the bed to Remus and back again.

Remus seemed to understand his disbelief and he nodded. "You have probably noticed that I am not his biological father," Remus said even as he motioned for Orion to come to him.

Sirius watched as the boy scrambled off the bed and willingly went over to Remus. A moment later the boy was seated upon Remus's lap. He found the sight looked right. The boy was trusting of Remus, their motions were that of a pair who had done this a million times. They were mirrors of each other in that moment, two fathers with their little boys seated in their laps. Leonis had turned in his arms and was now facing Orion.

Remus smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was nervous, Sirius realized. Though he had not seen Remus Lupin in many years, he had spent seven years as the other boy's friend and dormmate. He could read Remus still and that gave Sirius a great deal of comfort in the current situation.

Sirius cleared his throat. "He looks just like me," Sirius said of Orion at last. "Well, the way I looked as a child," he admitted in a bewildered tone. Remus only nodded as he cuddled the boy close to him and Sirius realized it was more for Remus's comfort than to comfort the child. The silence was heavy between them as Sirius alternated from staring at Orion to looking at Remus. If he was reading his old friend correctly, he would say that Remus was afraid.

Finally, it had to be asked because the silence could not last forever between them. Though Sirius had learned some patience in the Auror Program, he had never been an exceedingly patient person. Remus was not being any more forthcoming with information, so now he'd have to ask the questions and draw it out of him. He asked the important question first. "Is he mine?"

He noted how Remus tensed at the question and for a moment there was a wild look in his eyes, a flash of gold and then it was gone. "Yes," was Remus's sharp reply. "You are his biological father."

Sirius felt as though the breath was knocked out of him. Even with the child's resemblance to him, the obvious sign that the child was his own offspring, he had not really been prepared for Remus to say it. "How?" was the only thing that Sirius could think to ask.

This question seemed to spark anger in Remus for reasons that Sirius could not understand. "How? I should think that would be obvious," Remus spat. Orion wriggled then in his lap and Remus took a few breaths forcing himself to calm down. "Look, Sirius, we really need to talk about this, but we shouldn't do this in front of Orion and Leonis," Remus declared.

He realized that Remus was right. By the disgust and bit of anger Remus just displayed, Sirius imagined that Remus needed to yell at him. There must be a lot that his old friend needed to get off of his chest. He nodded his agreement. "I think that we both need to spend time together to mend this rift between us," Sirius stated firmly. Then he spoke with a voice of authority, unconsciously showing that despite how he had turned away from his family years before, he was every bit a scion of noble upbringing. "Pack your bags. You won't be staying here another night. You'll stay as my guests at Belvedere."

"Sirius," Remus started to argue only to be cut off by Sirius.

"I will swear an oath on my magic if you wish. One that will promise that I will not keep you and Orion against your will. I just want us to have time to sort this out, Remus," he said sincerely.

Remus stared at him for a few moments still unsure. It was Leonis that tipped the scales into Sirius's favor in the end. Leonis asked politely if Orion could come stay with him for the rest of the holiday. Remus looked from his son who seemed eager to get to know Leonis better and back to Leonis and then after a few moments he acquiesced. With the flick of a wand his and Orion's things began to pack up.

Sirius nodded in satisfaction as he watched the items neatly returned to their cases. He had to admit, Remus had always been proficient with charms. The other man used to be disgusted with him and James for just throwing their things in a jumbled mess into their school trunks.

Sirius and Leonis waited outside of the Inn for Remus and Orion to be checked out. Then the four of them were walking back the way that Sirius had come. He was holding Leonis's hand, some part of his mind refusing to let go of the boy because the boy had frightened him terribly. He had probably let the boy off lightly with this escapade, but he couldn't find it in himself to condemn his son for running. Not when it had been Sirius who had acted like a deranged person shouting insults at someone the boy clearly admired.

He winced at that thought, and once again he determined that he would need to talk to Snape soon. He had no idea yet how he would handle the situation, but he couldn't go in slinging insults. That would get him booted out the door. He would need to be polite. In this case, he needed to emulate one of his Grandfather's. Either would do, since both men were cut from the same cloth. He and Snape would never be friends, but they needed a truce. A sort of "Hate me but please don't hurt my child" would have to do. He was not too proud to beg Snape if that was what it would take. Snape would probably love to see him begging. The thought of begging Snape for anything was galling.

He glanced at Leonis who was almost skipping beside him. For just this unguarded moment, the Heir Black was just acting like a child. Sirius felt his lips twitch as he watched the boy. 'He's worth it,' he thought. 'He's worth everything I can give and more, so much more,' he thought.

Sirius had to open the now closed gate to allow them entrance to Belvedere when they finally arrived. Sirius stole a glance at Remus who was staring at the pretty seaside villa and then he looked to the boys. "Leonis, why don't you and Orion go into the house and alert cook to the fact that we have returned. Tell her that I am showing Orion's father around the grounds and that we'll be in shortly."

Leonis nodded his head and then turned to Orion. "Come on, Ori. Cook makes great treats. She has a hurt ankle right now, so we can offer to help her."

Orion looked happy at the prospect and glanced at Remus for permission. He received it a moment later. "Stay with Leonis and be a good boy," Remus said.

"I will, Papa," Orion said and began to leave with Leonis, but then he turned to look back. "You two be good too."

This startled a laugh from Sirius. Remus merely smiled, but it was a genuine smile this time. "Of course, we will," he reassured his child.

The two men watched the children leave them and slowly they began strolling toward a far part of the property. Sirius figured there might be shouting before they had worked things through, and he didn't want Leonis subjected to more raised voices today. He kept this to himself though and instead commented, "He's a cheeky little thing, isn't he?"

Remus smirked then. "Yes," he agreed. He looked at Sirius then and sighed. "Sometimes he has reminded me of you so much it ached inside."

Sirius blinked in surprise at that and felt a sudden lump in his throat. "I owe you an apology, Remus," he said softly.

He felt Remus's gaze upon him even as Remus asked, "Whatever for?"

"The traitor," Sirius said and fought against that lump. "I didn't want to at first, but eventually I did let myself believe that you could be the traitor in The Order. It was why James and I set things up the way we did. Instead of asking you to be the Secret Keeper with myself as the Decoy, we asked Peter. I never should have doubted you. I knew what kind of man you were and yet I let myself,"

"Sirius," Remus said cutting him off and the two men came to a halt on an edge of the property that had a wall of stone keeping them from a long drop to the shore. They both looked out over the private beach and to the beautiful blue choppy waves of the Adriatic Sea below. "I forgave you for that a long time ago. Those were awful and frightening days. Besides, if I couldn't forgive you for that, then how could I ever ask you to forgive me for believing that you could have turned on James like that?"

Sirius cracked a sad smile then. "Forgiven of course," he said. He continued to watch the choppy waters lap at the shore. It was easier somehow to talk to Remus this way, without looking at him. He would need to face him for this next conversation though and so he turned at last to face his old friend. Remus turned his attention to him as well and the two stared at one another for several long minutes.

At last Sirius broke the silence. "How is Orion mine?" he asked of his old friend.

Remus's eyes filled with disgust once more and his hands clenched at his sides. "You always were the playboy, Sirius," he reminded his old friend. "Surely you can figure it out."

Sirius frowned at that. "I slept around, I won't deny that. I also don't think there is anything wrong with it. I never led a woman to believe she'd get more of me than a casual relationship," Sirius replied.

"You didn't initially know about Leonis and you didn't know about Orion either," Remus said with venom in his voice. "Tell me Sirius, do you have any other unknown children running around?"

Sirius scowled at that. "Olivia didn't tell me about Leonis and apparently neither did Orion's mother. If they had then I would have done right by them both," Sirius seethed as he glared at Remus. "Family is important to me."

"Is it?" Remus asked in a raised voice venting his anger. "Is it really? Because I remember you turning your little brother away each time he approached you at school. I remember you ridiculing him. I also remember how you ran away from your parents at sixteen and vowed you wanted nothing more to do with your family."

Sirius felt each word like a physical blow. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and he said in a voice that had gone cold and lethal, "Never mention Regulus to me again."

Remus paused then and stared hard at Sirius. He seemed to contemplate things for a few moments and then at last nodded his acceptance.

Sirius slowly felt himself calm down from a killing rage. Had Remus continued on about how he had mistreated Regulus, he was not sure he wouldn't have hurt his old friend. "My mother was abusive Remus, I had to get away. My failing in the end was that I blinded myself to certain truths. I told myself that Slytherin equaled evil and so all of them were evil. When Reg," he paused because it was hard to talk about Regulus even now. "When Regulus sorted into Slytherin it broke my heart because I believed Slytherin's were evil. I turned on my brother because of that stupid belief."

Remus seemed to feel remorse as Sirius explained and he shook his head. "All of us thought that back then. Lily even stopped being friends with Snape over that belief. Oh, his calling her that name was just the final straw. You really didn't think Lily was so shallow that she would stop being friends with someone over that, did you?"

Sirius slowly shook his head in the negative. He had not really thought about it before. He had just been happy that Lily was no longer friends with Snape because it had made James happy. At first it had anyway. Later though, he thought that James felt guilt over being so instrumental in the rift between Lily and Snape. Sirius could not prove it though since he and James had never discussed it openly.

He sighed and looked at Remus. "You are angry with me about Orion. I want to know why. Please, Remus, just tell me why you are angry."

Remus stared at him for several long moments and the blue of his eyes were slowly taken over by amber. "I'm angry at you yes," he admitted. "I don't want to be but I am. I am so angry at you Sirius."

Sirius frowned in confusion. "Why?" he asked again.

"Because you don't even remember her, do you?" Remus shouted at him suddenly. "You don't remember Ori's mother. You cannot recall her face, or the sound of her voice. I bet you don't remember her name. I bet you didn't even bother to find out her name before you took her to your bed," Remus continued to shout. "You don't remember her at all, do you? Do you?!"

He slowly shook his head in the negative. He had not yet pieced together just which of his old lovers could have been Orion's mother. He didn't have enough information. Was Orion older than Leonis or younger? They looked to be about the same age. Azkaban had also done horrible things to his memories. The Dementors had enjoyed feeding upon him and when the guards were nearby he didn't dare turn into Padfoot to protect himself from them.

"That is why I am so angry at you, Sirius!" Remus shouted. "Because you don't even remember her and I will never forget her," he declared. "I'll always remember the way she smiled and there was that dimple in her right cheek. I will always remember the way her eyes lit up when she was happy. The way the sunlight could shine on her hair and the scent of her. I'll always remember how she looked the day she died, too frail from the pregnancy," Remus shuddered then and his eyes glazed over with tears. "But no matter how angry I am at you for not remembering her, I am angrier at myself because I didn't save her."

Sirius reached for him then and pulled Remus into his arms. The other man collapsed against him, crying against him. He could offer no words of comfort to his old friend after that great revelation so he just held him tight and didn't let go. "I'm here, Remus," he said softly. "I know it's a bit late and you'd rather have her back, but I'm here for you," it was the only thing he could think of to say.

Remus had loved her. The other man didn't need to say the words for Sirius to know and understand that Remus had fallen in love with Orion's mother. Remus must have been there for a great deal of the pregnancy and he had lost her. He felt guilt for losing her. Back during his days in the Auror Academy Sirius had learned about survivor's guilt. He knew he had felt it when James died and when Regulus died, though there was other guilt to go along with it in both cases. Now he would wager that Remus had been carrying around this guilt over the loss of Orion's mother for many years. Who would he have talked to about it? Knowing Remus, no one. He would have been talking about the woman to his son, but holding back this storm of emotions. It had to have been terribly painful.

Slowly Remus began to calm and Sirius at last let him pull away. Remus wouldn't look at him at first but at last he spoke a few simple words. "Thank you," he said and Sirius nodded.

At last Sirius asked of him, "What was the name of the woman you loved?" He couldn't ask the question any other way. Remus had loved her and he had lost her. Sirius could relate to that. The big difference was that he could see Olivia, even if it was only from afar. Remus's love was truly beyond his reach forever. There was little to no comfort in that.

"Sylvia," Remus's voice broke as he said her name. It took him a few moments to regain his composure. "Her name was Sylvia deRais. She split her time between Rennes and London. When in London she lived in the flat down the hall from your old flat. She was beautiful, delicate, and kind. I met her one day when I went to see you. She was moving into her flat and I helped her. She took me out for dinner as a thank you after that. We became friends. When I was in London I would visit her. I thought of her when I was away on missions for the Order. Sometimes I think that just thinking of her while I was away on those missions kept me alive. I would think of her and long to go home to her. Then one time I came back to give news of my mission to Dumbledore. Once he dismissed me I rushed to Sylvia. She was distressed because she was pregnant. She told me that she had engaged in a one-night stand with the handsome man that lived down the hall from her," at this he glared at Sirius. "She knew she would need help raising the child and didn't know what she would do. I offered my help, little as it might be." Remus explained and then a wistful smile curved his lips. "She taught me my current trade."

"What is it that you do now?" Sirius asked curiously. He knew so little about Remus now. Though he was pleased that their history made it easy to read his friend, they had a lot to catch up on.

"I own deRais Books. It was left for me by Sylvia with the condition that I one day give the chain to Orion. It's a small chain but growing. Sylvia owned the store in Rennes and the one she had set up in London before her death. Now both stores are prosperous, though the Rennes store is more so because that is where my workshop is. I recently opened a deRais Books in the Magical center of Lyon. So far it is doing quite well," Remus explained to him. "She taught me how to repair old manuscripts and I have made a good deal of business from that."

Sirius listened to him speak of Sylvia and his life as a Book Store owner and Restorationist, and he slowly began to remember the woman herself. He had only a hazy memory of a beautiful blonde who had reminded him of Olivia. He remembered her smile and coy flirtations when he would return to his flat. He also remembered the little bit of the night he had given in to her flirtations. It was the night before he had learned of Olivia's marriage to Malcolm and of Regulus's death.

"I am sorry that you lost her, Remus," he said gently. "I am thankful that you had her for that little time though, and I am glad that it was you that she confided in and not me," he admitted.

Remus looked startled at that last. "Why?"

Sirius shook his head and sighed. "I would have stood by her and offered her support, but it would have been the support of a stranger. We had only shared one night of passion and a few bits of conversation here and there over the course of a few weeks. If she had not pushed it that night, it wouldn't have happened and then there would be no Orion," Sirius explained. "You gave her what she really needed. She needed love and care and you were there."

Remus slowly nodded in understanding. "I wish I could have saved her," he admitted. "I never even told her that I," he trailed off, unable to say the words.

Sirius understood. He knew he would never look Olivia in the eye and tell her he loved her. Remus would never look his Sylvia in the eye and say the words. The chance was gone forever for the both of them. In Remus's case, it was all the more terrible in Sirius's mind because she was taken from him by Death and not by Remus pushing her away. Remus had done all the right things, unlike Sirius.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't keep Orion from you Sirius," Remus finally spoke. "Once I read about your exoneration and innocence, I knew that I would have to eventually tell you about Ori; I should have written to you. I should have, but I thought of you struggling to overcome what Azkaban must have done to you and I decided to wait. I really just waited because I wanted more time. I was scared you would take Orion from me," Remus admitted.

Sirius winced at that last bit. "I might have thought to if you had written to me so I'm glad that you didn't," Sirius admitted to him. "When I was released from Azkaban, I wanted to take immediate custody of Harry and of Leonis but I knew I'd have to get healthier first. Now," he paused for a moment and ran a hand through his black curls. "Now, I wouldn't part Harry from Petunia. She has taken good care of him while I was unable to do so and it would hurt him to be parted from her. The same goes for Leonis. I still want him with me but whether I like it or not my Great-Aunt Cassiopeia has done a good job raising him thus far. I think you have done a great job with Orion, from what little I have seen of him. What I'm trying to say is," he looked deep into Remus's eyes and stated clearly "I don't want to take him away from you. He's your son, but he's my son too. I want to be able to get to know him. I want to be able to visit him and for him to visit me."

Remus nodded his agreement. "He wants to get to know you, but he said not if you were going to take him away from me," he admitted the last almost afraid that it would anger Sirius.

Sirius only nodded in perfect understanding. He might have been angered by such a thing long ago but not now. He had the vague thought that his mind-healer would be very proud of him for his emotional growth. "We need to put things into writing," Sirius said. "I think we'll both feel better if things are legally ironed out to protect your rights to custody of Orion and my own to visitation."

Remus seemed relieved. "Thank you, Sirius," he said.

Sirius nodded and he heard the words that Remus didn't speak. That losing Orion would destroy Remus. Sirius understood. Just a few hours ago Leonis had gone missing and Sirius had feared the loss of his precious boy. It was a loss he would never recover from, he knew.

"We'll need to alert Lord Black of this as well," Sirius admitted with a grimace even as he motioned for him and Remus to walk back toward the house. "He'll need to know that there is another child of the House of Black, even if he is fostered by one Remus Lupin."

"Fostered?" Remus inquired. "Isn't that a bit archaic?"

Sirius nodded agreement. "Yes, but if I pitch it that way then he might just decide to involve himself as little as possible in this matter."

"You don't sound very hopeful that he will," Remus observed as they entered the gardens near the study in which Leonis had run away from Sirius earlier.

Sirius started up the stairs with a sigh. "I'm not," he admitted to his old friend. "I expect us to have to fight for this, but I know it is the right decision. Orion should not be uprooted and you are in agreement that he should be allowed to know his other family so surely we can convince Lord Black," he said at last as he entered the study. He froze at the sight before him.

Sitting in one of the luxurious high backed chairs near the fireplace was his grandfather, Arcturus Black. Seated on the sofa was his Grandmother, Melania Black and beside her was seated his two sons, Orion and Leonis. Melania seemed to be listening to the boys regale her with the tale of how they had met. He caught snippets of their conversation but he couldn't really follow the flow because their presence in his home worried him. Melania had visited him frequently during his convalescence and Lord Black had visited him at least once a month to check personally upon his progress. Something told him this was not one of their usual happy visits.

"Grandfather, Grandmother," he began but was interrupted by his grandfather.

"Sirius, Mr. Lupin, do come in. It seems we have a great deal to discuss," Arcturus Black III pronounced as he looked upon the two men.

Sirius glanced at Remus and noticed that Remus had the same look of apprehension. Suddenly it felt as though both were back in Hogwarts and in trouble for a prank. Slowly both men entered the room and made themselves comfortable. Sirius took the high-backed chair across from Arcturus while Remus sat himself in a chair off to the side of the sofa.

"I am delighted to have another grandson, Sirius," his grandmother said in a voice full of pleasure. Then she surprised the grown men in the room by turning her blue-eyed gaze to Remus. "Mr. Lupin, will you please allow me to visit with my grandson and he with me? I will of course owl you or floo call you to confer schedules."

Arcturus blinked once as though in confusion before her words truly dawned on him. "Melania, my love, you are acting as though Mr. Lupin shall be keeping custody of Orion."

She looked away from a now tense Remus and smiled charmingly at her husband. "Well of course he is. Orion has obviously flourished under the care and attention of Mr. Lupin," she said and Orion blushed with the praise.

Sirius watched in amusement as Orion fidgeted slightly and then Leonis leaned close to him and whispered something in his ear that had him nodding and then the boy sat up perfectly straight, just like a properly raised child of the House of Black, though Sirius noted that Orion looked far more uncomfortable in the position than Leonis did. He could only imagine that Orion would be forced to endure lessons in Etiquette by his Grandmother now that she knew about the child.

"He has taken very good care of our little Orion," Melania continued. "It would only ruin things to remove Orion from Mr. Lupin's care," when it seemed that Arcturus would object she continued on. ""Furthermore, I would think that Orion's mother must have left documentation to give Mr. Lupin custody of the child. No, darling, Orion must remain with Mr. Lupin, so long as Mr. Lupin is content with such an arrangement that is."

Remus slowly smiled at Melania. "Yes, My Lady Black, please, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to continue to raise Orion. And of course, you may visit him and he you," he told her.

"Splendid," Melania said with a bright smile and she looked to both boys who were smiling at her. "We'll have to have Leonis and Orion visit each other as well. I think they are already growing quite close," she said conversationally. "Arcturus my love, I am sure you can draw up the appropriate documents that will protect Mr. Lupin's rights to Orion while also protecting those of the House of Black."

Sirius glanced at his grandfather and fought to hide his own amusement from the man. It was clear that his Grandfather had initially had a very different idea in mind but it seemed that for whatever reason, he didn't wish to upset his wife. Sirius marveled at that. He had always heard that the marriage of Arcturus and Melania had been a love match, but until now he had never really believed it was true. He really had let his hatred toward Walburga Black cloud his judgement in regards of his other relatives, hadn't he?

"Once Mr. Lupin and Sirius have worked out an arrangement they deem suitable, then we'll take it to Marius to draw up," he proclaimed. "Will that satisfy?"

Sirius nodded his agreement as did Remus. "Thank you, my love," Melania said with warmth in her voice. It was clear that she knew that her husband had capitulated to make her happy.

"Thank you, Lord Black," Remus said then to Arcturus. "I know that you probably have a great many reservations about leaving Orion in my care without fighting me for him, but I promise you that I love him very much and I would never willingly harm him."

Arcturus looked at Remus for a moment and nodded in acknowledgement of his words. "I am aware that you most likely have legal custody of the boy and it would take me more time and money than I want to spend to rip him from you, particularly as it would harm Orion in the process," the Lord Black admitted. "Make no mistake though, some things shall change. For example, I know what you are. We will be discussing what you do with Orion during your full moon nights and whether that is suitable or not. I will not have Orion harmed by you unwillingly."

"Agreed," Remus said swiftly. "Believe me, Lord Black, I would end my own life if I hurt Orion unintentionally," Remus assured him. "He is precious to me."

Sirius watched his Grandfather as the older man analyzed Remus. He wondered what it was that his grandfather saw, what he was looking for? At last Arcturus nodded. "Very well," he said then turned to his wife. "Melania love, perhaps you and the boys should return to the kitchen and see about the cookies you started baking.

Melania merely smiled and motioned for the children to follow her. At the door Leonis looked back at Sirius and then he rushed back to him and put his arms around him in a hug. Sirius barely had the time to respond before Leonis had pulled back and returned to Melania and Orion. Sirius watched bemused as the three left the room.

"Alright gentlemen," Arcturus said without preamble. "Let's begin sorting this out."

With those words, Sirius grimaced and Remus smiled. Sirius fetched parchment, ink, and quills from the escritoire in the corner of the room and he returned to the sofa with them. He sat upon the now vacated sofa and spread them out onto the coffee table. The next four hours were spent in debates, hammering out the details of the agreement that would allow Mr. Remus Lupin to keep custody of Orion Black without the Black family challenging him for said custody. The agreement also named Remus as a Vassal to Sirius Black, thus giving Remus the right to Foster Sirius's son by birth, Orion Remus deRais Black.

Sirius understood why Remus capitulated so easily to Lord Black on many of the terms. His friend had been terrified that they would take Orion from him. Lord Black was a formidable man and it would be easy enough for him to remove Remus from the equation by simply having the man murdered. It would leave Orion an orphan and due to his blood being that of the Black family, they would swiftly take him in. It was a swift answer to the problem and one he was sure his grandfather had already thought of. It was Melania that had thwarted him. Now the man was resolved to try to tolerate Remus because it might make Melania happy, and because it was clear that Orion loved the man. It was not the usual way for the House of Black to behave dishonorably towards those who had done them a great service. This too must have stayed Arcturus's hand, but Remus would not know that. Sirius felt a moment of gratitude that Remus had only heard terrible stories of the Black family from Sirius's lips. It fed Remus's fear and it made his old friend do what Sirius really wanted him to do far easier than it might have otherwise. Now with Remus as his Vassal, Remus would be protected from further potential harm from the House of Black. The Black family had never killed a Vassal of their own House and he was positive that Arcturus would keep that perfect record.

Now Remus and Orion were safe under the banner of House Black, Remus would remain the primary custodian of Orion, and Sirius along with Arcturus and Melania would have access to Orion whenever they wished. Sirius could only feel relief that the situation was being settled so easily. Now, he just needed to spend time with his Leonis, and time getting to know his newly found son, Orion.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40: Madame Eugenie

Lydlow Manor, Aldborough St. John, Yorkshire, England

January 3, 1987

Hermione glanced once again at her Magical Guardian seated beside her on the sofa of the receiving parlor of Lydlow Manor, the home of Madame Eugenie Dagworth-Granger. Hermione and her Guardian had been sitting drinking tea and awaiting Madame Eugenie for some twenty minutes. It was making Hermione feel terribly anxious. She so wanted to make a good first impression upon her Great-Great Aunt.

The last few months had been a whirlwind of activity. There was of course, the usual festive activities associated with Christmas, but that had been compounded by the acknowledgement that she was a Witch. Finally, Hermione had an explanation for why those strange things seemed to happen around and to her. It was a phenomenon known as accidental magic. Accidental Magic happened as a magical child grew, at least that is how they had explained it to her. Once again, Hermione counted herself fortunate that she had met Harry and Dudley and that they had chosen to befriend her. And just think, now she was related to them, albeit distantly.

She was a child born of the bloodline of the House of Black. Now in Wizarding Society she had the right to introduce herself as Hermione Granger of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black or simplified to Hermione Granger of the House of Black. She was an Heiress of the Black family. Her Magical Guardian, Andromeda Tonks, had explained to her that there were two types of Heiresses in the Wizarding World.

The first type of Heiress was one who would one day rule over her own House. This was rare in Wizarding Britain due to its archaic laws that favored males over females, but it was more common in some of the countries on the Continent. An Heiress one day ruling over her own House only occurred when there were no sons born to the Lord of the House. In ancient times a girl in such a position would still be referred to as Heir instead of Heiress and that appellation was still correct today, though most referred to them as Heiresses today due to the current standards on gender.

The second type of Heiress was a daughter of a prominent House who had a rich monetary dowry and property dowry. Since both had been settled upon Hermione by Lord Black, she now fell under this category. This type was the most common in Wizarding Society. It was considered shameful for the prominent families to not bestow some sort of dowry on their daughters. As Andromeda had explained it to her, business owners would bestow a monetary dowry on their daughters and perhaps even a share in their business or businesses while the gentry and the nobles often bestowed money, heirlooms, and land as dowries.

Hermione liked Andromeda. The woman was patient in answering all of Hermione's questions and she was kind. There was an air of sophistication about Andromeda Tonks that Hermione found herself admiring and attempting to emulate. The woman could be stern at times, as Hermione had witnessed on their second meeting. The woman had not gotten on to Hermione, but she had gotten on to her own daughter. Andromeda had a single child, a daughter named Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora was in her second year at Hogwarts and was also an Heiress of the House of Black. Hermione had been absolutely fascinated by Nymphadora, or Tonks as the girl preferred to be called.

Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, it was a special type of Witch or Wizard who could change their physical appearance. The girl often sported changing hair colors depending upon her mood. Generally, when the girl was just her normal self her hair remained a pretty shade of purple. She had tried to make Hermione laugh by turning her nose into strange shapes. It had been amusing, but the trouble was that they had been in a Muggle Café at the time. Andromeda had very sternly threatened to remove all of her daughter's music records and tapes from her room if she didn't behave herself.

Hermione glanced again at Andromeda and smiled. She thought Andromeda to be a perfect Magical Guardian. She thought it was clever of Lord Black to have appointed a woman like Andromeda Tonks to be Guardian to both herself and to Eleanor. Andromeda had married a Muggleborn Wizard and she had managed to raise her daughter in a Muggle neighborhood for many years. She knew a lot more about Muggles than most of the other people in the Black Family. Due to this, plus her own experience in raising a daughter, Andromeda really was perfect to protect and support Hermione and Eleanor.

Hermione turned her head to look out the window and held in a wistful sigh. She wished that Eleanor could have come with her today, but Andromeda had said that it wouldn't be proper for Hermione to have a friend with her for the first meeting with her distant relative, Madame Dagworth-Granger.

Eugenie Dagworth-Granger was Hermione's paternal Great-Great-Aunt. The woman had never married and had no children of her own. She was the last of the Dagworth-Granger's or at least she had been the last until the discovery of Hermione's lineage. Though the adults had not discussed things with her, she had gotten the feeling that Madame Eugenie had not been eager to acknowledge the blood connection between them. It was due to this that Hermione was nervous rather than excited about this meeting. It seemed that Madame Eugenie's endorsement of Hermione as a member of the Dagworth-Granger family was conditional on whether or not Madame Eugenie approved of her at this meeting. Hermione felt as though it were a test that was sprung on her without warning and without giving her the time to study for it.

"You'll do fine," Andromeda spoke firmly, attempting to reassure Hermione.

Hermione looked back at Andromeda and smiled slightly. "How can you be so sure?"

"Your parents raised you well," Andromeda pronounced. "You are a polite child with good manners. You have a good bearing, one that I would wager Madame Eugenie will count as impressive considering you have been raised by Muggles."

Hermione's expression revealed her anxiety. She and Eleanor had been told that there would be members of the Black family that were such extreme blood purists that they would hate them on principle because they were Muggleborn, despite their lineage coming from the Black family. Was Madame Eugenie one of those blood purists?

"Is Madame Eugenie a blood purist?" she asked of Andromeda.

"I'm not sure," Andromeda admitted to her charge. "I do not know Madame Eugenie well. She is one of the Old Dragons of society. She was once a member of the Crones Council. She retired from her position some years ago."

Hermione's brow furrowed and her brown eyes were alight with curiosity. "What is the Crones Council?" she asked of Andromeda.

Andromeda smiled as she answered. "The Crones Council is a social council that was set up a long time ago. It is made up of thirteen women who make decisions about what is fashionable and respectable in society. They give time and money to charities and encourage others to do so. There have been times in the past where they have been able to make great strides in our society with their pushing for improvements. The Maternity Wing of Saint Mungoes was built due to the work of the Crones Council. Before that, Witches gave birth to their children at their homes. Most still do but now they can do so by choice rather than due to lack of option."

Hermione slowly mulled over Andromeda's words. She liked the idea of the Crones Council working for charities and making strides to improve their society. Perhaps someday she could sit upon the Crones Council. "Who sits on the Council now?" she asked.

Andromeda was silent as she mulled that over. "I'm not sure I remember all of the women. There are thirteen on the Crones Council. They are split into three sections. There are the Crones, the Mothers, and the Maidens. To be a Crone you must be older and have been a mother. The Mothers are obviously mothers, and the Maidens are women who are not married," Andromeda explained. "The Crones are Regent Callidora Longbottom, Lady Caisonia Vaisey, Dowager Meliora Burke, and Dowager Arabella Flint. The Mothers are Lady Narcissa Malfoy, Lady Laurel Dunbar, Lady Evelyn Greengrass, Lady Olivia Macmillan, and Lady Sabrina Brown. The Maidens are Madame Cassiopeia Black, Madame Berenice Bulstrode, Madame Avice Parkinson, and Madame Charlotte Goyle," she recited the names. She then pointed out "Regent Callidora Longbottom, Lady Narcissa, and Madame Cassiopeia Black are related to you. Narcissa is my sister and Callidora is a cousin a few times removed. Cassiopeia is my Great-Aunt. You'll study the family genealogy soon enough," she said comfortingly. "It will help you to keep the members of the family straight."

Hermione could only nod. While she was elated to be related to the Black Family, she was more than a little bit overwhelmed by just how large the family really was. She was looking forward to learning the family genealogy just so she could keep straight who was who within the family.

"Eleanor and I are looking forward to that," Hermione admitted. "We are both still terribly confused about just how we are related to Harry and Dudley," she revealed.

"You'll sort it out as you study," Andromeda said. "For now, just call them cousins."

Hermione nodded her agreement. She would likely call them cousins even after figuring out just how far removed they were in relation to one another. It seemed much simpler. She was grateful that Lord Black had consented to permit her to call him cousin as well. Andromeda had approved of being called Auntie by both Hermione and Eleanor. Andromeda had been named as Magical Guardian to the two girls and was going to be listed as a God-mother to both girls. In Magical Society, female children were given two god-mothers and one god-father. Eleanor had made several jokes about Andromeda being their Fairy God-mother.

She turned her attention back to drinking her tea. She had just placed it back on the saucer when she noticed the unusual feline that had entered the room and was now studying her. She blinked as she stared at the cat and slowly sat her saucer down on the coffee table before them. She had never seen such a feline before. The cat looked like a small little lion. It had a thick mane and sleek golden fur with a puff upon the tail.

"Beautiful," Hermione said in awe of the unusual cat.

The cat blinked and then seemed to preen at the praise. It came closer to her and began to purr as Hermione tentatively began to pet it. She cooed over the lovely animal. She had always wanted a cat, but she had never dreamt that a cat such as this could exist.

"Cadis really!" A feminine voice exclaimed from the doorway.

Hermione raised her head from paying attention to the cat to watch the woman enter the room. She had a slim figure that was encased in what looked to Hermione like an old-fashioned dress that she would have expected to find in a Jane Austen book. The color was a pale blue hue. She wore a long chain of sapphires and diamonds and there were likewise sapphires and diamonds dangling from her earlobes. Her hair was steel gray and was swept up into a loose bun. There were laugh lines around her mouth and her eyes. Her eyes were a pretty brown that reminded Hermione very much of her own eyes.

"Thank you for this audience Madame Dagworth-Granger," Andromeda said politely as she arose and dipped into a curtsy before the older woman. Hermione ceased to pet Cadis, the unusual feline, and she too dipped into a curtsy.

"Well, your Head of House was not going to let the matter drop," Eugenie said with a sniff of disdain.

Andromeda's smile was genuine when she responded, "Of course he would not. It is his duty to take care of those of his bloodline. Unlike some Lord's, Lord Black takes his duties quite seriously."

Eugenie's brown eyes narrowed at this but she said nothing against Andromeda's words. She turned her gaze to Hermione and suddenly Hermione felt like she was under a microscope or worse, about to be dissected.

"You must be the girl," Eugenie Dagworth-Granger stated with a sneer of disdain.

Hermione tried hard not to frown at this. She had been warned that she might not find welcome with her Great-Great Aunt. "I am Madame," Hermione answered politely. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger."

Eugenie nodded in response. "Jean? Such a common name," she declared.

"It was my grandmother's name," Hermione declared. "My father's mother."

"Yes, Lord Black supplied me with a copy of your genealogy," Eugenie informed them. "He wishes for me to acknowledge you, what do you think of that?"

Hermione again felt as though she were once more taking a test that she had not been permitted to study for. "I think that you must do what you feel is right Madame," she responded.

"A good answer child," Eugenie spoke approvingly. "Tell me, do you like cats?"

Hermione smiled then. "Yes Madame," she said. "My parents have said that I might have one someday when I have proved myself responsible enough to properly take care of one."

Eugenie nodded approvingly. "I have already received a copy of your grades. Top of your class. Impressive. And your parents own some sort of business that is a specific type of healing. This shows that they too are quite intelligent and hard working."

"Yes Madame," Hermione said. "My parents are what is called Dentists. They specialize in taking care of mouths, specifically teeth."

For a moment, Eugenie looked fascinated but then her face returned to a cool mask. "I see," she said. "Do you like books?"

Hermione smiled at this. "Oh, yes Madame," she said. "I love to read. In fact, until I became friends with Harry and Dudley all I did was read because," she paused feeling an echo of her past sadness.

Eugenie seemed to soften then and her brown eyes held a terrible understanding. "Children can be cruel," she said softly.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hermione is a powerful young Witch," Andromeda said gently. "She started having bouts of accidental magic when she was two and these bouts of magic have made it hard for her to make real friendships among the muggles."

"This Harry and Dudley you spoke of," Eugenie began. "Do they know of your being a Witch?" she asked even as she began to pet the cat who had come to curl up beside her on the opposite sofa.

"Yes Madame," Hermione assured her. "Harry is Harry Potter the Lord Potter and Dudley is Antares Dudley Black of House Black," Hermione said very proud of her friends.

Eugenie's eyebrow rose then. "A lucky chance indeed to have met the Boy Who Lived," she declared. She looked then to Andromeda. "And they are very good friends with young Hermione here?"

Andromeda nodded. "Both boys are fiercely protective of her," she informed Madame Eugenie. "They refuse to let anyone speak ill of her."

Hermione blushed at that but couldn't argue it. It was quite true that the two boys were protective of her. She didn't think that was going to ease up anytime soon. She wasn't sure she wanted it to, at least not yet. Everything was still too new. Friendship, Magic, integrating into her magical family.

"Very good," Eugenie declared. "Our Hermione shall need good companions to be getting along with. What about female companions?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. Eugenie had sounded possessive. She had said "Our Hermione" as though she were claiming Hermione. Was she?

"Hermione has become very good friends with Eleanor Branstone of the House of Black. Eleanor is also descended from a Squib of the House of Black. The two girls have that in common as well as a background of living among Muggles," Andromeda declared.

"Eleanor is a very good friend," Hermione said. "She likes books like I do and she and I shall be taking lessons under the tutelage of the Dowager Burke. We start lessons next week."

"Meliora Burke," Eugenie said the name aloud of the Dowager Burke. She looked pointedly at Andromeda then. "Tell me, are the rumors about her and your grandfather true Andromeda?"

Andromeda blushed at that. "Yes Madame," she answered. "At least if you mean the rumors about my Grandfather and the Dowager Burke being lovers. That rumor that he is the father of the current Lord Burke is false. Grandfather didn't take up with Meliora Burke until she was a widow and came to him for help."

Eugenie smirked at that. "My, what sort of help did she have in mind?" she asked and then waved a hand to forestall Andromeda from responding. "Ignore the query my dear. It is improper of me to ask such a question. I should not have inquired about Pollux Black's personal life, I would not have except that you say that Meliora shall be taking charge of Hermione's education."

"Meliora will oversee Etiquette, Wizarding Society, Government, and History. She is already teaching these things to her own granddaughter, Estelle, so adding both Eleanor and Hermione to the lessons is easy enough to do," Andromeda said. "However, other tutors shall be attending to their other studies. Dancing for example."

Eugenie nodded her approval. "I shall want regular reports upon Hermione's progress. At least once a month."

"Madame, does this mean," Hermione began only to trail off as she stared at the steel-haired woman. "Does it mean that you are claiming me?"

Eugenie looked at her for several moments and then she slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Yes child, you are a Dagworth-Granger and so you will be claimed as such."

Hermione felt a burst of warmth rush through her. "I," she couldn't quite articulate just how happy the woman had made her. She really had gone into the meeting hoping that Eugenie would claim her, even though Lord Black had warned her that it might not happen. He had been very kind in trying to caution her. He didn't want Hermione to get her hopes up only to be dashed, she could easily tell.

"Yes, well no need to be so emotional child," Eugenie said even as she smiled a true smile full of warmth at Hermione. "I will get reports on how you are doing in your studies. Also, you will write to me at least once a week to tell me how you are and you may ask me questions if you like. I might not answer the questions, because you may be too young for such answers but I will one day answer your questions. Does that satisfy you?"

Hermione smiled. "May I visit you and Cardis sometimes?"

Eugenie looked momentarily surprised by the question. It was as if she had not thought that Hermione might want to visit her. "I, well yes of course. We can easily arrange for you to visit."

Andromeda nodded her agreement. "I can bring Hermione to see you whenever you like," she promised.

"So long as it is you and not that blackguard of a grandfather of yours," Eugenie sniffed. "I knew he was a troublemaker when he was nine. He's broken too many hearts and fought too many duels not to be an impossible blackguard. I knew I was right when he was nine."

Andromeda smiled at that. "I'll be sure to tell him you said so Madame. He will so enjoy hearing of your opinion of him."

Eugenie hmmffed at that. Then she turned her attention back to Hermione. "Don't let that man charm you Hermione, he's an impossible man."

Hermione giggled then. "Mr. Pollux is very kind to Eleanor and I," she assured Eugenie.

"Well, you are family, so I suppose you are safe from him. It is the rest of the ladies of society that have had to worry," Eugenie declared. "But enough about that impossible man. Come here Hermione and pet Cardis," she ordered.

Hermione was all too happy to obey. "I never knew a feline like he could exist. He's beautiful!"

"You've never seen a Kneazle before?" Eugenie asked of her.

Hermione shook her head in the negative and only just recalled that Andromeda had warned her to always speak. "No, Madame,"

"Well, let me tell you a few things about Kneazles then," Eugenie said. Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon learning about Kneazles and playing with Cardis. It was a very enjoyable afternoon.

Later that night when she was snuggled back into her bed at home, she couldn't help but think of Eugenie alone with Cardis and her House-Elves in her lonely manor. She wondered if she could convince Eugenie to spend Christmas with her. It was a year away, but that was plenty of time to slowly work on ways to get her to say yes. She would talk with Eleanor, Harry, and Dudley about it. They would help her come up with great ideas. She was looking forward to telling them all about Madame Eugenie.

She had told Andromeda that she wanted a pet Kneazle, but Andromeda had said that it was not such a good idea to have a Kneazle in a Muggle house hold. Hermione was saddened by this but she understood where Andromeda was coming from. The very first thing that her Magical relations had drilled into her head was the importance of the Statute of Secrecy. She couldn't let Muggles know about the Wizarding World. A marvelous Kneazle would certainly cause people to ask questions.

Andromeda had however told her that she would need an Owl to write letters to Madame Eugenie and she could use the owl to write to other friends in Wizarding homes. She really was quite lucky thus far in having friends like Harry, Dudley, and Eleanor. All of them lived with a foot in each world now so they still had Muggle means of communication like regular post and telephones. Andromeda had convinced her parents to accept the fact that Andromeda would be buying a Post Owl for Hermione to use to communicate easier with her Wizarding relations. She had promised to take Hermione to Diagon Alley soon to pick out an owl. Hermione smiled as she hugged her soft blanket to her. She was so happy with how things were going in her life now. She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Dudley in the morning.

* * *

 _Thank you dear readers and reviewers for your support. It means a lot to me. Next Chapter: An Auror Raid on Malfoy Manor._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41: Auror Raid

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

January 12, 1987

Draco awoke to the sound of loud footsteps in the hall outside of his bedroom. He slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes and looked toward his door. The footsteps had been loud, like many people stomping. It wasn't the soft steps of his mother coming to check upon him or Dane, Theo, or Blaise. Nor was it the steady footsteps of his father. It also wasn't the sound of his grandfather's steps. Draco reached for his Dragon stuffed animal and clutched it tight to his chest. He knew that his parents were not outside the doors and he had heard stories. He knew that bad Wizards and Witches sometimes broke into homes and hurt children. He had overheard his parents talking about such Wizards. They had been called Death Eaters. Were Death Eaters standing outside his door?

Draco huddled among the pillows of his bed and clutched his Dragon and said a silent prayer that his parents would come and save him from the scary Wizards. Then his bedroom door slammed open and the room was lit with a Lumos spell from a Wizards wand.

Draco didn't make a sound but he trembled upon his bed. His eyes adjusted to the light and he let his eyes take in the sight of the two Wizards whom had burst into his room. They were wearing red robes with an insignia that he had seen before in a book from the library. It was the insignia of the Auror Department. So, they were Auror's not Death Eaters. Draco thought for a moment that this should have made him relieved but it didn't, it couldn't, not while the two Wizards began ransacking his room. They were making such a terrible mess and he was sure that he would be in trouble if his mother saw the mess.

"Hey, we were told to stay out of these rooms," an Auror from the doorway declared and Draco whipped his head in the man's direction.

"Yeah, and why do you think that is?" The one ransacking Draco's wardrobe demanded.

"Because they had hidden all the dark stuff in these rooms that's why!" the other Auror that was ransacking Draco's bookcase insisted.

Draco clutched his Dragon more tightly to his chest and continued to watch the men rushing about his room, pulling toys from his toy box and destroying them when they didn't seem to be what they were looking for. "What are you looking for?" he finally asked of the men. He was proud of the fact that his voice didn't shake, but it still came out frightened.

The three Auror's turned to him then and each one frowned. It was as though they were really noticing him for the first time. "What are you doing in here kid?" one of them asked as he came to stand beside Draco's bed.

"This is my bedroom," Draco informed him. "May I please know what you are doing in my bedroom?"

"We are raiding your home kid," the Auror said. "Everyone knows the Malfoy's are dark wizards so we needed to do a raid looking for dark artefacts. Once we find what we are looking for then we'll be taking your family in."

"Dawlish!" The man from the doorway barked at him. "You don't say something like that to a child."

"Why not, it's the truth. Best he knows now that we Auror's won't tolerate dark wizards like him," Dawlish said the last with a sneer. Then he glared down at him and Draco shrank away from him.

"What's this?" Dawlish said pointing at the Dragon stuffed animal.

"This is Drago," Draco said of the Dragon stuffed animal. He didn't know how long he had owned the stuffed animal. It had been a gift to him when he was very young and he always slept with the stuffed toy.

"Give me that," Dawlish said and though Draco tried to resist, the man was far stronger than he was and he grabbed the stuffed animal. Draco stood on his bed then and tried reaching for it again.

"Give him back! Give me back Drago," he said and he tried to reach for the stuffed animal. The Auror, Dawlish, grabbed him by the color of his nightshirt and pulled him close for a moment. Draco felt terrified when his feet were no longer on the mattress and he was dangling in the air.

"What's Drago hiding huh? Some dark artefacts I bet!" he sneered.

There was the sound of a pop in the room and then there was a House-Elf snarling at the Auror named Dawlish that had him dangling in the air. "You must release Master Draco immediately!" the little House-Elf snarled at him.

"Get away rodent!" Dawlish commanded as he shook Draco who clawed at the man's hand.

"Dawlish!" the Auror from the doorway reprimanded the man.

Then Dawlish released him, throwing Draco away from him. He landed hard on the floor and his head hit the edge of his nightstand. There was a sickening crack sound and then there was an explosion of tremendous pain. Draco had never felt anything like it before. He whimpered and blinked his eyes dazedly, trying to dispel the black dots that danced before his vision.

"Dawlish!" he heard the Auror from the doorway yell.

"Master Draco!" he heard his House-Elf, Varbey, cry and then he felt the gentle hands of the House-Elf roaming over him and trying to soothe him, though there was too much anxiety in the House-Elf's hands for Draco to be soothed by him. Varbey's anxiety did help to steady Draco somehow, it helped him to fight against the darkness that wanted to envelop him. He felt sick to his stomach and moaned fighting against the urge to dispel the contents of his stomach.

"Hells!" he heard one of the men exclaim. He felt a shadow over him, someone kneeling at his side. Even though it hurt, Draco tried hard to move away from the man's touch. "Hey shh," the man tried to soothe him. "I'm not going to hurt you. You need medical attention. I need to get you to Saint Mungoe's."

"Mungoes?" the other Auror questioned and Draco heard the rustling of the Auror's robes as he came closer to look at him. There was a moment of silence followed swiftly by an angry tirade. "Dawlish, what are you playing at? You have been spending too much time with Moody, but even Moody wouldn't have hurt a child like that. What's wrong with you?"

Draco groaned and closed his eyes. His head hurt and he felt the sticky trickle of blood coming from his wound. The Auror carefully cradled Draco close and lifted him up into his arms. He didn't like being held by the Auror. The man was moving him down the hall and toward the stairs to take him to the ground floor. He wanted his Mother, his Father, his Grandfather, his Uncle Severus. Where were Dane, Theo, and Blaise. Were they alright?

"Draco!" his mother cried out as she rushed to him once the Auror reached the ground floor. "What happened? What did you do to my son?" Narcissa's voice was hard and Draco felt the Auror flinch. Draco would have felt sorry for the Auror if he were not the one injured.

"My men entered the western wing of the House and began a search of the rooms. One of my Aurors began to taunt your son and he accosted the boy before I could get him under control," Draco listened to the Auror admit fault. He could appreciate the fact that the Auror was willing to admit that he should have kept that Dawlish on a tighter leash.

"You were forbidden to enter that wing of the House because I did not want you frightening the children," His Grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, declared at his most unforgiving.

Lucius was soon taking Draco from the Auror's arms. "Go kennel your dogs, Auror," Lucius said and his voice was cold with the depth of his anger. "Narcissa, go with him and protect the boys,"

"But Draco," Narcissa protested clearly torn between a desire to protect the other boys and her desire to attend to Draco.

"I am taking our son to Saint Mungoes. Bring the other boys when this is finished," Lucius commanded.

Draco clung to his father as his father began to move. The pain was almost manageable so long as no one moved him. He whimpered slightly. "Hurts," he murmured.

"I know son," Lucius said gently to him. "This is going to probably make you sick, but I have to get you to the hospital," his father told him. Then they were stepping into the floo and his father used the floo powder to transport them through the floo network to Saint Mungoes.

True to his father's prediction, Draco was nauseous upon arriving and he did vomit all over his father and himself. With a wave of Lucius's hand the mess disappeared just in time for a nurse to reach them.

"The poor dear, what happened to him?" the nurse demanded to know.

"He was assaulted by an Auror," Lucius informed her. He was careful not to let his rage bleed into his voice as he spoke. It would not help Draco, not now. He would make the Auror's pay soon though.

The woman looked absolutely horrified. "Was it Moody?" she asked.

"No," Lucius answered her a little relieved that she believed him about Auror brutality. It would be so easy for her to go with the public opinion that he was some sort of Death Eater and therefore believe that he had harmed his son.

"Must be one of the ones he trained," she declared. "The Goyle boy was in here with a broken arm due to overzealous Auror's."

Lucius seethed at that. He was not particularly close with the Goyle's but they did move in the same circles. Their boy was of an age with his own son. He could think of no reason why an Auror would ever think it necessary to harm a child as young as Draco was. He was not even of age to begin attending Hogwarts yet and would not be for at least another five years.

The nurse finished running scans over Draco's head and then she smiled at Lucius. "He has a slight concussion, but I imagine it hurts terribly for one so young."

"But, there was so much blood," Lucius said as he held Draco close.

"Head injuries bleed the worst," she informed him. "Come this way and we'll set you and your son up in a room. We will want to keep him overnight for observation, just to be sure that he's healing alright."

Lucius nodded agreement and followed her into a room that had three beds. He settled Draco onto the bed and Draco held fast to his cloak, his fist curling into the material. Lucius didn't move further away. He conjured a chair and sat beside his son's hospital bed and watched the nurse wave her wand in a swirling motion over the area of the wound.

"I'm just disinfecting the wound, Draco," she said gently.

"It stings," Draco murmured and he winced, curling his fist tighter into his father's cloak.

She nodded and ran a soothing hand through his pale blond locks. "Yes, I'm sorry about this. The last thing I want to do is bring you more pain, but it will make sure you don't gain an infection."

Draco closed his eyes on a sad sigh. "Infections are bad. Master Snape taught us a few potions to help disinfect wounds and promote healing."

The woman looked surprised. "You are an Apprentice of Potions Master Snape?" she asked of him even as she began to wave her wand in a zig zag motion. The crusted blood seemed to follow the movements of her wand detaching from Draco's flesh and rising into the air. She made a swishing motion with her wand and the crusted blood vanished.

"Yes," Draco said and there was some pride in his tone when he spoke of his Potions Master. "He is father's Arden and he's a wonderful man. He's also my God-father."

"I see," she said. "I have heard good things about the man. That he is temperamental but brilliant," she admitted with a slight blush even as she used her wand to begin a healing spell upon the gash at Draco's temple.

Lucius ran a soothing hand through Draco's hair as the woman healed him. "Severus is all of those things and more," he assured the woman. "He's a walking contradiction," he stated firmly. He felt the possessive feelings rise within him at the mention of Severus. He had always felt a bit possessive of his Arden, but the possessive feeling had grown more prominent in recent months.

"Well, I think that your boy will be alright now," she said confidently. "As I said, we just want to keep him for some observation to be sure. Due to the swelling in the brain we prefer to do as little magic as possible upon head injuries. There is still so much we don't know about the brain and so we fear the use of a foreign magic might cause more harm than good to the child. My last scan shows that Draco's own magic is responding, working to reduce the swelling," she said with a smile. "You have a very strong young Wizard here, Heir Malfoy."

Lucius smiled fondly at the praise for his only son and heir. He was very proud of Draco and he did enjoy it when others gave genuine compliments about Draco. He glanced at his son and noticed that Draco had a small smile curving his lips. Draco was not as vain as Lucius had been at his age, but he still enjoyed it when others gave him genuine praise. Draco was also clever enough to know when the praise was genuine or when others were just trying to worm their way closer to him to use him later. Lucius had not been so adept at the age of six but he was sure that Narcissa probably had been and it was Narcissa that spent a lot of time teaching Draco, Theodore, and Blaise about society. He wondered now if his wife had warned the boys that they must be careful in their friendships to find people who were truly loyal?

"Lucius," the smooth deep voice of Severus Snape beckoned him from the doorway. Just hearing the voice of his Arden relieved some of the tension that Lucius was still carrying over the horrible situation.

"Severus," Lucius said, and there was relief in his voice. "I am glad that you are here."

Severus entered the room properly then and came to stand beside Lucius. He put one hand on Lucius's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze, a reminder that Severus had his back in all things. Then he ran his other hand through Draco's pale blond locks. "How are you Dragon?"

"I've been better," Draco murmured. "The healer has been really nice. She disinfected my cut and she says that my magic is working to take care of the rest," he told him.

Severus looked then to the Healer and she blushed under his dark eyed scrutiny. "I take it that you have not attempted to reduce the swelling with magic?"

"That is correct," the healer said regaining her composer. "I am sure you know the reasons why Lord Prince," she said using his title. At his nod, she continued. "Draco is a very strong Wizard. We do not have records of a child's magic responding this swiftly to fix a problem, well not a child this young. I am sure that we will see great things from young Mr. Malfoy as he grows."

Severus chuckled when he noticed Draco's blush. "You always did like to be praised," he murmured to the child. He then turned his attention back to the healer. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"It has been my pleasure," she said and then blanched. "Though I am so very sorry that it had to happen at all, of course. I do hope that something is done about the vile man who did this to him."

Lucius's smile was reminiscent of a wolf then. "He will not go unpunished, believe me."

She nodded nervously and then smoothed down the bedding around Draco, tucking him in and making him more comfortable. "I have to see to my rounds now, but I promise to return and check on you, Mr. Malfoy," she promised the boy.

"Thank you," Draco said.

She smiled at him and patted his hand and then looked to the other two men. "Please keep him awake for an hour longer, but then it will be alright to let him sleep. However, we'll need to wake him at least every two hours to make sure that he is not suffering any damage from the swelling in his brain," she informed them.

"Thank you," Lucius said as the healer made her way from the room. He then turned his attention back to Draco. "Do you still hurt Draco?"

Draco sighed. "Yes, but it really isn't as bad as before. It is no longer a sharp throbbing pain. Now it feels like a dull sort of ache. A soreness."

Lucius felt relieved that Draco's injury was not a debilitating one, but rage at the Auror who had dared to lay a hand on his son swept through him. He felt his magic and heard it sizzling for a moment as he fought to get it under his control. He looked upon his son and noted the wide gray eyes that were staring at him. Lucius shook his head to clear it and then glanced at Severus in question.

"Your magic was sizzling and crackling," Severus said from his position beside him. "I don't think Draco has ever had the pleasure of seeing you truly angry about something before."

Severus then turned his attention to Draco. "This is a small taste of what your father can be like if he is angry and allows his magic to slip the leash," he said gently. "This is one reason why your father is feared by many."

"What are the other reasons?" Draco asked curiously. His Uncle Severus was not always so open to explaining things like this to him. It was a golden opportunity, one that Draco intended to take advantage of.

"I'll tell you when you are older," Lucius said in an attempt to end the conversation.

Severus eyed him for a moment but then slowly nodded. "You'll learn in a few months, Dragon," he promised the boy. The look he gave Lucius after that pronouncement told Lucius that his victory was only temporary.

Severus believed that sheltering Draco too much would only make the boy more vulnerable to the enemies of the Malfoy family. Lucius knew that Severus was not wrong in his belief. Draco and the other children needed to be wary of their enemies. He and Narcissa had often discussed it and then dithered on when they would begin to educate them on how most of Britain viewed them. Draco already knew that many accused him of being a Death Eater. Lucius had shown him his bare arm and promised him that he had never bowed down before the Dark Lord.

The Malfoy's had managed to remain free of service to the Dark Lord, but just barely. He had wanted them. The Malfoy power would have been a great boon to his cause. The Malfoy name was synonymous with wealth and power. The power was not just the magical might that each Malfoy managed to possess. It was their alliances, their many political ties and business ventures that not only turned a monetary profit but gained them access to people, places, and secrets.

The Malfoy family had been courted by the self-styled Dark Lord Voldemort and by Albus Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort had wanted them to join his ranks of Death Eaters and use all that they were for his cause. Albus Dumbledore had wanted the exact same thing. He had wanted them to throw their lot in with him, serve him. Abraxas had refused to bow down to either man.

 _Malfoys bow to no one._

It was an old phrase within the family. An unofficial family motto of sorts. It had been passed down since Armand Malfoy had used his magic to calm the waters of the Channel so that William the Bastard and his many Knights, retainers, and infantry could cross from Normandy to England. Armand had been granted land in Wiltshire for his services, the land that Malfoy Manor now stood upon.

Voldemort would have wanted total submission. Albus Dumbledore would not have outwardly asked for such submission, but he would have desired it and when the Malfoy's would have refused to give it then Dumbledore would have begun to plot against them. Dumbledore would not trust those that did not toe the line. His followers could question him, but once he put his foot down then they must obey him. Abraxas hated Albus Dumbledore. He never could have followed the man. Lucius felt the same. He had seen the way the Headmaster had treated the students while he was at school. The Headmaster had his favorites, all Headmaster's do, but few in the history of Hogwarts had doted upon their favorites the way that Albus Dumbledore had done. Lucius had very little respect for Albus Dumbledore due to that. Slytherin House had been treated as though they were already evil Death Eaters. He had heard Albus Dumbledore and his cohorts in the Wizengamot murmur about Slytherin's and how they just could not be trusted. Lucius knew that many of the Slytherin's in the three years ahead of him had joined Voldemort, and of those, the majority had done so because they despised people like Dumbledore; who would treat them like criminals when they had not committed crimes.

Lucius had thought it altogether sad that in the end they had bought into what Albus and his ilk had said about them all along. Did the fools not see that they were just proving those men and women, right?

Lucius often worried about what his son and his wards' school years were going to be like. Albus Dumbledore was a very popular figure in society. He was considered a beloved Headmaster, even though he had decimated the curriculum at Hogwarts and he had pushed for a ban upon the old holidays. Instead Albus wished for the children to only celebrate a few Muggle Holidays such as Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day. Furthermore, the Headmaster had already shown a tendency to favor his old House, Gryffindor, and to mistreat the children of Slytherin House.

It didn't help matters that Horace Slughorn was the Slytherin Head of House. The man was an ineffective Head of House because he cared far more about cultivating his own collection of students to mooch off later. He enjoyed showing off his collection of people. He was a collector of people, but if he could find no real use for you then he would not bother with you. This had certainly been true of Slughorn regarding Severus. Despite Severus being such a prodigy in Potions, a certified genius at the fine art of potions making, Horace had ignored Severus for most of his time at Hogwarts. He had refused to help Severus or take his side in any disputes between Severus and the self-styled Marauders. Slughorn finally began to pay attention to Severus during his final year at Hogwarts, but the reason was because he had learned that Severus was Lucius's Ardenvraar. He had also wanted Severus to apprentice under him. What he had really wanted was for Severus to act as his slave, brewing all of the potions that Slughorn didn't want to waste his precious time brewing. Even now Severus was brewing the potions for Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He had been contacted by Madame Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Hospital Matron. She had implored Severus to brew potions for her for a fee because she couldn't trust Slughorn to do it any longer.

Lucius frowned at that. Hogwarts needed to be cleansed before he would allow his children to go there. Their curriculum needed an overhaul and the Professor's needed to be put under review to determine if they should be permitted to remain at their posts. If only he could make such a thing happen.

It was time that he fought back against his detractors. The Malfoy family had been cleared of charges of being Death Eaters and of colluding with them and yet the rumors persisted that they were evil wizards who worshiped Voldemort and had worn his brand. It was disgusting how people refused to believe the truth. Well, Lucius would just have to shove it down their throats.

He would start with the Ministry and their precious Auror Department. An Auror accosted his son. He was not going to be the least bit lenient in his demands. He wanted the man out on his arse. Such a man had no right to be an Auror. He didn't care if the Auror was frustrated. He didn't care if the man had been angry or had somehow felt provoked. As an Auror the man should have been taught to have self-control. He was a servant of the peace. He was a servant of justice. His very job, the oath of his office, was to serve the people and chase down Dark Wizards. How could assaulting a six-year-old child ever amount to honoring his oath as an Auror? He would give the Ministry one chance to remove the man from his place in the Auror Corps. If they did not do so, he would then be going to the papers with the story.

'That is if Narcissa does not beat me to it,' he mused even as his wife entered the room accompanied by their three Wards. Lucius ran his ice-blue eyes over the Raven curls of Blaise and the dark blonde hair of Theodore and at last the pale white blond curls of Dane. His boys looked shaken by the events of the night.

"Were any of you harmed?" Lucius asked of the boys. Dane came to him and Lucius helped the boy to climb into his lap. Lucius felt protective warmth spike through him as Dane curled against him and laid his head upon his shoulder. The boy slowly shook his head in the negative and Lucius felt relief. His nephew had already been through too much. He was harmed by people that should have loved and protected him. Lucius didn't think he would ever be able to forgive his sister for what she had done to her youngest child.

It was Theodore who spoke once he had managed to climb upon Draco's hospital bed. The boy laid down beside Draco. "Ritz popped into my room and woke me. He sealed us into my room just before an Auror could try to enter it."

"Alvar did the same for me," Blaise said naming his own Personal-Elf. Each of their wards had an elf that had bonded specifically to them. The elves served as extra protection for the children. Ritz was Theodore's Elf, Alvar was Blaise's Elf, Lox was Dane's Elf, and Varbey was Draco's Elf.

Dane nodded his head to indicate that he too had been rescued by his Elf. "Lox saved me," he said simply.

Narcissa ran her fingers through Draco's hair as the boy fought against falling asleep. Lucius smiled gently at his son. "We will awaken you in an hour to check on you. Go ahead and sleep now Draco."

Draco shook his head still struggling against the lull of sleep. "Where is grandfather?"

"He was arguing with Madame Bones when I departed," she admitted. "He is not alone. His solicitor is with him," she sounded a bit too happy when she said this last.

Lucius was relieved that his father was handling things with Madame Bones. Now Lucius could wait to see if the Auror was let go, and if he was not then he would make sure that the papers learned that the Ministry didn't care that an Auror had abused a child.

He was sure that the acid toned Rita Skeeter would adore a story such as this. She always adored writing stories that painted prominent members of the Ministry in a bad light.

Yes, first he would attack the Ministry. Then he would find a way to strike hard and fast at Hogwarts current curriculum and staff. It would take time, but he was determined that if Hogwarts was not improved before his boys turned eleven, then they would not be attending. He would use his influence as the Heir Malfoy to encourage the other prominent members of society to have their children attend another school as well. Such a decline in attendance would be noticed by the Board of Governors and it would leak to the press. It would damage Dumbledore's Golden reputation.

His goal with Hogwarts was more long-term. It would take a while to truly see the results of his efforts. However, he did have one short term goal that he needed to achieve. He needed to learn the name of the person who told the Aurors to go to Malfoy Manor. Someone had complained of them, saying they had dark artifacts. Of course, they didn't have any Dark Artifacts in the Manor. There were children in the house after all. What if Draco had come across some cursed object when he was four? The idea that they would keep dark and dangerous items in the home where they were raising a child not yet of age to attend school, was just ludicrous.

The Malfoy family began to transport the items that the British Ministry of Magic had banned as Dark Artifacts to their other homes in France ages ago. Lucius had not yet married Narcissa when his father had removed the last of the dark artifacts from Malfoy Manor. The French Ministry of Magic was far more lenient on what was considered a Dark Artifact than the British Ministry was. Everything they had moved was in compliance with the current laws in France. The Auror's could search every nook and cranny of Malfoy Manor and they weren't going to find the dark artifacts they were searching for.

Who had informed the Auror's that the Malfoy's were in violation of the law and holding Dark Artifact's at the Manor? Whoever they were, they wanted to stir up trouble for his family. Who would gain from such a thing?

Two names immediately came to mind. Narcissa's cousin, Claire Zabini nee Rosier and his sister, Syndra Spungen nee Malfoy. Claire was currently feuding with Narcissa over Narcissa challenging Claire's right to custody of Blaise. Claire had dumped Blaise on their doorstep years ago and had left without ever returning. Narcissa had finally chosen to file for custody of Blaise and now Claire was furious with Narcissa over it. Of course, Claire had still refused to return to Britain to fight her for custody so it was a foregone conclusion that Claire was going to lose. Syndra was currently angry with the family for the removal of her youngest son, Dane. His father had chosen to remove Dane from her household and place him in the Malfoy household. Lucius had taken legal responsibility for him, making his nephew his ward. Syndra had sent him a howler promising him that he would regret taking her son from her. Was this Syndra's play at revenge?

If it was then he was truly disappointed in her. He didn't like that Draco had been hurt and the boys had been frightened, but it did give them opportunities. Lucius was a Slytherin through and through. He was nothing if not cunning.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! For those who do not know who Dane is, please read Renewal - Virtue and Vice. That story takes place in the Renewal Universe and focuses more on the Malfoy family in the Renewal Universe. Next Chapter: Holland Park. In which we meet Meliora Burke as she watches over Estelle Burke, Hermione Granger, and Eleanor Branstone as they are introduced to Leonis Black.  
_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42: Holland Park

Holland Park, London, England, United Kingdom

January 17, 1987

Leonis let his eyes roam over the pretty ice flowers that were blooming in the winter gardens of Holland Park. The park was a pretty place frequented by the Wizarding Upper Crust during the winter months. It was a good place to allow their children to play and prance in the snow while they socialized with those of other important families. The flowers and other foliage were all magical plants. In the winter months, the ice flowers bloomed and in the spring the ice melted to reveal beautiful colors of violet, blue, fuchsia, yellow, and green.

Holland Park was a beautifully cultivated place. He had been to the park a few times now with Lord Black. Today he was at the Park with Meliora Burke, the mistress of his Great-Grandfather Pollux Black. Meliora had taken him to Holland Park while Aunt Cassie was engaged in one of her meetings of the Crones Council. It had been arranged for him to play in the park with three little Heiresses, charges of Madame Burke. One was the young Heiress Burke, third cousin of Lady Burke. The other two were the newly found Heiresses of the House of Black. Lord Black had deemed the three girls acceptable company for Leonis to keep, and so as the Heir of the family it was time for him to get to know the young ladies. He stared pensively at the ice roses before him while he thought about what he knew about the three girls.

Estelle was a pretty girl with dark eyes and dark chocolate brown hair that was riotously curly. She was the granddaughter of Pollux Black's Mistress, Meliora Burke. Her parents were Pencast Burke and Edwina Burke nee Borgin. Her father was the Heir Burke and would assume the title of Lord Burke upon the death of his second cousin, Araminta Meliflua Burke the Lady Burke. Her mother was the sister of the current proprietor of the Borgin and Burke's store in Diagon Alley. Leonis did not know much about the store other than that they specialized in mysterious antiquities and had a reputation for selling Dark Arts materials. He wondered if the latter reputation was true. If it was, then surely the Ministry would have shut down the store long ago. Estelle had seemed a nervous, but nice sort of girl. He had met Estelle Burke at his last birthday party, but he didn't know her very well. She had gotten along well with the other young ladies at his party, and had spent quite some time in conversation and play with Luna Lovegood of House Malfoy. Draco had once told him that Luna had a sort of truth sense and could tell if people were bad company to keep. Whether that was true or not, Leonis had been somewhat relieved that Luna had found Estelle Burke worthy. Though Estelle was a member of the House of Burke, she was also a descendant of Belvina Black and so Leonis had been taught that she should be protected by the House Black.

Hermione was the sort of girl that other girls picked on. She wasn't a beauty, but Leonis thought she would grow to be rather pretty. She had warm brown eyes with topaz flecks in them, especially around the pupil. She had brown hair that was the color of maple syrup and was bushy with thick nearly unmanageable curls that currently puffed out of her winter cap. She had a gap in her front teeth and a slight overbite. He was positive that her Magical Guardian would take her to a Healer before Hogwart's to have that straightened out though. He had been informed by his Grandpa Pollux that Hermione Granger was three months older than he was. She was born in September while Leonis was born in December. The girl was a descendant of the Dagworth-Granger family on her father's side, though it was through a Squib line that had dropped the Dagworth name. The Dagworth-Granger's had once been a very prestigious Pure-blood family, full of inventors and entrepreneur's. Hector Dagworth-Granger was the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. He was also known to be the first to understand that no such elixir thus far created could control and create love, but rather that love potions only fabricated love. They created infatuations, deep infatuations, but not real love. It was through Hermione's mother that she was a blooded descendant of the House of Black. Hermione's mother, Helena, was a descendant of Iola Hitchens nee Black, who had been disowned from the Black family by her older brother Phineus Nigellus Black for her marriage to a Muggle. Due to the disownment, the Black family had not kept track of Iola's descendants. It had been quite the surprise to the family to learn that Dudley and Harry's muggle school friend was actually a Witch and one descended from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Prestigious House of Dagworth-Granger.

The other young Heiress was named Eleanor Branstone. She was a little beauty with sleek dark brown hair and gray eyes. She was three months younger than he was, having been born in March. She was the descendant of Phineus Nigellus Black II, who had been disowned by his father, Phineus Nigellus Black, for his love of Muggles and his political support of Muggleborn rites. He had married a Muggleborn Witch and for that act his father would never forgive him. He was disinherited and disowned. From what he had been told by Lord Black, Phineus Nigellus Black II had a single child named Phoebe, who was a Witch. Phoebe had married a Muggle and their only child, Reginald Branstone, was a squib. Reginald was the grandfather of Eleanor. The Branstone's seemed to be an upper crust family in muggle society. He had heard that both Hermione and Eleanor had readily and easily taken to their studies in Wizarding Etiquette and History. It did make him feel better to hear that they were eager to learn about the world in which they truly belonged instead of resenting it and hating it. He had already heard stories from Aunt Cassie that too many Muggleborn's entered their world with prejudiced eyes. He was hopeful that Hermione and Eleanor would not be like that.

He shivered slightly as the bright sunshine was obscured by a gray cloud. It had been a morning of rare sunshine in London, or so Estelle had told him. She had considered it a rare treat and Leonis wouldn't argue with her. Estelle lived in London, not far from Holland Park so she would know more about the wintry weather of London than he would.

He glanced back toward Meliora Burke while the girls trailed ahead of him. His pseudo-Great-Grandmother was dressed in a fashionable winter outfit of deep blue. Her pale brown curls were covered by a fashionable winter hat of the same shade of blue as her winter robes. He liked Meliora much better than he did his Grandma Irma. Meliora was nice and kind. He had never heard her say anything mean. She always greeted him with smiles and kisses. Irma was far different. She was mean and spoke bad things about everyone. She never seemed to be happy, even when things were done her way. Irma always greeted him with a pinch to the cheek and then a light pat to the spot.

Meliora had idly quizzed them throughout the morning. She had interspersed their play time with little questions, mostly at the girls, but occasionally he was encouraged to answer as well. He had enjoyed the quizzes almost as much as he had the playtime with his three new friends.

"Does she often quiz you this way?" Leonis found himself asking Estelle.

She nodded her head in the affirmative. "She does now," she said. "Before Hermione and Eleanor came to study with me, it was just me and it was rather dull. She would sit me down and make me answer questions. Now we can play and she quizzes us. It is more fun this way."

Leonis smiled. "I think it's fun this way too," he said. "My Aunt Cassie has been my primary tutor for the last few years but she's growing increasingly busy with the Crones Council, so she's contemplating what to do about my education."

"Crones Council," Hermione said brightly. "I have heard of that. Andromeda told me about it," she said clearly proud that she knew what they were speaking about.

Leonis nodded at Hermione. "Andromeda would know. Her sister is on the Council. So is her aunt and a few cousins."

"What is the Crones Council?" Eleanor asked since she was clearly the only one who didn't know what it was. Her gray eyes were full of curiosity.

"The Crones Council is a special council that was set up a long time ago. It is made up of thirteen women," Hermione began to explain to Eleanor in a tone of voice that was full of information and a touch of satisfaction for knowing the subject matter. "These women make decisions about what is respectable and fashionable in society. They give money to charities and encourage others to do so."

Estelle nodded in agreement and then added. "There have been times in the past where they have done great things for our society."

"Like what?" Eleanor asked again curious.

"The Maternity Wing at Saint Mungo's was built due to them," Hermione told Eleanor, and then said almost in a breathless rush, "before that Witches gave birth at home. Many still do that, can you imagine?"

Eleanor looked flabbergasted at the idea. "But, wouldn't they need a doctor, or um, I mean healer?"

"Healers come to homes in the Wizarding World," Leonis pointed out.

"Oh," Eleanor said, mulling that over. "I think that would-be kind of nice to be able to rest and get well in one's own home."

"Yes, but sometimes you need the extra care. In that case it is good that we have Saint Mungo's," Leonis said.

"I wonder what projects the Crones Council are working on now," Hermione said as she adjusted her blue knitted cap. It matched her blue knitted gloves and her pretty and stylish blue winter coat.

"I don't know all of their projects, but I know that the one that is consuming most of their time at present is a proposal to Hogwart's Board of Governors," Leonis confided.

"What is the proposal about?" Eleanor asked, even as she glanced at Estelle who was now bent down by a pile of snow beside the ice roses.

"It's a proposal on educational reform. A few of the ladies on the council did some digging into the curriculum of the other magical schools and became aware that they offered more subjects than Hogwart's currently does. The current Headmaster had cut some subjects from the Hogwarts Curriculum when he became Headmaster," Leonis explained.

"I wonder why he cut those classes?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"I've no idea," was Leonis's honest reply. "Perhaps he felt that there was not enough funding at the time to support those classes. In any case, Hogwarts has a high standard of education the classes it does teach, but the Crones Council agrees that other classes should be added to the Curriculum. I know that Aunt Petunia has been considering sending Dudley and Harry to Beauxbaton's instead of Hogwarts because Beauxbaton's offers more classes."

Hermione bit her lip. "I hope that I can go to the same school as them, wherever it is," she confessed.

"I'm sure if you let your Guardian and Lord Black know that you do not wish to be separated from Dudley and Harry that they will find a way to ensure that you get to go to school with them," Leonis promised. "The House of Black is paying for your education after all. They will want only the best for one of their Heiresses."

Hermione giggled then. "So, speaks the Heir," she teased him.

It left Leonis feeling perplexed. No one had really teased him about being the Heir Black before. He found himself smiling at Hermione. He was beginning to understand why Harry and Dudley liked her so much.

"Ooh, that's pretty!" Eleanor exclaimed then catching the attention of Leonis and Hermione. Leonis trailed after Hermione to Eleanor's side and looked down at Estelle's hand. She had taken snow into her hand and then was manipulating it with her magic to make it swirl in a little tornado funnel.

Leonis smiled at Estelle. "Good job," he said to her. He then reached out his hand over the pile of snow and slowly snow began to rise and slowly begin to swirl faster and faster until it had formed a little tornado moving in circles on the ground.

"That's amazing!" Estelle said. "I've never been able to do that before. I can only do it if the snow is in the palm of my hand."

"Oh, really?" Leonis asked now feeling slightly embarrassed. He felt a flush rising to his pale cheeks. "I've just always been able to do this, at least for as long as I can remember."

Estelle looked dubious, but Hermione and Eleanor looked very impressed. "Could you teach us?" Hermione asked.

"Please," Eleanor added.

"I guess so," Leonis said as he thought about what he had done. He had never really thought about how he did it before. He just knew that he pushed his magic out toward the object and he thought about what he wanted it to do. He supposed that was a good way to explain it to the girls. Then he glanced at Estelle.

"Estelle, how do you manage to make it work?" he asked.

She looked startled for a moment but then she gave him a grateful smile. He had no idea why she looked grateful. "I think about what I want it to do and I push my magic at it," she replied.

He nodded. "I do the same thing, but I push my magic at it before I think about what I want it to do. I let my magic surround it and become sort of part of it, I guess. Then I think about what I want it to do and it obeys," Leonis said.

"Oh, I think I understand," Estelle said, and then she looked at a patch of snow and raised her hand over it. Soon enough a few flakes of snow began to rise and form a little swirling cone. "I did it!" she exclaimed happily. Her loss of concentration released the snow from her spell and the flakes fell once more to the cold earth.

"I want to try," Eleanor said and then she began making attempts. She managed to get the snowflakes to rise but she was having trouble making them form the swirling cone.

"You're thinking about it too hard," Leonis said gently. "Give it the simple command, it will do it. You are trying to manipulate the whole process."

Eleanor looked dubious but she slowly closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and then she tried again. She opened her gray eyes and smiled in delight when she saw the little funnel cone forming and spinning faster and faster.

"Good job!" Leonis told her. Then he looked at Hermione. "You want to try?"

She nodded and then took a few deep breaths as though trying to calm herself down. "Alright, I'm ready," she said, mostly to herself. She then put her hand over a patch of snow and slowly the snowflakes began to rise. She then set them to swirling about, forming the little tornado. She giggled as she then set it moving into the path of Eleanor's little tornado. The two collided, but to the girl's surprise it formed a larger force.

"Shouldn't it have stopped?" Eleanor asked in confusion.

"Your magic is still in it and manipulating it. You haven't released your hold on it, even if you have stopped thinking about it," Leonis explained.

"Oh, then how do we stop them?" Hermione asked puzzled.

Estelle was the one to answer. "Think that you want it to stop and return to how it was before."

Hermione did just that and a few moments later snowflakes began to be thrown from the tornado. The four children laughed as they watched Eleanor's tornado throw about the snow that had once been Hermione's tornado.

"Just what is so amusing, hmm?" Meliora asked as she came over to join them.

Eleanor's tornado suddenly ceased to exist and the snow fell back to the earth. Leonis smiled at her in reassurance even as Estelle answered her Grandmother. "We were just teaching Eleanor and Hermione how to manipulate snow."

"I see," Meliora said with a raised eyebrow.

"They taught us how to make a little snow tornado," Hermione informed Meliora.

"Manipulate snow, so that means we could use that in a snow ball fight?" Eleanor asked of Leonis.

"Yes," he admitted. "It's good practice for your magic, but if you are not used to using magic you can become drained quickly that way. You'll feel tired, like you need to take a nap."

"Think of magic as a muscle," Meliora said to the girls. "You need to work the muscle periodically or it will go to waste," she said.

"Yes Ma'am," Hermione and Eleanor echoed.

"I don't think we can do that in front of Muggles," Eleanor said then.

"Why not?" Estelle asked in curiosity. "It isn't big magic so they'll just think it is some sort of trick right?"

Eleanor frowned then. "I imagine some might but others would just see it as us being different," she said in a sad tone of voice.

"Do you think they would be terribly scared?" Estelle asked.

"My old friends were pretty scared when I did accidental magic," Hermione said softly.

Eleanor nodded her agreement. "I don't think it's worth the risk to find out Estelle. Muggles might not be willing to hunt us like they did in the past, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't try to hurt us in other ways."

Leonis smiled kindly at Hermione and Eleanor. He gently placed a hand on Hermione's back and rubbed her back briefly. He had heard from Dudley and Harry that Hermione's past friends had called her a freak, and hadn't been willing to have anything else to do with her due to her accidental magic or her "freaky moments". The poor girl must have been terribly lonely before Dudley and Harry had forced their friendship on her. He didn't know what had happened to Eleanor, but she gave little hints that her background might have been like Hermione's. It was hard for him to imagine living in a place where he had to hide who and what he was.

"It's best to be safe," Leonis said in agreement with Hermione and Eleanor.

Estelle looked thoughtful but nodded. Despite living near muggles, she really didn't seem to know enough about them. Leonis was pleased to see that she was not jumping to conclusions. So far, he thought these three girls were fun to be around. They were open minded. He liked that.

"I was wondering where you would like to eat?" Meliora asked of them. "We could return home where Cook could whip us up something," she began. "Or, because you have been such good children today, we could go to Estelle's for lunch."

"Estelle's!" Estelle exclaimed, eagerly naming the restaurant that had been named after her. "Please Nana!"

"I would like to go to Estelle's too Nana Meliora!" Eleanor chimed in.

Hermione nodded. "I like Estelle's," she said.

Leonis inclined his head in agreement as well to the idea. He had been to Estelle's a few times with Aunt Cassie, Aunt Petunia, and with Cousin 'Cissa. He liked the layout of the restaurant and the feel of the place, the atmosphere, as Aunt Petunia called it.

"Very well then," Meliora said brightly. It clearly pleased her to be called 'Nana' by Eleanor. He too called her Nana, as he had been taught since he was a little boy. "Estelle's it shall be," Meliora agreed. "Come along Heir Black and Heiresses Burke and Black," she pronounced.

Estelle and Eleanor moved ahead of them, and Leonis smiled as he offered his arm to escort Hermione. "Miss Granger," he said as he offered his arm.

Hermione smiled brightly and took his arm. "Thank you, Heir Black," she said with perfect etiquette. After a few steps she revealed, "I've been practicing what etiquette I have learned with Harry and Dudley. It gives them the chance to practice as well, which I think is good for them, don't you?"

He nodded his agreement. "Yes, especially for Harry. If he wants to stay on the good side of Lord Greengrass then he'll need to know his etiquette."

"Greengrass?" Hermione questioned, and then her brown eyes lit with understanding, the topaz looked gold as she smiled. It was charming, like he could literally see a light go off in her head. "I see, because of Daphne," she said. "He talks about her an awful lot."

Leonis chuckled. "Yeah, he's rather fond of Daphne," he said. "A few years ago, we had a snow fight and he was on the team against her. She was willing to give it her all of course, but Harry just couldn't bring himself to give it his all against Daphne, even though he is usually competitive," Leonis told her.

"That sounds a bit unusual for Harry," she admitted. "You are right. He is competitive. He doesn't just let someone win," she said thoughtfully.

"That's a good thing," he said. "People should have to earn their victories and even defeats can teach us a thing or two," he said quoting Lord Black.

Hermione hummed in agreement and they continued out of the gates of Holland Park. He felt the tingle of the magic and shivered slightly. She looked at him in confusion at his shiver. "Cold?" she asked.

"It was the wards," Leonis explained. "The magic wards that keep that part of Holland Park a secret from the Muggles. We just passed through it," he said.

Hermione turned her head back to look but all she saw was a large hedge. "I didn't feel a thing," she said with a frown."

"There's nothing wrong with that," he reassured her. "I was diagnosed as magically sensitive when I was still an infant. Not everyone can feel magical wards, but you can be taught how to search for them. Perhaps you can learn that when you are older," he said.

"I'd like that," she said. "It would be interesting to be able to find hidden passageways or treasures."

"Perhaps you'll have a future as a Curse Breaker," he said as they left Holland Park behind and began to walk down the sidewalk toward Philimore Street. At her questioning look, he explained "They dismantle curses on objects, tombs, and sometimes even people."

"That does sound fascinating," she admitted, her eyes alight with wonder. It made him smile. They turned their attention away from talks of magic when they heard Estelle and Eleanor talking about what they might order at Estelle's. Leonis was just about to suggest the Oven Roasted Chicken when suddenly Estelle began to speak of dessert.

"Maybe we can get ice cream later at Fortescue's," Estelle said suddenly, to Meliora's surprise. Leonis chuckled at the look on Meliora's face. The woman looked absolutely perplexed by Estelle's sudden pronouncement.

"It is January with snow on the ground. Why in the name of the Fates would you want ice cream?" Meliora asked in a bewildered tone of voice.

This caused Eleanor and Hermione to giggle as Estelle gave the cheeky reply "Ice cream is to be treasured at any time of the year."

"Grandpa Pollux was correct, cheeky goes with curly hair," Leonis said to the delight of Meliora even as she gently steered him and the girls along toward her home.

They entered the house swiftly and Leonis watched as Meliora took up Estelle's knitted hat. He had watched the girl purposefully leave it behind on the hall table before they left for the park. Estelle didn't seem to like wearing her cap.

Meliora grabbed her granddaughter and placed the cap on her head. "Your mother will have my head if I let you out of the house without this."

Estelle smiled. "So, I shouldn't tell her about earlier then?"

"Cheeky brat!" Meliora said fondly. "Come along girls. This way to the floo."

"Meliora?" they heard the voice of Pollux Black call out to her. Leonis watched her pause and then turn toward the library doorway. Leonis and the girls followed her, careful to keep their steps soft. Leonis saw his Grandpa Pollux standing up and leaning over a book that was spread open upon one of the library tables. He was dressed in fine black robes properly tailored to showcase his handsome physique. Most men his age had grown a bit pudgy in the middle, but Aunt Cassie said that Pollux had maintained the same build that he had possessed as a man in his thirties. His black hair was mostly silvered now. Cassie sometimes teased him that he had silver hair streaked with black. He often responded that some of that silver was because of her.

Leonis watched as the two greeted each other. He wondered what exactly was his Grandpa Pollux researching? Meliora had asked him and he said it was research for Arcturus. If it was research for Lord Black then it could be about almost anything. He knew that his other Great-Grandfather had many interests and pursuits both personal and for the family.

He watched as Meliora moved closer to his grandfather, encroaching on his personal space. Pollux then grabbed Meliora pulling her closer and the two kissed. He turned his head away with a slight blush. He had seen adults kissing before, of course. He had seen Uncle Marius kissing Aunt Petunia before and he had seen cousin 'Cissa and her husband Lucius kissing. He had even seen Lord Black bestow kisses upon Lady Black, but it still made him uncomfortable to see it.

He heard giggling and turned to look at Estelle. Her expression said that she was quite used to seeing Pollux and Meliora kissing one another. Hermione and Eleanor merely looked curious. He wondered then how much they knew and understood about the relationship between Pollux and Meliora. He knew that they understood that Pollux was married to someone else, but that he loved Meliora instead. He decided that it really wasn't his concern what they thought of it, and so he put it out of his mind.

"It seems that I shall be joining you for lunch," Pollux said then. Leonis smiled at that and he watched as his Grandpa grabbed up his winter cloak, which had been draped haphazardly over the chair that he had not bothered to sit in. Leonis watched Meliora take the cloak from him to help him into the garment. Her hands smoothed over the front of the cloak and Leonis smiled as he watched Pollux catch her hands in his own. Pollux raised first her left and then her right to his lips for a gentle kiss upon her palms. Leonis didn't blush this time, instead he studied the intense look in the eyes of Pollux Black.

'He loves her,' he thought. Though Aunt Cassie was fond of Meliora, she had told Leonis that Meliora was only Pollux's mistress and he might one day tire of her for another woman instead. Seeing that look in his Great-Grandsire's eyes though, Leonis was sure that the man would never tire of Meliora. He wouldn't tell his Aunt Cassie though. Cassiopeia Black did not enjoy being told she was wrong.

"Shall we?" Pollux offered then, sweeping toward where the children awaited.

"Yes," Estelle said happily.

"Let's," Eleanor replied.

"Please," Hermione said.

"Of course," was Leonis's response.

Meliora smiled at the man and said, "Lead the way, my love."

Pollux lead them to the receiving room and took up the small, ornate bucket of floo powder he beckoned Meliora to go first, and so she took up the powder and her place in the fireplace. She cried out, "Estelle's," and then she was away, traveling through the floo network to the restaurant.

Estelle went next. She was followed by Eleanor and then by Hermione. Leonis was then ordered to go and he took up the floo powder and said the password that would give him access to the fireplace in Estelle's hidden courtyard. It was the way in which anyone flooing in to the Restaurant arrived. A moment after he had cleared the grate, Pollux appeared and he smoothly stepped forward.

Pollux ushered them inside, escorting Meliora. They were spotted by Estelle's mother, Edwina Burke, who spent a moment asking the girl's questions about their day and then she asked Pollux if he wanted a private room. He replied that he did, and soon enough they were ushered to the upper rooms where they would be able to dine in relative peace and quiet.

Leonis watched as Estelle assisted the other two girls in making their selections from the menu. Each of the girls called their orders down in crisp clear voices.

Eleanor blushed as she called out her order and then looked to Hermione. "It just seems strange, calling out our orders instead of speaking with an actual being."

Hermione nodded her agreement but then a thoughtful look came over her. "Well, we are talking to a being though. We are speaking to the Elves who then tend to our meals. We just do not see them."

Eleanor seemed to think about this for a moment and then she smiled her agreement. "I'll try to think of it that way in the future."

"Do the elves cook our meals or just deliver them?" Hermione asked.

"They do both," Leonis said.

Estelle nodded. "Most of the elves wait upon the Witches and Wizards who come here. There are some though that help in the kitchens, preparing food. Some of them cook as well, but the Chief Cook is a Witch named Griselda," Estelle said.

"I see," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"How has Sirius been settling in?" Meliora asked of Pollux, and the sound of his father's name captured Leonis's attention. His father had moved back to England just last week. He was beginning a Political Apprenticeship under Pollux and so Leonis was sure that Pollux had spent some time with him over the week.

"He is settling in very well," Pollux informed Meliora. "For now, he has chosen the old Townhouse that Alphard left him in his Will and Testament. It is the property that needs the least work done to it to make it suit Sirius's tastes."

"It was your son's favorite residence, as I recall," Meliora said idly, even as the drinks appeared on the table. Leonis took up his own drink of Pumpkin Juice, and took a sip as he continued to eavesdrop on the adults' conversation. "Please do tell me that he isn't going to decorate the place to be some sort of bachelor's haven."

Her look of horror made him fight the urge to chuckle. He quickly turned his gaze toward Hermione so they might think he was chuckling at something she had said. It was a trick that Blaise had taught him when trying to listen to adult conversations while pretending not to. Really what they were talking about couldn't be secret. If it were, then they would have at least put up a silencing ward around themselves to prevent him, Hermione, Estelle, and Eleanor from being able to hear them. For that reason alone, he didn't feel guilty about his eavesdropping.

Pollux chuckled. "Alphard had already done that. Sirius's bride-to-be will have a time attempting to transform the place to mirror both of their tastes," he replied.

"So, it is true then, what Andromeda told me," Meliora said with a sigh. "The House of Black will be attempting to play matchmaker for Sirius?"

Pollux nodded. "It's for the best," Pollux said, not the least bit sorry that they may be forcing Sirius into a marriage of convenience.

Leonis felt his mind whirl with the information. They were going to attempt to make Sirius get married. He didn't know how to feel about that. He hoped it wasn't that healer woman that Sirius had taken up with. He hadn't liked her and he had the feeling that Sirius had not really cared much for her either. He frowned. He wanted Sirius to be happy and for him not to be lonely. Someone should be there for him to help take care of him, like adults who are married are supposed to do. But what if they chose someone all wrong for him and it ended up like Pollux and Irma? Then his father wouldn't be taken care of by the woman at all. She'd be a harpy trying to make him miserable instead.

'What if the woman doesn't like me?' he worried.

"Darling, I do not really think it wise," Meliora said softly, and Leonis forced himself to listen once more. "Sirius should have the right to choose."

Leonis frowned at that. They were going to make Sirius marry but not let him choose his wife? That seemed all wrong to Leonis. He could end up like Grandpa Pollux did with Grandma Irma or Uncle Cygnus with Aunt Druella.

Pollux looked at Meliora with a frown. "Because we did not," he said cutting to the heart of the matter. "Meliora, you are not looking at the situation from the correct vantage point."

She frowned at that, clearly offended. "Then please do give me instruction."

Pollux said nothing for several moments, and then the food arrived, cutting off their conversation so that they might eat their meal. Leonis let himself be drawn into conversations with the girls. He'd have to think of the situation of his father getting married later. Clearly Sirius didn't know yet. He'd talk to Lord Black about the situation. It would mean admitting to having eavesdropped on Pollux and Meliora's conversation, but he didn't think that Lord Black would punish him severely for that. Not when the adults had not used a silencing charm or anything to dissuade them from listening.

"The girl's spoke of ice-cream," Meliora admitted sometime after their meal had been finished.

Pollux arched an eyebrow at that, but he didn't comment about the silliness of eating ice-cream in winter. "The Ladies of House Burke and House Black wish for ice-cream, then I would be a cruel monster indeed to deny them," he said to the girl's delight. "Come my dear ladies and lord, let us walk to the Leaky and then to Diagon Alley so that we may lay siege to Fortescue's."

Leonis chuckled as he swiftly donned his own coat. He then took up Hermione's coat and helped her into it. A moment later he assisted Eleanor with her scarf. He then helped Estelle with her hat, placing it upon her dark curls. She looked cute with the hat upon her head. It looked like it was trying and failing to tame her riotous chocolate curls. With that they swiftly departed Estelle's and headed for the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley beyond.

While they walked Leonis resolved that he would have a talk with Lord Black very soon about this issue of a bride for Sirius. If Lord Black truly thought it would be best for Sirius to marry, then he would not argue that, but he would demand that he, Orion, and Harry have a final say in who he marries. The last thing that Leonis would stand for, would be a woman who disliked him, Orion, or Harry.

Leonis had realized many things about his father after their fight just after Christmas. Chief among them was that, though Sirius had not said it in these exact words, Leonis knew that he, Harry, and now Orion too, were the most important things in the world to Sirius. He'd never be happy with a woman who disliked them, and Leonis loved his father too much to let him be miserable on the say so of anyone, even Lord Black.

* * *

 _Thank you to the many wonderful people who are reading and reviewing this story. I cannot thank you enough. You are helping me to become a better writer in so many ways. You are also really making me think about my characters and the story plot. Thank you!_

 _Next Chapter: Matchmakers - in which we shall see several women from the House of Black argue over Remus Lupin's custody of Orion, figure out the magical God-parents for Hermione, Eleanor, and Orion, and argue over potential brides for Sirius Black._


	44. Chapter 44

_Warning: This is a dialogue heavy chapter and it is full of female characters of the House of Black. More than one reviewer has asked for some sort of guide to help them figure out who is who so, I am including a guide of the ladies in this chapter._

 _Hesper Black nee Gamp : Widow of Sirius Black II. Mother of Arcturus Black III the Lord Black, Lycoris Black (deceased), and Regulus Black I (deceased). Grandmother of Lucretia Prewett nee Black and Orion Black (deceased). Great-Grandmother of Sirius Black III and Regulus Black II (deceased). Great-Great Grandmother of Leonis Black and Orion Black II._

 _Violetta Black nee Bulstrode : Widow of Cygnus Black II. Mother of Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, Marius Black, and Dorea Potter nee Black. Grandmother of Walburga Black (deceased), Alphard Black (deceased), Cygnus Black III, Antares Dudley Black, and James Potter (deceased). Great-Grandmother of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and Harry Potter. Great-Great Grandmother of Nymphadora Tonks and Draco Malfoy._

 _Lysandra Black nee Yaxley : Widow of Arcturus Black II. Mother of Callidora Longbottom nee Black, Cedrella Weasley nee Black, and Charis Crouch nee Black (deceased). Grandmother of Albert Longbottom (deceased), Enid Corner nee Longbottom, Arthur Weasley, Bilius Weasley (deceased), Garrett Weasley, Bartemius Crouch Sr., Celeste Smith nee Crouch, and Anthea Fawley nee Crouch. Great-Grandmother of Frank Longbottom, Alexander Corner, Katheryn Cornfoot nee Corner, William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Brastias Weasley, Caerdin Weasley, Caradoc Weasley, Lancelot Weasley, Ryons Weasley, Tantris Weasley, Avaon Weasley, Valens Weasley, Elyzabel Weasley, Bartemius Crouch Jr., Nathanial Smith, and Corinna Yaxley nee Fawley. Great-Great Grandmother of Neville Longbottom, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Zacharias Smith, and Cordelia Yaxley._

 _Melania Black nee Macmillan : Wife of Arcturus Black III the Lord Black. Mother of Orion Black I (deceased) and Lucretia Prewett nee Black. Daughter-in-Law of Hesper Black nee Gamp._

 _Lucretia Prewett nee Black : Wife of Ignatius Prewett the Lord Prewett. She is the daughter of Arcturus Black III and Melania Black nee Macmillan. She is an aunt of Molly Weasley nee Prewett._

 _Cassiopeia Black : Daughter of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Black nee Bulstrode. She is the Guardian of Leonis Black the Heir Black._

 _Narcissa Malfoy nee Black : Wife of Lucius Malfoy the Heir Malfoy. Mother of Draco Malfoy. Guardian of Theodore Nott the Lord Nott, Blaise Zabini the Heir Rosier, and Dane Spungen of House Malfoy. Daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Black nee Rosier. Great-Granddaughter of Violetta Black nee Bulstrode._

 _Andromeda Tonks nee Black : Wife of Ted Tonks. Mother of Nymphadora Tonks. __Daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Black nee Rosier. Great-Granddaughter of Violetta Black nee Bulstrode._

 _Callidora Longbottom nee Black : Widow of Harfang Longbottom (deceased, former Lord Longbottom). Grandmother of Frank Longbottom. Great-Grandmother of Neville Longbottom. Regent of House Longbottom. Daughter of Arcturus Black II and Lysandra Black nee Yaxley._

 _Cedrella Weasley nee Black : Wife of Septimus Weasley Lord Weasley. Mother of Arthur Weasley, Bilius Weasley, and Garrett Weasley. Grandmother of __William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Brastias Weasley, Caerdin Weasley, Caradoc Weasley, Lancelot Weasley, Ryons Weasley, Tantris Weasley, Avaon Weasley, Valens Weasley, Elyzabel Weasley._

 _Meliora Burke nee Loveday : Widow of Pederan Burke. Mother of Pencast Burke the Heir Burke. Grandmother of Estelle Burke. She is the Mistress of Pollux Black and has been for over twenty years._

* * *

Chapter 43: Matchmakers

Blackmoor, Essex, England

February 1, 1987

"How could Arcturus have been so careless as to have agreed to such a thing?" the caustic voice of her great-grandmother, Violetta Black nee Bulstrode, caused Narcissa to wince slightly. A swift glance at her older sister, Andromeda, who was seated directly beside her told her that she was not alone in her reaction to their great-grandmother's loss of self-control. Still, if the woman was to lose her temper, then it really was better for her to do it now in this environment.

Narcissa was just one of many ladies born of the House of Black or married into the House of Black that were in attendance for this meeting. They had chosen Blackmoor because it had more than enough space to accommodate the lot of them and plenty of space to separate them; if forced separation became necessary. With Violetta's reaction, Narcissa began to fear that separation might just be forced before the afternoon was over.

"Violetta, are you suggesting that there was anything wrong with what my son decided?" Hesper Black nee Gamp, the mother of Arcturus Black III the Lord Black, asked of her sister-in-law. Hesper was the widow of the late Sirius Black II, the Lord Black, while Violetta was the widow of Cygnus Black II and the mother of Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, Marius Black, and Dorea Potter nee Black.

"You know there is," Violetta said with a sniff of disdain. "Honestly, Hesper, we retired ourselves to living in our Villa at Krk and then everything fell apart within the family. First Orion was murdered and then Regulus died, then James was murdered, then little Harry was placed with a filthy little Muggle, then Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned," she was interrupted then by Lysandra Black nee Yaxley, much to Narcissa's relief.

"Don't speak so about Sirius being wrongfully imprisoned; not when you used to needle Hesper about her Great-Grandson being a convict," Lysandra chided her, and then a smirk curved her lips. "Besides, I think Hesper owes you a bit of payback. After all, isn't it your Great-Granddaughter that is sitting in Azkaban for her own crimes? Or will you try to claim that Bellatrix is innocent?"

Narcissa felt Andromeda grip her hand at that moment and she nodded slightly to show her older sister that she would keep silent, for the moment. However, much she didn't like Grandma Violetta's words, she also didn't like Lysandra bringing up Bellatrix. It hurt to think of her oldest sister; of what she once was and what she had become. Sometimes she wished that Bellatrix's sentence could be commuted from prison to life in a facility that specialized with patients with problems of the mind. Then perhaps mind-healers could help her sister or at the least study her and discover what went wrong with Bellatrix so that it might be caught by others and perhaps prevented in them.

"Bellatrix didn't get a proper trial," Violetta defended. "You read the papers the same as I did Lysandra. You know perfectly well that her trial was just the Ministry pounding their chests and showing that they were punishing Death Eaters. Bellatrix didn't get a proper defense; she was nonsensical during her trial, muttering about her child."

Lysandra's eyes softened slightly at that. "I do agree that Bellatrix's trial was a mockery," she admitted. "However, you know that Bellatrix deserves her sentence."

Violetta glared at her sister-in-law, and Narcissa was just wondering if her Great-grandmother was about to hex her Great-Great Aunt Lysandra when Lady Black chided them.

"Enough of this, we are not here to discuss Bellatrix," Melania Black chided. "We are here to discuss the current arrangements for Eleanor, Hermione, and Orion, and to discuss potential brides for Sirius."

Narcissa felt Andromeda's relief when the older women seemed to settle themselves. How Hesper, Violetta, and Lysandra managed to live together was a mystery to her. She was sure that the women must argue like this every day. Perhaps they enjoyed it? Narcissa thought it would be exhausting to live every day arguing with one's housemates.

The Great Three; as Hesper, Violetta, and Lysandra were called within the family, had chosen to live in a Villa together on the island of Krk. The island was in the Adriatic Sea and a bridge connected the island to the city of Rijeka on the mainland. Apparently the three sisters-in-law enjoyed living away from Britain and the women enjoyed traveling.

"How could you have even suggested that a," Violetta paused, disgust clearly written over her face, "a Werewolf would be good enough to raise little Orion?"

Lysandra too, looked disgusted by the thought of a Werewolf raising a child of their house. "It is a troubling idea," she agreed with Violetta.

Melania glared at them. "I was thinking that Mr. Lupin, despite his affliction, has raised Orion for six years without harming him. Orion is happy, healthy, and has been thriving in Mr. Lupin's care," she said pointedly. "I also note that removing Orion from Mr. Lupin would likely only bring his hatred and resentment."

"He's a child, he would get over it," Violetta said brusquely.

"Yes mother, just as Marius got over your disownment of him," Cassiopeia Black drawled as she glared at her mother. Narcissa didn't bother to fight the urge to smile. She was terribly fond of her Great-Aunt Cassiopeia and she agreed with the woman.

Violetta flinched as the barb struck home. "He was a Squib," she said in defense.

"He was your son," Cassiopeia argued. "Thank Morgana for Pollux! He had assigned a House-elf to watch over Marius just in case you and father did reject him when he turned eleven. Marius would have ended up dead in a ditch or worse if it had not been for Pollux being so willing to take care of him and beg Lord Black for mercy."

"We are not here for this," Violetta pointed out, refusing to speak any more about the child that she had given up for dead the moment she had learned he was a Squib.

Cassiopeia looked angry but didn't refute her mother's claim. She was correct. They were not there to speak about the wrongs that had been done to Marius. Narcissa didn't believe that Violetta would ever think that she had really done anything wrong.

"While I believe that Melania meant well for Orion, there are a few points that are troubling about Mr. Lupin raising Orion," Narcissa expressed carefully. When she saw that she had the attention of all the ladies present she continued. "The first is that he is a Werewolf, but as I understand it he has taken all precautions in the past to ensure that Orion was safe. Now that Sirius and Lord Black have settled things with Mr. Lupin, young Orion shall be staying with Sirius or with Lord Black during Mr. Lupin's full moon days," she then looked to Melania. "Is this not correct?"

Melania smiled slightly relieved that Narcissa had chosen to lend her voice to these matters. "You are correctly informed Narcissa," she assured Pollux's youngest Granddaughter.

Narcissa smiled at Melania and then continued, "Perhaps some are more upset about Mr. Lupin being a Werewolf, but I confess that I am little interested in his affliction; so long as Orion is kept safe from Mr. Lupin during those days when his affliction overrules his good sense," she held up her hand as Violetta and Lysandra looked like they would protest. "Mr. Lupin is raising Orion in France and the social climate there favors people like Mr. Lupin. Veela's, Werewolves, and anyone with a creature inheritance or affliction is treated well; they have rights there that they do not in Britain," she reminded the ladies.

With a grumble Violetta subsided. Lysandra nodded her agreement with Narcissa's point. A glanced toward the other women told her that they were listening and withholding their judgement for the moment.

"As I said, I am not the least concerned that he is a Werewolf. However, I am very concerned that he is not a Black, nor is he married to a Black," she declared.

There were several murmurs of agreement to this. Clearly Mr. Remus Lupin's lack of ties to their family was what had been on the mind of several of the lady's present.

"He swore the vow of Vassalage to Sirius," Melania told them, but her voice sounded weak as though she knew even as she spoke that the women would not be the least bit reassured by this.

"Yes, to Sirius, and we still do not trust Sirius to do right by the children," Cassiopeia declared. Callidora Longbottom nodded in agreement with that as did Cedrella Weasley.

Narcissa thought their judgement of Sirius to be more than a little bit unfair. It was just like parents and grandparents to judge children for the follies of their youth. Oh, she didn't deny that Sirius had been a haughty and brash child but then they all had been haughty and at times brash as children. Sirius just took it to an artform and had such unfortunate luck. Narcissa suspected that the fates loved Sirius; why else would they play with his life so? Some fools believed that if one was loved by the fates then the so loved would have a happy life but Narcissa knew better. Having the eye of the fates upon you did not give you their favors, instead it meant that they wished to play with and test you, repeatedly. So, Sirius was beloved by them, she was sure of it.

"You judge him too harshly," Andromeda spoke up from beside her. "You think that he should just come out of Azkaban and immediately be able to act the proper parent who never makes mistakes? No parent can honestly claim to have never made mistakes, but few have repented for mistakes the way that Sirius has done. He wants to be a good father and he was robbed of years with Leonis and Orion while he was in Azkaban. Although, even if he had not been sent to Azkaban, you would have robbed him of time with Leonis and do not bother to deny it," Andromeda glared at Cassiopeia.

"I don't intend to deny it," Cassiopeia declared. "I do not trust Sirius to do right by Leonis. He certainly didn't by Regulus."

Narcissa felt her breath catch for a moment as she briefly thought of young Regulus, lost to them forever. She pushed thoughts of Regulus aside. Now was not the time. "Sirius was a child Auntie Cassie," she reminded the woman in a calm and even voice that belied her roiling emotions. "It does not excuse his actions toward Regulus, but it sure doesn't give you the right to use those actions as your basis for how he will treat Leonis. He loves the boy," she reminded the ladies in the room. "If he didn't, he would not have obeyed the edicts of Lord Black regarding his healing, regarding visitation with the children, regarding everything."

"You've become his grand defender?" Cassiopeia asked of her.

"Someone has to, and you are wrong about this and I think you know it," Narcissa said evenly. Cassiopeia didn't concede defeat but she didn't argue anymore either. Narcissa knew that this meant that Cassiopeia would consider what Narcissa had said about Sirius. It was a small victory of sorts.

"Vassalage is not enough," Hesper said softly, returning the ladies to the problem of Remus Lupin raising Orion. "I understand why Arcturus agreed. Partly it was because of what Melania had reasoned and the other part is that through the laws of Wizarding France, Mr. Lupin did have rights to the child as his primary guardian for five years of the child's life. He was there when the child was born and the mother of the child had legally placed the boy in his care. Oh, we can fight it of course, but it will take at least a year if not more to get it sorted out. By then, Orion will have had enough time to grow embittered toward all of us for removing him from Mr. Lupin."

"Then why not simply kill Mr. Lupin?" Violetta asked. "Kill him and then we are the only family left for Orion."

Narcissa glared at her Great-Grandmother and she gripped the hand of her sister Andromeda to keep her from drawing her wand on the woman. Narcissa was suddenly reminded that this was the woman whom had arranged the marriage of her grandpapa Pollux to Irma Crabbe. It was a truly unhappy union. For one uncharitable moment, she wondered if her Great-Grandfather Cygnus Black II had died so young just to escape Violetta. Then she remembered the stories about how deeply in love the two had been and she was grateful that she had not spoken such an uncharitable thought aloud.

"Because dearest Violetta," Lucretia Prewett nee Black declared. "We of the House of Black do not kill those who have not harmed us. Mr. Lupin, whether you like him or not, has done a very great deed for our family. He raised Orion and kept him safe, even from the beast he becomes once a month. He deserves rewards from us not attempted murder."

"Well spoken," Melania agreed with her daughter. "Put thoughts of murder from your mind Violetta, it will not happen. He is a Vassal of our house and as such we are honor bound to protect him, not harm him."

"Clever that," Violetta admitted begrudgingly. "It stays our hands quite nicely."

Narcissa rather thought that was what Sirius had intended. Her cousin could be quite cunning when he wished to be. He had always proven so as a youth with his pranks and then as an Auror with his successes in combat against mostly superior odds. He had survived Azkaban and was healing. He would exceed the expectations of these women, she did not doubt it. Sirius would never reign over the House of Black as its Lord, but Narcissa was not a fool. She could see what Lord Black was doing even if the others could not. Life with Lucius and Abraxas had taught her what to look for and she had seen it. Lord Black was slowly and subtly grooming Sirius to become the Regent for House Black should the worst happen and he not live to see Leonis reach his majority. Narcissa could not find a single flaw with Lord Black's choice. The House of Black needed a new direction. That had become clear years ago. Sirius as Regent would ensure such a thing. Perhaps that was why Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor House. It had always bothered her that her rather intelligent and even sly cousin could have become a Gryffindor. The only thing she could think was that the Sorting Hat had decided that Sirius was brash and brave and therefore sorted him there. She wouldn't be surprised if the hat had considered Slytherin before deciding Gryffindor.

"How would we be able to satisfy ourselves that Orion will truly be cared for with Mr. Lupin?" Melania asked of the lady's present. "Aside from the obvious that he already is quite healthy and happy?"

Silence reigned for several moments with each woman mulling over the question. Narcissa drank from her warm raspberry tea as she thought over the problem. Vassalage was not enough. Mr. Lupin was still considered an outsider, even with his sworn vow. Oh, but then part of the problem was that the vow had been sworn to Sirius and for half of the family Sirius was straddling the fence of being one of them and being lost to them. Grudges really were tedious. She had expected that the ladies of the house would hold their grudges against Sirius, but she had hoped that they would let them go. It would be so much more practical if they let them go. These grudges could get in the way of progress and peace in the family.

"Marriage," Lysandra said. "Sirius has already bound Mr. Lupin close to the family with his vow to be Sirius's Vassal. It stays our hands against him because he would now fall under our protection until such a time as he does something to harm Sirius or Orion. The tie is strong but it is not enough. We need to make him a member of House Black. To do this, he must marry a woman of our house."

Violetta scowled at that. "To think that it has come to this," she said with disgust dripping in her tone. "That we are now willing to marry one of our girls off to a monster."

"If you have another idea Violetta dear, then I would very much like to hear it," Hesper growled back.

Narcissa watched her Great-Grandmother subside then. The woman grumbled about killing Remus Lupin but the rest of them refused to pay her any mind. Instead each of them mulled over the idea of Remus Lupin marrying a woman of the House of Black.

"There are not many of marrying age that we could choose from," Lucretia pointed out.

"No, but there are three," Callidora replied pensively. "Acamar's daughters; Soleil, Polaris, and Ascella. I do believe that Soleil is a Professor at Beauxbaton's.

Lysandra scowled at the mention of the three girls. "They shouldn't be considered family," she said in an angry tone of voice. They are the granddaughters of that seductress Elzire Cazalet. She was not faithful to her husband, Oberon Black."

Narcissa frowned at that. She had heard this accusation before when she was a young girl. Lysandra had a deep loathing for Oberon Black's widow and her son. She had idly wondered why but had put it out of her mind for years. Now she found her curiosity revived.

"This again," Violetta groaned. "Lysandra darling, just because Elzire attempted to seduce your husband, doesn't mean that her child and children are not of the House of Black."

"Father was a very handsome man," Cedrella said. "I am sure that Elzire was not the only woman to ever attempt to seduce him."

"Of course not, but she's different. Elzire was family through her marriage to Oberon," Lysandra argued.

Though slightly amused by Lysandra's distress, she could also appreciate the woman's distaste for a woman who would attempt to seduce her husband. Narcissa's own husband was incredibly handsome. She knew all too well that there were women out there who wished very much to take her place in Lucius's bed. "So we should consider Soleil, Polaris, or Ascella for potential brides for Mr. Lupin?" she asked the other ladies.

"It could not hurt to send a carefully worded missive to Melusine," Hesper said naming the mother of the three women in question. "She could tell us if her daughters are being courted and if not then perhaps we can open a dialogue with her to ascertain if she would welcome the idea of one of them marrying Mr. Lupin."

The other ladies nodded their agreement. "In the meantime we should remove Orion from Mr. Lupin's care," Violetta said.

"Ladies, I think that it is time to accept the facts. Whether you like it or not, Remus Lupin has been given the honor of raising Orion Black," Melania pushed. "Orion does not have God-parents and this is where we might show some influence. We need to pick a proper God-mother for him and two God-fathers. Considering how distressed all of you have been about Orion living with Mr. Lupin, I imagine that Lord Black and that Sirius would be willing to accommodate you if you could come up with some worthwhile candidates for God-parents."

"At least with proper God-parents, the child would have some protection from the beast," Violetta sniffed.

Lysandra nodded her agreement. "I recommend Cygnus be one of the God-father's," she stated.

Narcissa shook her head in the negative, "Absolutely not!" she exclaimed.

"Out of the question," Andromeda seconded her.

Lysandra scowled at them, "Why ever not?" she asked. "I would think you would be thrilled that I mentioned your father as a potential choice."

Andromeda shook her head while Narcissa chose to give a verbal response, "My father has already made it quite plain that he despises the new additions to the family. Naming him as a God-Parent for Orion, Eleanor, or Hermione would be unacceptable."

"He was a terrible God-Father to Regulus!" Cassiopeia sniffed. "He kept ignoring the boy in favor of trying to goad, prod, and push at Sirius instead. He would make a horrible God-Parent to any child."

Violetta scowled at her daughter. "You don't hold much loyalty for your nephew," she stated.

"I am not blinded by familial devotion," Cassiopeia shot back. "I know what Cygnus is, and a good man he is not."

Violetta glanced toward Narcissa and Andromeda as though expecting them to defend their father. She looked astounded when neither chose to speak in his defense. Narcissa almost laughed at Violetta's expression of surprised disdain. She knew what her father was. He was not a good man. Had her father been a kinder man, then Bellatrix would have been allowed to marry her soulmate. Instead, she had been forced by their father to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. Narcissa shuddered to think on what her eldest sister's life had been like. Parted from her soulmate, forced to marry a man she didn't love, then because that new husband was incapable of reproduction Bellatrix had been forced to accept his brother as a lover. Then Bellatrix had been introduced to the Dark Lord and at the insistence of their father and her husband she had been branded as one of his followers. Bella had gone on to do terrible things, but they were things she might never have done if their father had been a better man. The "what ifs" would choke her if she let them.

"I recommend Marius as a God-Parent for Orion," Cassiopeia suggest.

"Your brother is a Squib!" Violetta shrieked in outrage.

"Yes, and Orion's mother was a Muggle," Cassiopeia reminded her mother.

Narcissa nodded along seeing where Cassiopeia was coming from. "Marius is distinguished in the Muggle World and the Wizarding World," she said. "He would know how to help Orion navigate in both worlds. He is also likely to not come across as some sort of blood supremacist, which will appease Sirius and Mr. Lupin. Furthermore, Marius is raising Harry Potter and Mr. Lupin was a friend to James and Lily Potter. The idea of naming him God-father to Orion so that he might get to see Harry will intrigue him enough to agree."

Cassiopeia gave her a small smile, pride in her eyes. "Precisely dear," she said.

Melania waved her wand and parchment, a quill, and an ink well floated toward her. "Very well," she said picking up the quill and dipping it into the ink. "Marius seems an inspired choice," she said as she wrote his name down under a category that simply said Orion.

"His next God-parent needs to be a Wizard then," Lucretia pointed out.

"I agree," Callidora responded. "Marius would only be able to help Orion so far in the Wizarding World. He would need help from a Wizard."

"It needs to someone that both Sirius and Mr. Lupin will not consider a potential threat," Andromeda pointed out to them.

Narcissa nodded. "Sirius does not trust most of the House of Black," she sighed and held up her hand begging for silence when Hesper, Violetta, Lysandra, and Lucretia bristled at that. "I won't argue this. It is simply a fact. He does not trust most us, and so we must be careful in our selections."

Cassiopeia nodded her agreement as did Meliora Burke and Cedrella Weasley. "I think," began Cedrella. "that Lucretia's Ignatius should be considered as a potential God-Parent."

"My husband?" Lucretia asked in surprise.

Cedrella smiled. "Yes, I do believe that it would appease Sirius and Mr. Lupin. The Lord Prewett is known to be a kind and generous man. He has a fine reputation. House Prewett is a family with no associations with Dark Wizards and Dark Lords. Two sons of that house died as heroes in the last war fighting against Death Eaters."

"Yes, Fabian and Gideon," Narcissa mentioned. "I believe that Sirius and Mr. Lupin may have known them since the Prewett twins were in Gryffindor House. Though I do think that they graduated before Sirius began Hogwarts," she said remembering the handsome red-headed twins from her own school days. She remembered Bellatrix being tutored by Fabian when Bellatrix and Fabian were seventh year students. She remembered the way that Bellatrix used to look at Fabian when she thought no one was looking.

"Ignatius, it is then," Melania said and swiftly wrote his name beneath that of Marius. "Now what about a God-mother?"

Narcissa watched as the ladies began to argue over who might be a good candidate. When Olivia Macmillan was offered up as a possibility, Narcissa voiced her objection. "Olivia is my dear friend and she would make a fine God-mother, but I think that her past relationship with Sirius should be considered here."

Andromeda voiced her own agreement. "It would not be in good taste to have his former lover as God-mother to his child by another woman."

The others swiftly agreed and soon after the bickering started up again with more names being thrown about. Narcissa glanced at Andromeda and they shared a commiserating look before Narcissa threw in a candidate of her own, "What about Selene Lovegood?"

"Your sister-in-law?" Lucretia asked.

"Yes," Narcissa replied.

"Why isn't she married to that idiot who writes that magazine about imaginary animals?" Lysandra asked.

"The Quibble," Violetta supplied.

"The Quibbler," Narcissa corrected with a slight wince. "And yes, she is married to Xenophilius Lovegood, but I am not proposing Xenophilius be God-Parent. I am proposing that Selene be God-mother. She is intelligent," she pointedly ignored Violetta's mutterings that she couldn't be that intelligent to have married a twit like Xeno Lovegood. "she is poised, and she is a proud woman of House Malfoy."

This last caused the ladies to pause and think for a few moments. It was Andromeda that drove the idea home in all their minds. "Because Selene is married to Xenophilius Lovegood, Sirius would never consider her nefarious."

"Selene, it is," Melania said after sharing a look with each woman in the room. She wrote her name down beneath the Orion category. She then raised her head and looked each lady in the eye before continuing. "Now what about Eleanor and Hermione?"

At this Andromeda spoke up, "I have been named as a God-mother as well as Magical Guardian of both girls."

"You?" Violetta asked and it was clear that she did not approve.

"Lord Black thought it best," Andromeda said gently, and only her grip upon Narcissa's hand belied her ire with their great-grandmother.

Narcissa nodded her agreement. "A practical choice. You are the mother of a very talented daughter," she praised her sister. "Also, your marriage to a Muggleborn has put you in a great position to be able to understand Eleanor and Hermione, who both come from the Muggle World."

"Talented daughter?" Violetta asked.

"Nymphadora is a Metamorphmagus," Narcissa was delighted to inform Violetta. She loved her little niece and enjoyed being able to brag about her.

Violetta looked surprised and delighted at the prospect. Narcissa wondered if that would be enough to make Violetta to get over years of ingrained prejudice. Nymphadora was a Half-blood and Violetta had been born of House Bulstrode. The Bulstrode's looked down on anyone that was not a Pureblood.

"That is decided then," Melania said bringing them back on track. "What of the other arrangements?"

"Pollux Black has been named Godfather to Eleanor along with Septima Vector for her God-mother," Andromeda stated and watched as the other ladies nodded approval and the names were written down beneath Andromeda's.

"Vector?" Hesper murmured. "I recognize the name. There is a Vector who teaches at Hogwarts now. Arithmancy, yes?"

"Yes, that would be Septima. She was born Septima Pucey. She married Dardanos Vector after graduating from Hogwarts. He was killed some months after the wedding," Andromeda explained.

"What of the other girl?" Meliora asked. "Pollux has not told me who were named God-Parents for the other child," she admitted.

"I have been named God-mother for Hermione," Narcissa informed them. Her gray gaze dared the other ladies to speak a word against her being Hermione's second God-mother. Fortunately for them the other ladies didn't voice the slightest disapproval.

"And who is Hermione's God-father?" Meliora asked.

Narcissa watched her sister curiously as Andromeda looked to Melania and the two women seemed to hold a private silent conversation. At last it was Andromeda who chose to answer. "Sirius Black."

Narcissa couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as the other ladies began talking. Meliora, Lucretia, Cedrella, and Callidora seemed to approve of the idea while Hesper, Violetta, Lysandra, and Cassiopeia disapproved.

"I think it's perfect," Narcissa said and the other ladies stopped their arguing. "Sirius knows more about Muggles than most of us do and Pollux is a quintessential Pureblood Wizard. Hermione will get a more well-rounded view of the world with Andromeda, Sirius, and I as her God-Parents. And we should not forget that Andromeda is her Magical Guardian," she reminded them. The reminder that Sirius was not going to be the magical guardian of either of the two young heiresses seemed to appease the other ladies.

"Very well, and now for our last order of concern," Melania said and she winced. "Prospective brides for Sirius Black," she declared to the surprise of the other ladies.

"A bride for Siri?" Lucretia asked.

"Yes," Melania said. "His health is almost recovered and it is the desire of Lord Black that Sirius have the right sort of wife. Twice now, Sirius has managed to have children out of wed-lock. Both sons have been legitimized, but we don't want any other chances of illegitimate children."

Hesper sighed. "While we are at Blackmoor, we should examine the family tapestry to see if there any other children of House Black that we do not know about."

There were a few snickers and nods of agreement at that. The family tapestry that was displayed at Blackmoor was made of ancient magic that was very much like the magic used for their portraits today. The tree was self-updating and one could not use magic on it to hide anything from view. Narcissa was grateful for that last fact, since there had been some in the family who had accused her mother Druella of having had an affair to produce Narcissa. However, the tree at Blackmoor proved that Narcissa was the product of Cygnus Black III and Druella Black.

"Lord Black feels that marriage will help to settle Sirius," Melania went on to express.

Lucretia laughed at that. Narcissa didn't blame her. It was hard to imagine Sirius handling an arranged marriage well. Oh, she could imagine him happily married and being a devoted husband and father. Despite these two instances of Sirius having children out of wed-lock she knew that Sirius was not a cad. It was true he rarely lacked in female attention, but this was due more to his striking good looks and natural charm. Women came running to him, he rarely had to work for a woman's attention. She remembered when it used to bother him the great attention that girls gave him. She could easily imagine that it sometimes still bothered him. Sirius wanted love and happiness, he always had. All those girls flocking to him gave others the wrong impression of him. It made people believe he was some sort of womanizer. He wasn't. Sirius had been tragically in love with Leonis's mother. She wondered if perhaps he still was in love with Olivia. It was one reason why she rejected the idea of her friend as Orion's God-mother. Orion's mother had been a one night affair when Sirius had been worn down and in need of comfort and even then, it had been Orion's mother, a woman named Sylvia, who had initiated their night of lovemaking.

"I believe that Sirius would be a devoted husband, to the right woman," Narcissa defended her cousin. "Let us do our best to find him the right woman then."

This sparked intense debate with the ladies naming and then ruling out some of the ladies. "No, she's just barely out of Hogwarts," Andromeda argued about one choice.

"She's a great beauty," Hesper argued.

"Yes, but she's also a child in comparison to Sirius," Andromeda pointed out.

"She's not that many years younger than he is. He's only 28," Hesper insisted.

"Yes, but he's also spent six years in Azkaban," Narcissa snapped. "Despite how Andromeda and I begged for a trial for him, he spent years there," she scowled at the plate of biscuits as though it had personally insulted her beloved Lucius. "He needs a woman who can help shoulder that burden. Who can help him carry that weight."

Andromeda agreed. "Most of you have not tried to know who he is now. You keep judging him by the fifteen-year-old boy he once was. Most of you have not even seen him since he turned sixteen and went to live with the Potter's," she reminded them. "He's not that fifteen-year-old boy."

"Then who would you suggest for a bride for him?" Hesper demanded of them.

Andromeda seemed to flounder for a response then. Narcissa did not blame her. It was hard to think of a woman of appropriate age and strength of character who could be a good helpmate to Sirius.

He needed more than that though, Narcissa realized. What her cousin needed was a pretty woman who was a damsel-in-distress. Such a damsel would appeal to Sirius's heroic tendencies. She also had to have a strong character to be able to be a proper partner for him. She had to have a personality that was engaging or Sirius would grow bored of her and come to resent being married to her. He would already not be thrilled with the idea of an arranged marriage as it was. Perhaps if it could be spun in such a way that despite the arrangement she was his choice. That could work. Still such a lady was hard to come by.

She frowned in thought for several moments as the other ladies talked about their own ideas. Her Great-Grandmother wanted him to marry Hyacinth Bulstrode and Andromeda was arguing against it because he was already related to the Bulstrode's through Violetta. It was as she idly listened to her Great-grandmother and Andromeda arguing, with a few side comments thrown in by the other ladies, that she seized upon the perfect candidate. "Alicia Abbott," she said.

"Hmm?" Callidora and Cedrella responded

"What?" Melania asked.

"Who?" demanded Hesper, Violetta, and Lysandra.

"Alicia Abbott?" Andromeda asked of her.

Narcissa smiled. "Alicia Abbot was born into the House of Vaisey. She was sorted into Slytherin House. She was a classmate of Sirius's, though I doubt he noticed her. He rarely looked at Slytherin's back then," she explained.

"I seem to recall a bit of the Abbott family scandal involving their treatment of her and her child," Cassiopeia said. "She married Johnathon Abbott and had a child with him, but Johnathon died before the birth of the child and while she was a fresh widow and pregnant with a child of House Abbott, they tossed her out."

"They tossed her out?" Lucretia asked in a horrified tone of voice.

"Oh yes," Meliora said picking up the tale. "The Head of House Abbott had approved the match on paper, but apparently, he had never liked the fact that Johnathon had wanted to marry her. I have heard it said that Lord Abbott hated her because she was a Slytherin, while other rumors have said that he disliked her due to some slight he once suffered from House Vaisey. It is no secret that the current Lord Abbott often accused House Vaisey of being Death Eaters in hiding during the war."

"But to toss her out while she was pregnant with a child of House Abbott?" Lucretia asked still clearly horrified.

Cassiopeia nodded her agreement. "Yes, it is terrible," she said. "Alaric Vaisey, Alicia's brother, stepped in immediately and gave her a home for herself and her child, but Lord Abbott has proclaimed far and wide that he will not recognize Alicia's child as being a member of his House. He insists that the little girl is not Johnathon's."

There were gasps at that bit of news. "Is there any truth to his claim?" Hesper asked.

"None," Cassiopeia assured. "I have seen little Hannah and she resembles both her mother and Johnathon Abbott."

"There are potions that could have made the child resemble Johnathon, it does not make Lord Abbott's assertion a lie," Hesper argued.

"Then perhaps we should rule her out?" Cedrella asked.

"No," Narcissa insisted. "I think this scandal is actually the sort of thing that would draw Sirius to her. It's a mystery of sorts."

"And she's a damsel in distress. Either she's guilty of taking a lover and the child is not Johnathon Abbott's or it is and Lord Abbott has been unscrupulous toward her,' Andromeda stated.

"He was unscrupulous regardless since she's been denied her stipend and everything that was settled upon her by Johnathon in his Last Will and Testament," Cassiopeia pointed out.

"But if she's truly a scarlet woman," Hesper protested.

Melania cut her off then, "Mother," she said addressing her mother-in-law, "I believe that we can approach Alicia Abbott about this and if she is interested in clearing her name and that of her child then she will cooperate with us."

Hesper seemed appeased by this. "Very well, but if the child proves to be other than an Abbott then we must forget this woman as a prospect for our Sirius."

"Agreed," Melania said and Narcissa likewise voiced her consent.

"Narcissa, since you have championed this woman's cause, you should be the one to approach her," Callidora suggested.

Narcissa gave her consent and then the ladies slowly diverged into other topics of interest within the family. It was agreed upon that they should check the family tapestry that hung in Blackmoor because it could not be tampered with to hide anything from them. If there were any more children of the House of Black that they did not know about then they would be revealed by the tapestry. Narcissa hoped that there were no more horrible surprises awaiting them as she followed Cassiopeia from the lounge to check the tapestry.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: The Ladies of House Black examine the family Tapestry at Blackmoor._


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44: Tapestry

Blackmoor, Essex, England

February 1, 1987

Cassiopeia paused before the doors that led into the large lounge that was dominated by the family tapestry. The lounge only held a few pieces of furniture and a coffee table. The rest of the space was dominated by the beautiful tapestry that hung from ceiling to the floor and dominated all the walls of the room. It was a beautiful piece of magic, one that few knew how to reproduce nowadays. The ancient masters had kept the secret of how to make the tapestries sentient enough to update themselves. The Blackmoor Tapestry was important to the Black family because it was keyed to their blood. It would update with each birth of a child and it didn't matter if the child was a Squib or even the great-great grandchild of a squib that had been cast out of their family.

She had stood before this tapestry just seven years ago. She had cradled Leonis close to her chest then and had wept in relief that the Tapestry showed Regulus Arcturus Black to be dead and Leonis Regulus Black to be alive. It meant that their ruse had worked. Leonis would be safe and the tapestry would not reveal their secret. The blood adoption had rendered Leonis a new entity. He had ceased to be Regulus and the tapestry had recognized that.

Now as she looked at the Tapestry she chided herself that she had not bothered to properly examine it before. The lineage of Phineus Nigellus Black II was displayed before her and if she had paid attention to this years ago then she and the Lord Black could have approached the Branstone family about young Eleanor. She pursed her lips then. Arcturus would have taken Eleanor from her family then. The girl would have been an infant and would have no memories of their care or neglect. She couldn't fault him for the idea to take Eleanor from her family as an infant. She still thought that he was foolish to leave Eleanor with a few Squibs and Muggles now. Eleanor's Grandmother, Corinne Branstone, was a problem. The woman loved her granddaughter, but Cassiopeia could see that the love the woman had for her didn't transcend her own fears. Corinne wanted Eleanor to learn how to be 'normal' of all things. She wanted the child to stop being a Witch and become a Muggle instead. Corinne's latest correspondence with Petunia had been full of questions about magic spells that could take the magic out of her granddaughter so that the girl could have a 'good life'. It had infuriated her when Petunia had shared that bit of knowledge over tea while their boys played. Petunia had been at a loss as to what to do about Corinne's attitude.

Cassiopeia liked her sister-in-law. Petunia was a loving mother to her son and her nephew and she was a good fit with Marius. She was devoted to her brother and Cassiopeia appreciated her. She liked that Petunia did not let magic intimidate her. She thought that perhaps that came from the younger woman's childhood of being raised side by side with a Witch. Lily Potter had been considered a powerful Witch and Cassiopeia was sure that Petunia would have been just as powerful if she had not been born a Squib instead.

She frowned as she stared at the name Corinne Branstone on the tapestry. She needed to talk with Arcturus about the woman. The love that she had for her granddaughter was turning toxic. The woman was not even allowing Eleanor to have a House-Elf to act as Nanny and Bodyguard. It was absurd. A Wizard or Witch who wanted to hurt their family could apparate to the Branstone home at any time and kidnap Eleanor, or worse, and there was nothing that Corinne Branstone could do about it. The woman's fear of magic was becoming a problem and if Arcturus didn't choose a good course of action to stop the woman's foolishness then she would step in and do it herself.

"I still think it was stupid of you to have allowed Enid to marry that Mr. Corner," she heard her aunt Lysandra protest. She turned away from the descendants of Phineus Black II and focused on Lysandra and Callidora. Her cousin looked annoyed by her mother's venting of her opinion. She didn't blame her. She had grown up close to Callidora and Cedrella. She and Callidora were born in the same year, and Cedrella had been a year behind them. The three women had spent most of their lives bonding over how their mother's drove them crazy in one way or another.

"Mother, Enid was in love with Raphael," Callidora said with exaggerated patience as she defended her daughter's right to marry for love instead of politics. "It was a good match. They have two beautiful children and grandchildren."

Lysandra sniffed. "A Corner. She could have done better. She could have married a Rowle, a Selwyn, or even a Flint would have been better than a Corner."

Cassiopeia smirked as she joined the fray. "Raphael Corner might not be a Lord of House but he is of House Avery. In fact, it is quite probable that either Raphael or his son Alexander will be the next Lord Avery since Old Avery is the last male of the Avery name."

Lysandra frowned at that. "I was not aware that Corner was of the House of Avery."

"Raphael's mother was Lucinda Avery," Callidora informed her. "Not that it matters. Raphael is devoted to Enid. He worships the ground my daughter walks on and that was more than enough for Harfang and I to approve of their match."

Lysandra frowned at that and then looked back to the tree. "Enid's boy, Alexander, he married well. The Boot family is a noble house, even if I dislike how closely aligned that House has stood with Albus Dumbledore in the past."

Cassiopeia could not disagree with that. She was not fond of Dumbledore. She was intelligent enough to know that the man was manipulative. That was obvious after he didn't insist on Sirius having a trial and with how high handed he was in placing Harry with Petunia instead of with his magical kin. That Dumbledore got around the law and was not punished for placing Harry with Petunia still irritated her. Dumbledore was too powerful and too cunning. They could not trust him because he was not one of them. He never would be. He'd rather subjugate them than work toward a common goal and she was not honestly sure that they would be any better in that regard. Dumbledore should be subjugated by their house or put out of the way permanently. He was too much of a danger.

"I have not met little Michael," Lysandra mused as she tapped on his name on the tapestry. "I'll have to remedy that while I am still in England," she said simply. Then she turned her attention back to the tree and focused on Enid's daughter Katheryn. She scowled at the name scrawled beside Katheryn's. "Andrew Cornfoot. Not the Cornfoot that own TerrorTours?"

Cassiopeia couldn't hide her amusement at Lysandra's ire. TerrorTours was a very successful travel agency. Their main office was found at 59 Diagon Alley. They specialized in adventure tourism, offering such thrilling getaways as Vampire-owned castles for rent in Transylvania, trips along the Zombie Trail, and Cruises in the Bermuda Triangle among other things. The company did waive any responsibility for injuries or deaths resulting from the vacations. Cassiopeia had taken a trip along the Zombie Trail when she was younger. It had been an interesting trip.

"Yes mother," Callidora said simply. "Andrew owns the family business that was started by his family two centuries ago."

Lysandra glared at her daughter then. "I have not met their son either," she jabbed her finger at the name Stephen Andrew Cornfoot.

"That is not my fault," Callidora snapped. "You have been gallivanting throughout the Mediterranean for the last ten years. You haven't bothered to visit."

Cassiopeia thought that their mother's removing themselves from England and living on their island while touring the Mediterranean in search of ancient magics was a blessing really. She and her own mother, Violetta, could hardly be in the same room without it resulting into a scathing competition of who could insult the other more.

"I'll see him before I leave. If I dislike his situation then I shall remove him from his parents," Lysandra insisted.

"You most certainly shall not!" Callidora snapped. "That boy is protected as a scion of the House of Longbottom. You have no jurisdiction over him."

"He has Black blood," Lysandra said snidely. "Or did you forget your own heritage?"

"Black blood, mother, not Yaxley," Callidora said with such saccharine sweetness that Cassiopeia wanted to applaud her.

Lysandra huffed and turned away stalking toward Melania to no doubt petition for Stephen's removal from his loving parents. Cassiopeia reached out to Callidora and placed a hand on her arm and gave it a small squeeze. The two women shared a look that spoke volumes of just how much they despised that their mothers had chosen to involve themselves in family politics.

"I have neglected Michael and Stephen a bit since taking Neville from Augusta," Callidora admitted then.

"You should take Michael and Stephen for a few weeks," Cassiopeia suggested. "Neville should get to know them better anyway. They are his closest cousins by blood. He does very well with Leonis but they are not first cousins. It would be good for Neville to become closer to Michael and Stephen."

Callidora nodded. "Yes, and I need Michael and Stephen to know that they are loved as much as Neville."

The two women then approached Cedrella who was frowning at the tapestry. Cassiopeia's brow furrowed as she stared at the Crouch line. Callidora and Cedrella's youngest sister had been married off against her will to Caspar Crouch. It had been a bad personal match but a good political one for the House of Black. Charis had been miserable and had hated her husband. Despite that they had three children – Bartemius Crouch Sr. the current Lord Crouch, Celeste Smith nee Crouch, and Anthea Fawley nee Crouch.

"I have never met Zacharias nor Cordelia," Cedrella admitted to them then. "They are Charis's Great-Grandchildren and I have not met them."

Cassiopeia followed perused the line of Celeste Smith nee Crouch until she saw the name of her only grandchild, Zacharias Nathanial Smith. She then repeated the process with Anthea Fawley nee Crouch until she saw her only grandchild, Cordelia Lysandra Yaxley. She sighed. Cedrella sounded so mournful. She really could not stand it. "You have a large brood of your own grandchildren to handle, Cedrella," she reminded the woman. "It is understandable that you've been a bit busy."

This caused Cedrella to laugh. "They are a handful. Especially those twins of Arthur's."

Callidora scowled. "Neville fears them," she pointed out causing her sister to wince. The only time the twins had been invited to Gracewood Hall they had terrorized Neville.

"They were punished for that," Cedrella said. "I am not honestly sure it did much good though. Molly alternates between being disappointed in them and then doting upon them. They remind her of her brothers I think."

"Transference is not a good thing," Cassiopeia supplied even as she remembered Fabian and Gideon Prewett, the twin born younger brothers of Molly Weasley nee Prewett. Lucretia had wept many bitter tears over the loss of her nephews. She had been exceedingly fond of the boys. She vaguely recalled that Bellatrix used to blush when one of the Prewett boys would look at her. She shook her head to clear it of thoughts of the dead and the damned. The Prewett brothers were dead and Bellatrix was damned to Azkaban and deserved to be there. Oh, but sometimes when she thought of what Bella had been like as a child and a young teenager, so beautiful and fierce, it made her want to weep bitter tears.

"Oh, Rommie look!" Narcissa called out to her sister Andromeda Tonks.

Cassiopeia moved over to Narcissa's side as well, curious as to what had attracted her protégé's notice. She was soon watching Narcissa's finger trail down the lineage of Arcturus Black I. He had two children and it was the second child, the daughter named Aster that Narcissa was so worked up about. Aster had married Aldrich Nott. She blinked in surprise at that. She followed the line down further. Aster and Aldrich had a single son named Beornraed Nott. Beornraed likewise had a single son named Cantankerous Nott. Cantankerous Nott had married the beautiful but fragile Alektra Malfoy. Their son was the powerful and imposing Orran Nott who now was sitting in Azkaban prison. Orran's only living child was Theodore Nott the young Lord Nott. Theodore was also one of Narcissa's Wards or as Cassiopeia preferred it "'Cissa's Menagerie".

"I wasn't aware that Theodore was a descendant of our house," Andromeda admitted to them as her finger trailed over Theodore's name.

His name seemed aflame for a moment before it settled. Little effects like that made Cassiopeia even more curious about the magics that went into weaving the tapestry. "I rarely contemplate the House of Nott," Cassiopeia admitted. "I cannot understand how Aster could have married into that House let alone Alektra Malfoy. Cantankerous Nott was a vile man. Poor Alektra must have suffered in his clutches."

She remembered that Alektra was four years older than her. She was still a beautiful thing. She had, in her youth, often been compared to delicate flowers; lovely but in need of great care. Cantankerous Nott was not the sort of man to give a woman great care. It was little wonder that Alektra had not protested Theodore being raised by her Great-Nephew Lucius instead of by herself. Alektra probably felt she couldn't keep up with a rambunctious child. Cassiopeia was grateful that she could keep up with Leonis.

"I was not aware of his connection to us," Narcissa admitted a little ashamed. "I should have researched it. I should do that with Blaise as well. I know the Rosier side of his family but not much about the Zabini's."

"It couldn't hurt," Cassiopeia encouraged. "I remember his father. Strong, striking man. He had a good presence. No one ignored Julien Zabini when he entered a room. You felt it in your bones that the man was a predator. I have heard his brother is much the same."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, he is," she admitted. "I send reports about Blaise to his uncle. The man didn't want to raise Blaise as his own but he does care for his brother's child. I think his aversion is Claire. He didn't want Blaise because that meant dealing with Claire."

Andromeda frowned. "It doesn't say much for Blaise's uncle, but it is to our gain. We get to have Blaise and he gets to know his nephew through reports and any letters that Blaise may ever choose to send him."

Cassiopeia nodded her agreement. She was quite fond of Blaise Zabini the Heir Rosier. Blaise had become the Heir Rosier in 1980 when his maternal uncle, Evan Rosier, had died. Hector Rosier the Lord Rosier had declared that his only grandson would be the Heir Rosier and succeed him as the Lord of the House. This had thrilled Blaise's mother, Claire, right up until she had come to understand that she would be bypassed as the Regent of the House and would never have access to the vaults. As far as Cassiopeia knew, Claire and Hector had not spoken a single word to one another since.

The three women drifted over slightly to stare at the part of the tree that listed the children of Atlas Black. Atlas had been the grandson of Arcturus Black I. Cassiopeia followed the line of Atlas's first son, Oberon, down until she was staring at the three girls that were of some debate earlier. Soleil, Polaris, and Ascella Black were the granddaughters of Oberon Black. She didn't know much about the girls because they lived in France and Cassiopeia had rarely bothered with the descendants of Arcturus Black I. Now she wished that she had more information than she did.

She knew that Soleil was Beauxbaton's Transfiguration Mistress. Her skill was said to outreach that of Minerva McGonagall, a woman who was hailed as one of the greats in that field. The girl was not married and the last she had heard the girl had little care to ever marry. Cassiopeia thought that she might like Soleil very well if she ever had the opportunity to get to know her.

She knew more about Polaris than of Soleil and Ascella. Polaris was a brazen beauty who had a reputation for charm and sophistication. She was sure the girl had many lovers, but she was discreet. It was a relief that the girl knew discretion and didn't flaunt her excesses. She was sure that the beautiful, seductive Polaris would be chosen by the others to attempt to seduce Remus Lupin into matrimony. It was a mistake, she was sure. Remus was a Werewolf. A woman like Polaris would come across as a predator to him. It would earn his aggression more than his romantic interest.

Ascella was the gentle one, if she recalled correctly. Gentle, kind, but not a pushover. The girl was decisive and didn't stray from her goals. This was the girl that she would vote for to attempt to seduce Lupin. She probably had the better mix of strength and softness to beguile the Werewolf. The problem was that both Lupin and the Wolf had to be entranced by the woman they chose. Soleil would intrigue Lupin but never entice the Wolf. Polaris would be a disaster because of the Wolf. Ascella would intrigue them both. A far better choice.

"Andromeda! Narcissa!" Cassiopeia's mother, Violetta, called to them. "Why didn't you tell me that Bellatrix had a child?"

Cassiopeia heard Narcissa gasp in shock beside her. The other ladies fell silent and everyone was staring from Violetta to Andromeda and Narcissa and back again.

"What are you talking about?" Andromeda asked.

Violetta sniffed. "It says right here on the tree that Bellatrix has a son," she announced.

Cassiopeia moved at once to her mother's side and the other ladies of the room seemed to move a moment after her, crowding around Violetta and Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia easily found Bellatrix's name upon the tree and gasped aloud when she slowly trailed her finger down from Bellatrix's name to that of Scorpius Apollo Lestrange. His name lit up, aflame, after she ran her fingers over his name. The other ladies began to murmur their surprise and their outrage that Bellatrix had never told them.

"The House of Lestrange should have informed us!" Melania said in outrage.

It was truly a horrible breach of etiquette that the Lestrange family had not informed them that Bellatrix had given birth to a child. Furthermore, why would Bellatrix not have bragged about it? She had spent years married to a man she didn't love. She had been discouraged and angry at her lack of an heir. Surely once she was pregnant she would have bragged to the family about it. "We may never know why she didn't reveal it," Cassiopeia said.

"I think I know," Narcissa said softly. "Look at his birthdate," she directed the other ladies. "It reads October the thirty-first of nineteen hundred and seventy-nine. She was probably still in half-mourning for Uncle Orion. Then there were her duties to the Dark Lord," she said the last with disgust. Cassiopeia was pleased to see that Narcissa's disgust over Bellatrix's loyalty to the Dark Lord was shared by the other ladies of the room. "Then there was the death of Regulus as we entered mourning for him. Then in the following March, Lord Black declared the family to be the enemy of her Dark Lord."

"So, you think that she was withholding telling us because she didn't trust us?" Cassiopeia asked bluntly.

Andromeda sighed. "She was a loyal and devoted follower of the Dark Lord. She bred that son to follow in his footsteps. To become a soldier for him or worse," she said.

Narcissa shivered then. "Oh, sweet merciful," she trailed off as a hand raised to her throat, a sure sign that she was distressed. "Bellatrix was willing to murder children. She was happy about helping her Lord. We, we have to find Scorpius and save him."

Violetta frowned at that. "Even at her trial it was revealed that she had not harmed Neville Longbottom," she argued.

Cassiopeia sighed then. Her mother had never wanted to believe that one of her blood could have willingly served Voldemort let alone gone happily along with the idea of harming children. "The vows she swore upon her majority to serve the House of Black and protect the children of our blood would have warned her against harming Neville," she explained and then she shared a look with Callidora. "I have seen Neville's Elf," she said gently to Callidora. "It is Jint, Bella's Elf."

"Jint," Andromeda whispered the name of the Elf.

There was a pop and the women whirled toward the source, a few had drawn their wands and had leveled it on the little Elf now standing in the center of the room. "Mistress Andromeda called for Jint?" the Elf asked her with warmth and excitement in his eyes.

Cassiopeia glanced at Andromeda and watched her Great-Niece swallow hard. She placed a supportive hand on Andromeda's back and gently rubbed the woman's back to soothe her. "Jint, we would like to know how you came to be bonded to the little Lord Longbottom?"

The warmth fled from Jint's eyes and tears began to form. "Jint's Mistress Bella orders it. She severed the bond between herself and Jint and ordered that Jint was to bond to the little one so that Jint could take him away and protect him from the other bad peoples who were in the house. Jint obeyed his Mistress and he loves Master Neville."

"Oh Merlin!" Melania whispered in horror. There were other mumbles of shock and dread at what Bellatrix had done. Cassiopeia mulled it over and shivered. Bellatrix had not been completely sane before the severing of the bond, but the horrible pain and loneliness caused by the severing must have made her mental condition worse. Added to that was the fact that the Auror's had held Bellatrix in Azkaban before her trial. It was little wonder that her Great-Niece had slipped between catatonic and deranged during her trial.

"What can you tell us about Scorpius Lestrange?" Narcissa demanded of her sister's former Elf.

Jint looked at Narcissa and gave her a sad smile. "Jint has not seen young Master Scorpius since he was bonded to Master Neville," he told her.

"Did Bellatrix give birth to Master Scorpius?" she asked of the Elf.

Jint looked then to Cassiopeia. "No. Mistress Bella was never pregnant. Just after Lord Black declared his family against the Dark Lord, Mistress Bella and mean Master Rodolphus brought home a child. They did a ritual upon him," Jint explained.

"Blood adoption," Cassiopeia whispered. "Do you know where they got the child?"

"No," Jint answered. "It was mean Master Rodolphus that brought the child to Mistress Bella. She was unhappy at first, but soon liked the idea about the child. She offered the child to the Dark Lord. She promised little Master Scorpius to him."

Cassiopeia placed a gentling hand upon Narcissa as the other woman whimpered. "We must locate him," Narcissa insisted. "I always thought Theodoric Lestrange an evil sadist. He's the sort that would sympathize with the Dark Lord's ideals. I find it amazing he was not a marked Death Eater himself."

"No, he just gave up his sons to the cause," Andromeda said with derision in her tone. "He's a disgusting man, I pity Amaryllis Parkinson for marrying him."

Cassiopeia inclined her head in agreement. "Jint, could you locate Master Scorpius?"

"Jint can try, but young Master might be hidden behind family wards," he admitted.

"Find him if you can!" Cassiopeia directed.

Melania began to move away from the group then. "Get comfortable ladies," she called out to them as she strode purposefully toward the door. "I think it is time that we involved Lord Black in our endeavors. He needs to know about Scorpius," she said before she left the room to go call her husband to Blackmoor.

Cassiopeia frowned then and looked to the other ladies. "Search this tapestry," she insisted firmly. "We need to see if there are any other children of our house unaccounted for."

Narcissa and Andromeda immediately obeyed her and began to search over their own lineage, the descendants of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode.

Cassiopeia waited until the other ladies began searching lines before she chose to search the line of Castor Black, son of Arcturus Black I and Dahlia Brown. Everything was as she expected it to be but she frowned at the names of Perseus Rigel Black and Corvus Saros Black. The two boys were born a few months after Leonis and they were twin born sons of Rigel Black. She didn't know a single thing about them and it was suddenly quite infuriating to her. She would make a note of it and demand of Arcturus that they begin to close ranks around the children of their lineage whether they bore the name Black or not. These children were their future, they needed to be properly cultivated.

* * *

 _I hope you have enjoyed some of the plotting of the ladies and some of the plot twists in this chapter. Next Chapter: Scorpius. In which we meet Scorpius Lestrange and we get a glimpse of what his life has been like in the Lestrange home._


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45: Scorpius

Lestrange Manor, Cumbria, England

February 6, 1987

Scorpius shook his head in the negative as he backed away from the towering form of his grandfather, Theodoric Lestrange. "I can't," he whispered.

"Can't," his grandfather sneered. "There is no room for that word in our vocabulary," his grandfather snarled. "You mean you won't!"

Scorpius felt a surge of anger crest through his whole being as he met the hazel eyes of Theodoric Lestrange. "Fine!" he snapped. "I won't then! I won't do it and I won't let you make me!"

He cried out when Theodoric backhanded him across the face. Scorpius stumbled to his knees and he hated himself for falling. When would he learn that he was not as strong as his grandfather, at least, he wasn't as strong as the man was in the physical sense? Scorpius's magical core was already greater than his grandfather's and it was still growing. Theodoric Lestrange often beat him, insisting that the beatings would help his magic grow stronger within him. Scorpius could not deny that he felt it working. His magic reacted to each beating by healing him and then surging stronger than before. It was a horrible ancient practice of some of the darker families to abuse their children to make them stronger. Still, he wondered if the dark families were so great then why did Lord Voldemort fall to a child from a family of Light Magic Practitioners?

"You know the incantation," Theodoric snapped. "Now you will point that wand at this filthy mongrel and you will cast the spell!"

Scorpius stared first at his hand that still gripped the Aspen wand that his Grandfather had given him. He was told that this wand had belonged to Rolant Lestrange. Theodoric had been impressed that Scorpius could make the wand obey him. Apparently, not a single member of House Lestrange had been able to do so after Rolant's death. Scorpius had looked up information on Rolant in the family library and discovered that the man had been a member of the elitist dueling club "The Silver Spears." The club only accepted duelists who owned an Aspen wand. Rolant was considered a legendary duelist. He didn't know what it said about him that the wand obeyed his will. His grandfather thought it meant that he would become a great duelist, a warrior to serve his beloved Dark Lord.

The specter of the Dark Lord had visited them twice in the last two years. He had heard the specter tell Theodoric to train him, to make him strong so that he would be able to properly serve. Scorpius didn't want to serve a specter. He wanted nothing to do with the man whose actions had ensured that his parents ended up in Azkaban Prison. His parents could be there with him but instead, they had obeyed the Dark Lord and so they were being punished. That is what his grandmother had told him. His Grandmother, Amaryllis Lestrange nee Parkinson did not approve of him being trained as a warrior for the Dark Lord. She had engaged in many arguments against it but Theodoric had beaten her and now she remained silent on the matter. Scorpius would do as he was told or he would be beaten. Well, he would be beaten even if he did do what he was told. He figured it was better to stand up for what he wanted than to blindly obey.

"I refuse!" Scorpius proclaimed.

"You little fool!" Theodoric snarled. Then he turned his wand upon the form of the little puppy dog that sat on the floor looking at them with growing fear. "Cruci," Theodoric declared but got no further because Scorpius suddenly moved and knocked into his legs forcing the older wizard to stumble and cease his incantation.

Scorpius then changed course and raced the few steps to the puppy dog and picked him up, cradling the animal in his arms. "I said NO!" he yelled and his magic seemed to spread out from him. The picture frames began to tremble on the walls and several of the portraits of family members fled their frames, seeking shelter in other areas of the house. Theodoric took a menacing step toward him only to suddenly find himself flung back against the nearest wall. The magic coming from Scorpius pinned him there.

"Stay away!" Scorpius cried and the dog whimpered in his arms. "You're a monster and I hate you! I HATE YOU!" he screamed at his grandfather.

Theodoric snarled back at him but he was unable to move from the wall, unable to take a single step toward Scorpius.

A moment later the form of his grandmother appeared in the doorway. He had not heard her approach. "Scorpius!" she exclaimed. "Darling you must stop this now. Remember what I taught you, how to calm yourself and reign your magic in?" Amaryllis urged him.

Scorpius frowned at that. The thing about magic was that it was always alive and it wanted to be unleashed, it wanted to be free. Why did Witches and Wizards think that magic could lay dormant?

Her worried voice kept urging him to reign in his magic. She sounded frightened and Scorpius hated to do anything that upset his grandmother. She was as much Theodoric's victim as he was. The first time he had won Scorpius's compliance in casting dark curse was because the man had tied up his grandmother and beat her in front of him until he did what he was told. He had thought himself a monster for casting the blood boiling curse and he had been inconsolable for weeks.

Slowly he began to pull the magic back. The picture frames stopped rattling on the walls and a moment later Theodoric was no longer pinned to the wall. Scorpius swiftly decided that releasing his grandfather was a mistake because the man came charging at him. He cringed then and closed his eyes tight ready to accept the blow that he knew was coming but then he heard the swishing of skirts and the cry of his grandmother. "Theodoric no!" Scorpius opened his eyes to see his Grandmother had gotten between him and Theodoric.

"Gran!" Scorpius cried out even as Theodoric's fist connected with her cheek. He heard the snap of breaking bones and watched his grandmother fall to her knees. It felt like something unlocking inside of him. He pointed his wand at Theodoric and said the incantation for the blood boiling curse. The man fell to his knees a moment later and screams erupted from his throat. He took a step toward the man feeling righteous anger mingle with horror as he watched the man who had tortured him and his Grandmother suffer. He released his hold on the pup who swiftly ran to a corner of the room and tried to hide there, curling in on itself and whimpering in fear. Then he felt arms close around him and pull him close. He tensed briefly but didn't struggle once he caught the scent of his grandmother's preferred perfume.

She rocked him back and forth and whispered "I'm sorry darling, so sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. You shouldn't have ever had to do this," she mumbled she was sorry over and over and slowly Scorpius relaxed against her. He refused to end the curse and she didn't ask it of him. Instead, the two of them cuddled together on the floor of Theodoric's favored lounge while the man slowly died in agony.

Blackmoor, Essex, England

February 6, 1987

Sirius stood before the great family tapestry and stared at the names that trailed down from his own. Leonis Regulus Black trailed from his attachment to Olivia Greengrass. Orion Remus Black trailed from his attachment to Sylvia de Rais. He let his fingers trail across the names of his two sons and smiled as their names seemed to burn. He liked that about the tapestry. He wondered what other magics the tapestry held. Surely a few neat fireworks and the ability to keep track of their bloodline was not all. He wondered if there was some way the tree could be coaxed into giving up more secrets. He then moved over to where the tree showed his closest cousins and stared hard at Bellatrix's name. His finger trailed down to her son and he watched the name Scorpius Apollo Lestrange as it seemed to burn. "Why not Rodolphus?" Sirius asked aloud.

"I beg your pardon?" His Great-Grandfather, Pollux, asked of him. Pollux was also the Great-Grandfather of Bellatrix.

"The boy is named Scorpius Apollo Lestrange," Sirius began. "First born sons are traditionally given the middle name of their father."

"Your first born does not bear the name Sirius," Pollux reminded him.

Sirius acknowledged the strike of that barb but refused to allow Pollux to see how much it had hurt him that they had kept Leonis from him. "He was named to honor Reggie, I have no problem with that," he said. It was a lie. Sometimes he feared that bearing the name Regulus would ensure that fate would play the boy a bad hand. Every Regulus in the Black family seemed to live a troubled life. His little brother certainly had.

"You have a point though," Pollux said as he came to stand beside him to stare at Scorpius's name on the tapestry. "Rodolphus Lestrange was an arrogant man," he mused. "He would have wanted his child named after him. So, this must be a bit of rebellion on Bella's part."

"She hated him, didn't she?" Sirius said. He had not paid much attention to his older cousin and her betrothal when he was younger. He only cared about himself and his friends back then. Bella was eight years older than he was. He was ten-years-old when she was forced by the family to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. He couldn't have saved her from that. It didn't mean he didn't feel some sadness for her, however fleeting. He did still remember when his proud cousin had taken a curse meant for him and had stood up to the Carrow twins saying that those twins would never be half the Wizards that he and Reggie would grow up to be. She had been beautiful then. So proud, powerful, and kind. Well, kind to him and Reggie. He, like Narcissa, didn't know when Bellatrix became lost to them. He supposed it must have been at some point after she was married to Lestrange.

"Yes," Pollux sighed. "A marriage contract had been on the table with House Lestrange since Lycoris refused to marry after Marrick Lestrange killed her fiancée Oliver Bones," Pollux explained. "The Late Lord Black agreed to a marriage contract of a future heiress of House Black to convince Marrick Lestrange to not push his right to marry Lycoris. She was threatening to kill herself if she was forced to wed Marrick Lestrange. She had been deeply in love with Oliver. She vowed to never marry after that and so she didn't."

Sirius nodded slowly. This was a bit of family history that he hadn't heard in many years, and never to this degree of detail. "So, Bellatrix as the first heiress of the House Black in her generation was betrothed to Rodolphus Lestrange," he said.

Pollux nodded. "We hoped that Rodolphus would be a kind husband. We hoped that his mother would have a better influence on him. Theodoric is a hard and horrible sort of man. How they didn't find a Dark Mark on his arm to match his sons, I have no idea," he growled. "It is believed that Theodoric beats his wife Amaryllis. We foolishly thought that seeing such as he grew up would make Rodolphus hate the man and favor his mother. This does not seem to be the case at all."

"You think he beat Bella?" Sirius asked and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't know if he could handle the rage that built inside of him at the mere thought. He knew that Bellatrix was not a good person and had done terrible things. She deserved to be in Azkaban Prison. He knew it, but, she was his cousin. Also, if what he believed was true then Rodolphus pushed her into doing those terrible things. It didn't make any of it better, not in the least, but perhaps it would ease his mind and that of Narcissa as well.

"I am sure he did, though Rabastan probably kept him from doing so as often as he would have wished," Pollux said smugly. At Sirius's questioning look he explained "The younger Lestrange was in love with Bellatrix and he was magically and physically more powerful than Rodolphus. I got the impression that Rabastan acted as her bodyguard and lover."

Sirius really didn't want to think about Bellatrix and her lovers. He honestly didn't think that Rabastan Lestrange was a great step up from Rodolphus. Rabastan clearly didn't do enough to protect Bellatrix. "Could the child be Rabastan's?" Sirius asked.

Pollux opened his mouth to speak but abruptly closed it when they heard the voice of Lord Black.

"No. According to Bella's old bonded Elf, the child was not born of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. He brought the child home one day to Bella and there was some argument before she agreed to assist in a ritual. I think it is obvious that this child was blood adopted by Rodolphus and Bellatrix. He clearly got tired of waiting for Bellatrix to become pregnant," Arcturus informed them.

Sirius frowned at that. He didn't like the thought that Rodolphus Lestrange went out and stole a magical child from some poor unsuspecting family. Were they missing their child, even now? Then he silently cursed himself for his own stupidity. Of course, they would not be missing the child. They were most likely dead. Rodolphus would not have left anyone alive to later attempt to claim his new son as their own. "Do we know what the child looks like?"

"No," Arcturus answered with a frown. "We have incredibly little information on Scorpius. As you can imagine, this makes me quite irritated," he assured Sirius.

"Oh, I can imagine," Sirius said finding a small kernel of levity in the situation. It was rare to see either of his grandfathers discomfited. "You spoke to your solicitors," he then said. "Are they going to serve papers to House Lestrange demanding that the child is given to you?"

"If only it were that simple," Arcturus sighed. "It has to go through the Wizengamot and we hit an immediate snag," he said and then he shared a meaningful glance with Pollux.

Pollux cursed then and began to pace. "What right does he have to interfere?"

Sirius watched them closely even as he tried to figure out just who they were talking about.

"He's the Chief Warlock," Arcturus said with a weary sigh.

"Chief Warlock?" Sirius frowned at that. "You mean, Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore has interfered with our claim to raise Bellatrix's boy?" he asked incredulously. How could Dumbledore do something like that? He knew that Theodoric Lestrange was a horrible man. Sirius knew that Dumbledore believed the Lestrange family were evil to the core. He had said as much once during a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Yes," Arcturus said. "Apparently, since Scorpius is the Heir Lestrange, it would not do to see him raised by anyone but Theodoric Lestrange, the Lord Lestrange," he said with disgust. "Here is Dumbledore's official notice," he said handing the paper over to Sirius.

Sirius strode forward and grabbed the letter. He swiftly unfolded it and read over Dumbledore's words a look of fury twisting his handsome features. "I've heard him call the Lestrange family monsters. I have heard it with my own ears. He said it during a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. He included Theodoric in his statement," Sirius said breath quickening with his growing rage. "That he would do this, damn a child to such a horrible upbringing," he trailed off.

"He is prejudiced against us Sirius," Pollux informed him. "He believes we are all like Walburga," he said naming his daughter and Sirius's mother. "He has no reason to believe that Scorpius would fare better raised by any of us."

"Mother was a good example of what to hate about our House," Sirius said simply and then he sighed. "This is unacceptable. We cannot leave Scorpius there. You know that if we do nothing then Narcissa will take matters into her own hands," he added wryly.

Arcturus smirked then. "Do you think she'll go with outright torture of Theodoric or a cunning poison?"

"A swift torture and swift death," Sirius said after a moment of thought. "She would want to make him suffer longer, but feel the need to be swift due to the need to secure Scorpius."

Pollux chuckled. "You and your brother were always more loving toward Narcissa and warier of her when she was angry than you ever were of Bellatrix or Andromeda."

"Narcissa is more cunning than her sisters," Sirius admitted. "She's also more capable of doing harm than Andromeda is. Oh, Andromeda will go to great lengths to protect those that she loves, but she is not as ruthless as 'Cissa is about it. Andromeda would leave a threat alive after warning them off. 'Cissa will not let a threat live to become a bogey-man for her loved ones."

"She is like Cassiopeia in that," Pollux mused.

"Yes," Sirius said simply. He was still not on good terms with his Great-Aunt and probably would not be for a long time. What little footing he had gained with her had been lost when he had foolishly sent that Howler to Leonis. He was still ashamed of himself for doing that. He was glad that he and Leonis were doing far better now. He was looking forward to taking his firstborn shopping for the room that he wished to set up for Leonis in his London townhouse. The eight-bedroom house had been part of his inheritance from his Uncle Alphard. He intended to see that Leonis, Orion, Harry, and Dudley had individual rooms set up in the House so that they would always feel welcome.

His attention turned toward the doorway as he heard the swift clicking of high-heel boots followed by two heavier steps. He moved immediately toward the door, putting himself between the new arrivals and Lord Black. A glance at Arcturus showed him that the man was both amused and pleased by his protective measure.

His grandmother, Melania, entered a moment later followed by two men dressed in Auror Robes. He immediately recognized one as Kingsley Shacklebolt but he didn't recognize the younger man. Kingsley had been several years ahead of him at Hogwarts and was one of the Auror's trained by Alastor Moody before Sirius had been taken on as Moody's protégé.

"Arcturus," Melania said her husband's name with distress in her voice. "These Auror's have a warrant to take you in for questioning," she told him.

Arcturus frowned at that. "Questioning?" he inquired.

"Forgive us for disturbing you Lord Black, but there are some people of high authority who insist that I bring you in for questioning regarding your desire to see the Heir Lestrange removed from his home," Kingsley said evenly.

Sirius wondered just who it was in high authority that wished to know about their desire to remove Scorpius from the clutches of Lord Lestrange? Briefly, Kingsley met his eyes and Sirius read a wealth of information in them. Kingsley thought bringing in Lord Black was a waste of the Auror's time and resources, but orders from above had to be obeyed.

Arcturus arose from the sofa and he passed the papers he had idly been perusing to Sirius. "I am at the Ministry's service," he said.

Sirius didn't bother to stop the urge from growling at the younger Auror when the young man stepped toward Lord Black with the clear intent to manhandle him. "Lord Black said he was at the Ministry's service and you are not charging him with anything Auror," he snapped at the younger man. "You lay a finger on him and I'll sue the Auror Department."

The younger man looked at him with wide and frightened eyes even as Arcturus chuckled. "You must forgive Sirius, he was an accomplished Auror. He was one of the best the Ministry could boast. He knows the rules quite well," he said idly even as stopped beside Melania. He gently caressed her cheek and gave her a lingering kiss on her lips. "I'll be home soon darling," he promised her.

Sirius watched the Aurors follow him from the room and then he glanced at the paperwork that the solicitors had drawn up for the Black's to claim custody of Scorpius. "Dumbledore shouldn't have had a say in rejecting our proposal of custody. He overstepped," Sirius said.

"Not surprising," Melania muttered even as she came to him and took the papers from his hands. "He did the same when it came to Harry. Pollux and Cassiopeia were perfect candidates to raise Harry, but instead, he placed a child who was already doing magic in a Muggle neighborhood with a Squib and her then Muggle husband to raise. From what Petunia has told me of Vernon, I shudder to think of what could have befallen poor Harry."

Sirius made a swift mental note that he needed to speak with Petunia soon and in more depth about the circumstances that brought Harry into her custody. "Something must have happened to Lord Lestrange," he said softly. "Dumbledore already put a stop to our petition. We could file again of course, but he just would have halted it again. They suspect us of having harmed Lord Lestrange somehow."

Pollux nodded his head. "It does make sense. Perhaps I should call Arcturus's solicitor and put him on standby."

Sirius nodded. "Do it," he said. "It is good that he went willingly and he'll be honest enough in the questioning, but if someone from up above really wants to pin this on our family then they'll try to keep him there in holding without real evidence of his crime. They'll claim it as taking a break before more questioning. Also, while Shacklebolt is a good sort, we cannot guarantee that he's going to be doing the questioning."

Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic, London

February 6, 1987

Two hours after he had watched Aurors escort his grandfather away for questioning, Sirius found himself waiting in the visitor's lounge at Auror Headquarters. He sighed as he looked over the upholstery of the chairs. "Very little has changed. That ugly floral upholstery is still here. They need to redecorate," he said.

"They changed that painting," Pollux rejoined in a conversational tone. "It used to be a painting of Auror's battling against a Hydra," he said.

Sirius let himself stare at the painting that now graced that wall. It was one of Auror's doing battle against dark cloaked wizards wearing masks. The masked wizards were supposed to represent Death Eaters. Based on the designs of the masks it was easy to tell that the painter had never had the misfortune of having met a masked Death Eater in person. "I remember the painting of the Aurors fighting the Hydra. I always thought it was stupid. Auror's are trained to fight Dark Wizards and bring them to justice. If a Hydra is a problem then the Department of Creature Control should be called in. They are trained to handle that sort of thing."

Pollux chuckled, clearly enjoying Sirius's snarky comeback. "I agree," he said with a sigh. "This painting does represent the Auror Department much better."

"Yeah, even if their wand work is terribly sloppy and the masked Wizards don't properly look like Death Eaters," Sirius said and stretched slightly in the chair. It was a ghastly looking thing but surprisingly comfortable.

A comfortable silence stretched between them. His grandfather looked calm and relaxed and Sirius wondered at the other man's calm. Sirius couldn't quite relax. He hated being back in the Auror Headquarters. There were too many memories, not enough had changed, and he was worried about his other grandfather. He wished he had the ability to appear as calm and relaxed as Pollux did. Still, he was remaining in his seat when he really just wanted to get up and pace so he figured he was doing a far cry better at maintaining his composure than he would have a year previously.

His attention focused suddenly on the doorway. His ears, always more sensitive thanks to all the time he had spent in his Animagus form, could hear footsteps coming toward the lounge. One set was large and seemed almost to stomp. He wondered if that person was an Auror. It was not a good thing if the Auror had not learned how to be as silent as possible when he or she moved. The second set of steps were far lighter. The third set he picked up on only a moment before three people appeared in the doorway.

Sirius's eyes raked swiftly over the Auror, big burly guy. He must be the one who had practically stomped toward the room. He had brown hair that was cut like a Muggle buzz cut close to his head. He had a mean looking face, the sort that looked better scowling than he did smiling. His Auror Robes were pristine and pressed. He cut an imposing figure. Then he let his gaze take in the woman that he was escorting. If he had to guess, he would say that she was around the same age as his Aunt Lucretia or possibly a few years older. Her hair was a silvery-blonde and it was in a sort of half up and half down fashion. She had a beautiful face that reminded him of a pretty and elegant porcelain doll. Her slim figure was encased in a simple but elegant purple dress that had little white threaded ivy vines stitched hem, collar, and cuffs of her garment.

The woman took a seat on the love seat across from Sirius and then she reached out her arms for the child that had entered with her. "Come here Scorpius," she said.

Sirius's gaze locked upon the child as he approached the woman. The boy was not what he had expected Bella's child to look like. He had been expecting Bellatrix's lush raven locks but instead, the child had silvery-blond hair that matched the woman who now held him in her arms. He was a pale child, but not unhealthily so. From his vantage point, he could not tell what shade the boy's eyes were, but he was curious about their color. Did he have hazel eyes like Rodolphus Lestrange, blue eyes like Bellatrix, or were they the gray of the House of Black?

"Pollux," the woman addressed his grandfather. "I am happy to see you, we need your help," she said and took a shuddering breath. Sirius watched the boy grip her tighter as though to give her comfort.

"Then it is true," Pollux said gently. "Theodoric is dead?"

The woman nodded and it was then that Sirius put together her identity. "Our condolences Lady Lestrange," Sirius said to Amaryllis Lestrange nee Parkinson. He didn't feel the least bit bad that a monster like Theodoric was dead, but it was proper etiquette to express regret for her loss.

"I thank you for the thought," Amaryllis said. "He was a true monster in the end," she shivered then and held the boy tighter to her. "We had no choice in the end," she attempted to explain.

"I killed him."

Sirius blinked as he registered the words and the source that had spoken. The boy, Scorpius, slowly leaned away from his grandmother and looked then at Sirius and Pollux. "I..I killed him," the boy said again and he took a shuddering breath. "I'm a murderer. I belong with Mama and Papa in Azkaban," the boy said and a few tears leaked out of his eyes.

Sirius was on his feet and kneeling before the boy before he had even thought about what he was doing. "No!" he said vehemently and he reached out to gently touch the boy. He withdrew his hand slightly when the child flinched but he kept his hands hovering near Scorpius, in the boy's sight so that he could gage that Sirius meant him no harm. "I've been to Azkaban," Sirius told him. "I was wrongfully kept there for many years and you don't belong there."

Scorpius frowned at that. "But I killed him," he said unable to understand.

Sirius moved his hands closer to the boy and felt relief surge through him when the child let him. He gently brushed away the little boy's tears. 'Gray,' he thought. The boy's eyes were the pride of the Black's. Bellatrix must have been overjoyed. "You didn't want to do it," Sirius said. "I can tell. These are not the tears of someone in fear of a punishment."

The boy nodded slowly but didn't say any more. He burrowed into his grandmother once more and Sirius let himself run his hand through the silvery locks trying to assist Amaryllis in comforting the boy. He considered Amaryllis's pale violet eyes. He held her gaze conveying with his own that he demanded to know what had happened.

She nodded slightly and then began to explain. "Theodoric was insisting that Scorpius learn dark curses and hexes. Scorpius was rebellious. He refused. He only ever mastered one of the curses and that is because Theodoric tied me up and tortured me in front of him to get him to obey," she said softly.

Sirius felt rage burn in his blood. No one should have to endure what Amaryllis and Scorpius had endured. "Was that what happened today?"

She shook her head in the negative. "Theodoric had bought Scorpius a crup. It is just a little pup. Scorpius has taken very good care of it," she said. "Today Theodoric decided that the Crup should be used in their practice. He told Scorpius to torture his pet. Scorpius refused to harm his familiar. When Theodoric tried to torture the poor little animal, Scorpius stopped him. Then he lost control of his magic for a few moments. I became aware of the situation then and I coaxed him into reigning it in. Theodoric then went to strike Scorpius. I got in the way," she said and placed a hand on her cheek. It was discolored with a terrible bruise. "The healer here tended to me. The cheekbone was broken. I was given Skelegrow."

Sirius winced. Theodoric had hit the woman hard. He didn't know what was worse. That the man had hit his wife hard enough to break a bone or the fact that his intended target was the seven-year-old in the woman's arms. He was angry either way. He wished he could spit on the man's corpse.

"Scorpius cursed him then," she whispered the last and the boy began to sob. "He only knew the blood boil curse and that is what he used on Theodoric," she told him. "It was so terrible that Scorpius had to do that to save us from him," she said. "I'll never forgive myself for this. I should have been strong enough to protect him from Theodoric," she said the last with tears in her eyes.

"We'll see to the protection of yourself and of Scorpius," Sirius assured her. "It's a very clear case of self-defense. Scorpius cast that curse to protect the both of you from further harm."

Pollux voiced his agreement. "We only became aware of Scorpius's existence a few days ago. In that time Lord Black has attempted to gain some form of custody over Scorpius," he revealed.

Amaryllis looked hopeful then. "Truly?" she asked and when Pollux nodded she smiled. "That is wonderful news," she said. "He'll need a proper guardian for his estates and perhaps to keep up with him. I'm not as able as I once was."

The rest was left unsaid but Sirius understood all too well. She had spent most of her marriage being tortured by her husband. She was not physically capable of keeping up with a rambunctious growing child. "We will arrange something for him to have a good guardian and still have you in the house with him," he promised her. "For tonight, perhaps you would both prefer to return to my house with me," he offered.

Amaryllis smiled at that. "Thank you for the offer Mr. Black," she said to Sirius. "We will take you up on that offer," she said. "I would just request that we are allowed to pick up a few items from home, Scorpius's Crup," she paused then. "You do not have any known allergies to Crups do you?" she asked.

Sirius chuckled. "No, Crups and I generally get along," he promised her.

"Good," she said and then looked at Scorpius, "Darling, this nice man is your mother's cousin," she said. "His name is Sirius Black and we are going to stay with him for a little while."

Scorpius looked again at Sirius. "You knew my mother?" he asked of Sirius.

"Yes, and I am quite close with your aunts Andromeda and Narcissa. 'Cissa will be overjoyed to meet you," Sirius assured him.

"Was," the boy paused for a moment and then stared deep into Sirius's eyes and asked in such a tentative voice that Sirius felt as though his heart were breaking, "Was my mother always a monster?"

Sirius swallowed hard even as he shook his head in the negative. "No," he said gently and he continued to run his fingers through the child's hair. "Bellatrix was a proud and fierce Witch," Sirius explained as he let himself remember the girl his cousin once was. "Bad things happened to Bella and she was convinced to go down a dark path. We regret it Scorpius," he promised the boy. "We regret that we didn't watch out for her better, didn't realize what was happening to her until it was too late to stop it."

The boy slowly nodded and then he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck. Sirius released a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, holding the boy close to him. He stood up and then settled himself and the boy on the loveseat beside Amaryllis. He rocked the boy gently. "Just rest now," he told the boy and let his lips graze the side of the boy's head. "You were such a brave lad today. You stood up for what was right and you tried to protect your pet and your grandmother. You slew a monster today," he promised the boy. "We won't let you become like your mother," Sirius promised him. "We'll watch out for you far better than we did for her and we'll always save you from monsters," he said. The boy relaxed against him and cuddled close taking comfort from Sirius's presence and his words.

Two hours later, Lord Black was released from questioning. He found Amaryllis Lestrange talking softly with Pollux and Sirius asleep on the sofa cradling an also sleeping Scorpius Lestrange against him. His arms were around the boy, protective even in sleep. Arcturus smiled at the sight.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far. We are almost ready for the children to be old enough for Hogwarts, but we aren't quite there yet._

 _Next Chapter: A Day of Shopping - in which Sirius takes Leonis, Scorpius, Harry, Dudley, and Narcissa shopping in Diagon Alley and to lunch at Estelle's where he meets a damsel-in-distress who captures his interest. Update should be in two weeks!_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46: A Day of Shopping

Diagon Alley, London, England

February 12, 1987

"No running!" Sirius called out to Harry and Dudley as the two boys raced down the aisle of the toy store. He smirked in satisfaction as the two boys slowed to a stop and turned to look back at him. "Remember what Petunia says, no running in stores and no running in the shopping districts unless you are fleeing some horrible monster," he reminded the two boys.

Harry sighed in a put-upon way but he nodded his head to indicate that he understood. "Alright Sirius," he said.

"Yeah, we get it," Dudley added.

"They'll be Gryffindor's," Narcissa said from her place beside him.

He arched a brow at that and she smirked. "They rush headlong into danger, just like you did as a child," she proclaimed.

Sirius chuckled. "Well, nice to know that they have a 'go get 'em' spirit," he returned. He glanced then toward his oldest son. Sirius had finally gotten the opportunity to take Leonis, Harry, and Dudley shopping for things for their bedrooms. Leonis had seemed happy with the idea of having a room of his own within Sirius's London home. Sirius had briefly feared that Leonis would dislike the fact that Harry, Dudley, and Scorpius were also getting rooms in his home, but his oldest son had shown no signs of jealousy. He had feared that he might not like that Scorpius was currently living with him, but Leonis had been very kind to his cousin. He had even heard Leonis joke with Scorpius that he was happy that the other boy was two months older than him since that might make him the one the adults would look at to keep the younger cousins in line.

Sirius had not yet disabused his son of that notion. There was no chance for Leonis to escape the pressure of looking after his younger cousins. He was the Heir Black and looking after the family would be a lifelong commitment. There was no escaping from family. Sirius was proof enough of that.

"I was surprised by Scorpius's appearance," Narcissa said softly as she looked down the aisle to where Scorpius Lestrange stood before a display of toys. He shook his head then and turned away from the display and moved a little further along.

"I was as well," Sirius said. "From the moment, I heard about him and saw his name on the tapestry, I kept thinking of a male version of Bella," he admitted.

She laughed at that. "I did too. That and I kept thinking of father. I was expecting him to resemble the Black family more, but he looks far more like a Malfoy than a Black."

"He does," Sirius admitted. "We know that he was taken by them and blood adopted, are we sure his true bloodline wasn't Malfoy?"

She sighed then and shook her head. "No, we don't know," she admitted. "Lucius and I have talked about it at length but we don't want to speak of it to his sisters and cousins. Especially since his looks could come from Amaryllis instead of him having been a true-blood Malfoy. Blood adoption is supposed to alter a child's heritage."

"Yes, but if it is done to a magical child then some of his or her true heritage is left behind regardless. All magical scans of Scorpius will say he's the son of Rodolphus and Bellatrix, but it is clear he doesn't resemble them," Sirius explained.

Narcissa nodded. "The resemblances are subtle. He has the shape of Bella's eyes, but not the color," she reminded him.

Sirius chuckled. "True. The color is gray. You should have seen Grandpa Pollux. He was very proud that Scorpius had the family eyes. He said that too few of the next generation have the gray eyes."

Narcissa giggled then. "I think there should be enough to content him now. There is Draco, Leonis, Eleanor, and Scorpius."

"Our Grandfathers are only ever momentarily satisfied sweet cousin," Sirius informed her. Then he changed the subject. "Thank you for coming out with me today and helping me with the children and with some of the decorating touches to the townhouse."

"It is my pleasure," she said with a sweet smile. "Lucius and Abraxas will not allow me to redecorate any other room in the Manor. Lucius has teased me that he might buy me a townhouse in London just so I can decorate it and have some place to rest after a day of shopping with the children, but I so rarely shop in London anyway."

"Lyon?" he asked of her.

She nodded. "Yes, and Muggle Paris, and for the more interesting old relics I like to go to Ireland," she admitted.

"I haven't been to Ireland in a long time," he said. "But I liked it when I went. Let me chaperone you the next time you go," he suggested.

She nodded. "Done," she agreed. "Lucius hates going to Ireland," she admitted. "He'll feel better about me going if you go with me."

Sirius gave her a dubious look at that. The idea that Lucius Malfoy would trust him was just odd. "You don't really expect me to believe that Lucius trusts me, do you?" he asked.

She smirked then. "Oh, it is an abstract sort of trust. He trusts that you would protect me with your life because I am a family member that you have always liked. He trusts that you would never allow harm to come to his son because Draco is also your family and Lucius is not stupid, Sirius. He has noticed that you are fond of Draco. He also trusts that you will not allow harm to come to any of our wards because they are children and you are honorable."

Sirius found himself uncomfortable just hearing that Lucius might think that well of him. "Well, do let him know that I wouldn't hesitate to save the children while allowing him to fall prey to nasty wizards," he said simply. He expected her glare but instead received more laughter. He wondered then if Narcissa had seen right through him. He would despise saving Lucius, but he'd do it. Lucius wasn't a Death Eater and had never been one. Narcissa had explained that while the Malfoy family was courted by Lord Voldemort, they had refused to join him. Narcissa loved her husband, so if Sirius wanted to see her happy he'd have to put up with the arrogant git.

A moment later, Sirius decided that two hours in a toy store was more than enough hell for any man to have to tolerate. "Boys," he called out. "Show me the items you want and we can check out," he said. "We have reservations at Estelle's," he reminded the children that he was swiftly referring to in his mind as 'his boys'. Only Orion was missing because the child was in France with Remus. He and Remus had agreed for Sirius to decorate Orion's room as close to how it looked at the home that Remus owned in Rennes.

Leonis was the first to bring a toy to him and he was surprised to find it was a girl's toy and not a boy's. "It's for Luna," Leonis informed him at Sirius's dubious look. "Her birthday is tomorrow. Her birthday party is being held this weekend," his son informed him.

"I see," Sirius said. "It was very thoughtful of you to want to get Luna a gift, but you know you can get something for yourself today too, right?" Sirius encouraged his boy.

Leonis nodded. "I know, but I don't want anything," he said. "I already have plenty."

Sirius felt pride swell his chest as he stared into his son's gray eyes. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hugging the boy to him in public would be bad decorum for people of their station. It had not taken long for Sirius to remember the lessons of his youth and acknowledge that he would have to obey them. Leonis was the Heir Black. Sirius could cuddle his son all he wanted at home, but not out in public.

A moment later Harry and Dudley appeared along with Scorpius. Each of the boys had a toy in hand that they wanted him to buy for them. Sirius gave each item a quick look just to be sure that they were suitable for their age and then he added them to the cart to take to the front of the store. He left it to Narcissa to keep the boys in line while he checked out. Checking out was an endeavor that he swiftly decided was a nightmare. He had always gotten attention for his looks, but now he got more attention from women, and sometimes men, because he was the seriously wronged and aggrieved Sirius Black. Society perceived him as some sort of tragic hero. He had to stop himself twice from telling off the cashier as she suggested that he should come around to her place where she would soothe his ills. He had politely declined her offer. The final straw came when she made a snide comment about Narcissa as she ushered the children out of the store.

"Death Eater whore," the woman muttered about his cousin.

"I beg your pardon?" Sirius asked of her, wanting to be sure that the woman was speaking about 'Cissa.

"Oh, that woman," the cashier said waving her hand in Narcissa's direction. "That's Narcissa Malfoy. Everyone knows that her husband and father-in-law are Death Eaters."

Sirius's blue eyes narrowed at the woman. "Everyone knows? Then everyone knows that the Department of Law Enforcement could not find any evidence of a Dark Mark on their arms. Also under the truth serum, they admitted to having refused to join Voldemort when the vile toad courted them. Also, other marked Death Eaters admitted under the truth serum that Voldemort," he felt satisfaction surge through him when the woman flinched not once but twice when he said the Dark Lord's name. "wanted the Malfoy family either at his side or dead. And then the Malfoy family was attacked on that horrible Samhain. Orran Nott testified under the truth serum that he had been ordered by his precious Lord to murder the Malfoy child as well as his grandfather and father."

"I," the woman stuttered.

"There is no excuse if the public doesn't know. It was in the papers and it is a matter of public record. People like you, who prefer to spread rumors and slander the names of good people make me sick," with that he grabbed the bag with the purchases from the woman's shaking hands and turned away from the register. He took two steps before applause began. He blanched then but he didn't pause in his stride to the door.

Narcissa smiled at him as he joined her outside the store. She took his arm when he gallantly offered it for an escort. "My hero," she murmured playfully a few moments later and Sirius groaned knowing that she had heard his defense of her and the Malfoy's.

"Is this why you prefer the Coeur de Lion?" he asked.

She nodded and ducked her golden head for a moment. "Yes," she said simply. "Despite that, we are not Death Eaters, there are a lot of people who want to think that we are. They want to believe we bribed enough people to escape Azkaban. Some people just don't care about the truth Sirius," she said.

They were silent for a time as they headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. "Do you ever think that maybe you should not send Draco to Hogwarts?" he asked as he watched the boys who were just ahead of them.

"All of the time," she said with a little shake of her head. "But the Mothers of the Crone's Council have been in debate about things that we can do to improve the Hogwarts Curriculum. We are almost ready to go before the Board of Governors of our ideas."

"Hold off on that 'Cissa," he said. "The Board needs pruning first," he told her.

She nodded. "We have thought the same. I would love to have Enid Corner on the Board of Governors," she said. "She's a kind woman but very serious about the education of the next generation. She would want to see improvements made."

Sirius smirked. "It would help a little that she is family."

"Of course," she said with a little laugh. "However, it would be impolitic to put all our family in the Board of Governors," she said with a little sigh of regret.

"Nepotism," he agreed. "It is enough that our family practically rules the Crones Council," he said.

"We don't rule it," Narcissa admonished. "There are plenty of ladies of other great families on the Crones Council."

"Yes, but most of them do not hold the sway that you and aunt Cassie do," Sirius said idly as they approached the wall that would lead them to the Leaky Cauldron. They would go out into Muggle London then and then just down the street to Estelle's. He watched Narcissa tap the sequence to let them pass back through to the Leaky Cauldron. "You are a good protégé for her."

She smirked then. "Do not be fool enough to think that I am her only protégé," she warned her cousin and then she moved before him to go into the Leaky Cauldron.

Sirius absorbed her warning with a slight frown. He really didn't want to consider his aunt Cassiopeia with a circle of devoted little acolytes. May the heavens help the wizards that ever stood in the way of Cassiopeia's little darlings. He followed Narcissa and the boys through the pub, nodding politely at a few well-wishers and then they were out of the doors into Muggle London. He once again took up escort duty, escorting his gorgeous cousin to Estelle's. The boys were well behaved on the walk. Scorpius had never been in Muggle London before so Leonis, Harry, and Dudley were explaining a few things to him as they made their way to the restaurant.

The trek through the Muggle side of Estelle's went without incident. It was when they reached the Wizarding side of the establishment that the problem arose. Sirius frowned as he heard a man yelling at Edwina Burke. He took in the man's appearance and recognized him as Lord Abbott. He would never have known the man on sight if his Grandfather hadn't made him memorize each of the Lords of House in the Wizengamot sessions that he was forced to observe in his Political Apprenticeship. Lord Abbott often sat near Albus Dumbledore and even sometimes directly beside his former Headmaster.

"I refuse to be seated near that harlot!" Warring Abbott the Lord of House Abbott was raging at Edwina, who was looking more and more furious as the man continued to rave. His hand gesticulated toward a table set for two.

Sirius followed the motion and took in the sight of the two figures at the table. A beautiful woman with blond hair that was tied into an elegant off shoulder braid sat at the table. Her brown eyes were staring at Lord Abbott with a fierce anger. A cute little blonde-haired child sat beside her. The girl had the same brown eyes as the woman though her eyes were filled with tears that she was trying valiantly not to shed. The little girl sniffled and drew the eyes of the older blonde, the captivating beauty. He watched as the older woman used her serving napkin to gently dab at the little girl's eyes. She murmured something to the little girl and then she stood up and helped the child to rise.

He leaned into 'Cissa then so he could whisper in her ear. "Just who is the woman and child?"

She turned her head to answer him. "Alicia Abbott, born Vaisey," she said. "That is her daughter, Hannah. Upon the death of her husband, the Heir Johnathon, Lord Abbott cast her out of the family and refused to acknowledge Hannah. He insists that Hannah is not his legitimate grandchild and that Alicia was unfaithful to Johnathon."

Sirius mulled over her answer and the disgust in her voice. The disgust was directed at Lord Abbott and not at the blonde beauty and her little girl.

"We will get you a new table Lord Abbott, but it may be a few minutes," Edwina tried to assuage.

"No," Lord Abbott sneered. "I demand attendance now."

"A real man would not have to demand attendance," Sirius said loud enough for Lord Abbott to hear him. He smirked when the man turned to glare at him. "Black," he spat the name as though it were poison but the man's demeanor changed slightly when it took in Narcissa's place beside him. "Lady Malfoy, always a pleasure."

"I'm sure," Narcissa murmured, clearly disgusted by the man.

Sirius turned his gaze to Edwina then. "Have Madame Abbott and the young Miss eaten?" he asked and took great pleasure in seeing Lord Abbott stiffen with anger as Sirius acknowledged Alicia as a member of the House of Abbott.

"No," Edwina said with a slight frown. "The Madame and Miss have not had the chance to place their order yet."

Alicia Abbott spoke then. "I'm afraid that we'll be leaving," she said to Edwina.

"No," Sirius said in a voice that he had once used on misbehaving Auror recruits. "You will not be leaving. You came here for a good meal and you will have a good meal," he insisted and then met her eyes. "And good company, for there, is no better company to be found in the world than my fair cousin the Lady Malfoy and these boys you see before you," he said waving a hand before him to better showcase the four boys who had been watching the proceedings. "You shall dine with our party," he insisted. He watched her eyes alight with surprise and she opened her mouth to protest but he refused to allow it. "Edwina, we'll be needing a private room," he assured his distant cousin by marriage. "We are willing to wait until you have sorted out Lord Abbott's table of course."

"Yes Mr. Black," Edwina said cheerfully. She was fighting back a smile of amusement as she motioned for Alicia and her daughter to join Sirius and his party. "Madame, Miss, please join your party. Lord Abbott, this way, a new table has been made ready for you near to the fireplace."

Sirius exchanged a look with Lord Abbott before the man turned away from him and marched off, following Edwina. He smiled then when Alicia Abbott took up his view. She was dressed in a white sweater and a pair of Muggle denim that accentuated long legs. Sirius felt his mouth water and was grateful for the presence of Narcissa and the boys so that he wouldn't make a fool of himself flirting with the woman.

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Alicia Abbott said. "Not many people are willing to anger Warring like that," she said carefully.

Sirius grinned at her then even as he extended his hand to her, palm up for her to place her hand in his. "I've been told often enough by my family that I am reckless," he replied with a teasing note in his voice. "I am sure that the other men of my family would have handled the situation far better than I just did."

Alicia raised an eyebrow as she placed her hand in his. She smiled as he bent his head and kissed her knuckles, it was the simple brushing of his lips against them but it made her shiver. "I don't remember you as being a humble person, Sirius Black."

He laughed aloud at that. The laugh caused the children to smile and he was glad to note that the little Miss Abbott also smiled. "I am glad to know that you remember me," he chose to say. It was better to tell her that then something sad like that he had learned humility the hard way, through years of crushing despair in Azkaban. "You, of course, know my cousin, Lady Malfoy," he introduced. "This is my son, Leonis Black the Heir Black, and my cousins Scorpius Lestrange Lord Lestrange, Harry Potter Lord Potter, and Mr. Dudley Black."

Alicia nodded her head graciously. "It is good to see you again Lady Malfoy," she said with warmth to Narcissa. "I am honored to meet you, young Lords and Heirs," she assured the four boys. "This is my daughter, Hannah," she paused then and bit her lip.

Leonis stepped forward to Hannah and extended his hand. Hannah hesitantly placed her hand in his and then smiled when he bowed over it and gave it a gentle kiss. "It's my pleasure, Hannah. Please do not stand on ceremony, call me Leonis and these others by their first names."

Sirius felt pride swell within his chest. His boy had understood the trouble of Hannah's situation and had sought to make things less awkward for the girl by insisting that they treat each other as more intimate friends. He fought against the urge to pull the boy into a hug. He would do so later. When they were home, he would cuddle his son and tell him just how very proud he was of him for his thoughtfulness. A moment later, Edwina returned and began to lead them to a private room for their dining pleasure. He was not the least bit surprised when Leonis offered his arm to Hannah to escort her. Narcissa surprised him by moving forward to keep a better eye on the boys forcing him and Alicia to bring up the rear of the group. He offered the beautiful blonde his arm and she took it after only a second of hesitation.

"Since we have already established that I can be reckless, I should warn you that along with that comes boldness and a desire to meddle," Sirius pointed out in a playful tone for all his seriousness.

Alicia inclined her head. "I had heard that you were a bold one, Mr. Black," she said.

"Sirius," he said. "You should call me Sirius," he pressed.

She shook her head in the negative. "I don't know you well enough for that, Mr. Black," she insisted.

He frowned at that but didn't push the issue. He'd have to remedy her lack of knowledge then. Already his mind thought of it as a challenge and began to formulate ideas to put into a plan and then into action. The woman was worthy of pursuit. What was wrong with Lord Abbott that he would demean his son's widow and his daughter in such a way? "Your father-in-law is an arrogant bastard," Sirius told her bluntly. "And I know something about arrogance," he added in a self-deprecating tone that had her smiling at him despite herself. "Your daughter resembles you more than Johnathon, but I can see him in the shape of her eyes and she has his brow and ears."

Alicia nodded her head. "Lord Abbott was not happy that Johnathon married me, though he did not order Johnathon against it. If he had, I think that Johnathon would have obeyed him. Instead, Warring just spent every day putting me down and trying to make me run home to my own family. When Johnathon died I was devastated and I was pregnant with Hannah. Warring waited until she was born before he kicked me out of the family and said that I had been unfaithful and that Hannah was not his grandchild," she frowned then. "I have no idea why I am even telling you this."

"Because you would rather I hear it from you than go about asking the rumor mongers," Sirius said easily in the playful tone that seemed to charm her. "We both know that I would go hunting information if you don't give it to me yourself. Best my insatiable curiosity be sated by you than by others." He felt angry on her behalf despite his playful tone. He'd like to go back down the stairs and punch Warring Abbott in his smug face.

They said no more about it as they were led into the private dining room. He sat at the head of the table and watched as Narcissa and Alicia engaged in conversation about their children. He kept an eye on the children as they grew more comfortable with Hannah's presence. By the end of lunch, it felt as though Alicia and Hannah belonged with him and the boys. The thought should have frightened him, but instead, it intrigued him. Many hours later, when he was tucking his son into bed, he told Leonis just how proud he was of him for his generous spirit.

"You remind me of Reggie sometimes," he said as he stroked his first born's hair back.

Leonis smiled at him then. "Aunt Cassie says that I am like him."

Sirius nodded. "You are," he admitted. "I am sure she is glad that you are not much like me. I drove her crazy when I was younger," he chuckled at the memories.

"I want to be like you though," Leonis said softly. "You are brave."

Sirius leaned forward then and kissed his son's head. "You are brave, little Lion," he told his child. "You are perfect just as you are," he said and he meant it. His son was kind, considerate of others, intelligent, and well-mannered. He was better than Sirius deserved.

When he began to rise, Leonis grabbed his hand. "Papa," the boy said softly. "Why was Hannah introduced as just Hannah?"

Sirius sighed and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "The man that was making that horrible scene in Estelle's, that is Lord Abbott. He is Hannah's grandfather. Her father died a few months before she was born and when she was born Lord Abbott repudiated her and her mother. He claimed that Hannah was not his grandchild."

Leonis sucked in a breath in shock and horror. "But, he," he paused and shook his head. "He turned his back on his own flesh and blood?"

"Yes," Sirius admitted and he felt the burn of anger on behalf of little Hannah and her mother.

Leonis frowned. "But they hadn't done anything wrong," he protested.

Sirius agreed with his son. "No, they had not, but Lord Abbott had not liked Alicia and so he chose not to like Hannah," he explained.

"But that's just wrong!" Leonis protested.

"Yes, it is," Sirius said grimly.

His son was silent for a few moments more. "Papa, you will fix it for them, right?" Leonis asked him with such trust. "You'll make everyone understand that Hannah is an Abbott, that her mother didn't do anything wrong, and that Lord Abbott is just cruel?"

Sirius stared into the gray eyes that he had come to love so well. He had loved this child the first time he had seen him when he was just toddling around and Sirius was disguised in his Animagus form. "Yes," Sirius replied and it carried the weight of a vow. "I promise you, Lion, I will make everyone understand that Lord Abbott has lied about Alicia and Hannah."

Leonis stared at him for several moments before he nodded. "I love you, Papa. Good night."

Sirius chuckled and placed one more kiss to his son's forehead. "Goodnight, Leonis," he whispered before he blew out the candle beside the child's bed. He departed the room and gently closed the door.

He retired to his own room to relax and catch up on the missives on the other Lords that his grandfather had sent him. He flipped through several folders until he found the file on House Abbott. If he was going to battle against Warring Abbott then he needed to learn all that he could about the man. So decided, he began to read.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone for the many wonderful and helpful reviews and for the interest that all of you have shown in this story! I hope you will continue to enjoy it! Next Chapter: Politics. Sirius observes a meeting of the Wizengamot and later visits with Petunia._


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47: Politics

Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England

February 25, 1987

When he was younger the talk of politics bored him. It was the talk of stuffy old men as far as he was concerned. He had better ideas on how to spend his time. Pranking his cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa was, back then, a far worthier form of entertainment. It was a bit galling for him to realize now that he should have paid better attention to those stuffy old men. Sirius watched the proceedings of the Wizengamot from his seat in the upper balcony of the chambers. The balcony was reserved for the family of the Wizengamot members, Apprentices, who would one day be taking over positions as representatives of their families in that august body.

He had been properly introduced to the Wizengamot days before as the Apprentice of Pollux Black the Black Representative in the Wizengamot. It had been the agreement of Lord Black, Pollux, and Sirius that they would not alert the Wizengamot to the fact that Sirius intended to soon take over the Regency of House Potter. Sirius was not yet aware of the political atmosphere in Britain and he needed the time to learn all that he could. Let the Wizengamot members believe that Sirius was being trained to one day become the Representative of House Black in the Wizengamot. He would, at least for now, be shielded by his Grandfather, Pollux Black.

Sirius's lips curved into a small smile as he remembered what Pollux had told him the very day he had been released from prison. His maternal grandfather had promised to stand guard over him while he was vulnerable. He was still vulnerable, especially in this sphere, so Sirius knew that Pollux would continue to guard him.

It was odd this feeling that he could maybe trust his family. They were not all monsters like his mother had been. His father had been weak against her. That still angered Sirius. It still made him angry that his father had been unable to protect Sirius and Regulus from Walburga Black, but he was beginning to forgive his father. Orion was a victim of Walburga too. None of them had done right by each other. Sirius didn't trust his family completely, but he knew that his judgments against them when he was a youth had been overly harsh. They were the brash actions of a hurt youth. He was a man now, and he wanted to be a good one. He needed to be a strong example to Leonis, Harry, and Orion. Those three boys would be scrutinizing his behavior, possibly emulating him. He didn't want them to emulate behavior that he was ashamed of. He had to show them good things, show them his strengths.

He needed to be strong if he was to take over the Potter Regency. He frowned in thought then. He had learned that originally Albus Dumbledore had been named the Potter Regent and the Potter Will and Testament had been sealed without being read due to the belief that Sirius was a traitor to the Potter's. When Petunia married Marius Black, she had used her power as the Guardian of Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived to get the Will and Testament read. Sirius had been named Harry's Magical Guardian and the Potter Regent. It was expected for Dumbledore to keep his position as the Potter Regent since Sirius was a criminal confined to Azkaban. Petunia had decided otherwise and had acted promptly to strip Dumbledore of the Potter Regency. She managed to have Pollux Black named the Potter Regent because of his being the maternal Grandfather of Sirius. If Pollux and Arcturus could be believed, then Dumbledore had made attempts to convince Petunia to have himself reinstated as the Potter Regent ever since his removal.

Sirius could well believe that Dumbledore had been displeased to see Pollux Black as the Potter Regent. It must have been a great coup to have the right to vote on behalf of House Potter. Though not as politically powerful as the Black and Malfoy families, the Potter family had been a powerful and influential family while Charlus Potter still lived. James had allowed Dumbledore to vote as his Proxy after Charlus's death because he had not wanted to take on his responsibilities as Lord Potter in the political arena yet. Sirius was ashamed to realize that he had been part of James's decision at the time to let Dumbledore handle that aspect of his responsibilities as Lord Potter. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore could only vote if it was needed to break a tie. His having held the Potter Vote on behalf of Lord Potter had given him a vote in the Wizengamot. Petunia had taken that from the man. She had, in a fashion, also stripped any illusion of Albus Dumbledore being close to "The Boy Who Lived". Knowing Petunia as he did now, he thought it was ensuring that Dumbledore could not claim a close association with Harry that she had truly wanted to achieve. She was wary of Dumbledore, though he was not sure as to why. Perhaps he should treat Petunia to lunch sometime soon and discuss Dumbledore with her.

He was back in England now, the time for unpleasant conversations was upon him. He would need to meet with Dumbledore soon. The man could not be put off now that he was living back in England. He had responded to the letters that Dumbledore had sent him while he was convalescing in Italy, but he knew that the letters were a stalling tactic. He'd have to settle things with Dumbledore in person. He didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't feel anger at Dumbledore for believing his ruse. He did feel anger that as the Chief of the Wizengamot he had not insisted upon a trial. So, Dumbledore had thought him guilty. Didn't the man want him prosecuted so that James and Lily's souls would remain at peace? Didn't he want to know if anyone else had helped him to hurt James and Lily? It was strange that Dumbledore had not insisted on the trial. What had he to fear if he had thought Sirius was guilty? This question had bothered him often while he had grown stronger at Belvedere.

He let his gaze settle on Dumbledore as the man sat in his chair with Elphias Dodge to one side of him and Lord Abbott on his other side. Sirius felt anger burn in him as he stared at Warring Abbott. Ever since he had the pleasure of meeting Alicia Abbott and her little girl, Hannah, Sirius had felt hatred toward Lord Abbott. Sirius could not understand a man who would defy the memory of his son and cast aside his daughter-in-law and granddaughter the way that Warring Abbott had done. Johnathon Abbott had loved Alicia. Sirius had done enough asking around to learn that much. Also, the majority of Wizarding Britain seemed to believe that Alicia had been a faithful spouse. Lord Abbott was slandering her good name and denying his grandchild her proper right as the Heir Abbott. Sirius thought the man was disgusting for that and he had already determined that he would do what he could to elevate Alicia's status back to what it should be.

He watched as Dumbledore murmured something in the ear of Lord Abbott, some disagreement with some part of the presentation being delivered by the aged Lord Selwyn. Sirius watched as a few moments after Lord Selwyn finished and was once more seated, Lord Abbott arose and began to argue against Lord Selwyn.

Sirius nodded to himself and it would appear as though he agreed with Lord Abbott's arguments when in fact he was nodding due to his own thoughts. Dumbledore used some of the Lords around him. He influenced them. 'Just like he influenced me back at Hogwarts' he thought and grimaced at the thought. He could still remember Dumbledore carefully asking him about his family, Sirius revealing his dislike of his parents. He had said they were dark wizards and he didn't want to be like them. Dumbledore had told him it was his choices that mattered and that if he did not want to be a Dark Wizard he should keep himself apart from them. Dumbledore had been careful with his wording, but Sirius had understood him to mean that Sirius should remain apart from his family, separate himself from the House of Black. Sirius had done so in the end, and it had left him floundering ever since.

He could no longer deny that his grandfather's forcing him to return to the family fold had probably been the best thing for him. He felt whole now in ways that he had not felt since before he went away to Hogwarts. He was a Black, a Dark Wizard, but not an evil Wizard. The two were not synonymous. His children were not evil and he would make sure that they never became evil.

His mother had always rambled against Albus Dumbledore. She said he had an agenda. Always some sort of agenda. She had hated him for removing classes from Hogwarts. She had hated him for being a Muggle lover. Sirius had ignored her. He had idolized Dumbledore. Now, he no longer idolized the man but he still respected him. Dumbledore did what he believed to be best. Sirius could admire that, had always admired that. The trouble now, was that Sirius was aligned with those that Dumbledore viewed as enemies. Sirius would have to change Dumbledore's mind about that and if he could not, then he would have to change his own mind about Dumbledore. He didn't know which outcome to hope for.

He glanced down at the floor once more when he heard the smooth voice of Severus Snape, the Lord Prince. Severus was arguing against Lord Abbott and Sirius took the time to admire what he was seeing and what he was hearing. Awkward, large nosed, greasy haired Snivellous Snape had grown up into a striking man. He would never be what someone could call handsome, but he was striking. There was a presence to the man as he stood against Lord Abbott and with ease began to unravel the man's objections to Selwyn's proposal. That Snape was present at all meant that he personally cared about what Selwyn was presenting that day. Pollux had warned Sirius that a few of the Lords only showed up for the opening and closing sessions of the Wizengamot for the seasons and for the few times when the proposed bills or changes to bills was something they cared to lend their voice to. Snape had been on the small list of those Lords who rarely attended the Wizengamot. His Proxy Vote was held by Lucius Malfoy, a good choice since Lucius was his Ardenvraar.

Sirius glanced at the golden ring that rested on the middle finger of his right hand. It had a pretty ivy filigree design etched into the edges of the band. It was his gift from James when they had shared their blood and vowed to be Ardenvraar. Before 1981, no one in their society would believe that an Ardenvraar could turn on their other half, but Orran Nott had turned on his Arden, Abraxas Malfoy, and then Peter had framed him so prettily making everyone think he had betrayed his own Arden, James. He let his finger trail over the ring and he wondered if James had been buried with his own ring or if the ring had ended up in the Potter Vaults. He hoped the ring remained with James. There was something comforting about the idea that he wore the ring even in death.

He looked back down at Severus Snape standing tall and proud on the chamber floor and he felt a twisting in his gut. In that moment, he hoped that Snape would never know the feeling of deep loss and despair that came with the loss of ones Arden. Whatever ill feelings he had once felt for Snape, they were changed as he listened to the man argue with Lord Abbott.

Lord Selwyn was proposing that they abolish permitting Wizarding Children to go to Muggle homes or orphanages. He was also demanding that children in the Muggle Orphanages that have done magic to be removed from those places to live in a Wizarding Household.

Lord Abbott had argued against the changes to the current law. Daniel Abbott stated that it was harming none of the children to remain where they were and that it would cost too much money for the Ministry to set up a Department that would oversee the removal of these children and the placement of them into Wizarding homes.

Snape was decimating Lord Abbott's claims that these children were remaining unhurt, stating that Lord Abbott could not possibly know the state of the children since he had never bothered to look in on them. He had then proceeded to express his own belief that the children born into Wizarding homes who had been left orphaned and were placed with Muggle relatives or worse in Muggle Orphanages were being harmed because they were taken from an environment where they consistently felt the magic around them to one where they were suddenly stifled. He pointed out that not all muggles were accepting of a child who was gifted with Magic, and that in some cases the child was abused by those who should have loved and taken care of them.

Sirius felt something twist tight inside of him as he listened to Snape talk of children being abused for being magical. It was as if Snape spoke from personal experience. That couldn't be true. Surely it couldn't be true. Sirius watched him, using all the skills he learned as an Auror and he felt his right-hand curling into a fist as he analyzed what he saw. The way that Snape held himself as he spoke of children being abused by magic hating muggles. The way he curled into himself slightly as though expecting a blow. Abused. Snape had been abused. The way Snape's voice lilted slightly as he spoke of Muggles hurting magical children told Sirius that it had been a Muggle that had hurt Snape. The way that Snape's dark eyes blazed with determination told Sirius that it had not been a one-time happenstance. Snape had lived with repeated abuse by a Muggle. Sirius clenched both of his fists as he realized that Snape had been an abused child and then had suffered abuse from Sirius and his friends at school. Dear Merlin! What had he done?! He had made a child who needed care and protection, who needed someone like Sirius to protect him, and instead, he had tormented him. Severus Snape had every reason to hate Sirius Black. What reason did Sirius have for hating Severus? He couldn't think of a single reason and that made him all the angrier with himself.

"Perhaps families like the Selwyn's should fund the building of an Orphanage," sneered Lord Abbott. Sirius immediately disliked the man. Why was Lord Abbott fighting the idea of protecting magical children so hard? Dumbledore supported the opposition to Selwyn's bill, that was clear. Why did Dumbledore support it? He had only a moment to find his answer. Because Dumbledore liked Muggles and Muggleborn's. Dumbledore had been the champion of the rites of Muggleborn's for many years and several of the Great families such as the Abbott's, had proposed bills over the years that Sirius now suspected Dumbledore was the mastermind of. It was also a well-known fact that most of the Hogwarts Board of Governors bowed to the whims of Albus Dumbledore.

So, it was another case of Dumbledore doing what he thought was for the best. Sirius would have agreed with Dumbledore once, trusting that the older man knew best. He couldn't afford to blindly follow anyone now. Not Dumbledore. Not his Grandfathers, though he would take full advantage of their accumulated wisdom. Not Remus. He couldn't ask James what he thought Sirius should do. He had to rely on his own judgments. He had to own them, even if they became mistakes.

Did he agree with Dumbledore today about the children or did he agree with Selwyn? He frowned in thought and then watched as Severus Snape slowly sat down beside Lucius Malfoy, who was serving that day as the Representative of House Malfoy for Lord Malfoy. Sirius kept his eyes for a moment on Snape and noticed the small movement of Lucius Malfoy, the placement of his hand gently on Snape's wrist. He watched as Snape seemed to thaw slightly, allowing the slightly older man to soothe him.

'I agree with Snape,' he realized as he watched the pair. He turned his gaze then to Pollux Black. His grandfather was unreadable but Sirius didn't have to ask which side Pollux would choose. He would not side with Lord Abbott. Pollux would remove all magical children from Muggle household's if the law would permit him to do so. He then let his eyes fall to the other side of the room, to Albus Dumbledore. He was momentarily surprised to see that Dumbledore was watching him. He felt strange for a moment, a fuzzy feeling in his mind and then he realized what was happening.

Albus Dumbledore was using Legilimency on him!

His blue eyes narrowed as he fought against his former idol. He pulled up his occlumency barriers, still far weaker than he wished them to be. He was painfully aware in that moment that Dumbledore was strong enough to tear down these barriers. He felt Dumbledore's surprise that Sirius had pulled the barriers up at all and he felt the older man's withdrawal. Sirius was left shaken from the ordeal, wondering what Albus Dumbledore had seen in his mind. Just what had the man been searching for? He didn't know, but he was now convinced more than ever before that he needed to work on improving his Occlumency.

* * *

Longview Manor, Winchester, Hampshire, South East, England

"Sirius, it's lovely to see you," Petunia Black greeted him with a genuinely warm smile and a kiss on his cheek. She squeezed his hand as he took it and raised it to his lips for a kiss.

"Petunia Black, you are a sight for sore eyes," he said in praise to the woman who was Lily's sister, his Great-Aunt by her marriage to his Great-Uncle Marius, and the Aunt of his beloved Godson.

"I've taken the liberty of ordering tea and those sandwiches that you are so fond of," she informed him as she settled herself upon the settee.

He settled across from her, lounging upon a comfortable cushioned chair. "Thank you for the thought. I didn't manage lunch," he confessed.

She nodded her understanding. "Wizengamot," she said with a grimace.

Sirius didn't hide his surprise. "You've sat in on sessions?"

She nodded. "A few, not near as many as you have had to now," she admitted. "It was early days of my marriage then and I needed to be present to push the Wizengamot to unseal Lily and Jame's Will and then I needed to push for the removal of Dumbledore as the Potter Regent."

Sirius held his thoughts as the tea tray with sandwiches was brought into the room. Once Petunia had poured his tea the way he preferred it and he had taken up a small plate and placed two sandwiches upon it, he spoke again. "May I ask why you wished Dumbledore removed as the Potter Regent?"

She smiled and then took a sip of her tea. "That is easy enough to answer. I don't trust the man," she proclaimed.

He took a bite out of the first sandwich as Petunia began to explain her relationship with Dumbledore.

"To start with, do you know how he left Harry with me?" she asked of him.

Startled by her question he searched his mind and realized that he didn't actually know how Dumbledore had presented Harry to her. "No," he admitted.

"I found Harry wrapped in a blanket on my front porch in the morning when I went to put out the old milk bottles for retrieval," Petunia proclaimed.

"What?!" Sirius shouted, feeling anger rush through him.

"Yes, that was my reaction as well. Distress, anger," she said. "Disgust too. I asked myself what kind of person just leaves a child out in the cold at night. I wondered how long he had been there. I found out later he had been out there for hours. He could have fallen sick, someone could have seen him and taken him away, a stray animal could have harmed him. If Dumbledore put any protections around him, I have never heard of it."

Sirius stared at his trembling fist. "It's my fault," he said through gritted teeth. "I let Hagrid take Harry. I was torn in two. I wanted to do right by Harry but I wanted to avenge my Arden," he tried to explain. "Hagrid came and said that Dumbledore sent him to get Harry. Harry was bleeding from the curse scar, and Hagrid told me that if I let him take Harry to Hogwarts then Madame Pomfrey would see him. I let him take Harry and then I went after Peter. I thought that I would catch Peter, turn him into law enforcement and then go to Hogwarts, back to Harry, but," he trailed off when Petunia came around the table and perched on the arm of his chair. He was surprised when she pulled him close to her and cuddled him against her. Tears sprang to his eyes. It was such a Lily thing to do. The sisters were not often alike, but sometimes he saw Petunia do small things that reminded him so much of Lily that he felt his heart hammer painfully in his chest.

"It's not your fault Sirius," she soothed him. "You did what you thought was best that night. As you said, you wanted to do right by Harry. Giving him to someone you trusted to take him to a doctor or um healer," she corrected herself. "was a good thing to do. And this Hagrid did take Harry to where he promised but it was Dumbledore who changed everything after that. You going after Peter, that was a good thing too. I wish that you hadn't since it put you in Azkaban, but you were trying to protect Harry from the threat that man still posed."

Sirius nodded and let himself bask for a few moments in the comfort and warmth that Petunia was giving him. "Marius is a lucky man," he told her.

She smiled at that. "So, I keep reminding him," she said cheekily even as she released him and returned to her seat on the settee. "Eat more sandwiches," she ordered. "Miss Kane made them just for you."

He smirked. "Well, I wouldn't want to upset Miss Kane," Sirius said and then resumed eating his sandwiches. "Was it only the way that Dumbledore left Harry to you that upset you?"

Her look said that it was certainly reason enough but she shook her head in the negative. "No, he did more," she said as she poured herself more tea. "When he found out that I had divorced Vernon, Dumbledore sought me out. How he found me while I was out shopping, I have no idea, but he did. I was on my way to meet Narcissa and a few ladies for a fitting for my Wedding dress when Dumbledore waylaid me for a little chat. That chat consisted of him professing to be worried about me due to my failed marriage to Vernon. Then he asked if there was any chance of reconciliation between us. I assured him that there wasn't of course," she explained. "Then he offered for me to live in one of his residences with Harry. He didn't even bother to mention Dudley, I think he assumed that Vernon had him. Of course, I refused him. I told him that Harry, Dudley, and I were doing just fine without his assistance. He tried to bully me into in a fatherly sort of way. He kept going on about how worried he was, how concerned he was and surely how it would be best for me to agree to move into one of his residences with Harry."

"How did you get him to back off?" Sirius asked her even as he mulled over her description of Dumbledore's fatherly bullying. He had seen Dumbledore employ that method on more than one occasion. 'I always fell for it,' he thought in disgust.

"Mr. Dalton, Marius's driver, saved me," she admitted. "He's a Wizard and he thought I was taking too long in the store and he was worried about my ability to make my fitting appointment if I remained longer so he came inside to find me. He collected me, reminding me of my appointment and telling Mr. Dumbledore that he would just have to make an appointment if he wished to speak to me in the future," Petunia revealed with her lips twitching into a smirk and her blue eyes dancing with mirth. "The look on Dumbledore's face was quite comical."

Sirius chuckled. He could imagine it was. He knew many people could only dream of getting the better of Albus Dumbledore, the man was always too congenial and self-composed for that.

"I have had a few letters from Dumbledore over the years. Each one was full of concern for the safety of Harry and me," Petunia added. "He made no outright accusations but it seemed clear enough to me that if he had approved of my marriage to Marius then he wouldn't have been expressing worry for us in his letters."

Sirius nodded his agreement. He knew that Albus would have been panicking when he realized that Petunia had married into the Black family. His family had never bowed to Dumbledore, even at the height of Dumbledore's popularity after his defeat of Grindelwald. He used to think it was because his family was evil, but now he was beginning to suspect it was because the House of Black would not bow to someone that they found unworthy of their service. That the person in power should be a Black, well that was just common sense in his family.

Dumbledore would never have them. Sirius realized that now. He would never have the full and unwavering support of the House of Black. Not for as long as his Grandfather's lived. In fact, the majority of the "Old Guard" would have to be dead before Dumbledore could hope to win over the House of Black. Even then, Sirius was not so sure that Dumbledore could do it. Leonis had already proven to be headstrong when he thought it mattered. He had defended his position as an Apprentice to Lord Prince. His boy was so much like Regulus. Leonis had been the perfect name for him. Sirius knew from personal experience that his boy had claws and he'd use them if he felt pushed into a corner. Cats always did one of two things when you cornered them, they found an opening and fled or they fought back. Leonis had fought back and he didn't doubt that he would do so again if cornered. Leonis had also already been taught to be wary of Dumbledore. He didn't doubt that Marius and Petunia were teaching Dudley and Harry to be wary of the Headmaster of Hogwarts as well. He was sure that Narcissa was teaching Draco and her Wards to be wary of Dumbledore.

"Have you heard from 'Cissa since the Raid?" he asked of Petunia. Thoughts of Draco and Narcissa had made him think of his cousin and how afraid she must have been when the Auror's had come to raid her home.

"Yes," Petunia told him as she sat her empty tea cup down upon the saucer. "She brought Draco, Theo, and Blaise over just yesterday evening for a light dinner and a few hours of playtime for the boys."

Sirius smiled at that. "I'm glad that Draco seems to be recovered," he said. "When 'Cissa told me about what the Auror had done to him she was near tears," he said.

Petunia nodded, her expression somber. "It was just a mild concussion, but it should never have happened," she said. "We expect accidents to happen when children play. A child hits their head on the side of a table or on a particularly hard rock outside, that sort of thing. Yet one never expects it to be an adult that hurts the child."

"It's all the worse since it was an Auror. They are supposed to protect young children from evil and dangerous witches and wizards," Sirius pronounced.

"Yes," Petunia agreed and it was a testament to how involved she was in the Wizarding World that she knew exactly what he was talking about without asking for clarification.

"Mum," Dudley's voice rang out from the entry hall. "We're home!"

"I'm in the lounge my darlings!" Petunia immediately called back and a happy smile curved her lips.

Dudley Black came rushing into the room. Sirius was struck by just how much the little boy resembled his Great-Uncle Marius. The boy had raven black hair that was cut short but was thick and showed signs that it would be wavy if he ever grew it out. He had the pale complexion of the Black family but with blue eyes that matched Petunia.

Harry Potter sauntered in after his cousin and Sirius smiled to see him. While Dudley hugged his mother, Sirius opened his arms wide to embrace the emerald eyed boy that came barreling into his arms.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Hello Harry, good day?" Sirius asked of him as he enjoyed hugging the boy. Alive and well and happy. This was what James and Lily would have wanted for their boy.

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah, it was pretty good. We got our Spelling Quizzes back. Dudley, Hermione, and I earned perfect scores."

"Well done, boys!" Sirius said encouragingly.

Dudley laughed then. "It was a foregone conclusion. Hermione will not let us do worse than a 95 on our school work. She aims for perfection but recognizes that we won't always meet her exacting standards."

Sirius laughed at that. "Surely, she's not that bad," he said of the girl that was best friends with Dudley and Harry. He wondered once more if she was perhaps Harry's soul-mate. The Potter's seemed to find their soulmates while young, at least if Charlus Potter and James were any indications.

"She's eased up a little bit now that she's friends with Eleanor and Estelle. She visits with Eleanor a few times a week after school and they see Estelle every Friday night and Saturday," Harry informed him.

"Estelle," Sirius questioned.

"Estelle Burke," Petunia answered him. "She's Meliora Burke's granddaughter. Estelle's father is the Heir Burke. He and his wife, Edwina, are the owners of a restaurant that they named after their little girl. It caters to both Wizarding and Muggle patrons."

"Ah yes, Estelle," Sirius said. He remembered Meliora Burke, his grandfather's mistress with ease, but he had not remembered the name of the woman's granddaughter. He had rarely spent any time with Meliora since having agreed to return to the family fold. His focus had been upon getting healthy so that he could spend more time with Leonis and Harry. "I treated Narcissa and the boys to lunch there," he informed Petunia. He made no mention of meeting Alicia Abbott that day. The last thing he wanted was Petunia making speculations about his sudden interest in the woman.

Petunia smiled. "When I am in London, I often meet 'Cissa there for luncheons. I have taken the boys plenty of times and they like it."

Sirius nodded. "Perhaps I should join you and the boys for lunch at Estelle's some time. I have moved into the townhouse Uncle Alphard left for me in Chelsea," Sirius explained. "It's an eight-bedroom house and I am still sorting it out a bit. It needed a few renovations but those are done now. I just need to get a decorator in there."

"You should let Mum decorate it," Dudley encouraged. "She's decorated most of the rooms here."

"Yeah, she's great," Harry encouraged.

"Oh no darlings," Petunia protested. "I had help if you might remember. Mr. Stanley helped me a great deal and I also asked Narcissa for assistance."

Harry looked confused. "I don't remember Cousin 'Cissa helping," he said.

"You were too busy plotting world dominion with Draco," she reminded him in a teasing tone of voice.

Dudley smiled then. "We were just using Draco to charm Cookie into giving us sweets," he admitted.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at that. "Do you often use Draco to charm people for you?" he asked of his Godson and his cousin.

Harry shook his head. "We don't do it often," he admitted.

"It would lessen the impact," Dudley added.

Sirius laughed then.

"You laugh, but I don't think that you would be able to say no to Draco Malfoy when he looks at you with those vulnerable gray eyes," Petunia said sourly.

Sirius laughed harder then. "He's charmed you plenty of times, hasn't he?" he asked of her.

Petunia pursed her lips and nodded.

Sirius continued to laugh and he was joined in his laughter by Harry and Dudley. The sound of their laughter was music to his ears and Petunia must have agreed for she began to giggle as well.

Sirius spent an enjoyable evening with his Godson, his Cousin, and his Great-Aunt. However, when he returned to his silent house in Chelsea he was struck by how lonely the house was. He found himself missing young Scorpius, who was currently staying with Narcissa. Sirius had not expected to become so fond of Bella's child. He missed Leonis and Orion. He wished that his sons lived with him. He knew that Leonis was being raised well by Cassiopeia and he knew that Orion was happy with Remus. He didn't want to hurt his children, but he wished that they could be there with him. His to love, his to take care of. His to treasure. He settled in for a long night of trying to suppress the deep longing within him to fill his home with the sounds of children's laughter.

* * *

Thank you wonderful readers for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites. Your encouragement means a lot to me. And special thanks to the reviewers who caught a flaw in my editing. Thanks to your pointing it out, I have fixed it!

Next Chapter: Oathbreaker, in which we learn the truth behind the death of Orion Black.


	49. Chapter 49

_Since I have had a few reviews pointing out that I got birth dates of some of the characters wrong, I would like to take a moment to remind readers (again) that his is Alternate Universe story (AU). So, just because someone had a certain birth year or birth month in the novels, doesn't mean that they shall have the same birth month or birth year in Renewal. There have been several characters that were younger than Harry Potter in the novels that are now the same age as him in the Renewal Alternate Universe. To name a few: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Astoria Greengrass, Romilda Vane, and Colin Creevey. Also, just because certain events happened in the novels, does not mean that they will happen in the Renewal Alternate Universe. Please don't expect things to be just as they were in the books, because they won't be. If you have already made it this far reading this story then you know that things are already very different._

 _Thank you and now on with the story..._

* * *

Chapter 48: Oath Breaker

Chelsea, London, England

February 27, 1987

Cygnus Black III, proud son of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe curled into the pillows of his lush bed. Sweat poured from his body and he clawed at the sheets of his bed as pain flared through him. He bit the sheets the muffle his cries of agony as it felt like fire lanced through him, burning him.

When at long last the pain potion began to take effect, Cygnus was wrung out and exhausted from his ordeal. He whimpered into the pillows and slowly felt his body easing, the strained and tensed muscles relaxing. He sobbed softly and hated himself for the weakness. One would think that he would be used to these moments of intense pain by now. The attacks had been a constant in his life ever since that dark day in 1978 when he had betrayed his blood kin in the most horrible of ways. The day that he had murdered his kinsman, Orion Black, in cold blood and had become an Oath breaker.

Cygnus had been on his way to meet Orion in Diagon Alley when the Death Eaters had attacked. He was a sympathizer of the Dark Lord. Voldemort was a great man who had the right ideas when it came to Muggles, Muggle-borns, and the safety of their world from the threat that Muggleborns posed to their society. Cygnus was surprised by the fact that his own father, Pollux Black, and his cousin Arcturus Lord Black did not agree with him. Why did they not understand that Voldemort had the correct strategy? For a long time, they had tried the peaceful route and more and more the Muggleborn's endangered them. It was time to take a more vengeful route. Punish them for the danger they put their society in. Black's understood revenge so why would his father and cousin not understand this?

He had often argued with Orion over their elder's lack of support for Voldemort but Orion had sided with his father Lord Black. He had insisted that Black's should only bow to another Black. Orion insisted that Voldemort asked for too much from them.

"He wishes for our service," Cygnus had argued.

"You hear service, but I hear slavery," Orion had said in a gentle tone that had set Cygnus on edge. "I will not be a slave," Orion had added.

"You are Lord Black's slave," Cygnus had sneered at him.

Orion had looked at him with saddened blue eyes. "I am a loyal son of my father," he had said simply in response and Cygnus heard the implications all too clearly. Cygnus was not a loyal son to Pollux Black. He was far more inclined to side with his Crabbe kin than his own father.

Orion had always been a pain in his side. If Orion had been born a girl then Cygnus could have attempted to court him and marry him, thus cementing himself as the next power in the House of Black. He would rule the house through Orion. Instead, Orion had been born a boy, a proper male heir and it had been Cygnus' sister, Walburga, who had chosen to take him and marry him. His sister hoped to rule the House of Black through Orion one day. Orion was weaker of will than his sister, or so she thought. There were times though when Orion held to a standard and refused to be shaken. It enraged Walburga as much as it did Cygnus. Yet he also admired Orion for it. It made him burn and want so desperately to take Orion, shake him, make him submit in every way.

It enraged Cygnus that he wanted Orion Black to such a degree that he had never wanted any other. He had taken his wife, Druella Rosier because she was the great beauty of her age. He had taken her for a trophy, to prove that he could have her and make her submit to him. He had expected to glory in it, but he bored of her almost overnight. She was nothing next to his true obsession. She had been a momentary distraction, but nothing more.

He closed blue-grey eyes and felt his body shake with the aftershock of the pain. 'Orion,' he thought and his fingers flexed, gripping the sheets as he thought again of Orion Black. His mind easily conjuring the image of a smiling Orion, blue eyes alight with laughter at one of Alphard's jokes. Cygnus had hated it when Alphard was anywhere near Orion. He hated the way his older brother looked at Orion like he wanted to devour him and would if Orion would only consent.

'Did they?' Cygnus asked himself and not for the first time. He had spent many years wondering if Orion had allowed Alphard to lay claim to him. Alphard was older than Orion by two years and he had always acted as an older guardian to Orion in their youth. Orion had admired him and Cygnus had hated it. 'I should have been the firstborn son of Pollux Black,' he thought once again. 'I should have been born first. I should have been the one to protect Orion. Then he would have wanted me.'

That Orion was miserable with Walburga was a truth that Cygnus could not ignore. His sister was a stern woman and she wanted to rule the House of Black through Orion one day. She was controlling of her husband and of her two children. She made Orion miserable and her sons as well. He knew that, but to remain close to Orion, he needed to stay on Walburga's good side. It was easy enough to do, so long as he always sided with her and played to her vanity. All the while he wished that he could rid Orion of the torment of her.

As the years passed his hatred for Orion began to eclipse the love, but the desire remained. It never lessened and only deepened with the passing of years. He hated Orion for having children with Walburga. He felt betrayed when he had first beheld Sirius. The baby had Orion's blue eyes and he was torn between wanting to hold the child and cherish it forever and taking the child and bashing his head against the wall. It was a full two months before he could bring himself to hold his nephew. He felt the same when he had first seen Regulus. The child was delicate in Orion's arms and Cygnus had hated him and adored him immediately.

Cygnus was not sure that he really knew how to love without hating as well. He loved his daughters by Druella but he also hated all three of the girls. Bellatrix was perhaps his favorite since she was his oldest. She had done everything he had ever wanted of her and yet it was not enough to make him love her without also hating her. She had his blue eyes and his curly raven hair. She was poised and elegant. The shape of her eyes was exactly like Druella's and he hated it. It didn't matter that it gave her a mysterious sort of elegance that made her even more alluring, more beautiful. He hated any sign within her that she was also Druella's child.

Andromeda looked so very much like Bellatrix but her hair was a luxurious brown. Andromeda deserved his love. She had been protective of Narcissa and had tried to shield the younger girl from the problems within their family. She had a firm sense of right and wrong, which he knew she had not received from himself or Druella, so it must have come from his own father. She was a good girl and yet he hated her, he hated her far more than he loved her. The small part of him that did love her had caused him to remain away from her. He would not attempt reconciliation with her so that he could see her daughter. He would not taint Nymphadora Tonks with his presence. He was a poison to those that he loved and he knew it now, had realized it back in 1978. He couldn't let himself meet his granddaughter and grow to love her. If he loved her deeply then he would destroy her.

Narcissa he had hated because she looked far more like her beautiful mother. Narcissa had the pale looks and blonde hair of the Rosier's but her eyes were the silver-gray of the Black family proving her to be of his lineage. She was an impossibly beautiful creature and his heart ached at times when he looked at her. She had married well and had given him a grandson that he rarely permitted himself to see. He had adored Draco the moment he had been presented with him and had feared to harm him ever since.

'I destroy all that I love, don't I, Orion?' he thought bitterly as he slowly felt his body completely relax, the pain relief potions forcing his body to rest.

In 1978, he had not just witnessed the death of Orion Black at the hands of Death Eaters, like he had informed the others within the family. Oh no, he had not simply witnessed his death. Cygnus had taken the opportunity presented by the chaos within Diagon Alley to murder Orion.

He had become forsworn, an Oath breaker.

He had broken his sacred Oaths that he had sworn in his own youth to protect the Heir of House Black. He had murdered Orion. He had destroyed his beautiful Orion. He had held him as the light left his perfect blue eyes. He had thought that if Orion no longer lived than the longing would disappear. He would no longer be obsessed with Orion Black. He would no longer burn to possess him, to touch him, to bask in his presence. He would no longer burn with jealousy that Walburga had the right to touch him. He would no longer wonder if Orion had allowed Alphard to possess him. He would finally be free of him.

He was not free of him. He still burned for Orion. He still longed for him. He still desperately needed him. Furthermore, his magic was punishing him for his broken oath, for his terrible sin. Every morning his magic rushed through him, lashing out and burning through his whole being. Every day it grew worse and his ability to hide his condition was failing. He could not really control his magic any longer. He had his personal House-Elf follow him everywhere concealed and while Cygnus pretended to perform magic, it was really his house-elf who performed the magic.

The ruse had worked for years, but the pain was growing more intense, his magic increasing his punishment. He had sought out healers in various countries, the best that money had to offer and each of them had told him the same thing. He was suffering the curse of a broken oath and that only through repentance to the living person could he be cured. Living. Orion was not alive. Only in his dreams did Orion still live.

He would die by this curse.

It was fitting really. He still wanted to be with Orion and this Curse would eventually take him into death's embrace. Would he be able to embrace Orion then at long last?

Orion. There was a new Orion in the family now. The thought of it made him growl in anger. Sirius, Orion's eldest boy, had proven his virility twice. First by siring Leonis, the Heir Black, and now there was this discovery of a second child by a Muggle woman. That the child of a filthy Muggle was named after his precious Orion was too much for Cygnus to bear. He had yet to behold the child and he already hated him.

First Lord Black wanted him to acknowledge two disgusting little Muggle-born girls that were proven descendants of their House, but now he must also acknowledge the child of a Muggle. It was despicable. The girls were descendants of Black's who had been disowned. It had been done with good reason so, therefore, these awful little Muggle-borns should not be acknowledged as far as he was concerned. That the little boy was the son of a filthy Muggle beast, just proved to Cygnus that the boy likewise should not be acknowledged.

He had argued these very points first to Lord Black and then to his own father. His father had made it crystal clear to him that if he wished to inherit anything from Pollux Black then he would keep his opinions to himself and he would obey the will of Lord Black. This had forced Cygnus into acquiescence. His mother, Irma Black nee Crabbe, was still furious with him for his compliance. She was currently not speaking to him, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she would come around again. She would read about Meliora Burke in the society columns and then be enraged once more. That Meliora was his father's mistress was well known in society. It was, as the saying goes, an "old Scandal". Meliora was well liked in society. She was kind and charming and this placed her in better standing with high society than the surly Irma. Pollux had long ago made it known that if anyone snubbed Meliora, then Pollux would likewise snub them. It was implied that Lord Black would likewise snub them since the cousins were as close as brothers. It had ensured that Meliora would have a place in society. Orion had liked Meliora and in truth so too did Cygnus, though he rarely showed it.

Druella did not care what was happening within the House of Black. So long as she could keep up her string of lovers on the continent then she would remain content. She was currently in Romania with her niece, Claire Zabini. He was sure Claire had married yet again, but he didn't keep up with the gossip about the girl enough to know her new surname. Druella and Claire were so frighteningly alike that it was still amazing to think that Claire was merely Druella's niece and not her daughter. Though, it would not surprise him to learn one day that Claire really was Druella's child. Very little surprised him when it came to Druella and her escapades. So long as she was discreet enough that the gossip didn't interfere with Cygnus's life and reputation, he didn't care. She knew he'd cut off her access to the Vaults if she caused a scandal.

Orion Remus Black. It was such an awful name. He wondered if the child looked like the Muggle-beast that had borne him. He secretly hoped so even as he doubted it. Magic would win out, he was sure. The child probably resembled his sire. Sirius, handsome Sirius who had his father's blue eyes and his father's charm, but none of his father's gentility.

He didn't want to swear oaths to protect Orion Remus Black. What good were oaths rendered from the reluctant? Could his magic really hold him to such a reluctant oath? He knew the truth already. Yes. His magic would hold him to his vows and punish him without mercy if he broke the vows. Could he force himself to swear an oath of protection to yet another Orion? He didn't think he could bear to do it. The thought broke his heart.

'I'm sorry,' he thought. 'Orion, please, I am sorry,' he thought as he felt the all too familiar yearning rising within him. He wanted to hear Orion laugh, to see his smile once more. He would be happy to debate with Orion about whether Voldemort would reward him for good service or simply treat him like a slave. He would be happy to do whatever Orion liked. He'd be Orion's willing slave if only he could see him again.

He knew it would not be today. Yet another day and his magic had yet to eat him alive. He sighed and slowly he arose. He stood on trembling legs and made his way to his bathroom where his House-Elf had already drawn his bath. Charms had kept the water warm for him. He eased his body into the tub and swiftly washed his sweat soaked body before leaning back and allowing himself a chance to soak in the warm water.

It was late afternoon when he arrived by Floo travel at the Chateau Noir. He felt the tingle of magic wash over him as his own personal House-Elf removed the soot from his clothing. He gripped his cane tightly as he approached the House-Elf who had come into the receiving room upon his arrival. "I am here to see Lady Black," he said.

"Welcome Master Cygnus," the House-Elf greeted. "Lady Black is outside on the back veranda."

Cygnus nodded. "I know the way," he said dismissing the Elf's company. He had not always liked House-Elves. Once he had been just as nasty to them as his sister Walburga, but no longer. His ailment had given him a greater appreciation for House-Elves and their capabilities.

He strolled through the house, moving past the signs of opulence toward the back of the house. When at last he stood outside upon the veranda he took a brief look around at the scene before him. Children, playing.

He swiftly recognized the Heir Black as well as his own pale haired grandson, Draco. With Draco were his other golden-haired companions, the little Lord Nott and Dane Spungen. He still wondered at Narcissa's eagerness to take on yet another Ward. He knew very little of this Dane Spungen, aside from the essentials. The boy was the youngest son of Marcus Spungen and Syndra Malfoy. He also knew that Marcus was not particularly fond of his younger son. If his own father disliked him then how could Narcissa think the boy a fit companion for his grandson?

The child he didn't recognize was the raven-haired boy who was playing with them. He frowned as he moved to the edge of the veranda and watched as the children played on the lawn. Then he heard it, his grandson's voice calling out that sacred name.

"Orion, catch!" Draco had proclaimed and the unknown raven-haired boy had turned his attention toward Draco.

'This then is Sirius's second child,' he thought as he let his eyes roam over the face of the child. The child had the stamp of Sirius in his features. He looked so strikingly like Sirius that it made his breath catch. Even the boy's eyes were the startling beautiful blue eyes that Melania Macmillan had passed to Orion, who had then passed them to Sirius and now Sirius had passed them to this child.

'Orion,' he thought and he wondered if this child was like Sirius or if he was more like his grandfather.

"Cygnus, it is good to see you," Melania Black greeted him forcing him to pay attention to her.

He considered her blue eyes and he smiled slightly. "It is good to see you as well, Melania. I do hope that Arcturus has been paying you enough attention. I know what a workaholic he can be," he said. It was common for him to tease Melania and Arcturus in this manner.

She smiled brightly. "He has been working hard lately due to the new family treasures," she said referring to the children that he would be soon forced to swear an oath of protection. "I see you have noticed one of the treasures," she said with a smile.

"If you mean Leonis," he began with a smirk. "then I assure you, we have met."

She giggled then. "No. Try again," she insisted.

Cygnus pretended to ponder the children playing below. "Well, the palest of the golden-haired darlings is my own grandson," he said with some pride in his tone. "The other two are pseudo-grandsons since Narcissa is so determined to raise them. I will not face her wrath by neglecting them and making them feel somehow unloved."

Melania smiled at that, mirth dancing in blue eyes. The sight of it made him ache. Orion had been so very much like his mother. "It is good of you to consider all of Narcissa's wards as grandson's, Cygnus. Still, I was, in fact, referring to my newly found Grandson," she said with pride.

He smiled at her. "Ah, well I have not yet been introduced to the child, though I have heard good things about him."

"Not from Irma, I am sure," she replied, her tone souring slightly. At his inquiring look, she explained. "Your mother was here just yesterday while I was watching Orion. She asked him outright if he was a Werewolf's get and then she proceeded to ask if he bayed at the full moon."

Cygnus blinked at that but could not say he was surprised. His mother had made it plain to him that she would not be welcoming the newly found Orion into the family, no matter what Pollux said about it. She was determined to defy his father. He would not assist her in social suicide. Maybe this would be the final straw and his father would rid himself of Irma so that he could, at last, marry Meliora. His mother really was delusional if she thought that Pollux held her in any real regard. If he once had, she had whittled away at the regard for too many years.

A mischievous smirk curved his lips. "With permission, I would happily take the children to mother's home on a full-moon night and assist them in serenading her with baying to the moon."

"Magnificent!" a small voice came from behind him.

Cygnus turned slowly and looked down to find himself staring at the source of so much talk. He took in the details of that angelic face and the light in the bright blue eyes as the boy stared up at him.

"Would you really take me to do that to that woman?" the little Orion asked. "She was really awful and hateful. She made me cry," the last was admitted softly and despairingly.

Cygnus felt something clench in his gut at this. It was as if he were staring at his Orion all over again. His Orion, somehow reborn. His Orion. His.

He had to swallow hard before he bent his knee to the child to be closer to his level. His hands shook for a moment and he hid them in the long sleeves of his finely tailored wizarding robes. "If that would bring you some peace, then I would be all too happy to do so," he promised Orion. "She's a very unkind woman to have said those things to you and to have treated you that way."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Melania said hesitantly. "I don't think we should insight Irma. She's not likely to find it funny."

Cygnus knew that his mother wouldn't find it funny, but he also knew that she would not have the power to do anything about it. "My mother needs to gain a sense of humor," Cygnus insisted.

Orion's blue eyes widened. "Oh! I am so sorry," he said as he moved closer to Cygnus. "Sir, I didn't realize that I was saying something mean about your mother," he said and he worried his lower lip in a manner that reminded him achingly of his Orion.

Cygnus reached for the child then and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "No, do not apologize. You did not say anything mean," he said to reassure the child. "My mother, Irma, she was mean to you. She was the bad one. You only told me that she had been mean. You didn't say anything bad about her."

The child held his gaze for a moment and then he smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Sir."

"Cygnus," he found himself saying without hesitation. "I am Cygnus Black," he introduced himself.

"He is Draco's grandfather, his mother's father," Melania explained to Orion.

"Oh! 'Cissa is wonderful!" the boy exclaimed. "She's so very nice and told me that I am welcome whenever I wish to come over. That I can just Floo over or use a Portkey."

Cygnus felt a moment of warmth rush through him toward his youngest daughter. She was opening her home to Orion. When just earlier he had been thinking she was a fool for allowing Dane Spungen near her son, now he felt like praising her for such kindness because it had been extended to Orion.

"My 'Cissa is a very kind woman, but she can be stern," he warned Orion.

"That's what Draco says," Orion said with a smile. He then turned his gaze back to his Great-Grandmother, "I was sent up here to ask when we might have snacks," he admitted with a slight blush.

"You lost the bet then?" Melania asked with a laugh.

The boy just nodded, continuing to blush. It was enchanting and reminded him of the boy's grandfather.

"In another half an hour," Melania said simply.

"Alright," Orion said and then he headed for the stairs that would take him back onto the lawn. He paused and turned back to Cygnus. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir," he said.

Cygnus smiled. "If I can convince Melania to allow us to serenade my mother, I'll let you know," he teased the boy. He was rewarded with a cheerful laugh and a bright smile before the boy was racing back down the stairs, hand holding the stone rail.

He watched the boy begin to play with the other children for a few moments before he spoke again. "I am glad that I met him," he said as his eyes raked over the child at play. "It will be easy to swear the Oath now," he said.

Melania smiled at him. "I had hoped that you would like him once you met him," she said happily.

"Yes," he said simply as he watched the grandson of his beloved Orion. This new Orion was a blessing. It was as if his Orion had come back to him, though much younger. Cygnus would protect him, he'd give the last of himself and his magic up for the task. No one would harm the child. His mother had better learn to watch her tongue, or it would not be Pollux Black she would have to fear.

'Orion has returned to me,' he thought and felt happiness flood through him before he finally turned his eyes away and joined Melania for a cup of tea.

* * *

 _Thank you dear readers for your support! Next Chapter: Flying - in which Severus and Sirius bond over a precious little boy.  
_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49: Flying

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England

April 4, 1987

Severus eyed the over-eager gaggle of children and wondered again just how he had let himself be convinced to do this. He huffed out an irritated breath as he glanced toward his Arden. This was all Lucius's fault because he enjoyed giving Narcissa anything she wanted. It had been Narcissa's idea that the children of the House of Black and the House of Malfoy should learn how to ride the winged horses that the Malfoy family owned. One of the Malfoy ancestors had been horse mad and now Severus was suffering for it. Well, to be fair so was his Arden. Lucius didn't look at all pleased with the idea of his boys mounting the winged horses and taking them for a ride.

Severus smirked as he watched the children listening with rapt attention to the Master Ellington, the Malfoy family's Master of the Aethonon horses. Lucius had been adamant that the children would not learn to ride an Abraxan until they were teenagers. His exact words were that they would be fifty before they could ride an Abraxan, but he and Narcissa knew that Lucius was being overprotective and didn't really mean it. He had also ruled out the Granians due to their speed. Aethonon horses were slower than the Granian horses and they could handle more weight than a Granian. The Aethonon horses that the Malfoy family owned had been trained to be gentle with children because the Master that Abraxas employed had several children of his own who helped him to tend and exercise the animals.

The worst part of this fiasco was that he agreed with Narcissa's reasoning. She wanted the children to learn to ride winged horses before they would learn to ride a broom. She wanted them to know and respect the difference between riding a sentient life-form and a powerful magical artifact. The magical artifact, in this case, a broom, wouldn't have a mind of its own. If the children could handle the sentient and living animal then they would swiftly master flying on a broom.

He glanced at the other men who were gathered around to watch the proceedings. Sirius Black stood some distance away with Remus Lupin. It had set his teeth on edge just seeing the two remaining Marauders, but thus far he had held his tongue. It had been gratifying to see Black clench his fists repeatedly when his oldest son had rushed to him calling him 'Master' and politely inquiring if Severus would be overseeing their lessons personally. Severus and Leonis had soon been joined by his other two apprentices Aleksei and Draco. He told the boys that he would be watching their lessons and assisting if the Master chose, but that they must pay proper attention to Master Ellington as he was a true expert about the Aethonons. The boys had readily agreed and had only left his side when Ellington had called the children around him for their first introduction to the horses they would begin learning to care for and ride. Black's blue eyes had burned with anger but he had not made a step toward him. He was holding himself back and Severus was impressed despite himself that Black had learned some self-control because it was something that he really had not thought Sirius would ever learn.

Lucius came to stand beside him as they watched the children settle down and begin to listen to Ellington's lesson. "I blame you for this," Lucius said without preamble.

Severus looked at him with some affront. "Me?" he questioned. "Narcissa was your wife, the last time I checked," he informed his Arden.

Lucius snorted at that. "My wife yes, but she acts like she's yours as well," Lucius said with a smirk. "She certainly enjoys trying to run your life in the same way that she likes to run mine," he murmured.

Severus nodded his agreement. Narcissa often did act like a wife to him. "Married without the benefits," Severus murmured.

Lucius grinned then. "She'll cease to act that way if you just let her pick out a wife for you," Lucius told him.

Severus fought back a groan. "Lucius, not this again," he said as his dark eyes settled upon Draco's pale blond head. "You know how I feel about 'Cissa's past attempts to find me a proper spouse," he reminded. Many years ago, just after Draco was born, Narcissa had made several attempts to find the perfect match for Severus. She had forced him to meet with several different ladies, and while most of the ladies he met were very nice, he just didn't want them. He would have made those ladies miserable in the end, he was sure of it.

"I wasn't trying to force you to find a woman to marry," Lucius reassured him. "I know how you feel about that. Severus, if you find a woman worth your heart then I will welcome her with open arms, but I would never wish for you to accept a woman into your hearth and home that you cannot love and trust," he told him and his ice-blue eyes held affection and truth in their depths.

Severus nodded and then swiftly glanced away so that Lucius would not see his weakness. It was bad enough that Lucius could now feel it. "Thank you, Luc," he said softly. It meant a great deal to him, the affection that Lucius and Narcissa felt for him. The love of their child and their wards also meant a great deal to Severus. They were his family.

"I think that even 'Cissa is content to let you alone about marriage now," Lucius admitted. "She'd still love to see you happily besotted, but she is also proprietary of anything she sees as hers, and you are included in that. She will be a Shrew to any woman that she views as not good enough for you."

Severus smirked at that. He remembered that 'Cissa had not cared a bit for Lily Evans after Lily had ended the friendship with Severus. Narcissa had been fierce in her loyalty to Severus and had decided that Lily was no longer worthy of time or mention. It had been Narcissa's opinion that if Lily had truly loved Severus as her friend, then she should have done all that she could to fix things between them. Narcissa's care of him after his friendship with Lily ended had done wonders for Severus and his self-esteem. He had still been miserable, but he knew he would have ended up so much worse off if Narcissa had not stepped in and reminded him that he did have friends who loved him and would forgive him no matter his actions. When he was younger he had thought that he and Lily were a great pair. That they had the sort of friendship that would last the ages. It had been devastating for him when he realized that he had been so wrong about what Lily felt for him. She had not been as loyal as he had been to her. She had never understood how much he had valued her and their friendship.

His gaze wandered to the child of Lily Evans and he smiled a sad little smile as he looked upon Harry James Potter. The boy was healthy and happy. He heard from Narcissa about the boy on occasion. Severus had been curious about the boy but had never wanted to seek out an audience with Petunia so that he could meet the child. He was more than content to hear about the boy from afar. Despite the ending of their friendship, Severus felt protective of Lily's child. He wanted the boy to be healthy and happy. It was a relief to him that Petunia had not turned out as bad as he had thought she would. Narcissa described his old childhood menace as a very loving mother to her son and to Harry. He was sure that Lily would have been proud of Petunia for putting aside all past bitterness so that she could raise Harry in a loving home.

"Should I ever fall in love, I will make sure that the woman is properly vetted by 'Cissa," Severus replied at last.

Lucius chuckled. "See that you do," he said.

They fell silent for a time as they watched Ellington and his older boys begin to introduce the children to the steeds that they would be riding that day. Severus watched with a critical eye as Draco was instructed on how to properly sit in the saddle. Severus felt a wave of nostalgia rush through him as he remembered the first time that Lucius had taught him how to ride an Aethonon. He preferred the Granian's due to their speed, but he had enjoyed those days of learning how to ride on the Aethonon's before he had become competent enough to learn how to ride a Granian.

"It is tempting to show them how it is done, but that would give the boys terrible ideas," Lucius admitted.

"You don't think the girls will prove reckless as well?" Severus asked and looked at the smaller gathering of females who were speaking with Master Ellington's second oldest son. He knew their names though he had rarely interacted with the girls. Hermione Granger of House Black, Eleanor Branstone of House Black, Estelle Burke of House Burke, Luna Lovegood of House Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass the Heir Greengrass, and Astoria Greengrass of House Greengrass. The two Greengrass girls had been included because of Narcissa's friendship with Lady Greengrass. He knew that Narcissa was hopeful that one of the Greengrass girls might marry one of her wards. The girls were cousins to Theodore and so the connection was too close to consider a marriage between one of them and Theodore. However, Blaise, Dane, and Draco were not close relations to the Greengrass family and so they were good prospects. He highly doubted it would be the Heir Greengrass though. He had noticed the way that young Harry Potter looked at the girl. He had seen that look before, in the hazel eyes of the boy's father when they had been eleven-year old's and James Potter had stared at Lily Evans. Soulmates.

"No," Lucius said simply. "They seem like sensible little angels," he admitted. "I am sure they will have reckless moments, but not over this."

He nodded at that and then let his eyes look toward Harry Potter. The boy was glancing at Daphne Greengrass. He smirked at that. "You should tell Ellington to put Lord Potter and Heir Greengrass in the same little learning group from now on," he suggested. "It will soothe the boy and then he won't feel the need to split his attention."

Lucius looked toward the little Lord Potter and then toward the Heir Greengrass and he chuckled. "You noticed it too then?" he asked. "There has been speculation for a few years now."

Severus nodded his head and stared at the boy. "James Potter looked at Lily Evans that same way when he was eleven. It became more possessive and sensual once he got older," he admitted to Lucius. "The same will happen with this Potter and the Heir Greengrass. He'll grow more possessive of her with time. He's already splitting his focus if the girl is not beside him. Part of him feels the pull toward her and needs to be near her."

"Does it hurt you to see it again?" Lucius asked gently.

He shook his head. "No," Severus said and he was surprised to know that he meant it. "I don't think it ever really hurt me, what Potter felt for Lily," he admitted to Lucius. "It wasn't that he wanted to love Lily. It was that he wanted to take Lily away from me," he explained at long last. He suddenly knew that this conversation was well overdue for them both. He also somewhat felt that he owed the conversation to James Potter, but the man was dead and had been a bastard to him besides, so really, he owed the man nothing. "For so long she was my only friend and my only real comfort," he explained. "Potter's campaign to make her hate me was devastating. I asked them once, what I had ever done to them to make them dislike me so. I had thought that I could fix it somehow if I just knew what I had done. I didn't think I could make them like me, but I thought if I knew and could fix it then they would just stop, stop everything. The way they treated me and the pressure they put on Lily to stop being my friend. I don't think I ever realized how much pressure they put on her, Luc," he said with a sigh. "I don't blame her for breaking under that pressure, especially when things were so strained between us. She really did fear that I was walking down a path that she couldn't follow. There were always things about me that she didn't understand and as time went on a great many things about me frightened her. I don't blame her, but I am not sure that I will ever forgive the Marauders for what they did to her and to me," he admitted.

Lucius nodded his head and moved a little closer to Severus. They stood for a time shoulder to shoulder and he knew that Lucius was attempting to shoulder some of the burdens. "I think that Potter regretted it later," Lucius said. "The way he treated you a few years after you were out of school, I think it shows that he grew up some and perhaps regretted his choices concerning you when you were young."

Severus nodded. "Perhaps, but I'll never know," he admitted. "It no longer matters. I don't feel the weight of bitterness any longer," he admitted. "I loved Lily, but not the way that Potter and his little minions thought I did. It wasn't like that. I tried holding on as hard as I could because she had been the bright sunshine in my horrible little life and I tried so hard to hold onto that."

"Did Lily know?" he was asked.

Severus shook his head in the negative. "She never understood what Tobias did to me. She never understood what my mother did either. She knew things were not good for me at home, but she didn't know the details. I never wanted to taint her and hurt her with that ugliness. She wasn't equipped to handle the ways in which I needed her, I know that now. We were both children and she came from a household where she was always adored. If I had befriended Petunia instead, I think that she would have understood me better," he chuckled sadly at that. "It hurts to say that, but it's true. Petunia was ignored by her parents in favor of Lily. Nothing Petunia would do would ever measure up to the little witch in the family because no matter how grand it could be, it would be mundane in comparison to any of the magic spells that Lily could do.

"I should have you over to talk with Petunia the next time she's at the Manor," Lucius said gently. "It might do you a little bit of good, the both of you."

Severus merely nodded. He was not eager to see Petunia, but he didn't think it would hurt him the way he knew it would have that first couple of years after Lily's death. He chuckled then when he noticed that Potter was glaring at Ellington's son who was holding Daphne Greengrass around the waist as she settled into the Aethonon's saddle. "Perhaps I should have a talk with Petunia about young Potter. He cannot be allowed to hate the people close to the Heir Greengrass. She should be allowed to have friends and not deal with Potter's jealousies."

Lucius laughed aloud then. "I want to be there for that conversation," he declared. "Perhaps Black should be there for it as well."

He stiffened at that idea. "Not a good idea Luc," he said evenly. "Just because we haven't come to blows or hexes yet doesn't mean we can get along," he pointed out. "Let's not tempt fate, shall we?"

Lucius sighed then. "'Cissa is fond of her cousin and you know she adores you. She would like for the two of you to get along," he said.

He winced at that. Severus really hated to upset Narcissa. "I'll take that under advisement."

"That is all that I can ask," Lucius said gently. "For what it is worth, I still dislike Black."

Severus smiled at that. "Thank you for the solidarity, Lucius."

His Arden smirked. "Anything for you," he said simply.

Lucius had spoken those words to him before and they never ceased to make him feel loved. He smiled at Lucius, a small curve of his lips. Then he changed the subject of their conversation to something that had been plaguing him for several weeks. "The Wizengamot is not going to pass Selwyn's proposal about protecting Magical Children in the Muggle World," he said simply.

His Arden was silent for a few moments before the man sighed and shook his head in the negative. "No," he said simply. "The Ministry will not want to spend the money it would take to build an Orphanage and to pay for staffing. If there are cases of Muggle-born children being abused by their Muggle guardians then it is not being presented to the Ministry. Dumbledore never allowed for your case to be reported by the Ministry," he murmured.

Severus shook his head. "No. I think for many years he didn't want to believe it and then by the time he did believe it, I knew secrets that he couldn't risk being revealed," he said and glanced toward Remus Lupin and Sirius Black who were even now moving closer to them.

Lucius nodded. "Selwyn meant well, and it is unfortunate that the bill will not be passed."

He thought on Lucius's words for a moment even as they were joined by Lupin and Black. "Alright, so the Ministry won't fund it and they won't sanction a government-owned one. That just means that the Orphanage needs to be privately owned," he voiced aloud as he thought.

Remus Lupin looked confused. "Orphanage?"

Lucius sighed and swiftly set about explaining Lord Selwyn's bill in the Wizengamot.

"An Orphanage for magical children would be a good idea," Lupin declared. "Are there many magical children that end up in the Muggle Orphanages?" he asked.

"There are many there now due to Voldemort's Blood War," Severus informed Lupin. "There were many children of Death Eaters that were not taken into other Wizarding homes. There are also cases of Muggle-born children who are in the Muggle Orphanages because their Muggle parents were afraid of them when they began to display magic. This does not always happen, but there are too many cases of it happening," Severus said.

Sirius Black looked at him for a few moments as if debating with himself. At last, he decided and he asked the question. "You said that the Ministry won't fund it so that an Orphanage needs to be privately owned. Are you suggesting that someone create an Orphanage themselves?"

Severus considered Black's blue eyes and found no contempt there. Curiosity burned in the man's eyes. Curiosity and a certain calculation. "Yes," he said. "This is important and if the Ministry refuses to do something about it then I think that we should," he said.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "I agree. Selwyn had the right idea. So, if the Ministry won't do it, we cannot let it drop. Any suggestions about setting up an Orphanage for these children?"

Severus smirked as he nodded. It felt odd standing there with Sirius Black and having a civilized conversation, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything snide to the man. He didn't want to end this strange new comradery even if he didn't completely trust Black. Lucius's reminder that Narcissa wanted them to get along burned in the back of his mind. He also reminded himself that this man was the father of his dear apprentice, Leonis. This was also the older brother of Regulus and Severus had been very fond of Reggie.

"I think we should seek an audience with the Crone's Council," Severus said. "I have a property that is large enough to use as the Orphanage. It is a Manor House in Kent. I would be happy to donate it to the cause," he said. "It will need a bit of work done to renovate it into a fun and happy environment for the children but that should not be too difficult to see done."

Lucius smirked. "Narcissa would be happy to help with design," he pointed out. "Macmillan would be the best you could ask to assist on the project."

"True," Sirius said agreeing with Lucius. "It would help make this a sort of family project that way," he added. "'Cissa arguing designs with Malcolm," he chuckled at the thought.

"I think we should speak with Macmillan about the project and see if he can take it on," Severus said. "We should probably try to have plans drawn up for the place before we meet with the Crones Council about the situation."

"Will the House of Prince run the Orphanage?" Lupin questioned. "Staffing will be important," he trailed off.

"I am willing to place the Orphanage and all who dwell in it under the protection of my House if the Council prefers," Severus admitted.

"I suggest a Triumvirate Protection," Sirius's said. "The Orphanage should have the protection of the House of Prince, the House of Malfoy, and the House of Black," he said.

Lucius frowned at that. "That could draw a lot of attention to them."

"It will be an Orphanage made for magical children after the Ministry has declined to make one," Sirius pointed out. "It will be gaining attention whether we like it or not."

Lucius scowled then.

"Black is right," Severus said and wasn't it galling to admit that. "We should make sure the children are protected since the Orphanage will gain attention," he said. "And we need it to gain some attention if we want to see any of those children adopted into good homes," he reminded his Arden.

Lucius nodded at that. "Yes, of course," he agreed. "I think that the Crone's Council should be the ones to set up an administration of the Orphanage."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "I agree. I think that they will know more about what shall be necessary for the children and most of them are very shrewd ladies, so I think they'll be able to sort out the best qualified."

Sirius nodded his agreement. "I agree. Though it helps that several ladies on the Crone's Council are ladies of my family," he admitted. "It gives me more faith that they'll be sure that the right people get picked to care for the children."

Remus opened his mouth to reply to that when a several shouts gained their attention. Severus and the other men turned their attention toward a small crowd that was forming near one of the other children. "Something's wrong," Remus said grimly.

Severus agreed and he strode toward the group of children, gently placing his hands on smaller shoulders to move the children aside so that he could get through. Sirius Black was on his heels, but Severus didn't feel the normal prickle of unease about this because his attention was focused entirely on the child on the ground. Leonis, his young Apprentice was laying on the ground trembling and rocking slightly with his arms wrapped around himself. He had seen this before, but not with Leonis. Regulus had done this twice when Severus had still been a student of Hogwarts. The young man had been a magical sensitive and he had done this when all of his senses had spiked and he had been overwhelmed. He immediately began to remove his robe even as he heard watched Sirius Black drop to his knees beside the child.

He took one moment to take in Sirius's stricken expression. Fear and pain for his child. Severus could read it clearly. A swift touch of Legilimency told him that Sirius was afraid for his son and in that moment Severus had to wonder how he could have ever worried that Sirius wouldn't love the boy? Then he pushed thoughts of Black completely from his mind and dropped to the ground on the other side of Leonis. He gently gripped ahold of the boy and brought him into his arms and then he draped his discarded cloak over the boy, sheltering him from the rest of the world.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked. His voice was soft and devoid of any of the anger that Severus had expected from Black. Only worry held true in that voice.

"His senses were overwhelmed, so I am sheltering him until he can regain some control," he explained to Sirius. He then looked up at Lucius and gave a swift look to Draco and Aleksei. "Please get the others back. He'll be alright in a little bit, but he needs everyone else to back off for a little bit," he said. "Black and I will take care of him," the last he added because he realized that fighting with Black on that matter would just cause more trouble than it was worth. Besides, he was the boy's father and he clearly loved the boy. He needed to learn what to do if Leonis ever spiked around him.

He vaguely heard Lucius gently ushering the others away from them and he smiled slightly even as he held still with the boy in his arms. "I know you know he's magically sensitive," Severus said softly to Black. "But I am not sure that you know what to do for him when he gets like this," he added. "I used to do this for Regulus when he spiked at Hogwarts," he admitted softly and he watched as the blue eyes flickered with some emotion at the mention of Regulus. "The first time it happened he had whimpered about needing you before he fell silent and unresponsive. We sent someone for you, but you rebuffed them," Severus told him because he thought Black should know. "The second time it happened he didn't ask for you. Evan offered to fetch you, but he said no. I shielded him just like this then as well," he waited for Black to show some anger, to make some biting comment about how Regulus was a Slytherin and not worthy of his time, but it didn't come.

Black stared into his eyes for several long moments, seemingly at war with himself, but then the gaze showed gratitude tinged with sadness. "Thank you for taking care of Reggie," he said softly. "I wasn't a good brother to him, not after I entered Hogwarts anyway," he admitted. "I was afraid of you having anything to do with Leonis," he admitted. "I thought that you would revenge yourself on me by hurting him. He adores you," Sirius admitted. "I was wrong though, I know that now. You would never hurt him, not willingly."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "Never willingly," he admitted. He adored his Apprentices, his three boys, his legacy. "You looked like you didn't know to do this when you got to him," he said changing the subject.

"I didn't," Sirius agreed. "When this happened to Reggie when he was a child, he was taken to his room and Kreacher, his Elf, cared for him," he admitted. "I don't know if my parents knew what to do for him. I don't think that they did. Father would pace and look in on him, but never try to touch him. I was told by mother to never touch him when he was like that, that I could," his voice broke off then and he seemed to be swallowing back emotional pain. Severus was proven correct in his assessment when Sirius spoke again, voice laced with pain. "She said that if I touched him it would hurt him worse than the Cruciatus," Sirius said.

Severus had to fight hard not to react to that. The weight of the child in his arms centered him. "Come here, come closer," he told Black. 'Look what you are doing to us Leonis Regulus Black,' he thought to himself. 'Your father and I are having a heart to heart and now I am inviting him to come closer to my person. If I couldn't feel you trembling still in my arms, I would believe you planned to scare us into this.' He smirked at that. It would be a plot worthy of a young Slytherin.

He watched Sirius situate himself closer to them, settling just on the other side of him and Leonis, but the man was still hesitating to touch his son. "You mean him no malice and you love him. Convey that in touch," he told Sirius. "Gently rub his back, start simple. You love him and he is not afraid of you because he knows you love him," he told Sirius. His eyes watched as Black reached forward with his hand but hesitated to touch his son. Severus wished that Walburga Black was not years in her grave so that he could curse her with the most poisonous and painful hexes that he knew. She had damaged both of her sons, making one afraid to give comfort to the youngest while depriving the youngest of any comfort. He was sure she had done even worse to both of her sons. In this, perhaps his own childhood and Black's matched. That was a terrible thought, having things in common with Black aside from a love for the boy in his arms.

"You won't hurt him," he promised Sirius. "Your touch is known to him, it can help to anchor him," he coaxed gently. It was like coaxing a scared animal but in the end, it worked and Black placed his hand upon his child's back. The boy released a sigh then and Severus smiled, feeling the boy slowly ease. "That's good, he's easing," he promised Sirius. "Just keep rubbing his back," he ordered Black. Then he wasted no more of his time on Black and instead he focused on keeping himself still, a rock for the child to cling to in the middle of the storm. He had done this for Regulus and now he was doing it for the child that reminded him so much of his old friend.

"What's wrong with him?" Orion asked plaintively. Every instinct inside of him was pushing him to rush back to his half-brother. He was being held back from doing so by the firm grip upon his shoulder that belonged to his Papa Remus.

"He's magically sensitive," the voice of Ernest Macmillan spoke up from beside him.

Orion looked at the other boy then. He had met the boy for the first time today and while he seemed a nice boy, Orion had been afraid of getting close to him because this was the other half-brother of Leonis. Leo had always known about Ernie and the two had played together as little kids. Orion was the new kid, the new brother, even if in a better world they would have always known each other and been childhood playmates. What if Leo loved Ernie more? The thought had plagued him, making him insecure and so he had not wanted to get to know Ernie. Now he thought the idea of not befriending this boy was one of the dumbest ideas he had ever had. They were both Leo's brothers. Surely there was enough love in Leo for the both of them and Leo could love him just as much as he loved Ernie. He considered Ernie's blue-eyes that were the same shade as his own and he saw the same worry for Leonis mirrored in them. He reached out to the other boy and took his hand and squeezed it. "He'll be okay, right?"

Ernie slowly nodded, but he still looked worried.

"I've read about Magical Sensitives," the voice of the bushy-haired girl named Hermione said. He turned his attention to her because he didn't know anything about Magical Sensitives. He heard a girl with sleek dark-brown hair and gray eyes ask Hermione to tell her about Magical Sensitives. He and the other kids quieted to listen to Hermione as she explained.

"They are very sensitive to magic, that's why they call them Magical Sensitives," Hermione explained. "Too much magic can hurt them. I think that all of us crowding him was too much for him," she hypothesized.

"That's not exactly right, but close," said a boy with pale blond-hair and ice-blue eyes. Orion remembered that he was a cousin of Draco's and that the boy's name was Aleksei.

Hermione seemed to bristle at that. "Oh really?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes," he said. "It's his own magic that is hurting him right now," he told her. "We didn't do anything to him. The fact is, he's still growing and as a Magical Sensitive he has a longer and wider range than the rest of us do. As he grows not all his senses remain in balance," he revealed. "He may suffer like this until he enters Flux and I suspect that he'll have a more painful time of it than the rest of us will. Also, he may not come out of Flux completely balanced. It is rare enough when a Magical Sensitive does."

Hermione looked impressed. "How did you know that?" she asked.

Aleksei shrugged. "I read it in "Magical Sensitives" by Reginald Tembray," he revealed. "I can owl you the book if you would like to read it," he offered.

She blushed prettily and nodded. "Yes please," she said.

"I think that all of us should read that book," Orion then put in. "Then we could have a get together where we all discuss it together," he said.

"Like a book club?" Hermione asked happily only for Dudley Black to groan beside her.

"Something like that," Orion said because he liked books and thought her idea had merit. "But I was thinking that since we are Leo's friends and family that we should learn as much as we can about what he is and how we can help him if this ever happens again."

"I agree," Draco said.

"Why?" Astoria Greengrass asked. "Not that I don't want to help Leo, but it seems like the adults are taking care of him."

"But, what if it happens and there are no adults who know what to do?" Harry spoke up.

"That's a good idea," Remus put in then. "I didn't know what to do for Leonis and Sirius didn't either," he said. "I'm honestly surprised that Severus knew just what to do."

Lucius scoffed then. "Severus used to calm Regulus when they were at Hogwarts," he told them. "My Arden is very knowledgeable and his feel for magic is very intuitive, not that far different from a Sensitive," he said in such a way that it could only be considered prideful boasting.

Remus looked surprised. "So, you and Severus really are Ardenvraar? I had heard the rumors of course, but I hadn't thought them true. I thought all Arden have to be born close together, within the twelve months of each other at the longest."

Lucius looked smug. "We are Arden and those old books were full of errors, but then Severus and I are a rare case," he announced and it was clear he was proud of that too.

"What is an Arden?" Orion asked.

"Arden is blood brothers," Draco answered. "They are two wizards who swear themselves in a ceremony as blood brothers. Their magic has to be compatible for it to properly work," he informed them. "Father's was compatible with Uncle Sev's in a way that it wasn't with anyone else."

"Is it just Wizards?" Eleanor asked from beside Hermione.

"Traditionally yes," the blonde-haired Daphne Greengrass answered. "But, some Witches have done it in the past," she informed them. "It is rarely done amongst Witches though because in the olden days the Witches formed Covens. In fact, the Crone's Council set up is based off the old idea of Witches Covens, even if they are not a bound coven today."

The girls slowly came to stand with Daphne Greengrass to ask questions about Coven's and what the Heir Greengrass knew about them. Orion watched it with amusement and then he glanced up at his papa and noted that he looked impressed by the children. "They are pretty smart, huh?" he asked Remus.

Remus chuckled and nodded his agreement. "They are," he agreed. "In some ways, they are ahead of where I would have placed them so many years before Hogwarts," he said.

Lucius smirked. "Many of these children will one day be the heads of their houses, Lupin. I was no different at their age," he said.

"I see," Remus said, but it was clear enough to Orion that his Papa was completely out of his depth. He smiled at Remus and then let his gaze wander once again to his father and the man who was cradling his brother. He didn't know that much about Severus Snape Lord Prince, but he had heard a great deal about him from Leonis. His brother trusted him and it seemed to Orion that the trust was not misplaced. The man was carefully still as he held his brother and Orion wondered why the man didn't rock his brother back and forth like his papa did for him when he was hurt or upset? It was frustrating not knowing more about what to do for Leonis.

'Please be alright, Leo!' Orion thought as he watched from afar.

Sirius had entertained thoughts of burying the hatchet with Snape for his son's sake. He had thought about it on more than one occasion but he had never thought it would happen this way, with his son hurting and held firmly in the arms of his old nemesis, with that same man gently explaining how to take care of Leonis. Snape was incredibly kind as he spoke to him, coaxing him to touch Leonis and reassuring him that he wouldn't hurt his son.

Memories of Regulus moaning in pain before zoning out and holding himself flittered through Sirius's mind. Snape was really being quite clever in how he had handled the situation. He had not removed Leonis from his environment but he had taken the boy into his arms and put his own cloak over the boy to create a sort of cave of safety so that things were more manageable. Sirius wished that he had not listened to his mother when he was young, wished that he had defied her as he usually did, but he hadn't dared. Not in that. Not when she said with such surety that he would only hurt Regulus, that holding his hand or holding him in his arms to ease him through whatever had a hold on him would do more damage.

He remembered the event that Snape spoke of. Evan Rosier, Narcissa's cousin, had come up to him while he was with his friends and he was flirting with Marlene McKinnon at the time. Evan had begged to speak to him alone. Sirius had of course refused. He didn't trust Slytherin's, and he was trying to impress Marlene, who particularly detested them. Seeing that he wouldn't get Sirius to agree, Evan had blurted out why he had sought Sirius out. Sirius had wanted to go with him, but he hadn't. He refused because he didn't want to see Reggie like that. He was convinced from an early age that he couldn't help Regulus when he was like that. He had told Evan to get lost and to take the kid to the infirmary if things were that bad.

He had seen Regulus the next day and the kid had looked at him with a hollow sort of look before turning away. His baby brother had never looked at him again, as far as Sirius knew. 'I wish,' Sirius thought as he continued to rub his son's back. 'I wish I had known. I wish that I had known when I was a kid. I wish I had helped Reggie. I wish that I hadn't been so caught up in rebellion and Gryffindor's versus Slytherin's. I should have been better to Reggie,' he thought to himself.

He glanced up at Snape then and he knew that Snape could read the turmoil inside of him. Snape had always been terribly unnerving. When the other boy was fifteen something about Snape had changed. It seemed as though his eyes could look right through him and gain all of his secrets. It was unnerving and he had hated Snape for it. He still hated Snape for it, but in this case, it had been helpful because Snape had seen his hesitance and had realized the problem for what it was. He had coaxed him into overcoming a lifetime of ingrained behavior for his son's sake. He was grateful to Snape for that.

"Why do you sit so still instead of rocking him?" he asked of Snape.

"His senses are in tumult, so I remain still so that he has something solid to cling to, to ground him. You rubbing his back gives him something to focus his senses on and he's been slowly sharpening his senses upon the gentle glide of your fingers over his back," Snape explained.

"Master?" Leonis's voice was soft, but Sirius felt his heart leap to his throat when he heard his son speak.

Snape smiled down at the boy in his arms and Sirius was reminded then that Snape's regard for his son was very strong. 'What a strange power you have little Lion to wrap dangerous people around your finger.' He thought because he knew in that moment that Snape would move mountains for his son. He'd stand between Leonis and danger without hesitation.

"Your senses spiked Leonis," Severus told him gently. "Do you know what started it?" he asked even as he slowly drew the cloak down so that his son's head was revealed.

Leonis shook his head for a moment, his face burrowing slightly into Snape's chest. "No, I," he stilled for a moment. "I was paying attention to Garnet, then everything just hurt."

Sirius had heard Regulus say the same thing on more than one occasion. His oldest boy already reminded him too much of Regulus, he really wished that he was not also a Sensitive. He didn't wish that kind of painful growth upon his child. He continued to stroke his son's back, hoping that he was still soothing him.

"I'm sorry, Master," Leonis said softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Snape assured his son. Sirius watched in wonder as Severus raised a hand and ran it through the boy's black hair in an affectionate gesture that made Leonis relax. "You are fine now. Your father and I have watched over you."

"Father?" Leonis asked.

Sirius moved closer even as he still kept his hand running gentle circles across his son's back. "I'm right here," he said with a smile on his face. He moved into his son's line of sight and smiled at his son. "It's alright Lion," he promised his son. "We've got you. You are going to be alright. Snape and I played guards while you worked yourself out," he told his boy.

"You were a guard-dog," his son teased him by referring to his Animagus form.

Sirius laughed aloud at that and felt relief swell through him. Leonis was going to be alright. He shared a glance with Snape and was relieved when he nodded. Sirius stood up then and he reached down for Leonis. "Come on Cub," he said even as he carefully lifted Leonis up into his arms. He relished the moment as he held his son close. He was already growing too much for him to be able to hold him and carry him like this. Within another year, he probably wouldn't be able to get away with this anymore even if he was strong enough to carry him. "Let's go reassure everyone that you are alright."

Leonis nodded against his neck, as his arms wrapped around his neck.

Snape rose to join them and then they were striding the distance toward the others, side by side. It was such an odd feeling, but not an unwelcome one. They were both devoted to the boy he held in his arms and Sirius really couldn't think of a better protector of his son than Snape. The man had withstood years of combat against the Marauders after all.

He caught Remus's eye and nodded in reassurance. He watched his best friend relax then. Draco broke ranks first and raced to him. Snape moved a step away letting Draco stand between them. Sirius looked at the anxious expression on Draco's face and smiled at Narcissa's son. Another devotee. He really should have known. Draco seemed to be Leo's favored cousin, though the boy had never said as much.

'They remind me of me and James,' Sirius realized. He had favored his cousin James Potter just as Leonis favored Draco, but both Leonis and Draco never spoke of it, unlike him and James. They were kinder boys than he and James had been. Leonis was very conscious of hurting other people's feelings, whereas Sirius had been careless in that area. Leonis was sensitive in more ways than one. He wondered if that came with the territory of all Magical Sensitives. He needed to sit down with Snape and pick his brain on the subject.

"I'm fine, Dragon," Sirius heard his son reassure his cousin from the comfort of Sirius's arms.

"I think that the lessons can resume after lunch," Lucius was saying then.

"That sounds like a good idea," Remus agreed.

Sirius also agreed and soon found himself carrying his son toward the back patio of the Manor House, with a gaggle of children trailing beside him and behind him, all eager to sit with his son and reassure themselves that he was going to be alright.

"I can walk," Leonis tried to protest but Sirius refused to let him down.

"Soon you'll be too old for this, let me enjoy it," Sirius told his son. The boy grumped but didn't attempt to get down again. Sirius smiled at his son and reminded himself to thank Leonis later for indulging him.

* * *

 _Thank you my dear readers for all of your attention and your wonderful reviews! I also wanted to take a moment to respond to a reviewer who signed in as meriem. Usually I would answer reviews in private messaging over this site, but she does not have an account and I really don't want to neglect her or any of my reviewers and I hope that no one has felt terribly neglected in the past by me._

 _meriem, I am so happy that you like Renewal and I am excited that you have a fondness for both Percy Weasley and Neville Longbottom. I like both characters. I can promise you that you will see nice chapters about Percy Weasley as this story progresses. I know that Ron and the twins thought of Percy as a Pompous Git, and therefore Harry did too, but I always thought that was unfair. Harry didn't know Percy well and he just kind of went along with what his closer friends thought of their older brother. Also, I thought it was rather brave of Percy to not jump on board with "Dumbledore is the Greatest and he knows best" routine that his parents, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were parroting. It is really brave to go your own way, even if you could be wrong, and his family really did pick on him a lot and make him feel bad. Since Renewal is an Alternate Universe, I can give Percy a different life and I am doing so. I promise to post a chapter about Percy soon! I hope you will like it!_

 _Next Chapter: Flowers In the Park, in which Alicia Abbott and Sirius Black meet again._


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 50: Flowers in the Park

Holland Park, London, England

April 11, 1987

Alicia Abbott nee Vaisey slowly strolled down one of the carefully tended lanes of Holland Park. At her side walked her cousin and forever best friend, Miranda Vane nee Montague. Ahead of them were their daughters, Hannah and Romilda. She smiled fondly as she watched her daughter nodding along with what Romilda was plotting. Miranda laughed from beside her.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Miranda asked of her.

Alicia nodded. "Yes," she said. "Romilda is as much trouble as you were. You were always dragging me into danger."

Miranda's expression was full of mock affront. "Me? I think that your memory is going in your old age, my dear," she teased. "I do remember you getting us into Ravenclaw Tower so that we could get even with that horrid Cecilia Li."

"It's Chang now," Alicia said simply, remembering the witch of Chinese extraction who had caused them troubles in their school years.

Miranda grimaced. "I know. I thought Danzu Chang had better taste."

Alicia smirked. "They have a daughter just a year older than our girls named Cho."

Her friend laughed at that. "Poor child," she said.

Alicia didn't comment on the child's name. She just hoped that the girl ended up being more like her father than like her mother. Cecilia Li had been horrible when they had been in school. The girl had taken delight in spreading rumors about Alicia and Miranda. Cecilia had also attempted to pick on Selene Malfoy, stealing her clothing and a few of her books. Selene had proven to have a vengeful streak worthy of a Malfoy after that. A few well-placed words in the right ears from Selene had ruined Cecilia's chances with Sirius Black. She doubted that Black had been that interested in Cecilia anyway, but the beastly girl had been flirting with Black for months and everyone knew that she thought that Sirius was going to ask her to the Ball that year. Instead, he had asked the beautiful Marlene McKinnon.

She shook her head then, wishing that her mind had not once more thought about Sirius Black. Most of her thoughts circled back to the man of late. When she had shared lunch with Sirius, Narcissa, and their boys, she had felt gratitude toward Sirius for how he had stood up for her and her daughter. Very few people were willing to go toe to toe with Warring Abbott when he was having one of his fits about her and Hannah. Sirius had not bothered to hide his disgust of Warring for his behavior and then again when she had confided in him about her situation regarding her father-in-law.

That lunch with Sirius and his party had been in mid-February. She had run into the man five more times since and each time he had insisted that she join him or he had insisted on joining her. Just yesterday a courier had come to her home with a gift for Hannah. It was a beautiful little Kneazle kitten. Hannah had fallen instantly in love with the little thing and had named it Nora. The Kneazle had also come with a letter from Sirius in which he had expressed hope that she would not hex him the next time she saw him for buying Hannah a Kneazle kit, but the last time he had seen them, he had noticed Hannah had stared longingly into the window of Magical Menagerie where a few Kneazle Kits were displayed. She had found it impossible to be angry with him for buying her daughter the little kit. Not when Hannah had so few people in her life who were willing to spoil her in that way. He had noticed that her daughter wanted a pet. Alicia hadn't known, Hannah had never said anything about it, but Black had quickly figured it out. He was clearly more than just a brash Gryffindor. He was intriguing.

That was going to be a problem. Alicia liked intriguing men. She enjoyed solving puzzles. Johnathon Abbott had been a puzzle. He was kind, quick to laugh, but could be absolutely Slytherin in how he managed people. His kind Hufflepuff exterior had hidden a Slytherin mind. It had fascinated her, his combination of easy-going demeanor and hidden ruthless efficiency. It had not been hard to fall in love with Johnathon. She hadn't thought twice about accepting his proposal of marriage. His father had not raised a fuss then. It was only after the marriage that Warring Abbott had made it plain to her that he disliked her for her heritage and the House that she was sorted into during her school years. He didn't trust her and he never would. When Johnathon died she had expected Warring to turn on her then and there, but he hadn't. Not then, not yet. He had waited until she had given birth to Johnathon's child. Hannah was born a girl instead of the grandson that Warring had wanted. With that, he cast about rumors that she had cuckolded Johnathon and he had thrown her and Hannah from the home that she had shared with his son. Her family had taken them in and her brother had bought her a home in London where she and Hannah could live.

Warring had declared that Hannah was not his grandchild at all, but was the result of one of her supposed affairs. He then named his second son, Clarence, as the Heir Abbott. Clarence was already a proud father of a little boy, Andrew Abbott. Warring had effectively denied her daughter her proper heritage so that he could name a male of his blood as his Heir. It was not the first time a Lord of House had done something so despicable, but it was still no less monstrous.

The bump to her shoulder drew her from her thoughts and she glanced at Miranda with a questioning look.

"You are far too quiet," her friend told her. She tucked a black curl behind her ear. Her dark blue eyes were studying her carefully. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I was just," she waved a hand about searching for a proper way to explain it. "It's been a hard couple of months," she decided upon.

Miranda hooked her arm through Alicia's in an offer of support and comfort. "My offer still stands," she reminded her friend.

Alicia burst into laughter then. "No, Miranda, you are not allowed to set Warring Abbott on fire," she insisted.

"Pity," a voice said from behind her. The voice sent shivers down her spine. She knew that voice, the strong masculine drawl. She had heard it several times in the last few months and always when she least expected it. That voice had an alarming effect on her sensibilities. Sirius Black was dangerous to her, that was for certain. "If I have ever met a man that should be lit up like a Muggle firework then it is Warring Abbott," Sirius said with such sincerity that Alicia couldn't help but laugh. He smiled at her, his blue eyes full of warmth as he looked at her. "It is good to see you, Mrs. Abbott," he greeted her.

"Mr. Black," she inclined her head and offered him her hand in greeting. "What brings you here to Holland Park on such a fine day? I would have thought you would have been attending to your duties as an Apprentice for Mr. Pollux Black?"

"The sessions ended early today," he told her as he brought her hand to his lips. He made no move to release her hand once he had offered her such a reverent greeting. She pulled once only for him to tighten his grip slightly. The action was such that she was sure it was an involuntary reaction on his part. He looked a little chagrined as he released her hand.

Miranda gave her a pointed look then and nudged her ever so slightly. It wasn't enough to be obvious, but it was a firm reminder that Alicia had not yet introduced them. She smiled at Miranda to reassure her and then turned to Sirius.

"Mr. Black, might I present my friend?" she asked of him. At his nod, she smiled and made the introductions. "Mrs. Miranda Vane nee Montague of House Travers, this is Mr. Sirius Black of House Black."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Miranda said and then added a cheekily "well properly. After all, we were paired together once in Charms class."

Sirius smirked. "I still maintain that you looked very good wet," he said as he took her hand and gave it a gentlemanly kiss. "There was really no need for you to have become so self-conscious about it."

Miranda smiled. "And I still maintain that your hair looked better after that haircut that I gave it," she said playfully.

Sirius turned his blue gaze back to Alicia. "I see now where you get your ruthlessness from. It is clearly due to the cruel company that you keep," he said with a playful drawl.

Alicia found it hard to hide her amusement. A playful Sirius was also dangerous to her sensibilities. "I was sorted into Slytherin, Mr. Black," she reminded him.

"Yes, but as I recall, you had already spent eleven years with Mrs. Vane as a constant influence. Clearly, you were already trained to be a ruthless viper," he told her.

"Viper?" Miranda asked even as she laughed. "Oh, he has you, Alicia," she said through her laughter.

Alicia shot a playful scowl at her friend which only increased Miranda's amusement. She then turned her brown-eyed gaze upon Sirius. "Thank you, Mr. Black," she said then with some sincerity. "For the gift that you sent for Hannah," she told him when he momentarily looked puzzled. He smiled at her again and once again she fought her attraction to the man. Really did he have to be so handsome? It wasn't fair to the females of society.

"I am happy that she liked the gift," Sirius told her as he considered her eyes. "She's really such a well-behaved little girl. You've done brilliantly by her," he praised her and she couldn't deny that she adored hearing his praise.

"Oh," Miranda said with dawning understanding. "The Kneazle was a gift from Mr. Black," she said. "I had meant to ask, but you were quite distracted with planning for Hannah's birthday."

"Her birthday is soon?" Sirius asked of her.

Alicia felt flustered both by Sirius's question and the wicked gleam in Miranda's eyes. Just whose side was Miranda on anyway? "Yes, her birthday is on the sixteenth."

"Just five days away," Sirius murmured thoughtfully. "Are you planning a party for her?"

She felt her smile falter then and fought to keep up a happy mask. "No," she said. "We usually do a few simple but special things on her birthday. I make her whatever she requests for dinner or we go out to a restaurant if she prefers. She opens presents from her grandparents and her uncle and aunt. Romilda, Miranda's daughter there," she said motioning ahead of them where the two girls were inspecting a bush, searching for pixies. "spends some time with her on that day."

"So, she's never had a larger birthday party?" he asked of her.

She felt herself stiffening at the question, feeling judged by him. "No," she said in a clipped tone of voice.

"I'll check on the girls," Miranda murmured softly as she left Alicia alone with Sirius. She was sure then that Miranda had somehow decided to side with Sirius Black against her.

Sirius surprised her then by stepping closer, into her personal space. She had time to only blink once in surprise before she felt his hands on her upper arms, gently caressing her in soothing strokes that really should not have felt so heavenly. "I wasn't casting judgments, Alicia," he said to her gently. There was something about the way that he said her name, caressing the syllables that sent shivers through her body. "I meant it when I said you have done a brilliant job raising Hannah," he promised her.

She relaxed under his hands, wishing that he would stop, wishing that he would never stop. "Then why did you ask?"

Sirius gave her a playful smile. "I'm a Gryffindor, love," he murmured to her. "I'm a bit over the top."

She ruthlessly sought to ignore the way butterflies had ignited in her stomach when he had called her love. It was just a saying, just slang. Madame Twilfitt, the proprietress of Twilfitt & Tatting's clothing boutique, called her love every time she came in for a new wardrobe. It didn't mean anything.

"Let me throw her a party," Sirius said then.

She blinked in confusion. "What?" she asked clearly startled. Then she was shaking her head. "No, there really is no need for that Mr. Black."

"Sirius," he corrected her.

"Mr. Black, we've been over this," she sighed.

"I would like to think that we are friends now, Alicia," he insisted.

She eyed him warily. She couldn't call him by his given name. The man was dangerous and if she called him by his given name then she knew, she just knew that she'd never want to let him go. How had it come to this? Logically she knew that part of it was loneliness. She had not been romanced by a man since Johnathon had died seven years ago. She didn't consider the propositions of men who believed the rumors that Warring had spread about her as romance. Sirius Black had been subtly romancing her since they had met in Estelle's in mid-February. She had not expected subtlety from Sirius. She had memories of his romances with Marlene McKinnon and with Olivia Greengrass. Sirius had ruthlessly and outlandishly pursued each of those ladies. It was very Gryffindor to be so brash and she had not wanted to deal with that at all. She hadn't realized that Sirius Black could be subtle and cunning. It had been a beautiful revelation. She couldn't see herself with the brash and outrageously playful boy that Sirius Black had been in his youth, but Sirius Black the man was a different animal. She had underestimated him.

"Why do you want to throw a party for Hannah?" she asked of him, refusing to discuss her resistance to call him by his given name.

"I think she would enjoy it," he admitted. "I think she deserves to be pampered and spoilt for the day with everyone's attention on her. I also think that she's too sheltered," he had a steely glint in his eyes when he said the last.

She opened her mouth to protest the last, but he tightened his hands on her arms and the feel of his hands, so warm, through the fabric of her blouse made her pause enough to hear him out further.

"I don't think I am wrong in guessing that little Romilda over there is her only friend," Sirius told her and she felt herself flinch because she knew that was the truth. Romilda was her daughter's only friend. She had tried years ago to form playdates with respectable families for Hannah, but those families had shunned them. She hadn't tried again since because she hadn't wanted to set Hannah up for disaster. His hands went back to caressing her upper arms, soothing and tantalizing her with his touches.

"She made a very good impression on the boys," he told her softly. "Leo really liked her. So, did Harry and Dudley. Scorpius thought she was nice and with the way his Grandfather was raising him, well, he understands that Lord Abbott denied Hannah her proper rights and her proper place. Scorpius didn't like it," Sirius chuckled then. "To be perfectly blunt, those four little boys got pissed off on your daughter's behalf and they told their friends. Now their friends are up in arms about it and those that have not met your daughter want to meet her and protect her from what the Heir Greengrass referred to as the 'ignorant Jackals of Society'. They have been making quite a fuss about it," he admitted.

"Ignorant Jackals of Society?" Alicia found herself asking incredulously even as she contemplated what she had just learned. There were children who wanted to befriend her daughter and protect her from other mean-spirited children. It was a dream come true.

Sirius waved a hand at that. "Yes, it's a phrase she picked up from her mother whenever the Lady Greengrass is annoyed with other society matrons," he explained. "I didn't bother to correct Daphne because her quote was accurate enough in this case. Also, Harry tends to be quite protective of Daphne and that just isn't a fight that I want to have with my God-son."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Potter curse," he said simply.

She didn't understand what he was talking about but she decided that she would have to pursue it another time. "So, the children of your House and the Houses in close alliance to you wish to befriend my daughter and you wish to use the idea of her birthday to get them all together to do this?"

"Yeah," he said. "I wanted to talk with you about her meeting the kids soon, but I didn't know that Hannah's birthday was so soon," he admitted. His blue eyes studied her for several moments and then he sighed. "Alicia, she'd have her first large birthday party and gain a group of friends willing to protect her," he encouraged. "Can you think of a better birthday present?"

"First Kneazles and now you bring her a group of friends?" she said incredulously, because really what else could she say.

Sirius smiled playfully. "Too much?" he asked.

She sighed. "You'll have a hard time topping this next year," she warned him.

His blue eyes sparkled then. "I'm taking that as a yes," he said happily. "You just leave everything to me. All you need to do is get the birthday girl to the party. I'll take care of the venue, the planning, and organization."

She frowned at that but slowly nodded. "Alright," she agreed.

"I'll owl you tomorrow about the location and the time," he promised her. "You will not be disappointed, I promise."

It had the weight of a vow and Alicia fought against a shiver as he suddenly released her. Why did she suddenly feel so bereft? She shook her head to clear it. She couldn't get lost in contemplation of Sirius Black right now. Not when the man was still so near. He was more than she had thought he was, all those years ago when they attended school together. It was disconcerting, intriguing, and delightful.

"I will take my leave of you now," Sirius said with some reluctance.

She smiled at that. He always seemed reluctant to leave her. She shouldn't feel so delighted over that, but she did. "It was a pleasure to see you again Mr. Black," she said and watched consternation flicker through his eyes at her continued use of formality.

He stepped closer to her as his hand caught hers. He brought it to his lips, his eyes maintaining contact with her own until the final moment when he pressed his lips to the back of her hand. "I'll owl you tomorrow. Please give my love to Hannah," he said softly. Then he turned away and she was left bereft of his powerful presence. She watched him walk to the gates of the Wizarding sections of Holland Park. He turned back to look at her just once as he reached the Apparition point, and then he disappeared, apparating away.

She fought against her riotous emotions. Sirius Black was dangerous because she could see herself living happily with him. She could see herself coming to rely on his strength. She could see herself guiding him in the matters that he knew little about. She could see him guiding her in matters that she was ill-equipped to handle. She could see him loving and doting upon Hannah, giving her a father figure. She could see herself loving him.

"Are you alright?" Miranda's voice asked softly from her left.

She turned her gaze to her friend and gave her a soft smile. "I think so," she said thoughtfully. "I hope so."

Miranda frowned that little frown that showed that she was confused and worried. "You two seemed to be getting along," she chose to say.

"Hmm," Alicia made a little sound of acknowledgment. "He asked if he could throw a birthday party for Hannah. After hearing him out and careful consideration, I have chosen to accept his gracious request."

Miranda smirked. "Good," she said simply. "Both of our girls are too sheltered, don't you think? Perhaps my Romilda can make a few more friends as well."

Alicia felt a momentary guilt that she had not considered that Romilda was probably as shunned as Hannah was. Miranda was a widow as well and Miranda had stood by Alicia when Warring Abbott had begun his smear campaign to discredit her and Hannah. Miranda had been a fierce supporter. She still remembered that Miranda had told off Lady Yaxley at Lady Yaxley's Ball four years ago because Lady Yaxley had indicated that Alicia was basically a high-class streetwalker. Miranda had only kept to words instead of hexes that night, but it had seriously harmed Miranda's reputation. A great many people no longer wished to associate with her due to her continued association with Alicia. There were many within society who decided that Miranda must be as bad as Warring made Alicia out to be.

"Romilda is a lively sort of girl," she praised. "I am sure that she'll make friends easily," she smiled at Miranda and squeezed her hand. "Provided that the children are what Mr. Black described, of course."

Miranda smiled. "I suppose we'll see in a few days," she said simply and then they turned back to their daughters and began strolling again. "So, please tell me that you noticed how intent Mr. Black is on pleasing you?"

Alicia blushed. "He's been very kind," she said diplomatically.

Miranda laughed. "Oh yes," she agreed. "Very kind. Devouring you with his eyes is the sort of kindness that I wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of from the right man."

"Randa!" Alicia exclaimed, pretending to be scandalized. She was fighting her laughter.

Miranda smirked. "You know loneliness perfectly well. I am still young. It would be nice to have the right sort of attention," she said.

Alicia nodded her understanding. She understood loneliness and the desire to be treated with tenderness and affection. "Have you ever been tempted, by one of those men who try to sniff at your skirts?" she asked in a whisper.

Her best friend nodded, a crisp movement of her head that told her that Miranda was not proud of the fact. "Yes, once, but I didn't let the man have me," she admitted to Alicia.

"Why not?" she asked her best friend. "I mean, you were tempted so why not?"

Miranda blushed then, a rare occurrence for few things made the woman blush. "He," she paused and looked toward their daughters judging if they would be able to hear her. Deciding that their conversation was safe from young ears, she continued. "He had all the right moves, but none of the right words. He touched my cheek, caressing it and it had been so long since I had let a man that close to me that just him brushing my cheek made me shiver. His kiss was hungry and perfect, but then he pulled away and he spoke and his words were disgusting," she said darkly. "He called me easy and a whore. I hexed him in the balls," she added smartly.

Alicia laughed at the last confession. "Well he certainly deserved it!" she exclaimed. She wondered then just how many times Miranda had dealt with men like that. Alicia had not dealt with many men like that. There were, of course, men who might say things in her hearing, making crude entreaties as she walked down Diagon Alley, but she had never been cornered and propositioned. Her family had been fierce in their protection of her and few wished to anger her many relatives. It truly paid to have been born in the main branch of a Noble House. She was a proud descendant of the Noble House of Vaisey. She was related to the Noble House of Pucey, the Noble House of Malfoy, the Noble House of Prince, and the Noble House of Brown. She also had a fierce older brother who was a Dueling Champion. Miranda did not have that sort of protection. It made her feel terrible that she had not thought on how Miranda was treated by society.

'Perhaps I'll marry Sirius Black and elevate my standing in the eyes of society. Miranda's status will be elevated too. I would never abandon her,' she thought with a small smile. It was a fantasy, but a pretty one.

* * *

 _Thank you for the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate your continued support! Next Chapter: Hannah's Birthday Party. And for those that follow the Spin Offs, a new chapter of Renewal - Virtue and Vice will be up within the next week. For those that follow The Malfoy Curse (different AU from the Renewal series), the next chapter will be up sometime this weekend or early next week._


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51: Hannah's Birthday

Blackmoor, Essex, England

April 16, 1987

Sirius Black watched the party goers with a sense of triumph. To say that he had been a bit panicked over the planning of a little girl's birthday party was a big understatement. After leaving Alicia in Holland Park five days previously he had managed to make his way to his home of 25 Drayton Gardens in Chelsea. It was not more than three minutes after he had arrived home when he swiftly realized that he had absolutely no clue what he should do for a little girl's birthday party. He could plan a boy's party with ease, but a little girl? What if he came up with games that Hannah and the other little girls invited would hate? What if he chose the wrong food selections? The wrong party decorations?

He couldn't plan on his own. He needed advice. Advice from someone who was an expert at planning for a variety of social events. He needed to visit Narcissa.

He didn't delay in collecting the floo powder and making the call to Malfoy Manor to speak to 'Cissa. He was relieved to find her at home dealing with her many correspondences. With her permission, he stepped through to visit her in person. He was practically vibrating with both exuberance and anxiety as he laid out to her how he had gained Alicia's acquiescence to throw a party for her daughter.

This was important to him. Hannah deserved a wonderful party and it was his way of declaring himself to both Hannah and her mother. He wanted to show Hannah that he could be a father to her, that he would take care of her. The poor little girl deserved that kind of love and devotion and while he knew she had a loving uncle, he had a sense that Hannah really needed a father. He was more than willing to be her father. That little girl had touched his heart when he had first met her, and he had seen how terrified she was of her paternal grandfather. He wanted to show Hannah that he would honor her as his daughter and love her. He also needed to show that to Alicia, because he was positive that Alicia would never marry him if he could not earn Hannah's love and trust.

"The party has to be perfect 'Cissa," Sirius had told his cousin as he paced before the settee in her favorite parlor of Malfoy Manor. The parlor was called 'Narcissa's Parlor' and she had decorated the entire room to her specifications. Sirius had been told by Draco that it was her sanctuary and where she handled most of her personal and business correspondences. It was also her preferred place to entertain intimate guests such as close friends and family. A glance in her direction had shown him that she found his exuberance amusing. He had shot her a pointed glare when he noticed just how truly amused she was. "I need your help dear cousin," he had said with such saccharine sweetness that it had caused her to giggle.

"Of course, I will help you, Sirius," she had reassured him. "What do you need from me?"

Her assurance of help had reassured him, and he sighed then. "I need a venue for Hannah's party. I had at first thought my London home, but that simply will not do. I wish to invite a lot of children and give them room to play. The garden at the London house is not large enough to host so many and to let the children engage in so many activities."

Narcissa had silently agreed with that. "I don't suppose that you have thought about hosting this at Stonekeep?" she asked referring to his manor in Northumberland.

He had winced at that. "I had, but Stonekeep is not yet renovated," he informed her.

She had given him a soft smile of understanding then. "You haven't yet met with Lord Macmillan to speak about the changes you want to be made to Stonekeep then," she said simply.

Sirius had frowned at that. He liked Malcolm, but the man was also the husband of Olivia, Sirius's lost love. He wasn't eager to face Malcolm and Olivia yet, though he knew that he should and soon for a variety of reasons. Thus far he had not needed to speak with either of them one on one. They had all been together at family events of course, but he had not been back in England for very long yet and he had been able to only meet Olivia and her husband with many other family members there to act as a buffer. That would not always be the case. Someday he'd need to speak with them about Ernest and Leonis. Surely Ernest should be allowed to stay in his home some of the times when he had Leonis. He also wanted Ernest to like him and be comfortable with him. He was Olivia's little boy and his oldest son's half-brother. He already felt a bit protective of the child, but then he suspected that he always would have felt protective of any child of Olivia's. He would have also felt that protective of a child of Marlene McKinnon's.

Marlene had been his school sweetheart. He had spent years at Hogwarts chasing the beautiful Marlene and trying to win her favor. They had dated for several years, even a year after Hogwarts. At one time, he had thought that she would be the woman he would spend the rest of his life loving. She had surprised him when she had ended their relationship. He had often dealt with her jealousy and tried to reassure her that he didn't want other women, but she hated the attention he received from women and men alike. She had ended their relationship in a jealous fit and after a week of sulking, Sirius had sat down with James and Lily to talk about what had happened between him and Marlene. Lily had been a big help. She had told him that the breakup had less to do with him and more to do with Marlene. Sirius could not help the attention he gained from others and Marlene had not tried hard to overcome her own jealous insecurities. Perhaps Marlene had needed to be with a man that didn't garner attention. Regardless, it had been awkward dealing with Marlene while they were both members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I thought it could wait until May," he had defended.

"That would be best," she had agreed amicably. "Stonekeep is out of the question then. Perhaps you should consider Blackmoor," Narcissa had suggested.

Sirius had stopped by the mantle, staring at a more recent photograph that had been taken of Draco, Dane, Theo, and Blaise. "Scorpius looks remarkably like your Draco and your Theo," he said thoughtfully as he stared at the photograph.

"Yes, he does," Narcissa had agreed. "Theo resembles his grandmother's Malfoy blood and his mother's Greengrass blood more than he does the Nott blood. I consider that a blessing. Orran Nott is already a taint on his future if he looked like the man it would only complicate his life more," she had said. "Scorpius clearly takes after the Malfoy blood. I think he must have got it through Amaryllis's Parkinson blood. Amaryllis's grandmother was Jolicia Roper nee Malfoy. All of the current Parkinson's resemble Jolicia in various ways."

Sirius had looked thoughtful, but he was not entirely convinced. "He does look more like Amaryllis than like Bellatrix and Rodolphus," he had finally allowed. "It is odd though for him to resemble Amaryllis more than Rodolphus and Bellatrix. From what little I remember about blood adoption, he should resemble them more."

She had frowned at that. "Only if their blood was considered more powerful in the ritual," Narcissa had said thoughtfully and it was clear that it was something that had been bothering her as well.

"Considered more powerful?" Sirius had questioned. "The Black family is a very ancient family," he murmured remembering the lessons of his youth that had been quietly whispered into his ear as he had sat on his father's lap. His father had been a gentle person, a quiet man who had delighted in the antics of his children when they were young. Sirius had loved him when he was small and had hated him when he was a teenager. He had hated his weakness. Walburga had walked all over Orion and she had walked all over Sirius and Regulus too. Now, Sirius felt sadness when he thought of his father. Orion had tried to stop Walburga, but he was beaten down by her too. Sirius wondered what horrors she had visited on her husband? Surely, she had done terrible things to him. She hadn't hesitated to torture him, so why had he never realized that she must have tortured Orion as well.

"It is, and by that alone Scorpius should resemble the men of House Black," Narcissa had said with a frown. "Yet, he looks like a Malfoy. I asked Lord Malfoy about Blood Adoption after explaining my curiosity concerning Scorpius. I wondered if perhaps Rodolphus had used more of his blood than Bellatrix had in order to make the child resemble his side of the family rather than the Black's. He said it was possible. He also said it was possible that it was the boy's true blood-line that we are seeing in his looks. When a Muggle-born is blood adopted, it is easy to overwrite the original bloodline in its entirety. The look of the child will change. Where once hair was blond it could change to black. But in the case of a child who is born of Pure-blood's the blood adoption will change their blood and all documentation will show that this child is now a child of their adopted parents, but it will barely alter the look of the child."

Sirius had mulled over this new information for some minutes and then had spoken. "So, Scorpius might not be taking after Amaryllis in looks? He might actually be a scion of the Malfoy family?"

Narcissa had nodded. "Yes, but how, we do not know," she had admitted. "At times like this, I lament that the Malfoy family doesn't have a Tapestry like the one our family has at Blackmoor."

Sirius had agreed with that. The Blackmoor Tapestry was a truly marvelous piece of magic. Very handy for keeping track of the family. It was a pity that no one had thought to consider the thing sooner. He had then stridden toward the sofa that was across from her settee and changed the topic back to their original purpose. "So, why Blackmoor?"

"Room," she had answered succinctly. "Blackmoor is the largest of the Black estates and it has the most space to happily accommodate playing children and their adult guardians. You can set up a wide variety of games to please the children in various parts of the gardens and not have to worry about the time it might take to dismantle a game only to prepare the set up for another one."

"Won't I need Lord Black to sign off on the use of Blackmoor?" he had asked.

"Yes, but I think that you'll find him amenable," she had said with a smile. "He'll be happy that you are showing an interest in a woman of good birth. He doesn't have to know how far those interests go. If she is just your friend and you feel protective of her and her little girl then that is fine Sirius," she had reassured him. "Just leave Lord Black with enough information to let him contemplate possibilities. He needs things like that every now and then."

Sirius had smirked at that. "I often think that he knows too much about what I am about," he had admitted.

She had agreed. "He does, but that is because you let him. You should learn to be a bit more mysterious Siri," she had teased him. "But do not despair for Andromeda and I shall teach you."

"That does not fill me with confidence," he had remarked dryly making her laugh.

She had set her teacup down and then called for her House Elf to summon parchment, quill, and ink. When her Elf returned with the items she had thanked them and then sent them on their way. She had then settled the parchment and ink on the coffee table and then she took up her quill. "Alright, let's talk party games to please the children, shall we?"

Three hours later he had felt drained but satisfied that Narcissa had things well enough in hand to begin preparing Blackmoor for the party. He just had to gain the permission of Lord Black. It was with that thought in mind that he had flooed home and then floo called the Chateau Noir.

"Sirius, darling it is good to hear from you," his grandmother, Melania Black said pleasantly. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Grandmere, is Lord Black available to see me today?" he had asked with warm affection in his voice. He truly loved this woman. She had always been kind to him and Aunt Cassie had told him that if it had not been for Melania then a death sentence would have been cast over his head when he had attempted to disown himself from the family those many horrible years ago. Melania had loved him too much to allow it to happen and she had asked her husband to spare him. Lord Black had and no one in the family knew if it was due to the man's love for his wife or his love for his grandson. Sirius could only speculate.

"Yes, he can see you, he has a few hours free right now actually," she had informed him. "Use your portkey and come over. I'll meet you in the receiving room."

Sirius had gratefully ended the floo call and then had swiftly fetched the medallion that he should have been wearing all along. His Grandmere would be angry if she realized that he had not been wearing it always. It reminded him of his old Auror medallion. It was set with various colored stones and each stone was a portkey to send him to a different location. He had pressed the blood red garnet at the bottom of the medallion and then felt the pull of the portkey engage taking him to the Chateau Noir in France.

"Sirius, darling," Melania's voice had greeted him as he opened his eyes and swiftly oriented himself to his surroundings. He had smiled at the sight of her. His grandmother was an attractive witch and she had an inner light that seemed to shine out of her. Many said she was too good a woman to be saddled with the handsome and forbidding Arcturus Black. Sirius had once agreed with that judgment. Now, he was old enough and wise enough to see just how good the two were for one another. She was a light to his grandfather's darkness.

Sirius hadn't hesitated to pull her into an affectionate embrace. He kissed both of her cheeks and smiled at her. "It is good to see you Grandmere," he had told her and smiled as she looked at him with affectionate blue eyes, the same color of blue as his own.

"So what business brings you here?" she had asked of him.

"The personal kind," he had assured her. "You are more than welcome to join us. I could use your input as well."

Melania had smiled at that. "It would be nice to know some of the family gossip first hand instead of after Arcturus has already had the time to chew on it. This way then," she had said as she led him out of the receiving room and down the hall toward her favorite parlor.

Sirius had not been surprised to find his Grandfather seated in the feminine looking room, his form seated in an elegant sprawl in a high-backed Queen Anne chair that was upholstered in a mulberry velvet material. His Grandmere favored mulberry and antique white in her parlor.

"Sirius," his grandsire had greeted him warmly. "Have a seat and tell us what this business is that you wish to discuss."

Sirius had settled himself in the matching Queen Anne chair and then, once his Grandmother was settled upon her settee, he took the time to explain about how he had gained the acquiescence of Alicia Abbott to throw her daughter a birthday party.

"I don't know much about Alicia Abbott," Melania had said with a frown. "She's the granddaughter of Valdemar Vaisey and Caisonia Malfoy," she had murmured thoughtfully. "I remember that much about the girl. A Slytherin, I think she was."

"Yes," Sirius had admitted. First Olivia and now Alicia, he idly wondered why he was pulled toward former Slytherin's so easily. He hadn't given himself the time to consider the matter further as he turned his attention to his grandfather.

"Her reputation is mixed," Arcturus had begun to explain to his wife. "Alicia was married to Warring Abbott's oldest boy Johnathon."

Melania had scowled then. "Oh yes! Now I remember. There was a bit of scandal. Lord Abbott threw out Alicia and her daughter Hannah a few weeks after the birth of the little girl. Claimed that Alicia had been unfaithful to his son throughout their marriage."

Sirius had clenched his fists at that. "I've met the girl, Grandmere," he had told her. "Hannah is the spitting image of her mother and of Johnathon. She has many of his facial features and her mother's beauty."

"I don't doubt it," Melania had said then. "Lord Abbott is a bigoted old fool. He would slice off his nose to spite his face. Rumor against him is that he would have never disavowed Alicia if she had given birth to a male child."

Sirius had frowned at that. "So, you think Warring Abbott wanted Hannah out of the way and therefore cast aspersions on her parentage?"

Melania had nodded. "Oh yes," she had said.

Arcturus had hummed at that. "His second son already had a son when little Hannah was born. It is possible that he saw it better to have Hannah removed so that his second son's son would eventually be Lord Abbott."

"Monster!" Sirius had growled with rage burning in him. Hannah had been displaced, he had known that. Still, to have the reasons so easily presented to him as to why she was displaced was horrific. "This means that it was not a suspicion on Lord Abbott's part. He made a conscious decision to ruin the reputation of his widowed daughter-in-law and his blooded granddaughter."

Arcturus had looked at him grimly and nodded. "Yes, Sirius, that is exactly right."

Sirius had shaken with the power of his rage, vibrated with the need to go to Lord Abbott and rip him to shreds. "This cannot be allowed to stand."

Arcturus had given him a calculating look. "Then come to me when you are willing, to begin your plans of vengeance," the man had said simply.

Melania had scowled at them. "No more talk like that in my parlor," she had scolded them. "Now, tell me about what you and Narcissa have decided that you need to have for this party."

He had reluctantly obeyed because although he wanted to begin planning the destruction of Warring Abbott immediately, he knew that Hannah should be put first. He had only days to plan her birthday party, he could carefully draw out Lord Abbott's ruin. So he had settled in and conversed with his grandparents of his and Narcissa's plans to use Blackmoor for the party, with the permission of Lord Black of course.

"Your Mrs. Abbott might see the use of Blackmoor as a declaration of intent," Arcturus had warned him as he saw him to the receiving room so that Sirius could return to London.

Sirius had smirked. "Good, because that is what this is. I intend to have them both. Alicia as my wife and Hannah as my daughter," he had told the man. He was too forthcoming and didn't possess the guile to play the games of intent that Narcissa would have played with the older man.

"I approve," Lord Black had said to Sirius's surprise. "Your Alicia has endured hardship and it has tempered her. I think she can handle standing by your side in the ways that you will need. I also think that you will be good for Hannah."

"Thank you, Sir," Sirius had said in a tone full of warmth and happiness. He had not realized how much his grandfather's blessing might mean to him until Arcturus had chosen to give it.

The sound of a girlish voice calling out his name brought Sirius back from his musings on how he had managed to gain help in preparing a party for Hannah. Sirius found himself watching as little Hannah Abbott came running toward him. He laughed as he picked her up and spun the girl around swiftly. Her joyous laughter made him incredibly happy. It was strange. Somehow it was as if this little girl and her mother were missing pieces of him. Pieces he had not known that he was even missing. He pulled Hannah closer, protecting her from falling. "Are you having fun, princess?" he asked her. They were several hours along in the birthday party that he had carefully planned for her with the help of Narcissa and the Black family house elves. Hannah had been a bit shy when she had been introduced to the other children and she had clung to Romilda Vane at first, but soon enough both little girls had loosened up when each realized that the other children just wanted to play with them and be friends. When Hannah had won the first game and had been congratulated by the Greengrass twins, he had caught sight of Alicia in tears. The sight had made his heart clench. He would never be able to stand seeing her cry, he was sure of it.

Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "This is the best," Hannah began to babble happily. "I don't think I have ever been so happy. Not even when you sent me Nora," she added referring to her Kneazle kit.

He almost winced just thinking about that little present. Hannah had told the other children about Nora and now many of the kids wanted a Kneazle of their own. Andromeda had already decided that a Kneazle kit each for Hermione and Eleanor would be a good idea. The sentient cats would be good protectors for her two charges. Narcissa had not been as pleased because now Dane wished for one. The worst part was that Dane was the sweetest of her boys so saying no to Dane always made one feel like the worst sort of Dark Wizard.

"I am glad you are having fun Princess," he replied to Hannah as he hugged her close and then slowly eased her back to the ground so that she could play with her friends some more.

She was almost immediately met by Romilda Vane and Astoria Greengrass. Each girl smiled at Hannah and grabbed her hands. "Come on Hannah," Romilda said excitedly.

"There is a pretty fishy pond and Lord Prince promised to show us all how to properly feed the fish there," Astoria added.

Sirius smiled as he watched the three girls take off at a run toward the towering image of Severus Snape. Standing at his side was Romilda's mother, Miranda. Sirius raised an eyebrow at that. The two were engaged in some sort of conversation. By the wicked twinkle in Miranda's blue eyes, he suspected that she was enjoying herself. Oddly enough, Snape seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He was smiling, a genuine soft smile at her. He had seen that smile directed at Leonis, Draco, and Aleksei, but the smile was rare.

"She's having a wonderful time," the soft voice of Alicia reached him, drawing him in.

'Moth to a flame,' he thought as he turned to look at her. "Yeah, she was just telling me that she's really enjoying herself," Sirius admitted to the beautiful woman at his side. "She's now going to be instructed in the fine art of caring for exotic fish. I had forgotten that that pond was here at Blackmoor. Regulus had convinced Grandfather to set it up after he had read about exotic fish. He was seven or eight then," his tone had taken on a wistful quality.

"You miss him," Alicia said and she placed a hand upon his arm.

He simply nodded. "I was an idiot where he was concerned," he said. "I deserve to miss him as penance."

She shook her head. "You deserve to miss him because you loved him, even if you were an idiot where he was concerned," she said in a teasing tone that brought a smile to his lips.

"Thanks," he said because he didn't trust himself to talk about Regulus. He tried hard not to talk about Regulus. "So, you know Mrs. Vane better than I do," he said changing the subject. "Am I alone in thinking that she is flirting with Lord Prince?"

Alicia giggled then as she stared at the two adults that the host of children had gathered around. "Yes, she's flirting with Lord Prince," she admitted. "She thinks he's intriguing. He's not typically handsome but he has a certain handsomeness and charm to him. He's striking and he is highly intelligent. Miranda thinks intelligent men are sexy," she stated simply.

"Really?" Sirius said thoughtfully. "And what about you? What type of men are sexy to you?" It was a daring question, but one that he really needed an answer to. He needed to know how deeply he had affected her over the last few weeks. He needed to know if he was wrong to pursue her. Ever were Leonis, Orion, and Harry in the back of his thoughts. Even little Hannah now resided there as well. Precious treasures that he needed to protect. He couldn't pursue Alicia if she didn't want to be pursued. Maybe if it were just him, but those kids could come to like the idea of the two of them together. He could dash his own hopes but he didn't want to do that to the kids. It was better to know now before the kids could get their hopes up any more than they already had. It was clear enough to him from the covert glances and the whispers of Leonis and Harry that they were already considering the idea of Alicia as his wife.

Alicia blinked in surprise at his daring question. A slow sexy smile curved her lips and Sirius felt fire ignite in his blood. "I think men who keep their promises are sexy. Men who are decisive and know what they want are very sexy," she teased him. Sirius wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and ravish her in that moment. He had rarely felt so strongly about a woman. Olivia was the only one that he could compare this feeling and he was grateful that he no longer felt this way about Olivia. He swallowed hard, trying to keep himself from grabbing and taking. This was not the time, not the place. Furthermore, if he gave in and took her, he'd never let her go. He decided to tell her just that.

"This isn't a game for me Alicia," he informed her, his voice rough with suppressed desire. "I intend to have you, I will have you, and I will not let you go," he said with emphatic conviction. He watched her face transform from sexy taunting to confused wonderment. He stared deep into her eyes, forcing her to hold his gaze and see his conviction, to know just how intent he was on this path. He watched those beautiful golden-brown eyes widen in surprise. Her mouth curved into a soft smile that seemed to transform her, making her look truly content and at ease and he found himself staring at her lips wanting to caress them with his own, wanting to ravish them, wanting to make her moan.

"Is this a proposal Sirius?" she asked softly, her eyes staring into his searching.

"No, because you deserve a proper proposal and this day is for Hannah," he said decisively. His hands found their way to her upper arms just like that had five days ago at Holland Park. He was running hands up and down her arms because he needed to touch her and he couldn't let himself go further than this. This was already tempting his self-control as it was. "This is an expression of my intent. I intend to marry you Alicia of House Vaisey. I intend to call on Lord and Lady Vaisey and negotiate for your hand. I will learn their demands and then I will run the gauntlet that they will put me through to have you."

She looked close to tears, but she was still smiling so Sirius considered that a good thing. Her voice sounded uncertain though when she spoke again. "What of Hannah?"

Sirius was confused for a moment as he stared into her eyes. He didn't understand why she was asking about Hannah. The little girl liked him. Surely, they could ease her into a good relationship with Sirius as her step-father. It took him another moment for it to dawn on him that she was afraid he would not want Hannah to live with them. He had to fight back his consternation at the thought. The idea of Hannah living anywhere other than with them was unacceptable to Sirius, but he knew that other families did it all the time. It would not surprise him if that was part of why Miranda Vane was still a widow. "Hannah will be mine," he informed her. "My child because she is your child," he reassured her with ancient words that he had never wanted to learn but was now grateful that he had.

"Seriously?" she asked of him.

"I'm always Sirius," he joked because she needed to laugh again.

An exasperated little laugh escaped her lips. "Thank you, Sirius," she said softly. She was smiling again and he wanted to keep this woman smiling. "Though you are getting a wife with a horrid reputation," she told him.

"Don't," Sirius said because today was supposed to be a happy day and thoughts of Warring Abbott would cloud the day and leave Sirius with dark thoughts of plotting revenge against the man. "You leave Abbott and his lies to me," he ordered. "I will set things to rights," he told her and his tone was implacable. His tone reminded him of what he realized when he had finally been given a trial. He could pretend to be a Light Wizard but he'd always really be a Black and his kind were Dark Wizards. He'd settle the score with Warring Abbott. The man had hurt Alicia, nearly destroyed her reputation. He would not be surprised if that man was Hannah's Boggart. The man needed to be systematically ruined and Sirius was all for leading the charge to see that done. He needed subtler hands than his own to help him along. He needed the help of a few Slytherin's. What luck that he was related to a whole clan of them.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter._


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52: White Rose

Diagon Alley, London, England

April 25, 1987

Harry felt nervous as he clutched the shoulder strap of the leather bag that held his purchases and pulled it over his shoulder. He had just finished purchasing a gift of assorted candies for Astoria and now he had to find the perfect present for Daphne.

"We need to go to Flourish and Blotts," he said as he looked over his shoulder at Anthony Archer, his guard. The man had been a student of Harry's current Master, Adhemar Rosai. Master Rosai had introduced Archer and his romantic partner, Jet Matthieu, to Uncle Marius with the hope that Marius would hire them to protect Harry and Dudley. Harry and Dudley lived in a blended household of Squibs and Wizards. Still, none of the Wizards who were employed by Marius Black were combat trained. The addition of Archer and Matthieu had eased some of his aunt Petunia's worries, and for that Harry was grateful.

The raven-haired Archer nodded. "Still looking for a present for Heir Greengrass?" the man asked.

Harry nodded in the affirmative. He had known Daphne Greengrass for years. He had spent many happy weekend afternoons playing with Daphne at gatherings of family and friends. He had adored Daphne from the first moment he met her at Leonis's third birthday party. This was the first time that he had been invited to Anemone Hall to spend time with Daphne in her own home. He was excited and nervous, and he was eager to make a good first impression.

He really wanted to make Lord Greengrass like him.

Daphne's father was not known to be an elitist snob, but he was regal and aloof, and it was hard to tell if the man liked him or not. He liked that Lord Greengrass didn't seem to care that Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived. Despite the best intentions of his family, Harry had encountered too many people that fawned over him because he was known by that stupid moniker. Draco had made him laugh over it, but it really wasn't a laughing matter. People had set him up as some sort of figurehead. He didn't want to be a figurehead.

Harry now had a better appreciation for his family trying to shield him from the rest of the Wizarding Public. A week ago, when he was shopping for Hannah Abbott's birthday party, he had been trapped in a corner of a store by the reporter, Rita Skeeter. The blond-haired Witch had fired off a long series of questions, some seeming innocent enough and then following those up with horrible questions that angered Harry. He was very grateful when Lord Prince had come upon them. Harry had never spoken to the man before because he had an intensity about him that Harry found a bit frightening, but he had always been respectful in his manner around the man because he was Draco's beloved Godfather. Harry didn't like to hurt Draco or to make him angry. Draco might look like an angel, but he was a true devil when angry.

Lord Prince had, with a few precise words, shredded Rita Skeeter and had her fleeing the shop. Harry now felt a little bit of hero-worship for Lord Prince. He now understood just why Draco adored the dark and dangerous man. Lord Prince had escorted Harry back to his aunt's side and that had been strange watching Lord Prince and his aunt Petunia together. There was history there, he was sure of it, but Aunt Petunia would not answer his questions with any more information than that she and Lord Prince had known each other when they were children.

Harry went over the mental tally of his gifts in his mind in the hopes that it would help him figure out the perfect gift for Daphne. He had accepted Uncle Marius's help in picking out a nice vintage of Elven Wine for Lord and Lady Greengrass to thank them for inviting him to their lovely home. They would know that he hadn't picked it out alone, but gifts of food or beverage were traditional gifts to offer one's hosts when invited into their home. He had chosen an assortment of sweets as a gift for Astoria. Though he was not obligated to give a gift to Astoria, he would not want her to feel slighted. For Daphne, he needed something special.

He entered Flourish and Blotts and immediately walked to the section of the store that focused on books of fiction. Daphne enjoyed reading almost as much as Hermione and Eleanor did, so he hoped to find an interesting story for her to read. Perhaps she'd spend some time reading it to him.

Harry had searched the store twice hoping to find something that would suit Daphne when he bumped into Lord Prince, literally bumped. Harry blushed in embarrassment as the man narrowed obsidian eyes at him.

"I'm very sorry Lord Prince," Harry hurried to explain. "I was not watching where I was going," he said and braced himself for the Prince's anger.

Yet Lord Prince did not yell at him like Harry feared he would. "Apology accepted," he accepted Harry's apology with a good humor that Harry didn't understand. It was as if the man found it amusing that Harry would even apologize. It made Harry wonder more about his aunt's history with Lord Prince.

"Is something troubling you, Lord Potter?" Lord Prince asked him in a calm voice that held a subtle command that Harry obey him and tell him what was troubling him.

Harry willingly obeyed. "I have been invited to Anemone Hall and I am searching for a good present for Daphne," Harry admitted. "This is the first time that I have been invited to Anemone Hall and I want to make a good first impression. Uncle Marius says that first impressions are very important."

"I see," Lord Prince murmured. "I take it you have already chosen gifts for Lord and Lady Greengrass."

"Yes," Harry nodded eagerly, suddenly hopeful that Lord Prince could help him. "I also picked out a gift for Astoria so that she is not left out. I just have to find something perfect for Daphne."

Lord Prince nodded thoughtfully as he stared down at Harry. "And you don't think you'll find what you are looking for here?"

Harry sighed sadly and shook his head. "I had hoped so, but I haven't found the right gift for Daphne," Harry said feeling dejected. "Hermione suggested jewelry, but Uncle Marius said that I couldn't buy jewelry for Daphne until I had permission from Lord Greengrass to court her."

Lord Prince smirked then. "And do you wish to court the Heir Greengrass?" he asked.

Harry blushed and nodded his head. He couldn't explain the pull that he felt toward Daphne. He felt whole, complete, and like he was powerful when he was with Daphne. It felt good and right, and he wanted that feeling to last forever. He wanted to spend his life with Daphne. "Yes, Lord Prince, I do hope that Lord Greengrass will eventually consider my suit. I know that I cannot make a formal request for a few years yet, but I do intend to make one as soon as Daphne and I reach that age."

The man nodded as though he had expected no other answer from Harry. "Heir Greengrass is a smart young lady," he said in approval of Harry's choice. "Come with me, I may know of a present you can buy Heir Greengrass."

Harry was so giddy with excitement that he followed Lord Prince, trusting that Archer would follow.

"Lord Prince," Archer began carefully. "I hope you do not find this an impertinent question, but I must ask where you wish to escort my charge," he said. "As you are aware, Lord Potter's safety is my great concern."

Harry blushed but he looked up at Lord Prince through the fringe of his hair. He saw that amused upturn of the older man's lips as he looked at Archer.

"I am going to escort the pair of you to my home," Lord Prince declared.

Archer seemed to consider this for a moment before he politely nodded his head. "We are honored to be invited to Mourning Vale," Archer said politely.

"I will just tend to my purchases and then we shall be on our way," Lord Prince promised them. Then he approached the front of the store.

Harry stared up at Archer as he watched the man go. He slowly put his hand in Archer's hand. "Archer?" he asked softly. There was something about Archer's stance that Harry read as unease.

Archer looked down at Harry with kind blue eyes. "I am just being careful, Harry," he promised. "Mr. Black is not closely associated with Lord Prince, so, I am unsure of whether we should go with him."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He understood Archer's hesitation. He was new to the household and was not sure of the family's many contacts. While Uncle Marius was not closely associated with Lord Prince, he had never disapproved of Harry spending time with Draco when Lord Prince would be around. Furthermore, Lord Prince was the master of Leonis, Draco, and Aleksei.

"He's Draco's God-father and he's the Master of Heir Black, Heir Spinks, and Draco," Harry pointed out to Archer. "Uncle Marius is not going to worry about us going to his home."

Archer didn't seem completely convinced, but he didn't argue against going either. "Just stay close to me the whole time," he ordered Harry.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had only to glance around the shop and see the other eyes stealing glances at him, some rudely staring at him, to remind himself that he did need a bodyguard whether he liked it or not. Archer was a nice guy. He could have a far worse guy to act as his guard.

"Okay," Harry agreed even as they made their way toward the front of the store to meet with Lord Prince.

Lord Prince swiftly paid for his purchases and then he led them from Flourish and Blotts back into the Diagon Alley. He led them to the Leaky Cauldron and toward the floo.

Harry stayed close to Archer as they moved through the crowd in the Leaky Cauldron. Eyes again followed him. He hated the feeling of their eyes upon him, but Aunt Petunia had told him that he would have to get used to it. She was clearly unhappy about it, as unhappy about it as Harry was, but his aunt was a smart woman and she had told him that she had known since a few months after he had been given into her care that he would have to face the wizarding public's interest. He didn't like it, at all. He really wished they cared because he was the young Lord Potter and not because he was some sort of icon against evil.

Harry was grateful when Lord Prince offered him the floo powder. He then whispered a spell that Harry had never heard before. "Muffliato," he paused a minute more and then said to Harry and Archer. "Say the destination and then the passcode Tuney."

Harry's eyes widened as he heard the nickname for his aunt Petunia. Just what was between this man and his aunt? They had known each other in their childhood but aunt Petunia said that they had not been friends. Had Lord Prince liked his aunt? Did he hold her memory in tenderness? He'd have to ask Draco some questions about his Godfather later. For now, he took up the floo powder and said, "Mourning Vale Tuney."

He stumbled only slightly as he exited the floo connection into a pretty receiving room. He hated traveling by floo as much as he hated traveling by portkey, but he had gotten better at travel by portkey. He still needed to master floo travel. He still could not leave the floo with an elegant stride the way that Draco and Leonis could.

He was startled by the voice of a house elf greeting him. He whirled around and stared at the prettily dressed elf. She was wearing a black pillowcase that had been formed into more of a dress than a pillowcase. It had pretty embroidery upon it in Gold, and Harry recognized the Prince coat of arms upon her attire. The hem of her pillowcase dress even had pretty frills that he often saw on the hem of dresses.

"Oh, hello. I'm Harry, erm that is, I am Lord Potter," he introduced himself to the little elf.

"Lord Potter, it is an honor to have you at Mourning Vale," the Elf said.

A moment later Archer stepped out of the floo. He was then followed by Lord Prince.

"Master Severus," the House-Elf greeted happily.

"Asphodel," he greeted her back. "Have there been any messages?"

"Master's oldest bond-sister would like you to contact her. She said that it was not urgent, but it was about Heir Spinks and his education," Asphodel informed him. "There be no other messages."

"Very well, I shall contact her later," Lord Prince said. "You may return to your duties."

Asphodel nodded happily and then seemed to skip away. Harry chuckled as he watched the Elf leave. "Archer, what is a bond-sister?" he asked softly.

Archer smiled at him. "A bond-sibling is a sibling not of blood but because of a bond. Lord Prince is the Ardenvraar of Heir Malfoy and as such he is as a brother to Heir Malfoy's siblings as well," he explained.

"I was also a Ward of Lord Malfoy for a few years due to the death of my mother," Lord Prince admitted to Harry. "Lord Malfoy was kind enough to take me in due to my being a Great-nephew of his mother."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "So, you are related to the current Malfoy's because you are related to Lord Malfoy's mother?"

"Yes," Lord Prince said simply. "Now, follow me. I think that I have just the thing for Heir Greengrass," he said. Then he strode from the room leaving Harry no choice but to follow him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed. He did wonder what Lord Prince could possibly have that might be perfect for Daphne. He barely paid attention to his surroundings because he was so busy trying to keep up with the long strides of Lord Prince. The man led him down a long hallway and then through a door into a conservatoire. Harry stared in amazement at all the beautiful flowers. "Aunt Petunia would be green with envy," he murmured.

"Tuney always did like flowers," Lord Prince said in an offhand manner. It was another reminder that Lord Prince might have known his aunt very well when they were kids. "I thought perhaps this would please your Lady Faire," he drawled as he led Harry to a particular flower.

Harry stared in wonder at the white rose bush. The white roses glistened, and it reminded him of freshly fallen snow. He and Daphne had played in the snow the first time they had met. He could still remember how the snow had looked as it fell into her hair, clinging to her golden locks. Snow had clung to her gold-tipped lashes and her cheeks had been flushed from cold. She had been so pretty. Beautiful really.

"Lord Prince, this is perfect!" Harry exclaimed. "How may I barter for it? Would you like money or perhaps a service?" he asked. He had to give this to Daphne. It was perfect for her and she loved flowers. Like many of the Greengrass's before her, Daphne enjoyed herbology and Harry could tell that this must be a rare flower. If it was not, then surely Lord Prince would not have it.

"No price and no service," Lord Prince said in a decisive voice. "I have more than one of these bushes. If you think that Heir Greengrass will enjoy it and take proper care of it then that is enough for me."

Harry stared in wonder at Lord Prince. Was he giving him this because he held the Greengrass family in high esteem? Or was it because of his past with his aunt? Either way, Harry was truly grateful. "Thank you, Lord Prince," he said with great sincerity. "If you should ever need a favor from me, please do not hesitate to ask for it. It would be my honor to repay your kindness with a kindness."

* * *

'He really isn't at all like his father,' Severus thought as he watched Harry Potter, the last of his line, the Lord Potter, gently pet one of the petals of the winter rose.

"Thank you, Lord Potter," he said softly. Being in this boy's presence should have hurt, but it didn't. This boy was kind and not cruel like his father had been. This child was no bully. He had known that. Draco was very fond of Harry and considered him one of his best friends. Severus had never heard a story in which Harry was a bully or said a cruel word to other children. Still, it had been hard for him to separate his own memories of James Potter with the reality of Harry Potter. He would never again have that problem. Harry's kindness was like a healing balm over the old wounds.

'Lily, be proud of Petunia. She's raising your son to be a good man,' he thought.

Harry smiled up at him and Severus found that he could easily stare into those green eyes. They were familiar but different. They were the same shade of green as Lily's, but they held different emotions and different secrets. They were the window to a different soul and Severus was glad that he could stare into those eyes without feeling the pain and regret that he sometimes felt when he thought of Lily.

"When might we retrieve the Rose Bushel?" Archer's voice interrupted his thoughts and he was glad for it. Back to the practicalities.

"If you'll give me a few moments, you may take it home with you shortly," Severus promised. He then strode away from the pair to the closet where he placed tools used for tending the plants in the Conservatoire. As per Narcissa's request, he had always left plants in the Conservatoire as those that were aesthetically pleasing. Very few of them had ever been used in his potions experiments. He and his Apprentices were researching the Winter Roses though. Draco had theorized that the petals or buds of a winter rose might be useful in creating better potions to deal with wintery ailments such as cold and influenza.

Severus swiftly donned his working gloves. He then took up a shovel and a pot to hold the rose bush. He returned to find Harry staring at him with hope in his green eyes.

"Can I help?" he asked.

Severus was surprised by the request. "If you like," he said easily. He was used to his Apprentices helping him, but he had not considered that Harry might wish to help him to remove the bushel from the soil. He watched as Harry smiled at him, excitement gleaming in green eyes. Severus put the pot on the floor out of the way and then he went back to the closet. He retrieved Draco's work gloves and handed them over to Harry. "These are Draco's, they should be a good fit."

Harry stared at the gloves in confusion. "I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty," he protested. "I'm not afraid of what a little hard work will do to my hands."

Severus chuckled. "When working with magical items it is always better to wear a protective covering, especially since you are a Wizard yourself," he told Harry, adapting the same tone of voice he used when speaking with Leonis, Draco, and Aleksei. Narcissa called it his teacher's voice. She said it was compelling and melodic.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously even as he donned the gloves.

"A magical object is not completely benign. It can affect anyone who touches it. Even a Muggle who does not have access to a core of magic of their own can be affected by magic," Severus explained even as he took up the shovel and began to carefully maneuver soil away from the stalk of the rose bush. "Gently move the soil away from the bush, pulling it away," he instructed Harry.

The boy was swift to obey him. Harry was silent for a few moments as they worked. Severus let himself enjoy the silence and he felt unexpectedly happy to have the boy's company. They had been working for a few moments in silence when Harry finally chose to speak again.

"So, my magic can react to magical objects?" he asked.

Severus nodded his head. "Yes," he agreed. "If you do not know enough about a magical object, it is always best to wait and do a little research first. Never be afraid to ask questions, Lord Potter," he encouraged the boy. "It is not a sign of weakness to want to learn more. It is a large world and there are many unknown things out there to explore."

Harry smiled at him, his green eyes bright with intelligence. Severus had a feeling that Harry Potter was a swift study just like Lily had been. This young man would be swift to learn things so long as he had the drive to do so. Even his father had been intelligent, for all that Severus had never appreciated James Potter's intelligence. This boy was not James Potter and he no longer feared that Harry would be anything like his father. It was a relief to see that Petunia was doing a good job raising the child. At least in this, the child had not suffered due to Dumbledore's power play.

The placement of Sirius Black in Azkaban Prison and Harry with Lily's Squib sister had been a power play, no matter how Dumbledore chose to deny it. Whether Dumbledore really believed Sirius guilty, Severus still could not tell. He hated that he could not always read Dumbledore. Worse was the thought that perhaps he could not read the older Wizard well at all. Perhaps he only saw what Dumbledore wanted people to see. That was galling to Severus, who prided himself on his insight. No, he could not know for sure if Dumbledore had believed in Sirius Black's guilt. However, he had refused for Harry to be placed with his Wizarding relatives. By law, Harry should have gone to live with Pollux Black, the oldest sibling of Dorea Black, Harry's grandmother. Instead, Dumbledore had placed Harry with Petunia and then made a grand speech about how in this case the law must not be followed for Harry's own well-being and safety. He had gotten approval from the Minister of Magic. It was an idiotic move on part of Minister Bagnold, but Severus believed the woman wanted to focus on the Death Eater roundup and so didn't care where the infant Lord Potter was placed so long as it was a safe corner somewhere. Severus had been pleased when Petunia had managed to see Dumbledore removed as Harry's magical guardian. It had been the most entertaining few sessions of the Wizengamot that he had ever sat through.

Severus glanced at Harry and noted that the boy seemed happy moving the soil from the roots so that they could carefully remove the plant. "Here," Severus said as he handed Harry the little hand shovel. "Begin placing some of this soil you have been moving into the pot," he instructed.

Harry nodded and then Archer picked up the plot from where Severus had placed it and placed it on the ground between where Severus and Harry had settled down to work. "Thank you, Archer," Harry said.

The guard nodded but then frowned in thought. "Why don't you just use a spell to move the soil and the plant?"

Harry chuckled then and Severus glanced at the child. "Weren't you listening, Archer?" the boy asked his guard. "The plant is magical. So, it stands to reason that there is magic in the soil as well. Perhaps a spell would not interact well with it or maybe it would hurt the plant," the child wisely theorized.

Severus found himself giving the boy one of the rare smiles that he reserved for his Apprentices. "Very good Lord Potter," he said approvingly. "There are magical elements in the soil that are due to the plant. The Winter Rose sheds little magical snowflakes every twelve hours. The snow beads up on the petals, making the petals slowly grow heavier and heavier and then the snow sheds from the petals falling into the soil below."

Harry smiled at his praise. "Does it enrich the soil? I noticed that it looks really dark like the enriched soil of Aunt Petunia's gardens."

Severus nodded curtly. "Yes, it naturally enriches the soil. Many flowers leach the soil of the nutrients that they need to thrive and so a good gardener must continue to treat the soil and the plant to keep the plant healthy. However, the Winter Rose enriches the soil and so takes care of itself. Very little maintenance is required. If anything, one must be careful in keeping the bushes pruned or they might take over your garden."

Harry laughed at that. "Daphne will truly love this," he said.

"Then I am pleased for you," Severus said.

They continued to work for another fifteen minutes and finally, Severus was able to gently remove the thick roots of the winter rose from the soil bed and see it removed to the pot. He gently placed it in the pot and he and Harry made swift work of repotting the bush. "You may use magic to lift the pot," he told them, and Archer smiled in gratitude. Clearly, the guard had not looked forward to carrying the bush home through the floo.

Harry swiftly divested of his gloves as did Severus and he placed his gloves and Harry's in the bin by the conservatoire door for cleaning. He then led his guests back to the receiving room. "Give my regards to Mr. Black," Severus said politely, and he thought that would be the end of it. He was therefore surprised when the boy rushed toward him and threw his arms around him in a hug.

Severus was stunned for a moment but when Harry looked up at him with those green eyes, he found himself giving the boy that soft smile that he reserved for his Apprentices. He gently ran a hand through Harry's messy black hair.

"Thank you, Lord Prince," Harry said. The boy's voice was full of gratitude and happiness.

"You are welcome Lord Potter," Severus said with fondness creeping into his voice.

Harry seemed reluctant to let him go, but the boy did at last release him and move away to the floo. He watched as the boy called out "Longview Manor, Poseidon," then the boy was gone in a burst of green flames.

Archer looked at him for a moment and nodded in respect. "Thank you for your assistance Lord Prince," he said. "Lord Potter was despairing over his gift to Heir Greengrass," he said.

Severus smirked. "I had noticed and think nothing of it," he said simply. He could tell that Archer was curious as to why he had chosen to help Harry, but he had no intention of telling the man. He watched as the man left, and he smiled as he turned away from his receiving room. He had never thought he would host a Potter in his home willingly, but he had. He had invited Lily's son into his home and the boy had been respectful, kind, exuberant, and intelligent. Harry had learned swiftly. If the boy did exhibit traits from his parents, perhaps it would only be the best of the both. Only time would tell.

With that last thought, he left the receiving room to head for his study. He needed to review his notes on Aleksei's education before he fire-called Callista. He was sure she was calling to complain about the dismal tutors who could not keep up with her son's intelligence, but Severus wished to be as prepared for the conversation as possible. He hummed an old song happily as he made his way to his study.

* * *

 _Thank you my dear readers for reading and reviewing! I hope those that live in the countries that celebrate it had a very nice Thanksgiving! Some might not like the way I spelled Conservatoire and think it should be Conservatory. It is the same thing. In case of a home or manor home a Conservatoire or a Conservatory is a room with a glass roof and walls, attached to the house at one side and it is used a a sun parlor or a greenhouse. Obviously Severus, a renowned Potions Master would have such a place in his home. Also about Severus's password: no he is not pining for Petunia. He hated her when they were children, but most in the Wizarding World do not know that he grew up with Lily and Petunia. Even those who remember that he was once close friends to Lily do not know that their friendship began before Hogwarts. Many think they befriended each other on the Hogwarts Express as First Years. Many who think he is pinning for Lily would assume he used her name as a passcode to get through his family wards. Instead he chose Petunia's nickname since no one would suspect it. But it does let Harry and his friends speculate about Severus and Petunia for a while and that tickles me.  
_

 _Next Chapter: Harry visits Anemone Hall to spend time with Daphne Greengrass._


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53: Harry & Daphne

Anemone Hall, Suffolk, England

May 2, 1987

Daphne smiled at Harry Potter as he carefully pushed the soil around the roots of her new Winter Rosebush. She had been in awe of the special gift from her friend. While it was customary to give gifts when first invited to someone's home, Daphne had not expected Harry to give her such a beautiful and sentimental gift.

"It was snowing when we first met," Harry had said with a sincere smile. "When Lord Prince showed this to me, I just knew that it was perfect for you, Daphne."

Daphne had seen a picture of Winter Roses in a book on flowers once, but her family didn't own any and her father had insisted that they were too expensive and that there was not enough of a demand for them as ingredients to warrant the family buying some for the greenhouses. Now she owned her own Winter Rose bush thanks to Harry's thoughtfulness.

"You seem to know what you are doing," Daphne teased Harry as she watched him continue to put soil around the rose bush while she held the bush steady for him so that it didn't list to the side. "I didn't know you liked gardening."

"Lord Prince gave me careful instructions," Harry admitted to her. "But I have watched Aunt Petunia tend to her flower beds."

Daphne cocked her head to the side, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder with the motion. "Does she like gardening?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she loves it," he admitted, and he looked up at Daphne and stared at her for a moment as if weighing whether he should tell her more about his family. They had not talked much about his Aunt and his Uncle in the past. They had always been surrounded by other children, their other friends and it was hard to have private conversations in front of so many others. "My Grandmother taught her how to garden. Grandma Hyacinth loved gardening and she taught Aunt Petunia to love it too. Aunt Petunia said that it was one of the few things that she could do better than my mother."

Daphne watched his face carefully and noticed the slight frown at that. "Does your Aunt resent your mother?" she asked. The idea that maybe Petunia Black had resented Lily Potter was not uncommon for Daphne. She had a sister and there were times when they fought and times when they resented each other for talents that drew positive attention that the other lacked. Daphne was better with plants than Astoria was and that irritated her sister. Astoria was swifter in learning and mastering charms than Daphne. Clearly, Daphne would have an easier time in Herbology classes, but Astoria would always outmaneuver her in Charms. She wondered then if perhaps Petunia had resented Lily for being a Witch when Petunia was a Squib, but she didn't dare to ask Harry that. It would seem rude and she didn't want Harry to think she was rude.

Harry ducked his head slightly at that and Daphne felt a moment of guilt for having asked the question. "You don't have to answer that Harry," she was quick to reassure him. "It's really none of my business," she added hurriedly.

"No," Harry said, and his head snapped up, so he could look her in the eye. He really did have the prettiest eyes, Daphne decided. They were a rich emerald green. Her own eyes were green, but they were a sort of gray-green, not at all like the rich emerald of Harry's eyes. "The question was fine, it's just," he paused as he seemed to search for words. "I don't know how to explain it," he said after a moment. "She really loved my mom and it hurts her that my mom is gone," he said wistfully. "Sometimes when she talks about my mom, tells me stories of when they were kids, it's like I can feel how much it hurts her or at least some of how it hurts. But I think she did resent my mom too."

She nodded, her thoughts churning with the new information. "Harry, they were siblings and I think it's okay that she resented your mom at least a little bit. I resent that Astoria is so talented in charms. I am also jealous of her hair," she added.

Harry chuckled then. "Her hair?" he asked.

She smiled at him then, elated that she caused him to laugh at least a little bit. "Sure, she has beautiful hair," she said. "I love that she has mother's hair color and it's so wavy and pretty."

Harry laughed outright then. "Yeah, it is pretty, but your hair is too Daph," he said shortening her name. "Your hair is like gold," he told her.

Daphne laughed. "Are you going to make an ode to my hair?" she asked him playfully.

Harry flicked a bit of dirt in her direction then. "Perhaps you would prefer one to your eyes?" he teased right back.

She shuddered at the thought. "No, I think that you'll just have to keep topping the presents you get me. You made a big mistake here Harry," she teased him. "You should have gone with expensive chocolates instead of this. Next time I will expect you to top this one and that will not be easy."

Harry smirked. "That sounds like a challenge Heir Greengrass," he said.

Daphne smirked at that. "I hope you are up to the challenge, Lord Potter," she told him. She enjoyed teasing and taunting Harry. She always had, ever since they first met. He was quick to rise to a challenge and eager to prove himself. She liked that about Harry. She liked that he didn't let himself become too afraid to try things. She also liked that he wasn't a prissy boy. He was willing to get dirty, like now in helping her to plant her rose bush. She had many memories of Harry happily playing in the snow and in the mud by the Malfoy Manor pond along with their other friends.

"I'll never back down from a challenge issued by you," Harry countered, and his words sent a shiver down her spine. Why did Harry's words sound like a promise? She felt the tingle of magic in the air and she knew that it was Harry's. Had he offered her a vow?

"I'll hold you to that," she said and then she felt her own magic in the air, dancing and merging with Harry's own. She shivered at that. A vow then. She'd have to be careful in the future about any challenges she gave him. She didn't want to see Harry hurt because of their inadvertent vow. "What do you know about vows?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not much, but I felt it," he told her, his emerald eyes pinning her. "We just made a vow, it's sealed."

She nodded. "Yeah," she said and breathed out. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to trap you up in a vow. I thought vows had to be more formal," she insisted, and she felt near panic. How had they managed to make such an informal vow? She had never heard of such things. It wasn't in the book she had read about vows.

Harry blushed then. "I think our connection makes things different," he said.

"Connection?" she asked him curiously.

"I was going to wait a few years to tell you because we are too young for it, but," Harry paused and continued to hold her gaze. She saw the fear in his eyes and she wondered what he was afraid of. Whatever he had to tell her, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Harry, just tell me," she pushed. She reached out with her free hand and laced her gloved fingers with his own gloved fingers. "I promise you, I won't be mad at you."

"You might be when it sinks in," he said. "You might resent me," he said, and his voice sounded so forlorn that Daphne felt an overwhelming urge to hug him. She squeezed his hands instead and silently urged him to tell her. They sat still and silent for several moments with Harry staring into her eyes. She marveled at his bravery. He was clearly scared that she would somehow reject him and dislike him, but he was not averting his gaze. It was as if as if he were drinking in the sight of her. It was like he was memorizing her face. This frightened her more than anything.

"Harry," she whispered his name.

"You are my soul-mate, Daphne," Harry said at last and Daphne felt as though the air was sucked out of her lungs. Soul-mate. She was Harry's soul-mate. The Potter family was renowned for always knowing that they had a soul-mate and feeling the great pull toward them. The lore of House Potter spoke of many instances in which a Potter would seek out their Soul-mate. The early history of their house spoke of the quest of Hardwin Potter to find his soul-mate. He finally found his soul-mate, Iolanthe Peverell, in Godric's Hollow and he settled down there when he married the beautiful woman. "Daphne, please say something," Harry's voice pleading with her jerked her from her thoughts about the Potter family legends.

She squeezed his hand again in reassurance. "You have to be sure Harry," she said softly. "You have to be really sure because if this is a mistake, it'll break my heart," she told him. She couldn't imagine accepting that she was his soul-mate, embracing the idea of a building a future with him only to later discover that he was wrong and that another person was his soul-mate instead. It would be too devastating. She couldn't imagine letting herself really love Harry only to lose him to someone else.

He squeezed her hand back. "I am sure. I've known for a few years now," he admitted to her. "I've known, but we are too young. I wasn't going to tell you until we were a little older. Old enough for me to court you the way you deserve," he promised her. "I was going to court you, going to win your affection and then I would tell you after I had given you a choice," he sighed sadly. "I should not have told you now," he said in aggravation and he pulled back, pulling his hand from hers and breaking contact. "If it hadn't been for the vow, I wouldn't have told you."

Daphne nodded slowly as she thought about what he was saying. "Alright, but you did tell me, and I know now," she said and then she reached forward and grabbed his hand once more and held it tightly, so he would not pull away. "I know now and I'm not screaming and running away," she pointed out. "I'm not running, Harry."

"Not ever!" she insisted with all the stubbornness in her. "You'll still court me, Harry Potter. I deserve it!" she said firmly causing him to smile. "And you'll still talk with my father about courting me and when the time comes your Regent will speak with my father about our betrothal and marriage contracts," she told him. Then she blushed and ducked her head. "We'll figure it all out Harry, but I won't resent you and I won't run away from you."

Harry gave her a relieved smile. "Thank you, Daphne," he said softly. "I," he paused then and shook his head. "You've made me really happy," he promised her.

She met his gaze once again and then they both laughed together. "Come on, let's get this finished, then we can find a game to play," she told him. She smiled when he nodded, and they worked in silence, finishing planting the rose bush. When they finished Daphne led Harry to the storage closet where they would put their gloves away. "Twinkle, Mother's Elf, likes to tend the Conservatoire, but mother says that I shouldn't make too much work for her, so, I put the dirty gloves here for laundry," she informed him as she pointed to a small bin.

"That makes sense. Aunt Petunia makes Dudley and I take care of our gloves too. She says the Elves have enough to do without us making more of a mess for them," Harry said lightly, he was thrumming with happiness and Daphne found his happiness quite contagious. They had a great deal to be happy about. Soul-mates were perfect matches and too few witches and wizards ever met their soul-mate. Daphne and Harry were young, but they had found each other. She now understood why she was always so drawn to Harry out of all her other male friends.

She took hold of Harry's gloveless hand and smiled as she led him from the Conservatoire. She led him through the corridors to the lounge where a board game was set up for them to play. It was a game involving blocks that were stacked up to create interesting shapes. Currently, the blocks looked like Westminster Cathedral. The goal was to remove blocks starting below the top without causing the construction to collapse entirely. "Do you know the rules?" she asked Harry.

"Yes, I've played this with Dudley," he said.

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "It's just that, this is a Wizarding Game. I know that there is a muggle version," she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, but I've only played this version. Theo bought the game for Dudley's last birthday and he taught us how to play it," he told her. He then waved a hand regally in her direction, looking haughty like a little prince in that moment. "Ladies first," he told her.

She smirked at that. "You may regret that Lord Potter," she teased him even as she began looking over the miniature Westminster Cathedral to better determine where to pull away her first building block.

"Doubtful," Harry teased back as his eyes roved over the blocks.

Daphne carefully removed her first block and smiled in triumph when the construction remained stable. "Your turn," she said. She watched as Harry picked his first block and removed it. The building remained stable and it was her turn once again.

They played happily for an hour and Daphne laughed in triumph when Harry was the first one to make the building crumble a bit on one side. However, he got the last laugh as it was Daphne who made the construction fail completely. She sighed as she said, "Very well, you win Harry."

"How gracious of you to concede defeat!" Harry crowed happily.

Daphne hit him in the face with a pillow. The ensuing pillow fight was far from dignified, but Daphne had a great time and as she laid on the floor on the Turkish rug beside Harry, trying to catch her breath she realized that she had done something like this before. "We did this years ago out in the snow," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "You pushed my face in the snow," he said with a laugh.

She smiled. "You put snow down my hood, it went down my back. You had it coming, Harry," she insisted as happiness thrummed through her.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess I did. We had fun though," he added.

She couldn't argue that. It had been a lot of fun. She always had fun with Harry. Somehow, he made her playful side come out. He made her laugh, made her smile, and joke, and feel at ease. She had always been drawn to him for those reasons. Soul-mate. She smiled at the thought. Harry was hers and she was Harry's.

"Daphne, can I ask you a question?" he asked her, and it was the tentative tension in his voice that drew her from her happy thoughts of them being soul-mates.

"Yes, you can ask me anything," she promised him.

"Okay," he said thoughtfully with a small smile curving his lips but then the smile vanished. "How come it took so long for me to be invited to visit you? We've been friends for years but, I've never been invited to Anemone Hall before now."

She frowned at that and scooted a tiny bit closer to him. She clasped his hand and smiled slightly when he squeezed her fingers. "I wanted to invite you sooner, but my father wouldn't allow it," she explained softly because she was ashamed of it. She had not understood the first few times that her father had refused to let her invite Harry over to play with her. When she finally understood it, she resented her father for it. "The Greengrass family has a long history of neutrality. Britain's politics seem to fall into three categories, Light, Dark, and Gray. My family has long stood in the Gray. My grandfather liked to stay out of the fighting. My father has followed his example."

Harry frowned as he thought about what she was saying. "So, your father won't be happy that we are Soul-mates," he said softly.

She squeezed his hand. "He'll be happy that you are my Soul-mate because you are a good person Harry, but he'll hate that The Boy Who Lived is my Soul-mate," she said sadly. "It cannot be helped though because you didn't choose to be the be idolized. We'll have to learn how to deal with that and the attention."

"I cannot give you up, Daphne," Harry said. "We are Soul-mates, we can't be fulfilled with other people. If I left, you then you'd never be happy with anyone else."

She nodded. "I know," she said with a smile. "It's okay, Harry," she reassured him. "Daddy is a smart man," she assured him. "He'll not like the political problems that our union might cause, but he has a few years before it goes public. He has a few more years to strategize and maneuver the family into a position that he feels will protect all of us, including you."

"He'd protect me?" Harry asked, and it was clear he had not thought of that.

She couldn't fault him for it. He was pretty sheltered by the Black family, and she agreed with their reasons. Children were precious in their world. Harry's protection was less about him being a child and more about him having defeated Voldemort when he was a baby. The public loved speculating about Harry and his future. Why the headline of the last Witches Weekly was "Who Will Be the Future Bride of the Boy Who Lived?" The article had been full of ridiculous speculations. It had listed several young girls from the prominent Light noble houses. Susan Bones had seemed a favorite for the prospect of being the future bride of Lord Potter. Daphne was happy to say that the young Lady Bones would never be Lady Potter now.

"You'll be family," she told him. "We Greengrass's protect our family, fiercely," she promised him.

Harry smiled at her then and squeezed her hand. "Alright," he said softly. "You know that I would do anything to protect your family too, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I know, Harry," she said. She didn't add that she thought Harry would do that even if they were not Soul-mates. Harry was too good of a person to allow his friends and their families be harmed if he could stop it from happening. She just hoped that he was never in a position to have to protect those he cherished.

* * *

 _And now it has been revealed to Daphne by Harry that they are Soul-mates. I contemplated many options with Harry revealing it to Daphne. I thought about it happening later when they were teenagers, but I really didn't think that Harry could wait that long. I also think that Daphne would have freaked out about it as a teenager in ways that she isn't freaking out about it as a child. She's always felt as drawn to Harry as he has to her and now with him telling her they are soul-mates, she is accepting it happily because they are still kids and in a way that makes it easier for her to accept it. Children are wonderful in that they can take things that are complicated and make it simple. If it feels right to a child, they will go with it. For Daphne this means she and Harry get to be together always and no one can take her place in his life. It makes her happy. So, that is my rambling explanation as to why Daphne accepted it so easily._

 _Next Chapter: Michael, in which Michael Corner spends time at Gracewood Hall with his cousin Neville and their mutual Great-Grandmother Callidora._


	55. Chapter 55

_Happy Birthday to LeonisAriesBlack! I know you have had a really tough year this past year and I hope that this birthday present might cheer you up a little bit. As you reminded me, last year on your birthday I posted a chapter about Neville Longbottom. It is only fair that this year that you get to read another chapter that has Neville in it, even though we are not following his point of view. I do hope that you and all other readers enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 54: Michael

Gracewood Hall, Exmoor, Somerset, England

May 20, 1987

"Does this look right to you?"

The question startled Michael from reading through the book in his lap. He looked up from the book to stare at the potted nettle fern that his cousin, the Lord Longbottom, had been pruning. He took a moment to carefully look at the fern and then he looked back at his book and thumbed back a few pages. Upon finding the correct page, he stared at the picture of the fern in the book and he slowly nodded. "Yeah, that looks good. The instructions said to gently clip the stems at an angle and it looks like you did a good job."

His cousin smiled at him. "Thanks," he said. "I understand the instructions easier when you read them out to me."

Michael's brow furrowed as he contemplated what Neville had just revealed. "You don't understand it when you read it?" he asked in curiosity. Michael's mother had been a Gryffindor, but his father had been a Ravenclaw. Michael took after his father with his love of books. He enjoyed reading instructional books and he easily understood the instructions. He also loved novels where he could get lost in fantasy worlds. His father was the proud owner of Whizz Hard Books, one of the best publishing houses in the Wizarding World. Michael often went to the office with his father when his mother was too busy to watch him. He would sit in a corner with a mountain of books and lose himself for several hours. If it were not for his personal House-Elf, Iril, then Michael would be so lost in the stories he read that he would forget to eat.

Neville seemed to think about the question before answering. Michael liked that about Neville. He didn't just blurt out answers without taking a few moments to consider his thoughts. Michael didn't have a lot of friends, but he had interacted with several boys who just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Michael preferred people like Neville, who would take the time to consider their inner selves first. "I don't always understand. Some books are easier to understand than others," Neville finally answered.

Michael nodded at that. "That's true," he agreed. "Some of the older instructions do not make as much sense. Worse are the books that combine old methods and new together because they tend to contradict."

Neville smiled at that. "I'm glad you said that," he said with a laugh. "I thought I was the only one that got confused by those books."

He shook his head. "No, those books would confuse anyone," he said with a laugh. He paused to consider what he would say next. It was a mildly taboo subject, but he thought that perhaps Neville would not judge him badly for his thoughts on it. "I think the crackdown on information by the government has not helped. It forced a lot of subjects to be rewritten and that seems to be where a lot of the confusing books come from."

Neville nodded his agreement. "It's a tricky slope isn't it?" he asked. "On one hand they want to protect people by repressing some information. Like Blood Wards. All of the Great Families have estates protected by Blood Wards and the Government cannot do a thing about it, but no one can erect new blood wards today because it would break the laws against the uses of Blood Magic."

Michael's lips curved into a small smile. "Yeah, but was it protection or control that the government had in mind?" he asked. "It seems like we have had more Dark Lords rise up since the government chose their route of protection those many centuries ago."

His cousin frowned in thought. "You might be right about that," he said softly. "I really hadn't thought about it."

Michael felt some of the tension that had been festering in him since he had been informed that he was to go to Gracewood to spend a week with his cousin and his Great-Grandmother ease. He had not spent much time around Neville when they were younger. Neville had been the ward of Augusta Longbottom nee Wood and she didn't care much for her sister-in-law Enid Corner nee Longbottom, Michael's grandmother. As a result, Michael had never been invited to spend time with Neville while he was in Augusta's care. He had spent a little time with Neville since the other boy had become the ward of House Longbottom's Regent, their mutual Great-Grandmother Callidora, but it had never been like this, where the two boys would have time to really get to know one another. So far, he liked Neville. His cousin seemed kind and he didn't mock Michael for his joy in books. Michael hadn't felt the need to run away into a story yet. He was enjoying getting to know Neville.

"What books do you like to read?" he asked Neville.

The other boy looked at him, blue-gray eyes amused. "I like books on Herbology, but I think you figured that out," he said with a chuckle. Michael chuckled as well. Yes. He had figured out that Neville had a great love for the subject of Herbology. It was the sole reason why Michael was sitting with Neville in a Greenhouse with a Herbology book on the proper care of Ferns open in his lap. "I also like mystery novels," he said.

Michael grinned. "There is something about reading about people trying to solve the mystery isn't there?" he asked.

Neville nodded eagerly. "Yeah, and it takes us on an adventure," he said with a grin.

"Do you ever think that you'll grow up and solve mysteries?" he asked.

"Me?" Neville asked surprised by the very idea. "No," he said shaking his head. "I think I'll be found here in a greenhouse when I am older."

Michael chuckled. "Well at least we'll know the first places to look for each other," he teased. "I'll look for you in the greenhouses or in the gardens and you can search for me in the libraries."

Neville laughed at that. "Right," he agreed brightly. "Well, we should get inside. It's almost tea time and Grandma hates it when I am late for tea," he said even as he gently began to remove his gardening gloves.

Michael closed the book and stood. He took a few moments to stretch as he watched Neville put away his gardening sheers and his gloves on a work table. He then carefully preceded Neville out of the greenhouse and watched as Neville closed the door and secured the latch behind him.

"It's not a lock, but it helps keep the door closed," he said simply. "This was the first greenhouse built on the property, so the structure is really old. Grandma thinks that most of the wood is petrified now."

Michael raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?" he asked fascinated. "I don't think I have ever seen wood so old that it turned to rock. That is fascinating," he said.

"It is," Neville agreed. "Let's get inside. We need to wash up for tea. If Grandma smells the dirt of the greenhouses on us, we are in trouble."

Michael sniffed as they walked up to the house. He couldn't smell dirt on himself or on Neville. They hadn't played with the plants much. Michael had settled on a bench and read the Herbology book, reading parts of it aloud to Neville to help him prune two of the Nettle Ferns. The nettles from the ferns were often used in house cleaning solutions. The Longbottom family grew them in their larger greenhouses on one of the other estates. That estate was set up to handle the demands of companies in need of their ingredients. Michael knew from his grandmother that a great deal of the Longbottom wealth came from their Greenhouses. The Longbottom family grew plants and then sold them to various companies that created potions. Harfang Longbottom was said to be the last Longbottom male who had the knack of Earth Magic, but from what Michael had seen of Neville, he suspected that his cousin was like their Great-Grandfather Harfang.

He barely paid a thought to his surroundings as he followed Neville into the house and then up the back stairs. It was a shortcut to the family wing that the servants used, but that Neville and now Michael used when they had been outdoors in the gardens or greenhouses. Neville had warned him his first day visiting that it was better to use the backstairs than to track dirt through their Grandmother's foyer. Michael agreed with that. He didn't know his Grandma Callidora all that well, but he knew that his Grandma Enid took after her and his Grandma Enid would tan his hide if he tracked dirt or mud through her foyer.

"We better get changed," Neville commented as he paused before his own door. Michael just smiled at him and gave a nod of agreement. He then entered the room that had been set up for him, a pretty suite that was just across the hall from Neville's own suite. Michael had been pleasantly surprised to have been offered his own suite at Gracewood. His Grandma Callidora had chided him for his surprise. She had kissed his brow and reminded him that he was of her blood as well as Neville and therefore he deserved his own suite of rooms in the family wing. There was another suite of rooms down the hall that was for Callidora's other Great-Grandson, Stephen Cornfoot. Stephen was also a Grandson of Enid Corner nee Longbottom. He was the son of Enid's daughter Katheryn Cornfoot nee Corner.

Michael had grown up close with Stephen and he liked his blond-haired cousin, but he was grateful that Stephen was unable to come this week to Gracewood Hall. Michael had been keyed up and nervous about spending time with Neville. He was sure that had Stephen likewise been present, then Michael and Stephen would have hung out together and excluded Neville. They would not have done it intentionally or maliciously, but it would have happened. Stephen was the sort of person that clung to the familiar when he was in a strange new environment. Michael would have let Stephen cling to him and he would have fallen into a sense of comfort at the familiarity of Stephen's presence. The end result would have meant that kind-hearted Neville would have been the odd man out. Michael was ashamed to admit that to himself, but he believed in knowing who he was inside. 'I need to work on that,' he told himself. He didn't like the idea of excluding someone else just because he was uncomfortable with a situation or with that person's presence. "No wonder I have acquaintances rather than friends," Michael muttered aloud and sighed as he slowly started to disrobe.

"Iril," he called out for his personal Elf.

"Master Michael calls for Iril?" the Elf said a moment later.

Michael turned to consider the big blue eyes of his House-Elf and he smiled. "Yes, sorry if I disturbed you. I just need a bit of help. I need to change into something suitable for tea with my Grandmother and Lord Longbottom."

Iril nodded. "Iril knows just the thing," he said and a moment later he was laying out new clothes for Michael to put on.

Michael studied the simple brown breeches, casual blue button-down shirt, and soft suede loafers for indoor wear. "This is perfect. Thank you Iril," he said warmly. Then he busied himself with swiftly changing his clothing. After he put his feet into the loafers he strode into the ensuite bathroom. He stepped up on the stool before the sink so that he could reach the sink and look into the mirror. He took up his comb from the counter and he swiftly began trying to tame his black curls. He frowned as he tried to tame the curls into some semblance of order. He had long hair just a few years ago, but his father had finally insisted that his hair should be cut shorter because too many people had thought that Michael was a girl with his long curly hair. His father had hoped that the shorter haircut would also mean an end to the curls, but apparently, the curls were stubborn and here to stay. He sighed as he turned on the faucet and then took a handful of water. He leaned forward and then poured the water over his head. Making the curls damp sometimes helped tame the frizz. He took up his comb again and then once more fought the good fight against his hair. A few moments later he put the comb down and stared at his appearance. He slowly nodded in satisfaction. His curls were now slightly tamed or at least styled in a way that would be considered acceptable instead of making him look like a mad wizard who had spent too long over a cauldron. It would have to do.

He left the room a few moments later and made his way down the hall and out of the family wing. He hesitated at the grand staircase, wondering if he should wait for Neville or if his cousin had gone one without him. He remained stuck in indecision when Neville came up behind him.

"There you are," Neville smiled. "I knocked on your door, but no one answered. I thought that you must have gone on."

Michael nodded. "I got this far and then worried that perhaps I should have waited so we could go down together," he admitted.

Neville clapped him on the back and Michael smiled at the gesture. He had noticed that Neville wasn't a very tactile person. He didn't shy away from physical contact, but he rarely initiated it himself. Michael was like that as well. He rarely initiated hugs or other gestures that would bring him into physical contact with others. Michael didn't have an aversion to physical contact, at least he didn't think he did, but he was a more solitary person.

They made their way down the stairs together and a few moments later they were entering their Great-Grandmother's favorite parlor. It was a great room for afternoon tea. The large windows let in the afternoon sunshine and he could imagine being settled happily in one of the chairs near the windows, basking in the sunshine while reading a book. He smiled when he noticed that his Great-Grandmother was sitting in a chair near the windows and reading a book. He chuckled at that.

Callidora looked up at him then and a small smirk curved her lips. At seventy-two years, Callidora Longbottom was still a great beauty. As with most witches and wizards, she looked younger than her actual age. Judging by her looks alone, Michael would guess that Callidora was in her early fifties. Silver was mixed with the raven curls that were pulled up away from her face. Her blue eyes were sharp with intelligence. Michael thought that only an idiot could look into those eyes and doubt that this woman was smart and crafty. She had a beautiful face that had weathered age well. She was still a beautiful woman. "Just what are you laughing about my little Archangel?"

Michael smiled at being called an Archangel. His Great-Grandmother had been calling him that ever since he was born because he was named after the Archangel Michael that the Christian's believed in. His father had thought the name was strong and powerful and he liked that it meant 'Who is like God'. He had thought it a strong name for his son. It was also in keeping with Corner family tradition. Michael's paternal Grandfather was Raphael Corner, named for the Archangel Raphael.

"I had just been thinking that your parlor is perfect for afternoon reading, and here you are proving the point," he answered. He watched as she laughed, and he thought it made her look beautiful. Her cheeks flushed a little and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she laughed.

"She often reads to me after tea time," Neville told him.

Michael liked the idea of someone reading to him. His father used to when he was younger, but ever since his father had taken over Whizz Hard Books the readings had stopped. His father didn't have the time to read to him anymore. Michael lamented the loss, but he knew that what his father was doing was important. Managing a company didn't sound easy. One day it would be Michael's responsibility to manage Whizz Hard Books. He was happy that he didn't have to worry about such things yet, though Business Management had been added to his list of subjects. "That sounds nice," he said wistfully.

Callidora eyed him for a moment and then she nodded decisively. "Neville and I finished a book a few days before your arrival. We'll start a new book for the three of us today."

Michael felt his heart trip at that idea but wasn't that a special activity for Neville and his Grandmother? He didn't want to intrude. "Oh, you don't have to include me," he said earnestly.

"You don't want to hear Grandmother read?" Neville asked in confusion. "She's really good Michael," he praised, and his tone was urging Michael to enjoy being included.

"Oh, it isn't that I don't want to," Michael began to explain.

"Then it is settled," Callidora said firmly.

Michael subsided, and he smiled as he sat down on the sofa beside the window. The sunshine was perfection against his skin and he sighed happily to enjoy the sunlight.

Neville chuckled even as he prepared himself a cup of tea. "You are like a cat, basking in the warm sunshine."

He laughed at that. "It feels really good though," he said. "Just like when we were in the greenhouse."

"I should have known you would go to the greenhouses today," Callidora said with a shake of her head. "You held off yesterday."

Neville blushed and fidgeted. "The nettle ferns needed pruning and Michael was a big help."

"Oh?" Callidora questioned and she looked at him. "Are you a lover of herbology as well?"

"Not exactly," Michael said even as he leaned forward to begin preparing his own tea. Once had poured the tea he added a lump of sugar and a dollop of milk. "I like it in theory, but we don't have much space for a garden," he reminded her because it had been a while since she had visited the Corner home in London where Michael lived with his Grandfather Raphael, Grandmother Enid, his father Alexander and his mother Sarah. "I have helped Grandma Enid with the plants she has in the house and the ones out on the terrace. We have managed to have climbing roses growing on the walls surrounding the back courtyard, but that is really all we have. I know far more about herbology due to books then due to anything else."

She nodded, thoughtful. "I think I should speak with your Grandmother about your tutors," she said breezily with the competent air of a woman who is used to knowing what's best and getting her way. "I have never vetted your tutors and while I am sure they are of a high quality, I want to be sure that you are getting the education you need. I hate to see wasted potential," she added.

He smiled at that. "I'm sure Grandma Enid will enjoy the conversation," he said. He didn't really think that his grandmother would enjoy her own mother so interested in his education, but Michael didn't mind that a bit. He felt warm inside knowing that his Great-Grandmother cared enough about him to want to become so involved with his well-fare.

She laughed at that. "You have Enid's number don't you?" she said with humor. She then leaned forward and ran her fingers gently through his curls. "You have your Great-Grandfather's hair," she said wistfully. "One of the things I always loved about Harfang Longbottom was his curly hair," she revealed.

Michael blinked in surprise. The Corner home didn't have pictures of Harfang Longbottom displayed where Michael might see, though now that he thought about it, he was sure that his Grandmother must have pictures of him in the photo albums she kept in her parlor. He had never thought to ask to see pictures of his Great-Grandfather before because his Grandmother got sad when anyone mentioned the man. "Do I," he paused due to the unexpected longing he felt well up inside of him at the thought that he might look like Harfang.

"Do you what dear?" Callidora asked him gently.

He could feel Neville's eyes upon him and then he felt Neville's hand upon his arm. The hand squeezed in encouragement before it fell away. Michael turned his head to gaze at Neville a moment and he slowly smiled in gratitude. He really did like Neville. There was a gentleness about him that belied an inner strength. Michael didn't know how strong inside Neville really was, but he suspected that one day he'd find out.

"Do I look like Harfang Longbottom?" he asked softly.

She stared at him for a few moments and then nodded with a soft smile curving her lips. "You have his hair and you have his eyes," she said softly. "You are the only one in the family that has his eye shape and color. I had thought that the beautiful green was lost to the line. My Albert and my Enid both received the same blue eyes as my own. Albert's son Frank had blue eyes and Neville here has blue with a touch of gray," she explained.

Michael nodded thoughtfully. "Father's eyes are blue," he said and then let himself really examine Callidora's blue eyes. "His are almost the same shade of blue as your own. Aunt Katheryn's eyes are also blue, but Stephen's eyes are green," he added thoughtfully.

Callidora hummed at that. "I had not realized that Stephen's eyes were green. It has been too long since I have seen him," she said with a sad sigh.

"Uncle Andrew and Aunt Katheryn work very hard," Michael said of his uncle and aunt who owned TerrorTours. They had added more to their tourism calendar and they were getting even more business. Michael wasn't sure who was watching Stephen while they worked. He was probably put in the back of the office to read in silence while his parents worked. It was not that dissimilar to Michael's own existence when he stayed at the office with his father.

She nodded. "Perhaps I should talk with Enid, Sarah, and Katheryn about you and Stephen coming to spend days here a Gracewood with Neville. It would do for you three to become better companions as you are the last scions of the House Longbottom."

Michael had no argument against it. He was enjoying himself so much that he hadn't wanted to hide away in a book at all. He still loved reading and he had thought of reading a few times since his arrival two days before, but he hadn't wanted to hide away in a book at all since his arrival. It was a new and remarkable feeling. He could also tell that his Great-Grandmother had already made up her mind that he and his cousin Stephen would be coming to spend time at Gracewood. He highly suspected that she would just order them to move in if she didn't respect her daughter, granddaughter-in-law, and granddaughter. If she thought he and Stephen were suffering true abuse, she was the sort of woman that would remove them from their parents and cut off their parental access to them.

"I have no objection," he said. "Neville is fantastic company and I would enjoy getting to spend more time with you too," he said, not that his approval had been necessary to her plans. Still, he thought it could only help to voice that he was willing to cooperate with her plans.

"Great!" Neville said. "I'll introduce you to Harry, Dudley, Hermione, Eleanor, Daphne, Draco, Leonis, Ernie, Blaise, Theo, and well the others later."

Michael blinked at the long list of names and slowly nodded. It seemed that his cousin had a vast list of good friends. "I'm honored that you would want to introduce me to your friends," he said softly.

Neville smiled. "They'll love you. Especially Hermione, Eleanor, and Daphne," Neville assured him. "They love books and Hermione and Eleanor are Muggle-born's. They are Heiresses of House Black and they found out a year ago that they were of the Black family and, so they are trying to learn as much as they can about our world."

"Oh," Michael said simply. He had heard of the two Muggle-born heiresses of House Black. There was great speculation in some circles about the two girls and how exactly they were related to the Black family. Some of the blood purists were insisting that a Muggle-born could not claim lineage to a noble house. His Grandmother Enid was far more informed than those rumor mongers. She had told him that Hermione was a descendant of Iola Black who had been disowned for marrying a Muggle man. Eleanor was the descendant of Phineus Black II who had been disowned for being a supporter of Muggle-born rights. He had married a Muggle-born girl. Their daughter had been a witch who had married a Squib. Their child, Reginald Branstone, was a Squib. Eleanor was Reginald's granddaughter and was a witch. "I don't envy them having to play catch up like that."

Neville nodded his head. "Better now than later though," he said. "I cannot imagine what it must be like for most Muggle-born's to only learn that they are a Witch or a Wizard at age eleven," Neville said.

Michael nodded. "I never have understood why no one from the Ministry sits down with the Muggle parents when their child performs accidental magic for the first time and then just tells them."

"It isn't usually caught," Callidora informed them. "If the magical anomaly is strong enough then it can be caught so long as someone is paying attention, but usually accidental magical outbursts in Muggle-born children is something small. Like a child becomes angry and then their magic lashes out and breaks a mirror or a glass. It seems scary to the child who doesn't understand what just happened and to any adults nearby who don't understand, but really that sort of magical outburst is too small to be considered anything other than a vague fluctuation."

Michael's brow furrowed as he thought and then he felt his Grandma Callidora's finger smoothing over his brow. "You look like Harfang when you start to think things out," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her and then he voiced his thoughts. "So, that vague fluctuation could just be attributed as a magical object?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes," she said. "Most would consider it just a magical artifact. Britain is full of them. The old warding stones still exist in most of the old cities. Many other magical protection objects exist in buildings throughout many of our oldest cities. They react every time a Witch or Wizard get too near to them."

"No wonder it would be hard to tell which is a Muggle-born child who just did accidental magic for the first time and what was a magical object if they seemed to be the same from far away," Neville said. "I guess a Witch or Wizard wouldn't know the difference unless they had been near the child when their magic sparked."

"Sparked," Michael said simply and mulled over the word. "I think that is a good word to explain what it feels like when accidental magic is done. It does feel a bit like a spark. It is instant, and it feels warm."

He watched Neville smile at the praise and he felt a sense of belonging well up inside of him. He felt a true sense of belonging here with Neville and Callidora that he had never expected to feel. He liked it. Part of him wanted this week to last forever. He loved his parents and his grandparents, but he really didn't want to go back to feeling alone in their home. It was strange to think that he could have been seated at a table with four other people and feel so alone, but Michael now knew that is exactly had how he had been feeling. He had not realized that he was lonely until he had come to Gracewood to spend time with Neville. He really didn't want to go back to feeling lonely, but now he might not have to. He'd be able to come visit Gracewood. Maybe he could come visit for a few hours every day? He liked the idea and hoped to speak with Callidora about it later. He was sure that she would convince his grandparents and his parents to let Michael visit every day.

He sat his teacup back on the saucer on the table and then let himself curl up again to enjoy the sunshine on his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment and then he heard his Great-Grandmother's voice flowing in a beautiful melody as she began to read.

"Which was first, is it darkness, is it light…" Michael immediately recognized the work as being from the Book of Taliesin written by the great Bard Taliesin. It was one of Michael's favorites and he let his mind drift, tracking her words, knowing them by heart as he slowly drifted to sleep enjoying the peace he had found with Neville's gentle and steady presence, with his Great-Grandmothers lilting voice and with the warmth of the sun shining upon him. He felt warm from the inside out and he let himself bask in the blissful feeling.

* * *

 _About Michael: He is Neville's second cousin. Michael, like Neville, is the Great-Grandson of Harfang and Callidora Longbottom. His Grandmother Enid is Callidora's daughter and she was Callidora's second child. Enid married Raphael Corner, who owned Whizz Hard Books and was related to the Avery family. Raphael is the current Heir to House Avery, one of the Noble Houses of Britain. Enid and Raphael have two children - Alexander Corner and Katheryn Cornfoot nee Corner. Alexander married Sarah Boot. Michael is their only child. Katheryn married Andrew Cornfoot the owner of TerrorTours. They have a single child, Stephen Cornfoot. I know that we see an actor playing Michael Corner in the Harry Potter movies, but I ask everyone to ignore that. Though the actor was great in the few scenes we saw of him, he doesn't fit in with my idea of what Michael looks like. My version of Michael has black curls (because I am a huge fan of the british tv show Sherlock and his curls are just precious and make my fingers itch to caress those curls) and I wanted him to have green eyes to go along with my ideas of the Longbottom family legacy._

 _I hope everyone enjoyed the introduction of Michael. He'll slowly become a great part of the narrative later on._


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55: Branstone

18 Upper Northam Close

Southampton, Hampshire, England

June 13, 1987

"What you are suggesting is monstrous!" Andromeda Tonks exclaimed. Her ear was pressed to the muggle contraption that her husband had long ago told her was a telephone. She had to admit that the device was an interesting invention. Many of the things that Muggles created to make their lives easier were fascinating items. She had long ago mastered the use of the telephone to speak with Muggles. She used it now to speak with Corinne Branstone, the grandmother of her charge Eleanor.

Corinne Branstone was becoming a real problem.

Andromeda was beginning to find the woman intolerable and now with the woman's latest suggestion she was determined that Eleanor should be removed from Corinne's influence entirely. By all accounts, the woman had seemed to be a doting grandmother who loved her granddaughter and wanted what was best for her. The shock of learning that young Eleanor was a Witch had skewed the woman's love. Now Corinne seemed to want to "cure" her granddaughter of her "abnormal affliction."

"Your granddaughter is a Witch, Mrs. Branstone," Andromeda ruthlessly reminded her. "It was not something done to her. It is not some sort of curse. Eleanor was born this way. This is who and what she is. You have no right to even contemplate trying some sort of ritual to rid her of it," she hissed out, letting out some of her barely leashed anger. She was only too grateful that Eleanor was currently residing in her own house. She had picked Eleanor and Hermione up from their family homes the night before so that they could spend a week with her. Corinne had not wished to allow Eleanor to spend the week with her, but she was overruled by Eleanor's father, who had no problem with his daughter spending time with her Magical Guardian. Andromeda preferred to deal with Torrance Branstone, Eleanor's father, as opposed to Corinne. Unfortunately, Torrance worked long hours and since his wife could not be trusted to properly care for Eleanor, he left his mother in charge of his only child. Corinne's dislike of magic had become a strong phobia and it was hurting Eleanor.

Eleanor's demeanor had been one of relief at Andromeda's presence. It hadn't been just the usual happiness that the child displayed at seeing her. No, Eleanor had been relieved that Andromeda was there to remove her from her grandmother's presence. Once safely away from her home, Eleanor had admitted that her grandmother had taken her to a priest twice to insist that he examine her for evil forces. Andromeda had been mystified by this. She had later asked Ted what it meant, and he had explained how Muggles thought magic was evil. That put the Witch Hunts into a different perspective for her. She had known that Muggles had hunted Witches centuries ago, but she had never really paid attention to why since history wasn't one of her interests. It seemed that Corinne was one of those who believed that magic was evil.

"There must be a way to rid her of this," Corinne Branstone was saying and Andromeda had to grind her teeth not to scream out her frustration with the woman.

"That you would think to take this away from her, to damage her like this, tells me that you do not love her as much as I was led to believe when I became her Magical Guardian," she replied stiffly.

"How dare you?" Corinne Branstone snarled with wounded dignity. "I love my Granddaughter. I just want to make her well again."

"She is not ill," Andromeda said firmly. "She is a lovely young Witch who is growing into her powers every day. There is nothing wrong with her."

"Yesterday she was unhappy about something and then a window broke. No one was near the thing and it broke," Corinne's voice quivered with her dismay and there was something else, something darker. Andromeda feared that it might be fury. This woman was growing more impatient, more intolerant. Soon she would grow angry. Andromeda couldn't let the woman take anger out on Eleanor.

"If you had permitted a paid servant of Lord Black's choosing to live and serve in your home, then the window would have been fixed without issue," she said in a tone she was hoping sounded cajoling and reasonable, but she was pretty sure it came off as surly and furious.

"I wasn't going to risk a grown magic user in my home. They could bespell us and curse us!" Corinne exclaimed.

"A Witch or Wizard could do that without being in your home," Andromeda said idly. "And it is customary for magical children to have another Witch or Wizard close to them as they are growing up to better take care of them when they have bouts of accidental magic. It can be just as distressing for a child when their magic lashes out as it can be for those who witness the event. In fact, your emoting of your startled emotions probably greatly upset Eleanor," she said the last in a tone that emphasized how much she didn't appreciate Corinne upsetting her charge.

"If it upsets her so much, then she should agree with me that stopping this magic nonsense is for the best!" Corinne exclaimed.

"She does not agree with you," Andromeda reminded. "Furthermore, her father does not agree with you either. I have spoken with Mr. Branstone, the younger," she amended since Corinne's husband, Reginald Branstone was also Mr. Branstone. "Torrance understands that Eleanor was born a Witch and that this isn't some strange thing that just happened to her and can be removed. He made it clear to me that he loves his little girl and has no intention of allowing anyone to attempt to harm her."

"I am not trying to harm her," Corinne insisted. "I wish to help her be normal again."

"This is what she has always been!" Andromeda snapped. "She was born a Witch. She was doing magic before you noticed it. She is magical."

"No," Corinne said darkly. "One of your kind must have cursed her to be this!"

Andromeda sucked in a breath and she counted to ten in her head. "Mrs. Branstone, I don't think I have ever met anyone who was as sick as you," she said slowly.

"What?" Corinne replied indignantly. "I am not sick!"

"Yes, you are!" Andromeda snapped. "You once loved your granddaughter. Now every time you look at her you fear her. You fear what she does, what she can do. You have let that fear twist you and twist the love you used to have for her. Now you see her as a danger to yourself and you barely remember that you love her."

There was silence on the other end of the line for several moments. Andromeda welcomed it. It was a small reprieve. "I can see now that you will not be persuaded to help me alleviate my granddaughter of this burden," Corinne said, her voice tight with wounded pride. "Very well, thank you for your time, Mrs. Tonks."

Andromeda sighed as she listened to Corinne Branstone hang up on her. She listened to the dial tone for a moment before she placed the phone into its cradle. She shook her head, trying to clear it of the rage that she felt toward the woman. She needed to think clearly. She moved from the office and went down the hall toward the kitchen. She had left her daughter, Nymphadora, and her two charges in the kitchen an hour ago so she could talk with the Branstone woman. As she neared the kitchen she could hear laughter and she smiled as she took in the notes of Eleanor's giggles and Hermione's teasing voice. It was good to have the two girls in her house. She had always wanted to have more children, but Nymphadora was the only child she had been blessed to have. Being the Magical Guardian of two little heiresses was a great honor and in a sense, it appeased that part of Andromeda that had always wanted more children.

She paused in the doorway of her kitchen and her blue eyes widened as she took in the sight of her three girls messy with baking flour. Nymphadora had a rolling pin in hand and was showing Eleanor how to roll out the dough. Two chairs had been pulled up to the work counter so that Hermione and Eleanor would be able to kneel in them to easily reach the counter. "Okay Hermione, now sprinkle a bunch of the chocolate chips on the dough," she heard her daughter instruct. She watched with a smile curving her lips as Hermione happily obliged. It was soothing watching her three girls together and it settled her frayed nerves.

She couldn't allow Eleanor to be subjected to Corinne Branstone any longer. She was tempted to do magic on the woman just to make Eleanor safe. Ultimately the spells would fade though, and it went against her morals to use magic against muggles unless it was necessary. No, she couldn't use spells to modify the woman's thoughts and feelings. Other avenues to protect Eleanor would have to be seen to. She needed to speak with Torrance Branstone and she needed to speak with Lord Black.

Lord Black would be the easier conversation. In many ways, she felt bad for Torrance Branstone. He had married Eleanor's mother, Katherine Bainbridge, because he was attracted to her and because she was his social equal. Andromeda had felt a little bit guilty about using magic to compel him to tell her about his family life, but she had felt that she needed to understand the family dynamic that surrounded Eleanor. Torrance's marriage to Katherine reminded her of the sort of marriage that she had feared. She was grateful that she had fallen in love with Ted and had eloped with him. Otherwise, she would have ended up married to a man she could never really love. It was clear that whatever affection Torrance had once had for his wife was long dead. Andromeda had encouraged him to consider divorcing his wife and obtaining full custody of his daughter with no visitation granted to the girl's mother. He had told her he would consider it and Andromeda had not pressed since that conversation.

Torrance had a great love for his only child. He also loved his job. He was a barrister. He loved his work and enjoyed making the sort of money that he knew would provide well for his little girl. Andromeda respected him for that, though she wished he could curb his work hours to make more time for his daughter. Eleanor was dearly devoted to him. She loved him very much and it was clear that she understood that he was the better parent. She was wary of her mother and she had explained to Andromeda that she believed that her mother was a sick woman who probably couldn't get well again. She wondered how much of what Eleanor had to say about Katherine Branstone was due to her grandmother? It was clear that Corinne disliked her daughter-in-law, so it was not impossible that the woman had said things about Katherine in Eleanor's hearing. They were right though. Katherine Branstone nee Bainbridge was a sick woman. She was a drug addict who didn't care a bit about her child.

"Mother, is everything alright?" Nymphadora's voice brought her from her musings. She took in the look of concern on her daughter's face and was struck by how much Nymphadora's natural features reminded her of her own. Dora resembled her, and her older sister Bellatrix, more than she resembled Ted, though she had his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes, everything is fine," she said and then she smirked as she looked at the smudge of flower on her daughter's face. "You know you three will be cleaning up this mess, right?"

"We know," Eleanor said.

Hermione nodded. "Dora said that part of cooking is that you have to do prep work first and clean up last. You aren't done just because you finished cooking or baking," she recited.

"Yep," Dora said emphasizing the p. "I did say that."

"We wanted to make some chocolate chip cookies for Ted," Eleanor said with a happy tone of voice.

Andromeda smirked. Her husband did love anything with chocolate. "Chocolate-chip cookies are one of his favorites," she told them.

"Dora said that," Hermione agreed. "She also said that Chocolate Chip cookies were less complicated to make so it was better to teach us to bake those first."

"I also said to never do this at your own homes without adult supervision," her oldest girl reminded the younger two. "Please don't forget that. I'll never forgive myself if either of you does this when home alone and gets hurt, okay?"

Eleanor patted Nymphadora on the arm and dusted flower arose in the air making both girls cough. "We remembered. We will not forget."

"Well, since you three are being kind enough to make cookies, I am going back to the study. I need to have a conversation with Lord Black," Andromeda said idly. The two younger girls would not understand that Andromeda meant to have a very serious conversation with the Lord of House, but by Nymphadora's sharp look, she knew that her daughter understood that she was to keep the younger two busy until Andromeda reappeared. With a nod to her girls, she turned away and returned to her study.

She gently closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door for a moment and let herself think about how she needed to approach the situation with Lord Black. At last, she strode to her fireplace and reached for the decorated jar on the mantle that she kept the floo powder in. She dropped it into the flames and called out "Chateau Noir."

"Missy Dromeda," a House-Elf croaked.

"Hello," she said. "I wish to speak with Lord Black," she told the House-Elf. "Please tell him that it is Andromeda and that it is an urgent matter concerning the care of Miss Eleanor."

The House-Elf looked alarmed then. "I am telling Lord Black now," it assured her and then it disappeared, apparating away.

A few moments later Lord Black appeared. "Andromeda, what is the urgency?" he asked. "Has Eleanor been harmed?"

"In a manner of speaking," she said tightly. "This is a conversation better had in person."

"I see," he said grimly. "I will use my portkey to return to London then floo to your home," he said. "If that is acceptable?"

"Yes, my Lord," she agreed readily. "It is very much appreciated!"

"Very well," he said and then she cut off the floo connection.

She moved away from the fireplace and stood beside the leather sofa that her husband preferred in this room. She was more agitated than nervous about speaking to Lord Black about the situation and she took that as a good sign. Lord Black had always been kind to her. He had been very generous in how he treated her after she had eloped. Other Lords of House would have disowned females of their house who did such a thing. Lord Black had chosen to accept Ted, though he punished her by halving her Dowry. It was a small price to pay to be able to marry the man she loved, and Ted had not cared about the Dowry. He had just wanted her. Fortunately, for her and Ted, Lord Black had chosen to ensure she had a Dowry property. He bought her the home she and her family lived in. She had picked the place out and he had bought it for her. He had ensured that the home was both magical and muggle. Blood Wards protected the property and there was a Floo set up, but everything else about the house was Muggle and modern.

The flare of the floo caught her attention and she turned her gaze back just in time to see Lord Black step out of the flames. "Andromeda my dear," he greeted her with a kiss on her brow as she came to greet him. "It is good to see you, even if I will not like the circumstances."

She smiled at that. "I agree, Lord Black," she said. "I wish I could have called you for a more pleasant reason, though if you stay long enough you might partake of a taste testing," she said the last with some amusement.

"Taste testing?" he inquired, somewhat intrigued.

She grinned at that. "Yes," she said. "Dora, Hermione, and Eleanor are in the kitchen making chocolate chip cookies," she told him with some delight. "I am sure they would love for you to taste test their creations."

Arcturus smirked at that. "Well, I wouldn't want to upset the little darlings," he drawled.

She laughed at that and then invited him to sit down. She watched as he sat on the love seat and she chose a seat in the center of the leather sofa. "I picked up Eleanor and Hermione yesterday afternoon from their homes. They are staying a week with me. The Granger's are going to some sort of work convention and I thought it a good idea for Hermione to stay with me instead of with Petunia and Marius."

He nodded at that. "And since you were taking Hermione for some bonding time, you thought that you should take Eleanor as well," he said lightly. "Makes sense."

She gave a small smile for his apparent approval. "I noticed that there was some upset and tension in the Branstone home. Eleanor was not just pleased to see me, she was relieved," she said and frowned because she still could not think of the right words to convey aloud just how wrong it had felt to her that Eleanor was relieved to be away from her family.

"That sounds ominous," Arcturus mused.

"Corinne Branstone called me today demanding to know if there was a way to remove the curse of magic from her granddaughter," she informed Lord Black.

"She what?" he demanded. "She said that her granddaughter was cursed?"

"Yes," Andromeda sighed. "Muggles sometimes believe that magic is a sign of evil and Mrs. Branstone seems to fall into this category," she explained. "She insisted that Eleanor was cursed and that the magic could be removed. She was very upset when I kept trying to tell her that Eleanor was a Witch, that she had been born this way and that there would be no removing her magic."

"I see," he said with a frown. "Marius was concerned about the way she handled his explanation that Eleanor was a Witch. The woman had not wished to believe him, and he wasn't certain that she did believe it even though she verbalized that she did," he frowned. "My own dealings with the woman have been less than satisfactory. I freely admit that I have been happy to leave the honors to you. I would rather you deal with that headache than me. If left to me then she would have been oblivated of all knowledge of her granddaughter and Eleanor would live with you permanently."

"I'm tempted to do it, but there is Eleanor's father to consider. He dearly loves his daughter," Andromeda explained.

"Marius tells me that Torrance Branstone is worth cultivating and he is still quite fond of his father, Reginald," he mused. "Corinne seems to be the real problem. What is your assessment?"

She frowned in thought. "Her love is twisted by her fear and Eleanor is no longer safe with her. Corinne is used to being in control. She has resented that Eleanor is not normal, not a Muggle like her. She has resented our involvement in Eleanor's life. She has repeatedly refused to cooperate. She refuses to allow a House-Elf for Eleanor because she fears them. She refuses to have a Witch or Wizard as a paid servant in the house because she thinks they'll cast spells on her. She seems like a woman jumping at shadows."

He nodded. "But she's a decisive and strong-willed woman. A woman such as that jumping at shadows will seek out weapons to start combating them."

"That is my fear, yes," Andromeda agreed. "I think she intends to do something foolish regarding Eleanor and her magic. I don't know what she could do, but I know that fear is illogical. She'll try something, and I don't want her to have the opportunity."

"If necessary, are you and Ted prepared to take full responsibility of Eleanor?" he asked of her.

She nodded curtly. "Yes," she told him. "Ted and I have spoken of this before because of Corinne's attitude. Ted would like to see Corinne in a professional capacity, but there is no way that the woman would say yes," she admitted. Her husband was a very competent and well-respected Mind-Healer. While she had been agitated by Corinne Branstone's growing fear of her granddaughter, Ted had been professionally intrigued.

"Perhaps we should speak to her husband about such a thing," Arcturus mused. "At the least, it will show we are concerned about her and trying to help her and who knows, perhaps Ted will get the joy of having her as his patient."

She snorted in disbelief at that. "I highly doubt it," she said with a sigh. "I have the girls for a week and I do not intend to relinquish Eleanor into Corinne's care again. I will be speaking with Torrance about my fears for Eleanor. He's been very receptive thus far. I hope that speaking out against his mother will not make him close off to me."

"If he closes off and Eleanor ends up in danger, we will remove her from their care," Arcturus said decisively. "I refuse to see a child of House Black suffer needlessly."

"I agree. It would be wrong to leave her in a position for her family to hurt her because of fear and pride," she said and then with a soft smile she looked at the closed study door. She grasped her wand and then waved it to open the door.

"Girls," she greeted pleasantly. Dora looked a little bit chagrinned at being caught out at the study door, no doubt trying to eavesdrop. Hermione and Eleanor simply smiled.

"The cookies are finished, and we thought perhaps you'd like to have a few," Dora said swiftly as she entered the room carrying a plate that was piled with cookies.

"How thoughtful of you," Arcturus praised even as he reached for a chocolate chip cookie.

The three girls watched him carefully and when he reached for a second cookie they took it as a good sign that he liked them. This seemed to convince the girls that they too should eat cookies and they reached out for their own delicious treats.

Andromeda smiled at the incongruous sight of the powerful and ruthless Lord Black eating chocolate chip cookies with three young ladies of his House. None of his enemies would ever believe that he could be so kind and affectionate with the young children of his house.

She leaned back on the couch with Dora beside her and Hermione and Eleanor seated beside Lord Black. She basked in the contentment of having her girls there with her and Lord Black. They were safe and secure for now. Lord Black was now apprised of the situation and he would come up with a plan to safeguard Eleanor. If she had to move to protect Eleanor before he had a plan in place, then she knew he would back her in the situation. It was a relief to know that she would have his support. She was not vindictive like her eldest sister, Bellatrix, but Andromeda didn't deceive herself into the belief that she was a bastion of goodness. She could be ruthless when safeguarding her loved ones. Eleanor and Hermione were hers to protect and to guide and she refused to consider failing either one of them.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to get back into the groove of writing, editing, and posting again. I thank all of you for your wonderful support._


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 56: Lady Vaisey

Aldemar, Morpeth, Northumberland, England

June 20, 1987

"This way Mr. Black," the House Elf directed.

Sirius nodded at once and stood to follow the House Elf. He had arrived fifteen minutes previous in the receiving room of Aldemar, the ancestral home of House Vaisey. The Lord of House Vaisey and his wife, Valdemar Vaisey and Caisonia Vaisey nee Malfoy, had renovated Aldemar shortly after their marriage and turned the old fortress into a beautiful home. This was not the sort of information that Sirius usually paid attention to, but Narcissa had insisted that he needed to know it. His cousin had been very meticulous in trying to prepare him for his meeting today with Lady Caisonia. It was Lady Caisonia who was the true power in the Vaisey family and it was Caisonia that Sirius had to impress if he wanted House Vaisey to agree to his desire to marry Alicia.

Caisonia was the second of three children born to Renier Malfoy and Akacia Malfoy nee Brown. She had served House Malfoy as its Regent during the minority of the current Lord, Abraxas. His Grandfathers had insisted that Sirius study their notes on her time as Regent of House Malfoy to prepare himself for taking on his responsibilities as the Regent of House Potter. He had found himself very impressed with her skill. Caisonia had nearly tripled the Malfoy family wealth during her time as her nephew's Regent. Narcissa had informed him that the Vaisey wealth had risen to that of the Malfoy's since Valdemar became the Lord of House.

In 1932, when she had been pregnant with the Heir Vaisey, Jordannes the father of his dear Alicia, a Wizard had tried to curse Caisonia. Her husband had shielded her from the curse with his own body. Valdemar Vaisey had suffered from various effects of the curse ever since. In an uncharacteristic move, he had made all the vassals of House Vaisey and all the blood members of the House swear vows to treat Caisonia as though she were the Lord of House. Such a thing had rarely been done in their great history.

He was surprised when the House Elf led him down a long hall that led away from the more traditional lounges and reception rooms. When they were halfway down the hall, he felt a great pressure that made his steps falter. He halted his progress and let his gaze roam over the few pieces of artwork lining the hallway. He took a moment to stare at a painting of a beautiful woman with pale silver-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. He would have thought that a painting of Caisonia Vaisey would have been proudly displayed in one of the receiving rooms, but instead, it was here in this hall. How very curious? He searched the painting for several moments, taking in the scene. The Matriarch of the Vaisey family was adorned as a Greek goddess in a blue and gold ancient Grecian style dress that hugged her feminine curves. Her hair was piled in a half up fashion that left her flowing blonde curls to fall down her back and over her left shoulder. She seemed to have a playful expression and her lips curved into a sultry smirk. He turned his gaze to scanning the ornately carved painting frame and he smirked when he found the simple runes to create a sound ward. Such wards were often set up in homes where children played to keep the noise created by playful children from disturbing others in the home. He did take a moment to wonder why the ward would be here. Surely the Elf could not be leading him toward a children's wing of the Fortress. Once he took a confident step past the ward he immediately had his answer as to why the ward existed in the first place. He could hear musical instruments playing. A piano and a viola were being played together and Sirius winced when he heard dissonant sounds coming from the viola.

"No darling," a feminine voice gently chided. "Hold the bow like this," the voice said again.

A small smile curved Sirius's lips as he paused in the open doorway and watched a stunning woman with the Malfoy coloring, a woman that he recognized now as Caisonia Vaisey, was gently adjusting the way that his little Hannah held a bow to the viola. He watched the two for a few moments as the woman instructed his soon to be step-daughter. He took a moment to admire them both. His little Hannah resembled Caisonia a great deal, but she had the warmer stamp of the Abbott family upon her. Her blonde hair was golden instead of the silver blonde of the Malfoy's. She had warm brown eyes instead of the ice blue of her Great-Grandmother. However, the shape of her eyes, her cheekbones, and her chin were just like Caisonia. He continued to stand in the doorway, listening attentively as Hannah once more attempted to play the piece of music. He watched the little girl's brow furrowed in concentration and he was pleased for her when she got the piece right. He clapped after Caisonia told Hannah that it was well done.

"Sirius!" the little girl cried as soon as she noticed him. He watched with amusement as she swiftly but gently placed her viola down into its case and then she raced across the room toward him. He took three steps into the room and knelt to grab her up and toss her into the air. He barely grunted in the effort and was pleased with how strong he had become since his release from Azkaban. Hannah was not a heavy child, but she certainly wasn't a toddler. "I didn't know you would be here," Hannah rambled at him even as she hugged his neck. "This is a great surprise!"

Sirius chuckled as the little girl rambled. "Well, I needed to see your Great-Grandmother and she was kind enough to grant me an audience today," Sirius told Hannah.

Hannah pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "Oh," she said simply but continued to smile. "Did you like what I was playing?"

Sirius nodded. "It was very pretty," he told her, and he held back that he had heard how she had messed up and had to be corrected. He didn't want to harm the girl's growing confidence.

"I picked that piece after hearing Grandmere play it," Hannah told him. "I am going to play it for my Presentation in a few years," she said proudly.

Sirius almost grimaced at that but fought to control his features. It had been years since he had been reminded of society presentations. The children of the Noble Houses presented their children properly to the rest of society when they were ten years old, the year before the child would receive their Hogwarts letter. The idea behind this had started centuries ago when some of the Old Crones had decided that the children should be exposed to the rest of society when they were ten so that marriage alliances could begin to be brokered. Cradle betrothals were rare in their society and they were usually orchestrated to mend broken alliances between the participating families. Such was the cradle betrothal between House Parkinson and House Weasley. Official talks of future marriage alliances started when a child was ten after they had been presented. The idle talk could happen beforehand and often did. Sirius found the number of offers for Harry atrocious. Too many in their society wanted to see their children married to the Boy Who Lived. A Presentation was when a child began to take their first official steps in their society and it had to be done in style. Usually, some sort of great party was planned, and the child was meant to show their worth by performing a musical performance and by reciting archaic words that many had forgotten the meaning of in the first place. Sirius certainly hadn't understood them when he had spoken them at his own Presentation. It did put his mind to begin questioning Cassiopeia, Narcissa, and Andromeda about what was being done to prepare the children of the Houses Black and Malfoy for their Presentations. Remus had never had a Presentation, so he doubted that his friend would remember that Orion would be expected to have one. He would have to talk with Remus about that. He also needed to meet with Petunia and Marius about Harry and Dudley. His Uncle Marius had been Presented only to then prove to be a Squib the following year. He didn't know if Marius would harbor resentment enough to keep Harry and Dudley from being Presented, but Sirius couldn't allow it. As much as Sirius didn't like the Presentation, he knew that everyone expected Harry to be presented.

"It is good that you are practicing it so soon then," Sirius praised her. "By the day of your Presentation, you'll be able to play it just as beautifully as your Grandmere," he said and then stole a glance at Caisonia Vaisey. The woman was watching him, ice-blue eyes assessing his every move, his every word. He was being weighed and measured. He was the Black Sheep of the Black family. The prodigal son. Despite how society had fawned over him since his release from Azkaban and reemergence in society, Sirius had no delusions that this woman would fawn over him like the others. She was too astute, too cunning. This woman was an icy-eyed dragon and she would not let him near Alicia and Hannah if she thought he would hurt them. This last thought made him relax ever so slightly. If Caisonia had thought that he had awful motives, then she would not have let him hold Hannah in his arms as he was doing now.

"Hannah darling, you cannot keep all of Mr. Black's attention," Caisonia said in a congenial tone of voice. "You should go with Nimsy to the kitchens and oversee the making of tea and a few snacks for us to feed Mr. Black."

Hannah nodded her head in agreement. "Yes of course," she said happily as Sirius slowly lowered her back onto her own two feet. She smiled up at Sirius. "You still like the chocolate chip cookies, right Sirius?" she asked him.

He smiled at that. The two had talked cookies once when he had met her and Alicia in Diagon Alley. The two had bonded over a shared love of almost anything with chocolate. "Yes, they are still my favorite," he assured her.

"Great!" she said with a happy bounce and then she turned to the House Elf that had led Sirius to the music room. Soon enough she was following the House Elf from the room, talking happily about snacks that they could prepare for Sirius.

Then he was left alone with Caisonia Vaisey and he turned his full attention to the formidable woman. He remembered all that Narcissa had told him about this woman. This was the woman who had taken the waning wealth of House Malfoy and put them back on the path to being one of the wealthiest families in Britain. She was the one who had guided Abraxas Malfoy. If anyone had turned Abraxas Malfoy into the "Dragon" that he was now known as in society, it was this woman. She had increased the wealth and influence of House Vaisey, a Noble House that had been considered of little importance before her marriage to Valdemar Vaisey.

"I do believe that this is where you properly state your intentions, Mr. Black," the woman said in a business-like tone, but there was a curve to her lips that hinted at amusement.

Sirius braced himself as he stared at the woman. In some ways dealing with a man would have been easier. Sirius was now used to dealing with powerful Lords of House. His own Grandsire was very formidable and while his other Grandfather was not a Lord of House, Pollux Black could easily be confused with one. The man had served as the Potter Regent for years and he had served Lord Black as his voting Proxy in the Wizengamot far longer. Sirius was not used to women wielding the sort of power that Caisonia Vaisey wielded. Oh, he was used to powerful women. He was surrounded by them. All the females of the House of Black were powerful women. None of them were a Lord though and Caisonia Vaisey had all the power of a Lord of House and all the wickedness of a Malfoy with the Midas-touch.

"It is my wish that you grant my suit for the hand of your Granddaughter, Alicia Abbott nee Vaisey," Sirius said aloud in a voice that was clear and strong. He might have a healthy fear of Caisonia Vaisey, but he was not afraid of asking for Alicia's hand. He wanted her, he needed her, and he was sure that she wanted him and needed him as well. He would be good to her, good to Hannah as well.

His future grandmother-in-law eyed him for several long minutes and Sirius noted curiosity was prevalent in those ice-blue depths. "Tell me, please, Mr. Black," she said smoothly even as she motioned with an elegant bejeweled hand for him to come closer. "Will I be raising Hannah once you have Alicia?"

He felt a surge of anger rise in him at the question, but he fought it back. He hated that so many pure-bloods had refused to raise their step-children. Long ago if a witch were widowed and had children and a man sought her hand in marriage, he had to do so with the knowledge that he would be taking her and her children. He would be making a commitment to cherish the Witch he was marrying and to cherish and provide for the children of her body, whether they had come from her previous husband or from himself. Yet a few centuries ago it had become popular for Wizards to take widowed Witches as their spouse but to insist that the children they had in their previous marriage must be the responsibility of either their father's family or their mother's family. Sirius had been raised with the traditions of House Black and those traditions were ancient. No matter how much he had rebelled in his teenage years, he could admit now that he agreed with many of the traditions of his family.

"I am a son of the House of Black," he began. "We follow the ancient ways. I would never separate Hannah from her mother," he said firmly. "If House Vaisey approves of my suit for Alicia's hand then it will be my honor to be Alicia's husband and Hannah's father," he said laying all his intentions before Caisonia. He was a Gryffindor after all. He had no reason to conceal his true motives. He need only tell the truth. He meant what he said, and the woman was astute, she would see through any potential lies. Narcissa had insisted that he use his Gryffindor tendencies to his advantage. That he be honest about his intentions, in his desires. Caisonia had allowed her granddaughter to marry into a family that should have cherished her but had done her great harm in the end. It had to sting. Sirius needed her to understand that though he was the black sheep of the Black family, he was still a Black and his family would never turn on Alicia the way that the Abbott family had done. Alicia would always be safe with him, with his family, and so would Hannah.

She moved to the piano then and sat down on the cushioned bench. "I remember your Presentation," she said idly. "I had thought then that you might be a good fit for my Alicia," she told him. "You played the violin with great passion and daring, and I had thought that you and Alicia would complement each other. I spoke of it once with Walburga, but she seemed to think you could do better than a child of my House," she said with distaste.

Sirius remembered only bits and pieces of his Presentation. He remembered being nervous about having to perform and his father had gently told him that he should just play the piece with all his spirit. Sirius had done so, letting himself get lost in the music. There had been great applause afterward and his father had looked so proud of him. His mother had shown tight-lipped disdain. "My mother was a pretentious old bat," Sirius couldn't resist saying and was pleased to see Caisonia's lips curve up into a smirk at that.

"I never liked her," Caisonia said easily.

"Why did you think that I would suit Alicia?" he asked because he couldn't bite back his curiosity. He had only been ten and Alicia was likewise ten at the time.

"It was your spirit," she admitted easily. "Alicia was a serious child and soft-spoken. She could be mischievous, but you had to pull it out of her. I thought that you would be able to make her smile and laugh when the world seemed bleak and I thought that she would temper your wildness and give you direction."

Sirius thought about that for a moment. He thought about how he had been since his release from Azkaban. He was better when he had goals to work toward when he had a direction. Improving his health had been a good direction. Improving his relationships with Leonis and Harry was rewarding. Just watching Leonis and Harry play made him happier than he could ever remember being. Not even when he had been with the Marauders had he been so happy. Improving his relationships with the members of his family had soothed wounds deep inside of him that he had not realized that he had. Every day he spent learning about politics from his Grandpa Pollux seemed to heal another wound that he had not realized he had allowed to exist, let alone fester. Repairing his relationship with Remus and slowly forming one with Orion was also rewarding. He felt that he now had a better relationship with Remus than had existed when they were teenagers. He hadn't realized back then the imbalance in their friendship. Sirius and James had really held all the power over Remus. His lycanthrope friend had felt inferior to them because of his affliction. The pervading attitude in Wizarding Britain against Werewolves had weighed heavily on his friend's conscience. Sirius had never really comprehended how Remus felt about being a Werewolf back then. Merlin! Sirius really had been an arrogant and stupid kid. Now he and Remus could meet as equals. Remus felt secure in telling Sirius off if he felt Sirius was out of line. It was refreshing and wonderful and every now and then Sirius wished that it could have always been that way. In a better world, it might have been. He delighted in playing uncle to Orion. He might be the boy's biological father, but Remus had been the boy's father in every way that really mattered, and Sirius would never take that away from his best friend. So even though he was Orion's biological father, he interacted with the boy the way he did Harry, as the doting and loving Uncle. Scorpius was another good direction in his life. He wanted the boy to be happy and his own experiences being raised by Walburga Black helped him to understand things about the boy that he was not sure his other family members could. Alicia and Hannah had become a new direction, he knew that. He felt happy with them and protective of them. He had felt protective of Alicia ever since their eyes had met in Estelle's. He had felt instantly protective of Hannah as soon as he had seen her distress due to the actions of her Paternal Grandsire.

"I believe you are right," Sirius told Caisonia. "Alicia and I are well suited. I think I can make her happy. I can certainly provide well for her and Hannah. I can protect them," he said confidently.

She looked up from the piano keys then to stare hard at Sirius. "Are you willing to do what is necessary to restore her good name and give her back her proper standing in society?" she asked of Sirius.

'Here it is,' Sirius thought to himself. Narcissa had cautioned him that Lady Vaisey would not easily give him her blessing. She would likely assign him some sort of task or demand a high bride price for Alicia even though Alicia had been married once before and the social norms dictated that a smaller price is paid. Well, if she wished a high price to be paid then he would pay it. Alicia and Hannah were worth it. "Yes, I am willing."

Caisonia smirked. "Then when you have proven to society at large that Hannah is the child of Johnathon Abbott, thus showing that Alicia was faithful to her husband, I will grant you permission to marry Alicia and take Hannah as your step-daughter."

"May I ask why you have not been able to do this?" Sirius asked of Caisonia. It was a puzzling question. Caisonia was a powerful and influential woman. Her power and influence had probably kept Alicia and Hannah from worse harm, helping to shield them from the worst of the rumors and insinuations. She had clearly protected her granddaughter and great-granddaughter and yet she had not cleared their reputations. Why?

"I did make the attempts when Hannah was younger, but I have a great vested interest," she said. "Abbott is a dear friend to Minister Bagnold and he has the favor of Albus Dumbledore. Those who follow Bagnold would not believe that she would befriend a man like Warring Abbott if he were an unscrupulous cad. So, it was easier for them to believe that I was either ashamed of what Alicia had done and was falsely attempting to clear her name or that I was in denial. Neither is a flattering image of my person," she said with a hint of old disdain.

Sirius frowned at that. "So those who enjoyed believing the scandal wanted to keep believing it for various reasons and it made it nearly impossible for you to prove them innocent?" he asked feeling anger rise in him at the injustice of it.

"Damned by public opinion," she confirmed. "There are those in society who believed the truth when presented with it and those have been kind to Alicia and Hannah, but too many have enjoyed the scandal."

"I certainly know all about the public's great love for scandal," Sirius muttered. He was popular in society because of the great scandal that was his life after all. He would need a plan to help him clear Hannah and Alicia's reputations. It wouldn't be enough for it to be just him. He had been seen in public interacting with Alicia and Hannah. Word had made the rounds by now that he had a vested interest in Alicia's well-being. He would need to draw in the opinion of others, people who didn't necessarily like him and don't particularly care about Alicia one way or the other. One name immediately entered his mind.

'Severus Snape.'

Though they were attempting to hold the peace and get along for the sake of the children of Houses Malfoy and Black, Sirius knew that Severus still disliked him. Society loved a good scandal. His scandalous youth and the enmity between himself and Severus Snape now Lord Prince was a thing of legends among the staff of Hogwarts, the students who had attended during those years, and even some of the upper echelons of society. He smirked at that. Everyone knew how they hated each other and few knew that they were attempting to be cordial for Leonis's sake. If someone like Snape, who everyone knew hated him so much still came down on the side of Hannah and Alicia, then that would hold great weight with society. Severus had also garnered a reputation for honesty and fairness. He had spoken out at Sirius's trial despite his intense hatred for Sirius. His reputation as a man who thought truth and justice should reign would only help Sirius in this situation. It might just be the tipping point that would cause Severus to help him. Surely Severus would not like that a young girl and a young widow, and an old Slytherin classmate, had suffered such great injustice. He would have to talk to Severus. On further consideration, he realized he would have to get Narcissa's help in speaking with Severus. He had learned that his beloved cousin had a great power over Lord Prince and could make him do almost anything. He hoped that she could make him do this.

"I will clear their names," he promised Lady Vaisey.

She smiled at him then and he saw that Alicia had the same smile. "I look forward to your efforts," she said simply neither giving him great encouragement nor discouraging him. Sirius appreciated her tact.

"I live to amuse," Sirius replied with a bit of mirth.

She laughed at that. "Come along, Mr. Black. The music room is no place to eat chocolate chip cookies," she said as she arose from the piano bench. "I'll show you to the blue lounge."

When she reached his side, Sirius gallantly offered his arm for escort causing the woman to smile. She took his arm and they left the music room behind them. He enjoyed listening to her speak of some of the histories of Aldemar and felt part of himself relaxing in her presence. The meeting hadn't gone as bad as he had thought it would have. She had given him a monster to slay, but that appealed to him far more than under the table Slytherin deals, so he was quite content with his assignment. He had already vowed to himself that he would repay Warring Abbott for the many pains he had delivered upon Alicia and Hannah. Now he had the tacit approval of Alicia's family while he did so.

Sirius was pleased. With the backing of House Vaisey would also come subtle if not outspoken approval and backing from House Malfoy. While he knew he would have Narcissa in his corner, regardless, it was good to know that he would also have Lord Malfoy in his corner. It was possible that their allies would back him as well so that when he proved that Hannah was Johnathon Abbott's child and that her Grandfather had viciously wronged her, they would help spread the word far and wide. It would greatly damage Warring Abbott's reputation. His "friends" would back away from the man. Those that did business with Abbott would withdraw. Sirius felt a moment of pity for the other members of the Abbott family before he swiftly hardened his heart. They had never reached out a hand to comfort Alicia, to get to know Hannah.

Their loss in this would be his gain. If only for the love of Johnathon, they should have tried to stop Lord Abbott from disavowing Alicia and Hannah, but that had not happened. Lord Abbott's two remaining children, Clarence Abbott and Clarissa Madley nee Abbott, had gone along with their father and had shunned their sister-in-law and niece. They would pay for going along with it by his ruining the reputation of their Lord of House. While he didn't expect society to completely shun Clarence and Clarissa, he knew that they would feel some of the fallout and some of the sting of society's censure.

"Look Sirius, chocolate chip. Your favorite!" Hannah exclaimed happily from her position beside the coffee table in the blue lounge.

Sirius looked at the little girl's pretty face and noted the excited pleasure of her eyes and he smiled at her. "Thank you, Hannah. These look really good," he said as he settled himself on a sofa and then took up a small dessert plate and placed a few cookies on the plate. He spent the remainder of his afternoon talking with Hannah and Caisonia and slowly formulating ideas and plans in his mind.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Posting on ffnet and receiving your great reviews has certainly taught me a great deal. I feel like I have grown as an author thanks to your encouragements. Even people who have disliked my story for various reasons have been kind in how they have chosen to approach me about this. I thank everyone for your continued and varied encouragement._

 _Next Chapter: Sirius attempts to enlist the help of Severus._


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57: Meeting with Lord Prince

Mourning Vale, Kilburn, Derbyshire, England

June 22, 1987

"How long have they been in there?" Draco asked softly, curiosity clearly having gotten the better of him.

Leonis looked up from the potions manual that he had been studying to keep his mind away from what his father and his master might be doing to each other behind the locked doors of his master's study. He looked at the door of the study and then back to Draco and gave him a worried look. "I don't know, but it has been a long time."

"It's been two hours," Aleksei supplied helpfully as he slowly settled his own potions manual beside him.

"What could they possibly be talking about?" Draco asked. "Cousin Sirius doesn't even like Master Severus," he reminded them. It was still strange sometimes to hear Draco refer to Severus as Master instead of Uncle. That Draco had begun to use the term Master over Uncle just showed how seriously he was taking the honor of being Severus's Apprentice.

Leonis scowled at the reminder. He was already worried about what his father and his master could be doing to each other. Draco's reminder that both men disliked each other really didn't help his state of mind. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Vague images seemed to dance behind his eyelids of younger versions of his father and his master exchanging hateful insults and then drawing wands upon each other. "I hope that they are behaving themselves," he murmured worriedly but somehow, he knew that they were not.

"This might be good for them," Aleksei ventured then. When his two companions turned to look at him with incredulous looks he smiled. "They need to clear the air."

Leonis inclined his head to concede that perhaps Aleksei was right. Personally, he just wished they could agree to hate each other peaceably. Of course, there was no real way to hate someone peaceably, but Leonis wished that his stubborn father and equally stubborn master would give it their best effort.

"I almost wish that they hadn't put up the silencing charm," Draco said. "I wish we could hear them."

Leonis winced as he felt the silencing charm fizzle and die. Later the three of them would wonder if Draco had somehow used wish magic to break the silencing charm or if the charm had simply run its course. Raised voices beyond the door captured the whole of their attention and made all three boys flinch. Leonis stared at the door worriedly. That they were yelling wasn't exactly promising, but so far, he could only hear insults and not actual spells. That was a good thing, wasn't it?

"I take it back," Draco said after hearing his cousin Sirius delivering a particularly cruel insult to their master. His gray eyes had hardened as he heard Sirius call their master 'Snivellous.'

Leonis sat upright as soon as he heard that insult and he was out of his seat before he had really thought about it. He approached the door without thought of consequences. He didn't care if it made both men angry with him. He just couldn't…he couldn't hear his father call his master that and do nothing. He had this awful feeling that he had heard it before and done nothing when he should have. He didn't understand it and now it just didn't matter. What mattered was that his father couldn't do that. Had to be told to stop.

"Leo?" Draco said worriedly as he moved to stand beside him.

Aleksei sighed softly and then joined them at the door. "Oh, very well," he said. "If we must," he teased them.

Leonis gave first Draco and then Aleksei a small smile to show his appreciation that they were willing to go in there with him and back him up. "I'll do the talking," he said.

"No," Draco said firmly. "We'll do the talking, but you'll start us off. We'll follow your lead."

"Right," Leonis agreed.

Then he turned the doorknob and pushed open the door of the study. He felt relief surge through him when he noted that the room was still perfectly clean and tidy. Everything was in its appropriate place. At least they had not been dueling while behind the silencing spell. He then took in the sight of his father and his master as they stood tall, facing off against each other. Each had a wand in hand and by the looks of things they were seconds away from hexing each other.

"Stop it!" Leonis shouted at them and was pleased to see that he had startled both men. "Stop it right now!"

"Leonis," Sirius said, clearly startled to see Leonis standing there with fists clenched at his sides, anger clear on his features.

"You boys should be studying," Severus snapped at them.

"Don't you dare speak to my son that way," Sirius snarled, turning his attention back to the Potions Master.

Severus opened his mouth to speak but swiftly closed it as Leonis yelled at them again.

"Don't you dare!" Leonis cried out. "Stop all of this right now."

"We would have been studying, Master Severus," Draco began pleasantly in drawling tones that reminded everyone in the room distinctly of his father. "I was really enjoying the section about harvesting ingredients by the full moon, but then there was shouting and horrible insults cutting through my concentration."

When both men looked momentarily confused, Aleksei spoke up. "The silencing spell died."

Sirius looked embarrassed then. "I am sorry boys," he said then. "We didn't mean for you to hear any of that."

"Well we did," Leonis said. His gray eyes stern as they stared at his father. "And we were not the least impressed at what we heard."

"You two are acting like babies," Draco declared. The two men bristled at the insult, but Draco continued, completely unrepentant. "If we had insulted someone that way, Mother would have washed our mouths out with soap," he pointed out while glaring at Sirius.

Sirius aback by Draco's glare. Leonis felt a curl of satisfaction seeing his father wrong-footed by Draco's censure. Draco had always been very kind to Sirius. It was the first time that Sirius had gotten a taste of the Malfoy Scion's displeasure. "We understand that you two were not friends when you were young," Leonis began. "But that was then, and this is now. You are both important to us, so please why can't you just try to get along?"

Sirius and Severus glanced uneasily at each other and then Sirius knelt before Leonis and Draco. "You are right. I should not have treated Lord Prince that way. I let my anger cloud my mind and resorted to name calling, just like when we were kids. It was no way for me to behave."

"I am proud of you three for standing up for what is right," Severus spoke then. "The easy thing for you three to have done would have been to stay put and continue to attempt to study. Instead, you came in here and stopped our argument from escalating. It was brave of you."

Sirius grinned then. "That must have hurt you to say," he said cheekily to Lord Prince.

"Watch it Black!" was Lord Prince's reply.

Seeing that the two men had their anger under control went a long way in settling Leonis's frayed nerves. He loved his father and he greatly admired his master. He didn't want them to fight.

"It was more cunning than bravery," Aleksei argued. "We trusted that neither of you would do anything to harm us. At the worst you would have yelled at us," he informed them. "And while we really don't like being yelled at, we decided that the two of you were worth the risk."

"Well reasoned," Severus said with a nod of approval and a gleam of pride in his eyes.

"I'm glad we were deemed worth the risk," Sirius said nodding to Aleksei.

Leonis looked at his father and slowly moved closer to Sirius. When his father pulled him closer into a hug, he felt the last of his anger at his father drain away. "You can be such an idiot sometimes Siri," Leonis said. He didn't know why he said it, but it was as if he had said the words a million times. It was like some sort of ritual that was just their own. Strange since he had never called his father Siri. He called Sirius father and sometimes dad, but not Siri.

Sirius curved his arms around his son tighter as he heard the boy call him an idiot. The way he had said the words, it was so very much like Regulus. The phrasing was precisely the same. It was not the first time that Leonis had reminded him of Regulus, but it was the first time in quite some time. Such moments always seemed to take him by surprise.

He glanced at Snape and found the man frowning in thought as he stared at Leonis. Sirius often forgot that Snape had been a friend of sorts to his brother. It burned him to think that Snape had known Reggie better than he did in those last five years of his life. Did he get caught off guard at times by Leonis acting like Regulus?

"Now that we are calmer, I think that Mr. Black and I shall continue our conversation," Snape said. "I expect you to continue studying. If you have finished the manual, then I wish for you to reread it and pay special attention to the parts about harvesting by moonlight and what plants should be harvested during the various phases of the moon."

"Yes Master," Draco and Aleksei said in respectful tones.

Leonis pulled away from him, and Sirius found himself reluctant to release his firstborn. "Yes Master," Leonis said with a small smile. He moved close to Sirius to give him one more squeeze and Sirius reveled in it, letting it ground him and calm him. Soothing what was left of previous irritation.

* * *

Sirius arose to his feet once more when Leonis exited the room, though he noticed with some small amount of amusement that the children had not closed the door. He tensed when Snape waved his wand but relaxed when he realized that the man was renewing the silencing charm. Curiously, Snape left the door open.

His inquisitive look was met with a gruff nod toward the outer room where the children were sitting in chairs that lined the hall. "They'll feel better knowing that they can at least see us, even if they cannot hear us," Snape explained. "I have learned what battles to pick with those three."

"I would think that you would simply dictate to them and force them to obey your will?" Sirius said without thinking. He inwardly winced when he realized how tactless he had sounded.

"That would be abuse," Severus replied, his tone firm. "I don't want to beat the creativity out of them. I want to guide their minds and teach them how to perform and enjoy this craft in safety," he explained to Sirius. "I imagine it is no different to how you must have felt when you helped your friends in Transfiguration and Charms," he said.

Sirius recognized that last for what it was. An olive branch. An attempt to find common ground and help Sirius understand. "I misjudged you again," he said quietly and didn't it gall him to have to admit to that.

Severus's lips quirked up into a slight smirk. "Yes, you did. You always do. I am glad to see that no matter how much you have changed Black, that you remain consistent in some things."

"It's stupid of me. Misjudging you could get a wizard killed," Sirius complimented. Even if he didn't like the man before him, he had to admit that Snape was a powerful and more importantly, knowledgeable wizard. Sirius could admit that now. He was no longer the petty child he had been back in Hogwarts.

Snape inclined his head then. "Then isn't it a good thing that we are no longer enemies?"

That took Sirius by surprise. He blinked in confusion for a moment as he stared at the man who used to be his school rival. Then he chuckled. "I suppose we aren't," he admitted.

"'Cissa would never allow us to remain, enemies," Severus said then and his voice sounded both fond and exasperated.

Sirius laughed out right then. "She runs rough-shod over you too. doesn't she?" he asked.

The slight glare that Severus shot him was answer enough and Sirius continued to chuckle. "She is used to getting her way," Snape allowed.

Sirius snorted then. "Well, what wizard or witch with any true sense of self-preservation would dare to deny her?" he mused.

"You are quite congenial about her having you as whipped as Lucius and me," Severus observed.

Sirius smirked then. "You forget, she's my cousin," he reminded Snape. "I've known her my whole life and she was always like this."

"I see," Severus said.

"She was guided and molded by our Aunt Cassiopeia," Sirius informed Severus. "I think the only woman I have ever met that is more formidable than my Aunt Cassie is Lady Vaisey."

Severus looked surprised then. "Lady Vaisey? When did you have the pleasure of meeting the Lady Vaisey?"

Sirius winced. "It was why I came to see you," he admitted. "Unfortunately, we de-evolved into our Hogwart's selves," he said with a wince.

"I accept my part in the blame," Severus said. "I was quite defensive to have you in my home. The last time you were here you were wearing Auror Robes and checking me for a Dark Mark," he reminded him.

Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Please sit Black," Severus invited. "I think it best that you explain why you chose to visit me."

"Intrigued eh?" Sirius tried for a light-hearted tone. One thing he could still count on then is that Severus Snape Prince was a curious soul. He took the offered seat and composed himself. He then looked up to where Severus had seated himself in an opposite chair. He was glad that they were doing this before the fireplace instead of with Snape, or rather Prince he really needed to remember to call him Prince, sitting behind his desk. Such a position was imposing and a subtle show that Severus had all the power here. It was hard enough coming hat in hand begging for Prince's help. Alicia and Hannah were worth it though.

"I am sure you have noticed my interest in Alicia Abbott," Sirius began.

Severus inclined his head. "Hard not to when you threw a birthday celebration for Miss Hannah Abbott," he said.

Sirius smirked. "I recall that you were a favorite of most of the children and of Mrs. Vane as well."

A flush suffused Lord Prince's cheek before he regained his composure. "As you say," he said simply.

Sirius hid his mirth, reminding himself that laughing at Prince would not get him what he needed. "I sought an audience with Lady Vaisey because I wish to marry Alicia. She gave me a task that I need your help to accomplish," he said.

"What is this task?" Severus asked him warily.

Sirius sighed. "Warring Abbott has slandered Alicia's name and that of her daughter," he said. "I need to prove that Hannah is Johnathon Abbott's daughter and that Warring Abbott was wrong to deny her."

Silence reigned for a few moments and Sirius fought the urge to fidget. Normally he was self-assured, but not with Prince. There was too much history between them for him to ever feel completely comfortable in the other man's presence.

"Lord Abbott is a swine," Severus finally said. "He is also well liked by Minister Bagnold and by Albus Dumbledore," he mused. "That being said you know he'll have powerful backing. What do you have in mind?"

Sirius felt relieved that Severus was asking about the battle plan. It meant that he was not saying no to helping him, at least not yet. "I am sure you know how the House of Black discovered that it had two little heiresses," he said referring to Hermione Granger and Eleanor Branstone. At Prince's nod, he continued. "I intend to act like the gruff and brash Gryffindor that you always accused me of being while at Hogwarts. I am going to have a confrontation with Lord Abbott in public and get him to disparage Hannah's paternity once more. Then I am going to challenge him to take Hannah to Gringott's and have the Goblins perform the Heritage Test," Sirius revealed.

Prince smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "With the challenge being so public, he'll suffer if he refuses," he said. "You need appropriate witnesses. People that he cannot afford to lose face in front of. You also need proper officials to witness the testing so that he cannot bribe the Goblins to lie."

Sirius looked taken aback. "You think that the Goblins will lie?"

Severus shook his head and wore an expression of exasperation. "Not every Goblin is honorable just the same as not every Wizard is honorable. You cannot afford to run the risk, nor can you afford to pick which Goblin will do the testing."

He nodded realizing the wisdom of Severus's words. "You are right. I guess I am used to dealing with the Goblin's who tend to the Black family vaults. They are honorable."

Severus inclined his head. "The Goblin's who oversee my vaults are likewise honorable."

Sirius nodded and then continued to speak of Hannah's testing. "You are known as a justice-seeking Wizard. You have made a name for yourself with your crusade in the Wizengamot to reform the archaic laws about magical children to better protect them."

Severus looked surprised before he schooled his features. "That crusade, as you called it, was started by Lord Selwyn. He deserves the credit," he deferred.

'Wasn't that strange?' Sirius inwardly mused. The child he had attended school with would have craved the attention he had just given him. Instead, Prince had demurred and given the credit for starting the campaign to reform those ancient laws to Lord Selwyn. Fascinating! There was more to Prince than Sirius had ever realized. Perhaps that is why he was one of Narcissa's beloveds.

"Yet it is not Lord Selwyn's droning on that everyone remembers and whispers about," Sirius said pointedly. "No. It is the passionate words and cunning tongue of Severus Snape Prince that everyone remembers, and they talk. Your words have been quoted on many tongues since your last appearance in the Wizengamot."

Severus seemed to mull that over. "So, you wish to capitalize on my new reputation as a crusader for children's protection from injustice?"

"Yes," Sirius said unabashedly. "That and our old and at times not so old animosity," he admitted. "No one will easily believe that you and I would become such good friends as to lie for each other and I will not ask you to lie," he was swift to assure Prince.

"Then what are you asking?" Prince asked.

"I only ask that you focus on Hannah. She is a child who was grievously wronged by her Grandfather," Sirius said with anger creeping into his voice. "She should have been loved by her father's family. Her father's memory should have been something to be cherished and her father's siblings should have held her and told her stories about him when he was a child. Instead, she was publicly shunned by her father's blood. They denied her."

He was gratified when Severus slowly nodded. "Have you thought of the consequences of doing this?"

Sirius looked at him in confusion. "I get to marry Alicia and be a father to Hannah," he replied.

Prince looked at him with a look that was almost pity, almost. "Abbott will want to save face. He'll proclaim far and wide that he didn't do it on purpose. He'll make grand public professions of remorse."

"Good!" Sirius cut in then.

Prince continued as though Sirius had not interrupted him. "He'll demand that Hannah come live with him because according to the Law, she shall be the Heir Abbott."

Sirius froze then, his blue eyes widened in dawning realization. "No," he growled. "He cannot have her," he snarled. "He cannot, just, no!" he growled and then he was out of the chair and pacing.

Prince didn't move from his seat, he simply watched him seeming to understand that Sirius had to move to remain in any semblance of control of himself.

"Can I deny him?" Sirius asked, his voice angry and desperate.

Severus frowned then. "I am not sure," he admitted. "If Hannah is acknowledged as the Abbott Heir then according to the current Laws he can demand she live with him because he is the Lord of her House."

"But everyone knows how horrible he has been to her!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Which Bagnold's minions and Dumbledore's minions will do a great deal to smooth over. They'll help Lord Abbott prove to the public that he really had believed that Hannah wasn't his grandchild and that he is full of remorse for having been so vile to her," Prince explained patiently.

"I cannot let him have her," he said stubbornly.

"Agreed," Prince said.

"But I must do this. Lady Vaisey will not grant me Alicia's hand if I don't," he reminded Prince.

"Yes," the Potions Master said. "And young Hannah deserves justice," he said. "She'll be too young to properly revoke any rights to her title as Heir Abbott, so we cannot have her do that. Besides, it would serve Warring Abbott right for his Heir to have been brought up without his guidance."

"If we can make that happen," Sirius growled.

"Words have power Black," he said cryptically. "Remember the vow that Dumbledore made me swear?"

Sirius winced at that. That was by far one of the most idiotic things that he had ever done. "Yes," he said warily.

"Then you might recall how I worded it," he said. "It's all in the wording. The vow I swore only said that I wouldn't reveal your friend's condition while I was still a student at Hogwarts. It said nothing of keeping the secret indefinitely."

Sirius blinked at that realizing that Prince was correct. "Have you?"

"Have I what?" Severus asked.

"Told anyone?"

"Lucius and Narcissa know," he said evenly. "Neither of them particularly cares what he is. Lucius has an uncle in France who is married to a Veela. He's never been particularly anti-creature blood," he pointed out.

Sirius slowly nodded.

"My point is," Severus said then. "That you need to get Lord Abbott to swear that he will never evoke his rights to take Hannah into his keeping," he said. "You'll need to figure out the exact wording," he said with a casual wave of his hand. "Do this at some point before you confront him about Hannah's heritage and challenge him to have her tested at Gringott's. Do it soon and then wait before challenging him. Give him enough time to have completely forgotten about the vow you coaxed from him."

He nodded and smiled then at Prince. "I should come to you for planning all the time," he praised. "You might be more cunning than 'Cissa," he added.

"Don't let her hear you say that," was Severus's response.

Sirius smiled. "Thank you, Prince," he said with a relieved tone of voice. "Thank you for helping me."

Severus looked away then. "Alicia seems fond of you and you seem to do well with young Hannah," he said softly and then he looked at Sirius with a fierce glare. "You best take care of them, Black!" he said in a cold and deadly tone of voice.

Sirius blinked in confusion for a moment because he hadn't known that Prince cared that much for Alicia and Hannah. Then he remembered that Alicia had been a Slytherin while they were in school. He wondered now how well she and Severus had known each other. He'd have to ask her sometime.

"I'll take care of them," he promised Severus. "If I don't, well, I know you'll avenge them," he said with a hint of seriousness.

Prince only nodded.

* * *

 _It had been my original intention to write the whole chapter just about Sirius and Severus, but I missed writing the kids and I wanted to write Leonis, Draco, and Aleksei somewhat concerned about whether or not Sirius and Severus were going to kill each other. So here we are! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I do apologize for not getting this posted sooner. Usually I post twice a month on this story, but family issues put a wrench in my ability to do that this time. Funny how life throws you those curve balls at times. :)_


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 58: Loss

Southampton, Hampshire, England

June 27, 1987

Nymphadora Tonks kept her hazel gaze fixed firmly upon that of her younger sister, Hermione Granger. Alright, so they were not blood sisters, but Hermione Granger and Eleanor Branstone were her mother's Wards. Nymphadora had decided that made them her little sisters. They were certainly the closest she would ever get to having siblings since her mother could not have another child. Her mum was a strict but loving woman. She was a good mum and deserved to have more children. Now Hermione would live with them permanently. She was happy that Hermione would be living with them now. She just wished that Hermione's heart had not been broken for it to happen.

She didn't know what she would do if she were in Hermione's position. She would probably lock herself in her room and cry for days or weeks. Hermione hadn't locked herself in her room, but she had cried. Dora had taken to sleeping in Hermione's bedroom with her at night to try to soothe her. It was also to soothe Dora. She found she couldn't sleep in her own room with thoughts of Hermione crying all alone in the room down the hall. She had to assure herself that someone was watching over the younger girl, so, she had appointed herself Hermione's protector.

It had started around the twelfth of June, just two weeks ago. Hermione's parents, Doctors Robert and Helena Granger, had to travel for a business conference. Nymphadora's mother, Andromeda, had chosen to watch over Hermione for the week that they would be away. Soon after that was agreed upon by the Granger's, her mother had also managed to convince the Branstone's to let her take Eleanor for a week. The week had been fun for Nymphadora and she thought that Hermione and Eleanor had also had a good time. She had taught the girls a bit of magic when her mother wasn't watching, and she had taught the girls how to bake chocolate chip cookies, blueberry muffins, and chocolate brownies. They had gone on a few shopping trips as well and Nymphadora had enjoyed buying a few items for her little sisters. She liked the way that Hermione and Eleanor seemed to look up to her. She had wondered if her friend, Charlie Weasley, felt that way about his younger siblings. Charlie had one older brother, four little brothers, and one little sister. She wondered if the bond between sisters was any different than the bond between brothers or between a brother and a sister?

The week had been a lot of fun and a good bonding experience for Nymphadora. She didn't get to spend a lot of time with Hermione and Eleanor during the year due to school. Nymphadora spent most of her year at the Magical Boarding School, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the school that Hermione and Eleanor would one day attend. They would be first years during Nymphadora's final year of education at Hogwarts. Dora was looking forward to that. She was happy that they would be first years during her final year. She could look out for them during their first year and make sure that other students didn't bully them. Some kids could be cruel, and it disgusted her to think of older students picking on her little sisters.

The trouble with the Granger's really started on the twentieth. They were to take Eleanor and Hermione home on that date. They safely saw Eleanor home but when they arrived at the Granger residence to return Hermione to her loving parents, no one was home. It had puzzled her mother, embarrassed Hermione, but a cold chill had traversed down Nymphadora's spine. She didn't know how she knew, but somehow, she just did. She knew that something was horribly wrong. She didn't mention a word of it to her mother and they had stayed in the house with Hermione awaiting Hermione's parents. They waited until ten o'clock before her mother decided to leave the Granger's a note stating that she had brought Hermione home but since they were somehow delayed, she would be taking Hermione back home with her. They had then returned home, and a sleepy Hermione was tucked into her bed just down the hall from Nymphadora's room.

They still had not heard from the Granger's by dinner time the next day. Nymphadora did her best to keep Hermione's mind occupied by giving her some of her older Hogwart's books to read. When Hermione finished a chapter, Nymphadora would quiz her and go into better explanations, anything to keep the younger girl from worrying herself sick about her parents.

They were dead. Somehow Nymphadora knew that but she couldn't just blurt that out and say it to Hermione or to her parents. There was no other logical explanation for why the Granger's had not at least called to let them know that they were held up at their conference. No. Something had gone terribly wrong, but she couldn't say that to her parents. Couldn't voice it aloud because that might make the whole nightmare situation too real. Instead, she kept it to herself and she kept Hermione occupied.

On the twenty-second, her mother went alone to the Granger residence. She then alerted Marius Black that the Granger's had not yet returned home. Together they contacted the police. By dinnertime that night they learned that Hermione's parents were dead. It was a car accident. Another car, a drunk driver, had hit their car and pushed them off the road and into a tree. Robert Granger had died on impact, but Helena had held on for five more hours before passing away. The pair were already dead when they had attempted to return Hermione to them on the twentieth.

Nymphadora had been standing across the room of her parents' study from Hermione when her mother had sat Hermione down to tell her about her parent's deaths. Hermione had stared at Andromeda with tears in her golden-brown eyes for a few moments and then she had launched herself across the room and into Nymphadora's arms. She could only hold Hermione tight as she whimpered and cried and begged between sobs for it all to be a very bad dream. At that moment, Nymphadora would have moved mountains for the younger girl if she only had the power. She didn't have the power to turn back time and somehow save the Granger's though. So instead she held Hermione, whispered words of love and comfort to the girl and felt impossibly helpless.

Someone in the family had informed Hermione's Grand-Aunt Eugenie Dagworth-Granger about the death of Robert and Helena. The woman had come to visit, and she had spent a few hours ensconced in the office with Dora's parents and with Lord Black discussing what was to be done for Hermione now. She had feared that Madame Eugenie might want to take Hermione away to live with her, but the older woman had made it clear that she wouldn't fight Andromeda's right to raise Hermione. As Magical Guardian of Hermione, Andromeda had the legal right to raise Hermione. Only a blood relative that was a Witch or Wizard could contest it. It was a relief to Dora that the woman didn't wish to take Hermione away from them. Madame Eugenie made it clear that she still expected Andromeda to continue to send progress reports about Hermione and that she expected Hermione to come and visit with her at least one day a month from that point forward. It was not an unreasonable demand, so Dora's mother had agreed.

Then they had arranged the funeral. It had been a solemn affair and Dora was surprised to see so many members of the Black family at the funeral. Even her Great-Grandmother Irma Black nee Crabbe had come to the funeral. Dora wasn't sure what to think of that. At first, she had been furious to see her. This was the woman who had refused to have anything to do with her mother after she had married her father and all because he was Muggle-born. Then she remembered that the last time she had been in the same room with Irma, it had been at a family dinner some three years ago held by Lord Black. It was one of those affairs that demanded that the whole family attend, so Irma had been there. Antares Black, better known to most of them as Dudley, had his first bout of accidental magic that day and had levitated food onto her. The woman had wanted Dudley whipped. The boy was just four and it had been accidental magic. At that moment Dora had learned all she needed to know about Irma Black. For that reason, she had kept as far from the woman as she could, and she had kept Hermione and Eleanor away from her during the funeral and the reception afterward. She had acted as a shield between Hermione and others when she could. The younger girl was lost in her grief, though she tried at times to come out of it enough to be polite to those who sought to talk to her and pay their condolences. Dora's cold and remote grandpa Cygnus had surprised her by not only kissing her on the forehead when he saw her, a gesture that showed he cherished her, but he had held Hermione for a few moments as she broke down into another bought of tears. He had given Hermione his handkerchief and had refused to allow Hermione to apologize for bursting into tears on him.

"My dear girl, please never apologize for your grief," her grandfather had said gently to Hermione. "You honor your parents for all to see by showing your sorrow and you honor us by allowing us to take care of you while you mourn," he gently and patiently wiped away her tears. "And we will take care of you, Hermione," he assured the girl.

Dora had been torn between following her grandfather when he left them to go speak with Marius and Sirius and staying by Hermione's side. In the end, she had stayed with Hermione, the better choice. The girl still needed her.

That was two hours ago and now Hermione seemed to be relaxing more. She was no longer crying, and she was seated on a sofa between Dudley and Eleanor with Estelle seated on a cushion at Dudley's feet. Hermione was leaning against Dudley and he had an arm around her to keep her at his side. Eleanor was right beside her and the two girls were holding hands. Tightly clasped a testament of how much like sisters that the two had become. Hermione and Eleanor often joked that they were like sisters who were split up when their parents divorced, one to live with the father and the other to live with the mother. Dora thought that was a good analogy for it. The two girls really did seem like sisters to her and they felt like little sisters to her. She watched as Harry, Leonis, and Draco came over to the other three. Draco and Leonis were carrying drinks while Harry held a small tray with French bread.

"Come on 'Mione," Dudley said gently. "You need to have a little something. Just try a little bit of the bread."

"It'll help soothe your stomach," Draco said gently as he handed a glass to Dudley.

Hermione turned her head toward Eleanor, sad golden-brown eyes looked at the other girl for help in defying her friends, but she found no help there. Eleanor had placed a napkin on her lap and had taken a stick of bread and had begun to break it in half. "Here," Eleanor said to Hermione handing her a small bit of bread. "I'll eat some with you. My stomach is a bit upset from crying too. We'll feel better once we have a little something in it," she said.

Dora thought she might have to step in and more forcefully coax Hermione to eat by threatening to tell mum about it, but then Hermione took the bread and slowly began to nibble on it. She relaxed slightly at seeing that. The boys swiftly followed their example and began to eat bits of bread.

A moment later the kids were joined by the Greengrass twins. Dora continued to watch as the blonde-haired twin, Daphne, placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead and whispered condolences to her. When she had first seen Lord and Lady Greengrass along with their two daughters at the funeral, Dora had not been able to understand why they were there. She had not been aware that Lord and Lady Greengrass had known Mr. and Mrs. Granger. She had belatedly remembered that Hermione was somewhat friends with the Greengrass twins.

"How are they doing?" the voice of Sirius Black asked her.

She jumped a little, startled by his sudden appearance at her side. "Don't do that!" she exclaimed as she glared at him. "You are always so silent when you walk," she complained with a frown. "Why are you always so silent?"

He chuckled softly. "Years of training not to get caught combined with Auror training," Sirius said without a hint of repentance in his voice. "So, how are they?"

Dora eyed him for another moment and then sighed. "She's still pretty upset. They all are for differing reasons. Eleanor, Estelle, Harry, and Dudley knew Robert and Helena, so they hurt for Hermione and for themselves because they'll miss them. Leo, Draco and the rest hurt for Hermione and they hurt for Eleanor, Estelle, Harry, and Dudley," she explained.

Sirius nodded. "I figured it was something like that. She's not crying anymore though so that is a good sign," he said.

Nymphadora eyed him with curiosity. "You have lost both of your parents, cousin Sirius," she said.

"Just Sirius," he said. "You don't have to call me Cousin Sirius. Just Sirius is fine."

"Alright," she agreed. She was happy that he thought them close enough now that she didn't have to call him Cousin Sirius when addressing him. "So, I was just wondering," she paused and wondered if asking him this was a good idea. She was curious though and her father said that she would never know things if she never asked. "Did you hurt like Hermione does when your parents died?"

She wanted to take the question back as soon as she saw it register in his eyes. Those blue eyes looked hurt and then they seemed to cloud over. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she began to babble. "Of course, you hurt when your parents died. That was such an insensitive question for me to ask," she berated herself and waved a nervous hand about. She was surprised when Sirius caught her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"None of that now," Sirius said kindly. "You haven't known me for very long and from what I understand, you didn't really know my parents either," he said.

"I knew your father," Nymphadora admitted to Sirius and she smiled a little to see him surprised. "He liked to visit with my mom when I was younger. He'd bring me presents every time he came over. Mom said he was spoiling me. He was always so nice, but he seemed so very sad when he'd arrive and sad again when he had to leave," she murmured.

Sirius nodded at that. "I was estranged from my parents when my father died," he said softly. "When I learned that my father had died and how, I was angry, and I was sad. I locked myself in a room and cried," he admitted. "James finally managed to get into the room and then he took one look at me, relocked the door and then sat down beside me and took me into his arms. I cried even harder then and he just took care of me," he said with a sad smile. "My relationship with my father was always complicated, kiddo, but I did love him, and I hated so much that he was gone," he admitted.

"I cried a lot when I learned that he had died too," she admitted to him. "What about when your Mum died?" she asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I was in Azkaban when she died. I didn't shed a tear. Still, haven't," he admitted. "I will never cry for that woman. I think I shed enough tears for that woman when I was a child," he said simply.

It left Nymphadora feeling cold. She had such a great relationship with both of her parents. She found it hard to wrap her mind around what her cousin Sirius must have felt for his. She knew that Walburga Black had not been a nice woman. Her mother had told her that Walburga had been abusive to her two sons. Her mum was glad that Walburga was gone. Considering what she had just heard from her cousin Sirius, well she was glad that Walburga Black was long gone now. She certainly understood a little bit better now as to why Leonis was not given to Walburga to raise. That would have been a real disaster.

"So, you were devastated when you dad died but not when your mum did?" She had to ask.

"Devastated?" he said the word aloud as though contemplating it. "No. Hurt, definitely, but no. I wasn't devastated. "Devastated would suggest that the loss of him changed me in some way."

"Oh," she said after a moment.

"It was Reggie," he said so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"What?" she asked softly.

"The loss of Reggie devastated me," he said with a sad smile and she watched as his gaze landed on his son. "The loss of him would destroy me."

Nymphadora watched her younger cousin for a few moments. Leonis was kneeling on the floor between Harry and Draco. He was holding Estelle's hand and saying something to her in a soothing voice. She smiled softly as she watched the kid. She was rather fond of Leonis Black. He was a nice kid. He was always polite to her and he loved to hear her stories about life at Hogwarts.

She looked at Sirius again and gave him a confident smile. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you never have to suffer that," she promised him. "I'll protect him. I'll protect all of them."

He chuckled the and squeezed her hand again before releasing it. "You need to be careful about making vows," he said after a moment. "You are a descendant of House Black. As I have come to learn and to appreciate, our magic is very potent. Once we voice our intent, our magic can seal it as a vow."

"That's fine by me," she said with a decisive nod. "I want to protect them. I love them," she said plainly. "I love that group of kids over there and I know that in a few more years they'll be at Hogwarts with me. And I know that by the time they are sixteen I might have gray hairs," she said.

Sirius laughed at that. "Probably," he agreed. "Leo, Draco, and Harry seem to be a deadly combination."

Nymphadora smirked then. "You should see them when Hermione makes the plans and sends them off to execute them. It is downright diabolical."

Sirius smiled at that. "Good," he said. "They'll keep us all on our toes."

She nodded at that and smiled as she watched Hermione and Eleanor. "Yeah, they really will," she said. Somehow, she knew that things would be alright for Hermione. It wouldn't happen overnight. The pain would always be there with Hermione, but time would help her figure out how to carry that weight.

Nymphadora didn't think that time really healed wounds. She thought it just helped you learn how to deal with the pain. She'd help Hermione when the pain seemed too much. She knew the kids around her would help her as well. This was a devastating loss for Hermione and she knew her little sister would change because of it. She would be there for Hermione and love her no matter what was to happen next.

* * *

 _I am sorry that it took me a little bit longer than I expected to get this chapter edited and posted. Sometimes I just don't have the time to settle in at my computer and write. This was a hard chapter for me to write for a few reasons. In my early plot outlines I knew that Hermione's father was going to die in a car accident. In those earlier outlines, Helena Granger was not going to be in the car and therefore was going to live and juggle being a single mother to the talented Hermione. As I approached writing this part of the story, I revised those first ideas and changed things so that Helena would also die in the car accident. Why a car accident? some might ask. My sister did point out to me that perhaps I should have them killed by Death Eaters or something like that. I did contemplate her idea, but in the end I thought it terribly sad and tragic that it was a car accident. Something so terrible, yet mundane. Something that we Muggles fear and try to avoid by emphasizing safe driving techniques. Robert and Helena lived in the Muggle World and I decided that their death needed to be by Muggle means and not be Wizards torturing them. I always designed to write this chapter from the pov of Nymphadora Tonks. I wanted to show that Hermione has been devastated by her parents death, but from the outside point of view of someone who loved her, felt responsible for her, but was still young and was still trying to figure things out for herself._


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 59: Lord Abbott's Vow

Leaky Cauldron, London, England

July 14, 1987

Sirius took a sip of the fire whiskey that he had ordered and relished the burn as the liquor slid down the back of his throat. It had been a long day of debate in the Wizengamot. A long obnoxious day in which Sirius had sat in the upper balcony with the other Political Apprentices and watched the proceedings as Lord Selwyn tried to push for reforms to the children's care laws and people such as Warring Abbott attempted to rip Lord Selwyn's ideas to shreds.

The more they argued, the more Sirius hated Lord Abbott. He had not thought it possible that he would ever hate anyone more than he did Lord Voldemort, but Warring Abbott was now right up there in Sirius's estimation. Surely only a monster would not want to see magical children better protected. Then again, this was the man who denied his own granddaughter her familial rights. Warring Abbott was a disgusting human being. Sirius was still perplexed that the man wasn't sporting a Dark Mark upon his arm, proclaiming him one of Voldemort's followers.

Sirius agreed with Lord Selwyn that the laws for children's care needed revision. It needed severe revision if Albus Dumbledore could get away with placing Harry with his non-magical Aunt when he still had magical relatives that could look after the boy. It had always been tradition to place a child who had already exhibited accidental magic with their magical relations instead of with non-magical relatives. Instead, Dumbledore had insisted on placing Harry with Petunia, who would not know how to help protect him from other muggles when he did perform accidental magic. Sirius still wondered why it was so important to Dumbledore for Harry to be placed with Petunia. Was it because she was the best choice he could find for a relative that wasn't a Black? If so, then Dumbledore must really hate that she had married his Great-Uncle Marius Black. Sirius was hoping to see some of the old traditions about protecting magical children made into actual law. As a young man, he had naively thought that they were laws already. Some of them certainly should have been. He and Regulus would have been removed from his mother's care. They might have had a better life then. One where Reggie would have lived. One where Regulus would never have been brought before Voldemort.

The more time Sirius spent truly listening and debating with his family, the more Sirius agreed with some of their arguments about bringing back some of the Old Ways. He found that he agreed most often when it came to the old traditions of protecting children. There was nothing wrong with Fosterage and Apprenticeships. His youngest son was being Fostered by his dear friend Remus Lupin. The circumstances surrounding that were strange, he would freely admit. He had not known of Orion's existence, had not known that his one-night stand with the pretty Sylvia de Rais had resulted in a child. Remus had assisted Sylvia during her pregnancy and had raised Orion since his birth. Sirius had not had the heart to take Orion from his dear friend. He had known that it would crush Remus if he removed Orion from his keeping. Instead, Remus had become his Vassal and he had granted Remus the right to Foster Orion, to raise him to become a good man and a credit to their society. His first born, Leonis, was fostered in the home of Sirius's Great-Aunt Cassiopeia Black. She was a formidable Witch that few would dare to cross. Despite how Sirius sometimes burned to have his sons with him, he knew that they were better off where they were, at least for now. Leonis was also an Apprentice of Potions Master Lord Severus Snape Prince. Leonis enjoyed his Apprenticeship, and though he returned to his home every day that he attended his lessons with the Potions Master, Severus Snape would take him in to live with him should the worst happen and Leonis find himself underage without appropriate guardians.

In accordance with the Old Ways, if a child entered Apprenticeship, he did so when he was around seven years of age and he would continue said Apprenticeship until he was of age or until the Master deemed him a Master in his craft. If the child didn't have a stable home, such as they came from an abusive home or they were an orphan, then they would be taken from that home to live with their Master. Lord Selwyn had been suggesting a reemergence of this old tradition. It was a way to give the child a craft and keep them safe. Sirius agreed wholeheartedly with the practice. He had been shocked earlier that day when Albus Dumbledore had finally made his voice known, chastising Lord Selwyn.

"Apprenticeship should be for older children who are entering their last years of education," Dumbledore had said. "Let the children have time to be children," he had then said with a merry twinkle in his eyes.

Sirius had frowned at that. He didn't doubt that his sons had time to play and be children in between their lessons. It was not as if they were always studying. He had studied Dumbledore for a few moments and had sighed in disgust knowing that Dumbledore and those that put a great deal of stock in the man's opinion would vote against Lord Selwyn.

'Well, Severus had a great idea when he thought of donating one of the Prince properties to be used as a Magical Orphanage. We'll just have to go in that direction then,' he thought as he took another sip of his fire whiskey.

"I thought I might find you here," he heard the cultured voice of his Grandfather and Master, though Sirius much preferred to think of him as Mentor instead. Slowly Sirius turned toward the handsome man who had chosen to take the seat beside him at the table. Pollux Black was dressed in dark blue robes, different from the more severe robes he had worn just an hour previously during the Wizengamot session. His curly black hair was much like Sirius's own. It fell to his shoulders in curls that looked like they would be soft to touch.

"So here I am," Sirius said in a playful drawl. "Best place to get a drink and relax my mind while picking up rumors," he admitted to his Grandfather.

Pollux simply nodded his head in agreement. "It is," he said with a small smirk. "I am glad that some habits from your Auror days are still useful to you," he praised.

"It never really leaves you once you have learned it," Sirius admitted. "The alertness can fade, and the instincts can soften a bit with time and less need to use them, but they are still there," he informed his Grandfather.

His Mentor nodded. "I have decided that you will be invested as the Potter Proxy and Regent at the next Wizengamot Session," Pollux told him.

Sirius, who had been raising his glass to his lips to take another sip, froze for a moment and then slowly lowered the glass back to the table. "Do you think that is wise? You know my plans," he said even as he fought the warring emotions within him. His first reaction had been a great warmth and feeling of happiness. For Pollux to say that he would be invested meant that Pollux thought him on solid feet with the workings of the Wizengamot and a good student of politics. He wouldn't be willing to invest Sirius as the Potter Regent and holder of the Potter Votes, the Potter Proxy unless he thought Sirius was ready to undertake such responsibility. Then he had felt worried because he was not yet married to Alicia. He had not yet caused the dent, if not downfall, of Lord Abbott.

Pollux smirked. "I know your plans," he said with good humor. "The Chief of the Wizengamot has insisted on giving us five days for all parties to calm ourselves," he sneered. "I believe he said, "For cooler heads to prevail," he sniffed in disdain. "I suggest you take advantage of these five days to put your plan into motion," he said pleasantly and then the smirk was back, curving his lips ever so slightly. "And it looks like now might be a good time."

Sirius followed the older man's gaze to a table just two spaces over where Warring Abbott was just joining Gervase Fawley the Lord of House Fawley and Malcolm Macmillan the Lord of House Macmillan. He had noticed that Malcolm was there when he had entered the Leaky Cauldron, but he had not approached due to the intense conversation Lord Fawley was having with Malcolm. It was well known that Lord Fawley wished to tear down one of his houses and replace it with a newer upscale residence with an outdoor garden area complete with beautiful pathways and grand pavilions. Sirius had heard the man mention it often enough during lulls in the Wizengamot sessions since during such lulls Apprentices were expected to be on the floor at the sides of their Mentors. Whether Malcolm was a willing or unwilling captive to Lord Fawley's rambling, Sirius didn't dare to speculate. He and Malcolm got along when they interacted, but their interaction was usually about their children. Malcolm was very proud of his only son and heir, Ernest. Furthermore, he was a very kind step-father to Leonis. Sirius had no reason to complain of the man. He was kind and loyal, a true Hufflepuff. Malcolm clearly adored his wife, the fair Olivia, and Sirius both liked and hated him for that in equal measure. He kept waiting for the scales to tip in favor of one or the other, but he suspected that it never would. He wasn't a fool, even if he could act one at times. He knew he'd always love Olivia, but he was resolved not to cause trouble in her marriage. He still remembered the vow he had made as he watched Leonis and Harry playing on in the surf at Belvedere. It was better for them if he locked away his feelings for Olivia. She would be honored by him as the mother of his eldest son and heir, but that was all. He could not possess her, she would never be his wife. He could not have Olivia.

He could have Alicia. Bright, beautiful, tragic Alicia. She tugged at his heartstrings in a way that no one had done since he had pushed Olivia away and attempted to stop loving her. He had not spoken with Alicia about how he still loved Olivia, but he thought that she might just understand. It was there in Alicia's eyes when she spoke of her deceased husband, Johnathon Abbott. She still loved Johnathon. Part of her heart would always belong to the memory of that man. Sirius could accept that, probably better than any other man could because part of his heart would always belong to Olivia. He and Alicia would make a brilliant couple, he was sure of it. He just needed to entrap Lord Abbott first. It was time to implement his plan. His Grandfather was quite right.

He took up his glass once more and downed the contents of the fire whiskey and then he arose. He sauntered over to the table that held his enemy and he plastered a smile of greeting onto his face. It was easy to do when he looked at Malcolm. For his half-hearted hatred of the man, he trusted him far more than he did the other two men at the table. "My Lord's, I hope you are having a pleasant afternoon," he greeted them.

It was Malcolm who greeted him first. "Ah, Sirius," he greeted pleasantly. There was some relief in his blue eyes, which made Sirius suspect that Malcolm was more a captive audience than a willing one for Lord Fawley's rambling conversation. "It is a pleasure to see you. Olivia and I were hoping to contact you about Ernest's birthday," he said.

"Oh yes, your son's birthday is in a week is it not?" Lord Fawley asked of Malcolm.

"There about," Sirius answered for Malcolm. He smiled at the man. "Yes, I remember Ernie's birthday. It's hard not to remember that day," he said simply.

Malcolm stared at him for a moment and then his blue eyes softened. "Yes, I imagine it would be. I am still grateful to you for saving Olivia and Evelyn that day," he said.

Sirius smiled. "Think nothing of it. I was an Auror fighting Death Eaters and protecting the innocent. I was doing my sworn duty," he said to Malcolm, but he knew the man knew better. Malcolm had known it was personal. That anything to do with Olivia was personal for Sirius.

Lord Abbott's lips curved into a sneer. "My Johnathon had wanted to be an Auror," he stated even as Sirius took the offered seat that Malcolm extended toward him. "It was a relief when he chose to be a Curse-Breaker instead," he said simply.

Sirius bowed his head at that and attempted to remain calm. He didn't like how Lord Abbott sneered at the idea of his son having wished to be an Auror, but he would pick his battles. The battle was about Hannah not about whether her father had desired to be an Auror.

"Curse-breaking is just as dangerous," Lord Fawley declared.

Sirius nodded. "It is a very dangerous job and the late Heir Abbott must have been a very strong and skilled Wizard to undertake that job," Sirius praised. "But it is arguably a little less dangerous than being an Auror. An Auror's job is to hunt down Dark Wizards. This makes them a target of Dark Wizards as well. Curse-breakers do not have to worry about objects choosing to seek them out to harm them just for being Curse-breakers," he said sardonically.

Lord Fawley guffawed at that. "True enough," he said with a congenial air about him.

"Yes, quite," Lord Abbott sneered as he looked at Sirius. He eyed Sirius for a few minutes, carefully sizing him up before he chose to speak directly to Sirius. "I understand that you hosted a birthday party for that ill-begotten spawn, Hannah Vaisey."

"I was under the impression that her legal name was in fact, Abbott," Sirius drawled. He kept his body languid as he lounged slightly in the seat. It was a non-threatening posture that suggested that Sirius had nothing to fear from the men with him. He knew perfectly well that he had nothing to fear from Lord Fawley. The rotund man was a congenial, if annoying, sort of man. His jovial nature would keep him from taking quick insult. He highly doubted that Lord Fawley would be a quick draw with his wand. Sirius trusted that Malcolm would try to keep the peace. The man was used to dealing with hot tempers. He was not a man quick to anger. He admired Malcolm's cool head. He wished he could emulate it a little more often. Lord Abbott was a fierce champion of the dueling circuits. Sirius's languid repose was a slap in the face, telling the man that he didn't fear him in the least.

"Abbott, I daresay," Lord Fawley began. "Isn't Hannah the name of the girl who your daughter-in-law tried to pass off as your own grandchild?"

Warring Abbott's mouth tightened into a thin line. "Yes," he ground out. "Lying wench," he stated firmly. "Johnathon was barely cold in his grave when she birthed the brat and tried to pass it off as his. Of course, I cast her and the child from my house for her attempt to besmirch my son's memory."

"How awful!" Lord Fawley said in complete commiseration with Warring Abbott.

From the corner of his eye, Sirius noted that Malcolm's fingers had twitched slightly. He knew that twitch well enough. It was the twitch of a man who wished to draw his wand. Oddly, it made Sirius relax more and the cold-blooded need to shed Warring Abbott's blood receded for the moment.

"Not such a lie, I think," Sirius spoke pleasantly capturing the attention of Lord Fawley. "Young Hannah looks a great deal like Johnathon," he said pleasantly.

"Nonsense!" Abbott spat. "She looks just like her lying mother," he stated firmly.

'Now,' Sirius told himself. "So, you would never wish to take Hannah into your home to raise?" he questioned.

Abbott stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "Take that…that…no! Never!" he glared at Sirius as though he were a bug that he'd very much like to squash beneath his boot.

"Would you swear an Oath to that effect?" he asked pleasantly enough. He noticed Malcolm looking at him sharply for a moment but then the other man seemed to catch on that Sirius had more of a purpose in baiting Lord Abbott than for amusement sake.

"That should be easy enough," Malcolm said then with an easy nod of his head. "Lord Abbott has already denounced the child as not of his bloodline. Surely he would be all too happy to swear an Oath to never take her to raise."

Lord Fawley nodded slowly, blinking in confusion. "That does seem sensible," he agreed after a few moments. "Warring, it would ensure that should Lord Selwyn's bill actually pass that you would never be obliged to take in the upstart."

Fawley's words seemed to affect Abbott, much to Sirius's delight. The man swiftly took out his wand and stared at it for a moment as he mulled over the wording of the vow he wished to make. Then the man gave Sirius a vicious smirk.

"I Warring Abbott, the Lord of House Abbott, do swear upon my magic to never take in the child Hannah Vaisey, who calls herself Hannah Abbott. I vow to never take her to live under my roof. She shall never live under the roof of House Abbott for as long as I live. So mote it be!" the man spoke the words in a strong voice. It had gained the attention of everyone in the building and all had remained silent as Lord Abbott made his vow.

Sirius took advantage of the continued silence so that he'd easily be heard by all within the crowded common area of the building. "Then I pray you have a long life," he said sincerely. "And now, I challenge you," he stated firmly, his congenial tone gone and his voice like steel. He heard the sucked in breaths of some of the other patrons. "Not to a duel, though ending your life at the end of my wand is what you deserve." he spat the words at Lord Abbott, releasing some of his pent-up simmering rage. "I challenge you to discover once and for all the parentage of the child, Hannah known as Abbott. She is of age that the Gringotts Goblins can determine her lineage. I challenge you to meet there in two days to witness her testing."

Silence reigned before the whispers broke out. Abbott stared at him as though he wished to murder Sirius on the spot and was considering doing just that. "You think I am afraid to see that upstart tested?" he scoffed.

Sirius smirked. "I think you are terrified of it or you would have done it already," he said.

Abbott glared at him. "I don't care about the little thing, which is why it never occurred to me."

"Then there should be no harm in accepting the challenge," Malcolm stated firmly from his position seated across from Warring Abbott.

Lord Fawley watched on with wide-eyed fascination.

Sirius inclined his head to Lord Abbott. "Come, Lord Abbott," he stated. "I would know the parentage of a child who might soon become my own charge," he said firmly. "I would know beforehand if her mother has truly been lying about the child's parentage." It was a low blow and an absolute lie. It was one that Sirius had not wanted to have to use to goad Abbott into an agreement, yet Narcissa had warned him that he might need to use such underhanded tactics to get Lord Abbott to agree. It was ironic that the tactic was very Slytherin, carefully cultivated by Narcissa and Severus, and yet on the surface, it seemed like such a Gryffindor reason.

Lord Abbott glanced around the common room of the pub and took note of all the various witnesses. Men and women from all spectrums of their society were in the room, watching him with great curiosity. All watched Lord Abbott awaiting his response. The man at last inclined his head to Sirius. "If you insist on this folly, then very well. I along with several witnesses shall attend," he stated firmly.

"Thank you for indulging me, Lord Abbott," Sirius said formally.

"I will meet you at Gringotts in two days, at eleven am," Warring Abbott said as he arose. He then swept away from the table and made his way over to the floo. He was gone in a burst of green flames. The silence truly ceased then as almost everyone seemed to speak all at once. Lord Fawley was on his feet, uttering a "excuse me," before he hurried over to Lord Brown to share in the gossip.

"I sure hope that you know what you are doing," Malcolm said softly from his seat beside Sirius.

At that moment the scale tipped more toward him liking Malcolm Macmillan than hating him. He was sure the scale would tip again in the other direction the next time he saw the man with Olivia. "I do," he replied simply.

Malcolm sighed. "I will be at Gringotts to be one of your witnesses," Malcolm said when he realized that Sirius would never ask him to be a witness. "I was here for this, it would be odd if I were not likewise a witness."

"And you are curious," Sirius teased Malcolm.

Malcolm shook his head. "Not about that child's parentage," he denied. "I am curious about how Abbott shall react when he realizes that he has been wrong about her."

"It matters not," Sirius countered. "He vowed that Hannah could never dwell in a home owned by the Abbott's while he lived. He vowed he'd never take her in," he reminded Malcolm. "Hannah shall remain free of his taint and still be restored to House Abbott."

"She'll Foster with you then," Malcolm said simply. "When you marry Alicia that is," he added.

Sirius eyed him for a moment before he slowly nodded. "I wouldn't dream of parting mother and child," he assured Malcolm.

"Good," his counterpart declared even as they were joined by Pollux Black.

"Well done, Sirius," Pollux told him as he took up the seat that had been vacated by Lord Fawley.

Sirius felt the warmth of his Grandfather's pride in him fill him up and sooth the rage that burned in him. Abbott deserved death, he was sure of it. He was positive that the vile man had long suspected that Hannah was his granddaughter and he had done nothing to restore her to the family. He was equally sure that had Hannah been born a male instead of a female then Lord Abbott would have seen her tested and then restored. Death was not always a fitting revenge though. Lord Abbott being forced to own up to the truth of Hannah's parentage but having no say in how the Heir Abbott, for that title would become hers as it was always meant to be, was raised would be the best revenge. It was a far better revenge than death at Sirius's hands could be.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am amazed and so very pleased that people have enjoyed this story enough to give me over 1,000 reviews! Thank you just doesn't seem to be enough to express the happiness I feel and the gratitude that I feel for each of you who has taken the time to read and review this story. I also want to thank everyone who has chosen to read this story but hasn't reviewed. I know sometimes it can be hard to get time to read, let alone review a story that you have enjoyed. Again...thank you everyone!_

 _Next Chapter: Hannah shall be tested at Gringott's and her parentage determined once and for all._


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 60: Lord Abbott's Fall from Grace

Gringott's Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England

July 16, 1987

Hannah smiled as she was led up the steps of Gringott's, the Wizarding Bank that was run by the Goblins. She had been to the bank many times with her mother and so she was frightened when she saw the stern faces of the Goblin Guards who stood to the side of the doors. Leonis said that they acted as Sentries to protect the Bank and the bank's many customers from unknown dangers and so they should be treated with kindness and respect.

Hannah wasn't sure she understood what Leonis had meant by respect, but she knew how to be nice and so she figured that respect was something like being nice. Leonis was a really smart boy. She liked spending time with him and his father, Sirius.

She glanced shyly at the hand that held her own. Sirius Black was escorting her and her mother to Gringott's because some sort of test was going to be performed on her. She hadn't really understood all that mother had explained to her. It had to do with proving herself and taking her rightful place in the world. Hannah really didn't understand what that meant. Wasn't she already in her rightful place? She lived with her mother, visited her cousin Romilda and her Auntie Miranda. She was being tutored along with Romilda and sometimes received tutoring in music by her Great-Gran. Sirius was becoming part of her everyday life and sometimes she got to see Leonis too. Leonis was nice, protective of her and he had introduced her to all his friends. She liked her life and she thought that she was right where she belonged. So, what could her mother have meant?

It puzzled her, but she didn't dare ask. She had a feeling that she would find out all about it today, once the testing was done. She wondered what the test would be about? Was it on the music scales? She knew those thanks to her Great-Gran. Would it be about Wizarding History? She didn't know much about that and rarely paid any attention to her tutor when he droned on about it. She didn't really find it interesting to listen to him talk about things that had happened hundreds of years before she was born before her mother was even born.

She squeezed Sirius's hand slightly as anxiety bit at her. They stopped at the top of the steps and Sirius bent down to look at her. A small smile played on his lips, making him look even more handsome. Sirius was like some sort of Prince from a fairytale. He was handsome, charming, and never said a cross word to her or her mother. He was so sweet and kind to them. She hoped that he would stay with them.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, little-love," he assured her. His voice was soothing, and she couldn't resist shuffling a little closer to him, wanting comfort.

"What if I fail the test?" Hannah asked softly. "Mother made it seem important," she trailed off.

"Oh Hannah, darling," her mother said from the other side of her and she felt her mother's hand gently run through her blonde hair, soothing her.

Sirius chuckled at that. "Hannah, you will not fail this test. All you must do is be Hannah and I think that you are the best Hannah there is," he praised.

She blushed at this, reveling in his affection. She had often wondered if this was what having a father felt like.

"Come along now," he said gently. "The witnesses will be inside waiting. Just remember that there is no wrong or right way to act here. Just be yourself," he told her.

She nodded and then he stood up straight and tall once more and once more took her hand. He led both her and her mother to the bank, giving Hannah no more time than the nod and smile sweetly to the Goblins that stood guard. They weren't very nice looking. In fact, they looked quite scary, but Leo said that they wouldn't hurt her unless she did something dreadful to them or anyone in the bank. She was relieved to know that. She wasn't the sort of girl that liked to hurt anyone, so she knew she was safe from the Goblin's wrath.

"Mr. Black, Ms. Vaisey," a Goblin rushed forward and bowed to Sirius and her mother. Hannah noted that the Goblin was not much taller than herself and Sirius was far taller than the creature before her. "The others of your party have already arrived and are awaiting you."

"Thank you," Sirius and Alicia said at once and then they smiled at each other. Hannah liked it when they did things like that. They showed a happy and easy affection that she found wonderful.

"Please, if you would lead us to them," Sirius continued.

"Of course," the Goblin said. "This way," he said and then turned away from them and led them away from the main lobby of the bank.

As they were led deeper into the bank, Hannah began to look around in excitement. The dark stone walls seemed to glitter faintly, and she wondered if they were little dark diamonds trapped in the rocks. So, interested in the pretty glittering rocks, she didn't pay much attention to the way in which they were going. Sirius kept a firm hold on her hand, not hard enough to hurt, but enough that he could lead her along while she continued to look around in wonder.

Then they were led into a large room where there were many people. There was a table at the end of the room, situated in the center of the back wall. A Goblin stood behind it. He wore an expensive looking dark blue suit with a sapphire blue tie. He looked cute in his suit, or he would have, were it not for the severe expression he was sporting.

She glanced around the room at the many faces, feeling anxious once again. She recognized her grandfather at once and she shrank away from him and against Sirius, trying to use him as a shield between herself and Warring Abbott. Her grandfather hated her, and her mother had tried to explain why. Her mother had said that her Grandfather didn't believe that she was his grandchild. It made her sad to think that he didn't believe her his granddaughter and even sadder when she saw him in public and he was mean to her and her mother. If Hannah had her wish, she'd never again have anything at all to do with Warring Abbott.

She recognized the older Grandfatherly-looking Wizard who stood beside Warring Abbott. She had seen him many times in pictures in the Daily Prophet. He was Albus Dumbledore the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Headmaster for Hogwart's School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. She wondered why he was there. Maybe he was going to administer her test since he was the head of a school? She noticed that Minister Bagnold stood on the other side of her Grandfather. She was smiling at the man and her eyes seemed to cool when they looked at her.

Hannah shrank back further until she had placed herself beside her mother. She was relieved when her mother placed a hand on her hair, gently stroking her hair to soothe her. She looked to the opposite side of the room and noticed a few more adults that she recognized. Auntie Miranda was present, and she was standing beside Lord Prince. Lord Malfoy along with Lord Spinks. She had met these men at her birthday party. She had liked Lord Malfoy because he had shown her a bit of magic and told her and the other children some stories as the evening had settled in. Lord Spinks was Aleksei's father. He had been nice to her and had bought her the nice gift of a pink princess dress. She loved the dress, but mother hadn't let her wear it yet. Her mother had a special event in mind for when she could wear it, but Hannah had no idea what the event was just yet. She also recognized Lord and Lady Macmillan standing beside Mr. Pollux Black. Lord and Lady Macmillan were Ernie's parents. Hannah had liked Ernie best of all out of her new friends. He was smart, kind, and not as loud as some of the other kids she had met at her birthday party. They had been sending letters to each other since her birthday and had even had a few playdates.

"Shall we get started?" her grandfather asked in a bored tone of voice that made her jerk slightly and take a step even closer to her mother. One more step and she'd practically be standing on her mother. She took a deep breath to try to regain some control of herself. He already hated her. She couldn't imagine how much viler the man would get if she burst into tears now. She had done that before in public when he had been particularly mean to her mother. He had just sneered at her and then had called her a nasty little upstart. She still didn't know what he meant by that.

"Yes," Minister Bagnold spoke up. Her voice was firm. "Some of us do not have all day to waist on nonsense," she said.

Hannah bit her lip to keep it from trembling. The Minister thought that she was nonsense. It made her heart hurt that the person who was the elected Head of their community thought so little of her. She had never met the woman before, so she wasn't sure why the Minister thought such of her. Maybe the woman didn't like children? She shook her head. It didn't matter what the woman thought. She took a deep breath and then looked up at her mother. "I'd like to take the test now, Mother," she said softly, but her voice carried in the room. "I don't want to be a waste of time," she added. From the corner of her eye she saw Madam Bagnold flinch and then her expression looked strange. Was she sorry for what she had said? Hannah didn't know and decided not to try to guess.

"If you are ready, young Miss then come here and we shall begin," the Goblin at the table spoke.

Hannah nodded and then she glanced from her mother and Sirius and back to her mother once more. She saw only encouragement there and so she squared her shoulders and took the few steps away from her mother and to the table. A stepping stool was there for her to use and she smiled in gratitude at the Goblin before she stepped up on the stool. "Hello Sir Goblin," she said sweetly to the Goblin who would be conducting her test. "My name is Hannah Abbott, what is your name?" she asked, and she ignored the hiss that came from behind her when she claimed the name Abbott for her own. She knew that the hiss came from her Grandfather. He hated it when she was acknowledged as an Abbott because he had thrown her and her mother from his family.

"I am Gringold," the Goblin said, and he nodded his head to her and showed her his incredibly sharp teeth. They were truly impressively sharp teeth.

She gave him a nod and continued to smile before she let her eyes scan the table. She was confused to see a bit of parchment but no inkwell and quill. She noted that there was a silver knife on the table and nothing more. How was she to take a test without quill and ink?

"If you will give me your hand, Miss Hannah, we shall complete your test," Gringold said.

Hannah nodded slowly, still puzzled by the lack of quill and ink. She slowly put out her hand, reaching across the table and across the parchment toward Gringold. The Goblin took a firm hold of her hand at the wrist and then turned her hand over. With his other hand he felt along her wrist and then he picked up the knife. Hannah tensed as he pressed the knife to her skin. She shook with fright and heard her mother shift from the few paces behind her, but her mother didn't come forward to comfort her.

The press of the knife in her skin should have hurt, but it didn't. She frowned in confusion as she watched Gringold cut a small line into her flesh and watched the crimson liquid begin to flow. He turned her hand then so that the wound faced the parchment. She watched in fascination as droplets fell onto the parchment seemingly being absorbed within the parchment. When seven droplets had been spilled onto the parchment, Gringold turned her wrist away from the parchment and released her.

"Her wound may be healed now," Gringold said without looking away from the parchment.

Her mother rushed forward then and gathered her close. "Let me see," Alicia murmured in her ear and Hannah sighed in relief that her mother was there and comforting her. She watched as Alicia waved her wand over the cut and it slowly sealed closed. She held her wrist up in amazement when she realized that she couldn't even see where she had been cut.

"Well?" her Grandfather's voice was grating, and Hannah burrowed deeper into her mother's comforting embrace.

Gringold looked up at her Grandfather then. "It seems that you were wrong Lord Abbott," the Goblin sneered.

Hannah stole a glance at her grandfather. He looked pale and shocked as he stared at the Goblin. "What?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

The Goblin sighed and then he held up the parchment for all to see. Hannah stared at it with great curiosity. She swiftly found her own name and then she noted that the line that held her name led up to two people. One was her mother's name, Alicia Lorraine Abbott nee Vaisey. Then on the other side with a line joining their names was the name Johnathon Preston Abbott II. She didn't understand why this seemed to shock so many in the room. She had always known the names of her parents.

"I.." Warring Abbott seemed to be at a loss for words.

Minister Bagnold looked equally at a loss.

"It seems a grave error was made regarding young Hannah," Albus Dumbledore said then. "She is clearly the daughter of the late Heir Abbott," he stated.

Minister Bagnold cleared her throat. "Yes, you are correct," she said. "The laws are clear then. Young Hannah is the proper Heir Abbott, as her father was before her," she said and gave a stern look to Warring Abbott.

Hannah watched her Grandfather as he wrestled with his emotions. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but soon enough he was nodding along with what Dumbledore and Bagnold had told him. "Yes, of course," he said slowly. "Hannah, child, I didn't realize," he said then. He seemed apologetic, but his tone didn't match the expression within his eyes. He was furious, and Hannah didn't want anything to do with him. "Of course, Hannah will be invested as the Heir Abbott. I'll make a public apology to Alicia and Hannah for my cruelty toward them. Hannah shall come and live at the Manor. Henrietta will enjoy having Hannah there to dote upon," he said referring to his wife. "Clarissa and her husband live with us. They have a little girl that is Hannah's age, so she shall not want for companionship."

"That seems settled then," Albus said cheerfully.

Hannah looked at her mother with a horrified expression. She didn't want to live with her Grandfather. She clung to her mother, desperate to stay in the woman's arms where it was safe.

"Except for the part about Hannah going to live with you, your plans are quite agreeable," Sirius proclaimed.

Hannah watched as Dumbledore frowned at Sirius. "My dear boy, surely you do not mean to keep Warring from getting to know his granddaughter," he said pleasantly.

She watched as Sirius smiled pleasantly at the Headmaster of Hogwart's. "Warring Abbott swore a vow that he would never take in Hannah and that she would not live under the roof of any of the Abbott residences until he was dead," he explained.

Hannah felt relief at Sirius's words and she fought the urge to giggle at the bewildered look that the Headmaster was sporting.

"It is true," Lord Macmillan spoke up then. "I was a witness to the oath that Lord Abbott spoke. It was just two days ago in the Leaky Cauldron. He cannot take in Miss Hannah without breaking his vow and thus destroy his magical core."

Madam Bagnold sucked in a deep breath. "Well then, it seems that Hannah shall remain with her mother. She'll still be invested as Heir Abbott and Lord Abbott shall make a public apology for the besmirching of his daughter-in-law's name as well as his granddaughter's name."

"Yes, Madame Minister," Lord Abbott agreed without hesitation.

"Good," she stated firmly. "Now with this business finished, I bid you all a good afternoon," the Minister said and then she departed the room with two men in Auror robes flanking her.

"Mum," Hannah said softly, gaining her mother's attention. "Can we please go home now?" she asked tentatively.

Her mother smiled down at her and nodded her head. "Yes," she said gently. "We have accomplished all that we came to do here," she told her.

"I'll escort you home," she heard Sirius say and Hannah smiled at him.

Hannah stood still as her mother carefully arranged her clothing, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. Then her mother was petting her hair, carefully moving some of her golden-blond curls off her shoulders. Hannah remained still for all of it, well used to her mother's nervous rituals. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Sirius spoke with Mr. Pollux Black. The older man was nodding his head in agreement and then was whispering something back to Sirius. She wondered what they were talking about, but of course, she couldn't just walk over and insert herself into the conversation. Her mother would stop her after her first step in Sirius's direction.

A moment later Sirius's laughter could be heard as he nodded his head to the older man. He then turned away from the man and made his way back to her mother's side. "Come along, I'll see you safely home now," he said.

"Hold your head high, Hannah," Alicia whispered to her before kissing her cheek. Then her mother straightened and took the arm that Sirius Black offered her.

Hannah held her mother's other hand as they left the room and headed once more down the hallway with the pretty sparkling stones in the walls. They walked at a slightly faster pace than the first time around, so Hannah barely had time to take in the sparkling stones. She would ask Sirius later if they were real diamonds embedded in the walls or some other type of stone.

They slowed their pace when they entered the foyer of the bank. Hannah swiftly realized that the more strolling pace was to allow the other men and women in the bank to see them and for them to then wonder what their business must have been with Gringotts. Hannah supposed she could understand why people gossiped about her, as much as she hated it. Her Grandfather had clearly wronged her all these years and soon enough people would know it. She quite liked the idea of people finally knowing the truth about her. No more sneering looks or harsh words spoken at her mother.

She'd think about forgiving those people. She supposed that she probably should forgive them. It would be the nice thing to do. Was it really their fault that they had bought into the word of her Grandfather? Surely a Lord of House was someone to be respected and revered. Her Great-Grandmother Caisonia was certainly someone she revered. She imagined she would always believe Grandma Caisonia's word. Surely, she shouldn't fault others for believing her Grandfather Abbott then. It was not their fault that the man was wrong about her. She would think about it. She'd talk with Romilda about it. Maybe she would write Ernie about it. He was always so insightful. He might know just what she should do about it.

She left Gringott's still clinging to her mother's hand and she kept her head held high, but she longed to duck behind her mother and hide. It seemed like everyone was looking at her and she heard them whispering. Word had already spread into Diagon Alley that she was not some upstart illegitimate child that Alicia Vaisey had tried to pass off as the child of the late Heir Abbott. Now everyone knew her father was Johnathon Abbott, or at least everyone would know soon enough due to the way the rumors were spreading. They'd know for sure when Lord Abbott placed the true story into the papers. They'd know then that this rumor was fact and not yet another fiction about herself and her mother. They'd know her much-maligned mother had been faithful to her spouse. They'd know that Hannah was the honorable child of Johnathon Abbott. They'd know that she would be the Heir Abbott, as she always should have been.

Hannah still didn't know how she felt about that. She had never really thought about being the Heir Abbott and one day Head of House Abbott, Lady Abbott. She'd have to give herself some time to figure out what she thought about that. For now, she was just happy that her testing was over, and she was going home.

* * *

 _Next Chapter: Wedding Plans_


End file.
